


Momentary x Lapse x In x Judgement

by MaDDeRHaTTeR



Series: ~ THE x ELUSIVE x ESSENCE x OF x TIME ~ [1]
Category: Hisoillu - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Crossdressing Kink, Deities, Djinni & Genies, Docking, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Genderqueer Character, Giant Fetish, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sadism, Secret Power Bottom, Sexual Aggression, Sexual Dysfunction, Shounen-ai, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, this is going to be fun, wait and see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 179,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaDDeRHaTTeR/pseuds/MaDDeRHaTTeR
Summary: This HisoIllu fic is full of twist and turns, Mystery, Possible Magical history, erotic breath play, and interesting and intriguing kink! This is an Alternate timeline fiction taking place 10 years after Illumi, Hisoka, and Gon Pass the Hunter's exam. Kalluto is now approx. 20 Years old.How did Hisoka and Illumi finally get together? What is there relationship like? Who is the "Secret Power Bottom" mentioned in the tags?? Let's find out together! Oh this is going to be FUN!





	1. No x Place x Like x Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GizmoTrinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/gifts), [touching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touching/gifts).



> Disclaimer!  
>  I do not now, nor have I ever owned HUNTER X HUNTER. I did not create the character's, the original Manga, OR Anime. I did however create this Alternate Time Line story, which IS BASED off the original story line created By Mangaka Mastermind: Yoshihiro Togashi-Sama  
> 
> 
> ありがとざいます冨樫 義博-様 
> 
> I write because I am おたく ~OR~ OTAKU. Which means, I get paid solely in burst of the thrilling joy, that comes with creating works of fiction based off of an original story. It means I admire the original work so much that my imagination refuses to rest with all of the A.T.L. possibilities out there! (A.T.L. =Alternate Time Line) my time and efforts are given freely to explore A.T.L. worlds with other fans who also simply want to sail our 'ships' into worlds of sweet bliss. Nothing of monetary value has or needs to come to me for writing this fan-based fiction. I am very excited to try my hand in this fandom! I have read and loved HisoIllu and have wanted to try to write for this fandom! It seems very underrated to me! It seems that the fandom gets active in the stories that are written for this fandom! Possibly because it IS so underrated and underappreciated? At any rate I really hope to write well for this fandom. I hope we can communicate well with one another! I answer all questions to the best of my ability so please do not hesitate to ask! 
> 
> **This Fiction is for those +18 ONLY.**
> 
> It is written FOR Adults, BY an Adult! All major Tags apply here! It's vulgar, its sex loaded, it's Yaoi, Hisoka Marow is one of the main focus characters in this fiction for crying out loud! If that doesn't warn you about how LEWD this fic is going to get... you have not really read or watched Hunter x Hunter or paid to much attention. It is as explicit as he is RAW without censorship! You've been warned! If vulgarity, anal sex among men bothers you... turn around now. This fic has ALL of that and then some! 
> 
> **§~ Special Thanks ~§**
> 
> Goes out to my Nakama GizmoTrinket who for some odd reason gives a crap about me, and graciously decided to assist me by Beta read my mind mush. I try not to give them a hard time, but I don’t always succeed. Any typos or mistakes you see I can guarantee were pointed out by them yet still escaped my attention. So, the blame falls on me solely. Thanks for putting up with me Gizzy I loves youuuu!! xD 
> 
> **§~ Breaks ~§**
> 
> For many section Brakes I will title and mark them with section symbols like this: 
> 
> **§~ Section x Break ~§**
> 
> Other types of section breaks, namely ones without titles will simply look like this: 
> 
> \--------------- H&I ---------------
> 
> Without Further Adieu... Let's light this CANDLE!

 

#  **CHAPTER 1**

 

**No(Ｎｏ) **x(ｘ) **Place(Ｐｌａｃｅ) **x(ｘ) **Like(Ｌｉｋｅ) **x(ｘ) **Home(Ｈｏｍｅ)**************

 

**Momentary**

mo·men·tar·y [ˈmōmənˌterē]

 

adjective

lasting for a very short time; brief.

 

**\---------------------------------H &I------------------------------------**

**Journal Entry 1**

 

More times than not a single moment is crucial in the day and the life of an assassin. A single moment for an assassin, holds the power over life  . In my world this translates even deeper like success vs. failure. Failure in my line of work does not mean the “loss of your annual Christmas Bonus.” No, for assassins a “failed” or mismanaged moment is a critical non-mistake a.k.a. A Mistake you do not make .

 

If a job is executed in a ‘sloppy’ non-professional manner, the hunter   may quickly find themselves on the ‘cold’ side of the hunted  , and that is the best-case scenario. For there are truly things out there so much worse than death. Like what? You may ask… off of the top of my head…

 

**§~ EXPOSURE ~§  
**

In a profession where the shadows are your freedom, where the cloak of darkness and deathly silence are your most frequent and best tools, exposure   is none other than a boisterous enemy. Especially if you are hired under the guise of being “World-Class” born  of Assassins. Exposure to someone like that, to someone like me… is not only very bad for my business, but it is very bad for the entire network, the well-oiled, fine-tuned death machine is put in harm’s way. The entire operation in danger of being destroyed because of a single. distracted(Ｄｉｓｔｒａｃｔｅｄ). moment. What a heavy weight to bare.

 

This is a tale of a segment inside a journey. A ten year very important segment of a journey belonging to a “World-Class” Assassin. My Journey. I am Illumi  , 31 years old. Born into a family legacy of professional assassins. I write this testament mostly for myself. For it is true,

 

_“A lesson to **soon** forgotten, is a lesson **doomed** to repeat.”_

 

Mother was correct in that as well, she was correct about so many things. This past decade is not   a lesson I care to ever repeat. The cost was far to high. It all could have been prevented if only… If only my faith   was as ‘unwavering’ as I always thought it was. I will explain.

 

**§~ Family ~§  
**

When you are born into a legacy like my own, Family is… everything  .

 **Family** = Is **first**.

 **Family** = Is **life**.

 **Family** = Is **business.**

 **Family** = Is **law.**

 **Family** = Is **GOD.**

There is no one above it. There is no “Living Without it” There should   be no   defiance of it, for without it there is no   existence. There is no   ‘peace of mind’ without it.

 

Ideally and in a “perfect” world with “family” maintaining such a high and exclusive rank of  importance with each member, there is not a thing any one of us would not do for it.

 

Alas, this is not   a perfect world. Approximately one decade ago, a blinding ironic truth  shattered my world. I reacted poorly to this disturbing truth . That   being, as “refined” and well-oiled as this incredulously perfect   and marvelous, “Death Machine” seems to be…  individuals that work as a ‘flawless’ unit are not at all.

 

This now seemingly “simplistic” fact created waves of chain-reacted anomalies in my thought processes. I began to mentally crash as the foundation of my entire being and life purpose seemed to suddenly be made of paper mâché instead of Gibraltar’s stone.

 

As I write and review these past ten years, I hope to achieve a few things.

 

#1 To look back and see a great deal of marked maturity levels, the distinct and perilous distance I have come. Away from the troubles of my youth, away from the instability of rebellious insanity. Finally, able to cross that “ testing phase, passing over into an era of polishing the legacy once again, regardless of its imperfect members.

 After all, our ancestors who began this legacy were most likely just as imperfect as we are, yet they BECAME the pioneers of this Legacy despite those imperfections. In a way that makes them   more  incredible!

 

#2 To get deeply acquainted with my newest instructor. My mother and father were my first instructors. They did a very thorough job of fine tuning my skills. Giving me sound life advice and guidelines, which turned out to be exemplary ideals of multiple ways to structure a less complicated assassins life. These past ten years my instructors have changed. Life is a powerful force an “all knowing light” with no personality, just tailor-made programs written distinctively for each player in its game frame. It has inevitably picked “up”  where my parents stepped “down”. 

 

(Stepped down in my  eyes anyway.)  They had continued to attempt to guide and keep me focused, disciplined, I was just in no place to accept or welcome it at all unfortunately. I in my mentally chaotic state began to look for any “non-lethal” means to express the rebellious demeanor I had recently adopted against their flawed and dishonest leadership.

 

#3 Specifically I need to figure out when, who, or how it came to be inside of my mind I believed that my parents were perfect. It was shocking to say the least when I finally did have a “melt-down” and accused mother accused father of making a mistake. When Father’s reply was simply “Is it so difficult to believe?” I scanned my mind for the facts. For the proof. Yet I came up short. I honestly could not recall a single time where they actually claimed to be…perfect.

 

The listed third reason above for keeping this journal is to assist in filtering through my mind. I believe once I find the reasons to this oddity in my mind, this one in particular, it may very well be a gateway to many other riddles that involve the labyrinth encased in skull bone. One should not be a riddle to one’s own self after all.

 

One of the fine tools that life will use is: Experience. I’ve learned quite a few invaluable things through it. Like: 

 

Although my brother Killua and I do not speak any longer, even though he renounced his position, future, and birthright within the family, to continue gallivanting irresponsibly around the world for only Kami knows why with his life partner and mate **Gon** , I do   respect very much the fact that he never did “straddled the fence.  My younger sibling, he always understood that it was **all** or **nothing** in this life. Anything else will only get you and or your loved ones killed or worse. Somewhere in my Journey this past ten years I lost sight of that. I attempted to live one foot in and one foot out. I was far from sane, in hindsight I was downright reckless. This family is fortunate to be alive and still have a Legacy to uphold at all!

 

**§~ No x Regrets x Only x Hard x Lessons x Learned ~§  
**

 

Revisiting certain details of this past decade, will be difficult most likely painful. There was a large portion of it that was impacted by… someone. I must not   dwell in the derelict corners of “regret” for even… H-He had a purpose for… for playing h-his part in the lessons I had to learn. I had to travel those roads. I did not know that I was going to come back here and lead this family into the future! H-He, without H-Him…

 

Kami…

 

Without certain people being who they were and doing things that they did I most likely would not have the required strength to return to Kukuroo Mountain and take the reins that Killua so conveniently dropped…

 

 

 

To responsibility step up! To keep the machine actively serviced. To sacrifice blood, sweat, tears, and time for the “Greater Good” of this Family’s future!

 

_…He used to call me his “Shadow Swan” ..._

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

**~ No x Place x Like x Home ~  
**

 


	2. ~Crawl x Before x You x Walk~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter dips deeper into Illumi’s inner struggle  
> PLEASE bear with the beginnings of this Chapter. It starts off pretty clear, but as part of Illumi’s very complex personality goes, his journaling here as he gets closer to reveling his issues, get a bit less understandable. When he tries to journal in this Chapter about certain feelings, especially if he interprets those feelings as a “family code violation” meaning he feels they go against his initial understanding of the “Family Rules” He has an extremely difficult time expressing these inner workings. He finds himself on the more vulnerable side of “human” he struggles with this and seemingly “avoids” the topic he was supposed to write about. His Journal writing will likely feel choppy at times, rambling on at others. He will recognize what he is doing and attempt to correct his behavior as you will see. In the future his Psychiatrist has pointed these issues out to him. He will make “notes” here but they are from the suggestion of his Dr. in future chapters. A way for him to begin accepting and acknowledging his avoidance. So Please bear with my attempt to show his hesitation and avoidance issues in this way. Thank You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~.-'*-^`.,~HAPPY Hump-day Fellow Fans of the Fandom!!!~,.-'*^`.,~ Here I am with Chapter 2 of this HisoIllu ship production! I do not know if writing on Wednesday is okay with everyone... or would Friday be better? I am working on Chapter 4 today... it is getting quite delish and interesting if I may say so... My muse this time is pretty incredible so far! I can't wait to see how it turns out! I am very dedicated to meeting my "self-imposed" deadlines. I even sometimes if I feel the fic is moving along smoothly and my fellow fans out there are enjoying it, I will produce a bonus chapter for you! I just have to hear from you folks, and I will do my best to create something we all can enjoy! Okay, here are the regular notations of the chapter. ****
> 
>  
> 
> **+18 ONLY Please and Thank You.**  
>  This fic was written by a very grown adult FOR other very grown adults.  
> 
> 
> ~§ Special Thanks §~  
> Goes out to my fellow writer and Nakama GizmoTrinket who thankfully assist me by Beta read this chapter Any typos or mistakes you may find here, I can guarantee were pointed out by them yet still manage to escape my attention. So, the blame falls upon me solely.
> 
> ~§ Readers §~  
> Feel free to message me with any questions or misunderstandings you may have! Inside of my mind things are clear, I fully understand and acknowledge that you (readers) do not reside inside of my head! (thank the Kami’s for small miracles, right? Fu-fu-fu!)  
> Remember: The only “ignorant” question you have, is the one you never ask
> 
> §~ Breaks ~§  
> For many section Brakes I will title and mark them with section symbols like this:
> 
> § ~Section x Break~ §  
> Other types of section breaks, namely ones without titles will simply look like this:
> 
> \--------------- H&I ---------------  
> My Beta reader was kind enough to let me know that I do not need to place a disclaimer on every single chapter! Cool! I was not aware! Last time however my initial post cut off 1/2 of my Disclaimer so at the end I will post it once more in case anyone missed the full disclaimer last chapter. So without further delay...Let's dive in! Have a great rest of the week!

**CHAPTER 2**

 

**~(～)Crawl(Ｃｒａｗｌ) x(ｘ) Before(Ｂｅｆｏｒｅ) x(ｘ) You(Ｙｏｕ) x(ｘ) Walk(Ｗａｌｋ)~(～)**

 

 

 

**\------------------------------------------ H &I --------------------------------------------**

 

**Journal Entry 2**

**I.Z.**

At times, when I truly stop and think… about the way things are now it does shock me. The way everything has turned out, so **far** “away from the original course”. The decade passed so quickly that the beginning time point of my journal writings, the segment of my main focal starting point is as clear in my mind as the day each event unfolded. It is very difficult to believe that ten years have actually passed.

 

Time never seemed to move this quickly to my recollection, prior to this past decade. On the contrary it seemed like a slow mudslide and even blank spots many times. Especially after one reaches and surpasses certain skill levels of their ability I believe it is safe to say for active assassins with +50 confirmed successful kills under their belts soon after that first mile stone marker “the thrill is gone.”

 

Where there **_was_** a certain pungent thrill of excitement just knowing you were about to encounter your mark, taking their life into your very own hands is **now** an impenetrable wall of the stale and stagnant stench of rigor mortis of your career coating the membrane of your nostrils, thickening itself upon your tongue.

 

I can recall, when going on an assignment use to bring about a certain _tingle_ , perhaps even _rush_ would not be so inappropriate a description. The second hand ticking off each second as the moment of perfection closes in on the encounter… Ah! As a rookie those moments are sublime. I can recall the feeling so clearly. Your heartbeat contributing to the ticking rhythm of the second hand’s song, easily becoming the “tock to the tic” All of these sounds of course only living inside of your synced mind, this is one of the many:

**~ **§** ** **ASSASSIN x TOOLS x FOR x SUCCESS ~** **§**

**-a.k.a.-**

**A.T.F.S.**

****#1 Imprint the Time on Your Mind**  **

**_Descriptive avoidance_ _\--- > _**A **late** assassin is a **dead** assassin. That was a critical part of training. Time is **always** a high priority in the assignment. It is **never** to be ignored or taken to lightly. Time relayed is **not** a detail an assassin can dismiss as “optional.” As a general rule of thumb, the assassin **must** sync themselves with the home-base communicator for effective strategic implementation of **all** plans. Every notation of time given to the assassin is to be carried out to the second ** _. (So, I do ramble when I journal…)_**

 

 ** _This is ME avoiding the “monster” again_** \--- > **No** substitutions, liberties, ad-libbing, or impulsive redirects of instructed timings are acceptable unless there is an emergency change of the current situation that could place in jeopardy the family, success of the mission, or the assassin **in** **that** **order** of priority. The assassin must receive the approval of their home-base communicator if such a rerouting of pre-planned time is to be taken ** _. (Kalluto is right… It does seem like I am avoiding the topic)_**

 

The home-base communicator must also record exact scenario details, change that was made and agreed upon, the moment they become aware of the necessary change. Video feed must also be stream recorded continuously and marked at the time of rerouted schedule change upon its execution. Even then a recorded log of the reason, time, and method of rerouting must be noted by any and all means.

 

**{End of Description} ( _Blah Blah Blah_ )**

The training one endures to be able to **keep** time in their mind just as a clock can, is long and grueling but the results are highly impressive not to mention effective! It is one of my most handy tools! For an assassin who’s honed Nen abilities lie strongest with manipulation skills easily falls into my “personal favorites” category. Some of the disguises that I use my ability to conjure up are more difficult to continuously hold. Some of them for this reason are timed to the second. This is just one of the many helpful ways “ ** _Imprint_** ” has been very useful to me.

 

  **~§** **TRUTH x SERUM §~**

OKAY **enough** … **Honestly** , even I have reached a point of _**severe** _ annoyance hearing myself **_“beat around the bush_** ” like a common fear filled **mark** … I have never “ ** _rambled_** ” before now. The **intensity** of these changes I am experiencing (if I am to be totally honest with **myself** ) is hitting me a lot harder than I previously cared to ever admit…

 

Which seems to be a “recurring theme” or persistent pattern when it comes to…

 

When it comes to… actually addressing one of the main reasons not only for this journal writing but **also** for... f-for this chasm sized **hole** in my chest. The chasm that has caused the problems within my family, that were already bad enough to explode and spiral so far and fast out of control…

 

  **That’s it!** I need to see if Kalluto is nearby. I need for him to come here and push an I.V. line of the most potent truth serum we have here and monitor my vitals as I write. If I **cannot** be honest with **myself** here **willingly** I will drag it out **forcibly**. This is **inexcusable**! I will resume this entry after I am under the serums effects. I refuse to **waste** time journal writing in this passive aggressive state, lying to **myself.**

 

…so, **this** is what plebeian life is like day to day?... **sickening** …

 

 **-Journal entry 2 paused** **-**

**\- 1 & ½ HOURS LATER-**

**-Journal entry 2 resumed-**

**TEST 1.** **..2...3…**

I **am** Illumi Zoldyck. I **am** 31 years old. I **am** currently the head assassin of the Zoldyck Estate **legacy** family of assassins. I **am… a-am...  
**

 

_Madly in **love** with a magician…_

 

“Yes Kalluto,

**_*sniffle*_ **

Thank You. Whoops… I do not **need** to type what I say do I?”

 

Where was I?

 

…His name is

 

 **~ _Hisoka♥ Morow♦_** **~**

 

… _He_ **_has…_** effectively turned my world upside down and inside out **_completely_** over the past 10 years. In order to reestablish just, **who** the hell I really **am** anymore… I have decided to forcibly withdraw. To separate myself **away** from him and the **_insane_** **chaos** that he brings into my existence! The insane chaos that once drew me in as a moth to a flame… It is the same _insane chaos_ I retreat from now. Although it has **multiplied** in density **and** intensity by the **billions** over these past ten years, it is all from the **same** Magician. The **same** man. The **same** **_incredible_** lover, that claims and takes me over and over… ** _Ooooh_** ….

**(** _Psychotic side effects of the Truth Serum_ **) ------ > “WELL STOP READING MY PRIVATE JOURNAL THEN KALLUTO! You wouldn’t HAVE to know if you were not being so NOSY!**

I only asked for you to monitor my vitals while I type not **read** what I wrote!! It… What? You’re **not** reading? Well how-… Oh I am talking and typing again?

**WHERE** did you get this truth serum anyways??? It has some strange side effect--”

 

Let me try this once again…

 

 **Yes** I ran like a coward and finally accepted the position my Grandfather Zeno and Father Silva has honorably placed before me. How **DISHONORABLE** is **that**?!!! I **am** a disgrace to the Zoldyck family name and I have **no** idea why it is they even allow me to live in here only to **soil** it!

 

 I **do** have tremendous respect and pride in the Zoldyck name. I do. Which is why I did at **least** gather enough courage to attempt to protect it by spilling my weaknesses to Father. I could not with a clear conscious uphold such an honor, when my actions whisper such dishonorable things about me in the shadows.

_… **shameful** …_

Yet, he and Grandfather **both** decided ( **despite** the personal issues I am dealing with at the moment,) that **now** is as good a time as **any** to allow responsibility to crucify me to this family tree...and KALLUTO. KAMI they placed **KALLUTO** … my **youngest** brother in charge of **my** mental and or behavioral health… **KALLUTO**. If I knew how to roll these onyx eyes every time I say his name, I **would**.

I would be guilty of speaking life into a falsehood if I said that it did not bother me in the **least** to have to obey the instructions of an eight-teen year old sibling ** _._** ** _<_** ** _\---(I do apologize Otōto, the serum made me feel aggressive)_**

 

How can I complain? I set myself up for this. I showed my hand to Father. He in turn shared it with Grandfather… How befitting that they respond to my humiliating weakness by passing Zoldyck judgement upon me this way.

  **~§ Zoldyck x Judgement §~**

When Father and Grandfather put their powers together, in an “elimination” effort, destruction is **absolute**. It may not be right at that very moment, it may not even be that week, month, or year but one thing is for certain and two things are for **sure** …

 

 **Whatever** the target. **Whoever** the mark. **Something** or **someone** is already dead when these two Zoldyck _matriarchs_ combine forces…

 

(And for the record yes, I **am** aware that “ ** _matriarchs”_** denotes or indicates **female** positions in the family… Have you **seen** this family? Do not question my word choices until you have. If somehow you **have** seen us and **still** wish to question my choice of words here… well as my _former_ lover  <\--(ouch) would say,

 

 ** _“ Ride me_ hard _, and Blow me_ slow _dirty bitches♦!_** **_”_ **

 

****

**_O_ ** _h… I just **had** to think of him right at this moment, now didn’t I? ...Kami ( Focus **Illumi!!)**_

As I was saying, when Father and Grandfather bring their powers together, in an “elimination” effort, **destruction** is absolute. The same can be said for when they combine forces in a “family judgement call” effort. The point to be gotten across will get there usually **sooner** rather than **later**. Those two are **ruthless** about driving a point home.

Case and point, this very situation I am dealing with **here** and **now**. I hear and feel their subliminal message loud and clear here.They have effectively said these things to me **without** any words **at all.** By putting **Kalluto** in charge of my mental and or behavioral issues as the "emotionally MATURE" one, this **clearly** speaks one thing.

 

This is their non-verbal **_sarcastic_** response to my hesitation to “take the helm” with the family business:

 

“We have full trust in your abilities to take charge of our family legacy. As for the matters that you **believe** to have ‘ _ **Influence**_ ' **over** your ability to do your job up to and **above** par, duly noted. We will assign our most **experienced** , emotionally mature specialist to your aide until you feel your footing is sure once again.”

 

...and who pray-tell did they bring in **here** to be my **_“Emotionally Mature support”_** ??? **Oh** , Oooh none other than:

 **Kalluto**.  

 

 The insulting slap… of a **_Zoldyck Judgement_ call** **burns** for weeks.

 

  _…that burn of course is **nothing** compared to the burning friction, of Hisoka Morow_ _♥_ _when he is **drilling** your hole from behind... using **your** hair that **he** has put into braids as reins for **his** ride mm-mm…_

_…Oh gods… why did I leave you behind???_

_(For the record I especially protest that the paragraph and statement just above this comment, and all of the serum induced blunders that are **locked** here per Dr. Zoldyck’s orders. I attempted to put the statement above in a private journal area. He claims it is important that it remains here.Great Kalluto, Humiliation. Thanks.)_

 

**_~TBC~_ **

* * *

_**~ CRAWL x BEFORE x YOU x WALK ~**  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and let me know if Friday or the weekend is better for you readers! If there are at least 1 who say they want it this way I will move my post day for you! Have a great rest of the week! See you next Wednesday unless I receive a Friday or weekend request!
> 
> ~DISCLAIMER~  
> I do not now, nor have I ever owned HUNTER(ＨＵＮＴＥＲ) X(Ｘ) HUNTER(ＨＵＮＴＥＲ). I did not create the character's, the original Manga, OR Anime. I did however create this Alternate Time Line story, which IS BASED off the original story line created By Mangaka Mastermind: Yoshihiro Togashi-Sama  
> ありがとざいます冨樫 義博-様  
> I write because I am おたく ~OR~ OTAKU. Which means, I get paid solely in burst of the thrilling joy, that comes with creating works of fiction based off of an original story. It means I admire the original work so much that my imagination refuses to rest with all of the A.T.L. possibilities out there! (A.T.L. =Alternate Time Line) my time and efforts are given freely to explore A.T.L. worlds with other fans who also simply want to sail our 'ships' into worlds of sweet bliss. Nothing of monetary value has or needs to come to me for writing this fan-based fiction.


	3. ~Something x Old x Something x New~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Hisoka did to Illumi seems to have him shaken to his core. He seems so confused, as if he doesn’t even know “which way is up” anymore! Kalluto is amazed to say the least! Never in his entire life can he claim to have seen his oldest sibling so rattled. Can he even do anything to help him? Let’s watch him try, now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~***Happy Wednesday Friends of the Fandom!!! I hope everyone is having a fantastic week!!! If it hasn't been so great so far, I am sorry. I hope I can bring some yummy feelings your way with Chapter 3 of this HisoIllu fan fiction!!***~ This is my final "Warm-up" chapter. I Just needed to find a decent rhythm, and now that I found it... well the chapters are going to get bigger and more juicy with "Oh DAMN's!" and "My.My.. MY!'s" and "Ooooh Goooey Gooooey Gum drop!" moments all around! xD So hopefully we can start making Hump day a reaaaaal HUMP day!! lol Okay Yaoi and Yaoi and more yaoi dirty birdie mess over... Down to the More important Notes and warnings for the Chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> **ADULTS ONLY Please and Thank You.**  
>  This fic was written by a very grown adult FOR other very grown adults.
> 
>  
> 
> **§ - Special Thanks - §**  
> 
> 
> Goes out to my Nakama GizmoTrinket who for some odd reason gives a crap about me, and graciously decides to assist me by Beta reading my nutty ramblings even though I am insane. I try not to give them a hard time, but I don’t always succeed. Sorry Giz… So, any typos or mistakes you see I can guarantee were pointed out by them yet still escaped my attention. So, the blame falls on me solely. Thanks for puttin’ up with me Gizzy I loves you!! xD
> 
>  
> 
> **~Mini Glossary**  
> 
> 
> *T.S.H. = Truth Serum Hangover.  
> *Otōto = Japanese for younger brother  
> *Wadi-Wadi = A Japanese slang equivalent to English “Well- Well!” or “My-My!”  
> *Kami = God  
> *Shinigami = A God of death, a.k.a. Reaper
> 
>  
> 
> **{END OF NOTES}**  
> 

#  **CHAPTER 3**

 

##  **~ SOMETHING x OLD x SOMETHING x NEW ~**

##  **\-------------------------------------- H &I -------------------------------------**

 

**Medical Observation**

**And**

**PERSONAL INTEREST**

**Journal Entry 1**

 

\- Psych. Observation Notation by **Dr. Kalluto Zoldyck**. -

 

Yes, **Dr.** Kalluto Zoldyck. For reasons **mostly** irrelevant to me at this point, my doctorate degree achievement is rarely recognized and acknowledged by **_certain_** heads of this family. (Certain other “heads” only by way of hire, payment for services rendered to the other Zoldyck family members. )

 

Said **lack** of recognition, acknowledgement, and respect has little impact upon myself or my work, as the benefit for the greater good, continues to increase exponentially!

 

The elder members of this family have _yet_ to gain enough respect for me or my practice to use the well- ** _earned_** “ **Dr.** ” that now precedes my name. Although it is a mild nuisance to me personally, whether they ever see me as worthy of my degree or not it is now and shall remain in a state of “little to no consequence” to me and to my work, for I **am** a professional.

 

At age 17 I became the **_youngest_** person on record to graduate from this state’s particularly decorated University as a full-fledged doctor of psychiatry! I am **also** the youngest and **only** doctor to be born into the legendary Zoldyck family on record for at least 13 generations!

 

_~Hmm! Duly noted! ~_

 

I ended up accepting the resident psychiatrist **and** psychologist position here at the Zoldyck family estate. My initial assignment was of a “stand-by” nature as the “in-house mental and behavioral health specialist” and to my understanding my professional skills were designated and assigned as a means of _assistance_ to the Zoldyck family **_lawyers_** **as** **needed**.

 

This **very** _passive_ position quickly became dry, and unacceptable to me. My **_“youthful impatience,”_**

 as Grandfather Zeno so eloquently put it, insist that I take a more **_active_** role in my duties. This is how I ended up taking on the tedious **almost** impossible task of **_successfully_** identifying, recording, and observing each unique base level of “psychiatric normality” for each living Zoldyck family member.

 

Furthermore, my interest and study efforts paid a higher yield than anyone here **_ever_** expected because once I achieved a deeper understanding of this dynamic family structure by _“putting into practice”_ the knowledge I gained in my university studies, I was able to create a _modified_ form of assistance wherever I could see a connective tissue between my studies and the experience of **being** a Zoldyck family member as **only** another Zoldyck member could.

 

This initiative taken, although **initially** seen by those such as Grandfather as **_“youthful impatience,”_** turned out to be a **very** wise preemptive measure. The effects linked directly to the preemptive measure taken, took on the feeling of opening secret doorways, allowing me a _“seat of intimate proximity's”_ or an _“Exclusive V.I.P. Backstage All Access-Pass”_ if you will, into the inner workings of each family member that took active participation in my personalized program.

 

Imagine my surprise when I discovered the percent of Zoldyck family member’s that were actually highly receptive, quickly evolving, and very cooperative about opening individual connections with me. Not as the youngest child of this family but as its licensed practitioner mental health care liaison!

 

This was unprecedented! An actual percentage rate of cooperation that **no** other Zoldyck has ever orchestrated, accomplished, or experienced while working with other Zoldyck’s, unless they were name sharers by equal willing and **chosen** bonds such as marriage.

 

In lay terms, taking a **personal** approach to interacting with members of this family has unexpectedly created a natural lubrication called **trust**!

 

As opposed to the **forced** mechanical interactions this family is notorious for, roughly pressing up against one another like heat-warped metallic stamps *clankingly awkward. ALL simply attempting to **_express_** themselves! Tsk…Tragic.

 

In turn, this has caused the “efficient machine” unexpectedly to run more **_efficiently_** considering the distance we’ve traveled thus far! A prime example of this, although he may not see it himself as of yet due to the trauma and stress he is currently undergoing is none other than the subject of my notes today, whom I will now discuss briefly following this marked passage.

 

My patient and sibling **I** llumi **Z.** although in crisis, is a prime candidate example of how this added “human touch” can dramatically change an outcome. My sibling and patient has recently displayed _unusual_ (for him) signs of stress, which to me is clearly related to a **newer** and growing shock or trauma in his life.

 

The change in **itself** is shocking to **all** family members who thought they would never live to see the day that Illumi Zoldyck broke a sweat in the presence of another being. **Beyond** out of character behavior, what he currently displays unwillingly these days. My brother (referred to affectionately as “Illunii-San” especially when face to face) actually called **me** last night to meet him in his office to administer and monitor his vitals while under a “Zoldyck strength” Truth Serum! All so that he would be forced to journal the whole bold direct **truth** , as opposed to a watered down washed out partial.

 

The trick or key to success in a situation like that one is:

 

**_~ Compromise ~_ **

I agreed to administer and monitor on one condition, the condition being that he answer a few simple questions of mine with honesty. He surprisingly agreed. I asked first, why did he need such an aggressive means to simply to journal the facts of his past?

 

The assignment was simple. I ask every morning first thing if he will come down to see me, for a half hour just to start. I assumed this would be much easier to accomplish for him since he has moved back into the Estate. Yet, every day for the past 3 weeks he answers ‘No.’ (He has never been inside of my office even though it is directly downstairs!) My remodeled suite in the basement of the Zoldyck estate in my opinion, is very comfortable. Everyone who has come since I finished it was so surprised when they entered. They each said after sitting in here no longer than 5 mins.

 

_“You forget you are even at the estate!”_

 

 The Elder Heads came to check on his “progress” last week. Since he had not come in yet, I had none to share. This was deemed “unacceptable” and dropped into my lap as:

 

“ ** _Fix. It. Kalluto.”_**

 

*Electro eye roll*

 

 So, I needed to get ‘interactive’ with Illunii-San on an A.S.A.P. status. That next day I came up with our first compromise. Since he would or could not come downstairs, I would send him a downloadable interactive journal. I explained the difference in the sections workable vs. personal spaces.

 

All I asked was for him to journal in the workable area, about the past. Particularly, the pivotal point of this crisis he is going through. Recall and Describe. Simple assignment, right?

 

The first entry, there was hesitation. That is understandable. Especially considering the circumstances and with whom I am working with here.

 

The second entry was about to end with an I.V. line of some pretty hardcore “brain nukes” (another slang for the Truth Serum.) I needed for him to **acknowledge** , or at least **try** to admit to himself the **reason** this was so difficult.

 

At first, he was so focused on the serum and the breaking he was willing to undergo to even comprehend what I was asking. He would not even make eye contact with me. He just stared with that ‘dead eye blank stare’ at his laptop screen, as if it were his mark. I sat on his desk in front of the screen, waiting to gain attention to the question I asked.

****

**_“No Answer, No Serum”_ **

 

 

I said. He almost rolled **his** eyes. Instead he turned his entire head away and mumbled something. I ignored the mumbles. I ended up threatening to just leave because it was getting late and I was not in the mood for this at all. As I started packing everything back up in my large duffel bag he finally blurted out, the most heartbreaking thing, I believe I have ever heard in my entire life! He hung his head for a moment and then yelled out in a "loud for Illumi" harsh whisper:

 

“ ** _…BECAUSE I AM AFRAID! ALRIGHT????”_**

 

It appears that my dear Illunii-San **had** a breakable dam after all. If one person were **ever** to **care** enough, to ponder his inner workings it may have not gone unseen for all of these years.

 

Large tears fat with emotion rolled silently down my brokenhearted brother’s cheek. I dabbed his cheek with a tissue, then I dabbed my own. He seemed shocked that he did not shed tears alone. I promptly began the I.V. as promised.

 

He has needed help, for a very, **very** long time. A **major** shortsightedness on the part of our family heads. One they are fortunate was caught, and gently cradled to comfort. Had it not been handled by such a professional “mitt” the results would most certainly have been as catastrophically **devastating** to this family as the events of Hiroshima and Nagasaki was to these very lands a little over half a century ago.

 

This is not a dramatic overstatement. I will elaborate as pieces to this nearly averted catastrophe unfolds.

 

For now, I continue to encourage my patient and sibling to return inside of his mind to a beginning. A time and place noted as “special” within himself, within his memory and heart. Allowing the words to have truthful meaning, life… acceptance of what he paradoxically fights tooth and nail to deny existed at all. I have asked him to journal, and take me on a journey back in time, to the pivotal moment, which perhaps not so coincidentally happened when first he met the ever notorious:

****

**_~ Hisoka Morow_ ** **_♦_ ** **_~_ **

The obvious (to me most certainly) pivotal point in my brother’s evolution. Now if only **he** can acknowledge how much so… **If** only he could see…I now need to make corresponding notes in his journal. He felt my locking his “accident” an act of “humiliation” I need to address and correct this misguided understanding immediately. Our relationship is at far too delicate a stage for him to believe I would use such a tool.

 

_~Poor Illu… Not ALL Zoldyck’s are Pricks…~_

 

**-End of Medical and Personal Journal Notation-**

\-------------------------------------- H&I -------------------------------------

**Interactive Journal Entry response #1**

**Dr. Z**

**RE: Journal Entry 2**

**Specifically:**

**“…that burn of course is nothing compared to the burning friction, of Hisoka Morow♥ when he is drilling your hole from behind... using your hair that he has put into braids as reins for his ride mm-mm…**

**…Oh gods… why did I leave you behind???**

**(For the record I especially protest that the paragraph and statement just above this comment, and all of the serum induced blunders that are locked here per Dr. Zoldyck’s orders. I attempted to put the statement above in a private journal area. He claims it is important that it remains here. Great Kalluto, Humiliation. Thanks.)”**

Illumi-san, I need for you to understand why this “mistake” may not be a mistake at all. I need for you to understand my truest motive and reason for locking this here for ONLY the two of us to ever see. It is imperative that you understand this here and now. First Brother let me say, I AM NOT your enemy. I mean that in every sense of those words. Do you understand why I need to FIRST make that clear? If I am not your enemy, then there are no bullets in my guns. My guns are never aimed to hurt you. For the simple fact that you are not my enemy. Now please replace the words **< Bullets and Guns>** with the words **< Deceit and Intention>** so hopefully you can hear me differently now. Or at least begin to.

 

 Illunii-San, I believe it is very possible, that subconsciously you **want** what you feel to be known, you **want** the right to celebrate when another individual makes **_you feel special_**. Guess what?...

_**You ARE Special!** _

 

 Know what else? No matter the title of the other person that makes you feel **_extraordinary_** It is perfectly okay that they DO. It is also perfectly okay that you ENJOY such feelings. It is okay to shout it from the roof tops if it makes you HAPPY.

 

I believe a **tremendous** amount of this inability to free yourself from that invisible entanglement is because you are **imprisoned** to a certain degree.

 

 You placed those words on this page because a part of you wants to be **FREE** Illunii-San. As a **BEACON** of **HOPE** , **LOVE** , and **FREEDOM** … It will **stay**. I **need** that part of you to see that I **HEAR** it **loud** and **clear** and the **cavalry** is on its way Onii-San. Hang in there.

-Dr. Kalluto Zoldyck

**{End of Interactive Journal Entry Response}**

 

**Interactive Journal Entry Response #2**

**I.Z.**

**RE: Interactive Journal Entry Response #1**

**Heh…**

 

 **Cavalry** huh? …

 

An _entire_ cavalry, **just** to rescue _me Otōto_?

 

Kami, I’ve become a fucking “distressed damsel.”

 

 **Otōto** …

 **I am** the **thing** that goes **_*bump*_** in the night.

 **I kill** cavalries **alone** from the shadows if they **_attempt_** to protect my **mark**.

 **I am** the Shinigami that appears and disappears just as quickly with the fog of midnight.

 

**If _Cavalry_ is your _tool_ ,**

**You. Cannot. Save. Me.**

**Journal Entry 3**

**I.Z.**

I definitely **am** going to try and be a “good boy” today. As mother always says, “Honesty **is** the best policy” Damn I believe I have a T.S.H. I now am truly wondering about the **_grade_** of the serum my little brother used last night. I have not experienced pain from a ‘brain nuke’ since early training days. Interesting.

 

In my case, **honesty** **did** still allow me to acknowledge the reality of my emotional ‘self’ as Kalluto-sensei calls it. _(see? I pay attention.)_

 

I wonder what **strength** of serum he had to use on me? I know we Zoldyck’s especially have to have doses of **strength** and **_grades_** that **far** exceed the common standards, just so that it will effectively do what it was designed to. That is a downfall for drug resistance training at a young age.

 

There I go again Kalluto calls that “Avoidance” … gods. Kalluto, _Kalluto_ , **Kalluto**!! Who knew my young 18-year-old brother was SO OBSERVANT of his own family?

 

It is good and well that he has taken an interest in helping his family like this, sometimes it just _really_ feels like he is _patronizing_ me. Sometimes it is difficult to take him **seriously**!

 Okay if I am to be completely “transparent” here which is constantly the goal, I mostly feel this way when he is challenging me to do something I truly do NOT wish to do. For instance, this writing about the beginning…

 Writing about “ _him”_ period! What kind of brother does not recognize when a sibling wants to run away from certain _things_ sometimes? I understand NOT facing one’s personal issues head on can lead to dangerous behaviors…

 But…

Seriously, Since when has my life **not** spelled out: 

**D. A. N. G. E. R. O. U. S?**

Okay respectfully _Dr. Zoldyck_ I need to know the reason for such a pointless request. How will reliving **my** past, just to take **you** on a trip into a _history_ that has no _future_ going to help anyone here??

 Tell me exactly how does this begin to assist me in putting my guts back into the space beneath my ribs so that I can press forward with my life?

 I am just failing to see **how…**

**_“Once upon a time, there were 2 people who **had** a ‘thing’ now they don’t. The **End**!”_  **

…is going to do anything except for ‘entangle’ me tighter into an emotionally **unstable** place!  Perhaps I shall make a phone call to open this line of questioning with *Otōto before I continue. If he cannot **convince** me of the therapeutic necessity, I may not take him on this journey at all.

 **\- Journal Entry 3 paused** **-**

**\- 30 minutes later-**

**\- Journal Entry 3 resumed** **-**

**Fine.**

It is settled then. Point taken Kalluto… Excuse me, **Dr. Zoldyck**. Heh! *Wadi-Wadi! …it looks like I will be in _compliance_ with my very _interested_ sibling after all. “ _Doctors_ _orders,”_ it appears.

 That kid never ceases to amaze me… He will not allow me to forget that he is _seasoned_ , and now also an _adult_. Legally anyways. Zoldyck children technically never have what commoners refer to as a _“normal childhoods”_ if it can even be called a _childhood_ at all **.**

 My eyes have certainly taken in a lot, just _watching_ Killu pretend to be a “normal” kid. Heh! Well, let’s say that it was more than a **bit** interesting to say the least! That sure brings back memories! Hmm, he certainly played that role **convincingly**.

 Interesting when I think of things back then. I always thought for a very long time after **that** Hunters exam, I would just be stuck forever with the flashes of imagery from my memories!

 Memories of Killua’s smile bigger and brighter than I had ever seen! or that full hardy ‘oh my heart!’ humorous chuckles that echoed all around them both, filling those testing halls and grounds with a strange highly infectious contagion!

**~§(～) KILLUA (ＫＩＬＬＵＡ) x(ｘ) YOU’RE (ＹＯＵ’ＲＥ) x(ｘ) TO (ＴＯ) x(ｘ) BLAME (ＢＬＡＭＥ) §~(～)**

I will now officially give my sibling Dr. Kalluto Zoldyck the respect and credit he earned at the university. Due to the simple fact that his idea of using the memory to look at past events, especially when in a nature so volatile as the field of emotions, you can gain clarity in areas once foggy or clouded with emotions!

I was just remembering how impressed I was with Killu’s ability to self-delude so thoroughly! The way those two would carry on, day after day… test after test, event after event… It was just disgusting. Just the ugh… _twinkle_ in my otōto’s eyes…UGH!

 Even seeing that… that _look_ through my memory’s eyes… I-I-It’s just enough to make me sick!! What did Killu **think** he was doing there? He only met that little… little… _little_ he-witch at the damned Hunters Exam!! It was incredibly difficult keeping my distance. However, I was determined to be my brother’s keeper during that awful time. Killua was endangering us **ALL**. He clearly gave in to the wicked charms of that nasty little he-witch!

Ooooh and do NOT let that big ass ALL bright tooth, ALL day, mile long smile, or those gigantic deer dough “ _innocent_ ” kangaroo _lashed_ ogling eye bats **fool you!**! That little _“Apple Bottom”_ **mother fucker** released enough of his SICKENING, heated, magic pheromones to entrap **MY** man too! It seems I was the **only one** who could withstand that little ** _troll-look-a-like_** ’s evil spell!

**_… … …eep!_  **

I-I Ah… When I said … ‘ ** _my man’_** …

 **Special Side Notation** \-- >( _Otōto-sensei when you read this, I just want to clarify **now** that I **merely** meant m-my **traveling** companion, who is **male** … it is just a “working phrase.” I do **not** want you to **think** that **way** back then, 10 years ago, that I felt **any** kind of…of **lustful** desires or, any kind of **friendly** attachments to Hisssss-O…Kaaaah… He just -s-s-simply and suddenly became a **much** -needed colleague…The kind of **need** that runs so… so very **d-d-deep** …So deep it just _**_’_** _s-s-so hard- **HOT** … **Hot** **it** **burns** … so…_

_… **BREAK**! _

_I need a break **NOW**!! I am obviously feverish, and I **need** water I shall return shortly!_

**\- Journal Entry 3 paused** **-**

**\- 1 hour & 30 minutes later -**

**\- Journal Entry 3 resumed** **-**

**Zoldyck, Illumi Head Assassin of ‘The Zoldyck Legendary Family of Assassins Corp.’**

**I am the rock for this family to lean upon. -- > Not a burden for _her_ to bear. **

**I am her champion come rain or shine. -- >Day or night I’ll always be there.**

**I am the responsibility, bringer of **pride** not **shame** , -->The graceful Black Swan Shinigami:**

****_~Illumi Zoldyck~_** Is my name.**

**{END JOURNAL ENTRY 3}**

**\- Journal Entry 4 -**

**I.Z.**

I needed to regroup. Yesterday and everything in it seemed to have it out for me, even though Friday 13th is _supposed_ to be my fun (and usually) prosperous day! I centered and ground myself last night. I ended the entry centered. As mother always said: “It is best to **end** it as you wish to **begin** it.”

Hopefully I have earned myself some kind of stability and can get to how this is Killua’s burden as well today!

I have gained permission from Dr. Zoldyck to write about this memory topic before writing about the one he initially requested of me. He has taken note of the reaction this subject has caused and is interested in seeing where it takes me. For once we are in agreement. Which is always a bonus.

 That day at the Hunter’s Exam, Killua’s aura let off waves of something I never felt come from him before. To this day I have not been able to identify what it means exactly. It is almost as if it interacted with the aura of something or someone else and it caused such a strange vibration through the air. I had sincerely hoped that when he learned of Nen and how to use and control it he would take notice himself and work with me or _anyone_ in the family to help him “untangle” from that attached thing! He has not been the same since that day. Killu has not felt like **Killu** within his aura since that very day.

At first when he was skating through the crowds he was normal. It was boring. Hisoka went to “sniff” out the potential Hunters for this year as usual. He and I had been going to those things _together_ every year, that was _**our** _ fourth year attending the exams _together_. _**He**_ invited _**me** _**ALONE** four years prior to that one, funny… heh-heh he said it would be the perfect grounds, a perfect place for **_me_ ** to “ _teach him”_ the proper ways of an assassin. Can you believe that? He purposely had never finished before that particular year, he later said because the ones he “ _thought_ ” were interesting,

  _“Never seemed to get to the finish line before that year_ _♥_ _!”_

 That particular year was the most _excited_ that he had ever been at a Hunter’s Exam…

.

..

...

On a side note, as I am now also taking into consideration my memories… How they may affect me today, I can honestly say that before that he-witch **Gon** destroyed my life, I never much got “ ** _bothered_** ” or “ ** _agitated_** ” by whomever else Hisoka found “ ** _interesting_**.”

**_M-Maybe…I- Maybe, I always knew he found me more interesting, than any of the others…_ **

_So **odd** that his “ _interest_ ” in that slutty he-witch honestly has bothered me **so** much. Perhaps, I to, was affected by his powers, just not in the same way as Hisoka and Killua._

_I was going to continue my summary assessment of how Killua’s downfall dragged me along, but I cannot help but acknowledge this feeling that seems to have found a home inside of my **gut**. It seems as if it has actually been here this **entire** time. As powerful and bitter as it tastes… I am curious about how I was able to ignore it all of this time. More importantly, why would I ignore such a filthy thing instead of purging it out and away from me instantly?! What is this poison that festers inside? Why does it feel familiar in a way? What does this have to do with H-H-Hisoka?_

_**~§(～) A (Ａ) x(ｘ) Private (Ｐｒｉｖａｔｅ) x(ｘ) Prayer (Ｐｒａｙｅｒ) §~ (～)** _

_~Hisoka, almighty my powerful young god. You are superior in my eyes. This is why I have never hesitated in giving **whatever** it is you required of me… Although I have never spoken these words to you aloud I write them now and admit from **the moment** I was raptured up into your presence, observing me during my assignments so long ago… Well, I had always just assumed you were **the Horseman** of Death. The * **Kami** of all * **Shinigami.**_

__From the day I **thought** that I hunted you trying to find you as you hunted me yet again, that day when you appeared to me out of the thin air with your **entire** hand so quickly around my throat… squeezing the **life** from my body… while **Kissing** me so **tenderly** … Right before I passed out **completely** , for some odd reason my erection released its **sweet orgasm.** I'll never forget. Right before I passed out your blood lust surrounding me **completely** , I knew I had **pleased** you, I could feel your smile **praising** and **bathing** me from the top of my head to the soles of my feet... I could FEEL something, ANYTHING other than **pain** for the first time in my life that I could recall…_ _

__I remember thinking: “He MUST be The Horseman Death himself… He must be **my god.** Who else could be there at **every** assignment? Who else could be so **elusive** to the Zoldyck’s? Who else was **powerful** enough to kill the killer?”_ _

_****_~T.B.C.~_ ** ** _

* * *

_****_~SOMETHING x OLD x SOMETHING x NEW ~  
_ ** ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope you all enjoy this last 'calm' round of this fic for a while! Seriously because next week things start to get  
> * "Buck Cherry" Craaaaazy*  
> Yeaaa!! You remember the song right? OMG Yes! I can't wait!!! See ya next week, and Thank You for being part of my yaoi sik world! ;-p


	4. ~ BUTT x OF x THE x JOKER ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi and Kalluto seriously interact finally. So far everything has been discussed in a pretty professional manner. Journal writing is pretty two dimensional, compared to what the hell is about to happen now! We go a little deeper, exploring more juicy clues about which direction this kink fest of a story is headed in exactly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .*`^~HAPPY Hump Day Friends of the Fandom!!!~^'*. I certainly hope that this chapter finds you all in good health and good spirits! @~~`~} It is the middle of the week, and as promised I bring before you... something... I hope (my fingers and toes are SO crossed you guys!!!) I really hope will make you smile, blush, and feel alive! This chapter is heavy duty! At first, I was very excited to present it because it was so fun and exciting being born inside of my head... now I am... Ah... I don't want to jinx myself. So, I am going to shut up and deliver my BEST shot to you all! HisoIllu FANS ROCK! I just hope to bring something close to what you awesome people deserve! @~~`~}
> 
>  **§~ Active Warnings ~§**  
>  **ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE.THANK YOU!**  
>  This fic was written by a very grown adult FOR other very grown adults.  
> Graphic language ahead, very suggestive erotic discussions.Explicit sexual content.
> 
>  **§~ Special Thanks ~§**  
>  To fellow author GizmoTrinket who assisted me by Beta reading this chapter. Sorry Giz for the headaches. :-( Any typos/mistakes/massively confusing plugs you find here, I assure you were pointed out by them, yet still manage to escape by me. So, the blame falls upon me solely.
> 
>  **§~ Special Request ~§**  
>  It would be very much appreciated, if you ladies & gentle-freaks out there would please let me know if you do get confused, or if I am not clear about something... Please, speak out, or just throw a boot at the back of my head and point! xD Give me a chance to fix it for you and others who may read this. I don't ever want to give <3 HisoIllu <3 a bad name! So I thank you in advance for helping me shine a good light on our fandom by pointing out anything that is confusing in any way! Thank you!!! 
> 
> **§~ Special Definitions ~§**  
>  Pretty Much the same as last week
> 
> Otōto = Little brother  
> Onii-San = Older Brother (honorific respectful of course!)  
> Illunii-San = A variation nickname given by Illumi's siblings. Kind of a word play on his name Illumi + Onii + San (respectful honorific in Japanese) = Illunii-San
> 
> Quick A/N Reference  
> *Pick-up-Stix is not an accidental misspelling, it is the name of a child-hood game involving a small rubber ball and "Jack's". For some reason the scene called this "ancient" game to mind and it played well with the surrounding scene (in my head) lol!

##  **CHAPTER 4**

##  **~(～)BUTT(ＢＵＴＴ) x(ｘ) Of(Ｏｆ) x(ｘ) The(Ｔｈｅ) x(ｘ) Jokers(Ｊｏｋｅｒｓ)~(～)**

**\---------------------------------♦ H &I ♦------------------------------**

 

**Medical Observation**

**And**

**Personal Interest**

**Journal Entry 2**

~ Psych. Evaluation Notation by **Dr. Kalluto Zoldyck**. ~

Upon the recent journal review of patient/sibling Illumi Zoldyck, I am very excited to report a strong link to the “discreet” long-term research I have pursued for many years now! I had hoped that something would indeed lead to the confirmation of my extended suspicions! It is imperative that my patient continues down this path of recollection. I cannot confirm with one hundred percent certainty that this is indeed the missing link that I believe it is as of… yet. I sincerely hope to get some verbal confirmation from him today. We have an appointment within the next ten minutes.

 

 I was pleased that he agreed to meet for this session instead of correspondence through the interactive journal writing app or emailed writing assignments this time. He is usually so reluctant to work with me face to face at all! Three to four weeks, I’ve asked him to sit and chat for thirty minutes. Never once did I receive not even a ‘maybe’ let alone expect a “Yes!” Wow!! This morning was different, there was a lack of the usual resistance to my suggestions.

 

 I believe we are on the verge of a personal breakthrough Perhaps, my dear Illunii-san is ready to join the rest of the family in the new understanding and cooperative efforts to be more ‘humane’ at least to one another.

 

I wish I had better prepared for this suddenly compliant and cooperative attitude! My attire is hardly appropriate for a clinical visit today! I came here with the expectation of checking my case files, sending out assignments, making sure there were not any crisis calls to be dealt with and then returning home to my… personal activities I did not even bring my clinicians traditional white jacket and name tag, as I do when I am prepared to actually have face to face time with my clients/family members. I hope my lack of professional attire does not make it more difficult for him to (as he put it,) “Take me seriously.”

 

 I need to use what time is left to prepare myself (as much as possible) and my office for a relaxed visit now. I will make another entry upon the discovery of any additional new evidence pertaining to my _discreet_ long-term case study research, or the end of the business day whichever comes first.

**-END OF ENTRY**

 

**\---------------------------------♣ H &I ♣------------------------------**

 

Knowing every square foot of the estate nestled deep in Kukuroo mountain where he grew up, Illumi strolled the darker hall areas with ease. if one were to only have a restricted view point of his soft ghostly pale face up-close perhaps the sharpest, of eyes could see. They would need to be extremely sensitive to detail to even notice His movements so subtle. As for the average eye, nary would even be aware of the dangers he was maneuvering around as he traveled the hallways.

 

After certain points were passed in the very large labyrinth any intruder who may have gotten this far would soon realize that this definitely was no ordinary residency. Passing points where guests were allowed quickly became an obstacle course that the finest of well-seasoned and trained military soldiers would barely survive.

 

Hopefully any guests (which was very rare in itself) were honest about the reasons for their visits, because “booby-trapped” assumptions would be a deadly mistake and a very rich understatement.

 

Illumi seemed to be a blended part of the eerie scene in the halls, it became void of light completely at certain points, when he knew ahead of time that he would be traveling these parts of the estate, he would purposely dress in all black, clothing covering most of his creamy deathly pale flesh.

 

As he approached a familiar section of the dark halls, an extremely powerful feeling of nostalgia crept upon him. The memory made him take pause as the sensations washed over him. Cupping his own cheek with his palm, he shuddered as a chill passed through his body. He was remembering the first time he brought Hisoka down here into these tunnels. It was the first time he ever played hide and seek.

 

Lots of “first times” with Hisoka actually happened in those tunnels, like personal shared exchanges of information. In those tunnels he first learned of Hisoka’s opinion about his eyes. He also learned about the many twisted layers of Hisoka’s sadism. Oh, that is something he would never forget. That first night he brought Hisoka down there, was fresh and alive in his memory in this particular moment.

 

He again felt the thrill that made his body tingle the first time, he felt it while playing hide-and-seek as Hisoka **popped** up out of the pitch darkness directly in front of Illumi. Mere inches from his face, Hisoka was suddenly standing so close that Illumi could feel the air move in and out between the other’s slightly parted lips just before he said,

 _“_ You brought me way~ down here… just to “show off” how sleek and perfectly you dance with the darkness didn’t you Illu♦ _?”_

 

Illumi just looked away, neither denying nor confirming this as factual. Hisoka guided his face back under his gaze, by cupping the cheek Illumi touched in this dazed reminiscence right now.

 

Hisoka’s lips parted again allowing his tongue to slip out just a tiny bit, dragging it slowly over his top and then bottom lip. Illumi tried to control his quickening pulse as he watched this sensual display it caused him to tremble at his core. Unable to think or move in Hisoka’s hands not out of nervous fearful trepidation but, in pure muscle clenching lustful anticipation of what **could** happen next.

 

He recalled every single body tingling, bitter-sweet moment of this experience so vividly. He remembered how those torturous moments felt like hours under Hisoka’s close observation. At last Hisoka bit his own bottom lip, and said,

 

“Mmm-mmm! Oh _Illu_ _♥_! This is why you’ll **always** be my favorite chew toy! I just **love** it when all of your hard core Zoldyck trained stoic, unbreakable resolve, melts like butter on a hot-plate beneath my stare! **PRICELESS**!!! Mmmmm! I can feel you desperately trying to hold it **all** together too! Heeee-hee-hee!! Times like these… I **bet** I could just _barely_ lick the corner of your lips, you would probably **nut** right where you stand huh? Hooo-hooo-hooooooo!! **Delicious**!!”

Hisoka released Illumi’s face, he strolled away slowly leaving Illumi to work very painfully to hide his deep craving for him.

 

 _~ I am the only ghost who gets to disturb these halls! Back Off H-H-Hisoka!! **FUCK**. I cannot even THINK his name without stuttering??? _ **_ABSURD_ ** _. ~_

Determined to not empower any more thoughts, memories, any **thing** or any **one** with the capability of ruining his fun down here, he composed himself and pushed onward.

 

The particular lighting Illumi played upon in these halls, gave him  the appearance of an apparition. A frightful gliding face with no eyes, is how he appeared in the cameras recordings which captured movements in every direction of the long winding turbulent hallways. When he dropped his head forward and allowed his long coal strands to envelop his face of light, he could move through the darkness as if he were darkness.

 

 He secretly very much enjoyed these “surprise test” he had hatched for the Estate’s Head of Surveillance Security Detail. In an effort to keep Milluki on his toes, as it were. Illumi would sometimes bring signal disturbing gadgets that were small enough to fit into his pocket and easily activated by a flip-switch with his thumb. The cameras would react almost as if a specter were roaming the howling stone walls of the lower areas that were well below sea levels, even though somehow the front door was near the peak of a mountain.

 

Illumi would “pop up” it would seem directly in front of a camera, quickly throwing all of his strands of hair back with one quick tossing back of his head. He would linger for just a few seconds, long enough for one of the eight screens to cycle to the imagery of the particular camera he was in front of. He knew the camera picked up his “disturbance” when the tunnel structures would quake and rumble. This was usually an indication that Milluki had most likely fallen off of his chair, perhaps dropping some chilled beverage into his lap, which set off a domino effect of other uncomfortable situations involving foods of some sort.

 

The imagined visual of this scene never ceased to get a rise out of Illumi. Dropping his head back down he would appear to slither like silk back into his element, blending well with the darkness. He continued along the path chuckling to himself. In between chuckles his deep almost monotone voice vibrations could be heard echoing off of the stone walls saying,

 

“ **BOO** Butterball! Heh-heh-heh!

Rise and shine otōto! … Heh-heh-heh!!!”

 

Illumi came to the section of the halls where various “suites” were introduced. With his hands deep in the pockets of his tall thin black slacks, he galloped rhythmically down the last eight steps of a smaller winding staircase.

 

As the stair case curved, spiral winding to his left they  quickly ended in a long slightly brighter hallway with several doors leading to many rooms of different types. These special suites were mostly used for certain assassin type business occasions and… “ _situational events”_ (which one could only imagine what those entailed… after-all this was the home of assassins). One suite was different from the rest. One would not know **how** different however, until they went inside.

 

**§~· OTŌTO x GONE x WILD ·~§**

 

Illumi walked over to the third door on his right. The sign on the outside of the door read:

 

_“ Open! Please come in ring the bell and take a seat.”_

Behind that door was a newly remodeled classy black, “mod décor” accent splash of candy-Apple red, fully furnished two room, half-bath, half kitchenette office suite. Illumi removed the black weightless loafers he used to travel through the damp tunnels from his feet. He placed them outside of the suite door. After he let the door close behind him he took in the “feel” of the small waiting room.

 

There were three uniquely shaped lounging chairs. Black leather seats with candy-apple red throw pillows on each one. Illumi supposed they were shaped this way so that one could either lie or sit on (why anyone would wish to lie down in an office was beyond him). Illumi made a-

*miff

-sort of sound wondering if anyone actually had chosen to lie on one of those things.

 

There was a small marble table in the corner of this cozy waiting area. On it was a black desk bell, a clipboard with attached pen and a small potted Bonsai tree. The sign on the wall read:

 

_“Appointments:_

_Please sign in, Ring the bell and have a seat._

_Walk-in's:_

_Please_ _Ring the bell and have a seat._

_The doctor will be with you shortly._

_ Thank You _ _.”_

 

On the opposite end of that wall was another small marble table. On it was a beautiful black, gold and red Moriage Kutani-ware tea set with an incense burner. The top and bottom edges were black with intricate gold trimmings. The center band on every piece was red. Inside of each red band painted in fine detail was a black and gold “Zoldyck Dragon.” The black dragon’s wavy body curled around each piece and gold trim accented his eyes, beard, and claws. The Kanji that represented ~Zoldyck~ was calligraphy written in gold elegant characters on the center of the scales of the dragon. The kanji free flowed with the dragon’s body.

 

In all four corners of the room attached to the ceiling were four surround sound speakers. The sounds of a trickling brook of waters and a deep horned melody played softly behind the sounds of the waters.

 

The sandalwood that scented this small office was not heavy, it was crisp, light weight and of a high quality.

 

 Illumi let out a-

“ _Hmph!”_

 

-sound with one eyebrow raised. He would never say it out-loud, but he was impressed with his otōto’s classy style. He proceeded to the clipboard scribbled his name on the fresh sign in sheet, rang the bell and turned to look at the lounge seats in contemplation. Before he could truly decide on whether he would be okay with sitting where people possibly laid… down entirely, with their…

 entire bodies … ack! Soil was much cleaner and more comfortable than a collection of human bacteria.

_*gulp_

He was saved (or so he thought) by his otōto’s voice. He heard Kalluto yell from behind the center pieced art wall that stood as a false divider of the room.

 

 _“_ Illunii-san! Come on back! Just walk around the painting. Or better yet, have some tea first… if you want. I was just… just trying to prepare myself…and my office for your visit! You sure surprised me by accepting this morning! Had I known I would not have left my work attire at home. I just assumed you would say email the assignment as usual…so please forgive my… unprofessionalism.”

Illumi was very pitch sensitive. Something sounded off in Kalluto’s voice. He thought to himself,

 

_~If I did not know better I would say otōto sounds …nervous? Hmm. Interesting. ~_

At this point he definitely had decided against the tea. His curiosity got the better of him as he would soon come to regret. Still without having spoken a single word, he stepped around the clever false wall, disguised as a beautiful ceiling to floor painting of a beautiful black dragon who had the same Kanji on it as the tiny one’s on the tea and incense set.

 

What he saw when he crossed over into the back section of the room had done something that use to be rare… Illumi was genuinely shocked. He stood there frozen, eyebrows raised in utter disbelief, his jaw actually fell open…The last part of whatever Kalluto was saying just faded into the back ground, as the shock gripped him very tight.

 

Kalluto was standing off to the side of his very large desk, which took up most of the room. A shiny onyx marble desk, one could see their face in. on the left wall was a discreet body length mirror.

 

File cabinets blocked any view of the mirror. If Kalluto had not been standing in the mirror frantically wiping his face with a fist full of dirty tissues, trying to catch the running mascara off of his cheeks without smearing it further. most people would not have even noticed that there even was a mirror in the room.

 

The mirror, the mascara those were the least of things that painted an entire picture for Illumi’s shock factor. For starters, his otōto was tall! At least eight inches taller than himself and the last time he saw him! He knew he had never been in Kalluto’s office before, but it had not been that long since he last saw his young brother!!

 

Definitely not enough time for him to just grow eight inches like that!! Just the other day Kalluto came into his office and monitored the truth serum I.V. line for him! He is quite sure he would have noticed the growth spurt then!

 

Another item lending essence to this shock factor was Kalluto’s long, very **shapely** , creamy, _muscular_ , and **hairless**? Legs!

 

 _~Wait…_ _why_ _can I see how long, hairless, and shapely my not so_ _little_ _brother’s legs are?? Is that a mini skirt???_

_My Kami it is…~_

 

Illumi thought to himself.

 

**§~ H &I ~§**

Kalluto felt the burning eyes of his Illunii-san’s stare. He knew his brother could seem a bit… well prudish at times to be honest. This is why he was concerned about being seen by his brother this way at all. He quickly notices and accepts that his “tone down” efforts had already failed. He was caught between his brother’s realization and reality check that he was essentially a “big boy” now and he was obviously enjoying a very adult lifestyle. There was no hiding that much from his eldest brother now… to break the ice all the way rather than stay in this awkward “deer caught in the headlights” position Kalluto gave up trying to “tissue spit” and “water bottle tissue dab” the black mascara and red glitter flecked eye shadow from his face. He straightened up, with his hand covering his mouth his eyes rolled upwards he chuckled at the look on poor Illu’s face! He thought to himself,

 

 _~Kami-_ _Sama_ _I did **not** know there was a _ _paler_ _shade of white_ _TO_ _turn! He-he-he! Poor thing… He just might faint when he sees my shoes… Oh goodness, I think I’ll just try an avoid that… he couldn’t take it... ~_

Kalluto cleared his voice to hopefully connect with his brother again, he seemed to be lost inside of his thoughts, or on the verge of some sort of break down.

 

He tossed his head to the side away from the mirror, so that his **still** beautifully decorated lavender eyes peered at his brother from over his shoulder. This little quick toss of his head caused the already loose ‘chop sticks in a hair bun’ to fall. The cascade of a silk black rainfall slipped down.

 

To Illumi, in fell in slow motion. Down it fell past Kalluto’s face, down further past his shoulder, and even further it continued falling down past his chest, a bit further passing a glint(?) a glimmer(?) shiny s-something… (is it a belly jewel?) It bounced as it lightly dusted the waist band of that very short skirt.  

 

Kalluto was a bright red his face could no longer hide the humorous amusement and pinch of embarrassment his brother’s reaction caused him to experience. This was far from how he ever imagined the first time having his brother come down to his office to see him went inside of his mind!

 

“Oops! Heh-heh! These things…”

He bent at his knees all the way down to discreetly * “pick up the stix” on the slow elevator ride all the way back up, he gathered the silk black waterfall with his short-stacked reverse black French manicured hands, twisting it together and quickly “cinnamon bunning” it back, this time more securely and behind his head.

 

For Illumi, it all simply was far too much. FAR too much to **pretend** did not matter or that he could hide his shock. Illumi gasped out loud somewhere along the _lengthy_ mental elevator ride back up, as his younger brother swiftly hid his long, beautiful, black rainfall cascade of hair like a magic trick♦.

 

His mind was reeling!  WHEN did Kalluto become so grown up?? WHEN did he become a fucking diva to **obviously** be worshiped!? Oh… Oh my gosh!! Had HISOKA ever seen him in his… **not** work… attire???  What would Hisoka **think** if he… What would Hisoka **DO** if he…

_~WHY is it that I am I THINKING ABOUT_ _HISOKA_ _at a time like_ _this!_ _?~_

Kalluto interrupted his brother’s mini breakdown, preparing to move from around his desk to the restroom, where he could “calm” his appearance as much as possible before Illumi ended up needing for him to break out his defibrillator to save his life…

 

_~poor bastard~_

Suddenly clapping his hands to grab his brother’s attention he said out loud with a “sing-songy” tone,

 

 _“_ Illunii-san, are you okay? Your molars are showing Illunii-san… please go serve yourself some tea, take some deep breaths for me, I need to use the restroom… Okay? I am going to walk around my desk now… I am not certain about how you are feeling right now, but I know “shocking” fits in there somewhere…yes _?”_

 

Kalluto nods his head hoping to connect with Illumi. Illumi slowly nods in agreement, while touching his own chin. Checking it to know if it was still exposing his molars or not, as he apparently could not feel his own face at the moment. Kalluto continued happy with the tiny progress his brother made towards reconnecting with the world,

 

 _“_ Good… heh! Very good Illunii-san. Okay so in order to not shock you further, I would like for you to head back to the waiting room for just a moment for me okay? Pour yourself some tea, I just need to get to the rest room onii-san.”

Illumi does not recall when or how it happened, but he ended up laying down on a leather sofa recliner, hugging close to his chest a red soft fluff throw pillow.

 

Meanwhile Kalluto was happy he at least had left a travel bag inside of his office restroom. A smaller one with travel sized everything! From face soap to deodorant, shave kit, make-up remover, toothbrush, Extra virgin coconut oil for teeth hair and skin. a small comb and brush, a few of his favorite glitter glam hair scrunchies, peachy treats flavored lip gloss, a fresh pair of fishnets (just in case) A clean pair of boxers (just in case) a small aftershave lotion that smelled a little more masculine, a small bottle of his favorite “Japanese Cherry Blossom” scented pink lotion and body spray to accentuate his femininity if he were so inclined that day… His travel bag was a gender queer’s dream! A “must have” to cover any and every occasion! Well…almost every occasion…this…

 

 _~No this is_ _extreme. ~_

Kalluto thought to himself, as he sat on the black bathroom bench, thinking as he unbuckled the side strap of the extremely sexy eight-inch-high Stiletto footwear. He gave his small foot a quick squeezing massage, before he uncrossed and crossed the other perfectly toned “mile-high” creamy leg, knee under thigh… He ran his nimble fingers down the length of his calf and chuckled as he pictured his poor brothers face. He proceeded to unbuckle the other side strap on his very high heeled shoe. Holding them together

 

he looked at their design and smiled. As he admired the clear “see through” style he wondered how they managed to take the photo he sent in of himself naked… his cherry red nails gripping his ass cheeks, holding them apart, as he was bent over fully exposing his genitals as well as his tight "wrinkle puckered" hole, hair cascading downward as his face was upside down face between his own thighs, and in cherry red lipstick the word

 

_**~SPANKED! ~** _

_written in calligraphy cursive on his ass cheek._ He blushed at the thrill of almost being caught “red handed” or cheeked… by his brother. He giggled and shook his head as he kissed each shoe and hid them away he whispered to them and to himself,

 

 _“_ There is no way he is ready for you yet girls… hell, the world is barely ready for us after all!”

 

He chuckled jovially and looked for his pair of flat black dress socks. Slipping them onto his feet, he then reached for his facial soap and makeup remover and walked over to the sink mirror to clean up. He walked slowly catching his own eyes in the mirror he bit half of his bottom lip and smiled devilishly.

 

**§~ SHOCK x BLANKET x AND x SOME x BUSINESS ~§**

It took Kalluto a little over 20 minutes to get Illumi back to a place where he felt comfortable enough to share and talk again. He found him curled up on one of the recliner sofas. He saw that Illumi had not even attempted to have any tea, so he started there. He poured the tea and went to get a shock blanket from the back of the office (clearly very needed here.)

 

The smell of the aromatic tea is what Illumi remembers first, he blinks his eyes and then it comes to his realization that he is seeing things sideways. He begins to rationalize what is happening in his thoughts,

 

_~I am lying down. I am… in K-Kalluto’s office? What is happening? How did I g-get_

**_-!!!!!!!-_ **

_Someone’s TOUCHING MY HAIR!??~_

 

Illumi turned his body as quickly as he could to see who was touching his hair! He sat up even faster as he realized it was his brother, sitting in a proximity that was far to close than Illumi was accustomed to him being. A warm blanket was draped around his shoulders, Kalluto was sitting on the end of the sofa recliner. He tried again speaking to Illumi in a calm soft voice,

 

 _“_ Illunii-san? Shhhh… you’re okay, I was just trying to ease you out of that nasty shock. It hit you pretty hard. Are you okay? Would you please sip this tea now _?”_

 

Illumi had recovered his usual expressionless facial mask. Using his fingers to straighten his hair, tucking strands behind his ear neatly, he composed himself quickly. He lowered the “shock blanket” and turned his head toward Kalluto. He looked him over from the top of his head all the way to his hands. He saw the saucer along with tea cup being offered. He nodded in agreement. He reached up to take the saucer from his brother’s hands.

 

With one hand he steadied the saucer and just for a moment, with his other hand he allowed his middle and ring fingers to slowly touch the back of his brother’s hand. He slid them slow and purposely from the back of Kalluto’s hand where his wrist met his hand, letting his fingers fall gently between his brothers. he squeezed his fingers thus squeezing Kalluto’s as well. Without ever removing his eyes from the tea cup he finally spoke for the first time since entering this office.

 

 _“_ Kalluto-chan…you are a stunning and magnificent creature, but please don’t ever touch my hair like that again.”

 

Kalluto at first smirked. Mimicking the *Miffed noises he has heard his brother make so many times. Then he chuckled beneath his breath, until he could not muffle it any longer. After, a semi-tense moment, then the wonderful sounds of laughter, Illumi withdrew his hands and tea cup and begin to sip at it modestly. Kalluto released the cup and settled his laughter and replied,

 

“Absolutely, Illunii-san… and thank you very much for saying that! I never imagined you would give such a compliment! I feel extremely honored by this onii-san! I was worried that you, would not understand, or think of me as distasteful. You are so conservative onii-san that-

…he-he-he!

Well… Look at this! You’ve manage to undo my “adulthood professional mask” and reduce me to a bumbling child within only twenty words! Honestly, it is I who recognizes the “magnificent creature” that graces me with his presence today onii-san… Make no mistake about that!”

 

Kalluto stood and bowed deeply at his brother, he offered him a hand, gestured with the other towards his inner office and asked,

 

“Shall we?”

 

Illumi lifted one brow at his brother’s gesture and snorted in mild amusement. He accepted the hand offered and with his other hand holding the tea saucer he rose to his feet. Before Kalluto could take a step away, Illumi turned and looked at Kalluto again fully, seeing the height difference, he noted that Kalluto was back to his half inch shorter size that he was used to seeing him at. He smirked once more and said,

 

“Lifter boots?”

 

 

Kalluto Chuckled and said with his eyebrow raised,

 

“Are you sure you can handle it Illunii-san?”

 

Illumi curled one end of his mouth upward, with both eyebrows raised he made a “Hmph!” sound and nodded once as an almost “cocky” acceptance of the challenge!

 

Kalluto could not help but chuckle at this unexpected turn of events, just a moment ago his brother all but fainted at a “peek” into his personal world, and now he actually gave off an almost-

 

 _'Boy please! you don’t even_ _know_ _what kinky_ _is_ _until you’ve seen the shit I am into!'_

-kind arrogance! He was tempted to blow his brother back onto that couch with his “shock blanky” by going get his new beloved shoes that he custom bought! He squinted his eyes looking into Illumi’s as if waiting to be shown a line of “acceptable bearing” he could gauge his limit with. After seemingly receiving the question that was never officially asked, he smiled demonically and decided against showing the actual shoes until his brother showed more signs of being a little bit more comfortable with everything.

 

_~Don’t do that to him…he isn’t as ready as he may think he is…~_

 

He thought to himself, he opted to say instead,

 

 _“_ While I do enjoy the occasional thigh high, zippered, black glass gloss “come fuck me” boots, today’s footwear was eight-inch custom built “looking glass” clear Stilettos, custom in image design only.”

He looked Illumi up and down seductively playful with his serious lavender eyes while catching the corner of his top lip with his bottom K9 tooth, letting his bottom lip “purse” to a pout.

 

Illumi almost broke his affixed placid mask with a-

 _“_ Hmmm _!”_

-of amusement, and as tiny smile fought for existence at the corner of his lips. Nodding for Kalluto to continue he took extra notice without letting on that he was indeed paying very close attention of his young brother’s every tiny detail.

 

Illumi was very intrigued by Kalluto, once the shock wore off. Everything about him told a different part of his personal story. Every little piece was a link to a picture so much bigger than anyone could ever imagine! Now that Illumi had a whiff and a taste he was hooked. Like a dog with a bone this is not anything that would be escaping his attention again any time soon.

 

_~May as well get this over with…~_

Kalluto thought to himself as " **it"** simply could not at this point be avoided any longer. Stilling his nerves, Kalluto went ahead of Illumi giving him the scope of his “full rear” view as he turned to into his office first.

 

Sensing his hesitation to not expose his rear a long time ago, Illumi gave his brothers backside a thorough sweep of his attention. It did not take long at all for Illumi to spot out what his hesitation was all about.

 

While “shoes” could be changed and removed easily, what Illumi raised an eyebrow over this time was a lot closer to PERMANENT. For a moment Illumi’s eyes were wide in disbelief yet again today! The walk to the other side of the picture wall seemed to slow to a snail’s crawl as Illumi counted inside of his mind,

 

_~ichi, ni, san, yon, 5…roku… **roku**! 6- **six** rings!! _

_**Impressive** … ~_

 

 

As if he could hear Illumi’s thoughts out loud Kalluto said in a sly voice as he walked over to his desk and motioned at the chair in front of the desk

 

 _“_ Everything okay Illunii-san?”

 

Illumi knew he was going to **lose** this round of “ _shaken not stirred_ ” He had seen a lot of strange and interesting things in his life… Never had he seen anything quite like this. His curiosity was far to piqued not to ask… So, as he pulled his seat and lowered himself into the oversized leather stud bound arm chair he went ahead and asked,

 

“D-Did… Did that hurt? Is it for something other than decoration of… certain shirt tops?”

 

Kalluto, inside was giddier than a school girl squealing in long pigtails. This little non-spoken game they were playing, he knew he would not lose! Every time he caused his brother to break his porcelain perfect front, and crumble beneath the mountain of curiosity that he watched wash and overtake his beloved brother, well, it was downright **exciting** for him. Kalluto had not planned this! He was even **surprised** that it had this effect on him at all! He found it increasingly difficult to resist smiling like that damn Cheshire cat from “Wonderland”. Still he milked the moment for every drip drop of honey sweet joy he could get out of this interaction. Trying to not reveal his excitement he asked in an innocent tone,

 

 “What’s that Illunii-san? Did what hurt?”

 

Illumi wished so badly that he could roll his eyes. He seemed to be wanting to do that a lot lately, as if it would relieve some sort of fidgety irritation building up inside, still he wanted to know pretty badly so he ‘curbed the attitude’ for now,

 

“The **rings**. Those **rings** that you have… what? **E-Embedded?** I do not even know how to say HOW those are **in** your back there! Your shirt? Top? The strings… they are laced through silver rings that are beneath the s-skin in your back? …"

Frustration growing quickly because he could not accurately, or rather comfortably describe what he was talking about and he had a growing suspicion that Kalluto was enjoying watching him struggle with the correct terminology, just a bit too much.

" …KALLUTO you KNOW what I am asking about!! Cease this **silly** game, and your **laughing** mockery and answer the **inquiry** this instant!”

 

Kalluto threw his hands up and feigned innocence as if he had no idea what his onii-san could be talking about! The act only lasted a moment before he lowered himself into the twin of the chair that his brother sat in. He stifled his giggles and looked seriously at his brother ready to come clean.

 

“My apologies Illunii-san, your inquisitiveness was just to adorable to not tinker with for just a bit…You are asking about my body mod rings? Or Body Modification Rings. Well, if you’ll play a little Quid pro Quo with me maybe we can help one another Illunii-san.”

 

Oddly enough, Illumi was prepared for such a thing, it was odd because it was Hisoka who prepped his mind for such a response. The odd similarity did not go unnoticed by Illumi, after silently chuckling at the oddness of, well **all** of this he agreed.

 

Kalluto, not holding back the excitement of this unexpected exchange, clapped his hands together and said,

 

“Yes!? Nice! This is great!! Okay, since I did give you Google basic info already about my piercings, I believe the question asking ball is in my court _?”_

 

Illumi nodded in agreement and waved his hand in a gesture indicating his openness and wanting his brother to proceed. Kalluto pulled out his tablet excited that he did not have to be sneaky about getting some answers to his long sought out questions. Reviewing the notes in his tablet, he came to a question he hoped Illumi would agree was “fair exchange” level of information share,

 

“I need to get some clarity on some facts in files that seem to be hidden, for some odd reason. Perhaps they are simply lost. So, just to clarify… how old **were** you when Hisoka came into your life _?_ ”

 

Illumi almost visibly shuddered hearing Hisoka’s name out loud. As much as he tried to prepare himself for his name to come up, it still quickened his heart rate to have a family member or any **one** for that matter asking questions, about such an **intimate** and private subject in his life. He took a deep breath and answered,

 

“Seventeen years old.”

 

“Were you about to turn eighteen any time soon or…?”

 

“I believe the ‘question ball’ is now in my court”

 

Illumi answered. Kalluto nodded at the sharpness of his brother’s quick mind and awaited the question.Illumi in all seriousness began his detailed question,

 

“Your top has laces. Like shoe laces, they travel around your neck, through the piercings in your back, through the jeweled hoop dangling from your pierced navel, the laces continue zigzagging and crisscrossing upwards to just underneath your sternum where it is tied… clearly a busy top it is, **but** was the top you are wearing made for the body mod piercings or were the body mod piercings made for the top?”

 

Illumi nodded in earnest feeling like he conquered a mighty feat by articulating his question very well in his opinion (especially for not having the "proper" names of everything!) Kalluto chuckled at the clever word weaving of his brother before he answered,

 

“As a token of appreciation for your openness, and a reward for creative use of language while asking your question, I will throw in this ‘freebie’ for you. First, this is called a corset piercing, and I did not get it, simply for this halter top. (halter top<\--info freebie) I would say if anything, I bought the halter top to complement my corset piercings.”

 

Illumi nodded slowly, he was happy with his "freebie" and the answer overall. Alas, what goes up must come down. He tried to mentally prepare for the inevitable question coming his way. Kalluto reviewed his notes and began by reading a familiar passage to Illumi,

 

“And I quote…

 

‘I am the rock for this family to lean upon. -

 Not a burden for her to bear.

I am her champion come rain or shine. -

Day or night I’ll always be there.

I am the responsibility, bringer of pride not shame, -

The graceful Black Swan Shinigami:

~Illumi Zoldyck~

Is my name.’

 

End quote, now **when** did you take up poetry Illunii-san? I was not **aware** that you could write so beautifully! Strike that question… Let us replace it with this one… I am sure you recall writing this in the journal application. I believe I have heard the reference to this nickname before… “Black Swan Shinigami”?? Is this a self-derived nickname? Or was it given to you… hmmm? I must tread carefully here… Okay, final revision of this question. When did you first hear of the nickname or phrase: ‘Black Swan Shinigami’?”

Illumi huffed… loudly in disappointment, he had hoped the first question was going to be asked one about poetry, and HIMSELF. He thought,

 

_~Are ALL of your questions going to be geared towards HISOKA? Is there ANYTHING interesting about ME that you wish to know???~_

 

This was bad, Kalluto could visibly see the _strain_ asking the questions that had anything to do with Hisoka was causing. Whether it was part of the question or answer, he knew his Hisoka questions had a **serious** limit. ' **How** ' limited would very soon become **very** apparent.

 

 _“_ Approximately seventeen years ago.”

Illumi knew it would not take Kalluto long to do the math and realize the connection between his two answers. Now, he was DONE “pussy-footing” around. He was going to get down and dirty to the uncomfortable answers to his **own** questions. Why should **he** be the only one under the blazing **hot** spotlight here?

 

 _“_ Do those corset piercings have any **_erotic_ ** uses in the kinky _**sexual** _ play you indulge in little brother? Or… hmm… Let me **REPHRASE** my question… What role do those kinky corset piercings play in your sexual escapades with the men **you fuck**?”

 

Kalluto smiled wide and blushed. He thought to himself,

 

 _~It appears as if I have_ _pissed_ _someone off! He thinks he is embarrassing me or making the questions more difficult because his questions are difficult. Poor thing. He is so out of his league and he doesn’t even know it…~_

 

Kalluto took a breath and thought about how to handle his brother at this point. He had a few options, he could seem to have a difficult time answering just so that he could continue to get answers out of dear Illunii-san.

 

He could just answer the question normally and press his luck that his next “Hisoka loaded” question would receive an answer at all.

 

Or, he could take a more aggressive stance… play hard ball by OVER answering his brothers question, followed by a sort of “evil show and tell” display for his next question…quickly he decided against this for the simple fact that if he did what he was possibly planning. Well, it could potentially lead to his brother having an orgasm right where he sat, and Kalluto had no plans of having a sexual relationship with his brother. This left him with the other two options…

 

_**Truth & Chance ~or~ Lie & Gain?** _

Presenting things in their most simplistic forms always pressed a swift answer! Looking at the options this way left him with no option at all. He was above and beyond all else a Zoldyck, not just ANY Zoldyck… A Zoldyck with the Nen abilities that lie in the department of manipulation! This was business. He needed what he needed, and he would get it by whatever means he had to.

_~Forgive me Illunii-san. This is **business** , you understand? ~_

 

He thought to himself before he palmed his face and squirmed in his seat. He suddenly whined and asked out loud,

 

 _“_ **“** Why does my brother say such **awful** things?? Just because of how I dress, you **assume** that I am just having sex with all kinds of men? So, I **do** seem like a whore to you after-all onii-san?"

 

 _“_ Oh no otōto… You may **not** attempt to wiggle your way out of answering this! You may **not** use a guilt trip and innocence to get out of answering! If **you** want any more answers from **me** , you **must** answer TRUTHFULLY!”

 

“…But onii-san… Can’t you just ask a **different** question? Please Illunii-san? I gave **you** a freebie earlier… Doesn’t that count for _**anything**_?”

 

Kalluto proceeded to wiggle in his seat as if he were uncomfortable. Illumi closed his eyes and refuse to watch the “hot seat” he believes he put his brother on.

 

“ **Even exchange** otōto… **No** **exceptions**. You answer this one or this ends **now**. I will know if your answer is the truth or not so, do **not** attempt to deceive me Kalluto.”

 

With the trained deception of a Zoldyck professional Kalluto quickly applied the rules of engagement when dealing with a Zoldyck, rule number one being, **never** **underestimate** the other Zoldyck.

 

That meant bringing his “A” game. Oh, and he already had done so apparently, if Illumi seriously thought his dear otōto was concerned in the slightest about exposing his sexual conquest. If Illumi truly believed he caused him discomfort, by asking this question then, Kalluto had him right where he wanted him. The cards would all be ‘on the table’ soon enough.

 

_*sighs*_

_“_ Very well, brother…IF I indulge in sexual kink play, then yes. NEXT question…”

 

“ **No no no!** I told you Kalluto… do **not** attempt to deceive me! I am a Zoldyck professional! An assassin! DO you honestly **think** I would not notice the attempt to deceive me? I too am a manipulator… and **you** have a “tell” when you lie or act deceptively otōto. Now, **last chance**. I **know** you are smart enough to have remembered the questions correctly, but I will repeat it again if you truly did forget. I had rephrased my question in this fashion (as if you did not remember,) ‘What **role** do those kinky corset piercings play in your sexual escapades with the **men you fuck?** ’ _”_

 

**_~Yes! ~_ **

 

Kalluto had a silent victory as his face portrayed a look of being cornered. Illumi had taken the bait! He had not kept up with current events. Had he kept up with the current events of the family, he would have gotten suspicious to see Kalluto roll the lobe of his left ear, this was very outdated information! He had long sense ditched that awful tell through grueling hardcore “break” training carefully orchestrated by none other than Kikyo Zoldyck herself! There was no WAY he would ever roll that ear lobe again… unless it was on purpose …like right now.

_“_ Fine… fine, you win you **fucking** pervert!! You wish to know about my sex life **so** badly!!??? FINE!! **FUCK**! I may just email you PICTURES TOO after this you dirty bastard!! THEY PLAY THE ROLL OF SEDUCTION Okay? As a BOTTOM in homo-eroticism **sometimes** , it is necessary to **appear** to be a damsel in **need**. HAPPY? **NEXT QUESTION _..._** How many times did Hisoka make you come in the first month of your meeting **VIA** erotic asphyxiation? STRIKE that. **Rephrase**. When you ARE together, how many times a day does Hisoka Morow **still** perform erotic asphyxiation on you when you have sex? Please answer 1/1 format, and DO NOT LIE to me brother… I will KNOW if you attempt to deceive ME.”

Kalluto hungrily stared his brother down, licking his top lip, trying not to allow the victory to show to fiercely in his delicate features. Illumi, on the other hand shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He is regretting ever having agreed to this ridiculous game. The high crashed and did not outshine the low.

Wow, what a question to ask. Illumi seriously considered getting up and walking **out** , right now. He _**could** _ argue that “fair exchange” had not been met. No… he could not. Having this question circulate any further within the family without an answer would spark to many imaginative ideas within the Zoldyck hierarchy. Nope, he was **trapped**. He had to kill this weed before it TRULY got thirsty.

“6/6 if you **MUST** know. You think your little **_kink fetish_** is something?? You have NO **idea** what it is like, to have your FIRST sexual experience with another living soul so TAINTED by something so **violent**!! 6/6 times **PER DAY** Kalluto!! It is like **fucking CRACK**. Once you’ve had a hooked hit **it** **won't** let you, you **CAN’T let. It. Go.**

I CANNOT CUM **without** his hands around my **fucking throat**! Without brushing the brink of death **EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.** There… **HAPPY**?”

 

With that he got up and walked out of that office.

 

**~T.B.C.~**

* * *

**~ BUTT x OF x THE x JOKER ~  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You every one for hanging in there with me through this. Again please let me know if there are mistakes, or places of confusion anywhere. Like I said inside of my head it sounded and felt great! Outside of my head... well is not inside... xD Bear with me folks! I am trying! Until Next Week!!! Have an awesome rest of the week & weekend! @~~`~}


	5. ~ FOLLOW x THE x YELLOW x BRICK x ROAD! ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week, high running tension between brothers ended in a riff. Can they mend their differences tonight? The mystery is building and so is the smut! This plot just keeps on twisting with pulsating pleasure to BOOT! Come inside and play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HAPPY HUMP DAY HISOILLU FANDOM!!**  
>  I don't know about you guys and gals, but Wednesday is starting to become one of my favorite days of the week!! I get so excited to be able to share the next segments of my story with you!!! So I will not waste to much time yammering on and on, I only have a few notable things to mention and we can proceed to the yummy stuff!!! 
> 
> **§~ Special Thanks ~§**  
>  Goes out to my nakama and fellow Otaku GizmoTrinket who thankfully assist me by Beta reading this chapter. Any typos or mistakes you may find here, I can guarantee were pointed out by them yet still manage to escape my attention. So, the blame falls upon me solely. Thank You as always Gizzy! I do appreciate you♥!
> 
>  **§~ Special Warnings & Revision of Warnings ~§**  
> My awesome Beta reader was looking out for you all as they always do so delicately and so thoroughly. They read a scene in this chapter and suggested I warn you with a **noncon touch** sort of extra tag here! I do not wish to trigger anyone, so be warned. There is a scene where someone touches someone else that possibly does wish to be touched by the toucher. The touchee is touched with sexual intentions, but there is no actual sex between the toucher and the touchee. If this strikes a nerve that triggers you, please be aware as you read. I will note {NONC-T}as I approach if you still wish to read the chapter but not wish to read that part in particular. Thank You!
> 
> The Warning Revision is something that I realized myself. It was a warning in previous chapters, that I now see as "small minded" of me. Previously, I had assumed that ALL of the world in every Country had a "consent" age of 18. How embarrassing. The USA's way is not the "rule of ALL the world". There are other places in the world that have different ages of consent! I am not familiar with every countries laws and rules on this, so I feel I should not say +18 PLEASE in my warnings. If the age of consent is 20 in your country how dare I give you permission to read this!? If the age of consent is 16 in your country and you are considered an adult in your country, hell you may be married and have kids at 17 years old! Who am I to to say you and your husband/wife can't have a spicy freak fest here because your not USA 18? HAHAHA! SO SCRAP THAT. I'll say this from now on  
>  **ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE.THANK YOU!**
> 
> One more thing, Illumi has gained a theme song with me. It will be mentioned in this and future chapters. If anyone is at all interested and has YouTube available please feel free to check it out! Just go to YouTube and search for the Band: KORN Song: "Freak on a Leash"  
> BWAHAHAHAHAA!!!! ENJOY!

****

##  **Chapter 5**

****

##  **~ FOLLOW x THE x YELLOW x BRICK x ROAD! ~**

 

 

Kalluto felt like he blew it. He really went too far, too fast with Illumi. He sat in his office, for hours after Illumi left, after night fell he still sat. He felt so bad. The door had slammed shut in his face before he could even say hello properly. He stood toe to toe with one of the great Zoldyck’s and actually WON! So why did he feel so crummy? Why did this feel like a LOSS?

 

As he went over everything inside of his mind again he heard the service bell ring from the waiting room.

 

_~GREAT. It’s probably fucking Zeno-San… and I am STILL sitting here and dressed inappropriately. I just need for this day to end already. I should have went home way earlier. ~_

He thought to himself. He did not want to see anyone else at this point. He shouted out,

 

“Sorry, office is closed. I just was about to turn my sign around and lock the door. Call or text me please, I’m getting ready to leave!”

He then saw what he would have never bet that he would see tonight if ever again! Long dark strands fell in as the top of his brother’s head peeked in sideways.

 

“Illunii-san!!!! Oh!! Oh, it you PLEASE come in!!!!”

 

Kalluto could not believe it! He wanted to run over and hug his brother. He instead stood up forgetting again how non-professionally he was dressed, until his brother blushed. He nervously motioned to the chair he sat in earlier and sat down quickly himself.

 

“Illunii-san, I am SO happy you came back, I am really, really sorry Onii-san. I should not have p—.”

Before he could finish his sentence. Illumi’s hand went up to stop him from going further. He spoke instead saying

 

“Otōto, you honestly did nothing wrong. Not really. You were hired to do a job here and you are doing it well. I was writing in the ‘personal’ space in that journal. I re-read that last interactive message again that you wrote to me. Particularly the part about bullets, guns, intentions, and a sundry of metaphorical, euphemisms you clumped together for my benefit…”

 

Kalluto chuckled at how Illumi was so serious in talking about the way he worded things. A tear in the corner of his eye caught Illumi’s attention.

 

“…Did I upset you otōto? I did not intend to…”

 

Now Kalluto raised his hand and interrupted this time.

 

“The contrary Nii-san, I thought I pushed too hard, too fast. I thought I lost you. I thought you would never want to talk to me on a personal level again, yet here you are sounding almost… grateful!”

 

“Well… I am, am grateful. I wanted to let you know that I see your efforts. I did not mean to… belittle your efforts. I did not intend to take my frustration and embarrassment out on you.”

 

“Careful there Illunii-san… I just might think you are trying to apologize or something crazy like that!”

 

They both chuckled, Illumi raising one eyebrow and tilting his head almost like he was noting that his apology of sorts was acknowledged.

 

Kalluto felt like he wanted to come clean on the “secret” additional research he was working on. He knew his brother was far from an idiot, if he were ever to find out that he needed information that he had, that he was piecing together a complex puzzle using his _personal_ or _private_ information… Well, he was afraid he really would lose his brother. Possibly for good next time!

 

As Kalluto pushed this moral dilemma around his thoughts, the uneasiness of it did not bypass tampering with his facial muscles. His usual bubbly and cheerful disposition was “rode hard and put away wet” by the dreadful heavy and worrisome weight of ‘what-if?’

 

This did not of course go unnoticed by his brother who looked as if he wanted to ask a question yet judging by the “lost” expression his younger brother was displaying, perhaps now was a bad time. Perhaps it was his turn to be the cavalry?

**§～(§～) PSYCH(ＰＳＹＣＨ) x(ｘ) ASSAULT(ＡＳＳＡＵＬＴ) x(ｘ) And(Ａｎｄ) x(ｘ) BONDING(ＢＯＮＤＩＮＧ) ~§(～§)**

“Penny for your thoughts…”

 

Illumi said Kalluto shook his head looking slightly confused before answering,

 

“I would hope my thoughts would cost considerably more! If we are to put price tags on them Nii-san!”

 

Illumi chuckled and shook his head, he said,

 

“Apparently, Hisoka has rubbed off on me more than I thought. I said the same thing the first time he said it to me. He said It was part of a very old American song. In short he was asking what was on my mind?”

 

Kalluto poorly hid his obsessed interest,

 

“Really?... How intriguing. How old was this song? Does he make ‘odd’ old references like that very often??”

 

Illumi crossed his legs and sat back deeper into his seat, with narrow eyes (well narrow for Illumi which was not all that narrow overall) a slightly tilted head he said,

 

“You really are still in pursuit of those forbidden and classified files, aren’t you? One tiny fragment of an old file has you truly possessed. What exactly DID you see that has had you on such a drawn out dedicated hunt for the truth? Why is it so important to you Kalluto-chan?”

 

Well! Now it was Kalluto’s turn to wear the shock blanket!

 

“Y-You KNOW about that????!!!”

 

Illumi looked confused. Did his younger brother take him for a complete fool? He blinked rapidly for a moment, with his eyebrows raised to almost “offended” levels he pointed at his own face and said,

 

 _“_ Illumi Zoldyck. Head of the Legendary Zoldyck Family of Assassins Corporation? Have you injured your brain in a recent fall otōto?”

“Ah! Noooo Illu… I did not ‘bump my head’ (that is how you say that by the way) …Wait how long have you…”

“Known about your ‘secret case?’ Really Kallu… It isn’t quite the secret you think it is. Everyone knows you were obsessed with that mythical file.”

Kalluto stood up out of his chair as if a bolt of lightning struck him suddenly from behind. He slammed his fist onto his black marble table and shouted,

 

“IT IS NOT A MYTHICAL FILE. I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES I-LL U-MI-SAN!”

Illumi’s eyes popped comically wide at this ‘flamboyant’ unexpected reaction. He held his hands open sarcastically as if to show he had no weapons before he said,

 

“Relax little one, you might hurt those delicate bones -or-break those pretty nails, no need to become hostile.”

 

Kalluto exhaled sharply before he unclenched his jaw and fist, pulled sharply on his mini skirt, tucked a few strands that got shaken out of his bun back behind his ear and sat back down. Feeling slightly embarrassed at being Zoldyck handled like this he squeezed his eyes for a moment pinched at the bridge of his nose before he said,

 

“My apologies, for that unnecessary outburst. It is difficult to be addressed again and again as ‘a hysterical fanatic with an overactive imagination’ when one knows what it is that they saw and is forbidden to PROVE it. It kind of fucks with a person’s head after a while, you know? Hey… since you’re the ‘head honcho’ now… You wouldn’t possibly… oh, I don’t know… allow me to prove my not so INSANE self by finding the proof I need in the family archives, would you??”

 

Illumi looked long and hard at Kalluto. He said at last,

 

“You understand that file has long been “scrubbed” RE CODED and hidden, don’t you? Otōto, you will never find it unless you have a very specific codex.”

 

“Hmph! Somehow, I am the one who is insane though right? Gee…

I can’t help but wonder why exactly would such a “mythical file” be so securely and fiercely protected? Oh, but heaven forbid I ask **that** question, right?

_~Kami. ~_

 

I know it has been re-coded and hidden Onii-San!! I stopped looking for the original years ago!! I **saw** that fragmented file! What I am after Illunii-san is  supporting evidence. The things I saw in that file were so fantastic, so unbelievable… If I could just prove a fraction of the things I read there, if I could prove j-just a single fact…

 

**…Illunii-san…**

 

Are you not just a pinch curious about **how** and **why** **your** lover’s name was in a file **that** old? I seriously don’t get how and why it is not YOU who is combing those archives for answers! As fixated on Hisoka as **you** are, how has this not lit your curiosity on fire? You of all people--”

 

The sense that Kalluto made messed with Illumi’s mind deeply. Kalluto had him frozen with slap after slap of common sense statements, and small indirect questioning that provoked reasonable thoughts. Yet, the only thing Illumi could say to hint at the massive error signals blaring inside of his mind was,

 

“Pardon, what did you just say? I misheard…”

 

“No. You did not _mishear_ Illunii-San. You either were never curious enough to ask, or you **asked** and got the Zoldyck stonewall, and like an obedient little hypnotized soldier you just put it so far out of your mind that **IT** has sat right under your nose (and obviously your ass in the literal sense) that you never even shook a stick at it! Just from the fact that you are here in my office today, after the ‘prayer self-confession’ you wrote last night… I am willing to bet it is the latter.

 

WOW!... Hmph! Well, have no fear, Dr. Zoldyck is here. I have already begun to unravel those no-talent hack’s ‘work’ and it is coming ‘undone’ quite nicely too!”

 

Illumi did not know why, or what exactly he was hearing… More importantly what he was feeling… Suddenly it was a mixture of anger, resentment, a small unidentifiable feeling that sat right off in the corner, sickening like…? What is it?? His thoughts and something malicious battled beneath the surface of his conscious mind.

 

_~I’m being_ _used_ _. who is doing it? The Elders? Kalluto? …Not … him. Not Hisoka…Right?_ _Why_ _am I being used? ~_

 

**-I am a tool. -**

 

_~True. This has_ _always_ _been the case. So why is it upsetting now?_ _Am_ _, I upset about being a tool?_ _No,_ _that would be absurd. Why does Kalluto speak of Hisoka, as if he knows something about him that involves the Elders that I do not? *_ _WAIT_ _! * So, I_ _am_ _curious about what he s-s-sssss…SA- ~_

 

**-TURN AWAY. TURN AWAY NOW! NO FILE! ACCESS DENIED! ACCESS DENIED!! DANGER. DANGEROUS… RETREAT. -**

 

Clinching his fist to the sides of his temples Illumi became very uncomfortable. Shaking his head, he tried to “disarm” the alarm he inadvertently set off inside of his mind. Kalluto was quick and responsive as he knew exactly what was happening! He ran over to his brother and quickly protected his neck from harm and lowered his face to his ear and whispered,

“…Zoldyck personal entry access. Code: black dragon.

 

I will count backwards from

 **-five _-_** now. When I get to the count of _-_ three- you will begin to relax. When I get to the count of -one- the stress that holds you now, will completely have fallen away. Your body will feel as limp as a rag doll.

 

**-five-**

 

**-four-**

 

The alarm is shutting down, becoming more distant.

 

**-three-**

 

Shoulders, release. Inhale, now chest relax… Now, inhale.

 

**-two-**

You know the drill. It should be at your knees now, one more inhale and upon exhale let it all fall right from the soles of your feet. Inhale, and…

 

**-one-**

 

Illumi. I am removing your socks. I will dump all of that poison out of your socks. You can safely return to the thoughts you were having before the alarms. You can speak to the brother in front of you about those thoughts with NO CONSEQUENCE IF you choose to. NO HARM IS HERE. NO DANGER IS PRESENT. YOU FEEL AT EASE. Just you and your otōto here, he is just massaging your feet, out of love and respect.

 

Return to the surface on the forward count of **-five-** beginning now, with

 

**-one-**

 

Refreshed and renewed. Deep breath now,

 

**-two-**

 

Calm and openly, naturally, curious. Deep breath. Very good, Illumi. keep coming toward my voice,

 

- **three** -

There you go. Your neck is strong, it can hold your head with its own strength again. All on its own that’s right. Deep breaths,

 

**-four-**

 

I am back at your feet It is just us, the brothers. Enjoy this massage Onii-san. We will figure it all out if you want

 _♥_ _together_ …

**-five-**

\- Zoldyck personal entry access. **Code** : black dragon: close and conceal.” –

_~Oh my gosh… I am so sorry Illunii-san. I would never use this method unless I am fighting for your freedom, against the elders. ~_

Kalluto thought to himself. He sat there massaging his brother’s feet tenderly, waiting for his brother to recover from the assault on his mind.

 

He finally did stir waking in the comfy leather chair he rubbed his temples and looked down at Kalluto rubbing his feet. It felt good, but he wondered why this was happening. He finally asked,

 

“Mmm… That feels wonderful Kallu… but why are you…?”

 

“What? A little brother cannot pay honor to his own elder brother without question? You’re finally awake… I thought you were going to end up spending the night in my office.”

 

“Strange, I do not recall even falling asleep. I thought we were having some discussion a-about something?”

 

Not wanting to suggest or lead him to anything in particular Kalluto simply said,

 

“We were, and then you got to experience firsthand some of my ‘finer personal skills.’ ”

 

He chuckled lightly. Although still baffled, Illumi went ahead and accepted all of this as factual. He had nothing else to go on. Still, inside of himself something felt familiar and off. He hated when these things happened. Like something had gone on right in front of him, but he had no factual proof of it or recollection of anything solid. Searching his memory for what he recalls last before ‘falling asleep’ he found a tail end of a hint and said,

 

“ _Hisoka_ … Oooh, I will be so happy when the day comes when I can say his name without feeling like I need to clutch at my chest or lose my breath… Anyhow, we were talking about him, I seem to recall… Otōto, what is it that you know, about him that you are not telling me? That no one seems to want to discuss?”

 

Taking a deep breath Kalluto smiled He was happy that Illumi on his own, desired to talk about this ‘secret.’ He was very happy that Illumi was willing to hear him out at long last.

 **~§** (§～) **TRUTH(ＴＲＵＴＨ) x(ｘ) MORE(ＭＯＲＥ) x(ｘ) STRANGE(ＳＴＲＡＮＧＥ) x(ｘ) THAN(ＴＨＡＮ) x(ｘ) FICTION(ＦＩＣＴＩＯＮ) ~§(～§)**

“I do not understand why you cannot just tell me!? Why does everyone have to use the ‘equivalent exchange’ method for information all of the time now? I do not wish to play that little game anymore Kalluto! Look at how it ended last time!”

“Nii-san this is different! I do not want to feed you answers!! I want your own mind to see for yourself what **is** and what **is not**! The only way I can do this safely is to see what it is that you already know! I promise you, nothing I ask will be irrelevant to this case. I am not asking anything for a separate agenda -or- personal gain.”

Illumi wanted to believe it… Before he decided to give in and trust his little brother completely he asked,

 

“Then, what little brother, did my answer to the question you asked earlier about our sex life contribute to our case?”

 

Kalluto smiled and thought,

 

_~Touché onii-San I guess I do have to begin with the ‘tell’ portion of this ‘show’ to balance the score.~_

 

“Very well, you have earned this much of a truthful explanation.”

 

Kalluto went into his desk and pulled out a tablet. He turned it on and clicked on a few files. He handed the tablet and said to his brother,

 

“Hold on to your hat… shit is about to get really strange for you if I am right about this Alice.”

 

Illumi scrunched his eyebrows together, happily accepting the tablet. “The Alice in Wonderland” reference soaring completely over his head.

 

He saw pictures of old paper files very old paper files. The typed notation beneath the pictures went to transcribe what was quickly fading from badly crumbling records.

ASSASSIN REPORT 10

MAHA ZOLDYCK

SPRING 1908

 

I have lost track of the month. I do hope I will be able to return home to Kukuroo mountain someday. He continues to taunt me, the demon with the red hair. He says he is tired of waiting for _my kind_ to produce a worthy adversary. He somehow has all information of all of our (Zoldyck family of assassins) movements. He therefore MUST be a demon. He calls us “Shinigami” which I must say is not far from the truth. Yet he is ABOVE us somehow. He does not fear us what so ever. His NEN abilities far exceed anything I have ever seen! He in every way is terrifying in the most exciting way. He follows me. Every assignment he is there BEFORE I am. I have asked dispatch to keep all of my assignments on the highest level of top-secret status, because there is a traitor among us. It seems I was wrong. There is no traitor. Yet he knows. He must be a demon!!! There is no other explanation! I refuse to lead him back to the estate. I will not return home until I am certain I have lost him. I have heard of a pet, that one can obtain. A pet created to use nen as well. I will acquire one in hopes to fend off this demon. He must have a weakness!!

 

END OF ASSASSINS REPORT

Something deep inside of Illumi stirred. He frowned deeply at this report. He could not say what it was that disturbed him so exactly. He looked up at Kalluto, confusion possessing his face as well as his mind. Kalluto looked sympathetically at his brother. He waited for the question to drop. At last Illumi swallowed hard and said,

 

“This record… it is very very old. Are you positive you translated it, transcribed it perfectly? Is this the oldest one you have?”

 

Okay, not the question Kalluto was expecting… or hoping for but it is a start. He answered,

 

“Yes Illunii-san. Not only have I had it authenticated by my university, but as you very well know Great-Great-Grandfather Maha LIVES still. He has, without knowing he did verify the translation himself. I used samples from his own works to create a false document at school for the purpose of creating my OWN codex for the ancient language that he used. I did not reveal to the school great-great-grandfather’s existence, or true work. Nor did I reveal to Great-Great -Grandfather Maha the true nature of my inquiry. Since it was right BEFORE the so-called ‘mythical file’ incident He was a bit more fourth coming about my inquiry. After we assassinated the ten dons together he kept his distance from me. Began hiding evidence that pertained to that file from me. I had a feeling something like this might happen. This is why I have many tablets from long ago stored and trigger trap encrypted of his oldest entries. So, to answer your second question, no it is not the oldest one I have but it is one of the most intriguing as far as ‘building blocks’ go.”

Illumi felt dumbfounded, lost even. He did not wish to insult his brother, but this quite literally meant nothing to him. Wanting to understand he asked,

 

“Building blocks…and what exactly does this file begin to build here otōto?”

 

Kalluto shook his head he said,

 

“Illunii-san, you do not see anything… FAMILIAR about our ancestor’s log entry here? Perhaps if you would have seen the ‘mythical file’ it would click things into place for you. Okay, it is fine we can go the long way around. This one will definitely ring some bells for you. Take a look at this!”

Kalluto took the tablet and typed passwords and opened other parts of the filing sections of that tablet, he scrolled over to the file he wanted and then handed it back to Illumi. Illumi took the tablet and began reading the next transcribed journal entry.

 

ASSASSIN REPORT 18

MAHA ZOLDYCK

MAY 10, 1911

 

Again. He was there. He has already humiliated me in front of my wife. Yet the demon keeps coming. What more does he want from me? Why is he still watching my assignments? Keeping tabs on my kills? He just laughs after my job is done. He keeps repeating the words, “Sloppy. Messy.” Asking, ‘Where is the pride? Where is my grace?” He said, “I have never seen such a graceless swan. Perhaps this generation would not produce one for me.” He claimed he would “fix it” This is why he “needed to humiliate me” in front of my wife. I am fortunate he did not hurt her. I would have been useless if he decided to harm her. She was frightened out of her wits, but she is okay I hope. She will not even look at me. How can I blame her? That demon, he got past Mike the Nen Pet. He entered our bedroom late at night. I – we were having ‘relations’ when he entered. He giggled that awful sound it echoed off of the walls. Before I could react there, he was! All I could see was the diamond shaped scar on his cheek from the corner of my eye.

 

A/N {NONC-T}

 

 He held my wife down with one hand, by her breast. He said, “We don’t need for you to go drying up on us now do we sweetie.” With one thumb he kept stroking her erect nipple. Me he had by the throat. Caught in mid thrust, I thought for sure I was going to die right there inside of her. The fear and helplessness, the anger, of course quickly caused a loss of my erection. Which in my opinion was best because that demonic CLOWN would not get what he wanted! I was wrong. He kept laughing and squeezing. I thought just a little while longer and I would be useless to him. 

A/N END{NONC-T}

 

Before I passed out completely I heard my wife moan, I could not feel my body until that very last moment when my penis released a very heavy death load into my wife. The foul thing disappeared after that. My wife is pregnant. That demon came to my latest assignment to let me know that he knew she was pregnant, he said thanks to him, elites would enter the bloodline. My hair turned white that night. ALL of it. I am not an old man, yet my hair is all white now. My wife, her hair did the same. That demon said when TRUE GRACE is born he will know, because it will be different. "The Swan will break the curse by being born the first black one". I cannot help but wonder if it has to do with our hair color? I wish he would just leave us alone. I wonder if our child will have white hair? What will it mean if it does not?

 

END OF ASSASSINS REPORT

Oh, now the cogs were turning. Kalluto thought watching the horror wash over his Onii-san’s delicate features. Illumi handed the tablet back to his brother. He was shaking his head in a denial of sorts. At last he spoke.

 

“This is awful! I had no idea Maha-Dono went through such a nightmare… W-what ever happened to this… demon? Was he caught? Killed? Is this why every Zoldyck born b-b-before m-m-me has white hair??? This is just a story, right??? It couldn’t possibly—"

Kalluto saw this had a pretty harsh effect on his brother. He now truly felt he should back off a bit. He needed to just let everything unfold in his brother’s mind. He had pushed quite far enough for one night. He suggested one more cup of tea and turning in for the night. He got his and his brother’s tea and sipped it with him. Kalluto said his good-nights to his brother and said they could talk more tomorrow if he wanted. Illumi decided that he'd walk with Kalluto to the secret exit/entrance in his suite, it took him up to his car. He saw his brother off.

 

 **§~(§～** ) **HELLOOOO (ＨＥＬＬＯOOO) x (ｘ) NURSE (ＮＵＲＳＥ)!!! ~§(～§)**

 

Illumi was heading through the thicket that led to the main entrance of the estate. He was enjoying the cool night air, waking and thinking about the things he just read, when suddenly he found himself flat on his back! The wind knocked out of his body! A weight the size of his body on top of him pressing him into the dirt. A familiar scent closed in on him, all of this happened so fast that all of his senses were overwhelmed.

 

He suddenly realized that familiar hand was around his throat and that wet tongue slid up the side of his neck up to behind his ear. Illumi trembled and smiled. Turning his head as far as he could to silently seeking and begging for that tongue to enter his mouth. The hand let up enough to allow the request to be granted. The hot wet tongue entered his mouth tasting and lapping at every part of his mouth. Illumi moaned an almost breathless moan into the mouth of the other. His body squirmed beneath the weight of this would-be attacker. The thrill of his body however spoke of this not to be an attack at all. Instead a much desired and needed experience. A familiar craving flamed high for this particular touch. His body responded as only one had ever caused it to do so far.  With the kiss broken, Finally Illumi heard the voice that always had the ability to shatter him in so many ways say,

 

“I see you missed me after all Shinigami! Heh-heh-heh♥!”

(A/N The song “Freak on a leash” by KORN begins to play in the background)

Illumi was helpless and breathless beneath him, yet he managed to grind his erection into the man on top of him. His eyes rolling back into his head to feel the hardness pushing back. The voice whispered into his ear again,

 

“Yeeeeeeesssssss, you did… mmmm Illumi-chan I am going to pick you up now. I am going to take you into your new room here (yes, I know all about your…promotion and new room♣.) There I am going to fuck you senseless. Do you understand?”

 

Illumi nodded eagerly Still unable to speak. The man continued,

 

“You see, it is very important that I fuck it into you, that you belong to me and me alone and always. That there is no ‘escaping’ I thought I had drilled this into your ass while ago…Apparently, I need to re-braid my reins and ride it hard into you once more. No matter. As many times as, it takes pet. You ready?”

 

A masochistic smile accompanied by large tears rolled down Illumi’s cheek. The hand released his throat to pick him up bridal style and carried him off. The only word that escaped before he got all the way into the estate and all the way to his room was,

 

_“H-H-HI-SO-KAAAAAAA!!”_

Hisoka laid Illumi gently on the bed. He kissed the tears from his face and began to braid his hair. Illumi trembled. In his mind he recalled a time when things so simple did not reduce him to this trembling, needy mess. Part of him hated how much power Hisoka had gained over him. Hisoka as if reading his mind said with a sadistic grin,

 

“Don’t go getting all resentful on me now black swan… It’s a little too late for that after all♦!”

 

Illumi’s eyes bucked wide-open at that nickname spoken. He manages to ask,

 

“Why do you call me that? Black Swan… Where did you get that name? Your grand-father or something??”

 

Hisoka paused for just a second. He began to laugh sadistically, he laughed and laughed. He finally said,

 

“Well… **That** is an interesting question and theory now isn’t it♣?”

Illumi just laid there frozen at this response feeling somewhat remorseful already, because to engage Hisoka with this line of questioning, ill prepared as he was, meant he was setting himself up to lose. Not only would he receive NO answers to his questions but even worse he would pay by being pumped for information he was not prepared to give! This was NOT Kalluto’s Quid-Pro-Quo…This was Hisoka. The masterful and almighty of his world. Illumi chewed at the inside of his lip. Hoping Hisoka would just let it drop. He would have to prepare WELL before opening that door again.

 

Alas, it was however… too late. The cat was already out of the proverbial bag. Hisoka got a whiff of it and Illumi’s passive stance on the non-answer he received, and both of those things was cause enough for Hisoka to know some fun was to be had here! Oh, Illumi is going to WISH he had waited to say anything by the time Hisoka was done with him! It was early. This night was going to be a long one.

**§~(§～) RUB (ＲＵＢ) x (ｘ) IT (ＩＴ) x (ｘ) RAW (ＲＡＷ) x (ｘ) PUSH (ＰＵＳＨ) x (ｘ) IT (ＩＴ) x (ｘ) DEEP (ＤＥＥＰ) ~§ (～§)**

Hisoka was done braiding Illumi’s hair into the two long pony tail braids he loved so much for their _extracurricular activities._ Nice and neat he ‘spiral planted’ them atop of his head so that Illumi could place a shower cap over them. He then said,

 

“Oh Illu, I am feeling so patient tonight. I want tonight to last and last… So, be a ‘good boy’ and go clean it… like I like it. Mmmm-Kay?”

His sadistic grin and piercing gaze burrowing holes into Illumi’s skin sent shivers up and down his body. He went to his night stand to get his shower cap and said,

 

 _“_ Alright. Red and Raw like we like it then…”

 

“Mmm-hmmm♥…”

Hisoka lie on his stomach watching his graceful swan glide out of his site, hungrily licking his lips as if he had not eaten in weeks.

 

Considering that he had grown to appreciate Illumi for being the exquisite delicacy that he had become, he truly had not.

 

**_Over here it was “rub it raw” time!_ **

**_Just on the other side of town “push it deep” was about to take place._ **

 

**\-------------------------♥H &I♥-------------------------------**

 

*Kissing and sucking noises-

*Giggles and gasp of pleasure fill this darkened room-

*rustle-rustle sounds of plastic moving around-

*more giggles, more kissing… moans followed by licking noises-

 

“Mm mm-Baaabe… you taste so good Mm-mm…”

 

“Thank you… so do you. I really love this game. Whatever made you come up with something like this Hmm?”

 

“You know me…always coming up with some new exciting way to do things… When it comes to you, it just comes out easily. You inspire me lover… you know you have for so many years, in so many different ways.”

 

“Yea? Heh! Even still…  after all of this time? I never get old to you?”

 

“Please! How can you even you fix your mouth to say that? I can’t keep up with you!! Every time I think I have improved myself, or I think my skills to come close to “competing” levels with your previous speed from the last race, or the display of your power from the last spar, you best me again, and again! Ha-ha-ha-ha! I used to get so frustrated with trying to catch up to you my lover! I mean seriously in my family, I kind of took pride in being one of the fastest. When I met you, and witnessed your speed, I was in AWE. Even now, remembering the first time I really saw you fight I will never forget it. It gets me so hot to think of that day, that day your shirt came off and I saw how sexy, how toned, oooh Kami… It was a really good thing I was able to adjust my Kimono and use my fan to cover my erection. I would have never lived that down!”

 

Both chuckled and laughed. They kissed some more.

 

 _“_ You really had an erection for me that day?”

 

“Do you feeeeel this??”

 

(He rolls his pelvis into the crotch of the other they both gasp and then he continues,)

 

“Is it so difficult to believe? We’ve been fooling around for a while now and look at how excited you get me still!”

 

“Maybe you’re just a major horn-dog **doctor**. You are in your prime after all. Heh-heh-heh!”

 

“Oh, my goodness, just stop it would you?! Stop trying to squirm your way out of being the object of my affections… _Unless_ , you simply do not want me to be yours and do not wish to mine?”

 

“Now who is sputtering non-sense? Do you feel this??”

 

(The other takes his turn rolling his pelvis back at the other they both moan in pleasure and then the other continues to speak,)

 

“Yea, you’re not the only one who can do it **doctor**. Heh-heh! Mmm.. No, seriously… Feel how excited you still get me too? It is not so difficult to believe since you take me there as well. I just sometimes still can’t believe you had the hots for me way back then! I swear at some point I saw resentment in your beautiful lavender eyes… It kind of broke my heart, because even as a chibi thing in that kimono… I saw beauty. Hey, don’t give me that evil eye I was a little runt myself so! I can call you a ‘chibi thing’!”

 

They both chuckled and rolled around kissing more… The plastic crinkles as the rolling in the dark is happening…

 

“Pour more oil on us babe… Let’s crank this “naked slip n’ slide” up a few notches huh? The beginning was fun but now I want more of you… I want anything to land somewhere inside of one of us… and the anticipation of it all is starting to drive me insane babe… The darkness making it difficult to know exactly what is going to land where… Oh fuck you’re a genius!!”

“Heh heh! It is rather naughty isn’t it? Well like I said we have you to thank for inspiring me… You’re right, I was envious a long time ago. Then one day after I went to the university and we would meet up just to test one another’s progress, I realized that my skills had not dulled. I had gotten better and stronger because I was trying to constantly catch up to you!

Okay, enough about that! You are so right about this oil anticipation, but just promise you will help me wash all of this oil out of my hair after? I do have work tomorrow, and I cannot half-ass it because of this game again! You should have seen my brother’s face when he saw me today!! I knew this game; the excitement of it was going to get me into trouble somehow!”

The other howled out in laughter, before saying,

 

“Oh, by the Kami’s I would have loved to see that!!! Did he really need a shock blanket?”

 

_*Smack!_

 

“Ooooouch!!! Damn it Kalluto-Chan!! Oil slaps hurt!!”

 

“Well! It isn’t funny Feitan!!! You’re never supposed to repeat that anyways!! You swore remember??”

“Baaabe calm down! There is only you and I in here! I swore to never repeat it to another soul. You are the only one that can hear me… the only soul in this room, in this apartment… the only beautiful creature that I am going to land inside of if you put some more of that oil riiiight here!!”

“Ooo oooh gods!!!! F-F-Feitan!! Ohhh how did you….”

_*Oil bottle noise *Fwzoooo!_

_*Slurping Kissing moaning-_

The two lovers rolled around in the dark. Feitan did manage to land inside of his long-legged lover Kalluto, but it was far from over. Kalluto manage to end up on top of Feitan. Feitan gripped Kalluto’s hips and started bucking up inside of Kalluto.

 

“Feitan… Stop. That is too fast, let me adjust please!”

 

Feitan stopped. He took deep breaths and said,

 

“I am so sorry love… this oil and your skin slip sliding all over me makes me feel like a wild man… I just wanna fuck the shit out of you!!”

 

“Probably NOT the best phrase to use since you are in my ass…”

 

They both laughed, Kalluto continued,

 

“…I do feel the same… this oil is making every slip of your skin feel like heaven to me too, but this is still my delicate ass you’re in, so let me please… I promise you won’t regret it.”

 

Feitan nodded quickly, with his eyes clinched tight. As badly as he wanted to buck wild, he did not want to hurt Kalluto even more. He restrained himself with breathing, and before he knew it… his mind was blown as Kalluto began to move up and down Feitan’s throbbing erection. As he pulled himself upwards on it, he

 

***-SQUEEZED-***

 

Feitan eyes and mouth flew open and the site above him was so beautiful. Kalluto licking and biting his lips, his long beautiful hair was oily but still so beautiful angling his body perfectly so BOTH of them received bountiful amounts of pleasure!! He did not know what hit him!!

 

Eventually Feitan dropped his head backwards and allowed his lover to fuck him senseless, His lover never ceased to amaze him. His head was rolling from left to right as Kalluto skillfully brought him to a bursting point. Kalluto knew he was ready because Feitan’s mouth would say the naughtiest things right before he came.

 

“Ooooh!! Ooooh FUCK!! FUCK ME WITH YOUR TIGHT LITTLE FUCK HOLE BABY!”

Knowing he was almost there he grabbed Feitan’s hand and pushed his hand to jack him off as he came so that he could come as well! Feitan continued his “potty mouth” episode,

 

“FUCK YES!! GIVE IT TO ME!! WORK MY FUCKING COCK JUST LIKE THAAAA GAAAD KAAAAAAA!!!”

 

He emptied himself into his lover as Kalluto spilled his own seed violently all over Feitan’s hand while whispering,

 

“Yeeeeeeesssssss!! Yesssssssssssss...Thank you gods! Yessss….”

 

**~T.B.C.~**

* * *

**~ FOLLOW x THE x YELLOW x BRICK x ROAD ~  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh I KNEW this was gunna be FUN!! It keeps gettin' better! WhooHooo!!! Hope you enjoyed that! Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment if you wish! See you all next time! Have a kick ass week and weekend!!!
> 
> ~THEE HaTTeR


	6. ~THE x TWISTED x FATE x of x LOVE x and x HATE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week things unfolded in the strange and weird department, as Kalluto tipped his hand about his concern over his brothers chosen lover. Later in the chapter things began to get heated for the night! Kalluto and Feitan are obviously very happy in their electric relationship! Things began intensely seductive and dripped heavily with desire for Hisoka and Illumi as well, that is, before Illumi thoughtlessly brought up the weird subject he and his brother discussed earlier. Illumi quickly dropped the subject, hoping to have a night with Hisoka without the mental games and accusative nature that the "weird" discussion would cause! Hisoka seems to have deemed the oddity of Illumi's question and behavior non-relevant. The question now is would it STAY this way -or- would Hisoka now truly make him PAY? Come inside to find out! Let's play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> HAPPY HUMP DAY LADIES AND GENTLE FREAKS!
> 
> **
> 
> I hope this Chapter finds all of the friends of the Fandom in high spirits and excellent health! I wish to send a special 'thank you' out to a very special friend of the Fandom right about now:
> 
>  
> 
> **§ Special Fandom Friend §**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **§ ♥Touching♦ §**  
> 
> 
>   
>  I thank you!! For your comments and ongoing participation! Knowing that a single person is reading, and is enjoying this fiction puts a smile on my face and makes my heart feel warm and full! Thank you so much for your support! I truly appreciate you!!
> 
> -Also and of course!-
> 
>  
> 
> **§ Special Thanks §**  
> 
> 
>   
>  Goes out to my fellow writer and Nakama ♥GizmoTrinket♦ who thankfully assisted me again by Beta reading this chapter, on behalf of our AWESOME Fandom!!!! Any typos or mistakes you may find here, I can guarantee were pointed out by them yet still manage to escape my attention. So, the blame falls upon me solely. Thank You always my dear friend! Good ones are rare so I am holding on tight!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **§ Special Notes §**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> §~ Special References & Credits ~§
> 
> Illumi's Theme song plays throughout certain scenes in this chapter. While I reference certain parts of the song, the entire song is **not** typed out here. In no way shape or form do I make ANY claims to the song "Freak on a Leash" I do NOT own it. The brilliance of that song belongs to the rock band KORN. The clarified words of the song I read and typed as read on azlyrics.com. Once more:
> 
> {Lyrics Courtesy of azlyrics.com. Song By: KORN, Song Title: Freak on a Leash}
> 
> Some lyrics to the song are sprinkled through a certain segment of this Chapter. Usually and no longer than four bars at a time. The Lyrics will at times interrupt scenes and will look:
> 
> ~Like this.  
> ~That one above is considered a "bar"  
> ~So after this one, one more will follow.  
> ~The scene will pick up promptly after the last bar.
> 
> §~ Special Definitions -or- Descriptions ~§
> 
> *Illunii-San = A variation nickname given by Illumi's siblings. Kind of a word play on his name Illumi + Onii + San (respectful honorific in Japanese) = Illunii-San  
> ++ Also!  
> Milluki often refers to him in the way his son does a little teasing name  
> Lunii-san... as a wordplay of English word: Loony as in crazy in a funny way. 
> 
> *Kami = God
> 
> *Itameru = An 8 year old O.C. His name means "Stir-Fry" in Japanese. Fitting because his mother is Menchi which means to mince or to dice as in the cooking practice, she and his father Milluki Zoldyck both have a deep love and appreciation for food. 
> 
> *JanKenPon = A Rock Paper Scissors reference. In my opinion, The rock beating the scissors, the scissors cutting the paper, shows basic understanding of the fact that every power under the sun has a natural predator of some sort. Someone will mention it, in their meanderings, in a personal journal. If anyone does not understand this concept or wishes to discuss it, please feel free to say so in the comments section! Thank You!
> 
> §~ Special Warnings ~§  
>  **ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE. THANK YOU!**
> 
>  Without Further Adieu... Let's Play! ~(^ . ^)~

 

##  **CHAPTER 6**

 

 

 

###  _**~THE x TWISTED x FATE x of x LOVE x and x HATE~** _

 

**\---------------------------------** **♣ H &I ** **♣------------------------------**

 

**Medical Notations**

**And**

**Personal Thoughtful Meanderings**

**Journal Entry 3**

~ Psych. Eval. and Notations by **Dr. Kalluto Zoldyck**. ~

As promised, here is my end of day journal entry. What a day it was! I am exhausted. This day was bitter sweet for me. The link between the contents of the ever illusive, controversial “ ** _Mythical File_** ” and the person(?) man(?) demon…(?) who has all but enslaved my poor twisted brother, are definitely connected…

  ** _Somehow…_ **

 It is very HARD **not** to just say that the two are **one** and the **same**! I know… **believe** me I know how **ludicrous** and **ridiculous** that sounds. I mean HOW? Just LOOKING at Hisoka’s very etched, hard body… I mean SERIOUSLY the man looks like he was freshly chiseled from some thick slab of PERFECT marble, color slashed and animated! A walking breathing GOD…

 (Side PURGE Note To Self. )

 Onii-san if you have ever have a difficult time finding the silver lining to your demonic cloud, I may just have to re-direct your attention and focal point to the thick man-meat you get to reverse cowboy ride **whenever** you are so inclined!! Youuuu….

  **LUCKY** **♦** **FUCK!**

The first time I saw **that** thing, honey **that** day I **praised** any **lord** listening! I said whomever is the GENIUS that built **this** demi-god… is WORTHY to be worshiped **right** beside that healthy thick, dick mother fucker!!! OOoooooUuuuu!!)

Okay… My eyes are the only set that will EVER see that, I had to get that naughtiness **out** of my system! I **never** want to accidentally call **my** man by **that** clown’s name due to harboring stray detached lustful desires! : -p Back to business.

(End of PURGE Mode.) 

If HE **is** the SAME “HE” who humiliated our Maha-Dono…well just LOOK at Maha-Dono!! The (very few) early photos of him compared to who **we** recognize as our Great-Great-Grandfather today, there are absolutely **zero** similarities. You would have more difficulties attempting to tell Milluki and Killua apart, then assign Maha-Dono’s younger self of the past to Maha-Dono present tense! Heh-heh!

The point being, demon or not ONE-HUNDRED AND TEN YEARS is a very long time to walk the earth and have zero signs of aging anywhere on your body. Since everyone under the sun who has ever known of Hisoka for longer than one hour has seen him naked… (Blessed are the Kami’s for that alone!) I believe we could take the word of the wide consensus and say there is NO WAY that body is anywhere NEAR that old.

 Whatever the final explanation may be, I am at least certain that this is

 **NO COINCIDENCE.**

This **thing** is either the SAME **thing** from all of those years ago, or Hisoka comes from some ancient psychotic band of fuckable killer clowns that live and die to destroy Zoldyck’s, in some way or another.

 **Fos-fos-fos!!!**

It is funny to think of it in that manner, but if I think about it minus the humor for a moment I would still ask... From the weakest of life forms, even to the most dangerous of predators... Everything beneath the sun has a natural enemy of some sort right?

A natural ぐう to every ちょき

~or~

Guu to every Choki

~or~

Rock to every Scissor

JanKenPon? Yeah.

Anyhow, Poor Illunii-San… I think today was just too much for him. He almost saw **_Tit_** and **_Booby_** today!! ( ** _Tit_** and ** _Booby_** are the names I decided to give my new stilettos!) Oh, my that reminds me! I need to take pix of my new precious babies and add them to my journal entry! I just want to be able to look at them whenever my heart fancies a good gander! They are **_very beautiful_**. Very exotic. Very… ** _Me_**!!! :- P

I better get going. My dear ♥Feitan♥ Wanted to see them up close as well. He only got a glimpse from afar, who know what kind of _thingssss_ … he may feel inclined to **do** after he _seeeeees_ …. **_Mmmm_**!

Yea, I’ve got to go **now** before he falls asleep deeply! I definitely need the **_full_** **_feel_** of what these beauties are capable of, and **no one** can express it as well as _Ooooooooo_ …

  ** _~Feitan~_ **

**End Journal Entry**

 

Later on, that same night somewhere deep inside of the large Zoldyck estate on Kukuroo mountain…

 Menchi snuggled up to her large, warm mountain of a man. Milluki stroked her thighs softly, he knew this made her feel safe, comfort, and peace. They both were so glad that at long last the wailing and screaming **finally** had stopped. For them and the small few who still lived on the main estate property, the preceding hours had been **full** of torment. It was unnerving to hear such agonizing sounds. One might think a family of assassins would be desensitized to such things. In this case no, this was what the family **believed** was an “Adjustment Night.” These nights were rough on everyone. They usually happened through younger childhood years, they became less frequent and a lot more controlled as far as the sounds went.

  **-Just a few hours Earlier-**

 Milluki was trying not to alarm Menchi by acting unnerved. Honestly, he knew that in this case it was abnormal for an adult to cry and scream for this length of time. If it was a job that someone brought home well this **still** would not be happening in this upper part of the family dwelling unit. There were sound proof suites in the lower levels. The more Milluki tried come up with a plausible reason for this **insanity** , some ‘acceptable reason’ to feed his wife (who incidentally was already teetering on the edge of kidnapping their son and hiding them from this deranged family once and for all,) the more the answer fit with the fact that something was definitely **very** wrong tonight.

 Milluki sat on his bed, Menchi sat between his legs. She had their son Itameru sitting between her legs. He burst into their room, after being woken up by echoes of the distressful wailing, moans, and screaming. Menchi put her headset on over his ears and told him to watch to his favorite playlist of videos while his dad went to see what all of this commotion was about. As she placed the headphones snug over their son’s ears, she sharply elbowed her husband behind her. Her eyes were barely slits as she threw Milluki a snap-neck **rage** glare over her shoulder she frowned deeply at him mouthing the word **“GO!”** wanting him to put a stop to this nerve chiseling disturbance immediately! She tried to remain calm herself, as Milluki got off of their bed and begrudgingly followed the sound. Hearing the tormenting wails was breaking Menchi down quickly, she was far more sensitive to these kinds of things than her husband… surprisingly more sensitive than her own son. That too was disturbing for her although, at a time like this she was happy that Itameru was easily distracted. She stroked his long white braided hair as he bopped his head to the music. He has no idea she was crying behind him.

 Milluki pounded heavily and repeatedly on his brother’s door. The screaming and wailing was definitely coming from his room. After heavily banging his fist against the sturdy cherry oak wood the first few times the screaming paused for a few seconds, unfortunately it then continued. Milluki then started trying to talk to his brother. He thought it has to be an adjustment night type of nigh terror. He said,

 “Lunii-San! Are you having a nightmare?? Wake-up man!! Your terrorizing Mench and the boy!”

 Upon mention of his beloved nephew, Illumi finally acknowledged his brother. He said,

 “Millu-Chan, look I am sorry about this…

_**sobs**_

Listen… tell Menchi-Chan and my nephew that I am okay. Would you take them to a private sound proof suite below for the night please Millu-Chan?”

 Milluki was pissed! Here he was actually trying to be compassionate because, hey they were Zoldyck’s raised in the Kukuroo mountain estates! Screaming night-terrors were just **one** of the many uncontrollable side-effects of being a product of assassin training. How was it NOT normal to have night terror episodes when from the very day of your unfortunate birth your mother dragged hot electric wire across the sole of your tiny foot to get her use to your sound, to get you use to your new inherited life-long comrade. Your first night was a “welcoming” ceremony for your…

 -PAIN-

 Here he was about to shed a tear mourning his brother’s childhood with him, and he wasn’t even having a particularly rough “adjustment night!” Here he was locked up in there **intentionally** doing Kami KNOWS what, with we ALL knew WHO at 3:30 in the morning!

 “NO Illu!! FUCK THAT!! HOW INCONSIDERATE and SELFISH can you BE!!?? How about YOU and your KINKY TWISTED ASS CLOWN of a FUCK BUDDY go down to the sound-proof suites?? Why should WE have to leave the comfort of OUR beds OR have to listen to your S&M KINK FEST BONDING SESSION!!!? FUCKIN SELFISH PRICKS! I thought you were having an especially rough adjustment night!

  _**FSHHHHHH! **_

WOW! PIPE DOWN YOU INCONSIDERATE BAG O’ DICKS!! MY FAMILY IS TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!!!”

Illumi had his face covered with a pillow. He was crying into it now. He thought to himself,

 ~ _Millu is right, this is very selfish. Oh gods, it hurts so badly… this ache. I am going to have to tug on this bungee gum and try to explain to Hisoka that we need to leave here. I just hope he will want to go with me… I hope we can leave together… If only for one night… I hope he will listen to me. ~_

Illumi tugged four times on the Bungee Gum. He lies there in a trembling heap of a painful mess, waiting for Hisoka to come to him. As he waited he replayed the awful events of the night in his mind,

  _~HOW did this night… take such an awful ugly turn for the absolute worst?? ~_

 He thought about the harsh words that tore at his chest once more as he waited for the one who said them, to hopefully come and assist him.

  **-Flash*Back-**

 After Illumi exits his shower, he presents himself to Hisoka, just as he knows he supposed to. Just as Hisoka has trained him to do. It had become a sensual ritual. The signal phrase was a ping pong ball of showering metaphors passed from either Hisoka to Illumi or vice versa usually beginning with different suggestive things forms of _“clean it the way I like it”_ to the reply which can be said in a variety of ways as well, but usually runs along the lines of _“rub it raw”_ or even _“red and raw”_ Which told Illumi that after his shower he was to report to Hisoka:

  * NAKED.
  * On his knees.
  * Blind fold tied **tight** over his eyes.
  * Hands behind his back.
  * Knees a Hisoka shoulder withe apart.
  * Hair plaits released from pin ups or loose and brushed.



(This last one would vary, depending on how Hisoka fixed it for the night. In this case he had to simply remove his shower cap and unroll the high cinnamon spiraled plaits from the top of his head,lying each braid over each shoulder neatly.) The light whip dusting ends of his tails was tickling his sides near his hip bones. Other than that, Illumi was ready for inspection.

 Hisoka was already naked, of course. He laid there on his stomach on top of the bed comforter shuffling that old murderous deck of cards from one hand and back to the other. He gave no physical indication of awareness to Illumi’s entrance or presence at all for that matter. He just shuffled back and forth, his legs both bent at his knees, soles of his feet facing the ceiling. To the ear of a blindfolded trained assassin it soon became apparent after listening intently that Hisoka was swinging the lower end of his legs back and forth. His legs were alternating their positions, in time with the cards exchange of hands. Illumi patiently waited to be acknowledged. These sounds that Hisoka made, felt almost hypnotic to Illumi. He lost track of how long he waited there on his knees.

 Here in the void- was the familiar place, where the nothingness surrounds and over takes everything that IS. Anything that was, is, or could be something in this place can be consumed by the nothing… assimilated into nothing as well. How he ever escaped a place where a thing like this did exist, was truly beyond him. Hell, maybe he never ever **did** escape. Perhaps he was assimilated into the belly of the nothing a long **time** ago, so very very long ago.

 -Time? What? Where?? Someday out there? Can it too be caught and ingested as well?-

 -Bouncing in a clear bubble, inside of the void-

 

  ***** > CLAP!! < \- > CLAP!! < \- >CLAP!! <*** **

“ **EARTH TO ILLUMI!!!**

**COME IN ILLUMI!!!!**

Since **when** did spending time with me provoke an **endurance** **trigger**? **UGH**! Maybe, I should just **leave**. I have **NO** interest in playing with broken toys…”

 * _sigh_ * 

“W-What makes you say? W-What is this about a broken toy?”

 Illumi frowns and thinks fast trying to catch up to the ongoing surroundings. He did not want Hisoka to know he had in fact, involuntarily “checked out” for some undetermined amount of … time?

 “Well, look who decided to join us. Do you need a needle and a straight-jacket or are we good??? I can call Kalluto if you’d like…”

 “Kalluto!?? No! W-Where is all of this coming from? What does he have to do with US??”

 Hisoka, did not like having to proverbially “wind his toy twice” just to get it started. In his eyes it was a frustrating sign of the old inevitable “wear-n’-tear,” Which seem to be happening faster and faster as time went on.

  _~ They just are not **built** to last like they **USED** to be. What a **SHAME**._ _I guess that Witch was right after all. I owe her fifty pounds now. Great. What’s worse is it gets me wondering what ELSE she might be right about then? I REALLY have to complete a blood bond to keep him from breaking on me, don’t I? How can this be when I only assisted Maha by having him ejaculate with more force… His drizzle was **so** weak! I could sense **this** swan deep in his genes… I very well couldn’t pass up having **this** one ever be born over some weak human DEFECT, could I? I cast a **small** spell, pressure forced his nut butter out **once** and both **he** and **his** bitch get **Yoda** status! Why do I have to complete that long drawn out blood bonding with Illumi to extend his existence? She has some explaining to do. ~_

Hisoka thought to himself. Now Illumi was the one who felt he needed to:

  ** _> CLAP!  <_**

 In order to gain his audience back. Of course, that would mean bringing his hands from behind him without expressed permission…

  _~ **PFFFT**! What the **FUCK** is wrong with me!?? ~_

Illumi shook his head and frowned thinking to himself as he realized he was suddenly feeling like Pavlov’s dog, he brought his hands forward and was **_just_** about to clap sarcastically when Hisoka pointed at him (as if he could see) said,

 “…So, help you Kami if you start clapping at me like one of those defunct creatures at that Sea Planet, I **swear** I will turn you INTO one just long enough to **slap** you with a **dead** fish and then **watch** you eat it♦!”

 Illumi paused in mid-clap with his eyes comically widened behind his blindfold, and mouth paused as it was forming the ‘H’ in Hisoka’s name. His eyebrows furrowed and slowly he returned his hands behind him and asked,

 “You… could…actually accomplish such a thing, or are you just being sarcastic?”

 Hisoka was in a semi-sour mood now, because of the thoughts he had to entertain earlier about his favorite toy, he wasn’t in a very charitable mood at the moment. It showed when he said,

 “Unless you truly wish to find out, I think you had better button your lips and resume inspection ready position **darling** **♥**.”

 Illumi did not need to have use of his vision to know Hisoka was not in a joking mood at the moment. He put his hands back behind him, he held each wrist with the fingers from the opposite hand.

  **§** **~ IS x A x RAVEN x LIKE x A x WRITING x DESK? ~§**

He hated when Hisoka felt down, or when he escaped into deeper thoughts and became distant. It usually killed the mood and its purpose very quickly (depending on the issue’s levels of complexity or degrees of severity.) He felt he needed to try to bring the lightness back to Hisoka’s mood. This had become a difficult thing to do recently because it usually involved redirecting his thoughts to one of his favorite subjects. It just so happened that the subjects that **would** lift Hisoka’s mood had very recently presented themselves to Illumi as unstable and powerful emotional triggers for himself. This was **precisely** why he abandoned the home they had started “picking out curtains” for together in the first place! Illumi without fully realizing it, had barreled, full speed into a kamikaze collision course traveling at one-hundred and fifty miles per hour, headed for a wall much harder than concrete. It was a wall he never thought **could** exist when it came to anyone **outside** of the family circle.

 You see, he was old enough now to recognize at least one of his issues by name and action. In its recognizable form Illumi could acknowledge if the conditions were right, that he had indeed felt envious because Killua was allowed freedoms that he was so programmed against. Freedoms such as having friends. This was a progress of age and psychological games Hisoka would throw at him that allowed him to finally accept that he was in fact envious of this decision based on obvious “favoritism.” In its recognizable form he again, was faced with feelings of envy when it came to Killua’s advantage he had with Alluka. Killua waved it in his face terribly! Teased him with the fact that he had access to “IT” that he himself would never even begin to come remotely close to having. Those issues had to do with FAMILY. The emotion that he had come to recognize as envy did not weigh him down so heavily that he felt too weak to stand. On the contrary, it made him feel DRIVEN into action to disrupt or destroy that which he could not have! Neither did envy push his mind into strange places that were outside of the “normal” time space continuum of existence. It was not powerful enough to bring so much pain into places within himself that he was not even aware he had. No, this thing was something else. That is what he believed. This “wall” was of an emotional design. Emotions were so difficult to examine let alone expel because well… how could he address something that was not technically supposed to even exist? Not only that, but as twisted and powerful of a mutation **this** wall had become, it failed to jump out to Illumi anything recognizable! It truly did not even resemble the original form of envy at all! The true name of this mutated wall that has suddenly gained the ability to cause Illumi to retreat into a corner was not so simplistic to name, it was in fact a combination of brutal emotions stewing in the pit of his belly. The ingredients of this Molotov cocktail were:

 **One-Third-** **>** **-ENVY-**

Because he had the DESIRE of something that was not his **.**

 **One-Third-** **>** **-JEALOUSY-**

Because he had the FEAR of loosing something he FELT belonged to him.

 (HERE is where things get paradoxal and twisted)

  **One-Third -** **>** **-REPRESSION-**

Because the subconscious part of his mind ACTIVELY DEPRIVES him of the ABILITY to acknowledge the fact that he FEELS desire or fear! If one has deluded themselves into believing that they feel NO fear or desire, well then HOW can they **POSSIBLY** be envious OR jealous?

When it came to Killua, He had a mixture of Envy and Repression. He saw the smile and joy Killua displayed when he befriended Gon The emotions plagued him there because deep down HE wanted to be THAT free… He wanted to openly enjoy the company of another. The Repression comes in because he could not acknowledge to **himself** the TRUE reason he tormented his brother at that exam. That TRUE reason being: he was envious! He would tell himself and anyone asking that he was pushing Killua away from Gon because of the Family Rules, Killua was “endangering” himself and the family. When in fact, he wanted to ruin what he saw because subconsciously it angered him to see his brother enjoy what he had **longed** to enjoy outwardly with Hisoka.

 He always had to disguise his interactions with Hisoka as business related, when in all honesty, he simply **loved** everything about Hisoka. He **loved** his confidence, his strength, and his abilities. He **loved** his darkness, his style and his BEAUTY. He **loved** being beneath him and all of his foreboding power. Even if but for a fleeting moment before he was completely deprived of oxygen while slipping into darkness- he got to feel VULNERABLE. He would never admit it, but Hisoka holding his very life in his hands like that, the way Hisoka would watch so intensely while squeezing the life force from his body, it was the one place in the universe where it was OKAY not to be the BEST ASSASSIN. The BEST AT KILLING. He got to be “killed” for once. It would seem every time like Hisoka acknowledged this, it felt to him as if Kami was giving him permission to NOT be the BEST in those moments. He felt as if the unspoken words coming from Hisoka sounded like this:

_“It is okay to die by my hand. No one will blame you or know… because I’ll bring you back. Even if you are not the BEST at killing, even though you can be killed, you are STILL so beautiful to me. You are, in my eyes, worthy of both life and death.”_

 Coming from the one who would and could KILL him again and again, whether he would ever admit it or not he wanted to belong to Hisoka, and he wanted Hisoka to be HIS GOD alone. Hisoka always knew the limit. He always brought him back. His life **did** belong to Hisoka, and he would continue to give it to him freely. Tears fell from Illumi’s eyes, which was confusing and shocking for him. The repression would not allow him to acknowledge completely the deep degrees of heat burning in the torch he carried for this clown. Embarrassed and irritably confused, he tried to, use his shoulder wipe the tears that were fat and rolling down his cheek. He needed to do it without Hisoka being aware.

  _~GOOD FOR NOTHING BLINDFOLD! Perhaps, he is too deep in thought to notice,_ _~_

he thought and secretly hoped. He leaned forward slowly, keeping his face angled at the ground. Just a bit further to wipe his betraying eye secretions off of his cheek and into the comforter on his bed…

“ _Oh,_ _Shaaaadow Swan_ _♥_ **why** is it that I taste _salt_ and _emotions_ in the air?”

Hisoka asked.

He was caught!

  _~FUCK. ~_

This could not be happening… Illumi was terrible when he was forced to lie about something embarrassing on the spot… BUT this may be an excellent compromise! There was one other thing Hisoka could be distracted by that did not involve calling attention to the “others” that fascinated him… Hisoka DID always enjoy it when another “buckle busted from the belt” of Zoldyck resolve (as he so amusingly put it.) Hisoka’s voice did have a lighter more amused tone to it.

  _~ Hmm! Maybe this could work in my favor after all…_ _~_

Illumi thought.

  _~ …but I CAN’T let him know I am doing this to get him into a better mood! ~_

“I-It is nothing… I simply had an itch near my nose. Perhaps you taste salt because … well because I have a new body wash, it is called “Sea Breeze,” yes, that is what you taste in the air. The emotions you taste, well that is ridiculous. Scientifically speakin—"

 _“Hmm-Hoooo-Hoooo! OH, ILLU_ _♣_ _!!!_ MY SWAN…YOU are a **horrible** liar!!”

Suddenly, the blindfold was ripped from his face. Inches away Hisoka was face to face looking into the windows of his soul to see if he could verify what he suspected. Illumi, not able to move his head, kept his gaze as far from Hisoka’s as he could. It felt as though Hisoka sent a probe into his brain, and then down into his chest. He had HOPED this was as far as this probing would go. It felt more intense than ever before. Illumi frowned at the sudden grip of his chin and pull at his face, when he heard the command he dreaded hearing,

“Illu, LOOK. AT. ME.”

Illumi’s eyes slowly rolled to close. Illumi said,

“Why? Have you not seen enough?”

“Why? Heh! **WHY????** HE SAYS!!! WHY **NOT** ILLUMI??? I can play THIS GAME ALL DAY. You have NOTHING to HIDE so **LOOK**. **AT**. **ME**!!!”

 Illumi began to get excited and hoped his open defiance would fuel the burning of Hisoka’s aggression and this entire interaction would lead to the precious choke out session he craved so very much. This is why being a cocky manipulator at times left him short-sighted. His simple plan was fine, it did get Hisoka’s mind off of whatever had pissed him off or consumed his attention earlier, what Illumi forgot about was that Hisoka was still very unhappy with him for disappearing for that past month, and Illumi was a little too transparent about what he not only wanted, but felt he NEEDED. He had just set himself up to be tortured and he would not figure it out until it was too late.

 Hisoka stood up straight. He then circled Illumi slowly until he was facing his rear, while Illumi was still on his knees Hisoka grabbed the blindfold off the floor, he balled it up in his hand while simultaneously and discretely connecting his Bungee Gum to both of Illumi’s wrists. Hisoka then put the the blind fold in his other hand. He suddenly yanks his free hand back and up with a controlled force, this brought Illumi’s arms back even further and upward uncomfortably! Illumi winced at the unexpected pull of his shoulders. His mouth had also fallen open with the gasp after the wince, which Hisoka took advantage of. He stuffed the blindfold deep into Illumi’s mouth. Once the blindfold was inside, he released his bungee gum and using his foot in Illumi’s back quickly shoved him forward causing Illumi to fall forward too fast-- essentially belly flopping onto the floor. As Hisoka heard the slap of skin to marble hard floor, followed by the forced exit of air that almost sounded like a piece of cardboard being ripped in half really fast, his eyes rolled up high and his tongue wet his lips in the thrilling excitement of the pain he just caused. He spit in the palm of his hand quickly applied it to his quickly hardening cock, which was mostly for HIS benefit, he also applied a thin layer of Bungee Gum coating over it and entered Illumi’s body RAW.

Determined and trained not to expel a sound Illumi was still surprised at the swift viciousness of everything that had just taken place. The burn, the pain, the roughness, the brutality… it was… it was **so** …

 ~ **_HISOKA!_** ~

 NO ONE else could orchestrate so perfectly in such a small amount of time, such a monstrous act so flawlessly. Illumi was in pain and he was so turned on with being manhandled with such precision! He was toppled ass end over tea kettle and he LOVED every moment of this sweet defeat. Alas, the bliss would not last very long.

Again, that _song_ seem to play out of nowhere…

_~Something takes a part of me,_

_~Something lost and never seen._

_~Every time I start to believe,_

_~Something’s raped and taken from me, from me._

With his left hand he wraps Illumi’s two braids around his palm together his hair is wound so that Hisoka has full control of Illumi’s head. He pulls his head back, and leans forward and deeper into Illumi fully seated, his voice quiver whispers into his ear,

_“If you **think** , you will be **rewarded** any further after leaving me without so much as a middle finger **‘fuck you flip off’** …then you do not **know** **me** at all. If you don’t know me at all, that makes you a **dirty** **bitch** for letting a **stranger** **dominate** and **fuck** **you on your own floor without a fight…**_

_You **disgust** me_ _♦_ _.”_

Illumi realized the implications of what was said, he would be punished, and it just may be the type of punishment he never wanted. As Hisoka was _kind_? **enough** not to move until he felt Illumi’s body adjust to him, he knew his body so well, it gave Illumi a little time to build a decent size worry about what he thought Hisoka was about to do… or NOT do was the building fear here. Could he sway his mind? Could he reason with him? Was Hisoka really THAT angry about him leaving? It didn’t seem like he cared much. It did take him four weeks to find him…O… The build… He needed Hisoka to mov--

 

_~Something takes a part of me,_

_~You and I were meant to be._

_~A cheap fuck for me to lay,_

_~Something takes a part of me._

 

Oh, he would pay. Hisoka did exactly as he said he would. He used Illumi’s braids as reins for his ride once again. This time was much different then in the past. In the past there was some kind of hint or prelude to his release as well. This time Hisoka had not touched Illumi’s neck once, Illumi suddenly felt a real panic start to set in. Hisoka had aroused him PAST half way, he began repeatedly grinding himself into that very sensitive hot spot inside of him, and his cock was getting harder but here lies the problem…Unless Hisoka has some magic way of releasing the restraining belt inside of his mind somehow, the one that gives him permission to release his building need to explode, things suddenly won’t feel so good… Oh noooo… they would feel very very bad very soon. Illumi began to flail about trying to pull himself away from Hisoka as he realized there would really be NO RELEASE for him. But, it was too late. Hisoka chuckled out in an evil thrill, as Illumi realized how FUCKED he really was!

 “Heh-heh-heh! Where are you going swan? It is far to late now… I’m Dooooone…♥”

 With his spoken word ‘done’ Hisoka came hard inside of him, continuously hitting his prostate over and over with each throbbing thrust of his ejaculation... Illumi wanted to cum so bad... but he couldn't.

_~Feeling like a Freak on a Leash,_

_~Feeling like I have no release._

_~How many times have I felt diseased?_

_~Nothing in my life is free, is free_

 It hurt him so badly... His skin felts like it was burning, like it was going to rip. He was in agony until he couldn't stand it any longer. He broke down, and he begged,

 "P-Please Hisoka? Please do IT!"

Hisoka plays dumb enjoying the torture.

 "Do **what**? I already did you. Can't you feel my nut butter sliding out from that tight little backdoor, and down your whoring thighs **dirty** bitch? What is the matter with you? You had your chance. Finish **yourself** off, or **don't**. I am leaving♥."

Hisoka gets up and heads to the bathroom after saying he is going to shower. Illumi sits up and **screams** out,

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?? I SAID PLEASE!!! AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT MY FEE IS!! ANYTHING ELSE IS FAR TO CRUEL HISOKA!! I CAN’T FINISH MYSELF OFF AND YOU KNOW IT!"**

Hisoka feigns pain from the loud screaming words, placing his hands on the side of his head covering both ears and making a mock pain filled face.

 "WHERE is the REMOTE? Someone needs to turn **down** the damn volume please!! KAMI! Illu, I have NO idea what your DEAL is... All I know, is that SOMEONE LEFT the engagement ring I placed on his finger on his pillow, without so much as an explanation or a FUCK OFF HISOKA, or ANYTHING. He just took it off, and he left. Not for a few hours. Not for a night. Nope, not just for a whole week, without a word. I gave him SPACE for an entire MONTH... THEN I had to go get HIM. Feh! Can you believe that? I figure, he doesn't need me for SHIT any more. Our relationship **has** always been of a "give and take" nature. So maybe... I have nothing to GIVE that he deems necessary to TAKE anymore. So, maybe I will just remind him, maybe I will give him a painful reminder, in case he thinks he has it covered. Here I thought you had figured out how to do this on your own, but no… you WOULD just walk around all REPRESSED in self-denial! Heh-heh! You know what Illumi. You can have all kinds of rope, ties, and spotters, but NO ONE WILL FUCK YOU and CHOKE THE FUCK out of your BROKEN ASS the way I can!! So, I brought you a little departing gift to remember the good times!"

 Hisoka throws a neck tie decorated with a picture of his own face and a boy scouts knotting manual at Illumi's feet. He points to the chair at his night stand. He looks up at the fixture in the ceiling. He says,

“ **That** is your destiny. Now, I've connected my Bungee Gum to it. You had better hurry and figure this out, because after my shower I AM leaving. Fair warning: Girls and Ghouls DO NOT **ever** try this AT HOME ALONE as in, WITHOUT a spotter. So, you **better** hurry. Signal that your almost done by tugging four times on the bungee gum."

Hisoka went into the bathroom and shut the door. He heard Illumi wail woefully. Hisoka turned on the water in the shower. Was Hisoka SERIOUS!? Illumi was "spoiled" in the sense that he never had to do this himself! Hell, he NEVER had to get the full request out before Hisoka was upon him, usually... Would this really be the way now? The only way he would ever get satisfied? Oh, how humiliating... His cock was so painfully swollen he had no mental faculty available to seriously assist on how the hell to do this. Maybe BEFORE his balls were blue he could’ve figured it out...but, this training wasn't ON the Zoldyck seven realms of hell tour!! Illumi felt hopeless. He started screaming out loud and between the screaming, angry shouting obscenities at his father and grandfather who were not even there,

 “Welp, Father, Grandfather, here's yet ANOTHER hole in your "FLAWLESS" training, your BULLSHIT reasoning. I guess you both better PUCKER the FUCK UP for Milluki and Menchi's son!! PUCKER UP AND GO SUCK HIS DICK RIGHT NOW… THAT WAY ONLY YOU guys will have FULL **CONTROL** over his sexual problems, if not he will end up JUST LIKE HIS POOR INSANE UNCLE ‘LOONY-SAN’

**WITH 4 WEEKS OF PINNED UP JIZZ THAT CANNOT BE EXPELLED UNLESS HE GETS ON THE SYMPATHETIC SIDE OF HIS SOCIOPATHIC, KAMI ALL-MIGHTY, POWERFUL AS ALL FUCK, MAGICIAN FIANCÉ! YES PEOPLE, MAGICIAN. FOR THE LOVE OF PETE STOP CALLING HIM A CLOWN!!!**

**F. U. C. K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**sobbing and crying**_

**WHY ME? WHY?? HISOKA! HISOKA!! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING CLOWN!! Aw, baby… I don’t mean that. Hiso-- ugh!! HISOKA!** Baaabe **I AM SORRY I LEFT!! WITHOUT A WORD, I DO NEED YOU!! PLEASE!! HISOKAAAAAAAA, I LOVE Y--”**

_~Sometimes I cannot take this place,_

_~Sometimes it's my life I can't taste._

_~Sometimes I cannot feel my face,_

_~You'll never see me fall from grace._

 

**§ ~ A x NEW x LEASH x COLLAR x AND x PROMISE ~§**

**-Flash Forward-**

Milluki just left Illumi’s door after cursing at his brother and apparently now **former** fiancé?! At three-thirty in the morning.

-Illumi tugged four times on the Bungee Gum. He lies there in a trembling heap of a painful mess, waiting for Hisoka to come to him. He thought about the harsh words that tore at his chest once more as he waited for the one who said them, to hopefully come and assist him.

Hisoka, regardless of how cruel many assumed he was… DID in fact have a soft spot for Illumi. He had heard enough. He left the shower water (that he never truly intended on using or even actually get into) running. Illumi would not know what hit him. Hisoka peeked out at him, poor bastard had the neck tie in shambles. Shredded in frustration along with the book. He laid there, on his side, curled into an almost fetal position, except his knees were drawn up to his chest. Seems he was sort of trying to cut circulation or something… by squeezing his cock and balls between his slender toned trembling thighs. Hisoka did not want to reduce his Swan to such a pitiful sight, but what he did was a No-No. He must know that he cannot do that again. He felt like his point was well made. Lesson learned. Like a powerful puma in the wild, Hisoka crouched slightly and lunged his body graceful as ever a predator could be. Between his heartbeats, Illumi could feel the rise of Hisoka’s blood lust before he even landed on the bed.

Bracing himself for whatever was to come, he could not help but cry out, He would be forgiven. He had one more chance. He thought about that, as Hisoka pounced onto the bed. Hisoka purposely let his weight drop hard on the bed the force of his drop made Illumi’s body fly upward upon Impact. Throwing enough Bungee Gum to the ceiling and snapping himself up in the air at the same time and height that he bounced Illumi, he caught his eyes while they were in the air. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for just a moment, the two men staring into one another’s eyes. Illumi’s looking hopeful, and apologetic… Hisoka’s looking smug yet accepting. They said so much without uttering a single word. Hisoka offered his out stretched hand out to Illumi before time caught up once again, Illumi instead of taking his hand opened his arms and propelled himself into his lover’s chest. Hisoka caught him, they tumbled together as time caught up. Hisoka had gotten one of his arms between the side of Illumi’s body and his arm pit. Hisoka slid his arm up which in turn pushed Illumi’s arm up as well. Illumi’s forearm was against the side of his own neck. They landed on the bed. Illumi on his back, his neck already being cradled between the crease of Hisoka’s forearm and his shoulder. Illumi smiled as he recognized how perfect Hisoka had maneuvered them into the ideal arm triangle side strangle choke position. Illumi’s own shoulder against the side of his neck and Hisoka lying on top of him with his entire arm wrapped around his neck from underneath like a boa constrictor.

Hisoka’s mouth had direct access to Illumi’s ear. Hisoka, used his tight muscular body to make grinding wave motions against his lover’s body, the friction feeling good to him, Illumi just winced in pain. Hisoka licked the side of Illumi’s face, then kissed his lips which had a light blue tint almost, so tenderly. He whispered…

 “WHO is a sociopath hmm? A sociopath would have NO empathy for you Illu. They would've taken their shower at their OWN home, and left you with NO TIE. Hooo-Hooo-Haaa! Ha... I am putting this finger cuff back on your ring finger now, for thee **last** time. You do understand that you are mine, **forever** , right? You get that there IS no escape from me now don’t you Illu? I hope you **really** get it, because there will be NO NEXT time.”

 Breathless, Illumi mouthed yes over and over slowly.

 

**§~ HOLY x HYPOXIC x MOTHER x of x HALLUCINATIONS! ~§**

Here he was again. In the strange place with cold damp floors, warbling flickering fluorescent lights. On the inside it appeared to be like some old makeshift military hospital with failing… EVERYTHING. The stench was bad, like old blood, disease, drying urine and stale death mixed with something that could only be equated to rotting black mold behind damp dark walls. He made his way down the slimy, cold, green hallway, dodging the hanging hot wires falling from the badly eroded ceiling. He saw a door in the distance. Was he in a hospital gown? Oh gods, was **it** dirty! Where was… ANYONE? He felt he needed to make it to the end of this hallway toward that door. It doesn’t say ‘EXIT’ but it HAS to be. He felt like it was pulling him towards it anyway. Things felt really cold and creepy until he finally got to the end of the hallway. He pushed open the squeaky metallic hospital door.

Suddenly the hospital and all of it’s eerie scenery, including that dirty hospital gown **_vanished_** and **BOOM**! Fields of poppies, butterflies in **technicolor** bright, green, long lush grass! There were ladybugs, ducklings, dragonflies and a rainbow!! Where did this WONDERLAND come from? Illumi noticed his feet were not even touching the ground anymore! Paradise was **_still_** beautiful, just as he remembered it? Why does it suddenly feel familiar? Hmm? He could smell everything so vividly… so, it had to be real, right? He could smell the rain that had fallen and wet the soil, which was another powerful aroma. He was floating, back stroking through the air. Lightly kicking his feet. He suddenly smelled another scent. Most likely, it was the scent he had come to associate with **all** of the excitement that was **_Hisoka_**! The scent got stronger and even more strong after that! It was potent. He could sense Hisoka all around, but he couldn’t see him anywhere. He tried thinking his name because his vocal cords were paralyzed as usual here.

_~As usual…? I know this place. ~_

He began to feel a small panic rise, because he could only feel Hisoka and not see him. He could not call out to him, so how would he express his desire to have Hisoka on him, in him, and with him? His body ached to hold and be held, by the only one who could do it right. His face now frowned.

_~I just want **him**!!~_

A large red bubble formed over the cloud Illumi was floating on, Illumi tried to “peddle” a bit faster. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it looked wet and it was hovering with him! He pushed and pulled trying to move away so it would not pop over his head. Damn these slow ass lucid clouds! That bubble was going to get him! It got fuller, fatter, and wetter way to fast! Illumi cringed in anticipation of the bubble bursting. At first glance it **was** the size of his head, it was bigger than his entire body now!! Closer, closer… It was going to **touch** him! As soon as it finally did, it also SPOKE somehow in Hisoka’s voice! It said,

“ **Finally,** ♣ Can you hear me?! **_Sheesh_**! It is becoming more difficult than in previous times.”

 Illumi smiled.

_~ So, can hear my thoughts now? Where **are** you? I **need** to touch you. ~_

 “I’ve always been able to hear your thoughts, feel your feelings, if I focus on them. I know a lot more about you than you realize Illu…You can hear me now so well because you are touching our incomplete blood bond. We need to complete one in order to preserve you. Things are starting to look that way. I need to confirm somethings to be sure. I know all of this is confusing to you right now, you just need to hold on for me in the confusion a while longer. Your leaving me for a month slowed things, changed things… There is just so much you have not allowed me to explain yet. I know you will forget this conversation also, you always do. I wonder if there is even a pinch of memory of this place when you awake, or does it all dissipate as a dream does…?”

  _~Your saying we have had this conversation before? This place is very familiar to me, I just can’t recall exactly why. Those smells… Things here, wherever here is… The scent of every little thing here is_ _so much more potent than anywhere else I have been. YOUR scent is driving me bonkers, because its potency tricks my senses into feeling as if you should be closer, I feel I should be able to flick my tongue out and taste you. For some reason that desire is so amplified right now. Ah, Hisoka… your scent! IT is making me **sooo**..._ **_Oh,_** _Hisoka... I-I think I’m gunna…~_

 _"_ Fuck our time is up ALREADY? Okay, Swan… I have to let yo--”

_~Oooh Hi-so-O-o Oh yes-sssss Oh…~_

“—let you rest now my little Shinigami, I will clean you up in the physical realm as usual. I will also figure something out. Whatever it takes Illu… I promise I WON’T lose you.”

  **~T.B.C.~**

 WHAT… JUST HAPPENED?

* * *

**~THE x TWISTED x FATE x of x LOVE x and x HATE~**


	7. ~ BE x GOOD x OR x BE x GOOD x AT x IT ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the world is going to happen in the  
> Zoldyck Family Estate now that
> 
> **~ Hisoka Morow♦ ~**
> 
>   
>  is in the building!? It wouldn't be like him to NOT make an entrance right?? Ha-ha! Oh he made an entrance alright! It's the next day, after that very long night and the Zoldyck estates is in total shambles with their esteemed Head of Assassins not exactly leading the day with ANYTHING usual, business like, or Illumi like at all...The paint seems to be peeling off of the walls! How will everyone cope KNOWING Hisoka is holed up inside of Kukuroo mountain? This week we will get to see deeper into some of the possible 'scandalous secrets' that may or may not be going on behind closed Zoldyck doors. We'll get to learn a bit more about the first born member of the next generation of the Zoldyck assassins legacy as well.What type of Nen has little Itameru developed? How fun! let's find out! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **HAPPY HUMP DAY HERS, HIMS, HEMS, AND GENTLE-FREAKS!♥ ******
> 
>   
>  /p>  
> (Well It WAS Wednesday LOL!)I hope this Chapter finds all of my fellow lovely's, my friends of the Fandom in high spirits and excellent health! I hope your mid week hump sailed smoothly, and I hope to help relax your mind, feather your tickle boxes a bit, with some of that adult humor that this MaDDeRHaTTeR tries so hard to deliver to you! Fos-fos-fos! Without much further of a wait, here are my grateful references and warnings for this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> **§ Special Thanks § ******
> 
>   
>  Goes out to my fellow writer and Nakama ♥GizmoTrinket♦ who thankfully worked so diligently by my side as thee bestest MOST kick ass Beta reader EV-ER! Thank you my friend for beta reading this chapter, on behalf of our AWESOME Fandom!! You guys and gals really should appreciate them for such a wonderful job! If they did not take their time and do this... well, I would then feel sorry for anyone who attempted to read through the alphabet stew of my brain! YAK! LMAO! Any typos or mistakes you may find here, I can guarantee were pointed out by them yet still manage to escape my attention. So, the blame falls upon me solely. With all of mi heart, Thank You always mi dear friend! §~ Special Definitions -or- Descriptions ~§ {Possibly MORE TO BE ADDED OF JAPANESE TERMS AFTER CHAPTER POSTING Glossary will be included in end of ch. A/N} *Onii-san = Big Brother *Illunii-San = A variation nickname given by Illumi's siblings. Kind of a word play on his name Illumi + Onii + San (respectful honorific in Japanese) = Illunii-San  
>  *Itameru = An 8 year old O.C. His name means "Stir-Fry" in Japanese. Fitting because his mother is Menchi which means to mince or to dice as in the cooking practice, she and his father Milluki Zoldyck both have a deep love and appreciation for food. *M &M = Milluki & Menchi. When they are together or referenced together the family refers to them as M&M (kawaiiiiii!!! :-) ) *T.M.I. = Too Much Information * 'Spoof Spiders' = A code name the Zoldyck's have given Hisoka. They use it as if it is not obvious, Spoof means 'Fake or to fake' Spiders is the reference to cannon history of Hisoka had being a fake member of the The Genei Ryodan a.k.a. Phantom Troupe *Ohayou Gozaimasu = Respectfully Good Morning in Japanese *OSU = PUSH! As in "Dig Deep!" used in martial arts for motivational training and combat *Hii-Ojiisan = Great-Grandfather (with honorific) *Okasan =Mother *Obaasan =Grandmother *Ojiisan = Grandfather §~ Special Warnings ~§  
>  **ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE. THANK YOU!**  
>  ****WhooHoo! How Exciting! Let's Play!****

**CHAPTER 7**

**~ BE x GOOD x OR x BE x GOOD x AT x IT ~**

“I SWEAR I AM NOT EXAGGERATING OR TRYING TO BE AN ASSHOLE HERE! AS A MATTER OF FACT, I FEEL I WAS BEING **VERY** SYMPATHETIC UNTIL I REALIZED THAT **HE** WAS JUST BEING A **SELFISH** **PRICK**!!!”

“Onii-san, **please** sit down and **lower** your voice! I **understand** that you are angry, standing and yelling will only make matters more difficult to deal with. You **know** what can happen between you and Menchi-chan when you start **_yelling_** **_like_** **_this_**.”

Menchi rolled her eyes, turned her head away from her irate husband. With her legs crossed and her arms crossed across firmly against her chest, she mumbled beneath her breath,

“ **SOME** one in this **insane** -… had **better** -… his **ass** -… if he **keep** **up** -… find-… **wind** **pipe** crushed **again** -… loud- … **fuckin** -…”

Kalluto gestured towards Milluki, expressive eyes round as saucers, his body language saying what his mouth dare not, _“See what you started!! Say something to her before it’s too **late**!”_ Milluki took the hint and advice. He knew all too well that the LAST thing anyone in the vicinity wanted was to have Menchi boil over! She wasn’t even an assassin, but she instilled a certain fear in **almost** every assassin on the estate. Menchi was downright scary when she got pissed! Her biggest clue before she went all ‘Lorena Bobbitt’ with her cutlery knives was that broken mumble speech. Trial and error taught the current residents of the Zoldyck estate that when Menchi started ‘mumble skipping’ words the offender had better retreat, not only for their own sake but for the sake of all surrounding family members whose genitalia just so happen to be of a masculine nature! It simply was too much collateral damage from her fallout NOT to cease and desist!

 When Menchi went off eyes went wide in **horror** , crotches were covered with salad bowls, pots, or just hands if one was so unfortunate to not be near dishes or a jock cup when Menchi began ‘mumble skipping’ her words. The vicinity of Kalluto’s office was far too small for a wild Menchi sized tornado to violently touch down upon!

 Milluki quickly sat down after he realized what he had started. Kalluto gestured with his hand that the chair wasn’t low enough for him to beseech forgiveness from his hot-tempered bride! Waving as if he were patting the air, mouthing “LOWER!” Milluki slid down out of the large leather studded chair onto his knees. With a new found calm Milluki spoke in his kinder voice as he reached slowly for his wife’s hand,

 “M-Mench… sweetie, I am sorry. I am an ass. I swear I am not angry at you…baby you know I get upset when my brothers start cutting corners. It always seems to fall back on me. I end up having to clean up their mess! It just… I just want you on my side! Not theirs.”

 “I was **not** taking his side Millu! I was just saying if you KNEW Hisoka was in there you should not have just YELLED and left him ALONE! You don’t know WHAT Hisoka could have been doing to him!! I told you that he has the CREEPIEST blood-lust I ever FELT! He flared it and you wouldn’t even take my word for it and go back check on him!! Your LUCKY your brother is somehow still alive!! Why didn’t you tell me he had access to this house!??”

 Her sentences were whole, disaster averted for now.

_~Wheeeeeew! Nuclear warhead diffused! ~_

 Kalluto thought to himself. He has had to rebuild his office eight times in the past three years ALONE! M&M had truly become a force to be reckoned with. It was even too stressful for Kikyou to deal with. She knew there could never be two queens in a castle anyhow, but she lost some of her will to fight much ever since it seemed she completely lost Killua.

 She and her husband resigned to move to the Zoldyck retirement mansion in Kukuroo Mountain. She Zeno-san and Silva-san had at least **half** **way** turned over the reins, so to speak. Silva-san was more a background force now, he and Zeno-san were mostly into training the youth and any assassin trainees that may have come highly recommended.

 …Kalluto was already worried about his oldest brother. While M&M were calmer, talking civilly instead of shouting like maniacs and working through their differences, he let his thoughts wander. He was thinking about how he could get a private word in to Illumi, he was highly concerned and wanted to make certain that he was okay. Kalluto thought it was very odd to say the least that upon the verge of proof and discovery of Hisoka, his relatives curse, or whatever he or they are, HERE he was! It was creepy! Was Hisoka somehow eavesdropping? Could he actually hear the very private conversations that occurred within the confines of this room? Oh, this was simply **unacceptable**!

 As Kalluto’s thought processes came together with a few different ideas he snapped out of his concentrated daze and addressed the formerly loud, explosively hostile, currently secret naughty soft whispering fuck bunnies in front of him,

“Err-Hem! Get a ROOM M&M… Geeze! Millunii-san, would you be a sweetheart and ‘bug spray’ the property including my office A.S.A.P. please? I do not know how long our ‘other’ is planning on collecting ‘spoof spiders.’”

 Milluki picked up the code that his younger brother threw down. He simply nodded. In these situations, the LESS said about sweeping for listening devices the more plausible it was to have a **successful** seek- and destroy mission.

 “Wonderful, how soon can you make that happen? I don’t fancy the idea of an infestation.”

 Milluki thought about the circumstances, He looked at Menchi who was now twirling a loose lock of hair at the nape of her neck, licking her lips slowly while staring her husband down as if she were starving and he was a pork-roast special on her plate!

 “Mench what time do you have?”

 He asked her trying not to be to drawn in by her attack on his concentration levels. She lifted her ass cheek seductively and slid her phone out of her rear pocket and said,

 “Almost ten-thirty a.m. exactly a half hour before I’ll need to check my temperature to see if I’m **ovulating**.”

 Kalluto raised his eyebrows, shook his head, and said,

“T.M.I. We sure are comfy enough to still carry on with this **despite** our pest control issues, are we not??”

 Menchi rolled her eyes and said,

 “Well **SOMEONE** has to keep the Zoldyck Legacy **ALIVE** around here! My poor overworked lumpy love-kins has to shoulder ALL of the responsibility all on his own since it seems ALL of the **other** available **cocks** in this generation **_seem_** to prefer ‘swordfish fighting’ and ‘poop chutes’ as oppose to ‘ _sweet baby back tenderloin **steak-um’** cakes!’”_

 At the mention of the ‘steak-um’ cakes’ Milluki stood straight up out of his seat as it became a Milluki sized taser that was suddenly flipped on! Menchi stood slowly chuckling. Kalluto rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He knew he wasn’t going to get his office “bug checked” for at least an hour.

 “Otōto, time for my LUNCH BREAK. I’ll spray after that,”

 He picked up Menchi, and threw her over his shoulder, Kalluto could hear him slapping, and growling deeply while biting her peachy cream flesh bubbles for ass cheeks that were conveniently hanging out of the bottom of those tiny little “cooch cutter” shorts all the way through the dark halls. Menchi squealing and laughing and egging her “big daddy” on to sauce her up properly and to savor eat it slowly…

 Finally, Kalluto’s office door soft clicked shut. Silence belonged to him at last, once again. He sighed and thought to himself,

  _~That big fucker sure can MOVE when it suites him! Heh! **Lunch** **Break! Pffft!** at ten-thirty in the morning? **Right** … His ass just clocked in thirty minutes ago! SHAMELESS! Oh, my goodness! That Menchi has a lot of nerve! She has been listening to father too long apparently. What a narrow-minded, hothead she can be!  MEANS to have children is not my issue thanks to: Modern technology PEOPLE HELLOOOO… Pffft! She NEEDS to ask Mr. High and Mighty Silva-san who HIS mother is! Hmph! Or better yet ask Zeno-san because he DEFINITELY is not afraid to tell you EXACTLY how THAT went down! I dare her to speak that way about preference ‘swordfish fighting’ and ‘poop chutes’ to HIM! ~_

_**§~ IF x AT x FIRST x YOU x DON’T x SUCCEED… ~§** _

Kalluto was fidgety, he couldn’t ignore his growing concern for Illumi. Kalluto was usually appreciative for M&M’s dramatics because they did ‘tell all’ that went on in the estate while he was not paying attention or when he was at home, this time their ‘extras’ only served to put him on edge. It was just this situation specifically unnerved him in a peculiar way, he had **_some_** information, but nowhere near enough, not to mention HISOKA was HERE!! He needed more information, hell, he needed more power! At the very least he needed a little reassurance that his brother was safe. So, in his mind he prepared to go walking ALL the roads that lead to Rome. He had a feeling that due to the content of their last discussion, Illumi would be keeping him at a distance as long as Hisoka was still there. He couldn’t use his nen dolls to spy, Hisoka could always sense him right away no matter how strong he had ever become. He couldn’t just walk up and knock… That might put his brother in a very bad position. He settled on starting with an “I’m clueless” type of text message and work his way from there.

10:45 a.m.

message sent:

Kalluto: Onii-san Ohayou Gozaimasu! Are you coming in? I wore my clinician’s coat today!! 

…

Nothing. Ten minutes and not a peep.

  _~Great. Now what? ~_

He thought to himself. His next plan would involve possibly pumping butlers for information. Or he would at least begin by using his nen dolls to spy on them. The help has usually proven very helpful in the past. All he needed to do was find out who was servicing the Master for today. That would work, because if he called over to the butler’s work area to simply ask WHOM specifically was tending to Illumi today, it would likely spark conversation among them, if there wasn’t any already.

 The phone rang as he left through the secret exit/entrance of his office. By the time he got up to his car the service phone was answered. He simply indicated that he sensed Hisoka on the property and could not seem to get in touch with his sibling/client and wanted to know if anyone had serviced his brother today. The butler informed him that Head Butler Tsubone was the only one allowed to service the Master today.

Now, this was very strange! Kalluto asked was this at her own discretion? He was informed that she was requested specifically. He thanked the butler on the phone and ended the call. Kalluto knew something abnormal (besides Hisoka) was in play. It was no secret that Tsubone and Illumi had a turbulent past (and that was putting it mildly.) They down right hated one another. Tsubone knew in fact that should anything ever happen to the elder Zoldyck’s in the retirement mansion, and Illumi was the only head left, she would be fired or worse.

  _~ Why in the hell would you request HER of all people Illunii-san? What is happening!? ~_

_**§~ OSU!! x YOUNG x ZOLDYCK! ~§** _

The old training building hummed with power. The buzz was loud enough to hear for miles around. Most likely it was due to the hollow echoes bouncing off of the thin aluminum walls. The building from the outside could be likened to an airport hangar or storage. Shaped like the letter ‘D’ that has tilted and landed on the flat of its stem, the round of the ‘D’s’ belly bowing up high in to the sky made for an interesting sound amplifier.

 The sounds of struggling grunts could be heard, the sounds of gears turning and the squeal of old rusty metal spokes grinding against other old metal parts could be heard as well. The trees surrounding this hangar seemingly deep in a heavily wooded area, had seen it’s fair share of blood, sweat, and plenty of young Zoldyck tears.

 At this very moment the training ground was occupied. A thin stick could be heard tapping impatiently against a metal surface coming from inside of the darkened powered up old hangar. An older man’s voice could be heard coming from in there as well. It would seem that the impatient tapping and the elder males voice were in unison as his words carried high upon the wind,

 _ **“No. No. NO!!!** WHERE is your focus today boy?? Where has it been all week?? We have been at this all day! You have not even gotten past fifty-percent of your Gyo training course today! You have not performed this poorly since you were six years old! You want to take a break and tell your Hii-_ojiisan what is eating away at you boy?”

 A loud buzzing noise sounded and echoed throughout the surrounding area as the grinding gears came to a halt. Screeching sounds as the other old metal-works came to a temporary ‘cease-and-desist’ as well. Zeno held his tapping stick between the side of his chest and the underside of his upper arm near his arm pit. With his hands clasped behind his back, he walked over to his eight-year-old great-grandson who was strapped to a cold metal table. He was shivering pretty badly. His long white hair was in shambles and was soaking wet from ice waters being thrown at him by the bucket loads. For the past few hours, each time he failed to push the correct button, which corresponded to a door with a number written on it in nen ink only he suffered a penalty. This was supposed to be an easy breeze at this point! Merely an exercise to keep his skills sharp and progressive, yet here he was failing as if he had no Gyo training at all!

 Zeno brought a dry towel over to his young apprentice. After pushing a release button, handing Itameru a towel, and circling his great-grandson Zeno waited to hear what was on his mind. He felt he had definitely gone soft in his old age. He remembers training his own son Silva in this very training hanger. Itameru reminded him so much of Silva as a young boy. Super sharp senses, thick and burly, strong! Itameru’s legs reminded him of mini tree stumps! Zeno knew he was going to be a very large man like his grandfather. He had the same wavy fast growing white hair as well! Itameru looked a **lot** more like his Grandfather (? We hope…) Silva than he looked like his Father (? Again… We hope) Milluki. The older the kid got the more it appeared to Zeno that there may be something a little dirtier than laundry in the hamper.

  _~Silva, you sly dog! I hope there wasn’t any hanky panky going on between you and that Popsicle headed girl! She sure seems to hang on your every word… Then there’s this **boy** … goodness Silva… This boy! ~_

Zeno could not help but wonder to himself. He also wondered if Milluki had even a pinch of suspicion. He could not imagine being head over heels in love with someone and developing suspicious insecurities because the one you love constantly is eye-fucking your own father!

  _~That Menchi could just be shameless sometimes, goodness! ~_

Zeno pondered to himself, before his great-grandson interrupted his thoughts.

 “Hii-ojiisama!? Do you think uncle lunii-san will be okay? I think he had a really hard training session yesterday. I haven’t seen him at all today. I would feel better if I just knew he was alright. Mom says things are fine and to just drop it… but I just can’t. Now that I know it was HIM crying so sadly, I just can’t drop it. I love my Uncle Lunii-san!"

“Well- definitely showing those traits of a manipulator today! Heh-heh! Now what’s this you’re going on about boy? I am sure your uncle is just fine as usual, what stirs up your concern, eh?”

Zeno down played his own concern over hearing that **Illumi** had not only been crying but crying to a point that his nephew was **aware** of it and had drawn his concern to the forefront of his young mind. Zeno believed if he heard Illumi crying it would indeed be one of the most unsettling things to have to deal with at this stage in his life.

_~Poor kid! No wonder he can’t concentrate! Illumi crying noticeably indicates a frozen HELL situation! What on Earth is HAPPENING? ~_

Zeno thought.

 Itameru began telling him about last night, how it was a very late hour when he was awakened by what he first believed to be a ghost howling. He said it sounded scary, he was worried that even though it was far away that it would come to his room.

 “After I got my flashlight and my throwing knives ready I did use Gyo to try and get the jump on it! I never used Gyo for such a long period of time Hii-ojiisama! I lost track of how long I listened, watched, and waited. My eyes felt weak and they hurt after going past the max time I have used Gyo so far. The ‘ghost’ never got any closer, then it started GROWLING and making other weird noises. The scream really sounded awful! Then it started talking! I could not make out the words… the talking mixed with the saddest crying I’ve ever heard. So, I ran to Mom and Dad’s room. Mom handed me her tablet and told me I could watch my favorite playlist of videos for a bit, while Dad goes to see what all of the fuss was about. After a while, probably like four videos in, Okasan took her headphones back. She said it was time to go back to bed. Dad was mad at something. He was pacing the floor. I asked him if he was okay, did he fight with the ghost? He said Uncle Lunii-san wasn’t a ghost yet, but he would be well on his way if he kept it up! Do you have any idea what that means exactly Hii-ojiisama? If he kept what up? I tried to ask but mom said not to worry about it that everything was fine. I was hoping to talk to Uncle Lunii-san this morning myself at breakfast, but he didn’t show up.”

Zeno had both hands behind his back as he was often seen, leaning forward, staring at his young relative, he appeared to be listening deep in contemplation of the questions Itameru asked him. He casually brought one of his hands forward and stroked his very long goatee a few times, he made a, “Hmmm—” sound before he finally spoke,

 “Itameru-chan will you answer a question for your Hii-ojiisan please?”

 Itameru shook his head in earnest and of course agreed to answer. Anything for his Hii-ojiisama!!

 So, Zeno asked carefully,

 “Does your Ojiisan come to see you or more specifically your mom at the main house when your papa is gone? If yes what usually happens when he does come visit?”

Hmph! Well, Itameru definitely was taken off guard by this line of questioning… What did this have to do with uncle Lunii-san? He wondered… Sometimes he swore he and his Hii-ojiisama were just from two very different planets! Did he not **hear** the concern? Did he not **care** if his grandson was even hurt or worse??!! Itameru had these things and more going through his mind heavily. He guessed he was just going to take matters into his own hands. He would probably get into trouble for it, but his uncle was worth it. Quite frankly, he was tired of waiting around for these slow adults to make a move!

 Time was wasting here, Itameru needed for his Elder to release him from Gyo training so that he could decide on how to break into his uncle’s private quarters and NOT get caught(hopefully). First things first, he was staring at him waiting for an answer to his oddball question. He hoped that if he cooperated he would be allowed to be dismissed for the day. He very well could not just come flat out and ask. So…

“Hii-Ojiisama with all due respect, my mom said that what happens behind our wing of the estate should stay there. My eyes… they are so sore from using Gyo for so long last night, perhaps I could recall if my Ojiisan ever came over while Papa was not there, and what if anything may or may not have happened if I could be assured that I would be able to rest my strained eyes and head for the rest of the day? If you would be so inclined?”

Zeno nearly lost his bridge of dental work with the force of laughter trying to escape out loud! He shook his head and tried to reclaim the stark seriousness in his face. After swallowing several hiccups of laughter that persistently attempted to escape from his lungs he was able to say,

“Definitely a manipulator! Fwooo!!! Heh-heh! Alright sonny, you have yourself a deal! Are you SURE you are only eight years old?”

Itameru smiled he was happy that he could skip the rest of training today! He was also happy that he would have time to himself to get some sufficient answers to the nagging curiosity that refused to allow him to rest much at all, curiosities that no one wanted to take seriously! He felt at this point he got a pretty good deal! Sure, his mom said their business was their business alone, but what his great-grandfather was asking was such a harmless thing! They were all family anyways, so a question like that probably didn’t apply to **those** ‘privacy rules.’

 

Then again, his mom seemed to have her own odd reasons for doing or not doing lots things. He was _fairly_ sure she never had any **_specific_** ‘no-no’ rules that applied to Hii-Ojiisama, unlike the stray strange ones that applied to his Papa sometimes and of course his Obaasan at ALL times. His mom didn’t have to worry about him ever telling her anything anyways, she has always made it fairly clear that she did not care for spending too much time with him outside of odd and particularly difficult training's she was in charge of. Just to be certain however,

  _~Can’t hurt to **ask** right? ~_

 _"_ Hii-Ojiisama, you are going to **_keep_** what I tell you a secret between us right? I don’t want to anger my mom! I kind of v-value my ‘family jewels!’”

As Itameru winced and cupped both hands over his crotch area, Zeno nearly lost his teeth in an out roar of laughter yet again!! This kid was unbelievably observant and quicker witted than most adults! He shook his head just in all out astonishment of the sharpness of his Grand(?) Great-Grand(?) son’s generation.

 Zeno stretched out his hand towards the youth with his thick white braid almost as long as his own and said,

“Let us have a Zoldyck shake on it! To the grave?”

Itameru took his Hii-ojiisama’s hand into his own. Looked him square in the eye, with a nice firm grip, shoulders back and he said,

“To the grave, I’ll take it with me, to my grave where no will see!”

Then he went ahead and answered the odd questions his respected family member so eagerly needed to ask.

  **\---------------------------♥-H &I-♣----------------------------**

Kalluto was in the Zoldyck Library three doors away from his brother’s room. He had the door cracked, so that his presence in the library study was hardly noticeable. As he pretended to be searching for some reference psych book he turned his attention to every vibration and sound he could pick up on. Quietly he stood there stalking his brother’s door, waiting for Tsubone to either leave from the room or to go inside of it. Kalluto was far to worried to do NOTHING at this point. The entire Tsubone thing struck him as a bit TOO odd.

**-Approximately thirty minutes earlier. -**

 Kalluto used IN as he stopped his car only a few blocks from his apartment. He waited inside of his car while using IN to conceal his aura, the technique he used was not the usual “flip of a switch” type of concealment. Feitan taught him how to use IN specifically for the art of misdirection. To achieve his goal, he needed to pull IN around his aura in very specific increments of time, it was imperative to pull it on slowly to make it appear to anyone keeping tabs on his location that he continued driving away from the estates. The fluctuation of power in his aura could easily give away his location if one were so inclined to “watch” him through the use of Nen. Hisoka had shown him long ago, that he could sense him at ANY time. So, Kalluto learned this technique and although it was the ‘long way around’ in order to trick such a trickster as Hisoka he felt it was his best chance at success. He kept his dropping speeds smooth and steady, so it would feel like a more natural aura decline. Too fast of a drop would either indicate that he was simply using IN (and that in itself would put a proverbial target on his back and light him up like a Christmas tree,) or it could bring a false alert, indicating the need to hide himself because of some threat to his safety. He thought about the kind of scene that could cause.

 He chuckled thinking of Feitan ready to destroy over half of the city if no one could provide a suitable explanation about where he went, or what happened to him. He wondered if he would really have such a reaction, if he really cared for him that much as Feitan has recently been so inclined to imply. Maybe he would ask him what he would do in detail, or for a little fun, maybe he would just flip IN on quickly, sit somewhere nearby wait, watch, and see! Of course, **after** he could confirm that Illumi was okay.

His fifteen-minute increment concealing strategy was finished. So far so good, now he simply had to **maintain** the steady concealed level of aura, which he felt confident he could accomplish. With the strengthening of this ability, he was able to easily get back to the estate, stroll right into the study area where he waited and listened intently for any sign of Tsubone while completely undetected. He had been in the library study for an hour now. Nothing was moving, coming, or going. He thought about using his Nen paper dolls to listen in on the butlers. He needed to see if anyone mentioned Tsubone or perhaps he could hear her voice, he decided quickly against this for the simple fact that he could only maintain his use of IN in this manner for extended lengths of time IF it was the **only** Nen ability he used within it. In other words, one ability at a time or not at all. Using his Nen dolls would probably buckle his auras concealment, thus exposing his position with the notability equivalent of lighting a sparkler at midnight in the living room. He grew quite impatient, Illumi should’ve called for lunch by now, or at the very least text him back. He had not made any rounds of the property. Something was definitely off!

 **§~ FORK** **x YOU x BASTARD! ~§**  

He decided to get closer to Illumi’s bedroom to see if he could feel or hear any movement at all. Peering outside of the study’s door he took a quick visual sweep of the hallway. Nothing. The large room that was closer to his brothers was a wide usage public restroom. Butlers, business visitors, and special guests, (long ago when such gatherings were held, of course) attending Zoldyck extravagant balls would use it. He decided to wait in there, hoping he could sense something from within the closer proximity. He smoothly slid into the restroom, where he began checking the stalls to make certain no one was inside. After he was certain he was alone, he locked the door and pressed his ear to the wall adjacent to the room of watchful focus. What he heard next was confusing and strange. At first it seemed like there was scratches behind the walls. Possibly a rodent. They were known to get into snug places behind the walls during colder months, especially if spring was near. Building nests to birth their young was not uncommon. The sound of faint struggling, or grunting, is what clarified for him that this was **no** rodent behind the walls. He slid his feet in the direction of the strange sounds. Scratching, grunting, struggling breaths… they did not seem to be coming from inside of the room. What the hell was going on? Kalluto followed the sounds echoing behind the walls to a vaguely familiar part of the large public restroom. Now his interest and curiosity was piqued because he had all but forgotten about this portion of the bathroom. He had not seen this laundry chute in a decade at least! The rise of his curiosity intensified, the closer to the chute he came. The breathing became more rapid, the grunting struggling sounds grew more agitated. The closer he got to the chute the more he could tell this was not Hisoka or Illumi’s voice. He stood now right in front of the chute door and he was certain the sounds were coming from inside of it. Kalluto felt around his clinician’s coat pockets for the mini flashlight he kept inside. Although it was as thin as a pen it was more powerful than the old gigantic ones he remembers being in the utility closets. With his thumb on the back end ready to click on, his other hand on the handle of the laundry chute door, he took a few deep calming breaths before in one swift motion pulled the door downward, clicked the mini light _*on_ * and ducked his head into the chute lighting up the chute’s pitch dark tunneling.

**_**Gasp! **_ **

**_**Both whispering: **_ **

**Kalluto:** What the **HELL** are **you** doing in there!!??? Come **down** here **right now**! **Are you insane**??!!

 **Voice in the Chute:** I _can’t_! I am **_stuck_**!

_** Sigh. **_

_**The two continue to whisper their conversation: **  
_

**Kalluto** : You have got to be kidding me. HOW? What do you mean you are stuck?? Are you caught on something??

 **Voice in the chute:** Well… Not exactly… it’s my tool. My tool is stuck to be exact. I am afraid if I let it go, it will be, well confiscated.

 **Kalluto** : Confiscated?? **Seriously**? Who the hell goes up there besides **us** that **could** confiscate it? **Leave it**! Go back and get it some other time! You are interrupting something **very important** here!!!

 **Voice in the chute:** I-It’s not that simple! It is already in the process of being _confiscated_ right now!! _Something_ from the other side of this wall is VERY sticky and has it! It won’t let my fork go! That sticky goo is trying to pull it through the wall!! If it gets pulled through the wall, then the owner of that goo will KNOW I am here!

 **Kalluto:** Owner of the _goo_ … Riiiiiiight. **Have you completely lost your mind??** How could goo pull things through a- Oh my goodness did you say **your** **fork**?? All of this is over a **fork??** ( ** _Kami he has lost his mind_**.) Please **LET IT GO!** I promise I will buy you **one-hundred forks** if you just come **out** of there **right** **now**. Let yourself drop and I’ll catch you. We can go to the library study room right down the hall and straighten this out! Come on **please** , **this** is an **emergency!!!**

The person stuck inside of the laundry chute squinted and thought about this for a second and decided he probably would have to let the fork go. Seeing how Kalluto was in a hurry, maybe they could escape fast enough so that the goo’s owner would not be able to catch him. Hopefully the goo’s owner was not so fast that he could pull his fork through the wall and get to the very back of the large bathroom before he and Kalluto could make their escape! He nodded in agreement to let the fork go and to drop himself down the chute since Kalluto was so sure he could catch him. He was indeed caught, safely brought outside from behind the walls and after Kalluto did a discreet visual sweep of the outside hallway the both of them quietly retreated back to the library’s study hall.

**§~ TWO x HEADS x BETTER x THAN x ONE ~§**

Once in the safety of the library study far in he back out of ear shot, Kalluto stood with his hands on either of his hips and let out a large breath of air. He squinted his eyes, dropped his head. He then began to massage his temples, he could not help but wonder if all he had done to misdirect Hisoka had all been for nothing. If he had failed. He wondered if Hisoka would just burst into the study any minute now because perhaps this person here in front of him had not used IN at all. Hell, even if he HAD, did he use it in a way that would actually work? This was Hisoka Morow after all… He couldn’t very well tell if his little wall rodent here used Nen at all or not because of the strain of using IN in the way he was currently using it, keeping it up for well over an hour and a half at this point he definitely could not sense anyone else aura.

_~Time for a little Q &A damage control. Let’s see how much of this mission I can salvage here, ~_

Kalluto thought to himself before sighing once more and finally asking,

“ **Ita-meru Zol-dyck**! **What** in **seven** realms of **Zoldyck hell** were you **doing** in there?? **Where** are your parents? Are you **not** supposed to be in **school** right now or **_something_**?? And Oh… please, **please** tell me you at **least attempted** to use use Zetsu if not IN behind those walls right now!”

 Itameru hung his head in shame as his uncle fussed and asked one-hundred and one questions. He felt like such a failure. If he could not even use his Nen to check upon let alone SAVE his uncle Illuji-san, then his worth as an assassin was nothing. This was the house he was born and grew up in. He could not even check on one single family member without getting caught. While he really did wish to know if his uncle was safe and okay, he also wanted to prove something to himself, find the answers to the questions he had for himself. If he could have just done this successfully, he would’ve gained the confidence to finally ask to go on assignments alone. He heard all of the stories from his Papa, Ojiisama, and Hii-ojiisama about his uncles Illuji-san and Killuji-san all of their adventures and travels! He even heard about some the travels and adventures of the very Kalluji-sensei who stood in front of him now. He was humiliated that he was caught. He could not even focus on all of the questions being asked. Even if he could he felt overwhelmed and had no idea where to start answering.

Kalluto noticed the somber sullen look on his nephew’s face, he decided to stop pouring the stress he was feeling about this irritating situation onto his nephew and just try to calm himself and find out why his nephew was so quiet. He had a feeling that it was about a little more than just losing a fork. Changing his tone completely he said, 

“Ita-kun, what troubles you kid?”

Welcoming the sound of compassion, Itameru looked up with giant crocodile tears in his eyes, upon making eye contact with his uncle he dropped to the ground with his hands out before him, forehead to the floor prostration, he begged for forgiveness. Forgiveness for being such an unworthy pathetic assassin, forgiveness for getting caught in the laundry chute, forgiveness for not being nearly as strong enough as any of his uncles were at his age. Forgiveness for bringing tarnish and shame upon the Zoldyck Legacy and forgiveness for not even being discreet or fast enough to check up on his poor Ojisan Illumi, who he has been plotting to check up on and probably have to save since last night!!

  _** **ErrrrrrrrrrrrrrCH! ****_

_(_ _SOUND EFFECT OF BREAKS ON A CAR SCREECHING TO A STOP._ _)_

Kalluto was trying to lift his nephew up from the ground. Geeeze was this kid solid! Kalluto heard the things he was apologizing for but was truly taken aback by the last thing his nephew apologized for!

“W-what!!? W-wait… Back up nephew! What did you just say about your Uncle Illuji-san??”

Itameru looked up from the ground at his uncle who had failed miserably to even budge him an inch off of the ground, and he asked and answered,

“Huh?! Oh yes, since last night. I know anyone else would’ve had it done by now. I know that I am slo—”

“No, back up a little further, what exactly did you say you were not fast or discreet enough to do since last night???”

“O-oh… To check up on, or possibly **save** my uncle Illuji—”

Kalluto’s heart began to beat very fast and he began to worry quite a bit as this picture came together inside of his head. He asked,

“Itameru-kun, I-Is that what you were doing in that laundry chute with the fork you lost in there?”

“Yes Kalluji-sensei, I really tried to get it back too! That goo, it laughed at me and called me a failure! It said it was going to come for me as soon as it got my scent. As soon as it got wind of who I was I was done for. I tried to stab it, but I did not have room enough for my throwing knives, so I tried to use my Nen forks on it instead, but I forgot that Hii-ojiisama told me to keep my Zetsu up for the rest of the day if I could, to replenish strength in my eyes from using Gyo for hours last night and so my forks didn’t have Nen power to do anything but piss it off.”

Kalluto rubbed his face before finally saying,

“ **Four**.”

Itameru looked confused at his uncle’s lack of words for everything he just spilled to him. So, he asked,” 

“I’m sorry uncle, wha-Would you please elaborate? Did I miss something?”

“No Ita-kun WE missed something. This screwed up in the head family we have here. Listen, I commend you for your bravery, your zeal, and efforts, but son… Out of the **four** adults whom I have counted that you have encountered so far since last night (myself included) not a single one of them just happen to mention anything about… oh, I don’t know, a killer clown named Hisoka that you should definitely stay AWAY from and not go after? Especially not ALONE??? Has ANYONE said anything remotely close to those words to you since last night??”

Itameru loved his family. He respected each member with the utmost devotion. He admired the people in the stories he was told. They were his role models. At this moment, this tender moment of confusion, he was pretty certain that either those adventure stories of the youngest Dr. in the university and in the family, who were one and the same, those adventure stories were most likely nothing more than exaggerated folk tales. Was his uncle serious? WHY would anyone BESIDES a crackpot be warning him about four funny named killer clowns from Mars? There was a real crisis here and he did not have time for this non-sense!

Kalluto did not like the looks he was receiving from his young nephew. That oh so familiar look of:

  **“Uh-oh there’s a nut job on the loose!”**

He’d seen that look within the Zoldyck features gene pool WAY too many times **not** to recognize it. So, he kind of snapped a bit at that point. Pointing his finger in Itameru’s face shaking his head as he said,

“Ooooh, noooo!! NOT you too!! I will NOT abide by YOU, NEPHEW giving **me** that look too!! I KNOW what that look MEANS. So, before you get all upon your ‘high and mighty’ with the rest of them let me ASK YOU SOMETHING… Do you BELIEVE anyone is going to look at YOU or **feel** any differently than what YOU are feeling about me RIGHT now, when you tell them **how** you FAILED? When you tell them how some **demonic goo** stole your **fork** and held you HOSTAGE IN A LAUNDRY CHUTE?”

Itameru bit his bottom lip and looked down and off to the side thinking clearly about what his uncle just said. Oh my, he was absolutely RIGHT! He sounded bat shit CRAZY, and yet his uncle still was trying to help him. Did his uncle believe him? Why would he? He certainly doesn’t believe in killer clowns… but he guessed he should at least be willing to hear him out, in all fairness. Just to be clear here he asked,

“So, you do believe me about the talking goo then?”

Kalluto chuckled and shook his head. He went on to reassure his nephew that he was pretty sure he has a theory that made perfect sense. He went on to explain this whole thing as his brilliant mind pieced together from all parts pulled together. He explained how using Zetsu was the first clue he had. He told him about how using Zetsu was indeed a great way to replenish energy, BUT it did have a tiny flaw, how that flaw under normal and much safer circumstances would be no big deal. He let him know that in no way shape or form was this situation even close to being a safe one! He told his nephew about Hisoka and tied together a “PG version” of what he was hearing last night. How Hisoka was definitely involved. He went further into the facts about how using Zetsu leaves the user DEFENSELESS and vulnerable to attacks, even of the mind. He went even deeper about how **they** were Manipulators but how Hisoka was a Nen user who identified with the Transmuters! How Transmuters were like eccentric tricksters, very highly rare evolved ones like Hisoka were practically GODS! How toying with his mind is right up Hisoka’s alley! He told him he would not be surprised if Hisoka didn’t actually know he was even there at all! That he would expect nothing LESS than for Hisoka **just for fun** , hold the Zetsu user hostage in an imaginary frightful mind fuck of a trap, until the Zetsu user defeated themselves so badly that they would drop the cloak, expose their positions, drive themselves out of their own minds from a delusion forged of their own insecurities and fears. Yes, he could see Hisoka hovering over the broken Zetsu user feigning innocence, claiming to be merely protecting himself from sneak attacks, and how whomever was trying to sneak upon him using a cheap trick such as Zetsu would “have it coming. ♣” Luckily, he was in the top of his field when it came to matters of the mind! That is why it did not take him long to realize what the ‘talking goo’ was all about.

Itameru was astonished by the sense all of this made! He was again impressed by his uncle even more! He was proud and loved the way Kalluto explained things to him like he was a fellow assassin, and not just shh-ing him like a small child. He already had several assisted kills under his belt and felt it redundant and pretty stupid that the adults expected for him to do his very adult job while steadily treating him like an infant. Kalluto was a breath of fresh air to him. He had a theory he hoped his uncle would not mind putting to the test on his behalf. Itameru suggested that IF his uncle was right about Hisoka NOT even knowing he had anyone trapped in the Zetsu Bungee-gum mind fuck, then his fork should still be there, since none of that was real. While he was NOT eager to test the theory himself, as he was still vulnerable because he was still using Zetsu now, he asked if Kalluto would go check IF he was not using Zetsu!

 Kalluto taking the opportunity to teach once again, especially seeing how receptive and open his nephew was to learning, explained how he actually could go and check for the fork because he was using IN instead of Zetsu. He went into depth about the differences, he told him how IN was an advanced form of Zetsu, but it worked differently because while Zetsu was a NULL or stopping the flow of aura entirely by closing the ports that aura flowed through, IN was used to render one's aura imperceptible by **concealing** it only, in other words IN did not **stop** the user's aura flow; instead, it hid it. With this being the case he was not in the vulnerable state of mind that Zetsu would have him in, therefore Hisoka’s Zetsu Bungee-gum mind fuck trap would not affect him at all!

Kalluto gained extra ‘hero points’ with his nephew as he quickly went back to the laundry chute and retrieved the fork that he concluded HAD indeed touched Bungee gum after all. He could not use Gyo to prove it yet because he needed to keep up his IN, which luckily was still in play, but by the resistance in which it stuck to the wall he knew that Bungee gum was involved.

Upon returning the fork, Kalluto explained how he would prove the Bungee gum’s existence after it was safe for them to lower their Nen cloaks. He said,

 “For now, let’s keep up our cloaks, but in the meantime would you help me? There is a piece of this puzzle that I **don’t** understand, would you explain it for me?”

Itameru was more than willing to happily help out however he could! Kalluto asked him to explain why exactly were the forks important enough to bring with him in the first place?

Itameru explained that the forks when infused with his Nen was his ability at work! His very own tool just like his uncle Illuji-sama had his pins. How even his Uncle who sat before him now had the paper dolls! Well he had his forks. He had it so that if he stuck a fork into a person, they were DONE. Their bodies would, upon command from his other Nen enhanced fork (which acted as a conduit communicator between metals), either SHOW him through their eyes what they looked upon or MOVE TO which ever direction he asked them to travel in next, even the command: PICK UP whatever thing he could see beneficial to his need or mission at that time. He told his uncle that he was still working out the rough edges, but so far, those four pronounced commands were flawless! He said he was sad because he wanted to save his uncle using his new secret tool when he was attacked by Hisoka’s Bungee gum- mind trap.

Kalluto thought this tool was nothing short of PERFECT and decided that maybe they both **still** had a fighting chance at success in their goals **if** they worked together!

 **§** ~ **BLOOD x OF x MY x BLOOD x FLESH x OF x MY x FLESH ~§**

 **“** Tsubone, darling dearest! I knew you would come in so very handy! This room proofing is just flawless! Now just a few more hours like this and our boy here will pretty much be IMMORTAL. Just keep your body flat and perfect just as you are, stuck to my Bungee gum for fuel. WIN/WIN see!?” ♦

Hisoka seemingly spoke to the ceiling above him. Tsubone had apparently turned this room into a no way in no way out SUPER vault. She coated, and shape molded herself to the outskirts behind the walls of the room. No phone signals could come in or out. Hisoka used his Bungee gum as a bonding agent and an impenetrable hardener, plus Zetsu trigger trapped placings for ANY dummy who thought they would be sneaky and TRY.

He and Illumi laid together on Illumi’s bed, both naked. Hisoka stayed inside of Illumi’s body. He kept one hand around his throat, and the other on the small of his back. There was one other thing in this room that was foreign… An I.V. pole. A strange one, as one line connected to Hisoka’s vein. Blood traveling up up into a circular machine blood processor of some kind. As it spun, and then stopped momentarily it released ‘treated’ blood into the outgoing line which was connected to Illumi’s vein.

Illumi stirred from his hypoxic dream state, to feel a needle in his arm, strange blood traveling through his body, Hisoka’s hand at his throat, and Hisoka’s cock buried deep in his ass was a dream he would gladly NEVER awake from. It was warm, sinister, it was godlike and eternal. It was painful, it was bliss. It was HISOKA… his strangling grip, his tender kiss…

 

What. Is. Happening!!??

 

**~ T.B.C. ~**

* * *

**~ BE x GOOD x OR x BE x GOOD x AT x IT ~  
**

 

__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> §~ Chapter Mini Glossary ~§
> 
>  
> 
> *Onii-san = Big Brother **  
> *Illunii-San = A variation nickname given by Illumi's siblings. Kind of a word play on his name Illumi + Onii + San (respectful honorific in Japanese) = Illunii-San**  
> *Itameru = An 8 year old O.C. His name means "Stir-Fry" in Japanese. Fitting because his mother is Menchi which means to mince or to dice as in the cooking practice, she and his father Milluki Zoldyck both have a deep love and appreciation for food.**  
> *M&M = Milluki and Menchi. When they are together or referenced together the family refers to them as M&M (kawaiiiiii!!! :-) )**  
> *T.M.I. = Too Much Information**  
> * 'Spoof Spiders' = A code name the Zoldyck's have given Hisoka. They use it as if it is not obvious, Spoof means 'Fake or to fake' Spiders is the reference to cannon history of Hisoka had being a fake member of the The Genei Ryodan a.k.a. Phantom Troupe**  
> *Ohayou Gozaimasu = Respectfully Good Morning in Japanese**  
> *OSU = PUSH! As in "Dig Deep!" used in martial arts for motivational training and combat**  
> *Hii-Ojiisan = Great-Grandfather (with honorific)**  
> *Okasan =Mother**  
> *Obaasan =Grandmother**  
> *Ojiisan = Grandfather**
> 
> §~ Final A/N and Respect ~§
> 
> Oooh! Hell of a cliffy eh!? I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, because I am sure enjoying writing it! If there are any request for something you would like to see happen in this fic, please let me know! I love a decent creative challenge! It would be fun! Also if there are any words I missed in translating please let me know! I feel this story is OUR journey, so this is why I want to extend the open hand welcoming of suggestions! Thank you all comments or not for reading and hopefully enjoying this fan fiction work! See you next week! ♣


	8. ~ TO x HAVE x AND x TO x HOLD ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time in:  
>  ****
> 
> **~Momentary Lapse~**  
> 
> 
> Right at the end of the chapter, we left our "Ship Subjects" in a very interesting situation! Holed up in Illumi's room, where there was an I.V. hospital pole, but no 'drip bags' only a machine making humming & whirling sounds with I.V. lines attached. One inside of Illumi's vein, the other... where? Did we even say where? Hmm... There was treated blood, nudity, choke suggestive behaviors, semi-unconsciousness... yet penetration? W.T.F.? Just from those key features mentioned **alone**  
> ... some serious explanations seem to be in order! Well, lets get to it then! Shall we?  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
>  Oh THIS is gunna be F.U.N. Let's play! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> 
> 
> ****~HAPPY HUMP DAY HISOILLU FANDOM ****  
> 
> 
> ****  
> I hope this new chapter finds each and everyone of you, eager, healthy, curious, wiser than yesterday, hopeful for tomorrow, but READY to live in this moment!! I am SO excited about this chapter!!! We begin peeling back some very interesting layers of mystery within this AU version of Hunter x Hunter! Yoshihiro-Sama left just enough mystery in Hisoka's existence for a writer with a fun imagination to have a FIELD day with folks!! I am trying not to spill TOO much TOO fast... but as this muse whispers into my ear I just squeal in jubilation at the quirky cool ideas pouring in! Luckily for ME... I get to share it ALL with YOU! So, let me pay my due respects, warn any passerby's or wandering curious peeper's, draw these virtual blinds and get NAUGHTY! FU-FU-FU!!  
>  **§~ SPECIAL THANKS ~§ ****** ****  
>  **Goes out to my fellow writer and Nakama ♥GIZMOTRINKET♦ who took their personal time to (thankfully) assist me by beta reading this chapter. Any typos, mistakes, or misunderstandings you may find here, I can guarantee were pointed out by them, yet still manage to escape my attention. I'm human ya know... lol! So, any blame casting offered, should be directed towards and absorbed by me solely. Thank You my dear friend! You are one in a trillion!**  
>  ****  
>  ****  
>  **§~ SPECIAL NOTES ~§ ******  
>   
>  ****  
>  ****  
>  **Symbolic descriptions and assignments are as follows.**  
>  “Anything inside the quotes such as these” <\-- = Dialog outwardly audibly spoken and heard by anyone in a respectable hearing range.  
> ~Anything between the tildes such as these ~ <\-- = Unless otherwise indicated are thoughts inside of a person’s mind. To be able to sense such communication, normally requires or involves use of telepathic ability.  
> +~Anything between these ‘plus tildes’ are INNER MOST personal thoughts~+ <\-- = A place within one's mind that is an assumed safe place, private from the pry of telepathic communications. It is speculated that the only way to have access to such information belonging to another, would be if those two souls became bound in some deep and spiritual manner.  
> ~END of Special Notations~  
> Lastly...  
>  ****  
>   
> 
> 
>  ****  
>  ** **§~ SPECIAL WARNINGS ~§****
> 
>   
>  ** ** ** **********
> 
>  ****  
> #dirtydeedsfiction Adult language, cursing, kink, gay sex or suggested, homo-eroticism, male on male fluff -n- stuff! HISOKA MOROW is one of the characters under my microcope here! That name alone should suggest how lewd it can get!! So, fair warning ALL MAJOR TAGS APPLY! TURN AWAY NOW, if any of these things offends you, or you are not of the age of consent according to the laws of the land you live on! Once more for those who may have fell asleep,  
>  **ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE. THANK YOU! **
> 
>  **WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU... LET'S PLAY!  
>  ~x(^ . ^)x~ ******
> 
> ****
> 
>  ****  
>  ****  
> 

###  **Chapter 8**

### 

###  **§~ TO x HAVE x AND x TO x HOLD ~§**

###  **********♠ H &I ♥*****♥ H&I ♦***********

**Illumi’s thoughts:**

_~Mmmm… Goodness, how long have I been asleep? I am far too comfortable in here with him. I need to get up. I want to get up… W-wait! W-why can’t I get UP!!?? W-what is going on? My body! Why does my body feel so strange!? ~_   **  
**

Illumi struggled with the simple task of opening his eyes. His lids felt weighed down as if a cement glaze dried across them while he slept.

~Okay, if I cannot open my eyes, I should be able to talk or at the very least I should be able to open my mouth. ~

 Illumi’s lips quivered very slightly as he tried to part them. His lips felt uncomfortably dry. This however, was normal for him; it was one of the more tolerable side effects that was always first to greet him. It was the first to celebrate with him, to remind him to be grateful that he was alive. There were a few aftermath side effects he dealt with when returning from his hypoxic induced dream state, side effects that helped stir him into living awareness. Paralysis definitely was NOT part of the normal ‘welcoming committee’ that affected his body after his post orgasmic crash and fade to black. Trachea soreness? Definitely. Sometimes he couldn’t speak for days without sounding as if he had a bout with laryngitis. If not for the clearly formed finger shaped bruises or undeniable purplish squiggle marks that was distinctly Bungee-Gum in nature decorating the tender flesh of his neck beneath his eloquently defined jaw bone, he may have even been able to believably suggest exactly that.

At the moment, the most important thing was figuring out why he could not open his eyes. Trying to move his lips, even though he really was not a fan of the split flaky look surrounding his mouth from being force-cracked open, he really did not know where else to start! Before panic could set in and cause him to do something he might regret he decided it was just better to split the dry lip in favor of some type of proof of control over his own body.

_~Ugh! This is not going to sit well with Kalluto for sure! He is going to most likely think the worst of Hisoka now, more than ever. Maybe I can just avoid seeing him until the lip heals at le--~_

“Well, well look who has returned to the land of the breathers! _Hum-hum-hum!_ I wouldn’t overexert yourself there lover, you’ve got some… well **things** going on. Relax! I’ve got you. Your lips are dry so I’m going to place this sponge of water up to your lips. I was waiting for you to stir before I did it, so you wouldn’t drown. Here it comes. Hydrate and I’ll explain everything! ♥”

_~ Hisoka! He is still HERE!? Oh goodness, I wish I knew what time it was!! Has he been here the entire time? We should’ve just gone home after Millu came to the door!! Oh, this can’t be good! O- Ooooh that water is so refreshing! So good…~_

“Slooooowly now. Not to fast Illu… That’s it. Very good. Slow like that, Very good… Now, I want you to take it easy. Your eyes are pretty swollen still. So, you won’t be able to open them for a little while. Even with ice it will still be about fifteen minutes before the swelling goes away enough for you to open them. The long-term treatment needs to continue for at least seven more hours to be complete. I know you are wondering what the hell is going on. Just stay calm. I will explain everything soon, I have to now anyways. I just wanted to get you to safety, there is food and milk shakes that I ordered for you. I want to get the ice for your eyes. Would you like that or you just want the treatment to heal them to opening? **♠** ”

_~Something has happened, something really bad. I have never heard this kind of concern in Hisoka’s voice!!! If I did not know his voice so well I would not know WHO that was speaking to me out there! What happened!!??~_

Hisoka felt the panic rising up inside of Illumi, He had really hoped this would not happen this way. He was hoping he would have more time, time to decide, time to discuss, time to play without things needing to ‘fast track’ into such a serious long-term plunge. He needed Illumi to calm down fast, panic worked against the healing, as much as he wanted to keep him awake he knew it was for the best that he went back to sleep or deeper. He thought to himself,

 _~Damn it! He needs a couple of hours of the lowest brain activity possible before he is out of the woods! He needs healing to the point where high emotions won’t be a fatal trigger! He has to go under and deep!_ _♦_ _~_

Hisoka had a mini fridge with freezer moved close by the bed earlier while Illumi was still unconscious. He snapped into action as soon as he assessed the situation. He got the medicine that could induce a lite controlled coma state and made sure it was a small dose just for a few hours. He injected it into Illumi’s I.V. line. He then slid his own naked body into the bed behind him and held him close. He whispered into his ear,

“Please trust me on this Illumi, everything I do now is for your greater good, I gave you my word that I would SAVE you, now I must do exactly that. Rest, all will become clearer after you awake once more.”

To incite a calmer more agreeable mindset, he placed his hand soft and suggestively around his throat, not squeezing with intention,but with suggestion. He then kissed the corner of his raven-haired lovers mouth chase at first, as he felt Illumi's body shiver in response to his neck being lightly squeezed in the hands of a brutal killer, he allowed excitement to guide the tip of his tongue to licked softly and hungrily at those desirable, peachy, quivering, suck humps while,  holding him tighter. Illumi’s moistened lips parted ever so slightly as his breath hitched in anxious anticipation about what Hisoka was going to do to him. Hisoka knew his distraction was a success as the anticipation caused Illumi's heart to race, pumping the coma inducing sedative into his system much faster. Illumi's body quickly went lax, he felt him slip into a state much deeper than normal sleep right beneath him.

"Very soon lover, I will quench that needy thirst of yours as soon as it is safe.♥"

**-T minus seven hours and counting. -**

 

**§~ HISOKA x SEX x AND x CANDY ~§**

 

**-T minus Five hours and counting. -  
**

Illumi puttered around without any shoes, socks, or concern on his hypoxic illusion cloud. The weather was perfect here as usual. The colors so vibrant and beautiful. Of course, his absolute favorite was the smells. He ran his thin fingers through his long silky hair twisting it up into a bun as his neck dangled over the lucid cloud’s edge. He let a warm smile play upon his lips. He thought,

_~I can taste your scent here Hisoka… Why don’t you stop this **ridiculous** hiding game come over here and touch me, hum? Let me get an entire mouthful of you, instead of this teasing little scratch n’ sniff child’s play hum? Come coat my throat lover…~_

“Damn it little slut, you know just what to say to move me don’t you!? I am TRYING to take it easy on you!!” **  
**

**~ _EASY? YOU_** _take it EASY on ME? Now I know something is wrong! Cough it up, Hisoka. I am not stupid you know. You insult me by pretending that I am clueless. You insult my intelligence by being worried and trying to play it off as if everything is normal. What kind of fool does everyone take me for lately? It seems to be some epidemic! Seriously people, it is getting old. ~_

Hisoka knew he could no longer keep the TRUTH of everything, away from Illumi. His time was UP. No more eggshell tip-toeing, no more diversions, no more sugar-coating, hand held coddling. Only raw facts and answered questions. A whopping **_boring_** earful of the unadulterated **truth**.

 _~Great… Life is going to be so BORING now… Ah well all good things must come to an end at some point I suppose!_ _♦_ _~_

_~Hisoka, what is coming to an end? What are you griping about now? Just spit it ou--~_

_“_ Excuse me! What the FUCK did you just say to me? Better yet, what the fuck did you just THINK at me?”

_~What? You just started complaining about how life is going to be so boring … about good things ending, and I am **tired** of your **stalling**. Please just tell me. ~_

“So, it has begun. No going back now…”

_**sigh**  
_

“Illumi… where exactly am I right now?”

There was a pause in the conversation. Illumi was quiet for a while, he finally takes a deep breath and answers,

_~Honestly Hisoka, you are probably inside of my mind. I know this place is not real. Which means, **you** can’t be real, but it does concern me **very** deeply that a figment of my mind is asking such a thing. The feeling I received just now from you, when you asked that question was nothing like any inquiry I’ve ever felt come from you before. The ‘within me’ version of you, sounds like a dream, smells like a dream. Always feels like a dream, and yet I am always deprived of feeling your touch here at all. I am always deprived of seeing your eyes here. You are supposed to be a representation of Hisoka in my life **out there**_

_-or- The Hisoka ‘without.’ Still whether it is Hisoka ‘within me’ or Hisoka ‘without’… I have **never** felt you worry or become nervous about **anything**. Neither the within version of you nor the without version of you has **ever** hinted at whatever it is I feel now. I am suddenly very afraid. So, lets have it. I feel like I am going to lose my mind if this continues much further. ~_

“Dear Illumi, there is just so much to tell you. I don’t even know where to begin. This all happened a lot more suddenly than I could prepare for. Now here we are, there is no going back, and you are wanting answers now. Please try to relax, there is a limit to how much I can do to bring you comfort now, because you can sense me more vividly than before, from my deeper emotions and now apparently even my thoughts. No one has been privy to my thoughts in a **very** long time. No being has **ever** had access to my unfiltered emotions as you do at this moment, **never**. So, that is my main reason for the “nervousness” you feel coming from me now. I knew it was part of the deal, but actually having a person behind my ‘curtain’ is very unnerving. I will need to find a way to put barriers up between our thoughts and feelings for the future. I will **not** be able to handle living like this. I honestly wish I could be miles away from you at this moment. I have never been so uncomfortable in my life (it is no fault of your own), this is just something we **must** get through. So, in the meantime, we have a few hours to be stuck together like this. I apologize now for the invasiveness of it all, please bear with me. Fair warning here Illu, the best way to facilitate the satisfaction of your curiosities, would be for you to just ask me **one** question at a time, allow a **complete** answer per question. Any more than **one** single question at a time will trigger my mind to begin a reflexive fabrication response also known as:

_(Jubilee trumpets sound)_

_** Tar-Dan! **_

**_A merry-go-round of head games_** _!_ ♣ Which will **only** lead to frustration for you, disappointment for me and a very LONG seven hours for us both.”

Again, Illumi took a very long pause, before speaking. He was mentally examining every little thing that was being suggested in this moment in detail, amazed at the difference in the transfer of feeling! The sincerity of it all was astonishing to him! He also tried to consider what could be wrong with his own mind to fabricate such a strange yet believable version of Hisoka? Why had his impression of Hisoka taken such a realistic yet, weird ‘detoured turn’ here in his dream world? What did it all mean? Is THIS what he secretly desired from Hisoka? Did he really want his magician’s secrets splayed all out in the open before him like that? The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, and a churning sickness in his gut. Hisoka’s mystery was one of the things he secretly loved about him after all.

“Oh, **really** Illu? Heh-heh-heh! You actually _LOVE_ my shroud of mystery heh? You _LOVE_ it about **_me_**? Oh, do tell!! ♥ Perhaps this can be some fun after all! Flattery will get you **EVERYWHERE** boy! ♦”

_~W-What!?? H-How did you HEAR my innermost thoughts??? How did you do that??? You CAN’T do that!! It is against my rules!!~_

“Illumi, darling are you **not** paying attention to me? _Me,_ the one you _LOVE_ … * _Hu-hu-hu-hu_! **A-DORABLE**!! We are connected, you to me and me to you! Although I was not aware that you had outermost thoughts **and** innermost thoughts! THIS is interesting! Maybe our seven hours won’t pass so piss poorly after all! How amusing! ♠” ”

Illumi could not quite pin point why he was flushed with embarrassment for some reason.

He thought,

_+~How insane have I become? Allowing a fabrication to push my buttons like this, ridiculous! Why am I embarrassed? This is obviously not real. Where in **real** life would one be able to **hear** a person’s voice **so** close (too close really) without being able to **see** them **at all**? He is **not** real **. That is that**. ~+_

“Ouch! Illu! ♥How can you say this right in front of me? Okay, I have an idea. What if I can prove it to you? What if I can prove to you that I am real? What would it be worth to you if I were?”

_~You MUST STOP DOING THAT. YOU ARE CROSSING THE BOUNDARIES OF YOUR LIMITATIONS!! YOU SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO HEAR MY INNERMOST THOUGHTS HERE OR ANYWHERE!! W.h.i…ch… further strengthens MY theory that you, sir, CANNOT be real!! HA! See! Logic wins! Take THAT! ~_

“Okay fine, if you are correct and I am simply a figment of your mind, then you should be able to share with me, the ‘Hisoka within,’ something that ONLY you know. Something that, the ‘Hisoka without’ could not possibly know with no problem, right?”

Illumi thought about where this was going exactly, he questioned himself, as to the certainty level of this whole ‘Hisoka within and Hisoka without theory. Could he be THAT certain? That he was willing to expose a secret to a possible illusion?

_+~ This is INSANE! OF COURSE, I am sure! What is he going to do anyway? Bring Hisoka without WITHIN?? HA! I’d love to see him try! If he DOES it still may be considered a WIN for me because I’ll be able to TOUCH him in HERE! If I can touch him in here, he can choke and fuck me in here! I can suck him off in here…~+_

“Fuck me running **Illu!!!!** * _Kooo-hoo-hoo-hoo!!_ You think about having sex with me THIS often?!! ♥I am literally blushing over here! I ju—”

~ _CAN IT ‘ **WITHIN**!’ I am ready now! I KNOW that you cannot PROVE that my Hisoka ‘without’ and you are one and the same! If you CAN, then let me SEE you! Come on OUT here!! _ ~

“Awww sweetie pop… It doesn’t exactly work that way. I’ll explain the redirected uses and functions of the basic five senses, so you can understand why. You see, since this mental realm is completely yours, the rules of the mental realms forbid a flesh body inside of a place where only the spirit can dwell.

Sense number one: sound. According to the rules, I am real in the sense that I can be heard by you while not physically inside of your fabricated mental realm, because sound can travel between realms easily, as long as I am tethered to you when you enter it. For example, expert Hypnotists use the tether method to guide people through the realm of memories past with precision.

Senses number two and three: Smell and Sight. The reason your sense of smell is so amplified in here to the point of further arousal is because, besides your sense of sight, your sense of smell is one of the weaker senses in here. But, unlike sight it is not completely turned off or useless. It actually has a very handy function within this realm. Taking the energy from the uselessness of your eyes, your sense of smell becomes amplified, the hormonal powers combined of imagination and dopamine creates a nifty little tool out of the smells that are close by, especially if they tingle, in your brain suggesting pleasure flares and arousal flares. Since your body has signaled to that part of the brain that you are breeding, in a very sexy sneaky sort of way nature shuts down the neurotransmitter that communicates emotion, to compensate and support breeding.”

_~Wait, are you suggesting… that my brain has hijacked and amplified my sense of smell for the sole purpose of, of what? Turning it into some source of stimuli? Like, turned my sense of smell into some weird ass sex toy? ~_

**“Bzzzzz-bzzzz Bzzzzz-bzzzz!!** ♦

You’ve got it! Now, Vanna show him what he’s WON!

“A BRAND NEW UNOPENED one YEAR SUPPLY OF ‘PERSONAL POWER MASSAGE BATTERIES’ PAT! ♣”

Illumi tried to suppress his giggles, he did find it so amusing when Hisoka would take something boring and normal and sexualized and degraded it in a humorous manner. Hisoka, on the other hand, was stunned into silence as he **felt** for the very first time, **Illumi** in a way he had never imagined another **could** feel. The silly smile he had that Illumi could not see, began to crumble and fade away into a mixture of powerfully strange emotion that had **no** **name** in Hisoka’s world. As he chuckled, **Illumi was feeling... he felt… warm inside.** Warm and what **is** this? Fluttering in his stomach? Hisoka mouth open in an oval awe, his eyebrows finely shaped were in a 'tent pitched' pull up, as he placed both hands over his mouth as if it would muffle his gasp of this strange feeling that washed over him like a warm bath of milk and honey.

_~H-Hisoka… What’s wrong? ~_

Illumi asked.

“N-Nothing silly goose! Heh! I was just trying to continue my explanation of the five senses in play in this realm. I was just finding, er…trying to recall where I left off. Er… Ah yes! Sense number four: Taste. Your taste is physically connected to your sense of smell as well… and nature being the scrappy, resourceful, little bitch that she is, uses the smell/taste combination here the same as she does out there except out there the subject of the compliment is reversed, in here **taste** amplifies smelling sense. So, your sense of smell is actually a SUPER TURBO kinda vibrator! In ALL the right places! ♥”

  _ **~He-he… mmHmm hmmHMM! ~** _

Illumi tried again to muffle those light-hearted chuckles…

  _+~ **AGAIN**! It happened again… Does he feel like this whenever I make him laugh? Does he feel like this every time he laughs, no matter the source?? I NEED to know. I NEED to know now! ~+_

  _~So THAT is what an innermost thought feels like huh Hisoka? Impressive. What are you going on about? What do you "NEED to know NOW" so badly? ~_

 _“You will MIND your BUSINESS and your MANNERS_ IF YOU KNOW what’s good for you, ILLUMI. NOW, as I was **saying**. Sense number five, the last one, Touch. Your sense of touch actually DOES connect you to what is going on outside of the mental realm with your inside experiences, thus it is why you see some sort of a warm garden that delights you. Only at the height of your ecstasy does your sense of feeling take you over the edge so completely that all visual symbols, just fall away. It is your mind’s way of acknowledging that,

  **What** you experience, while in those moments…

Is so powerful, is so much larger than life,

 that not even it, **With** all creative magical tools at its disposal, can even come CLOSE to recreating ANYTHING in the wheelhouse of resemblance to it.

 **Nothing** in all of nature, has even come unequivocally CLOSE to

 a parallel likeness that the real dopamine neurotransmitter reward system offers you! In other words:

 You hit THE TOP, of HEAVEN’S HEAVEN EVERY SINGLE TIME you **GASP** , my **_Darling_**! ♠”

Illumi shivered at the thought of 'gasping', of hitting “Heaven’s Heaven” as Hisoka said. He could almost feel the hairs standing up all over his body. He could almost feel Hisoka’s arousal which was wrapped around the fact that he was the only one with the ability to take him there.

“I tire of this game, the TRUTH of the matter here, Illumi, is that **we** have been having a teeny tiny problem with you REMEMBERING any of THIS at all. Out there in the waking world I can only prove to you that I am Hisoka, the one and only, IF you can recall this place! If you can recall the heartfelt conversations we’ve shared here in important times of the past. In other words, NONE of this will even matter IF YOU CAN NOT REMEMBER IT ever happening. So, first things first then, wake-wakey sunshine! Let us HOPE the healing is complete enough for us to finally get this relationship MOVING in a one-way direction instead of the vicious circle it has been traveling in for YEARS now, Shall we?!”

A scowl deeply permeated Illumi’s features, with concern, confusion, doubt, and at the bottom of “Pandora’s Box” there was HOPE.

**-T-minus four hours and counting. –**

  **§~ THE x ROAD x NOT x TAKEN ~§**

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

_“The ability of a disease to do damage lies in its capacity to go undetected.”_

**-Hippocrates**

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

_“Fuzzy warm and bright~ around him was the light~ dancing spots of white~ cluster puffs in ghostly flight. ~”_

- **MaDDeRHaTTeR 2018**

Illumi returned to the conscious realm once again, but for the first time! At least, it seemed that way to him, because this time he returned with **all** his memories of the other realm crowding eagerly to make their presence known at the large “welcome home” door to his memories.

Illumi squinted his eyes, it felt as if he had not seen daylight in weeks! His eyes felt overly sensitive to everything. It felt like a white-hot noise accompanied the light, as if the light had a high pitched beeeeeeeeeep type voice. Something had to give, it felt as if his brain was going to implode! Illumi squinted and pushed the open palm side of his fist over his ears hoping to muffle out that distorted awful noise!!

While Hisoka heard it as well, it did not present in the same way. He did not see the dizzying lights and the sound was much duller. YET, he knew he needed to adjust something right away, the affect it was having on Illumi was, so…

 ** _painful_**!?

This was an odd encounter! Something recurrently familiar was suddenly a complete stranger! This foreign beast wasn’t even the kind that Hisoka could even enjoy, that **alone** was baffling! The desire to **PROTECT** Illumi in this moment completely overpowered all of Hisoka’s **usual** desires. This experience of having Illumi’s feelings translated and then relayed into signals of action for Hisoka’s brain to apply damn near crippled him, it had him doubled over with nauseous waves, causing his stomach to heave and seize uncontrollably. The relayed message was one that was rusty, and rarely, if ever used! The reactive chemicals that the bond chose to use to snap Hisoka into action was that of a fear-based terror. Hisoka covered his mouth, clinched his eyes tight. He was shocked that the old welcomed and familiar feeling of PAIN COULD be bound so intensely to feelings of weak ILLNESS at all! This entire concept was completely foreign to him. He needed to focus. He took in a deep breath, pinched his nose and blew, sudden pressure changes in his ears muffled and scrambled the overactive sensors long enough to set his focus on the source of the sound affecting Illumi.

The I.V. indicator screen was flashing a warning. Hisoka roughly snatched the offending box away from its perch on the I.V. pole, punched a code into the machine and at last the high-pitched screeching stopped. Illumi was extremely relieved, he exhaled in grateful relief and said,

“KA-MI-Sama! Thank you!! What the Hell was THAT!? Are my ears bleeding?”

Hisoka pulled himself closer to Illumi after perching the box back upon the pole. He took Illumi’s head in his hands tilted it sideways and checked his ears for bleeding. As he examined him he said,

“I doubt your ears are bleeding, the sound was only the information indicator, letting me know that you need sustenance very soon. It was nowhere near loud enough to cause the level of discomfort that you were experiencing. I am guessing that because of your injuries that are now being healed, things inside of your head are very sensitive right now. I am going to make sure no bright lights or piercing sounds attack your vulnerable recovering system any further.”

Illumi blushed at this odd _care and concern_ that crept out interlaced with his words. He chuckled slightly and said,

“Fshe! What has your skirt in a ruffle? It almost seems like you feel guilty about the damned thing being broken. I’m sure it isn’t your fault. Don’t overreact, it’s not like I’m dying or anythi—"

Hisoka stilled at the words spoken and thought about how close he DID come to losing Illumi. His hands had remained on his face, even though he knew long ago that there was no blood in his ears. He angled his face, so he looked directly into his eyes. He pulled Illumi into a deep soft sensual kiss, conveying his gratitude of being able to do just so.

What was this?? It was soft, it was mushy, it was sensitive, it was …

_~FUCKING WEIRD! WHAT THE FUCK??~  
_

Pulling abruptly out of the kiss, Illumi said,

“WHAT the Hell has gotten INTO YOU?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?? Are you NUTS?! Hisoka what the hell is going ON here?!!”

Hisoka blinked rapidly, trying to gain his own composure. Taking a quick personal assessment. He answered,

“I apologize, it is this bonding. The signals are being hard wired into response systems…I assumed we could handle being awake through it. I cannot say I wasn’t fairly warned! Heh-heh! Okay let me start from the top…

**Illumi, you did die.**

 Although it was only for a few moments… it did happen. You have been suffering unknowing to me until recently from something called Cerebral Hypoxia. Last night, you had a seizure and you died…Fortunately, enough of the blood bond we started building was in tact for me to push our blood bonding forward. I do not know if you recall everything or not, but it was the only way to save you in such short notice. Every time we would discuss a solution, you would forget everything. You would all but flat out say If I did not continue to make you gasp when we fuck, that you would just do it yourself. The fights were awful…”

Hisoka tried to fast forward through the recent past events, to the overwhelming experience he had just moments ago, he opened the fridge and showed him the food and let Illumi know that he did need to eat. Illumi wide eyed and confirming the things Hisoka said as he compared notes with his memories that were weaving together with Hisoka’s testimony like magical pieces of torn tapestry connecting together once again. Illumi winced at the thought of eating and said,

“Are you joking? I just found out that I DIED, that I am what? MARRIED to YOU, I just had a white-hot ice-pick tear through my brain just now… I feel like vomiting, and you want me to eat?!”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at Illumi. They both laughed at the situation and then Hisoka said,

“What am I? Chopped liver or something?! Geeeze! I think you could’ve done worse Illu! ♠

_**Heh-heh-heh**  
_

Anyhow, the sensitivity to light and sound, to the point of nausea… yes, she said those were the first signs to watch for. She said you would not feel like it, but you definitely needed something heavier than water in your stomach once those symptoms began to show. She said, believe it or not, it would give you a wonderful feeling of balance. So, I took the initiative and ordered several of these…♦”

Hisoka opened the mini fridge and pulled out two tall glasses. Thick, chilled, pink liquid filled the tall and shapely glasses. Yellow swirls made a pretty pattern throughout the thick barely moving liquid. Hisoka handed Illumi a glass. Hisoka took in the curious look on Illumi’s face. He said to him,

“Your favorite! Strawberry-banana milkshake! ♣”

Illumi frowned, looking suspiciously at the glass. He had plenty of anti-poison training. Hisoka knew that as well… so he wouldn’t think to try to… Nah! He wouldn’t. Still it felt strange to hear Hisoka assign this beverage to him as his favorite, when he never even touched such a drink in his life! What gave Hisoka the right to tell him what HIS favorite was?! Oddly Illumi felt defensively skeptical about even tasting this sickly sweet looking beverage, as if his tasting it would push Hisoka’s facts upon him and force this uncharted beverage to solidify a place in Illumi’s black and white world as an actual favorite! Hisoka sipped at the crazy straw, making lewd sounds, slurping a bit to eagerly, his eyes dramatically rolling up into his head as if he were going to just die from deliciousness! Illumi quickly covered his mouth and lowered his head and giggled quietly into a closed fist. 

Well now they were not inside of the illusion mental realms. The sight of Illumi’s perfectly pale skin with the light scatter of pink across his cheeks as he tried to cover and hide, caused Hisoka’s breath to hitch once again, but he was unable to hide it at all, so he did not even try. The look in his eyes and on his face over all was the equivalent of what one might imagine a person’s reaction to be if after several years of being deaf their hearing was finally restored, and the gift of sound dropped in subtly on this person right at the beginning of the epic solo at 00:01:23 of the ‘Kyrie’ track, directed by Franz Schubert Mass in G. The way that angelic voice bellows out “Christe eleison, Christe eleison,” in such a way that makes your heart freeze in those soul chilling grace filled moments. When it feels as though the entire world froze in mid-spin on it’s axis. As if every living thing PAUSED and bowed their heads before the undeserved gift of such an awe-stricken sound. Tears of gratefulness, joy building to levels of all-encompassing saturation of the heart in a way that leads you to a feeling of unworthiness to ever had been privilege to hear such a bold plea of majestic quality!!

This was Hisoka’s experience again as it seemed to him that he was seeing Illumi for the first time in full light in all splendor. The added ‘textures’ or ‘depths’ of his smile and laughter was this transferred feeling that heated up deep inside as it was happening. This was so completely foreign to Hisoka, as incredible as this whatever this was, it was overwhelming, it was far out of his reach and understanding. This feeling, why did it almost… make him feel like he needed to cry?

+~Get a HOLD of yourself Hisoka Morow! Your **foundation** is showing! Kami-sama help us all! ♥~+

_**CRASH!!**_

Hisoka’s head quickly swiveled in the direction of the crashing glass breaking. Illumi had dropped his milkshake. He stared wide eyed at Hisoka he said,

“Your lips… Your lips never moved! I SAW you just now! I HEARD you!! Ho-- wait… The dream places!! You! You were, no it is not. Hisoka??”

“I was just a bit to nervous to really ask but… seeing how I pretty much seem to have my answer, Illu… do you remember me inside of your dreaming realm? What did you call me? Your ‘Hisoka within’ Make my millennium and say you remember ALL of me love…♥”

“Y-Youuuu!!! You said to me not long-ago word for word:

‘I’ve always been able to hear your thoughts, feel your feelings, if I focus on them. I know a lot more about you than you realize Illu…You can hear me now so well because you are touching our incomplete blood bond. We need to complete one in order to preserve you. Things are shaping up to look that way. I need to confirm somethings to be sure. I know all of this is confusing to you right now, you just need to hold on for me in the confusion a while longer. Your leaving me for a month slowed things, changed things… There is just so much you have not allowed me to explain yet. I know you will forget this conversation also, you always do. I wonder if there is even a pinch of memory of this place when you awake, or does it all dissipate as a dream does…?’

“Those are words YOU said to ME Hisoka!! Why do they feel so foreign and so familiar at the same time?? Why is this I.V. of red fluids in my wrist and WHERE is it coming from? There is an I.V. POLE with no bags on it, all I see are more tangled lines Oh!... Oh my… Hisoka, is… are you sick as well? Why is that line in your arm? What is this machine WE are hooked up to? It IS kind of freaking me out since you keep saying things like “BLOOD BOND.” And HOW is it you handed me that **incredible** tasting beverage, one I have never had and KNOW it was my favorite before I did?? I just feel like other than dying, being married to you now, there is still SO MUCH I still do not know, you know??!!”

“Oh, Illu… Did you forget the ‘rules of engagement’? I think you did! As much as I would love to play ‘topsy turvy’ with your head, I have discovered something HUGE and new, well, new to me. It is closely attached to you. Until I can pin point what it is, it has to be contained as a possible bio-hazardous condition! I am using avoidance of your questions so as not to activate the trigger I REALLY do wish to truthfully answer you. Without intentional confusion. So, think back to the rules and please try again. ♣”

“Hisoka. Who no... WHAT are you?”

“Nicely done. Engaging my mind from a total different and unexpected angle gave me no time to fabricate. We have some time to kill love. Come cuddle on my lap and I will share with you an exclusive story of long ago. A TRUE story of a Djinn and a Gypsy… They walked the Earth at the same time somewhere near one thousand years ago. And BOTH were my parents…”

  **-T-Minus three hours and counting-**

**~TBC~**

* * *

**~ TO x HAVE x AND x TO x HOLD ~  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to use a hyperlink here to play   
>  [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5eG0nbIako](url)
> 
> Hope this works if so please forward to 1:24 in the song for the example to work! Thank you for reading!


	9. ~ LOOKING x BACKWARDS x LIVING x FORWARDS ~  ~PART I~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka takes Illumi into the past. He tells a Once upon a time story of family, he begins to fill in missing puzzle pieces of his origins and history. At long last we find out if Hisoka is HUMAN? How old IS he anyway? Lets find out starting now in this two part historical saga!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Hiso/Illu love to the fandom!!**  
> 
> 
>   
>  I wanted to wish everyone a Happy Hump day, but it is so late at this point that by the time I hit submit, Wednesday will be LONG gone. It is crazy how Wednesday seems to have become a target, for any and all types of HELL to break lose all around me. Last week I barely submitted my chapter's work on time, there was all kinds of crazy drama police, restraining orders, landlords, INSANITY. Everything AFTER I submitted my chapter went dead as a door-nail, then today... AGAIN, there was a stolen car, police again, a robbery, a 60 mile drive into the desert, and well here I am AGAIN. COINCIDENCE??? Who knows? It doesn't seem like it. Now, I feel challenged. So I am fighting back!! That is how I roll. Until the wheels fall off. This is a 2 part mini saga. I am going to give up a bonus chapter, on a surprise date to come, definitely before the week is over. Maybe if I can shake things up, I can get peace to my Wednesday's back.  
> Anyways... enough bickering and bitching. Let's get into some fine points of this A/N today, starting with my undying gratitude.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **§ SPECIAL THANKS §**  
> 
> 
>   
>  goes out to my fellow writer and nakama ♥GIZMOTRINKET♦ who thankfully assisted me again by beta reading this chapter, on behalf of our awesome fandom!!!! Any typos or mistakes you may find here, I can guarantee were pointed out by them yet still manage to escape my attention. so, the blame falls upon me solely. Thank you my friend.  
> Here are some definitions and some IMPORTANT and VERY relevant research for you guys.  
>  **
> 
> §~ ♦GLOSSARY & SPECIAL DEFINITIONS♠ ~§
> 
> **  
> ***Bakamono - Japanese term meaning or referring to someone as a "stupid person"  
> ***Onee-san - Japanese word with honorific meaning "Big Sister"  
> ***Djinn - a.k.a. Jinn/Jinni/Genie Definition: Jinn (Arabic: الجن, al-jinn), also
> 
> romanized as djinn or anglicized as genies (with the more broad meaning of spirits or demons, depending on source) are supernatural creatures in early Arabian and later Islamic mythology and theology.
> 
>   
> ***-Historical and Relevant Authors Note-  
> I took the time to do an extensive amount of research to be absolutely sure about this word that seems to always become a subject of controversy. I have personal experience with the term and the people known as Gypsy. They are a wonderful resilient people! Just to avoid any misconception, misinformation, or misunderstandings, The term "Gypsy" is not a curse word, it is not a PUT down. It most certainly is not now or never WILL be used by me to incite, suggest, or imply in any way shape or form a word that has a racist or has a derogatory agenda. This word, to me and MANY others represent a people who have OVERCOME many hardships, a people who refuse to be oppressed to the point of extinction, a people who learned to live in scrappy and resourceful ways, a people who inadvertently saved my life! SURVIVORS. NONE of that feels derogatory to me. To me they are ADMIRABLE traits, and the friends I know personally are PROUD people to be called GYPSIES. I stand with my Gypsy brothers and sisters PROUD to know them as such UNAPOLOGETICALLY so!  
> 
> 
> FACTS:
> 
>   
> Quoting from the Encyclopedia of North American Immigration:  
> "Gypsies are found in most parts of the United States and Canada in both urban and rural areas... Gypsies first migrated from India through Persia and the Byzantine Empire under uncertain circumstances, sometime before the 10th Century... Gypsies as a group fragmented, becoming broadly identified with the various regions of their travels. Spanish Gypsies are often referred to as "Calos" or "Gitanos"; Romanian, as "Ludar"; eastern European, as "Roma"; English, as "Romnichels." Hungarian-Slovak Gypsies are more settled and usually prefer to be referred to as "Gypsies." The term Gypsy was taken from the word Egyptian, as Europeans in the Middle Ages believed them to have originate there. Although some scholars and some European Gypsies prefer the designation Rom (plural, Roma) or Romany MOST American and Canadian groups still refer to THEMSELVES as "Gypsies."  
>  **
> 
> §~ ♥SPECIAL WARNINGS♣ ~§
> 
> **  
> **ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE. THANK YOU!**  
>  WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU... LET'S PLAY!  
> ~(^ . ^)~

##  **CHAPTER 9**

~ LOOKING x BACKWARDS x LIVING x FORWARDS ~

~PART I~

Once upon a time, where in many ways things were very different from the way we know of them today, some things in time remained very much the same.

Then, people also had affairs, people fell out of love, they cheated on one another, and (although there were less individuals **openly** displaying such issues as there are today) they felt envy, they felt jealousy and just like today feelings of enviousness, and feelings of jealousy never amounted to very many good deeds. Usually, hatred followed very closely, and the actions of the resulting hatred was always hideous.

Long ago in the year 1014 A.D. there once was a Gypsy maiden named Kezia. She had five sisters. They were all very close in age. They grew up together in very poor and difficult times. Due to the hardship of those times, the less fortunate had certain rules they had to live by in order to survive. One such rule for the females was: by age of nineteen the females either had to be married or be sold to the highest bidder in their clan. It was simply too difficult to continue to support adult children after a certain point.

The common age of marriage (especially for women during that time period) was fifteen years old. Rarely did one wait until they were nineteen to get married. In their clan the closer to nineteen years old a maiden became the less desirable she was. The stigma strongly suggested that there was something very wrong with such a woman who had not been courted and married by this time. Unfortunately, the male to female ratio did not always even out! Sometimes, there were just far too many females and not enough males ready or able to marry. Such was the case for Kezia upon her fifteenth birthday. She was second born in her family. Her eldest sister was married the year before Kezia with no problems! She took that as a sign of hope that her own coming of age ceremony would go just as well. She was not an unattractive female by far! She had long pink hair, alluring eyes, a snazzy attitude! She was well endowed, curvy. The boys started to notice her somewhere around her thirteenth birthday. She was confident that she would not have to wait past her fifteenth birthday for sure!

The annual wedding choice ceremony that year, the year Kezia turned fifteen, the ratio was eight females to every one male. It was a disaster that year and it started a backlash of every year afterward for seven long years. Kezia felt she was cursed! She thought back to the previous year where everything was PERFECT! No one was left behind! WHY did this have to happen on HER year! The seeds of bitterness were sewn. The next year her younger sister would be a candidate at the wedding choice ceremony. She felt bad for her sister, she was not as endowed as Kezia was. It simply was not fair to pawn her bad luck off on her younger sister’s ceremonial time. Her pity was not needed however as her younger sister who was slender built and shy, was picked in the very first round!! While congratulations were given and hugs and tears among the rest of the younger sisters and mothers were shared, Kezia had tears as well. However, they were not tears of farewell, or of a joyful kind. No, her tears were different. They were HOT with bitterness. She felt bile rise up into her throat as she watched her sister proceed in front of her to the ceremonial wedding halls.

_~ **Humph**! Here I was ready to comfort her! Offer her MY SYMPATHIES, show her how to get through the year as a one-year reject… Instead I am now a second-year reject. FUCKING GREAT. JUST GREAT, ~_

she thought to herself. She had three years and three sisters left. Her fork in the road was here. She officially had a decision to make. She sat there at the family table with the rest of her sisters under her. Life placed before her a choice. She could either HELP her three remaining sisters get ready for their year to come. Offering tips and advice on how to make themselves more appealing, or she could spend the year in their ears tearing them down one by one, so that they would feel so pathetic that NO ONE would want them. The competition for each sister was going to get harder with each year if the male female ratio did not flip exceeding so very soon! The clans were constantly traveling and moving. So, unless it was a stair-step situation It was difficult to say who was going to be at the next wedding choice ceremony. It was R.S.V.P. by mid-year the candidates were pouring in from all over by messenger. Kezia decided to wait until mid-year announcements to see what her chances looked like before she would decide on which path to take.

 This nasty bitterness grew, and it would seem that life was tempting Kezia to become a bitter monster of sorts. She felt life was grooming her to be something UGLY as again and yet again her next two sisters were BOTH chosen to be married. Now, here she was in her final year. Tainted, by misfortune, by rejection, by bitterness, by HATE. NOTHING she did seemed to work. Her once pink locks themselves began to change. They used to be pink which was an excellent sign of fresh purity and innocence now, it was a tainted by all of that negative emotion building up inside. It had become a blood red. Boiling red with rage and enviousness. Kezia did manage to do one thing well enough she thought. She managed to at least taint her sister’s minds so badly that they hardly lifted their heads when chosen. As if they were in denial. They did not celebrate at all during the day of their wedding ceremonials. She had secretly hoped that one of her sisters would be so depressed that she would just kill herself so that she could take her husband.

_~He would be RIGHTFULLY MINE if that were to happen. The laws say the female next in line to marry, shall bear the deceased wife’s place, and since the LINE has PASSED me I do believe I would be NEXT. ~_

This is how much damage envy had done to her. This young lady who used to be so full of spunky sass, became wicked, heartless and CRUEL. Even the color of her eyes had changed. They used to be golden. Full of rich promise, now they were almost black as night, as death.

One day it was grey and cold. Very cloudy outside. Everyone was inside. The camp grounds were quiet on this day. The peace was broken by the rumbling of a large caravan coming near the camp grounds. Lookouts and scouts quickly got on the job to see what shook the earth this way. The caravan had belonged to a Prince. He had just returned from a very difficult conquest! He was hunting a Djinn that recently plagued his lands. He believed he had finally trapped it and was currently taking it to the high priest of his lands to attempt to get the curses it brought upon his Kingdom reversed. The caravan had been traveling for quite sometime and grew weary. They saw the encampment of Gypsies and decided to see what was happening among them. Word traveled quickly through the encampment. Word that the Prince was wealthy, young, and SINGLE. Traditionally it was forbidden to marry outside of the clan’s type, but THIS was ROYALTY. This was a HIGH HONOR if one could interest the Prince in one of his daughters. Many clansmen did beseech the Prince throwing their daughters at him. He wondered HOW they even KNEW he was single. He had not even told them his name! He began to suspect the powers of the Djinn had not been thwarted beneath the magi’s many talismans that they attempted to secure it with. He went and double checked on it. It seemed to still be subdued, so the Prince relaxed his guard. He began to wander the camp grounds, looking at the exotic wares the Gypsies had for sale. He felt it would be good for him to buy from them to assist them in their time of need, he was just that kind of Prince!

He came to the table where Kezia’s family’s goods were displayed for purchase. Kezia sat on the end of the wares table seductively, she pulled ALL of the stops! She was hell bent on getting this prince’s attention. She even told him he did not have to buy any of these cheap trinkets, that the “ROYAL” items were behind the tent. The Prince was curious as to the “royal” wares and followed the seductress behind the tent. As soon as he realized there was nothing back there his back hit the dirt! Kezia had thrown herself at him knocking him to the ground. She was so fast she managed to gather and maneuver aside his braies, under tunic, chausses, outer tunic, AND his silk bliauts before his back made initial impact with the dirt. By the time the Prince could focus from the disorient of his head bouncing on the ground Kezia had his cock down her throat. Bobbing and slurping as if her life depended on it. The Prince groaned as he realized his body was being pleasured by this fiery red head. His eyes wildly looked around to see if he could see anyone else, around. He was trying to call for a guard when the red head suddenly looked like she received quite a shock. Her head was suddenly forced awkwardly further down the Princes quickly hardening shaft, then her body went limp and she was rolled off of him. Kezia’s youngest sister Melody rolled her sister off of the Prince. The Prince was in shock as he tried to sit up and collect himself. Melody had hit her in the head with a cast iron pot. She quickly dropped the skillet and reached for the blanket she had nearby. She said while modestly turning her head out of respect,

“Humblest apologies my lord, Please, forgive my eager sister. I assure you she is neither dead nor dumb. Just desperate. Please forgive her.”

The prince was stunned by this action. He just wanted to get out of there. This young girl had a pretty powerful hand to be able to knock her elder sister out so thoroughly! He fixed himself. Thanked her and left without another word.

Although the prince was embarrassed, taken off his guard in that moment he was also truly grateful. Also, he was concerned for the wellbeing of his new ‘savior’ he felt gratitude, and concern. He did not know if there would be a penalty for her actions once the sister awoke. He wanted to be sure her decency did not earn her any negativity, not to mention he noticed she had the liveliest golden eyes he had ever seen! He would not feel as if his life were complete if he never looked into them again.

_~I just have to see them once more… I did not know such eyes existed in the world! I’ve seen lighter brown eyes. Rarely, I have seen blue eyes, but eyes of GOLD? No, I am certain I have never seen eyes of pure gold like this before! ~_

he thought to himself as he washed up in the nearby river alone. He was cleaning himself up so that he could inquire about the maiden whose actions were noble, and who had eyes that had grabbed his attention, and quite possibly his heart. He walked back over to where he was attacked earlier, he heard commotion inside one of the traveling housing coaches, he leaned in for a listen and quickly decided he did not like what he was hearing!

 

_**SLAP SLAP!!**_

_**GASP** MUFFLED CRIES**_

**Low angry male voice:** What the HELL is your problem!!? WHAT BUSINESS is it of yours to go INTERFERING in your sisters RIGHT to try!? Were you so JEALOUS? SURELY you can see the position she is in!! The position this FAMILY is in!! You will be fifteen this year!! You HAVE time!! SHE does NOT! NOW LOOK at her!?? You think ANYONE is going to WANT HER WITH A SCARED HEAD LIKE THAT!!??

_**SLAP SLAP**_

_**CHOKED SCREAM**_

**Low angry male voice** continues: I think this punishment is befitting for your jealous interference! Your sister has chosen to be avenged in this way. So, by law, I will now strip you not only of your clothing as I have already done, but I shall strip you of your purity, thus disqualifying you to even enter this coming years wedding choice ceremony. After this year’s ceremony whether your sister is chosen or not there will be at least one female from THIS family for sale at this year’s auction for CERTAIN.

 **An older woman’s voice** cried out pleading:

HORUS NOOOO!!! PLEASE!!! She’s our BABY!! YOU CAN’T!!

 

_**SLAP SLAP**_

**Angry low male’s voice** : WOMAN KNOW YOUR PLACE!

 **Young girls voice:** Mom NO!! Please stay out of this, I wronged my sister I deserv--

 **Prince’s voice:** Excuse me, I do not mean to interfere with a man and his own family issues. I feel however, since it was ME who was assaulted, I quite possibly am well within my rights to see that the one who assaulted me sexually be fittingly punished FIRST. Would you disagree?

It got very quiet in the home tent, as everyone inside of it froze in horrible shock. In the center of this very large family tent, there was a giant nine-foot pole holding it all up, a center support. In the massive piece of wood was a large nail hammered into the center. Melody Kezia’s youngest sister was standing near the pole in the center. Her hands were tied with rope, the rope was hooked onto the nail in the support pole. Her bright golden eyes quickly lowered in absolute shame, she tried to turn her head away as she hung there humiliated, because the Prince saw her exposed, the clothes were torn off of her body. Her body had welts from the leather whip her father used to give her lashings.

The father Horus froze behind his daughter (who was  tied up to the pole) just as he was lifting his tunics to exact further ‘punishment’ upon his young daughter’s virgin body. On the ground between Horus and Melody, was Horus’s wife and mother of all of his daughters. Whose mouth was bleeding, her face tear stained, and possibly once golden but long since dulled eyes staring at the prince in horror and hopefulness.

 _~Well I see where she gets those eyes… It should be a crime to taint such a treasure with grief and pain. I will NOT allow it to happen to her daughter as well. ~_ **  
**

Thought the Prince, before his gaze traveled to the most disturbed thing in the room yet! Kezia, sitting alone at the other end of the tent. She had a slow fading grin upon her lips. She sat on a wooden stump, her feet drawn up on it as well, she did not even have the decency to drop her feet to prevent the view of her fingers spreading her clearly wet lips and cunt. She did not have the decency to even **STOP** fondling herself in front of the Prince but made a lewd move to push her pussy forward hoping to entice the prince. She threw her hideously bumped head backwards exposing her bare neck to the prince with a smile.

 **Kezia** **:** Care to join me for some sexy entertainment doll? I swear I’ll bite this time if you desire it. You MUST like SOME of what you see here, unless you are waiting for Old Horus there to bare the family lasso for you… **Heh-heh-heh!**

She licked at her lips and chuckled in a vile and slimy way. The Prince twisted his face as if he were served a bowl of live maggots swimming in urine and pork grease, with a side of halitosis bacterium sauce heated to a pooling, rolling boil for lunch. Just before he emptied the contents of his stomach on his most comfortable sandals, Horus interrupted his traumatized focus by saying,

  **Horus** **:** SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH KEZIA! We’re all embarrassed ENOUGH here without your perverted input! GO GET THE PRINCE A CHAIR! BAKAMONO!

He stepped back from his daughter and fixed his tunics. The Prince stepped over to Melody, quickly pulling his thick silk bliauts over his head to cover her body with almost the same way she did for him earlier. He was about to touch her when Horus commanded,

 **Horus** : LEAVE HER BE. You are a Prince; therefore, you are familiar with our laws and ways. The only reason you have audience here is because my Kezia has wronged you. Would you dishonor the future crown now for a mere tainted Gypsy female? They come a dime a dozen you know, nothing special about her anyways. If a heated bed-warmer is what you seek certainly you could feel the heat rolling out of that one that went to fetch you a stump to be seated on? That bitch will bare you an heir in no time flat! Hell, from her scent she’ll bare you an entire litter if you fuck her properly. I’ll sell her to ya for the best price any one would give her up for! It’ll practically be free since she wronged you. Business is business however; this family MUST make something off of her. This one is going to be sold outside the clan since after tonight she will be deflowered, and no one within the clan will want it.

The Prince was not unfamiliar with the customs and ways of the traveler clans and the laws they did abide by. He, even as a Prince, has little to no room to bargain. He was still not out of the running yet. He still had Kezia’s debt as a wild card. He was thinking of a way any way he could twist their laws against them to gain access to Melody before her father could deflower her and sell her off to outsiders. He did overhear before he walked into the tent that since it was Kezia who was wronged, it was SHE who picked the punishment. So, the prince saw that the only way to get Melody off of the hook (quite literally speaking) he needed to strike a deal with her.

_~I can barely tolerate LOOKING at her let alone SPEAK TO her. She is afoul creature. ~_

Suddenly she was here behind him breathing down the back of his neck,

 **Kezia** : What pray-tell is going through that mind of yours? Tell me over a drink from the wine-skins?

 **The Prince** : For someone who is already in debt, you sure take a lot of liberties. You befouled me, WHY would I break bread or share wine-skins with such a criminal?

 **Kezia:** Ooooouch Princey… Touchy, touchy… Can’t a girl welcome the local royals with a little unwinding satisfaction? My intentions were to service my lord fully I assure you… I was under the misguided impression that it was customary to greet Royals this way. I heard it was like a handshake up there in those fancy temples you all live in. Honestly, do you think **any jury will convict** a poor uneducated Gypsy woman who misunderstood royal customs, in her attempt to show her lord how WILLING, WANTING, and READY she was to give ALL of herself to him?

She said in a breathy slow drawn out snake-like manner, while using her pointer finger to trace the back of his neck, and further down the back of his tunics. He jerked unpleasantly away from her and turned around to face her. He spoke angrily now through I teeth,

 **Prince:** I am the ROYAL HEIR to my father’s throne. WITHOUT a jury, I can have you in shackles, tried, convicted, HUNG, AND buried in an unmarked pine box beneath the place where all of the cattle defecate BEFORE the sun comes up in the morning LEGALLY, DEAR. Do you wish to call my bluff? PLEASE SAY YES so that my reason for ENDING such a walking ABOMINATION such as yourself needs no OTHER justification!

 **Horus:** **Kezia**!! BAKAMONO!!! YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR LOSE YOUR PUNISHMENT RITES AND YOUR LIFE IMMEDIATELY! IF you were smart at ALL you would SEE that this is an OPPORTUNITY for you instead of signing your DEATH WISH! YOU OWE this family. We have housed and fed you for almost four whole years OUTSIDE of responsibility RITES! The strain is unbearable, yet you IGNORANTLY SQUANDER an opportunity to gather the resources right in front of you!!! You truly HAVE become WORTHLESS.

 **Kezia** : **Heh-heh-heh!** Oh **daddy** … I do love it _sooo_ much when you get your tunics all twisted over **nothing!** **_Mother_** close your mouth dear its **unattractive**. ♣You know, if you were any kind of **WOMAN** you would be trying to use this time I have bought you to be sucking your husbands ‘Nut Butter’ out so he will be far to exhausted to fuck your baby girl tonight… Woops! ♦ Is THAT why you remain on your knees? Did I just draw attention to your thoughtful wittle pwan? ♠

**_**Ha-ha-ha-hah-ha-Heh-heh-heh-heh!!_ **

Oh Kami!!! You people are PATHETIC. So EASY to manipulate and push around!!! Prince, do you **see** this? This gigantic PRICK is ready to bone and deflower his OWN BABY GIRL over some STUPID CLAN RULES!!! WHERE DOES IT FUCKING END?!! I am SO GLAD THIS is happening in front of a royal!! I could **not** have PLANNED A BETTER audience if I orchestrated it MYSELF!! Know what is so funny Prince? The FACT that I just told my ‘punchline’ **before** the joke was over, **CHANGES** **NOTHING**. How much would **you** be willing to BET that **If** I demand that daddy dearest here, pull out his ‘portable family snot hose’ and PLUCK this little flower RIGHT HERE in front of you that **IT. SHALL. BE. DONE**. Want to CALL MY BLUFF? Lets just SEE who is FASTER EH? ♦

The Prince NEVER felt so nauseated and confused by a woman in all of his life!! He felt POWERLESS around her. He felt he was at HER mercy, most people did. She had that effect. He just wanted it all to end. He asked her,

 **Prince** : What do you want from me?

 **Kezia:** Oh, you’re so easy… How boring! I don’t think I could BARE to live with a bore day in and day out… I am not even sure I want to play with you anymore! NO one likes BROKEN toys. Let’s let FATE decide, then shall we?

Kezia pulled out a deck of playing cards. She made them n her spare time. She sharpened the edges so fine, that they could easily slice through to the nerve of most fingertips. There was a trick to handling them, if one was unaware of the trick they were likely to be frequently cut deeply. She shuffled the deck as if it were normal. She then sat the deck on the ground between them. She asked,

 **Kezia** : Prince, do you like lemons?

 **Prince:** I am impartial to them.

 **Kezia** : (half-hearted mumble mockery) Mmm-partial mmm… What an uptight anus you are! Boredom, yes, I would tediously end up so bored around you day in and day out. USE REGULAR WORDS so the class can follow your meaning your HIGHNESS.

 **Prince:** Oh! Apologies! I only meant I am neutral it is neither yes or no. I could take or leave them.

 **Kezia** : Well your job **today** is to **take** them. You will have to take them right out of this bowl, by the slice. Every time you win a round you must pick up a slice and squeeze... Now, the cards will be divvied up so that our pile is the same size. We then divide our single piles into three smaller ones. Flip the card on top of the first pile. The highest card wins. If the cards drawn are equal of value, we turn the next card in the pile it came from until one of us wins. The best two out of three is the ultimate winner, as long as no one drops a lemon slice. If a winner drops a lemon slice for any reason, they forfeit that win and must return to a pile to play again. The winner in the end, must have at least two cards that beat their opponents by value, and two lemon slices upon declaration of winning. The winner cannot claim a win without two lemon slices in hand. Ready? Let’s go.

The Prince understood the game but did not understand the Gypsy’s fascination with lemons, or what the winner would receive at the end. He supposed that these things were to be revealed in the end. He lowered himself onto the ground where Kezia waited with a look of anticipation.

 **Kezia:** Oh, Daddy dearest? I have changed my mind about my dear sisters fucking and flogging as punishment, you have shown me the error of my ways and your right… Opportunity sits right in front of me. So, I have a better idea! Please release Mel from the flogging post and make her service me over here please. This GASH in my head keeps opening and the blood in my eye may force my loss. She’ll be my guide dog for now.

Horus went over to his daughter, unhooked her from the flogging post. She almost fell to the ground, but her mother shot up quickly collecting her baby girl and crying. The Prince handed the mother the thick silk bliauts he had tried to offer her a while ago and again the offer was thwarted.

 **Kezia:** There is NO need for that. Give that Prince back his bliauts. I need Melody JUST as she is RIGHT now.

The mother finally spoke up at last.

 **Mother** : H-How have you grown to be SO cruel? Where did you learn or experience such coldness? None of US have ever witnessed a being so horrible, and to their own blood! How do you live with yourself child?

 **Kezia:** If anyone is entitled to ask that question it is ME. How can YOU live with YOURSELVES following a law that is so obviously FLAWED? I have been trying to show you ALL HOW FLAWED it is! NO one wants to acknowledge it! I am SUCH a burden to this family?? IF I am then WHY can I not go out and FIND MY OWN HUSBAND TO MARRY?? Why must I SIT and wait to be auctioned off like one of the less desirable SHEEP we travel with??? Is that ALL I AM WORTH? TO BE SOLD like the TRINKETS WE have upon display?? HOW can a WOMAN bare a child into this world and not WANT BETTER for them than she had for herself?? HOW can **you** CONDONE a LAW that discredits **your** own children and deems them valueless property? A law that stamps them with equal or lesser status then the LIVESTOCK YOU OWN MOTHER?

 **Mother** : I OWN NOTHING, I MYSELF AM OWNED!!! I DO not understand WHERE you get these… these DANGEROUS IDEAS!! THIS is a MAN’S world. We were unfortunate enough to be born women. It is just the NATURAL ORD--

 **Kezia:** OH, DO NOT START with that NATURAL ORDER BULLSHIT AGAIN you pathetic weak-minded BITCH! I HAVE HAD IT!!! How do **you** live with YOURSELF after seeing how TWISTED the law you OBEDIENTLY uphold can become? WERE you not paying ATTENTION? BEFORE THIS PRINCE walked in and even AFTER he SAW… HE STILL could not LEGALLY prevent Father from FUCKING HIS OWN DAUGHTER. NO ONE SHOULD HAVE THAT MUCH POWER! WHAT is WRONG with you PEOPLE? FUCK THE NATURAL ORDER! IF I MUST TRAIL BLAZE A NEW WORLD ORDER SO. BE. IT. Starting with THIS. Melody SIT your NAKED CUNT RIGHT HERE BESIDE ME. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. RIGHT FATHER?

 **Horus** : By the law, yes it shall be so.

 **Kezia** : SICKENING. OKAY LET’S PLAY. Prince, I am sure you are DYING to know how my end game affects you. So, here it is. I see my sister’s well-being seems important to you. So, if you want to save her from her previous fate, you MUST win. If you WIN You MUST MARRY my sister. Publicly you will trade the wagon and its contents hitched to your royal carriage to my father in exchange for my sister. You will take her AWAY from this place, never to return. If I WIN, you will MARRY ME. My sister will be fucked and flogged by father, WE will WATCH. YOU will say NOTHING.

 **Prince** : ABSOLUTELY NOT. NO DEAL. The contents of that caged wagon are DANGEROUS! FURTHERMORE, did you forget that IF I lose, I also HAVE nothing TO LOSE? What would prevent me from killing you where you sit before your father can raise his tunics properly??

~T.B.C.~

* * *

 


	10. ~ LOOKING x BACKWARDS x LIVING x FORWARDS ~  ~PART II~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final 1/2 of Hisoka's story, the origin of his family tree told by himself to Illumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p>
> 
> **Hiso/Illu love to the fandom!!**
> 
>   
>  p>As promised Ladies and Gentle freaks, here is my bonus chapter on this lovely weekend! Here is the conclusion to this very fun saga! Part 1 is in the previous chapter. Please read it first for this mini saga to make sense.  
> p>Two Glossary's. 
> 
> The words that are newer to this chapter, will be in this section. Recurring words from last chapter that may be unfamiliar are in the A/N at the end. Also at the ending notes my findings and stand on the use of the word Gypsy. It is an alternate universe. With similarities to our world. The difference between our world and the one I created, is simple. In this world I created, No one is offended by the word Gypsy. I am happy and excited about posting here on the weekend and I hope to reach more friends of the fandom today! Welcome one and all! Alright, let's get into some fine points of this A/N today, starting with my undying gratitude.  
> 
> 
> **§ SPECIAL THANKS §**
> 
>   
>  p>Goes out to my fellow writer and nakama ♥GIZMOTRINKET♦ who thankfully assisted me again by beta reading this chapter, on behalf of our awesome fandom!!!! Any typos or mistakes you may find here, I can guarantee were pointed out by them yet still manage to escape my attention. Also, for the record they were adamantly against my use of the word Gypsy. To their knowledge it has the potential to be upsetting to some, and they warned me by saying "In my experience people may get offended. I advise against it." I took their advise seriously and decided along with my supporting evidence that the readers of this fiction are too evolved to be upset by this, especially since I am explaining MY alternate world views, mixed with my show of respect for the culture and the people. If I am proven wrong in the future, I will cross the bridge when I arrive at it. In the meantime, any blame or fault finding you may have falls upon me solely. Thank you my friends.  
> 
> 
> **§~ ♦GLOSSARY CHAPTERS WORDS♠~§**
> 
>   
>  ***Scrots: a slang term for scrotal sacks  
> ***Vetala: The original vampires, Vetala are semi-malevolent spirits from ancient Indian folklore. They can possess human corpses and prevent them from decaying, and in so doing trick human beings into believing the Vetala is an ordinary person. Vetala can also change shape at will. They are thought to be natural psychics, able to foretell the future and gain insight into the past, as well as read the thoughts of others.  
> ***Hakadorobō: The name in Japanese roughly translates out to Tomb thief  
>  **§~ ♥SPECIAL WARNINGS♣ ~§**  
>  **ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE. THANK YOU!**  
>  WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU... LET'S PLAY!  
> 
> 
> ~(^ . ^)~

**Chapter 10**

 

**~ LOOKING x BACKWARDS x LIVING x FORWARDS ~**

**~PART II~**

**Last time in part I a deal was about to be made.**

**Kezia:** SICKENING. OKAY LET’S PLAY. Prince, I am sure you are DYING to know how my end game affects you. So, here it is. I see my sister’s well-being seems important to you. So, if you want to save her from her previous fate, you MUST win. If you WIN You MUST MARRY my sister. Publicly you will trade the wagon and its contents hitched to your royal carriage to my father in exchange for my sister. You will take her AWAY from this place, never to return. If I WIN, you will MARRY ME. My sister will be fucked and flogged by father, WE will WATCH. YOU will say NOTHING.  
  
**Prince:** ABSOLUTELY NOT. NO DEAL. The contents of that caged wagon are DANGEROUS! FURTHERMORE, did you forget that IF I lose, I also HAVE nothing TO LOSE? What would prevent me from killing you where you sit before your father can raise his tunics properly??

**and now...**

**♥♠♦♣  
**

**~ I x DREAM x OF x DJINNI ~**

**Kezia:** My sweet stupid Prince… Heh-heh-heh!! You know what would prevent you? ME. YOU. CANNOT. HARM. ME… I will tell you why because it is FAR too late anyways! I have already SPOKEN to the ‘contents’ of your celled wagon. HE and I have a DEAL. I was just ASTONISHED to know that a REAL LIVE WISH GRANTING DJINN was RIGHT here in our humble camp! If I can come in here and say and DO whatever I want, and you still cannot harm me… Well, the Djinn has proved himself and that is all I need…

 **Prince:** YOU STUPID, STUPID, FOOL!!! YOU HAVE NO IDE--

 **Kezia:** Oh, SPARE me the dramatics please…What is done is done. I give my word that this game is fair. No Djinn magic on the cards. It really is a pure game of CHANCE. You see, I feel like after finding and making a wish on that Djinn, my luck MUST have turned around! I NEED to put it to the test. Win/Win… *chuckle* Even IF I lose, I WIN. Melody. You will not SPEAK unless I speak to you, if you speak, your Prince here LOSES. GOT IT?

 **Melody** : Yes, Onee-san .

 **Kezia:** Mother like daughter, SO obedient. Prince if I win, I want a MOUNTAIN of these. Piled up on top of one another, naked, writhing and trying to bump uglies together, can you make that happen for your bride?

The Prince was SEETHING mad. He had been away from home three years chasing that Djinn and now it was practically free again. He spoke through his teeth,

 **Prince:** You better focus on winning for now, maybe rethink wanting to be married to me. If you win, I will find a way to SLAUGHTER YOU. I SWEAR IT ON MY FUTURE THRONE.

 **Kezia:** Oh, my!! So, there is fire inside of there! I was HOPING you weren’t ALL PUSSY cat underneath those tunics…Melody! Shuffle and divvy the cards. Remember, not a PEEP.

Melody grabbed the cards not knowing they were sharpened at the edges. She got the first paper cut, and gasped as she began to shuffle. Kezia pointed at her, her eyes never leaving the Prince’s and she said’

 **Kezia:** NOT. A. PEEP.

Melody continued hesitantly to shuffle the cards and suffer silently. The cuts were not deep enough to obviously bleed, and Kezia held the Princes gaze so he hesitated to look down and try and sense why the sudden tension. He could not see Melody’s hands trembling. Even if he could Kezia had things so intense and shaken up he might just as well believe that the girl was just frightened from this entire ordeal. Melody was thinking as she dealt the pile of cards evenly, she thought MAYBE She could tip the Prince of the hurt coming his way if he saw blood on his cards. So, Melody bit her bottom lip and squeezed his next card causing a slice to break her flesh deep enough to draw blood. She gasped again, dramatically this time but still not speaking. Kezia knew what she was doing as she looked down and saw the blood on the Prince’s card and the tacky dark smudges on the card she was dealt next. Kezia shirked and backhanded Melody so she almost flipped where she sat.

 **Kezia:** BAKAMONO! You, stupid bitch!! HOW DARE you sully my cards!!! DO NOT ANSWER that. Prince your tunic please.

The Prince handed over the bliauts thinking the girl was going to be covered at last, he still had not noticed the small amount of blood yet as he handed over his thick silk bliauts. Kezia tore it to the Prince’s dismay he was infuriated yet again at the careless actions of this awful female. Before he could rightfully shout the top ten obscenities of the year at her, she spoke over him to her mother.

 **Kezia:** Wench come quickly bandage your ignorant child’s hands. Apparently, she dug her fingernails in to deeply while trying to break the ropes around her wrist when she was strung up to the flogging post. Clean her quickly, same rules apply to you. Not a peep or they LOSE.

Kezia shifted her eyes over to her sister quickly while the Princes attention went to his cards. She winked and curled the corner of her mouth up into an evil grin. She dropped it very quickly however, she just wanted her sister to feel hopeless, and at a loss. She wanted to spread the feeling of POWERLESSNESS, not just to her to all in the room. Melody just felt sick. She never thought her sister could be so wicked growing up, she could not recognize this monster who called herself ‘big sister’ at all.

The blood was cleaned up, the cards were dealt. The game began. The Prince lost the first hand with a seven of hearts to the Jack of diamonds. He seemed leery of the cards, perhaps the blood on the cards made him squeamish? Kezia watched the Prince pinch carefully at the cards. Even though the prince was not yet bleeding and lemon burning she won, she still smiled thinking her luck had indeed turned around. She opted not to slice the lemon with the card, even though it was sharp enough! Instead she tore into it with her perfectly sharpened and shaped thumb nail. She squeezed crescent shaped piece of fruit and watched as the juice slid down her forearm. She licked it back up to her wrist slowly chuckling at the Princes shiver reactive response.

The next hand played out was a draw. Six of spades to the six of clubs. The next cards favored the Prince in two ways again in that the cards still had not cut him and he had the higher of the two cards with the queen of Spades pulled against the two of hearts.

 **Prince:** HA! Take that you WITCH Your heart is TWO sizes TOO small!! Ha-ha-Haaa!!

Kezia was now starting to get angry, the Prince showed no sign of pain or that he was cut at all. she took the opportunity to test the Princes sense of touch, she sliced a piece of lemon and squished it into the Princes hand very roughly. She dragged her claw swiftly against his palm. It SHOULD have cut him! She felt or thought she felt her nail penetrate softness, yet there was NO reaction, and there was NO blood! She scowled deeply, something was wrong, but she could not make heads or tails of this situation and it frustrated her to no end.

 **Prince:** Well last hand why are we stalling?? Chop-Chop! Let’s have it!

 **Kezia:** If I find out you cheated…

 **Prince:** MA ‘DAM Would you HONESTLY sit here and ACCUSE your Lord to his face without ANY PROOF or evidence supporting your claim?? You seem versed in the law since you try to beat it by discrediting everything about it, so remind me and yourself please, about what the minimum penalty is for acts of HIGH TREASON against any royal official. What was it again??

 **Kezia:** Death. FINE. Flip the card. Let’s get this over with.

 **Prince:** I do have one more question before we end this. When exactly did you get into the back of my carriage and have dealings with that Demon?

 **Kezia:** He had me lift a sticker from the cell you had him in and by doing so allowed him to identify your whereabouts immediately. He informed me that you were at the lake. Then we both ogled your naked ass and lusted over your flesh together, *sigh* Good times.

The final cards were flipped. Kezia had her hand covering her card, she peeked at it and grinned. Feeling quite confident, she looked over at her father and said,

 **Kezia:** Rest time is over father. Jack off or do whatever you need to do to heat up all that coal in your belly.

She displayed her Ace of spades with a grin, she sarcastically apologized as she reached for a slice of lemon. Before she could procure it her wrist was grabbed. She looked down at the offending touch in time to notice a trick in her vision. The touch made her double take, because she noticed as she looked down the touch she felt had not arrived yet. The Princes hand suddenly moved, unreasonably fast! As if it were snapped forward by some unseen propelling force! She quickly stood up and her eyes was wide in horror. Clutching at her chest she heaved and gasped for air!

 **Kezia:** W-What ARE YOU!!! I KNOW WHAT I JUST SAW!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!!?? STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!

The Prince looked up at her slowly and smiled very wickedly uncharacteristically so and said,

 **Prince:** What’s the matter DOLL? You don’t want to PLAY anymore? Shouldn’t we look at MY card FIRST BEFORE YOU DECLARE yourself a WINNER? I am not sure I am FAMILIAR with this card… won’t you tell me what it MEANS?

_*LAUGHS DARKLY*_

_Heh-hah-heh-heh-heh!!!_

The Prince threw down his card. Kezia’s eyes were unnaturally wide and round because she was completely unfamiliar with this card. She shook her head, while covering her mouth and pointed at the card she was very afraid and confused! This could not be her deck of cards!! Something was extremely wrong here!! She was completely clueless about WHERE it possibly came from and exactly what its ranking was. It had the word JOKER written longways and a Jester of the Court was juggling colorful balls on it. The Jester had Kezia’s face!! Yet the Prince seem to think or KNOW that somehow it TRUMPED her ACE!

 **Kezia:** W-Where did that COME FROM? I MADE these cards MYSELF!! I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS CARD, YET IT BEARS MY SIGNATURE AND FAMILY’S CREST!! HOW?? WHAT???? WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!

Kezia did not notice that her family ceased all movement. She did not notice before she tried to run out of her family’s tent that they all Father, Mother, and youngest Sister were all FROZEN in time. Unnaturally STILL. She would not notice this until much later, when it was far too late. She fumbled with the tent trying to go outside of it. The material seemed to be an endless barrage of cloth entangling itself around her. She fought and struggled against it as the panic clutched her chest. It was almost IMPOSSIBLE to breathe. She just wanted OUT! She reared her head backward and thrashed violently trying to free herself from the evil tent coverings. When she lunged forward she hit her head against a metal rod. She shuttered and froze. She thought for a moment,

~WHAT the hell was that??? There should not BE anything blocking my way from exiting this tent. I have an idea, but I am too afraid to confirm it. If what I suspect is t-true… w-what w-will I d-doooo??? OH, KAMI help… ~

**Kezia: Help…help!! HELP!!!! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME!! PLEASE!!!! HELP!!! I’M IN HERE!!!!**

**WITH THE DJINN!!!!!!**

**Djinn:** Heh-heh-heh! Oh, sweetheart… It’s far too late to call on Kami now… Heh-heh-heh! So, you figured it out huh? Come back inside, now won’t you? You’ll only make yourself hoarse 

We don’t want that because well, I’d love to hear you scream for me. No one can even hear you. We’ve got plenty of time to kill here so won’t you come back in and show me that pretty long lipped pussssssy you were opening and fondling for me earlier hmmm? You nasty, little bitch. I love nasty bitches… and YOU my dear are thee worst kind of nasty there is! Nasty… SO NASTY! Your soul is downright CORRUPT. It is BLACK with death and hate… I want to touch it from the INSIDE. C’MERE MY DARK QUEEN. It’s just us… FAMILY in here… HEH-HEH-HEH!!

Kezia slumped to the floor of the cage. The tent cloths shimmered and disappeared away. For a moment she was just still with shock. Going over everything, replaying it all in her mind. Trying to gain some understanding of HOW she got trapped inside the cage. She herself faced HOPELESSNESS. She started to laugh hysterically, psychotically. Her face became dark, she finally spoke to the Djinn.

 **Kezia:** You can just STOP it with the TRICKERY now. I am CAUGHT. Thoroughly, unequivocally CAUGHT. So, how about a little TRUTH now. What is with your HANDS? They feel strange. I felt something before it touched me, they are so slow yet incredibly fast, are they incapable of feeling pain or what?? What is your name? Your type? Your end-game? You seem to know SO MUCH about ME somehow… enough to recreate my HOME, my FAMILY… Would it not be FAIR to even the playing field a little? Did you enjoy watching me fondle myself earlier really?

 **Djinn** : Heh-heh-heh-heh! Wow! You do NOT fail to amaze me. You really are Nasty through and through! I will answer your questions. First answer one of mine. Of all of the things you ask of me, why would you ask if I enjoyed watching you fondle yourself, ha-ha-ha! Especially right at the end like that!? As if it were linked or connected to the other questions! Ha-ha-ha!! Oh, Kezia you are a comical creature!

Kezia was not laughing, she had a bitter look on her face, and her upper lip twitched annoyingly. She hated feeling powerless, scoffed at as if she were NOTHING. Still she was at the Djinn’s mercy and being so clueless left her powerless and she knew it. She played along with the demon and answered dejectedly,

 **Kezia:** I am glad you are so amused by me my lord. There was no particular reason to ask in that order. I simply asked from my mouth in the order they came into my mind.

 **Djinn:** Come now… you mustn’t take me for a fool Kezia. Perhaps I should go forth and answer your other questions first so that we do not waste any times on pointless trivial lies. We will be able to truly SEE an APPRECIATE one another EXACTLY for who we are. Arise and come back here deeper into the cage away from those bars. SEE me TRULY, I’ll give you a rare glimpse.

With there OBVIOUSLY being no escape, as she had tried to flag down and grab several people near by the cage, to absolutely no avail (for reasons she could not comprehend,) she gave up on trying to gain anyone’s attention and stood up and turned to go into the cages darkness.

 **Djinn:** There isn’t this better? The darkness is kin to both of our souls. You should feel just as comfortable as I do in the darkness. Now, put your feet back up on the stump seat as you had them when you thought I was the Prince. I’ll need to see that sloppy little hump monkey as a reminder to wind my conversation back around to it once my answering of the basics is done, to get a truthful answer from you about it.

Kezia slowly pulled her legs up, letting her tunics fall away, exposing her steamy meaty secret only partially, she asked

 **Kezia:** Is this good enough? Or do you want me to finger it open for you like I did for the Prince?

The Djinn shook his head and laughed out loud!

 **Djinn:** Funny, if you were being asked this question by your mother while you were in control, you would have snorted at her stupidity for putting light onto something that could make a horrible situation even WORSE! You would have called that poor woman out as a WORLD CLASS IDIOT for bringing it to the attention of the attacker in such an obvious way! Ha-ha-ha! So, my question to you is, does this mean you are actually excited by this situation… so it’s NOT actually so horrible for you? Or, do you think that your wet juice box is going to gain for you, some type of control over me as if I am a common man? You think you can… PUSSY WHIP me? Is THAT it!? HA-HA-HA-HA!!!

Kezia’s face BURNED with anger and humiliation. She was clearly outmatched, outwitted, OUT of her league by BILLIONS of miles.

_~Somehow this FUCK can read my thoughts!! He is TOYING WITH ME.~_

**Djinn:** Okay, I’ll stop… because your next defense move will make you so useless that I’ll have no more USE for you and killing you will be my only other choice. See? We have something else in common! I TOO HATE Broken Toys! HA-HA-HA! Okay then in the order asked, here you go.

  1. My hands are magical. I have powers that I use on them to make them react in ways akin to rubber. I can use the power to stick and snatch things to myself. I have not named it yet, I was thinking of something like Rubber Bond or Gummy Rubber I don’t know but it comes in pretty handy! Like when you read the mind of the feisty bitch you play cards with and hear within her thoughts that she sharpens her cards so that they will cut, while she simultaneously adds in the rule about holding lemons to the game! HA-HA-HA! So NASTY!



…

I think I love you!

  1. They call me Hakadorobō Pleased to make your acquaintance, officially.


  1. By my type, your mind is indicating that you intend to know the TYPE of Djinn that I am. This amuses and excites me because MOST people, male and female alike, seem to be only aware of ONE kind of Djinn at all. You are truly fascinating for a Gypsy female! To answer your question, I am a Vetala type Djinn.



Kezia’s heart felt as if it sank to the ground! She NOW truly and utterly felt FUCKED.

 **Hakadorobō:** How delightful! I see you are familiar! That’s it, let it all sink in now… How LUCKY you are to get to meet and interact KNOWINGLY with a real live Vetala type Djinn. Yes, so very special, which leads amazingly to YOUR next question!

  1. My ‘end-game,’ as you called it, is simple. FATES have brought us together. I need a darkened soul, a female type. The darker the better. It is the only kind of womb that can hold and nurture my seed. I have been waiting for you for a VERY long time. Now that you have passed my little test, I am certain YOU will bare me an heir. Congratulations, and your WELCOME.



**Kezia:**

!

!!

!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Hakadorobō:** I know, I know you’re speechless, THRILLED even. Just relax We have a long time before the young heir arrives! I do understand your excitement! I can’t wait to meet the little guy myself! Heh-heh-heh!! So there, playing field EVENED. Back to my initial question. Let’s be a bit more forthcoming now alright? So, again of all of the things you asked me, why would you ask if I enjoyed watching you fondle yourself right at the end of your questions like that?

 **Kezia:** Because, I wanted to play upon your desires. So that I might seduce you.

 **Hakadorobō:** Now we are getting somewhere. Isn’t this much LESS frustrating? There is a time and place for EVERYTHING, EXCEPT for trying to deceive the likes of me with words… Right? That is just a ridiculous waste of time. Do you have any more questions for me? Or shall we just, get on with it?

Kezia tried to stall at first, asking little questions to buy her time, time to think of a way out of that cage. She asked about the REAL Prince and was shown something that made her blood boil. Time inside of the cell was much different than in the outside world. While Kezia FELT like she was in the cage for a few hours several hours at the most, she had really been in there closer to a year. Hakadorobō had to rewind time inside of his crystal and show images of her sister’s wedding to the Prince.

She watched in bitterness, all of the joy and smiling happiness of them outside. She saw that no one even ASKED of her whereabouts. She saw that LIFE went on just fine WITHOUT her. While the hot bitterness blazed deep within her, she missed the powerfully growing erection of Hakadorobō. The more hateful she became, the harder he got. It was as if her HATRED CALLED forth his seed. Her negative emotions fueled Hakadorobō’s need to plant his seed like the most potent aphrodisiac. He knew it was almost time when she growled under her breath, he continued to show the moving images of her sister being bedded by her husband, the throes of their love making so erotically intense! The ultimate stab at her ego was to see her sister’s belly round and distended with child. She was a QUEEN about to give birth to the next successor to the throne! She was RICH in ALL ways! She had LOVE, she had FAMILY, she had a KINGDOM, and she had money. While Kezia was STUCK inside of a FUCKING CAGE with a mind-reading, shape-shifting,  who SWORE she was the mother of HIS heir. She screamed a shrill nerve crackling sound that continued for an unnaturally long time. She found herself suddenly on her back and penetrated by a barbed penis! Hooking her in place like a FELINE. Hakadorobō came ferociously inside of her, she could feel her insides being filled much more than she could ever imagine holding. Somewhere inside of her thoughts as she felt her mind breaking down, she thought,

 _~Well, at LEAST he kept the form of the hot prince. So, it is kind of like I get to fuck Melody’s husband! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! MM-MM FUCK TAKE THIS BITCH!!! YEA YOUR MAN’S EMPTYING HIS **BALLS** INTO ME RIGHT NOW!!! HAAAAAA!!! BET MY BABY WILL BE CUTER THAN YOURS!!!_

Hakadorobō laughed in her ear as he knotted inside of her and the spiky barbs retracted, and he said,

 **Hakadorobō:** That’s it dirty bitch… Filthy until the bloody end, aren’t you? This is why your PERFECT.

*****************♥H&I♠*********************

**1 YEAR LATER**

**Kezia:** Where are you bastard!!?? Your son is being born and you are nowhere to be found?? I can’t do this alone!!!! Oh, Kami it HURTS!! I can’t have this baby on the side of the road like this!!! Oh no!!! I need to at least get to the bushes. It is so HOT for early June!! Hakadorobō GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND DELIVER YOUR CHILD YOU WORTHLESS FUCK!!! WHERE ARE YOU??? OH, its coming!!! Ahhhh!!!

Kezia delivered her baby boy in a bush alone. Like an animal she tore at the umbilical cord with her teeth. She looked at the baby boy and almost fainted! Not because he had her once pink hair and golden eyes before she was tainted with HATE and envy, because the child SPOKE to her clearly and said,

 **Infant:** So GLAD to be out of that cramped and narrow collapsing mine shaft! I hope you don’t plan on having any more babies, I wrecked it on the way out! ♦

Hahaha!! Well if you would not have been screaming like a fucking banshee and insulting father I may have went easy on you! Anyhow, I’m hungry. Whip um out Toots! ♣

 **Kezia:** Y-You spoke… Like full on no baby talk SPOKE. OH MY GOD!!

Infant: Did you forget my daddy is Vetala? What’s my name by the way, and seriously WHIP UM OUT TOOTS. ♠

 **Kezia:** How do you know about Vetala??? You were just born five minutes ago!! Your name… I will name you,

Hisoka Morou your Kanji and meaning are as follows

秘堝 Concealed Crucible

諸烏Many Crows a.k.a. A Murder

Now Whip WHAT out? And do not call me TOOTS!

 **Hisoka:** Wow, Father you sure know how to pick them! This bitch named me after a flock of creepy birds and a discreet pressure cooker? Wow… You are losing your touch old man! She is pretty much naming me like I am the Shinigami Chef or something! AND she doesn’t know HOW to feed ME! Please come kill this bitch and find me a suitable mother! ♦

 **Kezia:** Why you little INGRATE! I AUGHT to just let you STARVE. Are you hallucinating or something?? Why do you speak to your father as if you’ve met him or as if he is HERE? He has abandoned us I’ll have you know!

  **Hisoka:** Silly Wabbit Hahahaha! You mean HE has abandoned YOU. He certainly has not abandoned ME. I have been aware of him since the murder and I swam up out of his scrots honey. It’s actually quite normal for Vetala. I suppose an angry vessel would not really need to know that though…

 **Kezia:** You little bastard!! HOW DARE YOU!? So, what??? You and your father are connected?? Is that right?? So, he is listening to our conversation right now??! Can he SEE US? Does he know his child was born nearly on the side of a dirt road??? What kind of CARE is THAT??? What kind of FATHER is that?!! He doesn’t want to SEE you? He doesn’t want to TEACH you how to be a Vetala??

 **Hisoka:** Sweetheart WHO do you think taught me to TALK? It certainly was not YOU. My vocabulary outshines yours by the trillions of complex words, languages, and ideas! I know words your disgusting father can not begin to dream of! I know things pertaining to the universe your Great Grandkids (if you could have any fully human ones anymore anyways) wouldn’t know! I am just… MARVELOUS! ♦

 **Kezia:** Listen up BASTARD. YOU need to come and get this FREAK OF NATURE SPAWN of yours. N.O.W. I can not SURVIVE OUT HERE LIKE THIS!! Imagine what they will DO when a COCKY INFANT begins to insult them!! They will call us WITCHES and HANG US BOTH!!!

 **Hisoka:** Hahaha!! Stupid woman. Don’t you think father has prepared me to be appropriate and taught me about blending? Father, your bitch is right about one thing, this isn’t going to work! Please come get me. She still has not fed me, I need at least four meals to stand, and she is prolonging that for me. Please dispose of this WRET--

 **Kezia:** Wait WHAT?!! Four meals?? And you will be able to stand???

 **Hisoka:** Well. It CAN be taught. Maybe there is hope for the dim bulb after all…

 **Kezia:** Watch your mouth little asshole JR. You may end up a DROWNED RAT somewhere if you keep it up!

 **Stranger:** Hey!!! What in GODS NAME is going on over there!!!??? WHO are you TALKING to like that woman??? I Hope FOR YOUR SAKE you were PRETENDING to be in labor! I went and sent a messenger for the doctor for you!! IF you had that baby and are talking to it that way… your going to be locked up you crazy BAT!!

**Hisoka:**

_*chuckles* *whispers*_

This is priceless!! Father are you hearing this!? ♠

**Kezia:**

_*whispers*_

**SHUT. IT. DOWN.** HISOKA! I swear I will drown your ass!!

 

 **Hisoka** :

* _whispers_ *

Is that so? Let’s see…THIS is the part where I…

_*High pitched baby screams*_

_**Wuaaaa!! WuuuAaaaah!!!!!! WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_

 

 **Kezia** : **WHY YOU!!!**! – _**sweeeeee** **t**_ little _**baaaaby** _ c’mon I know your just hungry here, here… now…

Kezia pulls her breast dribbling milk at the end of her nipple out and pushes it into Hisoka’s mouth. He winks at her and suckles at her breast gingerly. She looks around for the townsman to see where he was at. Hopefully he had caught her “loving mommy” act. She swiveled her head left, swiveled it right… Where did he go? The field was empty besides the bush and tree Kezia and Hisoka was under, he could not have run so far out of her sight to have disappeared. Maybe he was laying in the tall grass?

_~Damn it, ~_

she thought to herself

 _~ I do not want to just sit here feeding this evil brat out in the open like this! Yet, I have no where to go. What am I supposed to do here? I cannot BELIEVE Hakadorobō USED ME to open the cage and just pushed me out and left like this!!! Here I thought he at LEAST cared enough for his spawn to want to ASSURE his safety! I just cannot believe this!! S-soo s-sleepy all of a s-sudden… Oh my…_ ~

 Kezia slumped over and passed out in the field. She felt herself trying to wake up, some time later. She had no idea about how much time passed. She was not able to make much of an assessment. She was so weak she couldn’t keep her eyes open. All she knew was that Hisoka was still latched on to her breast and looking up at her with eyes far to wise for his age.

 **~ ? Several? Hours? Later? ~**

Kezia again tried to open her eyes. It was harder than the last time. This time it was pain that woke her. It felt to her like she was laying on a rock, it was digging I her spine. She groaned, she opened her eyes she could barely comprehend what was happening. She thought she felt warmth. Was she on a rock? On her back? How? She felt herself being pushed, then rolled. Now she was on her other side. She tried desperately to open her eyes, now that the pain was gone out of her back it was easier to fall back into sleep.

_~I don’t need to sleep anymore, must wake. S-Some one is touching my breast… What i-- ~_

Again, she lost consciousness. She shuttered hard as the chilling cold struck deep at her bones. She knew something was very wrong, but she could not even open her eyes at all now to see any surroundings, she felt so very confused because she thought she could not open her eyes at all, but she thought she saw some sort of ‘darker light’ somewhat akin to moon’s light. It seemed to flash in front of her eyes except her eyes were closed! This certainly made no sense at all, no time to figure it out she was losing her grip on consciousness fast.

The next opportunity she got to feel as an active participant of life, she felt as if she were being lifted high up into the air! It was only a perception type of feeling. She couldn’t feel HOW she was lifted, she couldn’t feel any touch at all. She felt as if she were floating. And then she heard them speak.

 **Male:** Wow kid you really did a number on this one!

 **Kid:** Is it alright? Do I pass?

 **Male:** Well It is so close, you do need to complete the kill for many reasons. One lends to your independence directly. You just need one more feeding! However, I do see the issue, it is truly skin and bones. She withered pretty poorly. Well there is only one option. We need to feed her, luckily, she did not die completely. I would be able to steal her flesh and walk around as her, but the body shutting down would probably not create the feeding you need to complete your task of independence my son.

 **Kid:** She is so close to death though father. How will we force her to eat? Must I really go backward to move forward? I have almost completed my task! You should have seen her on my last feeding! Her eyes were wide open and fixed! Every time I sucked her nipple her eye fell in and out of the bone socket! I thought she was a goner for sure! It looked like a fishing bobber being pulled up and down by a fish somewhere in a murky deep water. I became sooo excited! My whole body burned hot with excitement father!! ♥

 **Hakadorobō:** Oooh my wonderfully murderous son! For saving me that visual, I will use my Nen to get food to her very quickly and get her body to make enough for your last feeding without a doubt. This is why we pick our bearers so bitter with HATE, HATE DOES NOT DIE easily. If she had been a regular person and had she harbored no hate inside of herself, she would not have made it through the birthing, let alone your feeding! Her hate is keeping her here through this.

 **Hisoka:** So, will you some how fan the blazes with hatred once more so that she will live long enough for me to succeed father?

 **Hakadorobō:** Exactly my son. Watch, and Learn!

Hakadorobō reached into his wagon end and pulled out a ball that looked as if it were made of glass. He whispered something to it. He pulled something that looked like a thin snake out of the bottom of the ball stand. He corked her ears with rounded black parts of this inanimate snake. The ball lit up with a strange light. Hisoka watched in amazement as the withered (almost) corpse jaw bone dropped and almost fell completely off of the hinge! It began thrashing around violently! The teeth became elongated as it trembled. Hakadorobō sliced open his wrist with his thumb, he waved his wrist under the sun beaten old body, long enough for it to start making purring sounds. It whined and purred. He told her if she wanted to feed badly enough, she would have to come and get it herself!

 **Hakadorobō** : Come and GET it YOU DIRTY BITCH. **FIGHT**. **FIGHT** FOR YOUR LIFE. **FIGHT** for your HATE. Fight for your revenge!

 

**_**Deeply disturbing GRUMBLING GARGLE**_ **

**Kezia** : **Ougeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaeee!**

 **Hisoka:** Father? What was it you put into its ears?

 **Hakadorobō:** Oh, a nifty little gadget from my last trip into the future, you will see them when you become middle aged! They are called ear buds. I had this crystal ball modified to play sound, and the sound can be pushed into the ear buds tail and shoots out into its ear corks. So, I searched for and replayed the futures event. The event of when a messenger reaches her sister the queen with news of her untimely death.

 **Hisoka** : I do not understand how this would affect it… was there a reaction that brought about its desire to live?

 **Hakadorobō:** The response is replayed over and over again. It is called being on a loop. If you wish to hear it, you may take an ear cork and listen.

 _At_ first Hisoka was hesitant. He did not want to put anything in his ear that had been in the ear of the withered corpse-to-be, alas curiosity got the better of him and hi put it close to his ear. Surely enough he heard a stuffy messenger say:

  **Messenger:** Your Highness the queen, remains have been found that may indicate the untimely death of Kezia.

  **Queen Melody:** Who? What are you going on about? That name means nothing to me.

 

**_**who…who…w-who-who-nothing. No-No-Nothing to me. Nothing to me. N-no-non-nothing to me. Who? Wh-wh-wh-who? **_ **

 

**~ T.B.C ~**

* * *

 

**~ LOOKING x BACKWARDS x LIVING x FORWARDS ~**

**~PART II~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some definitions and IMPORTANT VERY relevant research for you all.  
> p>
> 
> **§~ ♦GLOSSARY & SPECIAL DEFINITIONS♠~§**
> 
>   
> ***Bakamono - Japanese term meaning or referring to someone as a "stupid person"  
> ***Onee-san - Japanese word with honorific meaning "Big Sister"  
> ***Djinn - a.k.a. Jinn/Jinni/Genie  
> p>
> 
> Definition: Jinn (Arabic: الجن, al-jinn), also  
> romanized as djinn or anglicized as genies (with the more broad meaning of spirits or demons, depending on source) are supernatural creatures in early Arabian and later Islamic mythology and theology.
> 
>   
> -Historical and Relevant Authors Note-  
> I took the time to do an extensive amount of research to be absolutely sure about this BEAUTIFUL word that seems to have become a subject of controversy. I have personal experience with the term and the people known as Gypsy. They are a wonderful resilient people! Just to avoid any misconception, misinformation, or misunderstandings, the term "Gypsy" is not a curse word, it is not a PUT down. It most certainly is not now or never WILL be used by me to incite, suggest, or imply in any way shape or form a word that has a racist or has a derogatory agenda. This word, to me and MANY others represent a people who have OVERCOME many hardships, a people who refuse to be oppressed to the point of extinction, a people who learned to live in scrappy and resourceful ways, a people who inadvertently saved my life! SURVIVORS. NONE of that feels derogatory to me. Those are ADMIRABLE traits, and the friends I know personally are PROUD people to be called GYPSIES. I stand with my Gypsy brothers and sisters PROUD to know them as such UNAPOLOGETICALLY so!  
> p>
> 
> FACTS:
> 
>   
> Quoting from the Encyclopedia of North American Immigration:  
> "Gypsies are found in most parts of the United States and Canada in both urban and rural areas... Gypsies first migrated from India through Persia and the Byzantine Empire under uncertain circumstances, sometime before the 10th Century... Gypsies as a group fragmented, becoming broadly identified with the various regions of their travels. Spanish Gypsies are often referred to as "Calos" or "Gitanos"; Romanian, as "Ludar"; eastern European, as "Roma"; English, as "Romnichels." Hungarian-Slovak Gypsies are more settled and usually prefer to be referred to as "Gypsies." The term Gypsy was taken from the word Egyptian, as Europeans in the Middle Ages believed them to have originate there. Although some scholars and some European Gypsies prefer the designation Rom (plural, Roma) or Romany MOST American and Canadian groups still refer to THEMSELVES as "Gypsies."  
> 


	11. ~ INSIDE x MY x VEINS x DJINN x BLOOD x REMAINS ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The I.V. "treatment" for Illumi's health is near completion. Cerebral hypoxia caused his death, and well he is BACK! DARK family secrets gain some light... er... maybe you want to turn the lights back OFF. NSFW Situations ahead! You've been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends of the fandom! I am happy to be back here with a new chapter for your taste buds! My posting schedule is still on shaky grounds, so until I set it back in a stable place I hope you all will choose to subscribe to my fic so that you won't miss a beat! I will post 2 chapters this week as well. This being the first and the next will likely be on the weekend! Please bear with me... Life's curve balls are tricky sometimes! I will continue to do my best and dodge around them... but like I said before... It may not go smoothly but it WILL GO! Unless my fingers and toes are broken off... Unless there is absolutely NO way for me to reach internet service... I. WILL. GO. DOWN. WITH. THIS. SHIP. I am DETERMINED to BRING it or DIE trying. It is my resolve and I am just THAT stubborn. I write this for YOU!!! (and for me too lol!) I dedicate this chapter to a ride or die comrade who LOVES this ship LOYALLY:
> 
> **~ ♥ Touching ♦ ~**
> 
> Without them, it would be much harder to continue to write here! I could write it for myself offline and enjoy it sure... but knowing there are friends of this fandom out there that enjoy stories like this one inspires me to bring it into the public's eye. Thank you Touching-Sama for letting me know that you all exist outside of my cluttered brain! You save me again and again and I always appreciate you!! 
> 
> **
> 
> §~ SPECIAL WARNINGS ~§
> 
> **  
> **ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE. THANK YOU!**
> 
> ****NSFW. If hetero doesn't gross you out... It does get "SAUCY AF!" LOL! Yesh yesh... Mentions of hetero sex ahead (I know... I'm not a HUGE fan... okay maybe a tiny hentai one, but the muse said it had to happen ~-(^ y ^)-~ )****  
>  WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU...
> 
> **~LETS DO IT.~**
> 
> ~+(^ . ^)+~

**CHAPTER 11**

**INSIDE x MY x VEINS x**

**DJINN x BLOOD x REMAINS**

************************ **♠** **H &I ** **♦** ************************

**-T -Minus one hour five minutes and counting-**

“…And that was the start of **two** very interesting relationships believe it or not!”

Hisoka said as he finished telling the very old story of how he came to be. He was running his fingers through Illumi’s long silky hair, while he sat straight up, his back against the black faux leather king headboard of Illumi’s bed. Illumi was half-way laying, half-way sitting so that his arm was wrapped around Hisoka’s waist from the back. His other arm which had the I.V. needle taped to his wrist, was bent at his elbow, his fingers could easily trace absent-minded shapes with his long thin fingers on the “toasty peach” complected skin of Hisoka’s chisel ripped eight pack. His head was resting on Hisoka’s very toned and defined chest when he said,

“You are quite the story teller Hisoka! I knew magicians had to have a lot of imagination, the successful ones do anyway, but YOU take the cake! I even understand **how** your stories are so believable to others! It seems as though you believe your own story. Interesting. How do you convince yourself so thoroughly of your own bullshit? THAT is a lie detector evasion skill worth learning for sure! You should teach a class here at the estate! It certainly would be a better effective training tool for the next gen—”

“I am NOT lying. Look at me in my eyes and tell me you can feel that this is no trick, it is the TRUTH.”

Illumi scoffed, he pushed his hand against Hisoka for support. He turned his body to look at Hisoka in his face. Hisoka’s eyes did not falter. He stared into Illumi’s eyes with a rare seriousness for a minute before saying,

“TRUTH.”

Illumi’s eyebrows slowly furrowed in deeply into the worried ridges of his forehead, as the realization became blatantly clear. Suddenly the truth was a BLUNT instrument cold, hard, undeniable, and looming. It encroached upon Illumi’s sanity, as if his sanity were prey being stalked by a focused formidable predator lurking in the edge of the shadows.

“H-Hisoka… um… this is not funny anymore. Wait… Okay you said at the beginning of your story, that the year the maiden turned fifteen years old was the year **1014 A.D**. She was HUMAN. Her name was Kezia and you **_seriously_** will sit here and claim… that SHE was your BIRTH Mother?”

“Not **was** love. Kezia IS my birth mother.”

Hisoka said one eyebrow raised still looking at Illumi with a very serious look in his eyes.

“Dear, I do not know what you have in YOUR I.V., but I am certain we did not get the same cocktail, and I want a refund!”

Illumi tossed his hair over his shoulder and rolled his big eyes to a close, as he pouted teasingly. Hisoka snorted and said,

“Did Mr. Illumi Zoldyck just attempt to tell a **joke**!!?? Heh-heh-heh! Well then, we must be nearing the end of the treatment! I didn’t know my influence over you was going to be **THIS** powerful!”  

“What’s that suppose to mean? You make it seem as if I am humorless constantly. Anyways… what do you mean IS your mother? When people die, IS becomes WAS sweetheart. The _present_ is only a _gift_ for the living.”

“Who said she was DEAD? Did you not catch the end of my story? The last sentence? I said “…And that was the start of **two** very interesting relationships believe it or not!” Whom did you think the second person was that I was referring to Illu?”

“I-I do not know, the townsman perhaps? He DID try to stop your mother from speaking to the baby, as if she was going to murder it… She cannot be alive you said she was HUMAN! That was OVER 1000 years ago Hisoka!”

“You are putting emphasis on the wrong word my swan…You're saying it like 'she was **HUMAN** ,' I am telling you the concept sounds more like ' she **WAS** human'… as in NOW she is NOT human anymore.”

“This cannot be right!!!! Hisoka if all went as you said, this means your parents met in 1018. She was impregnated, **after** she spent a YEAR in the cage. I know your birthday is June 6 th …year, (IF the child that was conceived in that cage **was** actually **you** ) at 1020 A.D.! Are you really going to sit here and tell me that  YOU believe that you are actually nine-hundred and ninety-eight years old…??? YOU BELIEVE this?”

“Illumi, I KNOW this, and mother is 1016 years old. We were just teasing that she now, is exactly the age of the YEAR it was when father bred her! We are BOTH considered babies within the Djinn community. Who do you think the **SHE** is that I keep mentioning throughout this entire ordeal? How many old wise “she’s” have I ever talked about in confidence? This never crossed your mind Illu?”

 

**************************♥ H &I ♣*************************

**...MEANWHILE...**

 

“…Just **how** late do you have to work **tonight** Milluki?! I swear it seems like every time I am ovulating you find SOME reason not to be here!! If you don’t WANT to have another baby just TELL ME. I AM A BIG GIRL I CAN TAKE IT.”

Menchi yelled into her cell phone as she sank her body lower into the warm silk bubble bath. She was “feeling out” exactly how late Milluki would be working. It was a game of balance, and finesse. If she showed that she cared to _little,_ she felt she would make herself look suspicious. If she “protest to _much_ ” she looked like she was overcompensating, it seemed too “ ** _fishy_** ” and balance was the key for certain.

She put Milluki on speaker as he whined away about all the time it would take having to do a full assessment of “pest control” in Kalluto’s office. As he whined she sent a text

**M:** It’s me. You said you wanted to see me? I’m in the bath right now. He is working all night. Something about spiders in Kalluto’s office or something. You know where the keys are. The sooner you get here the better. I’ll be either in my bath or in my bed. Hope 2-c-u soon.

**-M**

**-SEND-**

**S:** On my way. I won’t make a sound so don’t be alarmed.

**-S**

**-SEND-**

**M:** I DO love it when a LARGE man can be STEALTHY too. It is hot! Milluki is still on speaker phone, depending on HOW soon you get here he still might be, so if you hear his voice that is why k? I must play this thing out perfectly.

- **M**

- **SEND** -

**S:** Understood.

**-S**

**-SEND-**

**“** …So, you see? It isn’t my fault Menchi!!”

Milluki continued to whine into his cell phone in between sloppy sips of his diet soda, and salt sucking slurps and chews off of his ‘bucket of French fries’ at his wife. Menchi let out a sarcastic sigh, and decided she reached the limit for a “normal show of concern” She backed off smoothly. Giving her approval and even concern mixed with hints of confidence. She served this highly-seasoned ‘manipulation salad’ up well by saying,

“Well… You _do have a lot on your plate…_ They put so much TRUST in you to keep this place safe… You know what? I apologize. After KNOWING Hisoka is here in the estate somewhere AGAIN tonight…I would be a FOOL to expect you to be anywhere else! It is up to **you** to keep us **all** safe! Forgive me dear, and PLEASE do your best to get that CLOWN out of our home okay?! As a matter of fact, please DON’T come home until you’ve CAUGHT HIM! Please text or call me when you’ve got him, so that I can worry **less** , okay?”

Milluki answered,

“That’s my Mench… I knew you would come around and understand! I love when you’re on my side. I feel like I can do anything.”

Her reply sounded muffled and distant.

_*Pants*_

_*Wet kisses*_

_*Heavy breathing*_

“Ah…Oh! Haaa!!… Oh! … Mmmm… yeeeees…”

“ ** _M-Menchi???”_**

“Oh, _right_! I am s- _sorry_ … I caught a bad cramp betwe— I mean in my _thighs_ … **thigh**. I d-did m-mention I was in the _bath_ right?”

She said in a half breathy voice.

“No… actually you didn’t. Have ya been in there too long or somethin’? I think taking baths for TOO long can give you a Charlie horse, maybe you ought to get outta there Mench…”

“You know I think you are **right**. The water has grown **cold** and everything! I have to warm my muscles and get **out** of here! Sorry to worry ya! I’ll be fine! Godda go! Talk to ya later!! Bye now!”

**~ CURSE x OF x THE x VIRGIN x MARY ~**

 

Menchi hit the red ‘END’ icon on her phone and tossed it into the clothes hamper so it wouldn’t get wet. She resumed her position once more tilting her chin upwards, leaning all the way back as she chewed her bottom lip with eyes half lidded. Her breath hitched as she laid eyes again on the hulking white haired monster of a man, his face stern with a permanent professional seriousness. He seemed to look through her. His stare always felt so cold, yet his touch always burned SO hot. Her entire body rattled as he dragged the back-side of his hand up and down her nipple that was hard from the coolness outside of the waters reach, or from the rough tension the back of the giant fist provided as it flicked the ultra-sensitive pink nub up slow with a little >POP< flick and then all the way back down with another >POP< flick sensation. Her body jolted with desire. She looked for his other hand and smiled as she saw her prize being unveiled.

Silva had already untied his white obi which held up his hakama, now his hand squeezed and stroked his shaft gingerly. Menchi smiled as she watched a clear bead of moisture begin to gather at the slit of his cock’s head. She held her head back further, lowered her jaw, Silva accepted her hot and sticky invitation. He proceeded to let his shaft fill her throat. She squeezed her lips tight around his shaft, giving a deep throaty growl so the vibration mixed with the tight-lipped suction had Silva bucking his hips so that his scrotum slapped her forehead, He sucked air through his clinched teeth. He knew he had better slow down, the whole open throat ability Menchi had drove him crazy! She seemed to adore doing this!

_~If Kikyo would only CONSIDER doing this. Why does she make me feel like such a **lowlife** for even suggesting we try this? I’ve tasted her…but I am “sick and disturbed” when I want the same as she enjoys… How is that fair? ~_

“Hey… what is the matter? Your mind is a million miles away from me Silva-san… Something troubling you? I’m a good listener too.”

Menchi said to Silva as she noticed his erection growing soft in her mouth. Silva was a man of few words. He spoke to achieve things. He felt his voice was not needed to solve personal issues. He needed only his mind, and his common sense for solving things. What he needed from this female who turned him out, was for her to shut her trap. He felt a bit aggressive towards her. He secretly blamed her for his infidelity.

The way he saw it, he never really KNEW what he was missing until the day Menchi tricked and seduced him in the kitchen on that fateful Thanksgiving Day nearly 9 years ago. As she hid herself in the large lower cabinets peeking and waiting for him to come in there to serve himself as he had the odd traditional habit of doing only on Thanksgiving. He said it was the one day he would not allow the butlers to serve him,

“Builds Character.”

That is what he always said. It certainly was building **_something_**. It built an idea in Menchi’s mind that previous year. She practiced and plotted the entire year, and that day she got into position as she had practiced so many times, she brought out the scissors and quickly cut his hakama and pulled his penis through the slit and into her 

mouth. Silva gripped the counter top corners and froze there in shock as Menchi’s tongue and mouth did things to him he had NO IDEA was even POSSIBLE. It did not take him very long at all to come down her throat. As his breath hitched and his body shivered his knuckles turning white at the counter corners from his insanely powerful grip, Menchi retreated into the cabinet and grabbed the note she previously wrote. It said:

 

_-There are a clean identical pair of hakama waiting for you in the pool house. Go there. I’ll show you where they are in five minutes._

_-M_

 

Honestly, he regretted giving into the curiosity of who ‘M’ was. He could and had debated within himself many times that he did need to ditch the evidence after she cut them like that… but as he was honest with himself at the very least, once he had a taste of what that sinful mouth made him feel, he was forever tarnished by it. “M” weaseled her way into his life PERMANENTLY.

 

He took a deep breath, he lifted her up out of the bath. She wrapped her wet arms around his very large neck. He walked her over to her bed, dropped her carelessly down on it. Menchi squealed in delight she LOVED when her secret stud would get all aggressive with her for reasons she would never find out or understand. Still she thought,

 

_~He is so fucking mysterious!! That hag Kikyo has GOT to be the deadest **fuck** on the planet! My poor papa bear… always so pent up and frustrated, by the time he breaks and comes to me! C’mon and let Mz. Red Ridin’-Hood make you feel like a fuckin’ MAN again! ~_

 

He pushed her legs far apart. This was another little treasure that he loathed and loved that only SHE had allowed. He kneeled as he pushed his nose into her horny little hot box. He smelled it, because he COULD. He opened her pedals and pulled and pinched each part, because he COULD. He poked, he plunged, dipped his tongue at last into her curiously yet amazingly wet drooling pussy. His voice trembled when he asked,

 

“Why is yours always SO wet? Is it abnormal to **stay** painfully dry **every** **time** or is it abnormal for a woman’s parts to be so leaky so fast? You never even need to use any lubrication!”

 

She positively **beamed** at the question! After all this time he gave her the tiniest peek at the private thoughts in his mind, for her it was like opening a well wrapped Christmas present with your name on it after only being allowed to stare at the package for nine long years! She smiled warmly said,

 

“Oh, my goodness Silva-San!! I really AM the only other person you’ve ever had intercourse with, aren’t I? I had a feeling that I was… but You are confirming this now? Am I right?!”

 

“Just ANSWER the question!!”

 

He barked.

 

“Okaaaay! Goodness! No need to be angry!! Alright, the only time I need lube is when I am getting my asshole fucked and I don’t really need a whole lot of it because of my own um… moisture. MOST pussies at some point or another have natural wetness! Some dry up or have chronic dryness, I _thought_ that mostly happened during phases of the big “change” that we women go through when we get much older! I could be wrong about that though… OR it happens when we force ourselves to be sexual with one we have no physical attraction to… WAIT!!!

 

* _gasp_! *

 

 You’re not saying!!! …Kiky—”

 

“You are correct, I am NOT saying. You would do well to WATCH that Lady Kikyo’s name does not fall so idly from your slutty lips **whore**.”

 

“YOUR **whore** ONLY. I don’t allow just **any** one to open and expose me with all lights on like this you know!”

 

“JUST ME? WHY? What is so special about me??”

 

“Besides the fact that you gave me my first and only son? Where do I even begin!?”

 

“Speaking of our son, I did wish to speak to you seriously about something.”

Silva said as he thought deeply. While he contemplated more complex issues that readily plagued his mind, he mindlessly opened and pulled at Menchi’s swollen pussy. She tried to remain still, while he thought and spoke, but the mindlessness behind his touch made her feel high… it made her want him more. It was downright torturous.

“What would your answer be if I asked you to bear me another child? I do not want Itameru to grow up alone. Kids should have siblings after all! Siblings their age! I know you are ovulating right now. Might as well let me sew seed and see what happens.”

Menchi was far from inside of her “right frame of mind” she was so turned on and her body as so ready, she pushed her heated slippery baby maker hot and drooling up at him and said

“I’d say I don’t know HOW you are aware that I am ovulating right now, but it is so hot that you do… I'd say what took you so long? Itameru is going to be almost 10 years old by the time we have another. I'd say, make the next after this one CLOSER in age to the one you put inside of me today, So, BREED ME NOW. PLEASE. SEW IT DEEP Silva-san, SEW IT DEEP so it wont fall out for 40 weeks.”

Silva’s lip turned up almost as if he were disgusted with her, while his mind somewhere may have been, his body responded more to the call of her body that was obviously craving to be filled by him again.

He slapped her wet neediness with the head of his dick until it was painfully red looking and she was begging for him. Without warning he pushed himself inside and fucked her brutally. He came so hard as he always did with her, cursing her with every ejaculatory spurt as it left him saying,

**“Fil-thy dis-gusting whore! I fuck-ing HATE you. I hate you! DAMN YOU WH-ORE DAMN YOU.”**

Just like that, just that quickly, she lost her connection with reality. One single moment of head spinning lust and she was willing to put it all on the line AGAIN. Later she would regret that momentary lapse that he easily triggered her to have. He was never there to deal with the ridicule, the questions, the strange looks, the accusatory unspoken tones. No, if he did hear anything, he certainly never said anything or showed it, neither he OR Kikyo-San ever acted outwardly as if there was any issued inside of their marital bed or outside of it. Outwardly they were eccentric sure, but **no** **one** in the high-end snooty class of elites was ever rich **enough** to escape the eccentricities born under the curse of matrimony.

 No treasure was ever bright enough to withstand the long enduring flat SLAP of day in and day out, missionary sex of the marriage bed. That age-old curse was just too powerful. No matter how many centuries went by, the bitterness behind the curse of the virgin MARY STILL had the BITE in it to bring dim dullness to the lacquer and the glitz as they all taunted her, laughing and happily singing “I will be MAR-RY” on their wedding days.

 “[W]hen two people are under the influence of the most violent, most insane, most delusive, and most transient of passions, they are required to swear that they will remain in that excited, abnormal, and exhausting condition until death do them part.”

-G.B. Shaw, preface to "Getting Married," 1908

**~INTERVIEW x WITH x A x VETALA? ~**

 

“So, what ever happened to your father? Is he **also** still alive?”

 Illumi _sarcastically_ asked Hisoka, as his thoughts strained to find a way to pull this story apart. He felt like if he made Hisoka talk about it more he would soon trip him up in an obvious lie. His plan was to keep him talking until he could catch this lie, which he felt would be dressed up in some flashy contradiction or something along those lines. Hisoka was well aware of this and hoped that if he kept telling the truth Illumi would tire of this trivial game of denial and realize he was not lying at all. With this in mind he answered,

 “I know that he is still alive. I just do not know exactly where he is. Now I know what that sharp mind of yours is thinking. You are recalling right now the point where I told you that part of my story where my mother was asking me when I was an infant about my father, when I told her we were bonded, and he had been the one to teach me to speak. All of this is true, while we **_were_** once very much bonded when I was his spermatozoon, as an embryo and a fetus we were also bonded and constantly in telepathic communications. Even after I was born from infancy well into childhood he taught me though he was physically hardly ever around. That “townsman” by the way WAS my father, he came, took the corpse of a local dead townsman just to scare the crap out of her. He did not like it when she was threatening to drown me. Ha-ha-ha!

 Remember Illu when we were last in your dream realm, and I told you that no one has been privy to my thoughts in a very long time? When I said how uncomfortable it made me? Who would be so powerful to be privy to MY thoughts that you know of? Father was the last to be able to do so, for two-hundred years he did just that. This is the way of Vetala society. It is the fathers who teach, nurture, and protect their young mostly. The father is the first to find his active spermatozoa a suitable home. The home which turns out is called mother.

 The way humans need both mother and father to raise them, Vetala do not. The father has all the responsibilities of a human mother except for the initial housing, and first four feedings. Usually after the fourth feeding the mother is sacrificed. She usually becomes the new Vetala’s test of strength and first kill. I technically could have died there that day. Died as a disappointment to all Vetala and my father, for not properly making my first kill. Luckily my case was reviewed and acknowledged as acceptable to assist, because the lack of milk was my reason for not finishing her off.

I was saved because of how brutally I drained the mother, that was a first among Vetala, especially for a half human! So, father was allowed to save me, I still had to have my fourth feeding but the feeding I had as my fourth was a meal much different than the first three. Human milk and the milk of a **vampire** are two very different types of power after all.”

“Milk of a Vampire?

* _Pfffu! *_

Okay… Djinn, Vetala, and now a Vampire… Damn. You **are** thirty-one flavors of inane Hisoka, because I sense very powerfully that **you** feel that you are **again** telling the TRUTH. One hundred percent truth. Where exactly did the vampire come from now? I do not recall your mentioning a vampire anywhere in the story.”

Illumi looked at Hisoka with a lack of confidence in what he was being told, mixed with a hint of irritation as Illumi disliked the idea very much of being told a children’s bed time story as if it were the truth. He felt it insulted his intelligence and he was quickly growing weary of this entire charade. Hisoka too was growing weary. Weary of being doubted so sincerely as if he were a common liar. His Djinn/Vetala blood was SAVING Illumi’s Human ass and instead of being shown gratitude he was being mocked and doubted. Suddenly an opportunity opened in Hisoka’s favor to prove all that he said was true.

 

**_*BEEEE-BEEP! BEEEE-BEEP! BEEEE-BEEP! *_ **

 

The machine sounded the alarm indicating its completion of the cycle. Illumi was now completely healed. Hisoka was happy about this because he had an idea to show the seriousness of this decision, and the truthfulness all around. Illumi watched Hisoka push the buttons on the annoying little box. He then watched Hisoka, pull the I.V. line out of his own vein, pull the spool that connected the blood to the cleaner an at last winding it up slowly to Illumi’s I.V. only breaking eye contact briefly as this was done when he wanted Illumi to see for himself where the “medicine” was coming from. As he pulled the I.V. line from Illumi’s vein, he smiled briefly as it left him, the slow careful pull changed into a vicious tear!

As Illumi felt the rip in his arm, he sprang into his old habitual actions as a trained assassin would! He jumped up high… except it was WAY higher than intended! Illumi had never been able to jump THIS high! It spooked him and threw him for a loop in his head. Was something different with the gravity in his room somehow? He wondered…

“No dumb ass! It isn’t like your room is on a space craft somewhere! ♦”

Hisoka said sarcastically. Illumi was shocked for multiple reasons now. First at this strange lightness almost as if he could fly a bit… and then he was shocked because of what he saw before this last mind reading shock,

_~The source of my I.V. came out of Hisoka’s arm! We don’t have the same blood type!! I should be DEAD! ~_

“DING-DING DICK HEAD! You’re so close to the WHOLE TRUTH, SO **hot** you are in the NAUGHTY Nymphomaniac neck of the woods! ♠”

 

_*Muffled chuckles and laughter*_

_*Hem-hmm-hmm-hmm!!!*_

Illumi had quickly clasp his hand over his mouth, and threw his hair over his face, trying to hide his happy giggles. Hisoka just froze again as that warmth washed over him yet again. This time he just slowly shook his head and clenched his eyes shut hoping the tears would not fall and betray him. He hoped that if he could ride out the waves, just endure them, past the shock, maybe he could pin point something new, and helpful to combat these effects.

They both floated down from their mid-air tiff… back on to Illumi’s bed like a deflated balloon duo, only to retreat into their own thoughts in silence.

_~ I-Illu… Vampires ARE Vetala… Technically. Vampire are part Vetala, because the only way a pure blood Vampire is born is when humans drink from the veins of a pure blood Vetala. The Vampire is **Kezia**_ _, my mother. The **only**_ _way my father could save **me**_ _was to save **her**_ _. ~_

Hisoka _thought_ to Illumi while they sat back to back without making eye contact.

_~…And the only way to save me… was to use your blood almost in the same way. Your mother WOULD be the perfect person to consult… since she herself was turned and is obviously very old. I should be saying Thank You instead of finding a way to discredit you…~_

Illumi thought back at Hisoka. Hisoka straightened from a slouching position and thought,

_~You believe me! *mental sigh* Good… finally. And you are using the communication link very well! Why the change of heart and mind suddenly? ~_

Illumi turned around and pressed his chest to Hisoka’s back, He wrapped his arm around Hisoka’s body, pressing his closed fist into Hisoka’s chest, with the palm-side facing upward. Blood smears on the tender side of his wrist where his vein had ripped when Hisoka tore the I.V. painfully out of his flesh, was ONLY A sign that blood came in contact with the outside of the skin. It was unclear about whom the blood actually belonged to because there was: **No puncture, no damage, no pain.**

_~ That was very **painful**_ _, when you tore the line out so roughly. Although it surprised me more than anything. I do understand why you had to show me the way you did Hisoka. ~_

Hisoka picked up his fist and raised his wrist to his lips. After kissing it tenderly he thought,

_~You almost sounded aroused about it Illu… Had I not known better it almost sounded like that pain excited you… Did it?_ _♥_ _~_

Illumi wound his hips in a circular motion so that Hisoka could feel his very hard erection fully roll and smash into the top of his clothed backside before he thought,

_~ You’re not a stupid man… What do you **think** , does **this** answer your question? ~_

_~ Ooooh Illu!!_ _♣_ _You feel so **aggressive** right now… This is a side of you in bed that I’ve never seen… It almost feels as if your **challenging** me… You must know what that will do me right? _ _♦_ _~_

_~ **Three**. Hisoka. Three times I have seen you go soft on me today. Soft in a way I have **NEVER** seen you become. I do not know **why** you behave this way suddenly… but it seems to be attached to my **laughter**. Is my laughter now a **weapon** to wield against you? Are you going to become **my** little bitch now? I get that you Gemini are flexible creatures, b_ ut _**you** **need** to **show** **me** that **you** **still** have the _**EDGE** _it takes to **TOP**_ _me, to **keep** my **respect**_ _as your **SUBMISSIVE**_ _. DO **NOT MAKE ME ASK YOU TWICE**. ~_

Hisoka almost shuddered openly at this statement. All of his muscles tightened. He felt a mixture of emotion, ranging everywhere from anger, to excitement; at thrill of the challenge Illumi just hit him with, from embarrassment; because he still had not identified the reason or depth of this new seeming vulnerability, to shock. From shame; because someone ELSE could see his weakness before he could DEFINE, BLUDGEON, and PURGE himself of it, to confusion of said vulnerability.

He knew he was an open book and it sickened him to no end. Due to Hisoka having B Blood type he knew he had the tendency to be too careless… BUT, He RARELY lost his own pace in life. Such are the characteristics of B blood type people, and he WAS still half human! So, this turn of events really threw him for loop after loop! Fortunately for him he was also very old, flexibly charming, and innovative! These were his strengths and he would certainly call upon them now.

**~ T.B.C. ~**

* * *

**~ INSIDE x MY x VEINS x DJINN x BLOOD x REMAINS ~  
**

 

 


	12. §~ WHAT x A x FOOL x BELIEVES ~§

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka & Illumi get tangled and untangled and tangled some more! Yes still locked away in their comfy cozy love nest, NO DISTURBANCES... Mmmm! All fun and all good right? Not quite! In the meantime, the legendary assassins family, the ones SUPPOSED to be so professional... is starting to look like they NEED professionals! Professional SHRINKS! What about Kalluto!? Great question! Lets find out what this INSANE "family" is up to now!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOUR WEEKEND WAS WONDERFUL MY FRIENDS OF THE FANDOM!!! NOW HAVE AN AWESOME WEEK!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **§~ GLOSSARY ~§**  
> 
> 
>   
>  **Sine Amore Nihil Est Vita -Name of a subtitle towards the end of the chapter Rough translation= WITHOUT Love life is NOTHING.
> 
> **Chotto Matte - Japanese origins= wait a moment! Or wait a minute!
> 
> **Yamero- Japanese origins in this instance it means =Stop It!!
> 
> **B- play = Breath Play A.K.A Asphyxiation erotica  
>  ****
> 
>  
> 
> **§~ SPECIAL WARNINGS ~§**  
> 
> 
>   
>  ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE. THANK YOU! AGAIN... NSFW.  
> WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU...
> 
> ~LETS DO IT.~
> 
> ~+(^ . ^)+~

**CHAPTER 12**

**§** **~ WHAT x A x FOOL x BELIEVES ~§**

 

 _~Well, well, well… we get a little “+” time on the longevity stand, a pinch of telepathic know-how, and a dash of introspection into Hisoka Morow's_ _emotional realm and **what**? We think we can just…line **hop** to the **top** of the food chain suddenly? Heh-heh-heh! Oh, sweetie do **not** fool yourself! _ _♠ Don’t let all of those quick new super powers go to your head… REMEMBER, anything you can do **now** , I’ve done it **better** with almost 1000 years of practice. At LEAST stick to the areas where you have achieved a **level** of mastery by **human** standards. Trying to discuss the subjects that you were **below** the “poverty line” of understanding BEFORE, as if you were an expert, makes you look all the more **pathetic** now that you’re on the playground with the demi-gods **Hun**. _ _♦~_

 _~Ouch! Pathetic? Mastery by Human standards? Wheeeeeew! It’s a good thing that I know you all too well Hisoka Morow! Otherwise that may have hurt. **You** are definitely rattled… The sharper your TONGUE, the more DEFENSIVE you **really** are, which means your tongue becomes a RUTHLESS WEAPON. _ You. are. scar _— ~_

Illumi could not finish the word scared, because he found himself choking on teeth that suddenly hit the back of his throat viciously via Hisoka’s elbow raising quickly into his mouth! Illumi moved as quickly as he could and luckily for the combination of his new powers and his old Assassin reflexive training he only choked on two of them! Because he came from a sitting position he had to dodge and back bend into standing. It was awkward but doable. He was actually excited about trying out his moves with the lighter effects that gravity had on him. His blood rushed as Hisoka attacked with his fist again and again. Illumi was able to block out the pain of his mouth where Hisoka broke his two front teeth and his cut lips a lot easier than usual. He noticed while he deflected and matched Hisoka’s speed and power the feeling of his teeth growing back and the injuries on his lips healing up quite quickly.

He quickly dodged the slew of cards that Hisoka flung at him, his counter attack matching the number of needles for the same number of cards thrown. His attacks were faster than ever! He relished this as he aimed the needles at Hisoka’s head! Hisoka dodged them all except for the fourth one that barely and surprisingly grazed his cheek. Hisoka THOUGHT he had flipped in mid-air to avoid it but Illumi had scatter faded into a hyper-speed jump and actually caught up to the needle and tapped the golden ball to change speed **and** direction in mid-flight!

Hisoka laughed out loud psychotically! He gripped fistfuls of his own hair threw his head back, as he vulgarly thrust his hips back and forward as if humping the air, he cried out,

“At LAST!!! He, the MAGNIFICENT BEAUTIFUL BLACK SWAN IS HERE AT LAST!!!! AT LAST! ♥”

Illumi floated to the ground with his head cocked curiously to the side, not even out of breath, no where near even ready to break a sweat. He just watched Hisoka curiously as he seemed to convulse with pleasure. He took in the blood lust radiating off of him, the very hard erection Hisoka could not hide if he wanted to, the intoxicating scent of sweat, desire and excitement mixing together in one intense smell that only Hisoka could generate. He had smelled this scent before, but some how now it was much more potent than it had ever been! It reminded him of the dream realm he frequently forgot about before his brain was healed. He remembered how Hisoka had told him how his body used his senses to raise his sexual desires, and he began to wonder if maybe his mind had adapted? Perhaps this was… was ANY of this…

 

_~Am I STILL in the illusion realm? Is any of this real? ~_

 

**§~ THE x MISSING x LINK ~§**

 

Amane walked back to the butler’s house through the underground tunneling system, as a butler of the legendary Zoldyck Family of Assassins Inc. it was mandatory that she as well as all other butlers be able, capable, and sharp at all times. Randomly they picked different times and days taking turns to go through the Zoldyck obstacle course to keep themselves attuned to the family’s skills.

Today however, Amane did not travel through these long, dark, damp, and treacherous underground halls to sharpen her skills for training. She was being guided by young manipulative commands that were simple, yet very powerful. Her brain was forced to obey base function commands DONE: SHOW ME: MOVE TO: PICK UP: each one as simplistic as it sounded, except for the first one. The DONE command was a starting and ending command that linked one device to another (fork to fork and fork to serving tray) and set the conditions inside of the mind. As that word was uttered the will was sapped from the victim and their brains operated on base obedient ‘hear and comply’ functionality.

The set was simple really. No one would ever look at such day to day objects and think that they were powerful tools that could render anyone under its power (as long as they were not already under some other manipulator’s powers of course) a mere puppet against their will. Yet, two sterling silver salad forks and one sterling silver serving tray with an oval mirrored surface was exactly what they were, NEN tools of manipulation. Inside of the estate, this was a Zoldyck standard level ability however, to the average outsider even to the average NEN user this would be considered a fierce tool of a highly trained professional! An outsider seeing this tool in action would tremble in fear to watch the person’s eyes who was pricked with the salad fork glaze over dull, their face slack and placating, their minds dialed back to much more simple functions.

The erudite behind this tool was obviously an advanced user of NEN, so advanced that they would easily qualify as a Master of it, a hunter examiner, or even a teacher of NEN. No one would ever suspect an eight-year-old boy was the mastermind behind this very dangerous and powerful tool. Yet here Amane was, on her way back to the butler’s quarters alive, but in a state of somnambulism so that the butler’s logs could be looked at for information, information that only the butlers seem to have, and Amane would never be none the wiser for having betrayed any code of the butlers at all! Inside of a suite adjacent to Kalluto’s office three people watched intently hovering over the sterling silver mirror-bottomed oval serving tray transmitting what Amane was seeing in real time. The three of them watched Amane as she thoroughly obeyed the instructions fed into her temporarily feeble mind by one, Itameru Zoldyck.

“You came up with this… ALL by yourself Ita-chan? What inspired you to create a signature move of this quality!?”

Kalluto asked his nephew, while beaming with pride at the show of his young nephew’s talent. Itameru answered,

“Yes uncle! I came up with the inner workings by myself, but I was inspired by my uncle Lunii-san mostly, but I was also inspired by you and this old animated movie called “Sleeping Beauty!” I would say a combination of all three! While I do love the effects of uncle’s needle men, I am not to willing to work with dead people, AFTER they’re already dead you know? That is just a bowl of creepy pasta!”

Kalluto looked over his shoulder and mouthed “Aww so special” toward Feitan. He hoped that the adorableness of this kid was going to rub Feitan in a way that would open conversation later about them starting their OWN family! Feitan smiled but steadied his gaze back to the mirrored serving tray. He was amazed to see Amane handling the obstacle course so smoothly, especially in her trance state. He asked his nephew-in-love how was it that in a trance state she was passing so easily through something that MOST professionals struggle and fail to pass through while they are completely aware and highly alert? Itameru answered,

“Well, Amane travels this obstacle course quite a bit. As a butler here, it is mandatory. So, when I simply instructed her to go back to the Butler’s quarters via the underground tunnels, she was able to comply because she is familiar with the tunnels to a point where it is muscle memory for her to do so. If she had slacked off on her tunnel training, it would show here. She actually would not have made it this far. If she had never been down here at all she would become unresponsive and return to *DONE* mode, non-compliance simply resets the mind to restart.”

Kalluto beamed brightly again, proud uncle he was. Feitan was simply astonished! He told Itameru how impressed he was,

“Are you SURE you are eight years old? You must be a prodigy elite! Goodness what do they FEED you Zoldyck kids anyway?”

Itameru replied with a chuckle,

“I imagine something not as good as what they fed you both uncle Feitan-san! I read stories about your adventures with uncle Kalluto-sensei when you guys were technically kids and teenagers! That whole Chimera Ant stuff was **_craaaazy_**! Were you scared at **_all_** facing such monsters?? I can’t imagine seeing anything like that!! I often wonder if I would be good enough to have survived like you all did, or if I would be to weak.”

Itameru hung his head thinking of his recent “failure” to save his uncle. Kalluto had his eyebrows raised up to a pity pinch in the center, he was getting ready to say something encouraging to him when Feitan moved over to him and draped an arm around his young nephew-in-love and said,

“Nephew-Chan, I see you always comparing yourself to your uncles and to everyone else. You know, you are NOT like everyone else. You are UNIQUELY YOU. There is something very special about that. You should seriously spend some time looking for and admiring that. I used to feel less fortunate, just being around your uncle Kalluto-sensei, did you know that? Even though I was older than him, because I used to compare the place of “plenty” where he came from to the place of “depletion” where I came from. I used to think, I may be a little faster right now because I am simply older, but he will surpass me in no time and leave me in the dust, because he comes from money, wealth, riches. One day we talked, and I was going to tell him that. Do you know what your uncle said to me first?”

Itameru saucer eyes were fixed on Feitan and shook his head to indicate a negative response slowly. Feitan continued, breaking eye contact with Itameru to look into Kalluto’s eyes,

“… He told me, that he hailed from Kukuroo mountain, a trained professional of the Legendary Zoldyck family of Assassins. He said he has trained all of his life with the most high-tech equipment, the most potent levels of poison, the most recommended sophisticated degrees of mastery that money could buy… but NONE of that stuff could buy what I had. He told me he felt NEN was empty and lacking until he saw and felt me use it. He asked me where I hailed from, so that he could recommend my scholars to his family as well… He could not believe it when I told him how I hailed from the city dump that had no name. His jaw dropped when I told him how my earliest memory was crawling out of a trash barrel over my mother’s corpse. He stood astonished when I described how I had to fight for every scrap of food I ever got, even though it was rotten and made me sicker to actually eat it. He was confused, and amazed when he learned that for the majority of my life I didn’t even HAVE a name, much like the city that I was born in. He could not believe that I felt that I was cast aside, worthless trash that did not need a name for the longest time. Your uncle showed me something that day, see I accepted a name from the Spiders, because they came from the same place as me. It was understandable that they could see me as something special, since collectively we WERE something special. That was just one piece of garbage spit shining another, so that they could see a clearer reflection of themselves. For someone of your uncle’s caliber, to ask someone like ME for a reference of training, to say NEN was empty before he saw ME use it… It made me think and feel something I could not identify for the longest time. I figured out what it was eventually, but before that it got your uncle Feitan here thinking. I thought about it and for the first time I understood something,

 

_Our gifts are what we MAKE of them._

 

See, while people are very **unique** coming from different places of experience and understanding, the **common** **responsibility** that we share also allows us to to be the **same**! We do share a common responsibility, those of us gifted with wonderful things such as the use of NEN abilities, we have a duty to uphold! If one is fortunate enough to see and use the gifts bestowed upon them at their birth, then **one** is **never** **better** than another **one**! All of them are **equally** special just **uniquely** different. Either way, it is up to each of us to hold up high, that which we are fortunate enough to find and even MORE fortunate to **master**. To not look to the left or to the right at his, or hers over there… but to look at our **own** and be **proud** and **grateful** for IT. **POUR** yourself into the gift that is rightfully yours and treasure it for **all of what it is**. THAT was the biggest difference in our NEN. It was the SPIRIT, the feelings we harbored for them, and how we expressed what we felt for them. That we either **poured into** it or **slapped** **at it** negatively. So, **pour** **your pride i** nto what you HAVE young man, understand that **only** YOU can make this ability **FULL** and **RICH,** or **SHALLOW** and **EMPTY**.”

Itameru was awe-stricken by his Uncle Feitan. NO ONE had ever instructed him in NEN in this way! He suddenly felt inspired to re-approach the methods he learned mechanically, he needed to revisit every little study ever given to him with an entire new set of eyes. He stared off in contemplation. Kalluto, blinked away tears, he wanted to be taken into Feitan’s arms and ravaged. He leaned close to him and whispered into his ear,

_“You are going to make a WONDERFUL father. I want to make a family with you someday.”_

Feitan blushed, and smiled he whispered back,

_“I only repeated the lessons you taught me love, if there is a way, I would love to make a family with you as well someday. First let’s find **your** brother and **my** boss!”_

Feitan nodded to the oval mirror and they looked closely as Amane finally made it inside of the Butler’s quarters.

Feitan drew Itameru’s attention back to the stainless-steel serving tray’s oval mirror, he saw Amane waiting for instructions. So, he began a series of commands that led him to the log in sheets and butler’s records.

 **Itameru** : Amane **SHOW ME** : Tsubone’s activities for today only.

Amane flipped to the call logs first. It shows a logged call from Illumi’s room, something is written there next to the words “Illumi-Sama” but it has been stricken through and then quadruple lined with pen and blacked out by permanent marker after that! Whatever WAS written there, was hidden by someone after it was written. Which means the secrecy was asked for AFTER the order was placed. These were the helpful observations made by Kalluto.

Feitan asked Kalluto,

“Is there a way to find out WHAT was ordered exactly or was that hidden as well?”

Kalluto answered,

“Unless they have changed the way they do thing in here we should be able to at least see the food items if any that were ordered. If there were any call logs, then Milluki would be able to tell us if there were any from this line and where they called out to. The log here shows breakfast served in the outer dining area as usual by a different butler altogether. The only call logged was the one where Tsubone took the order personally. Other than the usual three meals served in the main dining area as usual, no other calls or orders have been placed it seems at first glance. Why would a food order be kept a secret, and what was the word written on this log sheet that had to be blocked out so thoroughly?”

Feitan had text Milluki as soon as Kalluto mentioned him and what he could provide as far assistance goes, he looked at his cell phone as it indicated with a

_**buzz!**_

sound, that text message had been received. He read the information out loud:

“Milluki said from the butler’s service phone only one other call was placed, here are the details:

CALL DIRECTION: Outbound.>TIME: Nine o’clock a.m.> NUMBER: LOCAL: 555-3000.>CALL DURATION: Four minutes and forty-five seconds.>AVAILABLE SURVEILLANCE: Yes upon REQUEST.>END ENTRY.

He said now would be a good time to request the surveillance from the call while he has the file pulled up. He is asking if he should leave the request form open or close the inquiry now?”

Kalluto answered,

“Ask him to leave it on standby please. We may not need it if we can get enough information from this local number here, but if we get nothing we want options. I am putting the local number on speaker and calling now.”

 **Male Voice on Speaker** : Thank you for calling ‘The Hop’ This is Glen how may I help you today?

 **Kalluto** : ‘The Hop’… Hmm why does that name sound so familiar? I am sorry, Hello Glen please pardon my manners, this is Dr. Kalluto Zoldyck calli--

 **Glen** : Dr. Zoldyck!!? THEE **DR. ZOLDYCK** as in Legendary Family of Assassins Zold--

 **Kalluto** : Sir please this is of the utmost importance, yes **THEE** Dr. Zoldyck… I need to know about a call that was made to your establishment from here at the estate earlier this morning. Were you there by chance to receive it?

 **Glen** : Of COURSE, SIR!! Was there something wrong with the Strawberry milkshakes? Or the burgers?? Sir whatever the issue was or is even though it has been HOURS I **will fix** it!! I will **drive** up Kukuroo mountain **MYSELF** and that delivery boy is SO **FIRED** WHE--

 **Kalluto** : Sir... PLEASE calm down… nothing of the sort is wrong. I am just taking a little inventory here at the estate and am making sure nothing was ordered that should not have been… Estate workers sometimes think it is okay to take advantage of the family business expense accounts and the such.

 **Glen:** Well, that sounds suicidal! Ha-ha-ha! Stealing a couple of burgers and four milkshakes from a PROFESSIONAL family of Assassins EXPENSE account!!?? WOW who would BE SO DUMB!?

 **Kalluto** : Glen I say the same thing… but dumber things have happened BELIEVE me. So, two burgers, and four Strawberry milkshakes was ordered and that was all correct? And to whom was this delivered and what time please?

 **Glen** : That is correct Dr. and the orders were specifically to be hand delivered to a Tsubone ONLY it says, I.D. VERIFIED. The delivery was made at nine forty-five a.m. sharp!

 **Kalluto** : Okay perfect, thank you so much Glen, you have been a great assistance to us here, we appreciate your discreet professionalism!

 **Glen** : Dr. the pleasure is all mine, can I just say I had the rare chance once to see you one night. You were sitting with some fellow with a bandana tied around his mouth, the club was all a buzz because you were there, when I saw you… Mmmm you **really** took my breath awa—

 **Feitan** : If you VALUE your LUNGS you will STOP in your tracks. I will take your breath away too, but PERMANENTLY FUCK FACE! THAT MASKED MAN IS RIGHT HERE. THE NAME IS FEITAN **BITCH**. COME ON TO MY **PARTNER** AGAIN AND I CAN **PROMISE** I WILL RETIRE YOUR LUNGS **FOREVER** WITHIN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS **BRO**.

 Kalluto’s eyes went wide with shock! The audacity of this guy!!! He also blushed to hear Feitan take over the conversation so protectively… He continued to blush and chuckle as Glen stuttered desperately in an attempt to back out of the immense trouble he gotten himself into!

 

 **Glen** : S-S-SIR!! I DID NOT KNOW SIR!!! S-S-S-SIR!!! I AP-P-P-APOLOGIZE I-IMMENSELY SIR!! I d-did not know the Dr. was taken sir I S-S-S-S-SWEAR IT!!

 

Feitan frowned looking at the phone in Kalluto’s hand. He took a deep breath, then he looked up into the eyes of Kalluto… he then said,

 

 **Feitan** : NEXT time use that pea sized organ rattling around inside of that thick skull of yours called a BRAIN. I KNOW MY **BRIDE** IS BEAUTIFUL and **BREATHTAKINGLY** **STUNNING**. That is why I can’t stay TOO mad at you, because I’m looking into his deep lavender eyes right now… and I am being reminded of how **hard** I fall in love with him, like it was brand new **every** time I stare into them… Ah! He does steal your breath... away... doesn’t he?...

Feitan didn’t realize it but he was leaning into Kalluto, and drawing Kalluto in like a magnet with each word, and each breath… Next thing you know they were hungrily lapping and kissing, and sucking one another’s mouths, hands groping everywhere as if the phone, the NEPHEW and the mission just disappeared… Until…

“ErrrHeeem!!!! EWWWW!! GET A ROOM! THERE IS A MINOR PRESENT… HELLOOOO… (`>. <) I SWEAR this family is so disturbingly CARELESS when it comes to getting dirty in front of kids! What is it with you people??!! First **mom** and **dad** , then **mom** and **grandpa** , and now **you** an--”

Kalluto and Feitan FROZE. They pulled apart quickly and BOTH stared at one another with eyes like saucers! Mouths in an ‘O’ shape…

 

**_Whoa!……. Just… WHOA._**

 

 ** _§~_** **SINE x AMORE x NIHIL x Est x VITA ~§**

 

_~Am I STILL in the illusion realm? Is any of this real? ~_

 

* _Heavy_ _Breathing_ *

 

“ **WHERE and WHEN** … did you **LEARN** … to scatter fade a jump? And in hyper speed mode none the less Illumi!? **Please** tell me.”

 

Hisoka said excitedly as he licked the blood from his cheek off of his fingers. He stood in front of Illumi so worked up and hot, he was so overtaken with his own excitement he panted and waited for Illumi’s answer. Illumi did not show it outwardly but he was in a state of mass confusion at the moment. It took a while for him to actually acknowledge the conversation, he was conflicted about whether or not it was worth it to even speak to Hisoka. He was worried that something was STILL very wrong with his health, he was suspicious that the cerebral hypoxia was real and that he had only gotten wind of it somehow and his mind was working over time to fabricate a world to keep him occupied while a solution was found. He stared blankly at Hisoka.

Hisoka frowned and asked Illumi,

“Did you HEAR me? Is there something the matter? Illumi?”

Hisoka snapped his fingers in front of Illumi’s face. He grew concerned and tried to wade through the wasteland of emotions he suddenly tuned in to. The emotions he felt radiating off of him were very strong, now that his blood-lust became sour and was pretty much ruined.

_~What is going on with you all of a sudden?? Where the hell did all of this doubt and confusion even come from?? What is it even ABOUT? It is so thick in here I cannot even begin to find a method to this madness. Communicate, I may be able to assist you Illu. ~_

_~That is what an illusion_ **would** _say…You want to put my mind at ease right? Why? So that the treatment will be a success out **there** while I’m pacified by lies oops! I mean “entertained” in **HERE**? No thanks. ~_

Illumi thought to Hisoka. He sat back down, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe his own mind could fabricate such details. He was apparently really good at self-deception.

 _~Illumi-chan… what are you talking about?? You are causing me to worry, are you saying you think I am an illusion? ME? Really!?_ _♣~_

_~Listen. I **GET IT OKAY**? You don’t need to coddle me anymore. I get my brain is damaged and you are just trying to make the situation LESS stressful, probably so that my brain injury doesn’t swell. You can drop the act already. ~_

_~Illuuuuu-Chan!!! Oh my, Illumi_ **Rene’** _Zoldyck, my beautiful black swan Shinigami… We MADE it through already! The danger is OVER. You pulled through the treatment beautifully. It is done. This is real!!~_

 _~What the_ **hell** _did you call me?? Why does that ridiculous name sound familiar? Oh man…_ **that is** _a blast from the past. A past that is shrouded in illness. How is that name familiar to me? Rene’… hmmm?? ~_

 _~Would you like for me to fill in the blanks? You are right, it SHOULD be shrouded in illness. This is why I used it... The further back the memory, the harder it is to recover due to the damage that your brain is STILL mending from. Technically, since that name Rene' goes back to the early days when we first met TRULY you shouldn’t be able to recall this on your own YET._ **If** _I am just a figment of YOUR mind, I would not be able to fill in ANY blanks because you’d already know everything I do… IF I am merely part of YOU correct?! ~_

_~Affirmative. These conclusions are logical. ~_

_~Okay then! Now were getting somewhere! I am going to ask you something. You have been asked this question recently. I do not want you to give a rehearsed answer, I want you to THINK Illumi. Grab the first image that pops into the forefront of your mind as I ask this question again._

_How **old** were **you** when we first **MET**? ~_

 

_~Sevente-- … wait…chotto matte!! …oh…WHAT!!???~_

_~You remembered something!!! Illu… What did you just recall??? ~_

_~… but something is wrong. That image can’t be right… There is just something wrong with me that is all. I already acknowledged that my brain is damaged, it is only to be expected for confusion to be part of that…~_

_~You are afraid right now because of what you recalled, why? If it is just confusion, let us sort it through. Logic is always right, so let’s let logic have at it then. Spit it out Illumi!!~_

“ **Hisoka**!”

 

Illumi finally said out loud, he began to feel claustrophobic and cornered and worse he did not even understand why. He just wanted Hisoka to drop it, but Hisoka KNEW the origin of these fears. He had healed Illumi physically, but the psychological scars were obviously still more like fresh wounds instead. Hisoka was tired of the secrecy. He felt that Illumi was READY whether he knew it or not. The simple fact that THIS time he actually acknowledged the old nickname Rene’ was a sign that he was ready at last. Hisoka was ready to take Illumi down this road. He knew what was down there, it was time for these inner demons to receive an outpouring of pure cascading light. So Hisoka decided it was time... to **kicked open the rafters**!

 

“Yes, Illumi **Rene’** Zoldyck?”

“Oh. It feels even stranger when you SAY it out loud instead of just THINKING it. Please just stop. Do not say that name again.”

“Why? Why not? Your mind is just **sick** right?? It means NOTHING to you so why should I honor such a request Illumi **Rene’** Zoldyck?”

“You FUCKING ASSHOLE! BECAUSE I ask it of you!! That should be REASON ENOUGH!!!”

“Well it is irrational, and illogical so I will not honor that request Illumi RENE’ Zoldyck.”

“IT IS NOT MY NAME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!! SO WHY--”

“If it is not your name then why the hostility? You’ve been called **SO** much WORSE… What is the BIG deal Illumi **RE** —"

Illumi scatter jumped across the room and held a pin up to Hisoka’s throat. He screamed a guttural noise in Hisoka’s face loud! Shaking and panting he said between heartbreaking sobs,

 

“BECAUSE YOU FUCK!!! I TOLD YOU THAT MY NAME WAS RENE’ WHEN WE WERE LITTLE BOYS!!!

I DID NOT KNOW WHO. YOU. WERE!! YOU JUST KEPT FOLLOWING ME AROUND!!! I was outside released from my studies for the day. EIGHT YEARS OLD.

MOTHER had just taught of a mathematician named RENATUS.

IN LATIN his name means ‘BORN AGAIN.’

I REMEMBER THINKING SECRETLY…

That MAYBE if I called myself RENE’ IN HONOR OF RENATUS I TOO COULD BE ‘BORN AGAIN!’

BORN INTO A BETTER FAMILY!!

When you asked me my name for the very first time, when I was eight years old, I SAID RENE’ and you said…—"

 

“I said **Born. Again**? But I knew your name already, it was curious that you picked such a name, and I asked you Why? Why would you wish to be born again? Wasn't leaving that wretched cooter once MORE than enough? Yes… Yeees… Very, very good Illu. Yes."

\---

“What? What was that? The fuck is happening? What are you talking about? Hisoka are you insane? Why are you crying?”

“Oh no, you don’t get t-t- get to hide and retreat this time Illumi **Rene’** Zoldyck... YOU are STRONG ENOUGH and I… I have been patient **long enough**.”

“Ha! **Rene’** huh?! Well that is a strange blast from the- Whoa… Why does that name feel so familiar? Hisoka?”

“ **AGAIN** … How **old** were **YOU** when we **MET** Illumi???”

 

Odd tears fell from Illumi’s eyes in high contrast to his wide eyed blank uncaring stare of confusion. As if his very soul cried out from some unseen, unknown CAGE very far away. He dabbed his face with four fingers. He stared at his wet pads curiously. He suddenly blinked rapidly and frowned. He spoke in a shaky voice,

 

“What is that? Hisoka? What the hell is that memory? It isn’t mine? How is it in my mind? What’s happened? It doesn’t match.”

“What doesn’t match?”

“HOW COULD YOU BE THERE?? **HOW** DAMN IT!!!??? **WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME???** ”

“Be WHERE Illumi? I am right here.”

“At my birthday… when I turned ten years old… when I choose my NEN specialty!!! WE met when I was Seventeen years old. SO **HOW** GOD DAMN YOU, **HOW** COULD YOU **BE THERE,** IN THAT EMPTY MOVIE THEATER SITTING NEXT TO MEEEE... H-H-HOLDING MY H-H-H-HAND!!!!???

 

_**SOBS AND HURT WRINGING HIS VOICE AS HE SPOKE**_

 

**I DO NOT HAVE FRIENDS. I CAN NOT HAVE FRIENDS.**

**IT DID NOT HAPPEN.**

**NO!**

**NOOOOO! DANGER!!!**

**YOU MAY NOT LOVE ME!**

**IT. IS. FORBIDDEN.**

**YAMERO!!!**

**DO NOT SAY THAT YOU LIAR!! FUCK YOU LIAR!!!**

**YOU CAN NOT BE!!!**

**ASSASSINS. CAN NOT BE LOVED.**

**NOT BY FRIENDS OR ANYONE ELSE!!!”**

 

“…AND **YET, I DO,** Illumi. And… **We are**!!!!!! You and I… We have ALWAYS been the “opposites attract poster boys” for BEST FRIENDS. **I rented that movie theater** out in HONOR of your tenth Birthday, in 1997. The movie I asked them to play, I told you came out the year you were born! I **watched** that movie by myself on the day you were born… The name of the movie was—"

 

“ **Hellraiser** … By Clive Barker… **Pinhead!** Hisoka… (sobs) I was obsessed with that character Pinhead. You h-h-helped me d-develop my NEN ability based off of that character! I even said please… I remember saying Please Hisoka help me perfect my NEN ability, so it can represent Pinhead somehow… I remember for weeks after you took me to see that movie, you would sneak up Kukuroo mountain you were the only one who could get past the Butlers, the guards, Mike… NOTHING hindered you… You would just appear at my window. Rapping softly on the glass. We even had a passphrase! Let’s see… It went…

 

**“Oh, no tears please…””**

 

Hisoka recited the remainder of the Passphrase,

 

**“It’s a waste of good suffering!**

 

Fu-Fu-Fu!! Indeed! I remember that! Weren’t there two passphrases? The other one was:

 

**“If you CHEAT us…”**

 

Illumi’s face lit up with the light of memories past, and he recited it once again,

 

**“…We’ll tear your soul apart.”**

**Staring into one another's eyes deeply, they both chuckled...**

 

 

* * *

 

"It’s voice, unlike that of its companion, was light and breathy-the voice of an excited girl. Every inch of its head had been tattooed with an intricate grid, and at every intersection of horizontal and vertical axes a jeweled pin driven through to the bone. Its tongue was similarly decorated."

— The Hellbound Heart, Clive Barker

* * *

 

 

“Hisoka, what the hell happened to me? To us?? Why are these things barely coming into focus for me? These are OUR memories… This is our past… Why does it feel like viewing these memories is so forbidden? Why did I think we met when I was seventeen?”

“You have all of the answers you seek. I want YOU to trust your memories. They slip you clues to so many things. Now that your mind is healed of the cerebral hypoxia, your brain is receiving more oxygen, so bridges will be built a lot faster in there. I won’t feed you answers that you already know. I will support your minds bridge work however. You know anything WORTH keeping is hardly EVER easy to come by.”

 

Illumi contemplated these wise words… He now knew and understood that what Hisoka was doing, what Hisoka had ALWAYS done was for his benefit!

 

“You know, who did this to me? To us… don’t you?”

 

Hisoka nodded his head affirmative.

 

“It is going to hurt pretty bad isn’t it? To find out what I probably already know?”

Hisoka could only think his communication over at the moment. All of this was so overwhelming,

 

_~I have been preparing you by broadening your horizons with suggestive thoughts and ideas that CHALLENGES a person on a base level to acceptance of that which is not easy to accept at all. When all desire and logic move against it, one needs to be flexible enough to see PAST the great grand tales. When push comes to shove, now that your mind is fortified with complex strands of half-immortal DNA the offensive “conditioning” that your mind has been subjugated to for all of these years, will be singled out and recognized as offensive, even though it had been accepted as necessary, or honest, or factual before. Your mind will reject it immediately now. ~_

_~Hisoka… I know it may sound soupy… but I need you now. There is nothing I can do about any of this tonight, would you… help me take my mind off of… ALL of this crap? ~_

_~What would you have me do? ~_

_~Please don’t get angry… ~_

_~You want B- play… Don’t you? ~_

_~One ticket to the TOP of heavens heaven please? ~_

_~I am sorry, but I can’t. ~_

_~What?!! Why??? I am a half mortal now!! I’ll heal so fast!!~_

_~Illu! Please do not start. We have argued about this VERY many times in our recent past. This time it is different! I made a SOLEMN PROMISE that is NOT negotiable or debatable. ~_

_~TO WHOM? ~_

_~To you. ~_

_~Hu- What?? Why would I ever make you promise NOT to give me what I want!?~_

_~When or IF a chance of a lifetime presents itself and I see that you don’t notice it and would probably ruin something PRICELESS for yourself… Like NOW. ~_

_~What could I possibly not see that I could ruin Hisoka? ~_

_~A chance of a lifetime as I said. ~_

_~ Skip the cryptograms. ~  
_

_~Illumi. You died. Then you were brought back… and then healed. You are, due to these circumstances a Virgin again. ~_

**NO. WAY!!!**!

 

**_**~T.B.C.~**_ **

* * *

**_**§~ WHAT x A x FOOL x BELIEVES ~§** _ **


	13. ~ SWEET x DREAMS x ARE x MADE x OF x THIS ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My HUNTER x HUNTER HISO-ILLU Fan Fiction continuing saga! NSFW!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends of the fandom! I hope you all are enjoying this fic! To all of those celebrating the Holiday today, enjoy! Here are some relevant notes for you!
> 
> **§ SPECIAL GUEST & CIRCUMSTANCES §**
> 
>   
> In my fic Isaac Netero-San Did not die! He is here and is a guest character in my fic today!!
> 
> **§ SPECIAL NOTES & REFERENCE §**
> 
>   
> Title of this Chapter and the subtitles are in reference to the song: "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics. While I love the song to pieces, and listened to it as I typed up this chapter, I DO NOT OWN the song at all! Wish I did great song! 
> 
> -NEXT NOTE-
> 
> In the second segment there will be what seems to be a: One Sided phone conversation.  
> The Character's dialog will be readable, while the persons that they are speaking to will no be. The Character will just be answering the questions, and responding to the person on the other end of the cell phone. Since there is only that one person speaking in that particular segment alone, the name will not be typed out in the dialog. Here is an example how this one sided format looks:
> 
> ‘Well, good evening to you!’  
> …. …. ….
> 
> ‘Really!? I see. Incredible!’  
> …. …. ….
> 
> -NEXT NOTE-
> 
> In approximately the third titled section a personal conflict conversation will be had. Heart vs. Mind. Silva will argue with himself and it will read like a conversational dialog. The part of him that represents the Heart will be labeled as ‘S1’ a.k.a. Silva #1.
> 
> When the Heart or S1 expresses himself in conversation form with the mind it will look like this:
> 
> S1 ~All italics because the conversation is happening within the mind. ~ 
> 
> The part of Silva that represents the Logic, or the mind when engaged in the argument with the hearts desires will present in this way:
> 
> S2 – S2 a.k.a. Silva 2 as stated previously, represents the logical mind & reasoning. --
> 
>  
> 
> **§ MINI GLOSSARY §**
> 
>   
>  Hentakami - A nickname suppose to reference recipient as a perverted god.
> 
> TTFN - Short for Ta Ta For Now. -or- Goodbye
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> **§~ SPECIAL WARNINGS ~§**
> 
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **NSFW!!! HENTAI STUFF HERE! THERE IS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF HET. SEX! i KNOW my muse is getting on my nerves with this sorry!!! HERE ADULTS ONLY. FOR READERS AT THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND ONLY, PLEASE. THANK YOU!**  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> **WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU... LET'S PLAY!  
>  ~+(^ y ^)+~**  
> 
> 
> **

Chapter 13

§~ SWEET x DREAMS x ARE x MADE x OF x THIS  ~§

 

“A VIRGIN!!?? That is INSANE!!! It just is not POSSIBLE Hisoka! I remember **every** **tiny** detail of every single time we’ve ever had sex… The last time being ALL of one and a half days ago so HOW can you say that!? No one took those memories from me! They are **mine**! Are you going to stand there and tell me I did not experience having sex with you at all?? Are you going to claim that my very **first time,** which was with **you** was **imagined** or **implanted** next?”

 

Illumi was LIVID. One of the few joys he could have was now officially under scrutiny along with everything else. Was NOTHING sacred??

 

“Illu my swan…… You aren’t listening, please calm down! ♠”

 

“Calm down?! HOW CAN I?! My LIFE has already been hijacked in so many different ways! My memories are patching themselves back together by the SECOND and I am very sour about quite a few things!! I am very upset for example that YOU’VE reintroduced me to my own favorite dessert beverage and THIS isn’t the FIRST TIME!! My memory has pieced together at least three different occasions where you have shared this thing with me and NOW I can ALSO recall the three occasions where you asked me about them and I looked at you blank and had no idea what you were talking about!!! Do you have any idea what it feels like to have such a small pleasure snatched away from you like this?? The WAY I am recalling these things do not even add UP!! I HAVE NOT even SEEN the attacker NOR the attack itself in my memories yet.”

 

Hisoka filed his nails and listened to Illumi rant. He took a deep breath and said,

 

“Illu, you have EVERY right to be upset, angry, pissed off about all of that and more! However, those things and this virgin thing are NOT anywhere near the **same** things. I never said your memories of us having sex were false. I can **guarantee** you in fact that those are all **very** real. The **reality** of those things simply are not part of the issue at hand here.♣ ”

 

“Okay GREAT. Then WHAT the FUCK is Hisoka? What IS the issue besides MY FUCKING THROAT that is “at hand” here??”

 

“Heh-heh-heh! You know what? Now that your LIFE is not in danger, I am finding your passionate arguing for your right to have breath play pretty hot Illumi... It is positively adorable, I used to get so nervous about these arguments, I used to worry that choking you would worsen the damage already done that it would speed up your demise, that maybe... it already had. Just having that weight removed is a real relief. You know this is why I would disappear and go fight Chrollo for days just to keep away from your asking? I was so weak in that I enjoyed doing it, **and** I enjoyed your asking, until you started threatening to do it yourself. That is why I brought you that neck tie with my picture on it you know, I figured you were going to threaten to do it yourself again... to my surprise you even forgot about that! That is when I knew our time was really getting dangerously short. I knew we were going to have to complete a blood bond sooner rather than later.”

 

Illumi felt the sincerity behind Hisoka’s words. The genuine interest, the genuine care, the genuine…? Hmm? Genuine love? Is that what this was? He thought with Hisoka being so… GENUINE overall with him right now, why blow a possibly good thing, maybe he thought it best to try and understand the reason with a less hostile view. So, he went at it in a different angle of approach,

 

“You really do have, a concern for me that is not maliciously intentional at all, don’t you?”

 

“Is it so impossible to believe? ♦”

 

Hisoka replied.

 

“Not exactly. I am just… Just not use to it. This link we have is really taking a lot of the work out of our conversation. It has made things so simple, that there is nothing left to do really except for flat out discussing the issue. I am just SO used to going MILES around the actual subject, and then plotting, planning and double backing to cover any tracks, just to find out one simple thing! It is kind of unnerving to just walk right up to it without having to duck, tuck, or roll.”

 

“Paranoia is a bitch huh? ♥”

 

“Oh PLEASE! It isn’t paranoid when someone is really out to get you!”

 

“Oh, I beg to differ. It is **very** paranoid when you’re not sure **who** is out to get you and the people that are **not,** permanently become active suspects. ♣”

 

“It was rough for you too huh?”

 

“It could be exhausting at times. Luckily for you I do love a challenge! ♦”

 

“Hmm… Okay, will you just remind me WHAT this virgin deal is all about please? I am at a lost for understanding on why this stands in the way of our having sex now. Please enlighten me Hisoka.”

 

“Well since you asked so nicely…♥”

 

Hisoka did actually have a good reason for “beating around the bush.” While he and Illumi were now bonded emotionally, he still did not know how Illumi would respond to knowing that his “private sessions” with Kalluto were not so private. He really did not know HOW Illumi would respond to the fact that Hisoka was connected for some time now in a very one-sided way and towards the last critical months of his human life, he was tuned in **regularly**. Even IF he felt he had a good reason. He could not keep his distance any longer when Kalluto had him writing in a journal. He was missing out on possibly critical pieces of Illumi’s thoughts. So, this is why he had to show up especially after he heard mention of brain nukes, truth-serums being administered so recklessly, He KNEW Kalluto did not have the slightest clue about his brothers Cerebral Hypoxia, because there was NO WAY he would’ve administered such a drug to him at all, had he known. While these Zoldyck’s had interesting and even entertaining intentions at times, they were downright DANGEROUS in a lot of different ways.

“Okay… now you ARE STALLING. What are you withholding now?”

 Illumi said taking full advantage of the bond especially for this subject.

Hisoka took another pause and a deep breath. He knew he had to come clean.

“Illumi, I hope you understand that everything I did, I **had** to do and everything I **had** to do was for you. For US, okay? I will cut to the chase for you, I am just preparing myself for the inevitable questions that will follow.”

Illumi nodded expectedly.

“You have been feeling slightly deprived lately. Deprived because while you hear and see and know that sex can lead to release, you are aware that for others there is variety when it comes to the different ways of being tipped over those edges. You are curious about what it feels like to find it and stay awake to enjoy it after. There is nothing wrong with that. What I am getting to here is that, you really SHOULD be able to cum without my hands around your throat love…”

 

**GASPS! **

 

“HOW?? Where did you _hear those_   words?? Did Kalluto tell you?? Wait… he WOULDN’T! HE WOULD NEVER!! HISOKA!!??? EXPLAIN yourself!!”

 

**~♥ SOME x OF x THEM x WANT x TO x USE x YOU ♦~**

 

Zeno walked stealthily through the woods alone. His hands clasped behind his back as usual. His pace was not swift as a sprint, and yet it was not as slow as a slacker either. He moved with intendment over the leaves, vines, twigs and all of the other forest flooring items that nature saw fit to layer the ground with. Amazingly, his footfall had not made a single sound as he took in the crisp late-night air. It was nearing midnight as he appeared to just, slide float under the high full moon nestled deep within his thoughts. Zeno could literally walk up to any open window of the estate, and because of the lack of sound no one would ever know he was there or could ever claim to pin point a time of his arrival or departure! His skills when it came down to stealth, easily rivaled the deadliest of Shinobi.

 ~Sometimes these damned stealth abilities ended up making a victim out of ME! Some things a man just doesn’t WANT to know. Somethings just cannot be UNSEEN. How is it that most times, I am the one most sorry in the end? ~

 Zeno was thinking to himself. He continued to mumble something about ‘damned indecent human beings’…and ‘the fall of humanity as the times went on.’ He was nostalgic for the simpler times, or they **seemed** simpler now anyway…

~ **Sure**! Simpler **now** that yesterday’s problems are no longer in the spotlight of today’s judgmentally critical eyes. ~

He contemplated bitterly, he felt that as long as certain subject matters were (what they called “trending”) he could **maybe** un-clench his cheeks for a moment! A moment, because that is about how long it felt like he had. One moment of peace when it came to certain personal matters in his life. One moment before they were otherwise impaled in a **damned dastardly** fashion.

~Fickle ass society! I’m to old for this shit! Eighty-four years old! They SHOULD be celebrating the fact that I can still fuck at all at this age, instead of worrying about WHO I’m fuckin’! We’re both FAR over the age of consenting adults. Even though there is a thirty-one-year age difference between us… At this age it i numbers don't matter  anymore! I damn sure have no complaints! So, limber, so sexy! He always pleasured me perfectly and thoroughly He is So creative… So strong! Mmmm! People need to just leave us be and fuck off already! ~

He mused inside of his thoughts, perturbed about the ‘wishy washiness’ of Society, wondering how long it will be this time before once again it ‘switches up’ and **decided** that ‘his kind’ should be hunted, shunned, and punished instead of bandwagon imitated, soap box supported, and cheered on... Until the phone rang:

 

**BZZZZZ-BZZZZ! BZZZZZ-BZZZZ!!**

 

“Speak of my Devil-

 

‘Well, good evening to you! I did not think you would ever call me back! Are you alright out there?’

…. …. ….

 

‘Really!? I see. Yes, indeed yes! Incredible! Heh-heh-heh!!’

…. …. ….

 

‘Yes. Well I just wanted to talk to you. Would you think it incredibly weak of me to admit that I missed you?’

… … …

 

‘Heh-heh-heh!! Is that right!? You did? Oh, Netero-chan come now give me a bit more credit than that! I resent being referred to, **especially** BY YOU as an ‘open book’, isn’t that a tad bit harsh?’

…. … …

 

‘Hoo-ho-ho-hoo!! ME? ZENO ZOLDYCK?? OPEN as a pair of one toothed Geta?!! You are **far** to cruel Isaac-Chan… I do believe you hate me, to be able to slander my good name so thoroughly!! Heh-heh-heh!!’

…. … …

 

‘I don’t really wish to say any more. Since I have become so damned open and predictable… perhaps you can allow me to ‘save face’ as it were, just assume you already know what the disturbing news is all about. Forget the burden that I brought up!’

…. … …

 

‘No… no. It’s fine. Crawl back into that dark continent swamp you slithered out of. Don’t let me ruin your fun… I’ll deal with these unsightly Zoldyck eye-sores all on my own. Just know that I’ll be not sharing any further Zoldyck dragon rides with you!’

… ….. …….

 

‘Oh noooo… it’s far to late now! You can’t UN-ring a bell! Heh-heh! W ha-What!?? Oh! HENTAI!! Gracious gob stoppers! HENTAI!! You have not changed a bit!! All you care about is getting your old knob polished during the dragon ride isn’t it??’

… …. …………

 

‘Hmph! Well LET’S just say SUSPICION CONFIRMED. Pappy ain’t Pappy. **Grand-pap** is actually Pappy and I believe another bun is in the oven! He baked THIS one on PURPOSE!!’

…. ……. ……….

 

‘I wish I were. I do not understand half of what I saw. Such violence! Hatred!! How can he even get a-?’

…… …….. ….

 

‘Every foul name in the BOOK! I Didn’t even KNOW my seed COULD speak in such a way!! What should I do?? I really do not know.’

…. … …

 

‘You are correct. We ARE to old. I was just saying that!! Well, think it over. I’ll not move until you and I discuss options. He is growing very powerful! He looks like our son’s clone!! The older he gets, the more obvious it is! Yes, he has definite potential for all of that!’

…. … ………

 

‘Yes. Yes, please do! I’ll crave it until your delivery dearest. Hmm-hmm-humph! Yes, many wet lickey licks to you as well Hentakami-sa! Hahahaha!! TTFN!’”

* _CLICK_ *

 

**♦~ SOME x OF x THEM x WANT x TO x ABUSE x YOU ~♠  
**

 

\- 3:27 a.m. -

**door creaks open slowly**

 

Silva crept into his dark room, he made a mental note to have the butlers oil the door hinges later on today. He paused in his tracks to listen to Kikyo’s breathing to make sure the sound of the door did not arouse her awakening.

 

Half tempted to just turn around and not touch the door anymore, he stood there holding his breath. He could hear her breaths, they **_could_** indicate a light-sleep level, they **_could_** also be a trap. If they were indicators of a light sleep, he did not want to run the risk of interrupting it and thus donning the spotlights attention directly onto himself.

 

If she was simply lying there awake and only breathed, well then technically he was already caught. Not so much for coming to bed so late, he was an assassin above all else. Before they married his condition was for her to memorize and accept the duty he was honored to uphold, the oath he swore as a very young assassin which went like this:

 

**Matter not the day. Matter not the hour.**

**When Death cries out for a soul to devour~**

**I will answer swiftly, with perfection, with blithe.**

**Align myself to your will, becoming my masters scythe~**

-M.H.© 2018

 

No, Kikyo, would not dare to even TRY to come in-between a scythe and his reaper. What then? Could he not simply say he was returning from an unexpected job? It happened… sure. The biggest difference with times like those, and a time like this… was the long, paused lurking.

 Silva ONLY took note of how LOUD the door was when he was out doing something other than assassinations. That bedroom door has been needing oil on the hinge for over nine years. What Silva did not see, was the fact that he merely reacted, was proof of something. The sound that caused his visible hesitation meant it was offensive to his objective. The opposite of sound was silence. Never in over thirty years of marriage did things like floor creaking or door squeaking cause the giant man to pause. There was NEVER a REASON for his concern to rise up over that level of noise at home. He was a GIANT. Floor boards constantly strained to support his weight, Kikyo once thought the floors in the residential part of estate were made of cork board! There was noise constantly where ever he moved about… HE just never had **reason** to take notice of them until about 9 years ago.

Those were the thoughts that were viciously convoluted inside of Kikyo’s mind, as Silva was frozen in his graceless and silent position debating with himself about whether or not Kikyo was still asleep.

With one leg inside of the room and one leg still out, his ass squished between the door and the frame, Silva grew awkwardly tired of this ridiculous stalemate. Kikyo knew what he was going through mentally. The anguish, the not knowing, the curiosity of “how” caught he was, IF he was caught at all? This and more he thought,

_~Is she asleep or is she awake? If she IS awake why won’t she just SAY something!!??~_

Yes, she was very aware of the torment this brought her husband. She thought to herself,

 ~ _I do believe Walter Scott Esq. said it best…"Oh! What A Tangled Web We Weave When First We Practice to Deceive"_ ~

She continued her controlled practiced breaths, to force Silva to make a decision. She would not ever on this night or any others let him off of the proverbial hook that he landed himself on. Eventually he would have to make a move. Perhaps this was the night to speak on his sporadically odd behaviors, she decided she would depending on the action he took tonight. Sometimes he would back out and sleep in a guest bedroom. Other nights he would take up to four hours inching inside. If he ended up beneath their covers tonight, she would finally say something after nine long years of this on and off again strangeness.

  _~Does he_ ** _really_** _think of me in such an ignorant manner? He truly must. How very sad, to not know simple things about someone you have been wed-locked with for over three decades… tragic. ~_

  **-Forty-five minutes passed since the doors creaking-**

 

_~This is asinine! I hate when I get myself into these stupid situations! And for what? To release the secret hentai who is bound inside of my soul? Is that the excuse that is going to crutch support the debased debauchery that drives me now? What a weakling I have become. ~_

 Feeling like a **weakling** does something drastic to a Zoldyck male. Whether it is a built-in trigger, or a programmed one is unclear. Whatever the origins, the ending result of the bloom and outburst of courageous stupidity is a reliable constant.

 

**_~FUCK THIS. ~_ **

Frustrated and full of angsting tension, Silva dropped the subtleties and pushed the door open probably a bit to forcefully, walked into their suite and disrobed. He took his clothes and tied them up in his Kimono and dropped them into the laundry chute. He was almost to their lavish bathroom, when he was stopped in his tracks as he heard,

 

_**Slow Sarcastic filled clap**_

 

“It’s about damn time Silva-san...CONGRATULATIONS on the RE-BIRTH of your fucking SCROTAL SAC contents. I was going to volunteer to shove my entire leg down your throat to give them a decent size BOOT in the right direction. I was getting tired of people accusing me of being a fucking lesbian after all. You better run along now, hurry and go soak those things in a warm bath… We wouldn’t want them to crawl back up and get STUCK for another DECADE, would WE?”

Okay, alright… He knew he deserved that much, especially considering WHERE he actually **did** just come from. With the irritability of his nerves showing in the balling of his two fist, the twitching in powerfully visible muscular bands that contoured his thighs and buttocks while facing away from the offensive words, he swallowed the venomous ball of fire trying to volley up and out of his esophagus and replaced it with words LESS potent.

 ** _controlled trembling exhale_ **

“Always so lightening quick to cut people down. Next time I have to come in late I will just sleep in a guest room, instead of disturbing your _peace, DEAR_.”

 

Silva could not seem to rid his voice completely of sarcasm, still he did try, but it just was not good enough to prevent the spark, that caused the flame, that ignited the rag soaking in kerosene for nine whole years. He really did not wish to argue, so he just slowly closed the bathroom door even though he KNEW she was going to continue her rant or start a new complaint topic of some sort.

 

“HA! The NEXT time you HAVE to come in late you say?!! You know I UNDERSTAND the business here. I ALSO have SOME understanding of YOU… You know very WELL that NEVER would I, should I, or COULD I come in-between YOU and this family legacy. I have the UTMOST respect for it!!! So, tell me PLEASE WHERE **besides** WORK is it that you just HAVE to be between ten o’clock p.m. and four o’clock a.m. What pray tell demands your attention at those ungodly hours so badly huh? PLEASE Silva-San ENLIGHTEN me.”

Before Kikyo could finish asking Silva that last question, the restroom door had been calmly closed in front of her. Something seemed to just *SNAP* inside of Kikyo somewhere… something about that door closing felt so PERSONAL. Almost as if he were closing the door to MUCH more than the information she requested alone. As his action suggested to her loudly that the **inquiry** of his activities between the hours of ten p.m. and four a.m. was not even worth his acknowledgment, Kikyo felt that message echo throughout her being. She saw the cold silence as a dark omen, a symbol representing the death of a marriage union.

 

It started out a low hissing whisper of loathing… before it escalated into a roaring growling manic breakdown…

“After all of these **yearssss** … if you think for one **momentttt** … that I am going to just fade away **silentlyyyyy** … Then **YOU** are in for one **HELL** of a shock

 **SIL-VA… ZOL-DY-CK!!!**!

DO YOU HEAR ME IN THERE YOU **BASTARD**!!??? YOU WILL **NOT** DISMISS ME SO EASILY!!! I GAVE YOU **YOUR** **HEIR**!!! THE **LEAST** I DESERVE IS AN EXPLANATION YOU **ASS**!!!! COME OUT HERE SILVA!!! **FACE ME** WITH SOME KIND OF **HONOR** YOU **WORTHLESS** PIECE OF **SHIT**!!!

Silva was now feeling regretful for his momentary lapse, his quick case of the “fuck it’s” after he had already hesitated at the doors creaking.

_~It would’ve been better if I would’ve turned around and went to the guest rooms after that door made that noise… Now I have to deal with her, I was not ready or willing to deal with her about this tonight. DAMN IT… She is going to alert father, to come in here! ~_

 He contemplated quietly as the water from the bath ran hot. He had hoped that the sound of the running waters would drown out her screaming. Of course, he couldn’t keep the water running until the sun came up. He had to face **facts** here…

 

1.

He was caught.

2.

As much as he **hated** domestic confrontation, it was loud, happening, and unavoidable at this point.

3.

He was ANGRY.

 

 **_S1_ ** _. ~W-Wait What? Why? I have nothing to be angry ab-…_

 _…Oh wait…Oh no… I will_ **not** _share the burden of MY dishonorable actions with_ **anyone** _. I made that choice she is NOT at fault! ~_

 **_S2_ ** _. –-She is NOT AT FAULT?? ...but THEN,_ **WHY** _did we cheat on her? What was the reason again Silva? -–_

 _ **S1**. ~_ **IRRELEVANT** _. I am my_ **own** _man. No female will force me to compromise my_ **own** _ethics!!~_

 **_S2_ ** _. –-You don’t_ **really** _believe that bullshit that you are trying to shovel in this direction, do you? If you have yourself SO convinced that you in fact feel_ **solely** _responsible for the collapse of this marriage, then you are truly a pathetic excuse of a person._ **Self-deception** _is a very low-class disorder Silva, a plebeian’s swing set honestly. --_

 **_S1_ ** _~Why are_ **you** _so CERTAIN that I harbor such cowardly finger pointing excuses? What PROOF can_ **you** _serve? ~_

 **_S2_ ** _. --CAN you handle the truth Silva? I will only ask you this once. --_

 **_S1_ ** _. ~SPILL. IT. ~_

 **_S2_ ** _. -–The VIOLENCE. Tell me Silva, when did violence mixing with sex become ssssssso… ACCEPTABLE to us? Better yet, when did it graduate from acceptable, to NECESSARY **for** us? Oh, yes, we’ve taken ‘grudge fucking’ to a whole new level of mastery! Actually, turned it into some debased ‘art-form’ seriously! DO you realize how many times you’ve actually grunted out the phrase “Fuck me like you MEAN it you dirty cunt!” lately? The answer might surprise you and **yes** , I am keeping count… --_

 **_S1_ ** _. ~FUCK. FUCK…_ **FUCK** _!!!!!!! When did I lose control over myself!? Have I… I didn’t d-do any_ **_permanent_ ** _damage or anything…_

_Did I?? ~_

**_S2_ ** _. –-Well, that all depends on WHOM you are referring to. If you mean emotionally and Kikyo then I would say instant death is pretty damn permanent if you were to ask me, and our marriage is without a doubt OVER pal! There are no two ways about it!!_

_If you mean physically, and Menchi… then fortunately for us AND her she really does have a masochistic kink inside of her, and we are delivering the ultimate fantasy into her sexual world FOR NOW… understand however that it is the low frequency of our visits that keeps her in a place of acceptance + desire enough to enjoy the sex even though the violence increases every time we lay her. Are you aware of the position we put ourselves and her in, the more violent we get with that saucy piece of ass? --_

**_S1_** _~W-What should I… c-can I do about Kikyo? What position? You mean the complication of asking her to birth another child for me? ~_

 ** _S2_** –- _No IDIOT! That is an entirely NEW bag of moronic toys you bought for yourself! I am not going to tell you what I mean. You need to be shocked straight out of this new addiction. So, text Menchi and make a meeting with her privately as soon as possible and LOOK at her thighs and her back. As far as Kikyo goes_ _I would start asap with acknowledging her. The more you ignore her the louder she gets. DEFUSE the bomb on the other side of the door Silva! –_

Silva shook himself free from the introspective trance with clarity, panic, and action on the forefront of his mind. Panic pushed him to take notice of the now lukewarm waters threatening to ebb over the edge of the Jacuzzi sized tub. He was about to turn it all of the way off when his hearing sense tuned into a banging and irritable screeching of unintelligible noises that were quite possibly words at some given point.

 

 _~SHIT!! WATER… OR BANSHEE??... OI! PLUG and SLOWER waters… THEN Banshee!!!_ ~

 

He hit the release switch to swivel the plug away from the drain hole and closed the tap half way to close. With balance restored to the averted water disaster, it was now time to deal with the Banshee tragedy.

 

_~There really is no easy way to deal with this one. ~_

So, with his ‘Nothing to it but to do it’ attitude he quickly opened the door not giving Kikyo much time to react or plan on anything to dangerous to HERSELF at this point. She slid inside of the doorway, with the weight of her body giving her movement across the damp tiles. Silva watched in amazement and slight terror as Kikyo’s head crashed into the wooden linen cupboard, it was small and portable made of a softer inexpensive sawdust, so it served to piss her off more than bring her harm. Silva watched with his huge body in a cringing pose, his face doing all but screaming,

**“FAAAAAAK THAT WAS A SLOPPY FALL, KIKYO IS GOING TO BE LIVID!”**

Silva quickly grabbed a towel wrapping it firmly around his nudity. He went over to his beet red fuming wife (bravely or stupidly was yet to be defined) inside of his mind he thought.

_~Well at least she shut up! I can close the tap all of the way now… ~_

 

Not realistically expecting her to accept, he still offered his hand outstretched towards her for assistance to stand and said,

“I apologize Kikyo, with the water running I did not hear you at the door, are you alright?”

She had raised her body up to a kneel. She was on all fours. Silva could see her body trembling.

He stood ready for anything, when… she surprisingly took his hand in hers firmly. She allowed the assistance. Pulling herself up to standing, she snatched her arm away as soon as she was up. It appeared as though she were going to pivot away from Silva, what was really happening was a weight distributed swing, there was a small square ceramic pot with a miniature Bonsai tree planted inside. The miniature sized ceramic pot was glass glazed hard! The corners were sharply angled. Rage had claimed its victim, the price was Kikyo’s ability to make a rational decision.

Did she REALLY think she could be more sneaky or stealthy than a Zoldyck Assassin? A former HEAD ASSASSIN? Emotions had not gotten the better of Silva. He was not blinded by frustration and rage, so the deflection of her wild attack was handled reflexively. He mostly barely blocked her punch and stepped out of her line of motion. She essentially sent her own body again flying in a half attack. This time her destination was less friendly. She ended up tripping over the corner of the bathroom rug, flipping and hitting her mouth on the Stainless-Steel faucet in the bath. The sickening thud sound made Silva nauseous. Kikyo was out cold. He called the Butler and had him sign discretion papers for isolated events (blackmail prevention method)

 He then got Kikyo into bed, bandaged her head best he could. He then asked that the butler stay and help the doctor in any way they need when he arrived. He waited in the front for the doctor’s arrival. As he waited Silva text Menchi.

  **S:** I know this is out of the ordinary, I would not blame you if you said no, but is there any way for you to sneak out to meet me in the pool house, in about fifteen minutes? It is urgent that I see you.

**-S**

**S:** I know this is out of the ordinary, I would not blame you if you said no, but is there any way for you to sneak out to meet me in the pool house, in about fifteen minutes? It is urgent that I see you.

**-S**

**-SEND-**

M: You are correct, this IS out of the ordinary! Down right shocking!! Something must really be wrong, so sure. Except can we make it in twenty?

-M

-SEND-

S: Twenty is fine. Do not… worry. Things are not right, by a long-shot… but I wouldn’t say they are REALLY wrong either… Just be careful as usual, and I will make things as right as I can, okay?

-S

-SEND-

M: Oh! Now I am SCARED, I swear It feels like concern!! Is someone dead? Dying?? Oh goodness!!

-M

-SEND-

S: NONE of the ABOVE WOMAN just GO, you have fifteen minutes after this still because you pissed away time and for what? You may be carrying another seed of mine, I have a tendency to worry a bit because of that remember?

-S

-SEND-

M: You just made me blush… you know that? I don’t recall you worrying and fussing over me like that last time… Of course, I didn’t tell you right away either…When you did find out you probably wasn’t sure it was yours, until Millu confided in you that we had not had sex in a while… I am sorry, I'm rambling and reminiscing. Pool house ten mins left.

-M

-SEND-

 Before he could reply to her, he saw the medic van pull in. He hurried to the van. Rang the butler he left in charge of Kikyo. They exchanged information, and Silva escorted the Doctor to Kikyo’s suite after making him sign the gag order. He asked that he be kept apprised of any serious changes in her condition at all times while she is unconscious!!

 -Ten minutes later-

Silva softly clicks the pool house door shut, he locked it not wanting anyone to be able to sneak in and eavesdrop. He headed to the back room of the pool house where he saw the dim light coming from.

_**~♣  SOME x OF x THEM x WANT x TO x BE x ABUSED  ♥~**_

He reached the back room and saw Menchi there, she sat in the middle of the room, her knees drawn up to her chest. A long white cotton material stretched over her knees. Pink bunny eared slippers decorated her feet. He took in the front facing image of Menchi. She just stared at him, trying to act unphased by this awkwardly odd visit, or by how he just loomed over her towering and returning her stare. She remained silent, only he knew what this was all about. So, she watched tensely and waited.

Silva kneeled in front of her, where she sat. The plush carpet was actually fairly comfortable. He put a hand on each one of her shoulders and pushed her slowly to lie back. She released her hands and co-operated. She was all the way on her back now, and he let his hands ghost slowly back down over her breast, letting his thumb purposely brush each one of her erect nipples begging through her night gown. He continued the slow torment and watched the quickening of her breaths, as it was so evident by the rise and fall of her chest. She shuddered deep when his palms hovered slowly over the mound between her thighs. He did not touch but he could feel intense heat radiating from it. She raised her hips trying to get his massive palms to make contact with her yearning need, Silva whispered,

“Not yet, I need to test my theory. Bear with me.”

She panted and trembled, trying to be patient. His large flat palms continued their slow glide down the length of her trembling thighs. As he reached the hem of her night gown, she was breathing erratically. He gripped the hem and pulled the gown all of the way up exposing her naked body, she let her thighs fall all the way apart happily exposing herself to him. It was his turn to gasp and be shocked.

This was extremely overwhelming for him to accept. Her thighs were horribly bruised. At least four of his own hand prints bruised into her skin deeply. He had gripped her thighs so tight earlier that she was stained a deep purple, clearly visible was his thumb and finger prints. She got worried because the look of curious desire he usually had when looking at her blatant nudity wasn’t there, something unfamiliar to her was in its place. So, she asked,

“Is there something wrong Silva-Sama? Are you okay?”

Worry laced through her words. He hung his head clinched his eyes shut and shuttered. She was really afraid now and shot up to comfort him. She threw her arms around the massive hulk of a man who was weeping right there. Upon contact he restrained her from hugging him, he maneuvered her body, so that she sat in his lap. He protectively held her. She did not know what else to do but ride it out. Kneading thick rope-like firm python muscles wrapped around her tiny frame.

“…You are too much. Your creamy, beautiful, delicious thighs are wounded by this monster and yet you ask if the monster is alright? You are TOO MUCH Menchi-chan.”

For the first time she was SPEECHLESS. Silva took notice of this as well, he asked a question to prompt her to speak.

“Menchi-chan, you cannot sit here and tell me your thighs don’t hurt… Your yoni, did I hurt her as well? I do not understand how in the world yo-you remain wet, ready, and wanting me anywhere near you after this abuse!! I am SO SORRY Menchi-chan”

“Shhhhh! Heeey, hey stop Silva-Sama… there is NO abuse here! Only marks reflecting h-how VERY much, we enjoyed one another… well your marks showing how much you enjoyed my body… I’m sure I did my fair share on your back, I got carried away too! It was sooo good,

I love it when you pull me down harder while I am already on top of you… I love when you challenge me to “fuck you like I mean it,” when you call me your dirty cunt and then you spit on mine… It is the other reason why I ride you with my legs wide open … and oh, those slaps to my swollen pussy when I am ALREADY about to burst drives me up and down the fucking walls…  so please do not apologize or take back your gifts of ecstasy. I’ve never cum so much or so hard in my life!

She rubbed her heat into his crotch pretty much begging for him to fuck her rough and deep again…

 

_~She deserves some gentleness ~_

He thought to himself. As much as her eager aggressiveness made him hard as steel, he wanted to taste her and show her another side of him.

“We can FUCK anytime you want to, but right now I NEED to prove to YOU and more importantly to ME that I am MORE than just a MONSTER. I NEED to show myself that I can enjoy something beautiful without destroying it, will you let me try?”

“I’m all yours Silva-Sama… However, you need me to be. I offer myself to you alone. **Build or break me** … I’m yours.”

He laid her down and practiced RESTRAINT throughout the remainder of the dark hours, into the light. It was very difficult because she was so highly reactive still to every little thing he did… when her folds oozed and dripped creamy with her lust, it was hard for the swipes of his tongue to REMAIN steady and slow.

Even when she lost control and wrapped herself around his face, grinding her silky pink rose into his mouth so vigorously. As she fucked his face thoroughly, she yelled obscenities like she was accustom to him doing at this point!

“EAT IT BITCH!! Eeeeat me like a GOOD DOG…. Mmmmm!”

She growled out while pushing her taut pink bean between his suckling lips… even so, he would not be rough with her. She finally came so hard wiping egg all over his face, it looked like as she rolled her hips in circles arms crushing his face into her gooey center.

**~ T.B.C. ~**

* * *

**~ SWEET x DREAMS x ARE x MADE x OF x THIS ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you all this weekend to give up some YAOI hentai scenes man!!  
> I apologize fandom...muse is aiming higher for the "well rounded feel... Something for everyone seems to be her way!! At least she shares! This weekend... MY turn!! Bwahahahahahaha!! Thank you for reading!!


	14. ~ TOUCHED x LIKE x THE x FIRST x TIME ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HisoIllu REDEMPTION CH!! Redemption for the unplanned hetero in previous chapters!!! PLEASE FORGIVE Meeee!!! This Chapter is ALL NSFW YAOI ONLY!!! JOY... JOY... With a BOY TOY!!!!  
> ~x( ^ y ^)x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **This chapter is dedicated to:**
> 
>  
> 
> **~♠Touching-Sama♥~**
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **Just because...**  
>   
>  ****
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **Quick definition reference...**  
>   
> 
> ****  
> **{You'll be GLAD you read this part... it's use is descriptive and quite subtle!}**  
>   
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> ***NaCN = Sodium cyanide:  
>  Being highly toxic, sodium cyanide is used to **kill or stun rapidly.****  
>   
> 
> ****  
> **Shinigami = Japanese word origin roughly translated means Reaper.**  
>  Neatly translated if you must know is like god of death or a death god.
> 
>  
> 
> Ojiisama = Grandfather
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> ***CONSENTING AGED ADULTS ONLY***NSFW***YAOI FULL FLOAT AHEAD!***  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **  
> **LETS. PLAY.****  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> ****  
>  **  
> ~x( ^ . ^)x~**   
>    
> 

***********♥ H &I ♠*************

**PREVIOUSLY...**

Hisoka- …You SHOULD be able to cum without my hands around your throat…

 

**Illumi GASPS! **

 

Illumi- HOW?? How did you know those exact words???? Did Kalluto tell you?? Wait… he WOULDN’T! HE WOULD NEVER!! HISOKA!!??? EXPLAIN yourself!! ...

*****************♦ H &I ♣*****************

**NOW...**

 

“Will you please just sit down and calm yourself Illumi? I am NOT the enemy here. I have every intention of explaining everything, but you need to sit down first and remove that needle from my face. You know I can’t lie here, so THINK… think about what I am FEELING right now and how it just may affect my telling you ANYTHING at this point. You know me! So, FEEL me and THINK.”

 

Illumi took a deep breath, he was staring into Hisoka’s face. He was watching his facial expressions and concentrating on what he could feel coming from his emotions and his aura. Illumi blinked slowly and looked away from Hisoka. His cheeks suddenly felt to him like someone lit a match and was bringing it closer and closer to his skin. Hisoka ran his tongue slowly between his lips to reiterate what the threat and proximity was actually doing to him. Temporarily Illumi forgot that they could hear one another’s thoughts and carelessly thought to himself,

 

~Damn, I feel his blood-lust rising. I am threatening him and **_that_ ** turns him on. I need to lower the needle if I want him to answer, because at this rate if I keep on taunting him he will probably get a _ha-aaaaa_ \--~

 

Hisoka finished his thought with the actual thing, moving his hips in a circular motion against Illumi’s crotch. He pressed his neck against Illumi’s needle as he did this, just enough to draw his own blood. He chuckled dark and low and said,

 

“Bing-Bong! A HARD-ON is exactly right Illumi... Except you realized it to slowly and now, well... it is here. NOW you will see how MINDLESS I become once you arouse me. You'll see how you change me into a debased animal. I become so primal with a **one-tracked** mind, especially when that **track** belongs to my smaller head alone. ♥”

 

Hisoka flipped them around suddenly so that Illumi’s back that was now against the wall. Hisoka’s breaths became more shallow and rapid. With one arm he had around Illumi’s waist, pulling their hips together even more. He suddenly had in his other hand a card between his fingers. He held it up to Illumi’s cheek, quickly slicing into his face just deep enough to draw blood.

 

“S-S-SSS- Asshole…”

 

Illumi whispered out in a light breathy tone. Hisoka dragged his tongue up Illumi’s cheek. As he dragged it and caught the blood barely escaping Illumi’s skin healed at the passing of the highly trained, wet, large muscle. Illumi shuttered. He was in heaven. Hisoka’s tongue on his face, his arm holding their bodies close, Hisoka’s erection getting harder by the minute, all of these things were the cause of his own erection coming to life between them. He was disappointed that the sting of the card had left him so quickly… So, he whispered as the tongue ended the entire feeling, with a determined stare and a quiver on his pink kiss flushed lips…

 

“AGAIN.”

 

Hisoka has a slight inner battle with himself. A slight hushed voice inside of his mind saying to him,

_~You PROMISED… Remember? ~_

 

Hisoka thought about it quickly, rationally…

 

_~I am not breaking any promise. He never said anything about cutting. I see no harm in it since, he wants it. ~_

 

"You **sure** about that Swan? You ARE quite the little **DEVIANT** aren't you? (mumbles: ordering me around? ) The trouble with asking for something like _**THAT**   _from a someone like _**ME**_...."

Hisoka had a card appear in between his fingers again, as Illumi requested, holding it close to his face Illumi stared at the card awaiting the movement, what he did NOT see was that Hisoka had a card in the hand Illumi was not paying attention to at all. He finished his sentence as he slid the card horizontally across his midsection at his waist line slicing through both cloth and flesh quickly toward Illumi’s navel,

 

_****CARD SWIPE SOUND**** _

**** _FWUUUUTCH**_**

 

 "...Well... you can **see** what the trouble is for **yourself** right about **now** _ **can't you? ♣**_ "

**-SIMULTANEOUSLY-**

“ **AAAAAAH**! Gaaad… _**Hisokaaaaaaaa**_ ….!!”

 

Illumi screamed out. That **was...** unexpected, it hurt so **fucking** good it nearly caused Illumi to buckle at his knees. Hisoka was a **MASTER**. He knew WHAT he wanted, and he knew EXACTLY how to get it. Seeing Illumi’s eyes go from half lidded with desire, bossing him like he could easily TAKE whatever Hisoka dished OUT, to large, dark, and stunned with white hot pain and shock accompanied by screams of fear pain and pleasure from the fearful pain did something deliciously vile to his insides. He hummed deep in his throat as he pulled their bodies apart bent down, ripping the bottom of Illumi's top away from his newly sliced flesh and he began to drag his flattened tongue across the tender bleeding flesh of Illumi’s trembling stomach.

 

Illumi was about ready to come undone. His breath hitched at the feeling of being bathed by his lover’s tongue, in his lover’s saliva. He was overwhelmed with desire. He pushed his body into the tongue lapping at him so deliciously. His eyes half lidded again, his cock begging to be released from the confines of his black leather pants. He wanted Hisoka so badly… He actually whimpered, with his head tossed all the way back against the wall as the wound closed with the swipe of Hisoka’s tongue ending at the dip of his belly button.

 

“Hisoka P-Please….”

 

Hisoka was on the verge of losing complete control of himself… Seeing Illumi so out of sorts, thrusting the lower half of his body up as an offering to his devourer, so desperate to be had, trembling so vulnerably, so… so… so VIRGIN like….

 

**_~ FUCK. ~_ **

 

Hisoka thought as he clinched his jaw tight with frustration...

 

_~Y-Yessss P-Pleeeease Hisoka… Gods yes FUCK ME… FUCK ME HARD and make me cum… ~_

 

Of course, that is not the reason Hisoka said “fuck” it actually wasn’t a request. He realized Illumi’s vulnerability was **because** of his virginity being intact, and this new ??? conscious???   ....would not **shut up** about it. His new conscious even made a bet with him, it said:

 

_~Wrap your lips around the head of his cock. Stroke it and suck him like you always do. I’ll bet you ten whole, SWEET, ‘silent permission granted’ minutes that by the third stroke of your hand in NORMAL time for YOU, he comes. If he DOES, you must stop, you wont really have a choice any way, though will you? Ha-ha-ha-ha! If he last, like I said ten minutes, of golden silence from me… to play on this dangerous line. ~_

 

Hisoka KNEW this new irritating nuisance was not wrong. Looking at Illumi like this, he decided to relieve him anyways. They STILL did need to have that serious conversation… yet ANOTHER sign of the virginity being intact. The Illumi with sexual experience would not have been distracted THIS thoroughly, THIS easily. Over something that pissed him off THIS badly. Even with the evidence piling up against him, Hisoka undid Illumi’s silver belt buckle (which Hisoka grinned and shook his head at upon noting that the silver letters that was the belt's buckle, stood for a compound from the periodic table:)

***NaCN**

" Sodium cyanide huh...and you wanted to know WHY I call you my Black Swan *Shinigami?..." 

Hisoka said out loud and chuckled darkly as he then he undid his pants. Taking in ALL things Illumi once his Virgin Cock was finally free of all restrictions Hisoka's breath was taken by the site that was gloriously before him, and he thought

 _~Kami… you look so beautiful right now Illu…_ _♠_ _I’m going to make this so good for you… ~_

Illumi just panted, his strained erection finally free. His flesh burned to be touched by Hisoka…

 

Hisoka got a good swipe of the last card against Illumi’s inner thigh.

 

**** _FWUUUUTCH!!**_**

 

Illumi threw his head back once more in a scream so silently loud, that all canine in the neighborhood went **crazy** with synchronized howling, while humans heard nothing at all. He truly did not see that one coming either! Beneath the bone chilling quake that rattled him, as his pelvis retreated to buck forward, his knees failed to hold his body weight. Hisoka caught him and before Illumi knew it he was being laid upon his work desk.

 

His stomach muscles trembled so deeply. He panted it seemed to him in slow motion. He nibbled on his bottom lip hardily as he watched Hisoka between his thighs. His breaths continued to tremble heavily as Hisoka closed in on his prey. Hisoka’s eyes were simply hypnotic. Like a predator salivating over his hunted, well brought down kill. Illumi felt so small, so desperate to become the meat between the half mortal’s teeth, he needed to be the meal intended to fully satisfy his Magicians insatiable appetite.

 

Hisoka’s lips curled up on one side at the corner. He lowered his head, never losing Illumi’s gaze. He slowly again dragged his tongue again across the sliced flesh, his mouth watered as he tasted Illumi’s blood, the salt on his quivering flesh, the lust consuming him from the inside out. Hisoka’s eyes rolled up into his head as he savored this for every moment it was worth. Hearing Illumi’s whimpered pleas kept Hisoka incredibly hard. He had to ignore himself for the time being. He used the fingers on his unoccupied hand to trace the soft flesh of Illumi’s inner thigh. Illumi’s reaction to the touch was yet another clue and warning that Illumi’s body had truly been reset into virginity states. The memories of sex lived ONLY in his mind, the reset body reveled in the touch as if it had never felt anything like it.

Tears flowed out of Illumi’s eyes as the intimacy grew between them. Hisoka wondered if Illumi noticed anything was different then the times he had stored into his memory. Hisoka’s finger was almost to the little crease of skin where the thighs meet the pelvis, his groin area. This was one of Illumi’s most tender erogenous zone spots. Hisoka held no hope that Illumi could or would hold out. He reminded himself of his priority at this point.

 

_~I am going to lose. I know it. I am just going to leave Illumi’s body a set of higher expectations to follow…I will at least give him part of the gift he deserves…I will let him cum like this. ~_

 

Hisoka let his tongue flit and flicker a little dance into the sensitive crease of his groin. Illumi’s body suddenly jerked to life electrically! His muscled tight and holding his body upward… From a wet wilted trembling flower to a crisp new cotton shirt fresh from the hot tumbler hot electric currents making any loose strand stand on end. The only visible movement was the slight bob of his cock, as he had thrust upwards off of the desk. Hisoka repositioned himself over Illumi. He knew that this time he would have to restrain his body from jerking out of his control so hard.

 

~ _Ohhh my swan… I forgot how very sensitive you used to be!_ _♦_ _~_

 

 _“Hisokaaaaaaaa_ …. I can’t take it anymore!! Why are you torturing me this way?? It hurts.”

 “Soon… Illu I swear.”

 

Hisoka consoled him as the electric pulse softened his muscles. His rear end finally touched the desk once more, and Hisoka hovered over Illumi’s still very hard penis with his mouth open. He let the tip of his tongue rest on his bottom lip. With one hand on Illumi’s stomach to anchor him to a certain place on the desk.

Illumi tried to raise his hips to Hisoka’s tongue that slow drooled saliva onto the head of Illumi’s dick, and slid all the way down the length of his shaft…

 

“Fucking WHY??!!! STOP this PLEASEeeeee…”

 

Hisoka chuckled. He shook his head, he said

 

“Goodness… Is THEE **nefarious** Zoldyck leader really caving under the pressures of _**torture**_? Well this is a RARE day isn’t it??”

 

Illumi was too far gone to comprehend the words. Hisoka knew he wouldn’t right now, but when all was said and done, Hisoka needed for Illumi to SEE that the TONE of his intentions ALWAYS felt like this:

_**“ALL for YOU and for YOUR best interest.”** _

Not only by his words, but by his actions.

 

Just as Illumi was about to tantrum with growls intermingled with pleading whimpers, Hisoka quickly went to work on the head that was almost purple with need…He licked the slit on the tip and whispered to it,

 

“Shower me with your Purple Rain lover.”

 

He took Illumi’s cock to the very back of his throat.

 

With the rhythm of a professional dancer he pumped and sucked his cock with finesse. Down, Up, Squeeze, Suck, Twist. Again, Down Up, Squeeze, Suck harder, Twist.

 

That was all it took. Illumi Bucked wildly as much as he could. The poor guy appeared to need an exorcist. Black damp long strands of hair flipping wildly on that desk. His white knuckles digging deep into Hisoka’s shoulders, as if Hisoka needed every drop to **directly** hit the bottom of his stomach passing every other normal organ/tissue contact point completely by force. His own stomach lurched so hard as he ejaculated, he felt the sharp pain from the rigid cramping of his abdominals as he exploded intense, and bitter-sweet.

 

“ **GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHWW**!!”

 

Illumi felt it was the most intense fifty seconds of his life, and it did not go unnoticed, that he was AWAKE for every single one!

 

♣ **DEPARTURE** x **TO** x **KUKUROO**! ♥

Beneath the stars, they lay side by side as they had the occasion to do quite frequently. They had been sleeping beneath the stars like this off and on for years now, and still they did not take it for granted. Listening to natures night time lullaby this way, mixed with the sounds of the other person as they also breathe in the comforts of their surroundings, just being close to that special someone that they held near and dear to their hearts, it had altogether become a place setting known as 'home.'

 

“Ne’ Killua?”

 

“Yes Gon?”

 

“Are you worried? It is only natural if you are, you can talk about it if you want. I will listen.”

 

“I know you would Gon. I-I honestly do not know what I feel. I won’t know until we get there, and I get some answers for sure. I neither expect nor reject that something dangerous has happened to him… Until I have all of the facts, it is kind of hard to say WHAT it is that I feel, one way or the other.”

 

“Ohhh-kaaay, but Killua are you sure? You’re not even _slightly_ worried? We both know how much you STILL hold things inside when it comes to them… but especially when it comes to _him_ …”

 

Killua sighed indicating his impatience growing with a swiftness before he answered in slight irritation,

 

“WHY do you have to SAY ‘ _him’_ like that? Are we going to start this shit up again Gon? I thought we put all of this to rest last year? Listen, I really do not have enough information **to** be worried Gon. Think about it… all my *Ojiisama REALLY said was that Illumi’s room was “sealed up in a strange way.” That Illumi and Hisoka were seen a few days ago, and no one has seen them since. No one has been ABLE to even get inside of the room! That it is definitely sealed with nen. That is **all** we know. So, what **exactly** is there to be worried about?? Those two weirdos are probably having some goth sex marathon or something sick like that!! I don’t even understand WHY I should have to go over there anyways! By the time we get there I’ll bet they just come strolling right out and weighing ten lbs. less too! As if they NEED to lose any weight! UGH!!”

 

Gon’s head snapped to his left as the last four sentences left Killua’s lips. One eyebrow raised, Gon definitely had enough “curious kibble” to lead him OFF of his initial “concerning Killua conversation” war path topic.

 

_Overly Dramatic Throat Clearing_

_**Eeeer-Hmmm! **_

 

“Hmmm… Uh… Killua?”

 

(Killua’s thoughts)

 _~My poor simple-minded husband. I always thought he would outgrow that innocent naivety. Since he became sexually active it seems it has only added to the **many**_ _distractions that make him seem like a moron… ~_

 

“Yes Gon?”

 

“I feel it is very important, that we eeeerhem.. **research** this thing, before we just go waltzing into a trap, or something we may not **all** be familiar with here. Don’t you think it best that we **BOTH** arm ourselves with knowledge about **everything** that we may or may not encounter in there??”

 

(Killua’s thoughts)

_~WHY don’t you just come out and ASK me what I meant by a goth sex marathon? Why must you feign the honestly curious innocent, when we BOTH long ago have acknowledged that you are hentai FREECSS? It’s okay, two can play at this game! ~_

 

“Absolutely, Gon. Is there something you wish to ‘share with the class?’ By all means enlighten me please.”

 

Gon was about to become frustrated this time, Killua HAD to KNOW what he was talking about right? Was he really going to force him to beg to be let out of the oddball corner that required his public humiliation participation, by perching his taut little ass, upon that tall ass bar stool, WHILE balancing that long, degrading, pointy, DUNCE cap atop his head already??

 

(Gon’s thoughts)

_~Killua can be so damned sadistic! He has all but killed my LACK of self-conscious awareness when it comes to asking questions. I have become so insecure about expressing my curiosity lately. I never thought I would allow anyone to change me..._

_...Honestly, and in his defense, he never **really asked** me to change._

_..._

_...He didn’t **outright** discourage my curiosity either per say… _

_..._

_...Damn. It is definitely just my fault. It's me for sure… Always feeling so behind the times. Is it so bad to want to be the one to teach HIM things sometimes? Instead of having to always feeling like he is saying: “lets hurry and fill in poor slow Gon”_

_When will he start to look to ME for answers? Sheesh… Marriage is hard… ~_

 

Killua actually was **far** from sadistic when it came to Gon, he literally had far more compassion for Gon than he cared to admit. Like here for example, he set out to teach Gon a lesson in being straight forward. He had planned on letting him squirm under the heat lamp for a while until he came clean fully with what it is he really wanted to know. Killua actually missed the straightforward, unabashed tactlessness his husband displayed before they were officially married. It was one of his most attractive qualities. Now he had to poke and prod Gon to show that side of himself anymore. Still, he couldn’t let him suffer for too long, he was just to adorable. That flustered look melted Killua’s ice every time.

 

(Killua’s thoughts)

_~Idiot…~_

 

“Gon?”

 

“Hai Killua?”

 

“You realize you do this to YOURSELF… right?”

 

“Hai… Killua.”

 

*sighs*

“Let’s arm ourselves with everything we can like you said! We wouldn’t want to walk in and actually HEAR my brother and that creepy fuck Hisoka, cutting, or choking, or burning, one another in some odd ritualistic form during their orgasms, would we?? I mean It really starts to sound and even feel like some barn yard freak show or something!”

 

Gon’s grateful eyes lit up and opened incredibly wide!!

 

 **“During** an orgasm…? Like maybe, the **CAUSE of it**?? Seriously Killua?”

 

Killua just nodded once affirming his discreetly worked in NON-definition. As Killua worked at restraining his smirk, (Gon’s overenthusiastic expressions always triggered a ‘stand-off’ between himself and the all MIGHTY goofy “tooth” grins) he also gathered his thoughts, he began to suspect that Gon’s NEXT “topic” to hint around about would be right in the wheelhouse of his limitless imagination + unquenchable sex drive. Killua patiently waited for the shock of everything he had just implied to settle and then give way to a whole new floor section of curiosity…

 

He just learned that some people **invited** real pain into their sex lives **intentionally**!! To Gon, suddenly the world just seemed like a much BIGGER place.

 

“Killua?”

 

“Yes Gon?”

 

“Has Killua, ever had goth sex? Did he like it? Does he crave it again? Does it upset him, to think of his Illunii-san having goth sex with Hisoka?”

 

“Gon…”

 

Killua was speechless. He seriously… pulled backward and turned this thing ALL the way around!! Only Gon WOULD and COULD surprise him this way… Killua took a deep breath. He thought about it and he knew it was best to leave no stone unturned. He already was open about his past, the truthful piece of darkness… that he felt tainted his soul. There was nothing left to hide. He had only omitted the sickly details not thinking Gon would be interested, but hell since he is asking…

 

“Yes, Gon. I have, it technically isn’t called “goth sex” though, that is just a name I gave it… because of the first person I ever saw enjoy it… his style… I tease and say goth--”

 

“I know, please skip the repetitive ‘dets’. Killua has already “enlightened” me on the “whom” I’d very much like for him to describe the “HOW” parts… especially if they made Killua feel good, and hot or _really_ good and _hard_ …”

 

Even though Gon was a grown man now, his smile still lit up the Sun on it’s gloomy days. It always still confused Killua to see that innocent brighter than the sun smile, be shone at such debased dirtiness! It was kind of terrifying and confusing.

 

_(Killua’s Thoughts)_

_~Adult and tainted, yet you are still more of the SAME Gon Freecss…Wow. ~_

 

“So, to answer the rest of your questions then, the answer is yes. I did enjoy it, although I felt really guilty and bizarre about enjoying something so strange. It was really an accident the first time. Torture training must prepare an assassin for ALL forms of torture. I was starting to change, it was not too long before I met you. My voice started cracking and going through pitch changes, hair started to grow in places that was so smooth before. I did not understand puberty. I learned later it was a major player, in my enjoyment. I would not say I crave it again… the only thing I can honestly say that I have craved on a sexual aspect… Is the feeling I get when you are buried deep inside of my body Gon. That feeling… I’m a total junkie for it, and I don’t even CARE who knows it.”

 

“Killua…”

 

Killua said these very intimate things to his husband, with his hands clasped and his fingers interlocked together. With his palms acting as a pillow for the back of his head. His elbows sticking out pointing away from him. He said those words as a prayer to the stars above them. He did not see the joy that washed over Gon. He didn’t see the love mixed with bold brazen lust roll over Gon’s honey colored curious to the core eyes.  

 

********************♦~ H &I ~♥******************

Hisoka laid on his side, propped up on his arm. His cheek resting in his palm, while his fingers curled up around the base of his skull. With his other hand he combed his fingers through Illumi’s hair. He watched Illumi as he rested, physically exhausted within his body, his emotions drained him so completely. His eyes were closed, his breaths so relaxed. Hisoka just basked in the peace of these moments. It almost startled him when he heard Illumi’s voice,

 

“I get it now, you know... I understand what **is**. I don’t understand **_how_** , but I do understand that **_it is_** without a shadow of any doubt Hisoka. I am, my body IS virgin. Why don’t I remember it feeling THIS good, simply to be _touched_ by you? I am glad you limited what we did. In your reluctance, I was able to just feel everything. Your reluctance was an anchor inside of all of those new overwhelming feelings, an anchor to our reality. The reality of our sexual past, that seems to only exist in my mind. My body is in a different place of existence, entirely. I can become excited thinking about you and I and breath play… but the actual sensation… it is missing. The descriptions are merely words. I cannot connect them to an actual referable sensation… How very peculiar this is!”

 

By the time Illumi was done verbally analyzing, the amazing thing that just happened for him, his eyes were wide awake, full of curiosity, roaming in thoughtful analyzing sweeps. Hisoka interjected the thought process teasingly,

 

“You seem to be astonished by my ability to express a sense of self-control… Is this how people see me? A loose wild card that has no control over his actions? Impulsive to my own detriment? ♠”

 

Illumi playfully rolled over hooking Hisoka’s “prop arm” with his own, disengaging it from beneath him and landing still naked right on top of Hisoka as he rolled him onto his back completely. Illumi had their arms interlinked, their bodies between both of their arms, His hair fell all around them both. Their stomach’s flat against the others, their hearts bouncing echo rhythms back and forth singing to one another; and he said,

 

“H-Hisokaaaa, you are a half mortal, a demi-god… I am not only astonished by any and all abilities you have and have yet to display, I am simply astonished by YOU. Period. You lay here beneath me, older than anyone could IMAGINE. You have such a bigger broader view of **everything** compared to every living human on this planet! How can you expect to be anything BUT misunderstood by us puny lifeforms? Why did you pick me? You could have picked ANYONE in existence, past, present, or future… Why me?”

 

Hisoka curled one corner of his lips into a grin, looking up at the Black Swan, his eyes hypnotically causing Illumi to breathe just a little faster than usual. To answer Illumi’s questions, Hisoka took advantage of this arm locked position they were in. He flipped them around so that Illumi was on his back now, with Hisoka on top, stomach to stomach their lower halves pressed together he said,

 

“Why You?... Have you SEEN you Illu? I do believe you are correct about one thing, I have been here on this planet for a very long time. Humans have changed. From thick, clumsy, tactless, oafs. From barbaric klutz, stone knives, and all around dense dullness… Sometimes, amusing, entertaining… overall after a while just boring. My mother was hunted by the first Hunter type assassins. As a Vamp type Vetala they had no respect for my mother’s kind and found wieldable weapons that were otherwise useless against a full-blood Vetala like my father. I had Returned to my mother’s nest to find all but her had been exterminated. Embarrassingly I had returned to her in quite the killing mood because of this… encounter I had…ANYWAY that is another story for another time. I slaughtered the Hunters that slew my mothers nest, except for the main one. I saved him for my mother. She turned him and started a new nest with him. The Hunters that I slay for mother did well to quench my blood lust…for a short time. They put up a better fight than ANY human ever had! My attention went to humans once again. (a **much** -needed distraction.) I ended up hunting generations of hunters, looking for the strongest, the BEST of them.

During one of my extensive travels, following a lead on a particularly strong Hunter, I ran into father. He was very happy to see me, and we spoke for a while. I told him what I was up to and he reminded me of my ability to time travel, or at least peek into the future. He said I was ahead of the times and if I was going to be looking for HUMAN warriors, that I would never find any beast as thrilling as the Human of the twenty-first century! He showed me the Hunters of this time, I was amazed! I even did a few future jumps to battle a few just to get a taste. Father’s seer ball tool not only showed what WAS, but it also showed what COULD be as well… he called them dimensional shift possibilities or dsp’s.

Anyways I was “dsp surfing” when I laid eyes on the **most** BEAUTIFULLY ELEGANT, yet DEADLY creature I had ever hoped to see. This creature caught my attention, my breath, and unknowingly to me at the moment, my HEART. Long coal black hair, porcelain doll complexion, perfect lean muscular body, eyes dark as a moonless night, an ELEGANT, EFFICIENT, STRONG, GRACEFUL, KILLER. It was like tasting HEATED bread with Butter after ONLY knowing bread to be hard and rigid. He was as cold as he was DIVINE. I could not believe what I was seeing was human at all… I asked Father… WHO this lovely creature was and HOW could I get to him? Father worried his lip for a moment as he studied my face with a deep frown. He asked for his seer crystal back, so he could take a look. He felt for the vibrational cords of the creature’s life, then he shook his head sadly and said, “One that will never be.” I asked what he meant and WHY? I told him that had to be a mistake!!! The world should just CEASE to EXIST right then and there if it were NEVER to be graced with the presence of that extraordinary creature.”

 

Illumi was enthralled with this tale of long ago! He lay there beneath Hisoka’s touch and his warmth, hanging on his every word. He was enjoying the story, when Hisoka suddenly paused, Illumi stared up into his face. He did not know what to do, as he was face to face with such an unusual look of forlornness in Hisoka’s eyes, so he just took that moment to ask a question he had been curious about as the story was told.

 

“Hisoka, I know you said the part around your mother’s nest extermination was for another time but understand YOU have NEVER claimed to be or shown signs of any REAL embarrassment, well, not for as long as I have ever known you! So, I have to ask, at **least** the subject matter! When you said, “Embarrassingly I had returned to her in quite the killing mood because of this… encounter I had” What on this wide blue planet could possibly render Hisoka Morow EMBARRASSED about a Blood Lust situation?!! Was it just because you were so young and was not comfortable with how your blood lust made you feel and react??”

 

“Only **you** would sniff right out, what I was certainly attempting to bury sheeeesh…”

_*sighs*_

“Okay Illu, a **quick** summery, I will tell you all about the details some other time though okay? Here it goes. Do you recall the story of my parents and my birth? How I almost failed at the beginning?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Good, because as it turns out, certain emotions, to Vetala are considered unwarranted, unstable, a nuisance even! If they are full bloods, they usually do not have to worry about debilitating emotions ruining their lives. Full Vetala RARELY fall in love. They procreate passionately, with the understanding that most of the partners they procreate with (if they are mortals) will die by the hand of their own spawn. To insure and to symbolize the rejection of their humanity, we half mortal newborn have a choice to make. We can choose a rejection of the weakness that help bring us into the world, by making that vessel our first kill, OR we denounce our Djinn side after all of the nine months of bonding teaching and instruction. The refusal to make your third feed and first kill is pretty much sacrilege! It is an act of death and denouncement to all things that make you half mortal.

IF somehow the spawn LIVES after the refusal, likely due to the mortal mother’s care, the spawn will regret being kept alive, as all gifts of the father are thus FORCEFULLY removed and returned to the father. This is the TRUE origin of “Human newborn birth defects.” ANY and ALL traces of Vetala Djinn are ripped from the infant, who is then shoved back into its mother and the birthing vessel is forced to painfully give birth to the same child twice, IF they live that long. The moral of this story boils down to this… I did not get the opportunity to fully deface my human weakness. Therefore, I am very capable of **falling in love** , almost like a mortal can. While falling in love ONCE is a “snowball in hell chance” for full bloods, it is even extremely rare for half-bloods who defeat their human side by ritualistically sacrificing their birthing vessel as well. Yet here I am, a living anomaly and disgrace because I have fallen in love not ONCE but TWICE. That first time was the REASON I slayed those hunters the way I did. The reason for my blood lust being as high as it was that day.”

 

Hisoka again took a drawn slow breath, before continuing. He asked Illumi if he needed anything before he continued, Illumi requested to Hisoka’s surprise and joy,

 

“Do we have anymore Strawberry Milkshakes? I dropped the last one…”

 

“There will **ALWAYS** be more for you. You have no idea how it pleases me to finally hear your own voice request it… Welcome back.”

 

Hisoka got up to retrieve the milkshake, giving Illumi time to stretch his legs and use the restroom. They met back up at the bed. Illumi watched Hisoka make his way back to their bed with milkshakes in hand. With one sleek brow raised high he suggested,

 

“Feel free to ditch those restrictive inner and outer garments dearest.”

 

Hisoka wanted so badly to do just that. He knew if he did the important information before the decision would not fairly be made, lust changes and even taints things at times…

 

“As **_inviting_** and desirable as that sounds, I cannot… I **do** not want to influence your decision in my direction, by any means sneaky.”

 

“Hisoka what decision?! What are you going on about now?”

 

“The decision about the specifics of your ‘first time’. YOU should’ve had the choice to set the scene for yours. I selfishly made a decision on your behalf out of fear of losing you. It was wrong, I do apologize. Rightfully, you can choose not to share your virginity with me at all this time around! I would not blame yo—"

 

Illumi has shadow, scatter stepped over to Hisoka in a flash! He relieved his hands of the milkshakes, and clasped his hands behind Hisoka’s strong firm neck, he pulled his head downward until their lips met, Illumi suckled at Hisoka’s lips tasting the rainbow of sweets, moaning into his mouth as Hisoka parted his lips to answer the question Illumi’s tongue was asking. GODS… even the kisses feel overwhelming now that his sexual drive has been recalled to the forefront. Panting hard Illumi backed away slightly to catch his breath before asking him,

 

“Are you or are you not my husband now? Or blood bonded mate? Your thoughts echo inside my head and now I have a choice?? It seems a little late for all of that, and even still, there has NEVER been anyone considerable EXCEPT for you. My virginity has always belonged to you alone. So, ACCEPT it and remove your damned clothes before I disintegrate them from your back.”

 

“Well, since you asked so naughtily…♣”

 

Hisoka got naked as a Jay bird pretty fast, still trying to hold his composure he was damn glad that Illumi nurtured their bond and did not view it merely as a burden to keep him alive. His rejection of or dejected feelings would eat away at Hisoka and the bond.

 

Hisoka wanted to clear the air once and for all

 

“One more mention before I lay and continue my story?”

 

Illumi smiled and noticed Hisoka was really trying here!! He nodded for Hisoka to proceed.

 

“It looks like the physical sensations have swept what would normally be MORE important to you underneath a rug. To clear the air so that I can in good conscious “lay to wreck and ruin” your Virginity should I so be called upon to do, the last few months of your life before you died, I had started the blood bonding with you, and even though it was incomplete, I still had access to your conversations, and some but not all thoughts. THIS is how I knew the words that you swore ONLY Kalluto and yourself were privy to.”

 

“HI-SO-KA!!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!?? **Wait** … so you KNEW where I was that entire time when I disappeared?? So, you were WHAT, KEEPING CLOSE TABS ON MY WHEREABOUTS SO THAT YOU WOULDN’T GET CAUGHT while you were off FUCKING CHROLLO!!!???”

**~ T.B.C. ~**

* * *

 

**~ TOUCHED x LIKE x THE x FIRST x TIME ~**


	15. ~ ILLUMI x INTERRUPTED ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Hisoka and Illumi shag already!?? Geeze... damn tease... NSFW.  
> Hopefully we get some good old fashioned Labor Leather? Butter making with the tail? Play itchy butt? lmao!!! This Chapter was fun!! I got to dig up some pretty old sex euphemisms! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day!! Sex Euphemisms on Hump Day... How could I resist!?? This Update is brought to you today by, Horny Sex, because its, good, because its HUMAN, because, I'm Hentai for HisoIllu, and because I can! lol!
> 
> Well it WAS WEDNESDAY when I began posting this chapter. Once again Wednesday does not like me!! Ah well... Still Hump day because of the chapter!! ANY day that HisoIllu goes at it is a hump day! lol!!! Any how!! Hope this Chapter sails all of you into a sticky hot sexy weekend!  
> *CONSENTING AGED ADULTS ONLY***NSFW***YAOI FULL FLOAT AHEAD!*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> LETS. PLAY.
> 
>  
> 
> ~x( ^ . ^)x~

***************♠ BEFORE ♦***************

**HISOKA:**

...I had started the blood bonding with you, and even though it was incomplete, I still had access to your conversations, and some but not all thoughts. THIS is how I knew the words that you swore ONLY Kalluto and yourself were privy to.

**ILLUMI:**

**HI-SO-KA!!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!??... So, you were WHAT, KEEPING CLOSE TABS ON MY WHEREABOUTS SO THAT YOU WOULDN’T GET CAUGHT while you were off FUCKING CHROLLO!!!???**

***************♥ NOW ♣*****************

**CHAPTER 15**

**~ ILLUMI x INTERRUPTED** ~

 

“W-Wait W-WHAT??!! Fucking Chroll-- Illumi what are you talking about? I have NEVER FUCKED CHROLLO!! Where is this coming from?!! Are you not listening to **anything** I’ve said about my past?? I **need** to finish telling you EVERYTHING… So that you can see… Illu!!! PLEASE HEAR ME. LOOK at me please??”

Illumi raised his large olive eyes, glassy with tears. He has **never** cried in front of Hisoka like this. For reasons unknown to him that barrier was non-existent at the moment. His emotions were so RAW and vibrant, in a way he never knew he could feel!!

Hisoka dropped to his knees seeing this new look of pure despair in the eyes of his swan… it crushed the air right out of his lungs, he pleaded with Illumi,

“Please… Illumi, think about it WHY would I LIE now? It WAS going to be a surprise, but part of OUR story is being told everywhere. If I were worried about covering my tracks, or about keeping our relationship a dark secret, would I have done a photo shoot for a NATIONAL magazine announcing our engagement?? Asking everyone to celebrate our bonding? Why would a sneaky lying, cheating, creep do something that? Would it not defeat the purpose of the scandal? I did not invite you because of the whole Zoldyck no-picture rule thing. Please believe me I HAVE NEVER FUCKED CHROLLO.”

“What about GON? Did you finally take a bite of that little APPLE BOTTOM BITCH?? WAS HE SWEET OR SOUR? DO you know how empty it makes me feel, how worthless and pathetic, it makes me feel when your cock goes on a heralding TWENTY-ONE-gun salute, full blazing erection all because another man excites you??? DO YOU??”

“Wow… I can’t believe you are FINALLY saying all of this! I am actually really proud of you right now! You know that?! For the record however, No. I have never fucked Gon either. This cock has only been inside of you this century. This is GOOD Illu, go ahead and let all of that garbage get some air! Don’t let it fuck you up anymore…♦”

Illumi proceeded to “clean emotional house.” So much bitterness he held inside. Hisoka just let him get it out. After he was done with the tantrum, with breaking a few things, punching and screaming, he finally settled down. Hisoka finally said,

“Feel better? Now, maybe you can hear me. Couldn’t really expect for you to enjoy the fresh exotic scent of the roses I got for you with all of those piles of shit stacked up high in the corners of the rooms…could I?”

Hisoka stood up and walked over to Illumi, he offered his hand to the trembling nude mess of a swan. Illumi took Hisoka’s hand, he was pulled to a stand. Hisoka stepped back and opened his arms to Illumi. Illumi looked over to him, paused for only a second and he runs a few steps, jumps slightly and wrapped his long legs around Hisoka’s naked waist and hooks his feet under his ass. His arms around his broad powerful shoulders and clasped behind his neck. Hisoka says,

“Are you ready to learn what you missed? It is pretty important!!”

Illumi simply nodded.

“Okay, good! The details no matter how nonchalant they _might_ seem are key here. Try to bear with me. Let’s go back to the scene where I begged my father to tell me … WHO that lovely creature was and HOW could I get to him? Father worried his lip for a moment as he studied my face with a deep frown. The deep scowl was not for concentration, it was for **disappointment** , I had ALREADY, humiliated him once when I got my heart broken by a Djinn, an Ifrit to be exact. That was the humiliating, embarrassing thing that I said I would discuss at a later date. It was the reason for my return to mother’s nest, it was the emotion I called upon, the power that I harnessed when I slay those hunters on mother’s behalf. Word traveled to fathers ears pretty quickly of his son’s weakness, certainly NOT one of my “prouder” moments. Now, here I was supposed to be living the life of REDEMPTION. I brought a positive light back to father’s name slaying the hunters so brutally. This is why he was content to travel with me that day. I had shamed him, and then turned things around for the better. He thought I had outgrown the weakness, and he sat in my company that day and watched it wash over me deeply this time with his very own eyes. I was not about to take NO for an answer, and he was very well aware of this. He could feel that the interest I had was far more than that of a battle partner. I had fallen for a future warrior that was not fated to ever be born. He saw and felt that the creature I laid my eyes on that day… that I was desperate for him. Somehow, he knew before I really admitted it to myself that I wanted him more than I’ve ever wanted anything, or any ONE. Again, my human weakness was apparent to my father. Although he could not cleanse me of it, he also could not bear to witness my suffering. He agreed to assist me in tracing the warrior/hunter’s lineage. Helped me figure out exactly **how** many people would have to **die** ; how many other **fates** would be **screwed** over to **defy** **destiny** and give the one my heart craved so badly a chance to be born after all.”

“Well, **_that_** is quite the fucking love story Hisoka. Did that “love of your life” ever get a chance to make you happy?? Or was the COST to have your “soulmate” by your side too high for the old man to assist you after all? I do not mean to rush you, or to rain on your fucking parade… but I have YET to understand WHY I have to sit here and listen to you pine and moan over some old or some fate-damned “non-existent” lovers of yours… HOW exactly does **any** of this bring ANY comfort or security to **my** existence again?? Oh wait, is this “class in session” part of some required payment plan in exchange for your saving my life? This is what I must endure now? Since you were **so kind** and shared your life force with me?”

Illumi stated bitterly. While Hisoka sighed out loud and shook his head. Did he REALLY not KNOW this story was ALL about HIM?

-KAMI-

“ **Illumi René Zoldyck**. WHY must you be increasingly difficult to deal with!? Are you intentionally being difficult with me? It surely seems that way, because I have never been MORE directly open and honest with another living being, as I am being with you. You are acting like I don’t know you, or that you are clueless as to HOW I feel about you. I don’t understand where we went wrong here! Everything was fine just forty-five minutes ago!! What did I miss? What happened? You were intrigued by my story before, but ever since I told you that I began sensing you through the blood bond sooner than you were able to sense me…Well, you behave as though this changes who we are to each other and what we mean to one another. I truly fail to see or understand what my confession has to do with this break-down of what we’ve GAINED. I thought coming clean would be a good thing.”

Illumi did not respond. He just sat there. BLANK as a brand new dry erase board. THAT is when it dawned on Hisoka, he could not sense Illumi’s feelings anymore!

 

(Hisoka’s Thoughts)

_~ OH, MY GODS!!! Where did he GO!?? No wonder he does not believe me!!! If I can’t feel HIM, he most likely can’t feel ME anymore either!! Illu… oh no he probably thinks I shut him out on purpose!!! I wonder if he can still hea-- ~_

 

(Illumi’s Thoughts)

_~ I can. So, you can’t feel me either? At all??~_

(Hisoka’s)

_~ No, it is blank like you found a way to block me completely, I can only hear your thoughts when you send them! ~_

(Illumi’s)

_~ Well then perhaps I was a bit hasty about my reserve. It feels like you found a way to deceive me, and I thought all of this was an elaborate way of testing out your theory. ~_

(Hisoka’s)

_~ Ouch… that really hurts a lot. I know I have done everything in the world to deserve that, there is no way that decades of suspicion can just vanish._ _This really could not have happened at a worse time. I was in the midst of baring my soul after a confession of sorts, the last thing I need is for out bond to go all wonky right now! Would you mind if I tried to open communications with mother? She has been my backbone through all of this bonding business, she is actually my expert go to. ~_

(Illumi’s)

_~ Please do, the sooner we get back to where we were with one another the HAPPIER we both will be. ~_

Hisoka stood up and grabbed Illumi’s melting milkshake from the table and handed it to him. Illumi smiled and accepted it. Hisoka then got a glass of water, lit a candle, removed his ear bob and dropped it into the water. He then made one of his cards appear and slid it under the glass of water with the floating ear bob inside of it. He had a butter knife in hand and he tapped the side of the glass of water three times. Afterwards he said:

 

“Words of wisdom hear my cries~

Fly swiftly for me now across the skies.

Open one window with only one other~

See, hear, and speak to me only dear mother.”

 

The Candle’s flame flickered and then for a moment went out completely. After that moment, the glass chimes sounded distant and closer with each ping. There were three. After the third ping which sounded like the glass was back in the room, the candle seemed to self-light back into a steady flame. As the candle’s steady flame became brighter, the light penetrated the glass and was absorbed into the green bob that was in the water. The Green bob projected a holographic looking image out of it that seem to hover over the water inside of the glass.

Kezia: Well, well would you look at what the cat dragged in. So glad you could finally take a breather long enough to put your poor old worrying mother’s mind at ease! Something MUST be wrong… What is going on Hiso-kun?

Hisoka: Poor old worrying she says… Always sooo dramatic mother!

Kezia: Just **_where_** did you think you got it from darling? **_Surely_** not from that stick in the mud you call father… How is that old snot rag doing anyways? He wasn’t serious about disowning you, was he? ♠

Hisoka: Mother I am sure he was, father is not the type to ‘joke’ we know this to well. Enough about him. I did not make this call to discuss tha--

Kezia: Hiso-kun I KNOW I raised you better than this!! Who is that beautiful poor terrified creature sitting across from you!? Have you NO manners! They look positively horrified!! Are you alright sweetheart?!!

Hisoka was sitting at the table, his elbow propping up his forearm upright. His chin cradled in the supporting hand. With his other hand his finger was tracing the circumference of the glass as he held the conversation with his mother. He had not looked up at Illumi until Kezia brought his presence to his attention. Illumi’s mouth was open, his eyes as if they could appear any wider, definitely was wider! He just sat their pointing to the holographic image of Kezia. Hisoka quickly stood up and went over to Illumi. He rubbed his arm and stroked his hair. He whispered to him,

Hisoka: Illu? Babe can you hear me? Illu are you in shock? Are you okay? Please speak to me…

No response. Hisoka then directed his words to his mother.

Hisoka: THIS is precisely why I needed to make the call! Mother this is my newly bonded mate, who’s emotional telepathic link with me suddenly vanished! We can still speak telepathically, but the emotional part of the bond is missing! It feels like they are being masked. Illumi can you say hello to mother, hunni please?

Illumi blinked at last…He slowly closed his mouth, swiveled his head towards Hisoka then Kezia. Looking between them both he said

Illumi: I thought he was going to text you… maybe call… from a phone... You… you cast a real spell. You cast with old magick’s. That… was the coolest thing EVER. Hisoka I-I think I love you…

Kezia: * _Chuckled_ *

Well isn’t he adorable! Heh-heh! You MOST definitely DO love him sweetheart! Very deeply! What is this? Oh, my you have never confessed it? You were not kidding Hiso-kun! You really did rush that blood bonding! It is a good thing that he really DOES love you, and… Oh sweethearts, you both are just crazy for one another! What an odd match! But you wear one another well!! All I am goin t--

Hisoka: Mother!! Please!? Illumi and I were in the middle of working through something important. Is there any way to restore that link? I cannot even BELIEVE I am asking for that thing back. I was ready to relocate to Austria two days ago because it creeped me out so badly, and now I feel I can’t live without it!!

 

* _Gasp_! *

 

Illumi: H-Hisoka… You meant that…and I felt it!

Hisoka: Of course, I did!! Illu and you are SO Happy that I meant that, So, happy that I WANT to be connected to you…

Illumi: I am sorry I ever doubted your feelings for me. This familiar feeling, that you have and hold for me exclusively… How could I forget such an unmatched power so quickly?

Hisoka: Maybe because you don’t know what I sacrificed in order to have you swan… Just who does this description SOUND like to you? “Long coal black hair, porcelain doll complexion, perfect lean muscular body, eyes dark as a moonless night, an ELEGANT, EFFICIENT, STRONG, GRACEFUL, KILLER.”

Illumi blushed heavily, as if hearing the description again for the first time, with the emotions not accompanying the words… Well they were just words. With the emotion using INTENT like a skillful paint brush dipping into the finest oil-based paints that money can buy, well now you have yourself a heartfelt deep seated full-blown confession.

Illumi: H-Hisoka… your mother is watching...

Hisoka: …And?...

Kezia: * _chuckles jovially_ * Don’t mind me darlings! I think its just delicious that my son only sees YOU in the room. You’ve got some real super powers there Illumi! I want to help you keep your emotional bond however… So, son I can see you are consumed by this long-lost love of yours but give attention to me for a moment or you may be making this call again.

With those words Hisoka pulled back the overpowering feeling he had buried Illumi under for the time being to try and focus on his mothers advise. Illumi who was just about underneath the table with the blanketed heaviness of emotion of desire, a century or three of it, of love, need, and an exceeding want to be felt and understood fully… all aimed at him from non-other than the one and only Hisoka Morow, he just held the corner of the table and peeked his eyes alone up over the lip of the table. Hisoka kept his eyes locked on his Illu… He said,

Hisoka: Proceed mother…

Kezia: I guess I’d better, and quickly if this is the best you can do… Wheeeeeew! The lust is THICK in there! Okay boys listen up if you can. From all of the energy I have gathered from the two of you in this short encounter, the “short” in the emotional link happened when something spoken triggered a sharp spike of fear in one of you. This spike it was very large, and inspired distrust. Which normally would not kill the emotional link on its own… If emotional bonds had already been born through time (which I know you two-sort of ran out of because of the death circumstances) -OR- Through the consummation of the bond… THIS leads me to believe for some reason, that in the two days you gentleman have been bonded you have not yet… tied the bedding knot? “Knocked the boots?” “Make the beast with two backs?” “Shaking of the Sheets?” “Ride below the Crupper?” …

Hisoka: WE get it mother!! GEEZE!

Kezia: Well… I am sure you do… but seriously, if you have then something is very wrong, because those are the only two that ca- Wait you have not????? Son have you not relieved your mate sexually yet???

Hisoka: Mother! We have kind of… We were working on that, we had some issues and we were working through them when things went sideways. WHY did it come back suddenly?? We didn’t… DO anything while you were here in front of us, how did it just return? How long do we have before it leaves us again?

Kezia: Well some feeling equally as powerful, maybe MORE powerful was spiked between the two of you when I arrived. I assure you it was not my doing. My presence was merely circumstantial… It will stay for one more day WITHOUT Consummation unless a spike of fear is triggered again… DOUBT and FEAR is the ENEMY to that delicate bond. Where LOVE and TRUSTING DESIRES are the supporters.

Illumi’s eyes lit up and he looked away from Hisoka for a moment to Kezia and said

Illumi: I understand! I get it completely! * _light chuckles_ * Thank you mother.

He then returned his fixed gaze back to Hisoka.

Kezia: Ooooh how darling!!! He called me mother!!! Did you hear that old snot rag! You were WRONG AGAIN!!! You said I would never have anymore children!! You see? I have TWO sons now!! Take THAT!! Hahaha!!! Anytime Illu-kun!!! Whenever you need me do the same as your husband did before you, grab his ear bob, toss it in a glass full of water, light a candle, let an item closely belonging to you touch the glass. Chant your intention, knock 3 times on the glass… And I’ll be there...son.

 

~ _Illu… what did you laugh at just now??_ ~

 

~ _Mother… she said something that was kind of amusing to me why do you ask?_ ~

 

~ _Just an observation. When you laugh, which is rare, something strange usually does happen to me, I know I evaded the conversation before. It frightened me honestly. This time your laugh was not directed towards me, and it didn’t happen. I guess I am just trying to figure out what that is exactly._ ~

Kezia: EeeerrHeeeem! Well, I GUESS This old sock is worn out and tossed aside now? I’ll just be taking my leave…

Hisoka: Sorry mother… Tossed aside, worn out sock huh? So damned dramatic…

Kezia: Yes, yes dear you learned from the BEST… I love you too. Tata!

Hisoka: Indeed mother, I love you as well. Thank you graciously again.

Hisoka and Kezia both blew out their candles the connection was severed, and the lighting went back to normal in the room.

 

******************* **♣** **H &I ** **♥** ******************

**LAST TIME**

 

**GON** : Does it upset him (KILLUA), to think of his Illunii-san having goth sex with Hisoka?

**KILLUA:** Gon…

****************** **♠** **H &I ** **♦** ******************

**NOW**

 

“Does it upset me, to think of Illunii-san having goth sex with Hisoka? My answer, without a doubt is… No. It does not bother me in the slightest! I can admit at first it did. Not any longer. I believe we’ve outgrown at least that particular misguided childhood disturbance. I have a problem with Hisoka, because of his outspoken infatuation with YOU Gon. Not for any other reason reason than that.”

Gon blushed wildly! He loved the intensity that Killua wanted to keep exclusive what was to be theirs and theirs alone. It made him feel very special, and extremely aroused.

“Can, we zip our sleeping bags together now Killua? I need to feel you on my skin.”

“You already know you don’t need my permission. I am always ready whenever you are, **husband**.”

Gon quickly had he and his KilluKat’s two twin bags, connected and zipped into a nice wide queen-sized bag. Killua took a long deep satisfying breath as he nuzzled his cheek into Gon’s firm warm chest.

His fingertips appraised the fine, firm, wide chested specimen of a man that Gon had become. Gon was always “easy on his eyes” but manhood had been good to him and endowed him quite beautifully! Both of them were about the average six feet in height. Their legs intertwined together, long and strong, moving in caressing, slow, slides like a private dance. Gon nuzzled Killua’s soft white hair. He just loved how Killua was letting it grow out just for him. It took forever to convince him, but it was oh so worth it. He wondered if he cut it to look this way or if it just grew out this way on its own. Looking from the top of Killua’s head it would seem his hair was the same as it was when they met ten years ago, until you looked past the shorter top layer. Right around where his ears started, an entirely new and longer layer grew. Gon loved the shaggy cut it had to it, he noticed as its length med the middle of his back between his toned shoulders, that his hair cut kind of resembled those rock band guys from the nineteen-eighties!

“Mmmm… KilluKat… your so sexy.”

“Oh, my goodness Gon!! Where did you get such a weird nickname all of a sudden!? Sometimes you come out of the blue with the strangest things!!”

Killua’s face flushed with a light pink.

_~He is so hot… especially when he blushes like that. I knew that nickname would do it! He thinks its adorable! ~_

Gon thought to himself. He often put Killua under his microscope this way. To study and learn more about him, to practice the things he gathered. Mental notes of Killua’s different off and on switches.

“What? Oh, come ooooon… you know you’re Gon’s little KilluKat… bet I can make you purrrrr….”

“Gooooon stoooooop!!! Gods! Why does road trips get you so worked up!? I swear every time we travel you turn into the biggest freak! A sexual deviant! We have to head over to the other side come morning! You know as well as I do that leaving the Dark Continent is very tricky and we’ll need our rest if we are going to keep our wits about us to cross safely!

“Killua, why are you acting like such a prude? Like you don’t want it or as if you don’t like it? You’re so confusing sometimes! While I hear your words telling me “No” you’re staring at me, the way you always do when you’re thinking “Come Fuck me.” Your body language is all over the place. It is calling for me, but then some jerk is covering his mouth trying to gag him, so he can’t say my name…Because Killua’s body knows… that saying my name is **all** it would take… I would climb the **tallest** frozen mountain top, or cross the **longest** hottest desert planes to please my KilluKat if he calls out for me…however, and whenever, he wants it or **_needs_** it…”

“Ooooh, Gon….”

Damn that Gon… using his hypnotic powers to turn him on and scramble his already confused mind! Now it was too late. Gon got Killua roasting over an open flame. He LOVED slipping his tongue in and out of Killua’s mouth! It drove him CRAZY when Killua would give him his tongue and he could suck on it, chew it ever so slightly, it always got a decent sized shutter out of Killua…

Gon knew all of Killua’s likes and dislikes, it is where he got his first hint about Killua’s like for pain during sex. He had been confused about the messages he thought he was receiving! He was actually relieved to know he had not imagined that, or that he was misreading the situation. He just did not know that it was possible to combine the two worlds! He knew that sexual arousal did combine well with sparring and fighting, but to use pain up front FOR the reason of arousal… It was unbelievable!! Not a side effect. The pain being a direct link to pleasure, was… well he just HAD to touch with that intention to know what it was like!!!

Gon LOVED to learn new things… No matter the subject… This was no exception. He was nervous and excited all at once. He decided to scour his collective memories and piece together every time he felt odd, like he hoped he had not gone overboard, or misunderstood Killua’s request. Those strange times when he stayed up long after the orgasmic after glow faded and he was left with gut burning GUILT. He even remembered wondering HOW Killua could sleep so sound and comfortably beside him after he got carried away, after he had a feeling that he hurt him. Even though Killua ASKED for it to be rougher, even though he shuddered and cried, and those cries were a such an odd mix between pain and pleasure, confused, he still felt like he had crossed some line, a line they never talked about until NOW.

“Mm mm-mm Gon… slow down… your nipping at my lips… this is so unlike you… why are you so excited??”

“Well… because… Killua I-I wanna try something. Something we kind of already have done but… I **now** know I don’t have to feel bad for it. NOW I know I am not misunderstanding, I’m not crazy, I’m not a bad person for hurting Killua… because Killua LIKES to be hurt. So, I guess what I am saying is… I am going to hurt you **really** badly! Is that a _sexy_ thought for you?”

“Wooooa!!! GON What!!??? Wait… yea we **really** need to talk. Oh my goodness!”

… and talk they did. All of the misunderstandings, all of the things tippy-toed around for the sake of not hurting one another was put ‘out on the table’ in the open for no misunderstandings to be had.

“See Gon? Do you understand now? Does that make sense to you?”

“Yes! Actually, it does make a LOT of sense. Although, I will need your help to remember all of that! Those are quite a few rules to remember!”

“You don’t need to really remember ALL of that right away. Pretty much a simplistic rule should trigger some common-sense reasoning in your mind after all of that explaining… So, how about just remember one simple thing…

_**PAIN sex requires two PLANNING PARTNERS **_

 

Remember that one phrase Gon and everything else will fall into place.”

“I can see how that would! Oooh Killua!!! I am so excited!! Are we really going to buy **those** kinds of supplies to use in privacy of rooms!? Can we use the rooms at your old house to try them out or will we _really_ have to wait to return to the dark continent? What if we have to be at your old house for a week?? Oh man… I think I’d spontaneously COMBUST if we had to wait that long!!!”

“Gon if I HAVE to be there that long, I won’t be in the mood to have sex at all! I cannot IMAGINE what could happen to make me stay THAT long…No… three days MAX and were out. Hold me to that Gon… Just hold up three fingers and mouth ‘Alluka’ to me and I will do what I have to do in order to get back on this side. Man, now I am stressed about it.”

 Gon felt bad for placing to much expectation on Killua. He had almost forgotten how wound up just being on estate property got him. He recalled the last time they had to go there, the cold sweats, the panic attacks, the hypertensive twitching…

 

_~Damn… what a selfish husband I am. Killua is about to go back to the place he dreads the most… and I’m piling a trip to the sex shop up on his plate! What the hell is wrong with me! I need to make this trip as relaxing for him as possible!! ~_

He thought to himself. Afterwards told Killua he had to pee and got out of the sleeping bag. He was actually really glad he met that blue haired woman the other day! Glad he took her up on her offer! Now he had only to hope that it worked as simply as she said it would and wasn’t just some really good con artist.

He pulled out the strange looking little ‘pill’ from his pocket, he pushed in the end just as she instructed, and then he threw the ‘pill’ on the ground. Just like magic an entire igloo looking home decompressed and stood right before him!

“Wow!!! Incredible!!”

He exclaimed. He ran inside to check it out. The inside was even better! It was like stepping into another world! A king-sized bed, couch, recliner, dinette set, kitchen, bathroom, Jacuzzi sized bath tub!!! It was like a dream! Gon ran Killua a bubble bath. He brought their favorite massage oils along. He decided to surprise Killua with a very relaxing night.

This place had EVERYTHING! Gon saw a drawer labeled: ‘for a touch of romance’ He opened the drawer and there were clear cylinder-shaped containers with marked instructions glued to each one of them with even smaller pills inside. He picked one up it instructed

_{Add to the bath! -B}_

 

He opened the container and poured its contents into the bath. Immediately the tiny pills decompressed in the water, they became fresh looking red rose petals! Plump and beautiful too!

“Awesome!”

Gon said, he grabbed another cylinder this one instructed:

 

_{Click the backs of each cap and quickly place one cap per corner of the bath! -B}_

 

He carefully and quickly clicked the backs and set them one by one at the corners. After decompression, there were four tall glass framed candles lit and ready!

The last container Gon used produced two glasses of champagne with strawberries inside of the glasses! With everything being set, Gon rushed back out to get Killua.

Killua was sitting up rocking and waiting. He looked nervous.

“Where the hell were you Gon! What the hell took so long!!? I was really starting to Wo—"

Gon rushed up to Killua as he spoke, he cut him off with a deep kiss, sweeping him up off his feet bridal style. Before Killua could protest or ruin the surprise Gon took off running!

Killua was so discombobulated and frazzle minded he had NO clue what was happening nor, could he ask due to his mouth suddenly being full of Gon’s tongue WHILE he was running! Once the running stopped Gon pulled his tongue back and said

“Surprise KilluKat…”

Killua looked around in confusion as Gon walked up to the little Igloo with Killua bridely carried over the threshold.

“Gon! Is this a…”

“Our VERY own KilluKat!”

Gon placed Killua on the soft carpeted flooring, he held his arms apart wide with a grin to match and said,

“Welcome to OUR traveler home!”

Killua had HEARD of these things, had seen the strange outer shells here and there, but never had he been INSIDE of one, and never had he expected for it to be so luxurious!!

“O-oooh G-Gon!!!! It’s PERFECT!!! It’s WONDERFUL!!You did all of this for m-me!!??”

“Well, there isn’t anything I **wouldn’t** do for you Killua… This compared to how far I would go to make you happy is nothing…”

Killua blushed and dropped his gaze…

“Thank you Gon…Well, I would be a world class jerk to not offer ALL the sex you want now!”

 Killua said with a blushing grin as he patted the huge comfortable looking bed. Gon smiled and grabbed Killua’s hand leading him to the bathroom…

 Killua’s eyes lit up in shocking surprise and he said,

 “Oh yes, I’m going to show you just how grateful this KilluKat can be…

 As he licked his lips slowly.

 

****************** **♠** **H &I ** **♦** ******************

 

Hisoka continued to stare at Illumi, all of this abnormal restraint was beginning to lose its grip. The sexual tension between them was immense. Hisoka asked Illumi,

“So, you understand what we have to do exactly in order to keep our bond active right? I mean you indicated that you understood fully to mother that you did.”

“Yes, I do understand fully what caused it to leave us, and what brought it back. Did you need me to elaborate… or…?”

“Well that all depends on how you want to handle this. From what I understand, we have two options, but ultimately we will lose the bond for good if we don’t fuck by tomorrow right?”

Hisoka had stood up and began walking slowly towards Illumi, Illumi who’s breathing had began to quicken had also stood and began to back away from Hisoka just as slowly. Anyone looking in, and who did not know better, would think one was being stalked by the other and there was imminent danger in the air, at least for one of them.

“So crude Hisoka, there is no chance that we could make love I take it? Wasn’t that the whole point of backing off and letting me choose?”

“You don’t fucking care about THAT choice. The choice you voiced having care about is not even on the table right now. You want to fuck Illumi… don’t you dare deny it… I can feel you now.

Illumi’s back hit the wall. He was cornered, he was glad… His eyes half lidded, he all but purred

“Well, if you KNOW what the FUCK are you waiting for? COME. GET. IT.”

No sooner those words were spoken Hisoka lunged himself to where Illumi was, wrapping himself around Illumi. They rolled all over the ground within the clutches of each other’s arms, sucking, licking, loving on one another. Both continually desperate to feel every naked hot inch of other engulfed in their flames.

Illumi was the first to part for air and speak,

“H-Hisoka I want you. Will you take me now please?”

Hisoka was so hard… he really wanted to be inside of him, still he asked first,

“Is it so that we won’t lose this part of the bond alone? I don’t want ANY regrets Illumi. I want you to WANT me because you--

“Because… I love you Hisoka. Because no matter what I will always love you Hisoka. I do want the bond to stay, but that is not the main reason I need you inside of me now, I can’t stand not being able to remember the fullness you bring, again the words sound perfect, but my body can’t connect the dots… Please connect my dots, I’ll beg if I have to…”

That was more than enough for Hisoka, he picked him up and laid him on the bed. He kissed Illumi’s body from head to toe. He grabbed his oils from the night stand and massaged him thoroughly from head to toe. Afterwards he massaged back upwards to his inner thighs, where he paid close attention to his most tender places. He asked Illumi seeing how undone he was becoming so quickly…

“Illu do you wanna come in my mouth first? And I take you after? I really want to ENJOY you, but you’re so sensitive, and this emotional bond makes all of this so intense. I won’t be able to last with all of the little noises, and shivers, and whimpers… gods, and those faces… oooh Illu, so fucking beautiful…”

“You keep saying that… will I be less beautiful after I come down your throat? Will I need you to fill me any less??? Noooo, I don’t think so Hisoka. Please? Prepare me. I **need** you…”

“No regrets?”

“No regrets.”

Hisoka licked Illumi’s opening, they had lube, he would use lube, he just wanted to taste him anyways…

“I love the way you taste Illumi… I love the way you pant and whimper my name…”

He continued to kiss him all over. He finally got the lube and proceeded to finger his opening delicately. As he began to scissor him with his fingers he said,

“Remember these delicate moments… they probably won’t happen very often, you love it rough Illumi… but you still deserve to have the choice to know what you are missing.”

After he was stretched and ready he asked Illumi,

“How do you want it?”

“I have never heard you ask that question before… How strange it sounds!”

_*light chuckles*_

_*Gasps! *_

“There it was again…That feeling… So powerful…”

“Does it hurt?”

“No… It just takes my breath. It is overwhelming.”

“And You only feel it when I laugh at something that comes from you?”

“Yes…”

“Interesting. We can explore that at another time…”

Illumi stretched his body out in front of Hisoka, on all fours in front of him. He looked teasingly over his shoulder and licked his lips. Hisoka took this as a READY sign and positioned himself over Illumi’s hole. With one hand holding his own cock for steadiness, the other holding Illumi’s hip. Hisoka said okay I’m on the five-count inhale now, He tapped Illumi’s hip for the count inside of his mind, one-one-thousand, two-one-thousand, three-one-thousand, up to five-one-thousand. He got to the fifth and began the descending count downward from five-one-thousands, except they both exhaled. As he reached one-one-thousand, he felt Illumi push his puckered hole outward relaxed to welcome his lover in. As Illumi pushed his anus out towards Hisoka’s penis, Hisoka pushed inward quickly breaching the tight rim of muscles. The rim quickly choked the head of Hisoka’s shaft, they both resisted the urge to accelerate their breathing, Illumi squeezed Hisoka’s hand which gripped his hip three times. The signal they formed between them before, indicating that more lube was needed. Hisoka grabbed the bottle and applied more of it, to Illumi and his own length. He then tapped Hisoka’s thigh twice, that indicated that enough oil was applied and Hisoka needed to proceed. After closing the lube and setting it near them, Hisoka pressed in deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed.

He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers, he leaned forward with his long strong arms and massaged Illumi’s balls and the tender flesh between them and his anus, the silky sensual fluttering circles his long extremities made playing on his delicate skin, oh it drove Illumi insane, no matter how steady he tried to keep his breath, the gentleness of Hisoka’s touch with each swiping swish of his elegant fingers was to much to take, He knew right where to touch him, he had the right pressure. Any lighter would have made him ticklish, any heavier would have taken away from the feeling of sensuality. The way he touched him transferred a feeling of praise, of grateful desire, like he was touching something priceless. His breath in sync with every swirl of his fingers, inhale, swish, exhale, part, inhale, swirl, exhale, part. The next thing they both knew the rhythm was set, their bodies were ready for deeper movements.

 

_~Illu, if you don’t stop dusting my lap with your ass like that, I’m gunna come. Please take it easy on me, I’m moving… ~_

_~I’ll try, it’s so difficult, I just wanna fuck you so badly. ~_

 

Hisoka being familiar with Illumi’s body got into the proper angle to hit Illumi’s sweet spot directly instead of teasing it at the angle he was at. With one foot up, and his weight resting on the shin of the other, he gave exactly what was asked for, he started off a normal speed: in, out, in, out, then in and out… as Illumi moaned loudly with each push in and with all certainty that his angle was perfect, he cut lose at last, drilling the fuck into his prostate. He hit it like a jack hammer over and over again.

“H-Hisokaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!”

Illumi cried out, Hisoka was biting his bottom lip so hard. Illumi could tell Hisoka was still holding back.

 

_~ What are you trying so hard not to do? ~_

 

_~ I am trying not to be any rougher than this. ~_

 

_~What if I want you to be?_ ~

_~I’ll do anything you ask except for choke you this time ~_

 

_~ Then pull my hair like I remember you used to, connect those dots for me please… **pull** **it** and **fuck** **me** **harder**! ~_

 

Hisoka sat back with his ass on the heels of his feet. He finger combed Illu’s silky raven locks into one long pony tail. He wound all that beautiful hair around his fist, leaning forward, he whispered in his ear,

“I hope your ready for what you’ve asked for.”

“No. Regrets.”

Hisoka pulled back roughly, as he sat back on his heels, Illumi’s legs spread wide around his legs he impaled him deeper upon his cock.

“Yes, yeeeees gods Yessss… like that Hisokaaaa, please just like that!!”

“Damn it Illu, this is the way you want me to fuck you? You are going to be so sore tomorrow…”

“I know it damn it, I want it… please!!?”

With one fist full of hair and his other wrapped around Illumi’s cock, he guided himself in and out of Illumi’s body, just as he promised bringing wreck and ruin to Illumi’s insides. He felt his swan clinch up on his cock and he knew it was at that point, he jacked Illumi off harder and let his own hips do the rest.

 

_~ Where can I come? ~_

 

_~ If you don’t empty your sac inside of me I will never let you live it down Hisoka Morow! ~_

 

“Mmmm I love it when you demand that I do it that way…”

 Illumi’s muscles tightened and releases and shook violently, the sign of his release. The first thrust of Hisoka’s spill, He threw his head all the way back, quickly he withdrew mid ejaculation, he thrust forward once more, and his head went forward sinking his teeth into his flesh as he had the nasty habit of doing. He bit Illumi deeply in the shoulder. This caused Illumi to let out the height of his orgasm, the biting sent him even harder over the edge. They both collapsed into one another, gasping and panting for dear life, passing into a sweet sweaty oblivion of sleep.

 

**~T.B.C.~**

* * *

**~ ILLUMI x INTERRUPTED ~**


	16. ~ ANYTHING x FOR x YOU ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HisoIllu S.E.X. I NEVER expected to write it quite like this... Thank KAMI for SMUT. Fei/Lutto weirdness... hopefully sex too!! If not next chapter for sure!! (I LOVE writing that paring!!) Hopefully the pleasure of reading it exist out there... somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes here:  
> There is an interactive segment that will carry into the next chapter as well. It will be more understandable if you all have a reference chart. Feitan is going on a strange journey. If you wish to interact and understand what is happening better you can simply Google "The Martian Colour Wheel" to see a map of sorts, to follow along his path and be clued in on jokes of color reference as this saga continues next time! I'll remind you again at the end of the chapter! 
> 
> GOODBYE JULY!  
> .  
> ..  
> ...
> 
> *CONSENTING AGED ADULTS ONLY  
> ***NSFW***  
> YAOI SHIP FULL FLOAT AHEAD!*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> LETS. PLAY.
> 
>  
> 
> ~x( ^ . ^)x~

**CHAPTER 16**

**~ ANYTHING x FOR x YOU ~**

***************** **♠** **H &I** **♦** *****************

 

“The year I was born, the massive Kandariya Mahadeva Mandir (that means ‘Great god of the cave’) was completed! It is a very famous Hindu temple from what people from your time call medieval times. The temple was also the capital of the Chandelas dynasty at Khajuraho, which is in Madhya Pradesh, India!”

 

Hisoka spoke with his lips touching the top of Illumi’s head. He held his body very close, and protective like. Illumi allowed it, because although he would never verbally admit it, he found himself feeling, uncomfortably vulnerable emotionally speaking. He was experiencing a wide range of emotions; emotions that he did not understand. Hisoka of all people suggested that he try not being so ‘hard-set’ and ridged about things all of the time. He said the obsession with **‘control’** of EVERYTHING never played out well for the Zoldyck’s or any **other** human with any kind of historical background. He made a notable observation saying, that the ‘fleeting’ life cycle of humans was the driving force and culprit behind the frivolous obsession called **‘control’**. While the desire for **control** was understandable, with having such little time to make an impact big enough to warrant a longer stay as it is, this did not make the actual time and energy invested in the quest FOR control, any less inconsequential. A change of the subject entirely, was Hisoka’s recommended course of action. For the simple fact that the issue DEMANDED attention, was the very reason we give it none until they present themselves in a more appropriate fashion. So, he let the ‘dust settle’ on the uproar, for a while… He kept the conversation light, and educational, signifying that a mind/thinking/thought environment was a genuine welcome no matter the power or type! Thus, he continued his chit chat,

 

“See, Illu-Chan I was born the same year as the famous historical Chinese scholar-bureaucrat/engineer/diplomat among many other things named (Sū Sòng). He invented a clock the size of an entire room! It was modern considering the “clocks” of the times back then were known today as SUN-DIALS! Back then Illu, men wore **dresses** , called **Robes** or **Tunics** … and it was not a rebellious fashion statement. There simply were **no pants** invented yet!”

 

**Light-hearted giggles**

 

“ **SSSssss sssss**!!!! Damn Illu… Please you must help me with this… What are you feeling EXACTLY when you laugh at my words? Don’t be afraid of a wrong answer.”

 

“Hisoka! I am sorry. I really can’t laugh anymore? That is so insane. I always try to cover my laughs, I always try to suppress them, now that it makes you uncomfortable I have to try much harder.”

 

“Illumi… Please don’t say such heart-breaking things. Your laugh makes me FAR from uncomfortable. Babe, the sound of your chuckles, is one of the sounds that made my “want to experience for the rest of my life DAILY” list! It is right up there beside the others in my top three favorite sounds of all time!”

 

“Humph! Top three? That face you made sure didn’t look like a top three favorite face. What are the other two?”

 

“You are judging off of my facial expressions!? Oh, that isn’t fair! ♠ If we start judging effects good or bad based on the facial expressions we make, then I’m going to have to refuse to fuck you deeply Illu, because Mmmmm… those faces say nothing but ‘hurt me so good’ Illu you are such a sexy little minx… You know that don’t you?”

 

“Answer the question Hisoka! Quit stalling!”

 

Hisoka chuckled and put his hands up feigning hurt.

 

“Moi? Stalling?? Wow Illumi, I am genuinely hurt by this… to think you would disregard so sincere my complem—"

 

Illumi quickly had turned around slithered his body upwards, his lips met Hisoka’s words with succulent licks and wet wanting kisses. He firmly grabbed Hisoka’s shoulders, then he roughly moved his hips in circular sweeping motions

 

“Oooh gods… Illumi… Mmmmm…”

 **spoken between licks, sucks, and kisses**

“Do you feel that? Rubbing against your stomach and crotch?

*slurps*

Do you? Feel how HARD it is?

*lips scmacks*

Can you? Hmmm? Can you feel how LONG it is?”

 

“F-F-Fuck!!! How can I not Illumi?? Of course, I can. Do **you** feel the **RESPONSE** without my words? What's with the questions?”

 

“Does **this feel** like a MINX to YOU? I AM A MAN in every sense of the word Hisoka. YES, I AM your BRIDE, but I am not YOUR BITCH. Do not FORGET THAT HISOKA. DO NOT MAKE ME TAKE YOU.”

 

**Obnoxious laughter**

**FOS-FOS-FOS-FOOOOS-FOS-FOS!!!!**

 

“OOOh! oooh Kami!! Whew… Illumi!!? Take ME?!... You PROMISE? ♦ Hahahaha!! Oh my! How… cute!”

 

(Suddenly the mood goes from jovial laughter to a serious strange quietness, as Hisoka continues)

 

“Some… _one_ really _should_ teach you _something_ at least half-way useful when dealing with the likes of me hunni… oh right, the only one equipped for such a job would be… hmm… **ME**. Fine let’s begin.

Lesson number **one** = Ask vs. Assume ♦

DON’T: Never **presume** to KNOW my likes or dislikes of something unless specifically designated as such by **me**.

Lesson number **two** = Dedicate to Assimilate ♣

DO: Repeat and familiarize yourself with Lesson one, so that you may avoid humiliation. To find yourself giving a TREAT where you MEANT to give a TRICK… well that is most inconvenient is it not?

Lesson number **three** = Learning and Loving yourself ♥

DO: Try to know you better than I do. Otherwise lesson one was a waste…

Oh…

I have a question for YOU, I do not want to be labeled hypocritical after all…”

Hisoka flipped them yet again, now Illumi was lying beneath Hisoka, Hisoka laid on top of Illumi. Their faces a breath away from touching. Illumi’s eyes were very wide in a nicely induced Hisoka shock, He found himself more and more the visitor here lately.

 

“Does my Illumi-swaaaan… feel as if I think of **him** as a person of the… _female_ persuasion?”

Illumi stared as if reaching into Hisoka's mind to drive home his point as he answered,

“He just may need to make sure that Hisoka doesn’t. He has never heard the word ‘BEAUTIFUL’ used so much when defining a MALE OTHER than Kalluto-chan. Kalluto-chan **is** Beautiful… He also wears female’s clothing. He may be okay with being treated, thought of or labeled as a female or whatever… If I am not mistaken, although I do not fully understand it yet, he says he is gender-queer. He is okay being referred to as male, when he dresses as a woman he is okay with being addressed as female. He is all and none at once.  We however, are two different people. I am now and always will be **a man**. I just hope that remains good enough for you.”

“Mmmmm!!! Delicious doll of a MAN ♠… I would not have it any other way!! Hmm… this versatility… Oh, you’re going to just LOVE me for this. See once again, being around for as long as I have, has its advantages. I can read between the lines and **all** of the signs.”

 

Hisoka grabbed both of their cocks together in one of his large and capable hands. Letting them slide so wonderfully together, both of them watched and felt the other, in harmonious pleasure. While Illumi kept watching the skin slip past the other, associating it with the different sensations that the touches created, Hisoka’s eyes roamed from their cocks for a slow stroke and a half, then back up to Illumi’s lovely facial expressions for a nice sensuous stroke and a half. Watching Illumi slowly come undone right in front of him, he finally said,

“Yeeeees, see Illumi… I LOVE your COCK… See what touching it does to mine? Can’t you t-tell? I always have it in my mouth, because it is such a BEAUTIFUL COCK. Beauty sees no gender baby. So, you’re going to have to accept that this is your beholder’s truth. Accept the fact that to me, you are just one beautiful man.”

 

Illumi leaned forward to catch Hisoka’s lips between his, this sensual touching and intimacy made him hot and crazy with need. Illumi sucked Hisoka’s lips slowly, then breathed against them,

 

“H-Hisoka…”

 

Hisoka LOVED the way he kissed him, he sucked Illumi’s lips back, returning the warm licks and subtle suckling. He spoke in between the hot heaviness between them, never taking his lips to far away, sneaking words between nibbles of tongue, slurping of lips,

 

“ **Is it okay Illu?**

_*supple lip caressing*_

**Can I see you that way?**

_*playful bottom lip nibble*_

**Will you be MY DEFINITION of BEAUTIFUL?**

* _long slow tongue lapping at the roof of his mouth_ *

**Pleeeease Swan? My Shinigami?**

_**Illumi throws his head back and moans as Hisoka picks up the speed of stroking, Hisoka sucks his chin**_

Illumi… do you **want** to fuck me? I will put it ON you if you desire it… I am MORE than comfortable with ALL of me and **what** I am.”

************** **♥** **H &I ** **♣** ***************

**-YESTERDAY-**

**Feitan** **:** NEXT time use that pea sized organ rattling around inside of that thick skull of yours called a BRAIN. I KNOW MY BRIDE IS BEAUTIFUL and BREATHTAKINGLY STUNNING. That is why I can’t stay TOO mad at you, because I’m looking into his deep lavender eyes right now… and I am being reminded of how **hard** I fall in love with him, like it was brand new **every time** I stare into them… Ah! He **does** steal your breath... away... doesn’t he?...

Feitan didn’t realize it but he was leaning into Kalluto, and drawing Kalluto in like a magnet with each word, and each breath… Next thing you know they were hungrily lapping and kissing, and sucking one another’s mouths, hands groping as if the phone, the NEPHEW and the mission all had just disappeared… Until…

**Itameru** **:** ErrrHeeem!!!! EWWWW!! GET A ROOM! THERE IS A MINOR PRESENT… I SWEAR this family is so disturbingly CARELESS when it comes to getting dirty in front of kids… First _mom and dad_ , then **mom** and **grandpa** , and _now you an_ \--”

Kalluto and Feitan **FROZE** ….

 

**-LATER ON THAT EVENING-**

Feitan laid in the big King-sized bed flat on his back alone, with his fingers interlocked where the base of his skull meets the top of his spine for support, his elbows out at his sides. His eyes were closed, he took a deep breath, just wanting to relax all of the stress of the day away. He was spent and very tired, it had been a long day and night. Taking a few more intentional slow deep breaths in and out he began to find peace in the darkness. Behind his eyelids he saw dark cyan, a bluish-green color, as he calmed the greenish hue left him with a crisp cyan blue instead. It represented a coolness that comforted him, then he relaxed even more. The cyan blue quickly settled into a lovely turquoise. Feitan was mostly certain that a notable pattern was emerging with the shifting of the colors behind his eye-lids. He deepened his breaths as he concentrated his attention to a very subtle precursor in the form of heat, as the hue changed. There! It happened again, from the nice cool turquoise blue, into slightly warmer light azure still of the blue persuasion. Such a delicate transformation.

Feitan allowed that light azure have his attention long enough to again feel a slight rise in temperature. It began with a warming tingle in his toes and quickly worked its way throughout his body, after the warmth washed over him he noticed that warm sun-like feeling had not only touched and affected him but the light azure as well! Now it was sky blue. Feitan again marveled at the slight change. He tried to recall the iciness of the turquoise if only to compare it to the warmer sky blue. He began to also experience a slight feeling of anticipation somewhere deep inside of himself as he focused on the sky blue. The strange thing is he could not zero in on why exactly. As he resolved to not anticipate anything, just to enjoy the smoothness of the sky blue before him, the warmth returned with a bit more heat this time rolling through his body more noticeably. The feeling seemed to be accompanied this time by a light static feeling. It made his breath hitch, as he certainly was not expecting such an intensified feeling. It was not a bad feeling just very unexpected.

That is when he noticed his sky blue was no longer. It had changed into a color called cornflower. This brought about a very happy feeling to his heart, and a grin to his lips, this color was beginning to look familiar. Familiar in the most wonderful way. Anticipation pushed aside, it was replaced now by desire. He **wanted** the next wave of heat to hit him. He bit at his lip, and his breathing became less relaxed and performed more so under the command of desire. Of course, now that he knew which color was next and wanted to see it more than anything, it was slow to show up! He was still even happy with the delay. He knew if there was a delay he must be correct about his new expectation!

Alas, his expectation only led him to a curious disappointment. Instead of the color he logically assumed was next, what he received upon his return from the sweat inducing waves of heat that all but smothered him; was the sight of purple daisy colored waves! A frown crinkled his eyebrows, a sinking feeling pulled at his heart strings. He thought disappointingly,

_~ How did I fuck that up? I know this pattern and sequential scheme like the back of my hand! Purple Daisy??? That was NOT next on the color wheel! Not coming from turquoise to cornflower like it did… I don’t get it, my gateway to heaven should have been next!! I got ROBBED! ~ _

His muscles tensed, and the deep relaxed breathing no longer existed. Suddenly there was a violent tremor that shook Feitan, the heat was extreme it was no longer comforting, it was stressful and uncomfortable instead. After the inner quake settled he noticed the surrounding color was now even further from his desired destination point. He thought,

_~ Prickly Pear!!!?? Oh, hell no!! At this rate I will never get to heaven’s gate!! At this rate… I-I oh… at this rate I may end up in hell…~_

 

Feitan began to feel panic in his chest, he could not focus. He felt the onslaught of another tremor, that is when he got on his knees. He clasped his hands over his neck, tucking himself downward into a protective ball. The tremor did not start as the last one did, instead there was a deep rumble he could feel starting deep beneath the place where he crouched down, bracing himself he squinted his eyes tight, and even with the tucking of his head and clenching of his eyes he _sensed_ a VERY bright light all around him. He felt that the rumbling had been somehow suspended and was pretty sure without having to raise his head that the room was filled with a blinding brightness. He waited in the position for a moment, before he decided to try to stand and see what was going on around him. Something was very different about his surroundings. Just as he unclenched his muscles and prepared to lift his head he heard a voice clearly say,

_~I would not do that just yet if I were you, not if you ever want to use your eyes to see again. Not just yet. I had to surround you completely and fly you away from hell's gateway. My current appearance is in its most native form. I did not have time to put on my mask. What were you doing way over there? I thought you were coming… going for a special visit into heaven’s realm? ~_

Keeping his eyes shut tightly in compliance, Feitan found he was very intrigued by this sound. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but there was a certain echo pitch that threw him off. He was thankful for being rescued certainly, at the same time however he was curious about so much. Who was this creature? Where were they taking him? How did they know he was trying to get to heavens gateway? How did they know he was about to fall into hell's gateway? Why did they save him? He leads with an answer because why would this powerful creature answer him without getting any cooperation first? He WAS being rescued here.

_~Great question… ma’am? … sir? ... Uh… I  actually **was** headed to the heavenly gateway as a matter of fact! I was one stop away when the oddest thing happened! ~_

_~Kal is fine, and let me guess, you recognized the pattern because you had actually been through heavens gateway before and so you started DESIRING. You had a strong, building, DESIRE for the shift to come and the longer it took, the more you began to WANT it… and when ‘it’ arrived at last… you realized you had OVERSHOT the destination point, thus becoming increasingly irritable which subsequently had you sliding even further away. Does that about sum it up? ~_

The ‘light-bringer’s’ voice was breathy, with light masculine sounds, heavier feminine tones, quite the exotic swelling mixture, the sounds literally sent chills throughout Feitan’s body. Each silky word that he? -she?... Kal spoke felt like he was being massaged by hands wearing the most exquisite, exotic, erotic silk gloves ever made!

_~Wow… when you say it; it sounds like a tourist fantasy dream vacation through paradise! Heh! Like somethin' GOOD actually almost happened to me! Feh! You should consider going into sales there Kal! I’ll bet you could sell water to a drowning man!! Errr… but umm y-yes that about sums it up alright… Hey Kal, h-how did you find me anyways? W-where are you taking me now? That is… if you don’t mind my asking… ~_

As Feitan finished asking, he felt a powerful shift in pressure. He had not realized when it was removed (most likely because he was terrified about becoming hell's newest ‘community condom’/permanent resident!!) but the ground had been physically removed?? Some how... He had been either placed on something very solid and large, or suspended in a non-impact zero-gravity limbo. A most curious sensation! It was very difficult to assess without the intake data from his eyes. The returning pressure was the only indication and proof that they (Feitan and the ‘light-bringer’) had traveled at all! Not even sound could lend a helping hand here! Feitan was absolutely eager about opening his eyes now for sure! Yet again his actions were thwarted by words of caution,

 

_~I will and would love to answer all of your questions Feitan. As I do I want your gaze to fall upon my face, taking in as much of me as humanly possible. If you should look upon my face as it is now however, that is... in native form without my mask, we unfortunately will never get the honor of that experience. Please be patient. Now that you are in safety’s arms once more, I can say this much for now, I found you because in ‘here’ I can ALWAYS hear you. Inside of ‘here’ I can’t NOT hear you. Earlier when you overshot your exit the first time for example you exclaimed:_

**“~** **_I know this pattern and sequential scheme like the back of my hand! Purple Daisy?! That was NOT next on the color wheel! Not coming from turquoise to cornflower… ~”_ **

_Based on your tone ALONE not to mention the actual directions that you gave, I knew exactly what had happened, and where it happened. I have heard of and even seen others go through the same thing many times. I raced as fast as I could down to catch you. I have never had the opportunity nor the occasion to fly so fast in all of my existence! It was actually quite exhilarating! ~_

_~H-How did you know my name?? W-Who the hell are you? WHERE the HELL am I? ~_

_~LISTEN. And listen wisely, we do not have much time left here Feitan, certainly not enough time to calm you from a place of panic, nor do we have time enough for me to gain your trust here. Therefore, the logical thing here is for YOU to trust yourself. That is the route we must take until you can SEE me. Please answer the questions and follow your gut now. True or False? You were afraid BEFORE I showed up because you feared falling further into a Hell gate? ~_

 

_~TRUE. ~_

 

_~ Good, okay next: TRUE OR FALSE?_

_Since you feared that gate and what may be on the other side BEFORE I arrived too your rescue, can you safely agree that it was NOT I who suggested or introduced that fear into your mind? ~_

_~INCONCLUSIVE._

_You are a powerful being. I cannot “safely” agree about ANYTHING when it comes to what powers you may or may not have over my mind, you ARE using telepathy inside of my thoughts to communicate, or did you think I had not noticed? ~_

 

_~ Beautiful, brilliant mind. I hope to always be by your side. You are so intelligent, it is a very… stimulating quality you have… Okay I will reroute my method of reasoning. ~_

_~Ha! YOU see my answer to be stimulating? Sheesh! You sure do remind me of someone… close to my heart. Proceed. ~_

_~In the beginning of your journey to the heaven’s gate, you were focused on a type of deeper breathing, as the colors began to move you towards it, this was soon accompanied by a …warmth of sorts. TRUE or FALSE? ~_

 

~ _TRUE_. ~

_~ I have already established that the desire, the wanting as you approached the gate, one stop away was where things took a turn for the negative. Based on that, TRUE or FALSE?_

_When the desire and WANT took over, the DEEP breathing method was INTERRUPTED and replaced with a more “excited, quickened” type of breathing. Almost like when you are enjoying the foreplay's of sex ~_

  _~WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW about how I breathe during foreplay hentai mother fucker!!? ~_

 

************** **♥** **H &I ** **♣** ***************

"...Illumi… do you **want** to fuck me? I will put it ON you if you desire it… I am MORE than comfortable with ALL of me and **what** I am....”

**_**********_ _♠_ _PUSH ♦ **********_**

 

Illumi froze. He just stilled so completely as if dropped into dry ice suddenly. Hisoka released their cocks. Just to prove his seriousness of the question he just asked, and to further blow Illumi’s mind by letting him deeper into his world of kink, he stood upon the bed, he turned sideways. He bent over at his waist. With his eyes never leaving Illumi’s he reached between his own cheeks and felt around for his silicone ring. Once he had it, his index finger curled around the ring, he pulled. Illumi’s mouth gaped bigger in astonishment as pink silicone balls seem to leisurely and magically * _POP_ * out from inside of Hisoka’s asshole one after another.

There were approximately eight pink balls total. The first was almost the size of a golf ball. Just slightly smaller. The balls decreased in size as he deliberately continued to pull the pink silicone cord that connected the balls together out of himself one… by one ever so slowly. The last was the size of a pea. Hisoka slowly stood back upright, still never breaking eye contact with Illumi. He licked hungrily at his lips, and mentally ate up the look on Illumi’s face. Hisoka’s eyes were so low and seductive, a light smile on his face. He walked back over to Illumi’s lap and straddled the lower half of Illumi’s long legs. Leaning backward and using both of his hands he began sliding them both up his velvety sac, and further up the length of his cock. Alternating hands to keep his anus exposed. He watched Illumi’s eyes travel to Hisoka’s obviously well-prepared anus. Every excited breath visible at the rise and falling of his chest. With one hand Hisoka held his sac up out of Illumi’s way, using his other hand he began fingering his own puckered hole. First just around the ring, then he lightly tapped at the entrance with one finger.

“Mmmmm… Illumi. We consummated our bonds, so why can’t I hear or feel anything from you right now? I am offering to you, my body. I have no idea how you feel about this **besides** shocked. Speak to me swan.”

 

_~ May I t-touch you Hisoka? ~_

 

_~ How adorable! We are bonded, I wouldn’t tease you with this and **not** want you in every way. My body is your playground. Play the way a MAN should, snuff out that insecurity once and for all. Do what you will. ♦ ~_

Illumi felt very excited by this proposition, before this he had no idea whether he wanted to be inside of Hisoka or not. This was a side of Hisoka he had never seen, so the fact that he knew him all of these years, and he could STILL blow his mind with something new, excited him greatly. He certainly was not repulsed by what he just witnessed. Did he want to fuck Hisoka? He had never fucked anything (with his cock anyways.) With both hands, Illumi slid his eight in total fingers beneath Hisoka’s ass cheeks, using his thumbs, he pressed and pulled apart the skin surrounding the ridges of Hisoka’s well lubricated and twitchy hole. Hisoka tried not to throw his anus upon those thumbs, Illumi could see how difficult this was for Hisoka, and so he asked,

“Mmmm Hisokaaaa, Ooooh my…It would appear as if you have needed… for far to long. I know these twitchy movements. I’ve seen them in the mirror. How long have you worn these beads inside of you? Have you owned them the entire time I have known you? Are they always in there like this? Why would you suffer silently? Why wouldn’t you **come** to me and let me help you?”

Before Hisoka could answer the questions Illumi slid his middle finger into Hisoka without warning. Hisoka gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion, actual skin of someone else touching his insides… Oh it **had** been far to long. Illumi, cocked his head to the side. His long dark hair falling to that side of his face. A light grin dusted the corner of his lips, he could feel Hisoka’s muscles grip and release his finger. He twisted his finger by turning his hand from palm up to palm down. He twisted his finger inside this way until Hisoka’s face was a nice beet purplish red, and his bottom lip bled from biting it so hard. The blood drop traveled down his chin. Illumi watched it drip slowly. Illumi’s attention was split now between the blood drop on Hisoka’s chin, his clenching asshole around his finger, and his pulsing erection that seemed to be way on board with “Helping Hisoka’s Hole” he said,

“Oh Hisoka, so stoic… look at what you’ve done to your pretty pink lips… I should get that…”

Illumi reared himself backward so he could launch himself forward. In one swift slick movement, Illumi not only reared his body back, but he also withdrew his middle finger just to the tip. Upon his propelled motion forward, he stuck his tongue out, and simultaneously added his index finger to the party. His face was mere inches from the slow blood drop on his chin, when both fingers pushed in. 

“Aaah Gaaad!!! Illumi!!!!!”

“Oooh I am sorry Hisoka, did that hurt? Oh, my goodness… your so warm inside, so tight in there… I would think wearing those beads so often would make you… I don’t know… looser? You know it makes sense why you OVERSEXUALIZE everything now… You always have a tiny secret tease session between you and your prostate going on! Don’t you? No fucking wonder you have no control over your erections. Is it even ABOUT how strong they are really? Maybe your dick gets so hard when those little beads dust your sweet spot at the riiiight angle…”

As he spoke he began scissoring his fingers inside of his quivering hole. Turning his wrist and moving his fingers apart and close while still palm up, and palm down motions. He was not only preparing Hisoka, he was also looking for something very specific. He found it just as he ended his sentence. As he spoke the word “angle” He pressed on the spot that caused a deep shutter as he passed by it.

Hisoka cried out in a heavenly bliss filled bellow, as that sensation took his whole body to Nirvana. Warm honey poured over him from head to toes, as Illumi pressed intentionally against his spot, and licked the blood from his chin. He had wrapped his arms around Illumi, crossing his forearms against Illumi’s back, pulling Illumi close as possible into him, he rocked hard back and forth taking Illumi with him.

“Illu!!! Please… Please tell me you’ve decided that this is what you want!! Please say you WANT me… PLEASE ILLU…Please say you want ALL OF ME… Please you’ll have me…”

“What kind of fool do you take me for? HOW do you want it?”

That was ALL the permission Hisoka needed. He used his core muscles to flip him and Illumi out of the “sloppy straddle” they currently were in. Hisoka positioned himself so he was half way sitting up. Mostly his upper body was angled so that it was not completely flat. He used his Bungee Gum to snatch the lube from the dresser. He applied it generously to Illumi’s dick. Illumi’s breath made a sharp intake sound as Hisoka’s fingers slid up and down his shaft, swirling his thumb around the contours of his swollen dribbling head. Illumi cautioned,

“THAT is ENOUGH. You need to stop. I won’t be able to fuck to thoroughly if you proceed much further.”

 “Mmmm… Your right I’m sorry. I told you I just have a thing for your pretty cock… once I start touching it, I want to taste it so badly…”

“Well FUCK… You’re just going to have to wait!! Stop TALKING LIKE THAT HISOKA!!”

 

_**CHUCKLES LOUDLY! **_

 

“Whaaat?!! You never had a problem with how I spoke before!! Why now? Oh wait… this is a different type of virginity loss for you isn’t it!!? That’s right! You’ve never been _sheathed by a meat sleeve_ , have you?”

Illumi lost his patience and began to lose HOPE that Hisoka would actually stop doing little things to tease him over that sweet edge. Using his new-found speed, he grabbed both of Hisoka’s ankles lifting them both into the air with one hand and used his other to PUSH himself into the INTENSELY hot moist, seemingly endless insides of Hisoka Morow...

 

The entire earth seemed to stop in mid spin, for both men. Hisoka was normally difficult to “shock” this must have been a very easy guard-free day for him because shock flowed fairly effortlessly. His back arced as he was filled. He had been “Taco’ed” All of his weight was on his tail bone; his forehead met his knees.

Illumi was engulfed my sweet hot tightness. Surrounding him completely. If he ever felt like a present, this certainly was competitive of any previous such feelings. His cock was literally gift wrapped inside of Hisoka. He recalled, the times he was penetrated by Hisoka, how Hisoka mostly always waited for him to adjust to being impaled. He had no idea, it was going to require the kind of self-control that it did to keep from bucking wildly, it was getting harder by the second.

“I-Illu… I know this is difficult for you, thank you for your control, I need for you to ease up on the hold you have on my ankles. I can feel the burn letting up, I will ease your desire very soon, I just need to shift off of my tail bone a bit.”

Illumi, only nodded, he felt to good to protest, or think. As soon as Illumi backed his grip up off of Hisoka’s ankles Hisoka felt the green light! With his legs still up in the air, he reached Illumi’s ass cheeks. He gripped them each ass cheek in each hand firmly He literally, began to push and pull him  VIGOROUSLY into his hole at insane speeds! It took Illumi off guard at first, but he was no slouch! He caught up to Hisoka’s guided and desired speed. He never felt so USED in his life! It was a good thing that he did not mind being Hisoka’s personal dildo. The only drawback was that he wouldn’t last much longer like this and he didn’t want to leave the moaning mess of a man he had the pleasure of being inside of unfulfilled.

 

_~Hisoka! I am going to cum if you don’t slow down! ~_

  _~Ooooh FUCK Meeeee…. Ooooh not before I… DO…. Oh, Kami right the-er-eeee…~_

 

Hisoka had Illumi pounding at his prostate at the perfect angle, this way he came with no hands viciously. Illumi was glad to see this because it gave him permission to release himself, deep inside of Hisoka as Hisoka’s hole contracted tighter around his sensitive head.

 

**PURE. BLISS.**

**~T.B.C.~**

* * *

**~ANYTHING x FOR x YOU~  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAAAAK That was FUN to write!!!! Whooo!!! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!! Again, If you were at all interested in the interactive color wheel from Feitan's strange journey you can simply Google The Martian Colour Wheel to follow along his path and be clued in on jokes of color reference as this saga continues next time!


	17. ~ HOSTILE x TAKEOVER x (sort of) ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn with lots of plot. What can I say? I can't get enough of this hentai stuff!! Hiso/Illu sexathon continues between, during, and possibly after a hostage situation develops! Fei/Luto have some light BDSM friction burn playtime as a distraction remedy for hurtful family life drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo~ Hooo! The weekend is here and SO AM I! Here to deliver some hot steamy feel good into your hentai mind!! Grab your icy lemonades, frozen towel for the back of your sweaty neck, take your heart meds, and put those kids in BED! THIS chapter is a:
> 
>  
> 
> **SLIPPERY WHEN WET**  
> 
> 
>   
>  PRODUCTION! ~+( ^ y ^ )+~  
> 
> 
> **FOR: ♠TOUCHING-SAMA♥**   
> 
> 
>   
>  May your HisoIllu dreams stay hot and wet always.  
> 
> 
> **GLOSSARY QUICK-GUIDE**   
> 
> 
>   
>  * M.I.A. =Missing In Action
> 
> * Viens dans mon amour = French. (yes dirty birdie... you know who is speaking french in here! hehehe!) Translation: Come inside my love (mmmm steamy scene!!)
> 
> * Otōto = Japanese. Translation:Younger Brother
> 
> * Ojiisama = Japanese. Translation: Grandfather with honorific attached.
> 
> THAT is All for Translations. If I missed anything, and your fingers work, and you want clarification... please speak up! I know folks out there think I bite... (okay I can't lie... I do bite... and I kinda like it! xD ) but I will behave long enough to answer any inquiry... in a civilized manner. (^ . -)
> 
> XXX*XXX*XXX*ADULTS. ONLY. PLEASE. *XXX*XXX*XXX  
> NSFW!  
> ADULT BY THE AGE OF CONSENT IN YOUR LANDS.  
> XXX*XXX*XXX SMUTTY YAOI SHIP FULL STEAM AHEAD!!!  
> .  
> ..  
> ...
> 
> LET'S PLAY.
> 
> ...
> 
> ~x(^ . ^)x~

**CHAPTER 17**

**~ HOSTILE x TAKEOVER x** **(sort of) ~**

 

Hisoka’s body collapsed wet, and sweaty on top of Illumi’s. His wrist still bound together with Bungee gum, dropped over the top of Illumi’s head, his arms locking the upper half of their bodies into a close proximity. Hisoka turned his face away from Illumi so the back of his sweat soaked pink locks tickle dusted Illumi’s cheek near his lips. His hair moving in sync with his hard and vigorous breaths. As he gained control of his excitement, he willed himself to take slower deeper breaths. Ultimately to slow his heart down. His ecstasy drowned in concentrated endorphins, his pupils dilated, his skin flush and hot pink in certain areas. He has never felt MORE… _ALIVE_.

His lower half was still kind of frozen in a pleasure lock. He loved so much the thrilling burn in his thigh muscles right now, the tingling buzz traveling throughout the powerful pulsating muscle groups, it was far more intense or invigorating than ANY training he had undertaken! Even the bottom of his feet hurt. Balancing all of his body weight on his heels for two hours was the culprit. He was kept in a rear facing position with the heels of his feet planted into Illumi’s thighs which he kept a shoulder width apart for the majority of it. His wrists restrained and locked together by his very own signature restraints and those bungee cuffs were attached to a larger bungee gum cord, which was knotted over, under, and through style around a weight training bar, which laid securely across the inside of Illumi’s secret (but currently opened) loft hatch within the ceiling.

He was very pleased at the moment, pleased and extremely grateful for the sadistic ways of the Zoldyck assassins training habits. Hisoka never DREAMED that the torture geared mind of Illumi would rescue him in such a way as they did THIS day, he never dreamed that he would ever be overtaken by his own unintentionally ignored desires, lying far too dormant for far too long. He was a fool to think that after all of this time, he could just be railed for a hot ten minutes and the boil would be lowered to a simmer. A fool indeed. He was nowhere near prepared for the **tantrum** the ignored god inside of him **did** throw after it felt, **not** satisfied for the much-needed touch, but TAUNTED instead. Teased with a full-fledged meal after being damn near starved to DEATH every single painful day for hundreds of years was NOT going to quietly “fade away” today.

Both Illumi and Hisoka were to spent to speak or move, they laid there pleased exhausted and still shocked, when Illumi thought to himself and to Hisoka,

_~This is unbelievable… how did things go from two to twenty so quickly!? My mind is still trying to catch up! ~_

_~One would never have guessed that by your incredible performance! You were brilliant swan, as soon as I can move I am going to express my gratitude!_ _♦ ~_

_~You are a machine if you can even THINK about sex after that!! Of course, you were practically MISSING like, really M.I.A. for about ninety-five percent of it! That had to be strange to see it and not feel anything! Wow! ~_

They both even mentally drifted off into silence thinking about the odd details of everything that had just transpired.

 

**_~FLASHBACK TWO HOURS EARLIER~_ **

 

Illumi laid there searching his freshly made memories. His thoughts drifted to the events from just moments ago. To that pivotal point where he got the first hint that something was very wrong. At this point however, he was unsure if ‘very wrong’ was accurate, he just knew that something was definitely OFF at least about this entire taking. He had never even taken anyone in this way before today, and yet he knew something was definitely amiss. As his fingers combed through Hisoka’s damp pink pixie cut hair, he replayed the steamy sex scene still fresh in his mind, damp on his skin, trying to figure out what was so odd about this OTHER than the fact that he never thought in a million and one years, that he would feel the heat and tight suction, marvel of a man hole belonging to Hisoka Morow.

Hisoka:

“Mmmm… Your right I’m sorry. I told you I just have a thing for your pretty cock… once I start touching it, I want to taste it so badly…”

Illumi:

“Well FUCK… You’re just going to have to wait!! Stop TALKING LIKE THAT HISOKA!!”

Hisoka:

“… this is a different type of virginity loss for you isn’t it!!? That’s right! You’ve never been sheathed by a meat sleeve, have you?”

 

Illumi recalled losing patience and losing HOPE that Hisoka would actually stop doing little things to tease him over that sweet edge. Thinking of that, right there was when things first felt… odd he began to wonder if Hisoka or some part of him was pushing him to cum early on purpose.

 

_~…but why would he? He is the one that brought this up. Wouldn’t he want it to LAST if he missed it so much? ~_

This was the first of the series of recollection that he flagged in his mind as “odd”. He went over the next part of his recent recalled memory in slow motion on purpose. Wanting to burn every quiver into his immortal mind. It was that very first moment of being engulfed in sweet hot tightness, surrounding him completely. He recalled feeling born again as if his cock was literally gift wrapped inside of Hisoka FOR Hisoka and himself. He recalled having no idea, it was going to require the kind of self-control that it took to keep from bucking wildly, how difficult it was to maintain restraint, and for what? To have it all fucked right out of him anyways? He could hear the sultry voice heavy with rolling lust breathe out to him, in his mind

Hisoka:

“I-Illu… I know this is difficult for you, thank you for your control, I need for you to ease up on the hold you have on my ankles. I can feel the burn letting up, I will ease your desire very soon, I just need to shift off of my tail bone a bit.”

 

Illumi remembers only nodding, feeling too good to protest, or to think, he remembers after he complied feeling… TRICKED. Hisoka’s sweet soft sounds as if he were vulnerable and tender! The whole ‘ankle damsel plea’ was to get him to release control, he NOW knows… In slow motion he recalls those strange and precious seconds, as soon as he eased his grip up off of Hisoka’s ankles He heard a strange deep demonic sound, and then just for a split second it flashed! Another face!? It shadow-surfaced to the top of Hisoka’s face!! It was like a flash overlay that happened for just a split of a second! Having an eidetic memory allowed him to freeze parts of memory and examine them as one could with a still framed image.

At this very moment he had frozen an image of Hisoka’s face, particularly his eyes as frame by stilled frame he watched his iris change from yellow orbs to golden vertical slits! He had a feral look in his faced for one brief moment, he threw his head back and roared?

_~ We cannot ‘un-ring that bell’ marker number two goes here without a doubt. Definitely something to be added into the great pile of X-Files. What is happening? ~_

He continued his mental journey, scanning for the oddities, trying to piece together any plausible explanation for whatever the hell was going on with Hisoka.

 **1************ **♣ HELL x IN x UR-ANUS?** **♠*********8**

 

**_~ LAST TIME ~_ **

Feitan lays in the big King-sized bed flat on his back alone, with his fingers interlocked where the base of his skull meets the top of his spine for support, his elbows out at his sides. His eyes were closed, he took a deep breath, just wanting to relax all of the stress of the day away.

**Things took a turn for the strange! Feitan ended up in some odd rainbow hell, being rescued by a possibly angelic creature that went by the name of Kal.**

**Kal:**

_~ I have already established that the desire, the wanting as you approached the gate, one stop away was where things took a turn for the negative. Based on that, TRUE or FALSE?_

_When the desire and WANT took over, the DEEP breathing method was INTERRUPTED and replaced with a more “excited, quickened” type of breathing. Almost like when you are enjoying the foreplay's of sex ~_

 

Feitan:

_~WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW about how I breathe during foreplay hentai mother fucker!!? ~_

 

**~…AND NOW… ~**

 

**Kal:**

_~ Please… Do not allow your anger to become…_

**_Aroused…_ **

_…It isn’t personal, it is normal. Just think about it. The rapid breathing, the fight for control, the rolling heat, the light static shocks all over your body. Not exactly PAINFUL, definitely more PLEASURABLE. The driving WANTING NEEDING feeling that almost drives you crazy… Sweetheart, heaven’s gate_ **induces** _euphoria. The sexual appetites that you have are **amplified** it is merely a symptom of the gate… THINK about the symptoms you had as you passed it and traveled closer to the Hell gate, quite the opposite… right? ~_

 

**Feitan:**

_~Well… That is right… which means you already know that my breathing cycle was interrupted as I got one step away from my heavenly gate… So, what is the POINT? ~_

 

_~The point being, what I already know is irrelevant to what you NEED to know, but obviously do not. These questions are not for MY benefit but for YOURS. I live in this realm. YOU do not. I know how to travel this realm without harm or danger, YOU on the other han-- ~_

_~Okay… OKAY I get it, I GET IT!!! So, the breathing… I will assume you brought this up because it was a point of reference where things changed. Is that… was that the REASON I overshot the gate?? ~_

 

 _~ Very good. The Breathing BRINGS you to this place. It MOVES you through it as well. Your goal should be identical to that of a Tantric sex rhythm. The more oxygen that is gathered and brought_ **_in_** _through the journey, the bigger and better the explosion of absolute pleasure… OR …the better you are propelled into heaven’s gate, the further away you are from the other. You know those people you refer to as “crazy hippies” the ones that speak of “raising your vibration” and the such? Well, you’ll want to thank them and start taking notes, because the LOSS of vibration is EXACTLY what almost sent you to that last floor. If you think of your color wheel as a map and apply this factor you may see, as the oxygen saturation intake DECLINED, the further DOWN the color scheme you went! You literally dropped one down and three away from Heaven’s gate the first time. The second time you dropped down a second floor and then went three_ **more** _hues AWAY. That is a grand total of eight hues away from your original destination. The downward slides as in your world happen faster with momentum! I say all of that to show you how quickly one can be tossed off balance and flipped into perdition! If you thought the first eight steps happened quickly, the last ten would have blown your mind! ~_

_~Last… ten? Eighteen? That is ALL? That would mean that there were **only** Eighteen steps between Heaven and Hell's gates!?? Shit!! Maybe you guys should consider MOVING it for poor lost guys like me?? I mean that is not a lot of room for failure there!! Is there a DIFFERENT gate I can try and go through? I do not want to risk falling in there again! ~_

 

_~There indeed are MANY gates which you could go through. We have tried to build many gates to distance ourselves away from Hell's gates, Alas, there is NO where we can build a gate that does not place us exactly eighteen steps away from another hell gate. In every direction attempted the result has always been the same. We learned that there is a natural order to these things. The lords of hell did not even BUILD the gates eighteen adjacent steps away from every gate we attempted to build. The gate to the opposite end builds itself simultaneously. ~_

 

_~WHAT!!?? WHY??!! That is INSANE!!!~_

 

_~We figured through experiencing everything connected to the universe, that as I said before, there is a natural order to things. Humans across time seem to get this somewhat. They invent catch phrases to depict this over time, such as: “What goes **UP** must come **DOWN**.” Also “There is a THIN line between **LOVE** and **HATE**.” Even your solar system obeys the natural order if you think about it, “The DARKEST of **NIGHT** is just BEFORE the **DAWN**.” You see? This is why you must orchestrate CONTROL over your breathing and emotions to get through Heaven’s gate~_

 

_~Damn it! I get “Natural order” but just out of curiosity… why EIGHTEEN? WHY? ~_

 

_~Does it REALLY matter? If you really MUST know, the boss of that world beyond the Hell gate has his own calling card number. You humans know it well… six-six-six? Sound familiar? Add those up and what do you get? Eighteen. Everything here is VERY symbolic. For instance, I will bet you cannot guess where your next stop would have landed you. Would you like to take a guess anyway? ~_

 

_~Well, if I were to go by pattern… I would guess, dark brown? It is next on the scheme. If down one and three over is the pattern. ~_

 

_~That is what the sliders wanted everyone to think! Which is why that is NOT the directions or the space where this Hell gate lands. The sliders have a depraved since of humor and orchestrated this fall so that on the last drop it symbolizes the fact that you are headed in the WRONG direction, so after the last drop you get one more spin but COUNTER-CLOCK wise, and the steps must add up to eighteen and there are no more levels to fall. So, with the eight you already took plus the one drop, you have nine counter-clockwise slides to take. Hell's gate lands at the very bottom of Uranus Which happens to be Dark Sea Green, right above the “black hole”. ~_

 

_*Feitan laughs*_

_**miff-miff-miff**_

_~Come ON… Kal You are lucky I cannot open my eyes right now You… are JOKING right? ~_

 

**_~HARDLY. ~_ **

_~Great… You’ve just pushed my DRIVE button Kal. I WILL see you on the other side of that gate because my resolve is stronger than EVER…  To SEE you look me in the eye and say that whole “Uranus directional” spiel again… WITH a triple dog dare attached! You HAVE to say it looking me SQUARE in the eye with NO smirk on that face mask of yours!! Oh, it’s SO ON buddy!!~_

Feitan was told exactly where in the wheel he was placed Kal said he brought him back two colors before things went wrong. So that Feitan had at least one practice step. Once more from the light azure he would start. Kal wished him luck and took his leave to hopefully see him on the other side. Kal signaled to Feitan that it was okay to finally open his eyes. He more or less “relaxed” his eyes instead of opening them. Breathe, relax… definitely the plan! Sure, enough things began moving as they did before. This time being FULLY aware of the inlaid possible dangers ahead upon his arrival of the cornflower colored floor, he purposely took his mind away from what was next. He did his BEST to not desire more than what was in front of him, but to simply enjoy the step where he was. He focused on the pretty color cornflower was all on its own, instead of looking past it to what was possibly next. Deep satisfying breaths sent flutters of pleasure all over his body, his temperature rose, shocks, tantalized his senses… It did feel so good, he almost moaned out loud. The fever let up slightly, and the beads of sweat overtook him. The little trickles of moisture tickling him lightly. His stomach felt as if it were wound up in the lower regions. At last he was here… he thought to himself…

 

 _~Perfect,_ _beautiful. My Lavender. ~_

 

**************♣ H&I ♠************

 

Even though something abnormal was happening here, this was Illumi’s first time penetrating during sex, while investigation WAS important, his body betrayed the seriousness of this matter as his mind searched for more clues, the clues that needed to lead to the bigger thing that was going to start something that currently he was unaware of. He could not even imagine that they were going to be engaged in an extremely concentrated, crazed, marathon of immensely wild FUCKING.

Still he tried to concentrate. He will NEVER forget how Hisoka felt with his legs up in the air, Hisoka’s long, strong arms encircling his body at his hips, using his thumbs to trace the contours of his upper thighs, back up to his hips, and at last his thumbs pushed firmly along the split between his backside, as his four fingers slid down to reached the pout of his seat, he would never forget how it felt when he was gripped firmly by those hungry hands with subjective purpose, each meaty globe palmed perfectly! How he literally, began to push and pull him into his hole at insane speeds! The whole movement so raw and unexpected, he was truly filled with concern. He was so worried about disappointing Hisoka, that he would not last long enough to please Hisoka! He thought of Hisoka’s declaration of achievement as he crossed over into sweet bliss…

Hisoka:

_~Ooooh FUCK Meeeee…. Ooooh not before I… DO…. Oh, Ka-a-ami right th-er-eeee Ahhah!!…~_

 

How he THOUGHT that was an “ending” when REALLY, he had not even fathomed the BEGINNING of what came next. Illumi's cock hardened like steal thinking of that moment, when he released the fruits of orgasmic bliss deep into Hisoka. The feeling of Hisoka’s muscles contracting and releasing his member as he ejaculated was something more intensely incredible than words could ever describe accurately. It was just to fresh in his mind for it NOT to turn him all the way back on. Unfortunately, “Hisoka” felt the rush of his arousal and moaned in his own arousal feeling Illumi’s dick jerking slightly, as if knocking on his backside for entrance.

 

“Mmmm…Illumi… *Viens dans mon amour.”

 

Illumi was not sure of what to do, his mind told him to wait and see what the deal was with Hisoka before putting himself in a vulnerable position with something potentially dangerous…

_~RIGHT… because I am Mr. Play it Safe. I NEVER do anything “potentially dangerous” Tsh! ~_

He threw all caution to the wind at that point, rubbing his face into Hisoka’s hair, reaching for his cock in front of both of them. He squeezed and pulled his hand up Hisoka’s quickly swelling dick, as he humped his body back and forth loving the slapping feeling of hitting Hisoka’s ass. Hisoka was beside himself with burning needing want. It felt as if someone poured gasoline on him and struck a match at his feet.

“Fuck me Illu!! Fuck it, fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me now!!!”

While Hisoka did not want to leave the stroking of Illumi’s hand he wanted to be dicked down so much more. He decided to move to all fours. He wanted to be slammed into deep. He opened himself and fingered himself, ushering Illumi inside. Pushing his ass towards its new owner hoping to lure him in. Illumi could not resist, Hisoka’s burning passion was far to contagious. Illumi stood over Hisoka’s back side. He was not going to allow himself to be used this time. Gripping Hisoka’s hips, he firmly pulled back on them, Hisoka accommodated the roughness of being slightly dragged and pushed up on his arms. Illumi had Hisoka in a wheelbarrow style. Illumi pressed into Hisoka, only having to pause to catch his breath, and to ready his mind to try and not give in to the goodness so fast. Tuning out the sounds of Hisoka was one of the greatest task needed to accomplish this. He had never heard any moan and beg so beautifully, Hisoka sounded like he wanted to cry because the position restricted his movements. His murmuring pleas was unbearable,

“Put me doooown so I can fuck my cock, put me down Illuuu… let me goooooo please, I need it, please let- let me fuck my cock please…”

His voice barely above a whisper, and this squeaking sound that felt hungry and desperate, desperate for him to release violence into his bottomless pit. The monster needed to be fed, so feed it Illumi did. He rammed into Hisoka again and again mercilessly, every slide in and out built higher and higher a stairway to the mountain of ecstasy. just as he felt he was about to burst inside of him, Hisoka had worked his legs upward to Illumi’s neck, he used his powerful calves around the sides of Illumi’s head to flip him out of his ass and over his body, it had happened so fast, Illumi scrambled in mass confusion! Before he could reclaim dominance Hisoka had impaled himself upon Illumi’s cock. Illumi yelled,

“Jerk! You just HAVE to be in control ALL of the time, don’t you?!”

Hisoka had straddled him front-facing, his feet by the sides of Illumi’s shoulders, his hands on the bed, his shoulders blades pulled back and held in place firmly by the surrounding contracted muscles. Hisoka stared down Illumi in a way that reminded him that again, something was **‘off’** here with his mate. He started to ask Hisoka if he was okay. Hisoka spoke first just as he started doing backwards pushups up and down Illumi’s dick,

(Between each pump up and down)

“JACK… ME… OFF...”

 Illumi again was bombarded with a sundry of emotion. Worried, horny, confusion, impressed, concerned, excited, awe, competitive. He jacked his man off as he was commanded as he was ridden.

 

_~I don’t even prefer being top, but if he wants me to do it, he NEEDS to surrender. ~_

 

As heavenly as it all felt, Illumi kept his “wits about him” he did not allow himself to be pulled into the blinding light part of bliss, instead he focused, and watched for the sign that Hisoka was about to be MOST vulnerable, his skill as an assassin came in handy here. To ‘numb out’ all of your own senses, lie and wait for the perfect opportunity. Now here it came, Illumi bit his lip, focused. Hisoka’s pink lips fell open, curling and primp as if he were going to cry, he throws his head back, all while still pushing his body up and letting gravity viciously pull him back down. Gravity… should be charged as an accomplice for the prostates battery.

 

~ _To bad I have to teach you how to share, your pleasure is so sexy. Being bottom myself… I know exactly what you are feeling right now, and this would’ve been an excellent orgasm my love. ~_

 

Illumi quickly let go of Hisoka’s cock half a second away from its, releasing explosion. He rocked forward, catching Hisoka’s cock between his lips. He sucked his prick for two pumps of his hot mouth before push/throwing him down hard by the center of his chest.

Hisoka's eyes shifted wildly in bewilderment, as he found himself suddenly thrown roughly on his back, with the wind knocked out of his lungs suddenly. Illumi shadow stepped over to Hisoka, using his forearm as a weight and a safety bar under the bend of Hisoka’s knees, Hisoka’s thighs were suddenly pressing against his own face.

Illumi heard that demonic growling howl, before he said,

“IF I’m TOP THAT MAKES YOU MY BOTTOM HISOKA! SUBMIT!”

He took control and drilled Hisoka’s hole until he spilled his seedy release deep inside of his mate. His body felt like a limp noodle as he allowed himself to just drop beside Hisoka. In the blur and in the height of his euphoric haze the strange demonic growls, the odd eye shifting, and the face of “The Other” that surfaced in the first sex round was momentarily forgotten.

Illumi laid there with his eyes closed so relaxed, happily shocked, blissfully unaware that he was under INTENSE observation, until a willowy whisper that was and yet was not Hisoka’s accompanied the long stroking of his hair,

 

“ _SO_ **Pre-tty**.”

 

Illumi kept his eyes closed and dismissively stated,

“Do not push your luck, I accepted “Beautiful” today already. Greed does not suit you Hisoka.”

 

“ _Greeeeeeeeed_.”

 

That is when Illumi felt the icy fingers slither down his neck. His eyes popped open and his form went from Limber to ridged almost instantly. Holding a needle to…

Hisoka’s?

…neck his pitch-black orbs scanned the familiar face he had come to fall in love with, and oddly saw a stranger inside staring out at him.

“Who ARE you? WHY are you HERE? WHAT do you WANT? WHERE IS HISOKA?”

 

**~XXX x RATED x CURE x FOR x THE x BLUES~**

  

It was so warm, and getting warmer, pulsing vibrations throbbed throughout his being. Sensitive nerves thumped and pulsed with pleasure. The Lavender looked like it was getting further away. He did not want it to go. He moaned and reached out for it. He noticed a dark spot within the lavender. A black spot?  Oh no hell had not invaded his Lavender had it? It certainly did not feel that way. The Lavender was now accompanied by one of his favorite smells. A smell that excited him thanks to nostalgia,

 

_~Mmmm… Cotton Candy… Oh damn it… yes please. ~_

 

He licked his lips hoping for a taste. The Lavender continued to pull back further and suddenly he was surrounded by a black shower, that was not wet. Feitan frowned and blinked a few good times and that is when everything slowly came into focus. A face. He saw a face! Smiling face. No Black shower. Hair! Long silky beautiful black hair. Heavens gate? Lavender! Lavender EYES…

 

“Kalluto…”

“Where you expecting to wake up to someone else?”

“N-Never! No… Not at all… I just… wow…How long have I been asleep?”

“Not that long. I thought the blow dryer would’ve woke you. You said you weren’t going to go to sleep! You fell asleep with your eyes open again you know? It is the weirdest thing when you sleep that way babes!! Seemed like you were having some pretty wild dreams too! Are you alright?”

“Dreams? Hmmm… Yes, they were pretty strange. I am more than fine… especially with you so close. Your smell and your eyes brought me up out of a strange sleep. I was almost trapped there, or so it seemed.”

“Really? Hmm… So, who is Kal? Were they a friend or foe? Shortly after saying that name you ended up breathing pretty deeply and **_this_** bad boy (patting Feitan’s erection through his tightening boxers) arose FULL throttle.”

 

Feitan was very embarrassed, he did not know what to say! He had not come fully back into his senses enough to realize he was not just barely hard but full on rock hard and throb bob hard just like Kalluto brought to his attention. Wide eyed and very red Feitan stammered looking for an excuse that did not sound made up or cheap.

 

“Kal?! The Kal… and the Hard the two aren’t related!!! The voice was, nice yes, but they never touched me! They actually reminded me of YOU!! YES! YOU babe!!! The Voice really COULD’VE been you!!”

Finding this situation very rare, and far to cute and fun to pass up playing with Kalluto chimed in playfully,

“Oh! So, the voice that had **no** face was _probably_ me, and me and my voice were NOT related to your hard-on huh? Wow. Who WAS your hard-on “related” to then hmm?”

Feitan scrambled inside of his thoughts for clarity, not noticing Kalluto was trying to hide his laughter by covering his lips with one hand, so his need to explain became intensely serious, and he said, 

“Oh! Oh no!!! I did not mean that you and my hard-on were not hand in hand!!! I am sure it was!! I mean why else would Lavender represent heaven’s gate way to me!?? See it IS you babe!! I never took a fancy to Lavend—" 

His words were cut off by Kalluto’s kiss. He giggles and sucked Feitan’s lips into his mouth.

“Shhhh… baby doll… * _Kisses kisses*_ Everything is okay _… *suckling kisses*_ I’m sorry… I’ve never seen you that flustered, I couldn’t resist… Kawaii… So cuuute!!!! Baaaaby… Here, let me help you with Moby dick down there…”

Feitan was so relieved that Kalluto was not SERIOUSLY pissed and offended, jealous or anything. He was truly not prepared to answer any questions. He now thought about it in retrospect and “Kal” did really have a LOT in common with Kalluto! He couldn’t think about it to deeply though, because he was already involved deeply somewhere else! That somewhere else didn’t seem to have a gag reflex at all!! Kalluto was amazing!! He struggled against wanting to take advantage and buck his hips, he allowed Kalluto to set the pace, tortuously slow at first, but he was just getting warmed up. Kalluto just enjoyed the feeling of Feitan’s shaft trembling between his lips. He loved first dabbing his tip with his tongue, then letting the end of the bar bell that adorned his thick long tongue dip slightly in and out of the slit in his cock, catching the precum and yo-yo lifting it up and down then back up and then dribble it all the way down Feitan’s length. Watching and feeling Feitan’s abdominal muscles clinch so tight, as his eyes crossed and rolled into the back of his head as his teeth bit shut together hard! He could see the muscles in his jaw line quiver with a quaking desire… What a sight!  It drove Kalluto crazy!! He loved pleasing Feitan this way.

Back to the DEEP end. Kalluto took Feitan all the way to the back of his throat, breathing through his nose only, he flickered the tip of his tongue alternating with the ball of the bar bell in his tongue, while suck pulling his way back up to the top. Slow drag back down flicker suck pull back up. . Feitan got thicker not longer, this was the filling thickness that turned him on so very much. He could not help arching his back and vigorously pushing forward to feel the friction of Feitan’s thigh brush up against the head of his hard-weeping penis as he became more aroused. Feitan not missing the que, used his hand to slide up Kalluto’s muscular thighs pushing up his mini pink silk night teddy, the slick material feeling so good with Kalluto’s baby soft shaved legs. It always blew Feitan’s mind how someone’s thighs could be so soft yet so muscular and firm all at once.

 

“Your body is like a DREAMLAND Kalluto… I love how your thighs are both strong and soft like this. Your skin so pampered, your muscle tone defined, lean and trained. Not ripped hard just perfectly shapely. I just wanna dive between them and lick on ‘um and then put myself between them and hump inside of you deeply…”

 

~ _This man and his filthy mouth… he WANTS to make me cum all over myself! FUCK he is so nasty… I just love it… ~_

 

Kalluto thought, he said instead,

 

“Shut uuuuuup!!! Why do you have to saaaay things like that??”

 

Kalluto didn’t know that Feitan had figured out when a red ring appeared around the lavender iris of Kalluto’s eyes. He was VERY close to coming, he was extremely turned on and it usually wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge. No matter HOW well controlled his breathing SEEMED to be. Kalluto was very good at hiding what made him spill, and what did not. He just was not _as_ good at it when it came to Feitan who took very detailed notes about these things.

 

“Did you just tell ME to ‘SHUT UP?’ You did, didn’t you? Oh, you’re going to REGRET that.”

 

Feitan quickly grabbed Kalluto and flipped him over his knee, Kalluto was not expecting this and practically lost his composure! Feitan gripped both ass cheeks in his hands squeezing them hard. He opened and closed them roughly. Then he began kneading roughly once more, while he kneaded one hard he slapped the other very hard. Then he alternated hands, then he opened both cheeks with one hand and with a flattened hand using the out side of his entire hand (on the side of his pinky finger, he slid the length of his hand vertically going with the length of his ass crack letting the roughness of his hand rub roughly against the ridges of Kalluto’s asshole. Then he started thumping at it, popping it harder and harder with his middle finger, flicking his middle finger from his thumb to get a hard, burning momentum going.

“Ooooow FUCK!! YOU NASTY PRICK!! What do you think you are DOING??!!”

 

“WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO YOUR WON TON BEGGING BODY BECAUSE ITS MINE AND I CAN!!”

 

Kalluto cried out in pleasure…

 

“Aaaaaah!! You dirty FUCK!!! HOW can you know me so well?? I HATE YOU and I love you all at once!!! DAMN YOU FEITAN!!

Feitan proceeded to suck Kalluto’s asshole hard into his mouth, before saying,

 

“I’m going to suck it until it is puckered and swollen then I am going to thump it raw… then tongue fuck it until you come on yourself. You BETTER not come a moment before all of that happens PLUS my say-so.”

Yeah. Right… there was no way Kalluto could hold out, not without a restraint of some sort, and those were in the chest across the room!! So Feitan was just going to have to learn how to shut his filthy mouth or come face to ass with rebellion! Did he really **not** think this through? He was not even restraining his hips, and Kalluto’s dick was hard and snug between Feitan’s thighs! Kalluto was smart about it though, he knew he wouldn’t get to many bucks before Feitan WOULD lock his hips down, so, he restrained himself from thrusting, oh the friction was sooo needed, but he refrained as Feitan sucked his hole until the ridges were good and raised, Feitan thumped the swollen ring ridges twice and that sting was blissfully painful, to a crazed point in Kalluto’s mind! He wanted to be fucked so badly, but he knew Feitan was in a mood to be bad, to make him suffer. THAT alone was enough to drive Kalluto over that twisted sanity/pleasure line! Then he felt Feitan jam his stiff tongue into him, that was the last straw! Kalluto yelled out and released his hips, twice was all he needed. He thrust to fast for Feitan to lock him down! He came sticky and hard between his master’s thighs…Oh the punishment for THIS was going to be BLISSFULLY BRUTAL!

 

 _*Kalluto pants & whimpers_*

 Feitan says,“Tsk-Tsk… Look… at this mess! Just look at this sticky, wet, slimy, hot, mess! Some VERY disobedient bed servant is in some serious SHIT for this **mess**. I can’t help but wonder if the bed servant is a masochistic trouble seeking little twit that **really** needs to be humiliated and BROKEN?”

“O-Or maybe… just maybe the poor masochistic bed servant has a capricious, cruel Dom who always seems to give the poor bed servant _just_ enough rope to hang himself with? Maybe the poor bed servant can’t resist in the heat of the moment and the cruel Dom knows this? Just maybe?”

“Ho-Hoouu!! CAPRICIOUS? And CRUEL?!! REALLY??!!! You make it sound almost as if the LOVING, UNDERSTANDING… even TRUSTING Dom is setting up that sneaky, horny, slut of a bed servant on PURPOSE! You know, maybe a ROPE isn’t a half bad idea! At least a scarf anyways…”

“Oh WHOA!! **Prickly Pear**! No can do Feitan. Not right now…”

 

Feitan saw and felt the worry wash over his lover. He stopped playing with the safe word utterance. His face became overshadowed with concern. He pulled Kalluto up on his lap, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close, and then caressing his cheek with one of his hands, he asked,

 

“Your really worried about him, aren’t you? There is a lot MORE going on than your Onii-san locking himself up in his bed room just to have a two day long “DO NOT DISTURB” Fuck session with his fiancé isn’t it?”

Kalluto buried his face into Feitan’s chest, he shuttered and sniffled, indicating distraught emotions having there way with his heart.

“Shhhhh… Lover… It’s okay. It is going to be okay. I am sure everything will work out fine. Try not to get to worked up, unless you know something that concretely suggest or declares that it absolutely WON’T or CAN’T be okay. If THAT is the case, then you really need to tell me babe. I can not be sufficient support, if I only have a portion of the necessary information. I understand the confidentiality clause and everything, but babe… in THIS business, and where MY BOSS is concerned, in THIS situation… you need to trust me. Anything that may be relevant to this strange sealing “hole up” action, I need to know. Who knows, maybe if we put our heads together, we can come up with solutions that no one else could! Either way, you should not have to foster the burden ALONE. I know I ain’t a Zoldyck by blood, but my LOYALTIES lie with the Zoldyck legacy, my HEART lies with a Zoldyck Doctor…”

“…And your cock lies in my Zoldyck ass…”

 

_*gasp and chuckles*_

 

“Daaaaamn!!! NOW who is being NASTY!?? Man see… people looks at ME like I’m the one who has just turned out poor “innocent” long kimono wearing Kalluto into some ten-inch “come fuck me boots” having, WAY too short mini-skirt with the WAXED butter “bite-me” butt cheeks in a red thong hanging out the bottom wearin’ hentai sex freak! They Just don’t KNOW! I’m the one who has been corrupt and turned out by YOU!! Fffftch! My poor innocent mind NEVER could have imagined or thought I would EVER see a SEXY ASS MAN opening his ass cheeks for a picture with lipstick spelling out “SPANKED” on one of them, DECORATING the outside OF HIS STILETTOS!!! Man, I STILL BLUSH when you pull them things OUT! WHERE did you even get an IDEA like that???”

Kalluto laughed and laughed… he simmered down looking “innocently” up at Feitan, with a sheepish grin on his face. Feitan shook his head, at his audacious brazen sexy bride to be.

“What am I going to DO with you Dr. Zoldyck? You are quite the handful…”

Kalluto looked downward, he bit his lower lip, attempting to hide his evil smirk. Soon after tender eyes of sincerity, followed by deeper untold truth,

“I am… very much worried about Luniisan… While that is the truth, babe I am also very hurt, and worried about mother. She is so privately prideful, which in turn _isolates_ her. She is so misunderstood, by everyone and it is her own fault. I became a doctor of mind science to better understand this entire family STARTING with her!! She has always been ‘one tough nut to crack’!!

* _chuckles in unison*_

But underneath it all, she is just lonely like anyone else. Even though I am sure wisdom has showed her by now how she has been her greatest obstacle all along, this shit that father has done to her MUST be pretty hurtful. If my Nephe… Ummm… *Otōto…

**_…Kami-Sama…_ **

If my otōto knows, she MUST know. Oh, my gods… I was just talking about father FUCKING that home-wrecking Popsicle headed bitch, but do they know that FATHER is ALSO ITAMERU’S FATHER??? I mean we’ve ALL suspected at different points in time but FUCK!!!

Oh. No….

…

Millunii-San

…

Oh, gods why?? Zeno-Sama… he just basically put ALL of father’s cards out on the table for a blast report! Zeno-Sama doesn’t even LIKE or get ALONG with mother, I guess the principal is just THAT important to *Ojiisama...

_Baby..._

I am SO ANGRY and disappointed in Father!!! This family is dysfunctional ENOUGH without his sneaky dirty SHIT  being added in!”

 

 **************** **♠** **H &I ** **♣** ***************

 

_“Questionssssssss, questions. Ssssssso many QUESTIONSSSSSSSS!!!”_

“Yes, and if you wish to live you will begin answering those many questions right away.”

“Ssssssso RUDE, Soooooo MEAN. Maybe I send Hisoka far, so far **never** return far… Maybe I stay forever.”

“You would be unwise to do such a thing, he takes very good care of that body. It takes special powers to handle that body. Power I am fairly certain you do not have. How did you get in there with him?”

“Ssssssso certain eh? Girly maaaaaaan? Ridiculous Questionssssssss. This is home EQUAL for me. Mine and Hisssss. Hisssss and mine. Only OUTSIDER here isssssss YOU.”

“Is that a fact. You wish for my LEAVE then?”

“If you behavesssss you can ssssssstay.”

“How kind. So, tell me what must be done for Hisoka to be returned SAFELY to me? There are… well things we just experienced together, the both of us… that I will only be able to do with him. So, see I need him. What must happen for him to be returned?”

“He denied me not only onccccccce, he denied me more than twiccccccce, deliver to me in full what he denied. That is my asking priccccccce.”

“Well, you wave three fingers about. Three is not only once and it is more than twice. Yet if you are who I believe you may be, I must point out that so is four, and every number after three. How can I be certain this is not a trick??”

“I will give you full control and power over the body. When I reccccceive my three, Hisoka he will belong to you and you only. You can either take full control over him forever or you may allow him to reclaim his powersssssss. The choice is all yoursssssss… This is my gift to you, if you give me what it is I sssssssseek.”

 

Illumi being the assassin that he was could not help but entertain this offer to have his husband completely at his mercy!?? How TEMPTING. Before the fantasies get to wild he asked…

 

“What exactly is it that he denied you three times anyway?”

“HahasshaaassHahahaha!! SERIOUSSSSSSSLY???! You really ssssssat here and made a deal ssssssso seriously WITHOUT knowing what it is you must deliver??? Foolish!! Foolish one!! What if you CAN’T PONY UP??”

“Don’t be ridiculous. There isn’t anything that I cannot do. It is only a matter of WILL I?”

“HM-HM-HM-HM!! Ssssssso COCK-y… mmmm… Speaking of COCK… HM-HM-HM-HM!!”

 

The demon flickered his tongue suggestively out of his mouth. Then with a nodding motion indicated his prize was set between the skin and the silk boxer brief shorts of one Illumi Zoldyck.

 

“ **YOU’RE KIDDING!”**

Illumi turned away from whom he had began to gather was the id inside of Hisoka named Gem, and tried with high hopes to reach Hisoka through their link.

  _~Hisoka? Are you in there? Can you hear me? I think Gem is out here… Are you trapped inside? Kami please talk to me... ~_

_~ **Why** didn’t I think of that? Illumi, you are so... brilliant!! Ha-Ha!  Yes! I am in here, and yes you nailed it! That IS Gem. I am so glad that I went ahead and told you about them! Gem has grown more powerful then I ever expected. I can hear everything from in here, but I can’t control my body. I can see from in here, but only what Gem chooses to look at. This is so strange. Now that I think about it, **this** is what it must be like for Gem. They only get partials of the experience. Gem is still angry about my celibacy for all that time, and now that I am active sexually again, well let’s just say they wanted me to ask you about topping me a long time ago. I guess I took to long and Gem wasn’t about to half experience it, seeing, but not being allowed to REALLY feel it. They must have gathered enough resentment energy to jump me and take the body hostage to experience what I have denied it for so long. ~_

_~WOW… And they say I am the one with issues! Hiso-kun… when you talked about Gem your “yin Gemini twin” I always thought… Oh I don’t know METAPHOR??? THIS person is REAL Hisoka!! Like really real! With their OWN separate sounds, looks, mannerisms, and FEELINGS! Babe…They said to FREE you they WANT ME to… ~_

_~I know what they want you to do, I can HEAR everything I said! I just can’t SPEAK. I was fighting so hard to gain control over my mouth in here, so I could warn you, that I didn’t think to use our link. Fortunately I don’t think Gem has access to it! ~_

_~Oh, I wouldn’t say that exactly Hun. He just doesn't have access to THIS half of it. What you are telling me and what I **feel** coming from you are very… well, opposite. ~_

_~WHAT??!! GEM is broadcasting emotion?!! How can you be sure?? Why do you say that? ~_

_~From what you just said and did just now, you are NOT pleased about Gem’s interference with our bond link right? ~_

_~Of COURSE, I am NOT pleased about that psycho broadcasting THEIR emotions from MY body to MY mate!! Why would I be?!!? ~_

_~Love, I am not ACCUSING. I am CONFIRMING to show you what I meant. I comprehend the emotion you MUST be feeling because I do know you well enough on that level to know what you **could** be feeling in this type of situation; approximately… BUT what I FEEL coming from you, and what I have been feeling EVER SINCE GEM took over, is only EXTREME LUSTFUL horniness. Like hornier than you’ve EVER been kinda horny. It is so MASSIVE that it is ALL I can feel. This is why my back is to you now. I don’t SEE YOU when I look at your body right now. It feels ODD to have a stranger look at me with THAT heaviness… ~_

_~Ugh! Okay I think I get what you are saying. Does Gem make you that uncomfortable really? You don’t even want to look at us? That isn’t good… How are you going to… Free me, if you can’t even bear to look at me, us? ~_

_~I do have an Idea! Gem said to show he isn’t lying he would give me full control over your body, as long as I delivered what they wanted. So, I am going to go in our toy chest love and use the things you love to use on me… on you this time. The blindfold, and the ball gag should block Gem out enough for me, especially if you keep communicating through our link what it MIGHT feel like to you. Yea, that should let me feel more like I am fucking you only. ~_

_~Hmm! You sure came up with all of that pretty quick Illu!_ _♦ Seems a little TO put together for this to be the FIRST time of that scenario …_ _♠ ~_

_~Irrelevant. Let’s hope it works. ~_

_~Ooooh my dirty nasty swan… Mmmm I can’t WAIT to feel you again!!! Speaking of FEELING, Illu remember that I can’t. So HOW am I going to verbally coach you if I can’t even IMAGINE because I can’t SEE what your doing if you blind fold me? ~_

_~ Ooh good question. Hmm… I can try to blindfold you so that the sight is only blocked from the top and forward views? Hmm? But then you are still subjected to WHAT they do with the eyes, judging by how horny they are, it won’t take much at all for the eyes to completely roll into the back of your head… ~_

_~Is that right? Oh, THIS is some kinky SHIT. The THOUGHT of what you MIGHT do, and what it MIGHT feel like to you and I is already exciting me!!_ _♣~_

_~Is it? Hmmm… I don’t know what you are worried about then. Between your debased imagination, and filthy thoughts fueling your desires, my sexual prowess and ability to read the language of this body… We got this. ~_

_~Mmmmm… Damn straight, but never THAT. Let’s DO. IT._ _♥~_

 

**~ T.B.C. ~**

* * *

**~ HOSTILE x TAKEOVER x (sort of) ~  
**


	18. ~ ME x MYSELF x & x THE x ID ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some history of this hostile mystery! Who and what exactly IS Gem? How and when did he become part of Hisoka? These clues may be very important if Illumi wants to be successful in the sexathon battle against Gem. After all, a Zoldyck NEVER comes to work UNPREPARED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there friends of the fandom!!! I want to apologize for last week's chapter, it was SO long and therefore had many typos in it. I do not know when my personal minimum number of words per chapter jumped up that high, but I am going to try and reel it in a bit for you all starting now. I went back and corrected as many as I could. Please re-read it if there were any parts that were mauled so badly that you did not get/understand. If I missed any that are particularly disturbing to you, please just let me know and I will fix them or it right away! Thank you for bearing with me here! This Chapter will be a shorter one for a sample feel of how it will be, through the end of the fic. If this way is troubling, if you like it, if you care one way or another, again feel free to let me know in the comment section. I try to answer people who take time out to communicate with me as comrades of this awesome fandom! So here it is... Bite sized and progressive (I hope)   
> Enjoy. Have a great weekend! ***ADULTS ONLY PLEASE! BY THE AGE OF CONSENT, IN THE LAWS OF YOUR LAND***  
> LET'S PLAY.  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> ~+( ^ . ^ )+~

**Chapter 18**

**~ ME x MYSELF x & x THE x ID ~**

 

***********♦ BEFORE ♠************

**GEM:**

“He denied me not only onccccccce, he denied me more than twiccccccce, deliver to me in **full** what he denied. That is my asking priccccccce.”

Illumi turned away from whom he had began to gather was the id inside of Hisoka named Gem, and tried with high hopes to reach Hisoka through their link.

**ILLUMI:**

_~…I don’t know what you are worried about... Between your debased imagination, and filthy thoughts fueling your desires, my sexual prowess and ability to read the language of this body… We got this. ~_

**HISOKA:**

_~Mmmmm… Damn straight, but never THAT. Let’s DO. IT._ _♥~_

*************♥ NOW ♣**************

 

 **The id** :

 **Genre** :

\- **Psychological** -

 

The id: (Latin for “it”) is **the disorganized part** of the personality structure that happens to be the only component of personality that is present from birth. It contains **basic, instinctual drives**. It is the source of bodily needs, wants, desires, and impulses, **particularly sexual and aggressive drives**. The id **contains the libido** , the primary source of instinctual force that **is unresponsive to the demands of reality** , acting according to the **"pleasure principle"** -or **-** the psychic force that motivates the **tendency to seek immediate gratification of any impulse**.

**- _Sigmund Freud_**

************** **♣** **H &I ** **♥** **************

Hisoka and Illumi tried to “what-if” their way into a dynamic fail-proof plan. Steadily bouncing ideas off of and to one another. They had been ignoring Gem for much longer (in hindsight) then anyone ever suspected he could wait! Although it was later rather than sooner, time was up, and he became irritable, exasperated, and highly impatient. At first, he was fascinated and content with watching Illumi’s backside **.** His eyes wandered up and down Illumi’s trim, lithe, lean-muscular intoxicating body. It almost appeared to Gem, as if Illumi was carrying on a conversation. Before Gem could put too much speculative thought into whether or not Illumi **was** somehow speaking to someone, or if he was just plum insane, Illumi would make a distracting gesture with his hands or shift his weight from one foot to the other. These subtle engaging movements, and slight teasing effect on Illumi’s immediate surroundings manage to play a lively game of ping-pong with Gem’s attention for an entire twenty minutes.

 

Just as he started to ask if Illumi was talking to someone, Illumi abruptly cocked his head strangely to one side, and crossed his arms so that one hand held his elbow and the other went up to his lips as if he were thinking about something. The sway of Illumi’s long bone-straight silky black hair falls, made Gem forget that there was ever a question that he wanted to ask. Gem had not even noticed when a small smile claimed residency on his mouth as his eyes slowly traveled the length of Illumi’s hair, slowly licking his own lips while watching it lightly dust the slight out-curve of Illumi’s hip. Five minutes had passed by the time Gem eyes traced the meaty curve of Illumi’s ass cheeks, he could barely made out the outline of them inside of his silk boxers. Within four five-minute increments of time Gem lost the focal point of his goal entirely. Gem got lost in the beautiful flitters of gracefulness, that Hisoka adoringly described as the “Black Swan Shinigami.”

 

At the end of that twenty minutes Gem felt more than just the ferocious arousal that was never ending it seemed since he hijacked the body’s control system, he was also suddenly afflicted with a tinge of bitter enviousness that seemed to spread a sour film across his tongue. Bitterly he spoke up, at last to Illumi and asked,

“How LONG do you plan on sssssssssstanding with your back to me thisssssssss way??? Are you pouting and pining ssssssso pitifully for your poor Hissssssssssoka?”

 

Illumi answered without even turning around to face Gem, in a flat sarcastic tone that would not be recognized as such by Gem,

“By all means, please don’t hide your envy on MY behalf. Feel free to just expel your sickness right into the back of my head.”

 

“Thank you, I already have! I would not BEGIN to understand WHY anyone WOULD hide what they feel. Ssssssssssee, I wasssssss trying to remember a question that **you** made me forget, a quesssssssstion that I attempted to ask ssssssseveral times. This last time you distracted me I jusssssst gave up trying to recall it. Instead I was thinking of how that **bastard** Hissssssssssoka honestly DOES have GREAT TASTE!! The last male we had, hissssssss name was Maliku. I have had the flesh ssssssssssstripped from my very bonessssssss by boiling waterssssssssss while ALIVE, it felt like PARADISSSSSSE; compared to the pain of ssssssssseperation from him. A pain that Hissssssssssoka forced ussssssss to endure!!”

 

_~Yikes Hiso-kun… was the divorce THAT bad? I may need you to tell me all you can about this attachment with… Maliku? Is it? ~_

_~Yes, it was Maliku, and why Illu??? What purpose will that serve besides MORE envy cramming itself into this small room…?  
_

_~Hisoka consider me HIRED. I need to ASSASSINATE Maliku from the feelings of Gem. We CAN NOT separate him from YOU. He is PART of you. So, this is WAR. Me against the MEMORY. I need 100% of you to… well to… ~_

_~ To LOVE and WANT you? To cast not a single shred of doubt in ANY part of my being? You need for me to love you with ALL OF ME. ~_

_*Illumi gasps*_

_~You delivered that so much better than I could have… Yes. That sums it up …perfectly. Therefore I need to face my competitor. Show me the wound he left in your heart Hisoka. ~_

_~I see. Okay. Well then, first things first let’s get my dirty ass into a bath please. **Brunhilde** _ _♠ here shouldn’t object to that at all, especially if you tell her something naughty along the lines of wanting a CLEAN ROMP in her hay or something like that._ _♥ ~_

_~Brunhilde? Who the hell is THAT? **Not** another alter ego I hope?? ~_

_~ *Chuckles* No silly swan!! That is what I am teasing Gem with right now, I am calling her Brunhilde in a light teasing mood… ~_

_~ Why does that name sound so familiar?? Bru-Brunhil…d. Ooooh! Brunhilde!! The old Germanic heroic legend of that Amazon Queen?! It was a legendary Opera cycle about gender reversals from very **long** ago right? She was Odin’s sleeping beauty? She had some super strength that was powered by the protectiveness over her own virginity or something like that right!?? Wait, Gem is female? I suppose I could see Gem being female. ~_

_~ Hey that is pretty good for a newborn! Most infants from your century are not aware of its existence, let alone any of the background details of the Brunhilde Ballads! That’s right I said Ballads, not Opera cycle. Long before it was an Opera cycle, it was a poem. From poem it grew into a Ballad, catchy tunes joined with poem… It was beautiful! Besides it was **not** really ALL **that** long ago Illu sheesh! I was barely two-hundred when it was first released! Also, Gem is **not** female. He/she is my id of course, so it is both yin and yang natured. If it has to do with PLEASURE, Gem says YES, without any provocation or any concern for consequence. We argue often. When my he-bitch gets pissy, or super hostile he tends to remind me of Brunhilde, she was after all the original “Off with his HEAD!!” Queen! ~_

_*restrained voice quivering*_

_~Only YOU would have an id so complex Hiso-kun. Touchy-touchy on the age, suddenly aren’t we? It is increasingly difficult for me to restrain my laughter at this point. For your sake I will entice your Brunhilde to coax them into the bath now. I am not trying to make you unnecessarily uncomfortable by laughing while you are trapped in there. ~_

********♣ H&I ♦********

Zeno rapped lightly on the office door with one knuckle. While the other hand was behind his back. He heard distinct shuffling, indicating that someone was in there. A minute went by and at last he heard,

 

“Please Enter.”

 

He lifted the handle and carefully tiptoed through the entangled vipers’ nest of power and extension cords, of coax and ACSR cables, even spools of speaker wire some attached to electronics some in the plans to be. They collectively replaced the usual flooring, it was quite dangerous to step into the den of the Estate Security too quickly or without an invite!

“Milluki! Grandson… is everything okay with you? When was the last time you went outside of this dump? HOW do you get anything done in here? What are ALL of these cords and cables for?? W-What is that smell!!??”

“Ojiisama!! Oh man!! What brings you up here??! I mean of course you can go where ever you want to!! I-I Well if I had known you were gunna come up and see me, I would’ve made it more presentable in here for you sir! No one has been up in here for at least two years except for me of course. Let me clear a place for you to sit…”

“Noooo thank you kid! It is best that your Ojiisan here just keeps on moving. How’s about you come take a stroll with me instead? The air will do ya some good! I need someone to walk with me. I don’t like to stop moving for to long, it’s bad for me!”

“All you ever have to do is ask Ojii… Even if it makes me uncomfortable, I would move the moon for you.”

They came to the outer skirts of the wing, right before the foyer tunneled a hallway to the front door. Milluki and Zeno had not spoken a word on the way out. Milluki wondered how long this walk would be? If his Ojiisama ever even sat to eat! He wondered if he would like to someday sit at a nice table with the family he helped create, and have a meal with some of them, or one of them. He had hoped secretly he would just want to sit and eat with him someday, honestly. He wondered if he was okay with things of that nature. 

Zeno paused at the towering twenty-foot double doors, one hand on the knob. He filled his lungs with air and courage before he looked back, over his shoulder and said in a hushed tone,

 

“I WISH this was one of those times I could say truthfully that this is going to hurt me more than it’s going to hurt you. You have my deepest condolences up front.”

“Ojiisama? Wha—"

 

He did not delay another step. He walked out of that door and his pace was not that of an elderly or a slow man. As he power walked out of the main house and out into the crisp air, his very confused hungry and now winded grandson struggled to keep up. Still he heard every word spoken along the way,

“Son, do you know what relationships thrive on? What keeps the fire alive between two people LONG after it should have went out? Look at your Ojii-Neterosan and I. For far longer then you have been alive it has been he and I… Hot and heavy! Going long and going strong! If getting fucked by my Netero is not right, then I WANT to be WRONG.”

Milluki noticed the area they were headed in and became very nervous. His grandfather for some reason, apologized with sorrow in his eyes, Now, he was walking dangerously towards something that was supposed to be his own well-guarded secret. Did he KNOW? Had his Ojiisama found out somehow?

_~Oh no, this can’t be good. I HAVE to stop him! ~_

 

“… wanna climb to the roof and shout about my love so loud everyone hears me from Okinawa all the way to Hong Kong! There are a FEW keys to this kind of success. First make sure the person you’ve picked, is WORTH holding all the love you are capable of giving.”

“Ojiisama… why are you doing this? Why are you saying these things, and walking me over HERE of all places? Why are you in such a rush and PLEASE, spare me the lecturing lie on the plus factors of “cardio.” I want the truth now please. What is happening?”

Zeno stopped in his tracks. Now it was his turn to be curious and questioning.

 

_~Why is he dragging his feet and asking all of these suspicious questions? Why does it feel like I no longer have the element of surprise here? Why does it feel as if I am wrongfully interfering all of a sudden instead? ~_

 

He turned around with worry in his eyes. He looked deeply searching his grandson’s soul.

“Just a little further now son… Just over there to the pool hou—"

 “STOP. THIS… How do you even **know**??? Who told you Menchi sneaks over here to meet up with her mystery lover? Yea… I am not as dumb as I look. I know Menchi has been sneaking around with some ninja for a real long time. I can’t ever catch that fucker though. I been trying for years. He is fast Ojiisama!”

 

**FUCK.**

********♠  ♥*********

The body belonging to both Hisoka and Gem soaked in the bath. As a reward of compliance (and to stay in a nice listening proximity to Hisoka as he revealed the details of his story,) Illumi promised to give Gem a scalp massage, wash his hair, and his back whenever he was done soaking. As Illumi waited for Gem, he stretched out on the body lounge couch in the spacious reclining area of the restroom. He closed his eyes, resolved to stay relaxed, listening to the voice of his lover as he relived in his mind days long past. Hisoka told Illumi at last of his first experience with love.

**~ KING x OF x KINGS ~**

_~ The year was 1520. Just after my Five-hundredth birthday. Mother insisted earlier that year on traveling to Pradesh India. I made a promise to father to keep an eye on mother, as she was a vamp of his making. Even though her existence was a mere byproduct of fathers display of power on my behalf, he was still liable for her actions as he did allow her to live. Any global attention-grabbing news that ranged from “gross negligence” to “unnecessary tragedy” (according to the Vetala Ealdormen,) that was caused by any VOO (a.k.a. Vetala Of Origin,) their spawn, or byproduct creations, the VOO would face judgement of the Vetalian royal courts. Pradesh India was quite a distance from home, so I was obligated to travel with her, which was a good thing I thought, since I always did want to visit!_

_At that time in my life I was mesmerized by the human’s ability to create great architectural marvels. Father use to tell me of the one project where djinn and humans actually got along and worked together successfully. Vetala Djinn were some of the types there that assisted the humans, long before I was born to build Pyramids in Egypt, and Sphinx as well! He said times between us were different back then. While the design did come from humans, the muscle and the more advanced technology (the humans called it magic,) to carry out the vision was provided by Djinn. The temples of Pradesh India came only second on my list of “must see” to the architectural marvels of Egypt._

_We ended up having a debate discussion, about whether to go or not earlier that year. Mothers most pressing reason for always wanting to travel to India (even as a human) was simple. Her heart’s desire was to see The Kandariya Mahadeva Temple. The humans had completed the temple the same year I was born, which incidentally also added to my growing list of reasons and “pro’s” in favor of going. The debate ended in favor of us going after all. We left Japon in May and arrived In Pradesh by August._

_The Kandariya Mahadeva Temple (_ _कंदारिया_ _महादेव_ _मंदिर, Ka_ _ṇḍāriyā Mahādeva Mandir), means "The Great God of the Cave." It was well known to all Djinn that things named in this fashion, with subtle hints about creatures of power (particularly when named supposedly by the humans) was due to powerful  telepathic suggestion (unbeknown to them of course,) by either a very powerful Djinn or an unstable Djinn growing **into** power. Either way it was a dangerous place to be WHILE it was being built. It was almost like staking a large claim on a place or a people. An ownership of sorts. By the time mother and I had arrived there The Djinn that was growing in power, achieved the level of growth, all challenges had been made and addressed. The Djinn established himself as the authoritarian of Power over that general vicinity. It became known and widely accepted that He WAS thee “Great God of the Cave” that the temple was named  in honor thereof. In other words, the dust had settled._

_In my opinion India was fascinating and beautiful! Mother and I went our separate ways in Pradesh after she got her fill of the temples beauty. Mother needed to go find where the other byproduct half-mortals met to register herself. Things were different for me because while I was still only half-mortal as well, I was also spawn. Byproducts were considered to be more or less living accidents in the Djinn community and were treated much differently than spawn. I waited until mother was off to her registry meet, before I went back inside of the temple. I was so excited for this moment! As I took the “mortal tour” with mother just moments before, I saw the Djinn entrance clearly marked. Father informed me of places like this before I was born. Places in plain sight that were somehow cloaked to where only immortals and spawn of immortals could see them!_

_After the great descent through the layers upon layers of earth’s crust and, the obstacle course designed to weed out the Humans from the Djinn (just in case somehow a human did happened to wander this far down and somehow did not die,) the heat suddenly became extremely intense! It was so odd because the earth had made it much cooler than the surface part of the temple, and now the reverse was happening. The Clay was changing into magma. Apparently there had recently been a celebration here. At the entrance to the hidden temple, inside of the main temple there were flower petals scattered all about the strange carpet made of stone. A very powerful scent welcomed and intrigued me to follow that decorated path back further and deeper into the cave._

_Between the scent which was like warm buttery soft biscuits, fire wood, and hearth, the intense heat, and an echoed humming coming from an angelic voice beckoning me to come in even deeper, I became extremely dizzy, confused. I began to fear as my steps grew hotter and heavier that I would not make it through that final door. Above that pulling, pleading, teasing door was written cavernously in its mortar, in a deep arching cursive, the Lord of the temples name, translation, and a taunt. The name of the Effrit type Djinn that would change me forever:_

 

**_~ Maliku Al-Amlak =_ **

**_King of Kings ~_ **

**_-Enter at your own risk… If you can. -_ **

  _I passed out reaching for that door. As I slept I had no idea what was behind it. I had no clue that I had wandered into the breeding trap of an Effrit approximately five-hundred years older than myself. I had NO concept of the twisted intentions of that one-thousand and four-year-old god, or what was meant exactly by ‘King of Kings’. There was an awful lot that I did not know as I reached out for that door. There was a lot I would not even get **close** to finding out for at LEAST **fifty years** , Effrit were notorious for using time as a weapon. They took a while to do everything including court their conquest, and HE in particular as it turned out, **loved** to play with his food._

 

**~T.B.C.~**

* * *

 

**~ ME x MYSELF x & x THE x ID ~**

* * *

 


	19. ~ KING x OF x KINGS ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi continues to take intimate notes of a powerful memory belonging to Hisoka, memory he feels he is at war against. Gathering details like the professional he is. His goal: To free the part of his lover/husband that is imprisoned by the longing to be with a monster that was far from "good" to Hisoka. For the waking, walking, talking ego the past just feels like a bad memory. Will Illumi learn enough to dispel the illusion and win the heart of the ID? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****ADULTS ONLY, OR THE AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAWS OF YOUR LAND THANK YOU.****
> 
>    
> NSFW......
> 
> LETS' PLAY.
> 
> ~+( ^ . ^)+~

**CHAPTER 19**

**~ KING x OF x KINGS ~**

******** **♣** **LAST TIME** **♥** ********

**_HISOKA:_ **

_~ I passed out reaching for that door. As I slept I had no idea what was behind it. I had no clue that I had wandered into the breeding trap of an Effrit approximately five-hundred years older than myself. I had NO concept of the twisted intentions of that one-thousand and four-year-old god, or what was meant exactly by ‘King of Kings’. There was an awful lot that I did not know as I reached out for that door. There was a lot I would not get close to finding out for at LEAST fifty years, Effrit took a while to court their conquest, and HE in particular as it turned out, loved to play with his food. ~_

 

 ************* **♠** **NOW** **♦** ***********

_~ The first thing I recall after passing out at the door, was cool water. It was being dabbed along the nape of my neck and also on my forehead. It felt so refreshing and nice. I slowly opened my eyes and for the first time feasted my eyes upon god. He spoke to me gently,_

_Maliku: Well… Look at who is finally awake. You are one brave half-mortal. What is your name?_

_Hisoka: Hisoka. Hisoka Morow of the Vetal—_

_Maliku: Yes… Yes, of the Vetalian Djinn Community. Hisoka Morow. The question is WHAT is such a sweet, virgin of a Vetala doing all the WAY down here especially during THIS time? Did the Vetala send you as a gift for my conquest? Are you a peace offering? Are you sent here to be my living sex doll perhaps? If so I may need to send the Vetala council a fruit basket._

_Maliku’s eyes slithered down my body. Mine traveled with his, and it was only then that I realized I was naked in a bath. I came to my senses rather quickly after that. I tried to sit up quickly, gain control of the situation before Maliku assumed I was sold as a concubine or a sex toy! Maliku’s hand steadied my flailing about, with ease. He laughed and spoke calmly,_

_Maliku: Ooh shhhh! Heh-heh! Hisoka, do calm yourself boy. Relax! Trust me, you don’t want to get out of these waters yet. Number one, your attire wasn’t properly protected enough to be down here. They literally burned off of your back. Number two, your skin is not prepared to be outside of this water and near the likes of me. This water you are in is not your average waters. This water is treated with a fire retardant. One you need to soak in for twenty-four hours every three days if you are to come near me and live. See, I am a Fire manipulator. I bathe in Lava. There will likely be a whole lot of touching between you and I eventually, I need for that to be able to happen OUTSIDE of your tolerance bath. Understand?_

_Hisoka: What makes you think there is going to be lots of touching between us?? I was NOT sent here to be your servant, sex slave, or peace offering! I came here traveling with my mother because we heard of the marvels here in India. We were just enjoying the architecture._

_Maliku: Right, right… Okay then. There is plenty more architecture to be seen I assure you. If you have seen **all** of the top floors of the mortal section, you have only seen twenty percent of this entire structure. So, even still twenty-four hours in the waters of tolerance, if you wish to see my structure ENTIRELY. Coming this far down I am sure that you do. Anything else would be a waste of travel and time._

_He was absolutely right! I was astonished that I had only seen twenty percent of the entire structure! There was THAT much more underground!? I absolutely HAD to see it! He seemed sincere enough about showing it to me, so I sank back into the waters. Maliku clapped one of his thick copper colored hands against his ropy muscular thigh, that easily could be seen in what I can only describe as a thigh high, silk, crimson kilt, and fire servants rushed to his side. He commanded them to prepare food for his guest (me) and make sure to keep the drinking retardant closely accessible to me at all times. He let me know that I wanted to continuously hydrate in the bath, not only soaking, but drinking of waters treated with edible fire retardant as well. It worked inside of my body coating all organs, while the waters I soaked in prepared my body on the outside. I thanked him for his hospitality, I then made the cockiest most arrogant mistake of all time, I asked him, (in retrospect) a pretty stupid question,_

_Hisoka: I am going to assume that you are truly the lord of this cave, Maliku Al-Amlak. Are, you really so hot that I need to sit in a bath for twenty-four hours just to touch you?_

_What I had not noticed was that one hand of his remained in the bath the entire time that we were speaking. I only saw a front view of him. He looked like a bald copper colored man adorned in gold everything, with a topless crown hugging his bald head. His eyes were deep red like the color of bricks, his facial features were keen. His nose was long and pronounced. His smile was actually devastating when he allowed it to be seen. It kind of took over his entire face. His teeth flawlessly straight and his lips worshiped them perfectly. Maliku had the kind of smile that made a person do ANYTHING to see it one more time. He flashed that smile at me (sarcastically I now know) before he showed me what a grave mistake I had made in questioning how hot he really was. (A serious CHALLENGE of power in the Effrit community apparently, a big no-no unless of course you are prepared to fight.) I was semi- fortunate in that Maliku was understanding enough not to take my question to seriously. Keeping in mind I was a very young half-mortal Djinn, a Vetala at that. He still did not miss this opportunity to teach the lesson, to show off to onlookers, and drive his point home once more in case anyone had the audacity to even wonder._

_He started after the smile was busy molesting my eyes and heating my cheeks, by removing his hand from my bath. I had barely noticed the detail of his crown before now, there were two circles right in front. There appeared to be something missing from them. The circles were as big and round and set apart from one another for one incredibly obvious reason after he removed his hand from the bath. They were suddenly filled completely by flames shooting out of his flesh and through the crowns in the shape of two very large horns resembling that of a bull. Involuntary flinch and protect reaction would have been the move of anyone who gave a shit about their life at that point, and I to this day am grateful to be alive! I ducked back into the waters keeping my eye on Maliku. He crossed his powerful arms never once breaking eye contact with me, and then proceeded to levitate high above me. I watched in awe as fire dripped from him, his clothes, his horns, like the sweat dripped off of my face. I never knew one could sweat while in a tub of cool water! My eyes must have been the size of saucers. Maliku began to laugh. He then unfolded his arms held them out at his sides. He started spinning in the air. Slowly at first so I could get a good look at him front and back. His crown had one more circle in the back that I had not been able to see from my front facing position. There was also a thick flame pouring out of it as well. It looked as if it were braided, it traveled all the way down his back, the end clasped with something golden. It whipped and waved about hitting his back as he spun around, never burning his skin once. This was his pony tail? It moved like hair, his horns did not! I was unaware that fire could hold variations of texture and form like his did! When he finally faced me once more he looked directly into me. He saw that I understood that these fiery parts grew FROM HIM. They were PART of him. This was no trick I was looking at, and I was in the presence truly, of god._

************ **♠ H &I ** **♣********

******** **♦ LAST TIME** **♥******

**Zeno:**

“Just a little further now son… Just over there to the pool hou—"

**Milluki:**

“STOP. THIS… How do you even **know**??? Who told you Menchi sneaks over here to meet up with her mystery lover? Yea… I am not as dumb as I look. I know Menchi has been sneaking around with some ninja for a real long time. I can’t ever catch that fucker though. I been trying for years. He is fast Ojiisama!”

 

 ******** **♣ NOW** **♠******

 

Zeno had prepared himself as well as he could for lots of different situations. Nothing could prepare him for this. The wound cracked open partially, not even through the most hurtful most grueling part, and him having to push the blade all the way through this young lads’ heart. He sighed, and continued,

“Okay, so you know SOME of it. I suppose it is better than being COMPLETELY in the dark. You said you have been trying to catch this “mystery ninja” for YEARS… Why not follow me over here and we catch him NOW.”

“I have tried. Ojiisama. The thing is I cannot bare to hear the noises she makes as I approach the pool house. The sounds that she makes, that I can never be responsible for. Do you understand?”

“This is beyond sad boy. So, this is as far as you physically are willing to go?”

“I am sorry, it may seem weak to you but yes.”

“Okay. What if you stay right here, and I go in with your mini cam and run him out to you? That way you can review the evidence with the noise turned down. And you get to finally put hands on the fucker that has been boning your wife?”

“Y-You would do that for me Ojiisama?”

“Boy I WISH with all of my HEART that I did not HAVE TO. Some sins need to be paid in FULL.”

“I don’t know what that means exactly but, thank you. That sounds like a good idea. Can we do this now?”

“No time like the present. Let’s go.”

Milluki handed his camcorder over to his grandfather. Zeno held the device Milluki set it so that all he had to do was point and shoot. He strolled back there as quickly as he could, just getting close to the door he understood why it would be difficult to hear.

 

_**Loud pounding, flesh slapping roughly**_

Menchi: Oh…Ooooh Yessss fuck it harder, Mmmm Daddy fuck your pussy right!! Oh, Ohhh GODS YES baby give it all to me… Mmmmm!!!

 

_*SLAP SLAP*_

 

Silva: MMMM GODS I LOVE YOUR HUNGRY DIRTY PUSSY… SSSSS—SO SLOPPY AND WET…. FUUUUUUCK I’M GUNNA….

Zeno: NOT RIGHT NOW YOU AREN’T!! FREEZE ASSHOLE!! COVER THAT POPSICLE HEADED BITCH UP AND GRAB A TOWEL AND GET TO MARCHING!! DO NOT MAKE ME ASK TWICE!!

 

_*shrilling screams!!!*_

 

Menchi: W-What the fuck are you doing in here with that camcorder HENTAI old man!!?? SILVA MAKE HIM LEAVE!!

Silva grabbed his towel and looked at Menchi as if she was completely INSANE.

Zeno: If you know what is good for you, you will follow the actions of your stud here and shut the fuck up in the process. Wrap your slut ass up in that towel AND. MARCH.

The blood rushed out of Menchi’s face as she realized that she was now alone in the pool house with a nasty tempered Zoldyck holding a camcorder stark naked. She wrapped herself and walked out to catch up with Silva as quickly as possible. She rounded the corner of the pool house just in time to see Milluki walking up to his father, with a look of rage and betrayal in his eyes. His fist balled up at his sides. His eyes shifting to his father’s erection back up to his face. She heard her husband growl,

“N-NOT. YOU. ANYONE BUT YOU!!!”

Milluki punched Silva harder than he ever hit anything in his life. It took two punches to bring down the giant white-haired mountain of a man, but he did drop him to the ground. Menchi shrieked and ran to Silva’s side.

“Baby NOOOO!!!!

Milluki snarled at seeing his wife rush to the side of his betrayer, his father. He was about to kick her, about to attack this harlot… when he saw briefly that she first protected her belly. Not her face, not her neck, her belly. He watched people through surveillance enough to know this was not normal. He said,

“Your PREGNANT by him???”

“W-What?”

“You… guarded your stomach first. You may be a whore of a wife, but you always did try to be a very good mother. Your pregnant. With his child.”

“I-I don’t know yet… I WANT to be. I am in love with him. I always have been. I didn’t mean for any of this to turn out this way… I-I…”

“Save it. Let me guess… Itameru is his, too right? What a fucking fool I have been.”

Milluki almost fell to the ground, Zeno was suddenly right there at his aide. He held up his broken grandson and helped him walk, as he whispered counsel into his ear,

“Not HERE. Don’t you fall apart in front of them. Let’s go son. You’ll lick your wounds in private. I’m here. Let’s go. I’m here…”

Zeno helped walk him to his quarters, he left the two betrayers on the ground. Milluki picked up one foot after another, slowly. Not looking back. He stayed strong all the way up to his grandfathers’ quarters. Zeno sent for medical assistance to treat his grandsons broken hand and heart.

Meanwhile, Menchi tried to help Silva up off of the ground. Again, he looked at her as if she were insane. He lifted himself up and started to walk back to the pool house. She followed closely. She said,

“I’ll get some ice for that Silva-san… The nerve of him striking his own father like th—"

She was interrupted by bumping into the mountain man, as he stopped and turned to face her. He said,

 “Don’t you EVER know when to SHUT UP? NO. I do NOT need ICE. I am GLAD he hit me as hard as he did. I had it coming for a long time. I NEED to feel this pain. It is the LEAST I can do. Don’t you feel ANY REMORSE for the PAIN we have caused here?”

 “I am sorry Silva-san but no I don’t. I am relieved that we don’t have to pretend in front of people any more. When I say “we,” I mean Milluki and I. Do you realize in all the years that we have been married, I have had sex with him ONCE? Once on our wedding night to consummate the marriage so he couldn’t have it annulled. I did ALL of this to be next to you. It so happened that Thanksgiving was a week away and I got pregnant with Itameru close enough to our first time, that it could be hidden. I told Milluki that we needed to act like we were having sex, so it wouldn’t drag others into our business. He agreed to play along as long as we worked it out in counseling about why we were having such intimacy issues. Even in session, I could not let Kalluto know how MUCH we were NOT being intimate. I just told Milluki it was to embarrassing to say the WHOLE truth of how broken sexually I really was. Truth was, I wasn’t broken at all. I became a fiend for you, I went into heats over you. My body just belongs to you. Can’t you see?”

 Silva just walked back into the pool house to think about everything that had transpired, and to figure out what, possibly was he going to do from here.

 

**_********♦ H &I ♥******_ **

************ **♦** **H &I ** **♥** **********

**~ EARLIER ~**

**Hisoka:**

_~ It moved like hair, his horns did not! I was unaware that fire could hold variations of texture and form like his did! When he finally faced me once more he looked directly into me. He saw that I understood that these fiery parts grew FROM HIM. They were PART of him. This was no trick I was looking at, and I **was** in the presence truly, of god._

_. ~_

**~ NOW ~**

 

_~I literally fainted due to the heat once **again** WHILE in the bath of special treated waters. The drip drops of fire landed into my bath and damn near boiled me alive. This was the first time I ever encountered a power that I dreamed about in my sleep. The first time a taste of someone elses power actually did get me aroused sexually. Luckily for me Maliku as I said earlier did not wish me dead. He resuscitated me with his own lips. One hand in my new waters, the old waters were no good after they boiled over, being over powered by his heat. I awoke to his tongue inside of my mouth. I sucked on it eagerly as it was the greatest gift at the time I had ever been presented with. Again, grave mistake. Now he knew. He knew that he turned me on. He knew of my desire to be intimate with him. So, now the game was truly on._

_“Whoa… whoa slow down there eager one. I was only bringing you back into consciousness. You DID say the reason you were here was to do some site seeing… yes?”_

_He chuckled and looked around at the room which seemed to have more beings in it than before I fainted. They all seemed to be there as onlookers to attest to the display of his powers. I composed myself slightly embarrassed. I apparently gained an erection in my sleep, as I dreamed of being engulfed in Maliku’s heat. He encouraged me to rest, to eat, to save my strength over the next ten hours. That is all I had left after the passing out and sleeping. Ten hours before the tours of the underground temple would begin._

_~ Eleven Hours Later ~_

_I finally received the green light from the onsite health care liaison to be able to travel the grounds securely. Maliku came inside of the tolerance quarters he was having his bath brought in next to mine. I was unsure of what or why this was happening. I was ready to go and see the rest of the structure. Maliku stood over me while I was still inside of my tolerance tub. His servants began to strip him naked right in front of me. His eyes piercing through me as his lower half was revealed. His cock literally hit me in the face, he just stood there waiting. What was I supposed to do with it? What did he want me to do with it? Was this some Effrit custom I was unaware of? I learn quickly if I am embarrassed once, so I did not react as I did the last time I assumed that an advancement had been made towards me. Even though my mouth watered, my pulse raced, I managed to speak instead of reacting,_

_“Yes? Lord Maliku Al-Amlak, may I… assist you with s-something?”_

_I swallowed hard. He seemed impressed enough by my reaction, he smiled mischievously at me. He asked in all authority and arrogance,_

_“You’d like that wouldn’t you? For me to NEED your assistance? You would gladly assist me would you not?”_

_I did not understand the game he was playing with me. I was curious by nature. It was an emerging pattern, I could not decipher whether Maliku was humiliating me, teasing me, or warming me up for something deeply erotic. In a way, it felt like all three, but how could that be? Needless to say, I was VERY confused. Still I_ _answered_ ,

_“Well, of course my Lord, I would indeed gladly assist you IF needed, I do not however, find you deficient… In ANY way shape or form. I am happy you are not lacking to need anyone, or anything.”_

_“You are a very quick study Hisoka Morow. Very quick witted certainly. Would you like a taste? Your mouth is watering.”_

_“Heh-Heh! Well perhaps if we were alone. Everyone is… I just don’t usually do things of an intimate nature with so many onlookers.”_

_“Who cares about them? Suit yourself though. I was trying to help you out anyways.”_

_The bath of stone and lava had been set up in the tolerance area by now. Maliku proceeded to get inside. I was amazed to see him bathing in the lava so carefree. He washed his long braid in the lava, combing his fingers through the lengthy strands of fire. It was the oddest thing I ever did see. Servants came and braided his pony tail back and began to wash him. He spoke to me while he was being washed,_

_“I hope you don’t mind my getting prepared for the days activities here with you as well.”_

_“Not at all. I think you are very attentive to your guest, allowing them to see you bathe right alongside them. I’ve never met a more down to earth lord!”_

_That was said with a tinge of sarcasm. I believe I was beginning to get slightly bitter at being teased in this way. Maybe the confusion was causing it. It was unclear to me at the moment as to why I began to get irritated with the Lord exactly. He began casually discussing the plans of the tour schedule he set up for us. As he did so, his servants began to stroke his penis to a full erection. His speech hitched a few times, but he continued on as if nothing abnormal were happening. My eye twitched at seeing his body come alive in this way. They caressed, stroked, pulled, licked and sucked on him. Just before I thought he was going to come, he holds up a finger and says,_

_“One moment please Hisoka.  Jaffar, a few fingers please.”_

_A huge copper colored Effrit came to his side, stretched and inserted a few fingers into his ass. The maidens sucked licked and stroked, Jaffar pumped his fingers in and out of his body… He cried out as he came with a vengeance. I do not know if I was just amazed at the efficiency of the team, the fact that he still came white cream and not fire, or that all of this was done right in my face. Now I was extremely turned on from watching, and there was no way to hide it. Nothing I could do about it. Maliku cracked open his eyelids after a moment, he looked directly at me as if he KNEW, how it was affecting me. He said,_

_“Okay then, on with the tour, after breakfast we shall start in the basement as I was saying before…”_

**_What the FUCK had I gotten myself into????_ **

****

**_~TBC~_ **

* * *

**_~ KING x OF x KINGS ~  
_ **


	20. ~ FIFTY x YEARS x TO x TAKE x ME ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi's assassination on the memory of Maliku Al-Amlak is progressing beautifully, something is blooming and changing between them, He and Gem... What about Hisoka? Also a fluff-filled marriage proposal! Who is the lucky couple? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******ESPECIALLY FOR ♦TOUCHING♥SAMA***** ******
> 
>   
>  For being the best supporter a person could ever ask for in this fandom!! 
> 
> Have a kick ass weekend friends of the fandom!! 
> 
> One tiny definition. Two traditional warnings and we can begin!
> 
> * L’Chaim = A special Jewish toast that means “to life.” 
> 
> XXX { ADULTS ONLY OR AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAWS OF YOUR LANDS.} XXX
> 
> ** NSFW content. **
> 
>  
> 
> LET'S  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> PLAY!
> 
> ~+( ^ y ^)+~

 

**CHAPTER 20**

**~ FIFTY x YEARS x TO x TAKE x ME ~**

**~ LAST TIME ~**

 

_~ …He cried out as he came with a vengeance. I do not know if I was just amazed at the efficiency of the team, the fact that he still came white cream and not fire, or that all of this was done right in my face. Now I was extremely turned on from watching, and there was no way to hide it. Nothing I could do about it. Maliku cracked open his eyelids after a moment, he looked directly at me as if he KNEW, how it was affecting me. He said,_

_“Okay then, on with the tour, after breakfast we will start in the basement as I was saying before…” ~_

**~ NOW ~**

After listening intently taking many notable details into his thoughts, Illumi began to feel compassion for Gem. He noticed that Gem was refreshing the water in the tub and he offered to wash his hair as Hisoka continued the tale from his past. Illumi suddenly did not mind so much that Gem looked at him with such overpowering lust in his eyes. It was as if all he gathered so far began to show him that this poor creature had been sexually exploited before it could ever bloom on its own into anything… “normal.” On a deeper level, one he himself could not even quite comprehend he could almost… relate?

“Gem? May I call you Gem? May I wash your hair now?”

After nodding in approval to being addressed as Gem he asked,

“You want to wasssssssssh my hair?  You really wissssssh to touch me?”

“Yes, I do. I think your hair is beautiful. I actually love the pink color, the pixie cut. I love how it feels sliding between my fingers. Guilty.”

Gem laid back into the water, cautiously at first, but Illumi quickly delve into his hair. Massaging his scalp, he listened to his moans of pleasure for a while and then he spoke to Hisoka within once more,

_~Hisoka. I think that I am--~_

_~Oh my… what have you done out there? I can almost feel your fingers in my hair… and Gem has the eyes closed! What did you do???~_

_~As I was saying before you cut me off… I think that I am beginning to understand Gem. I did not expect my first assassination strike to gain you any ability to feel, but that is even better! It lets me know that my first strike was effective. My “killing” the previous lover in this way so far, has been efficient. Keep going as I massage your head. I need more intel for the next strike. Killing an idea is a lot more complicated then killing a person for their life, but I am always up for the task. ~_

_~Hum-hum! I would not expect anything less from my Black Swan Shinigami. Okay then l shall continue. Maliku took me for the tour of the basement. I was glad for the fire retardant after all. Even with it, it was extremely hot down there. He was thorough and happy to show me. In different parts of the tour we ended up alone. He would take longer to show me these parts and the tour extended over into the next few weeks. The first room we entered some weeks later alone was the cathedral room. He pinned me up against the wall and pressed his lips to mine. I had almost forgotten how I did at one point crave his touch. Like the flames he was made of the deep seeded desire I apparently still had for him came to life! It burst into flames as he began to grind his hips against mine. He let his tongue drag slowly up my neck, I slammed my head back against the wall. He said to me whispering into my ear,_

_“You do well to stuff your burning desires down for me. I can smell your lust boiling inside though. It smells so sweet. Do you understand how bad you want me? Or has your human side caused you to deceive yourself so much that you think your still here after all of these weeks for a TOUR?”_

_I nearly cried out loud I guess I had not been completely honest with myself about my reasons for staying on. I guess if I were to be completely transparent, I would admit that I was hoping for some revelation of interest towards me too. I guess the little things he hinted at, I wanted to know I had not imagined them. I had not just made up somewhere in my desperate mind that he held an attraction for me as well. He let me know at that point that It was not imagined. So that should have been enough right? Point made? Let’s go home? NO. Unfortunately my greed grew higher. Now that he showed me that his cock did get hard for me, I wanted him to lose his control and give it to me. The player played into the game._

Illumi interrupted,

_~Oh, Hisoka you didn’t…~_

_~I wish I could say otherwise Swan, but I did. Young, naive, COCKY me DID. And if there is one CONSTANT about my personality, it is that when I decide to play, I play HARD. I WON’T LOSE. No matter the cost. Looking back now, I do see that I was out of my league in one area. I never had sex before. That was the stun that I was unprepared for. That NOTHING could prepare me for. All I knew was that while I was fighting my feelings for HIM, for some odd reason he was fighting his feelings for ME too. Or that is the way he made it seem once we were alone for the first time together. ~_

Hisoka went back to describing that first encounter alone with the Effrit.

_I had my pride however, and like I said I was ready to commit to the game. So, I was not as forthcoming of my feelings as he would have liked. I decided to play a little “hard to get” myself. I rubbed my cock against his once and stopped. I said,_

_“Oh, CAREFUL there your highness… your NEED is SHOWING. We wouldn’t want the servants and onlookers to think you actually had a THING for the weak Vetala guest, now would we?”_

_Because he was of higher stock, he would not outwardly show me that what I said left him feeling miffed. He just snorted, and he backed away. There was a look in his eyes that let me know that I was in for it now. He was ready to crank up the flames on this game. He intended to make me SORRY that I had not just become putty in his palm at that very moment. This was the first time I felt what might be described as a civil war. Where I went SO HARD against my primal desires that there seemed to be a tear within myself. In all honesty I WANTED to become putty in his palms BUT there was something BIGGER INSIDE that just would not ALLOW it. I suppose it was my PRIDE. Not saying I never did become just that. I was just going to not make it so easy for him. I at LEAST wanted him to publicly SHOW that he desired me, and I was not just some lost horny puppy chasing his affections like he always made it seem._

_He defiled the cathedral that day. He laid in the bench seating and stroked his cock openly. We were alone down there, so instead of just watching like I usually did I sat two rows behind him and jacked off as well. I tried not to make to much noise until he did. He thought I was just sitting back there watching quietly. That I would leave there with a rock-hard dick, while he strolled casually out of the place all relaxed and sex tension free. He was crude, vulgar. It was so hot… I made little whimpers during his exaggerated sounds to let out some of my pinned-up tensions. It almost seemed like we came together this time. Except for after he cracked his eye open to look at me this time shock caused him to jolt upward. He said,_

_“Why you!!! You dare spill your seed in MY cathedral??!!”_

_“Was this wrong of me to do? I was following suit here. I thought this was how you worshiped. I saw you and thought it was customary. I apologize if I misread your actions.”_

_Mother would have been proud of me. She later told me of her and father… How she played similar games with the “Prince.” Maliku was very unhappy with me and cut the cathedral tour short that day. We would come back in there the next day when tensions would be even higher between us. ~_

**~ JOY x IN-BETWEEN x THE x PAIN ~**

Milluki cried all that night. Zeno left him alone in his wing of the retirement mansion. It was about three-thirty a.m. when Zeno heard footsteps approaching. He acknowledged his grandson without turning around.

“Are you done boy?”

“Not really Ojiisama. Thank you for your patience though. I just need to take a break from it. Change the channel in my mind for a bit. I was thinking about my otōto and his lover Feitan. How are things coming with Lunii-san being stuck in that room? Just wanna think about something other than my own misery for a bit you know?”

“Yes. I actually do. Well Kalluto and Feitan are actually helping out with your job for now. Just the basic surveillance of the property, they aren’t messing with any of your toys. Killua and his husband are making their way across the land as we speak. They crossed over from the dark continent yesterday, they should be here tomorrow some time. Of course, my Netero-chan is following close behind. So, he will be here thank the Kami’s day after tomorrow.”

“Damn. Everyone on the property again at the same damn time for a bit huh? Great. Sounds like a Christmas nightmare I had once. Especially if mother gets wind of what has happened. W-wait… does mother know?”

“Ha-ha-ha!!! A Christmas nightmare you had ONCE? Boy where have YOU been? That **is** Christmas here every YEAR! Yes your mother is aware. She has probably known for longer than she’s ever let on. She is EXCELLENT at being an ostrich when it suits her. She has never been to kind to Itameru-chan as I am sure you have noticed.”

“Of course, I have. I just always have chocked it up to her being jealous that she wasn’t the only one able to bear a white-haired legacy. That the first white haired leader after the curse was broken wasn’t going to be her precious Killua-chan. That Menchi’s name would be written in the Zoldyck history books as having the first white haired leader after the curse was broken instead of hers.”

“Well there certainly isn’t anything faulty about your logic. I can see how that would give a fitting and plausible answer to the question of “why?” in the mind. Son, what ever happened to the techies you spent a year training, so that you could get out and live a little? We went through so much to make sure they could be trusted, and that they would do the job at least at your minimum best.”

“They still come in once every two weeks for updates and training courses. I would consider them intermediately skilled by now. Just as you have otōto and Feitan working together now up there, these two need to work together as well. People get intimidated by the job, they say they don’t get how I do it alone. I don’t see what they mean. Seems simple enough to me. Having someone else up there to me would be distracting, but ya know to each his/her own. Why do you ask Ojiisama? If anything, I need work more than ever. “Living a little” has sailed away for me. I just **really** want to bury myself in work.”

“I was afraid you would say that son. It is what Netero-chan and I were just talking about on the phone, before you came in here. He and I may have a present for you… Try and stay open minded? Go on and get your rest now if you can. Drama is going to unfold more so later on today.”

 

 *********** **♦** **H &I ** **♣** ***********

 

Kalluto and Feitan “man the post” under Zeno’s orders. They rushed over after Zeno gave them a quick briefing via video chat, of the events that took place earlier that evening. Now they sit in the cluttered office space of Milluki, trying not to touch anything except for what was completely necessary. They chit chat about what has happened and events to come together as they await further orders.

“Are you okay baby? I am here if you want to scream, punch, yell—"

“Fuck? Would you fuck me in here in this cramped cluttered office Feitan?”

“Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!! Your serious?! That is the crazy part. I don’t know why I asked. Wow. You know what babe… You better stop, because I might start stirring up family drama just so that you will have me taking you in the oddest and most daring places. Why does family drama get you so horny anyway?? Is that “normal”?”

 

_~Chuckles and sniffles~_

 

“If there was a such thing as “normal” then I definitely would not be part of the clique’. Fuck who’s to say I would WANT to be? When did you start caring about what was “normal” anyways, my masked man?”

“Oh, believe me I do not. I only took up an interest when dating the Doctor got serious. I never wanted to bring a bad look to your name or shine any spotlight that wasn’t kind in your direction.”

 

_~sniffles~_

“How did I land such a MAGNIFICENT man? Why do you care about me so much? You see the kind of insane SHIT that I come from, how are you still okay with touching me Feitan??”

Feitan looked over Kalluto. With his dark grey hoodie covering his head, His dark ponytail sneaking out of the corner of his uplifted hoodie. His sleeved arm covering his tears. His shoulders shuttering from the pain that the dysfunction of his family caused him. All he could see beyond that was,

“Wounded angel. You are so special Kallu-chan. I love you so much my bride. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you baby. You know MOST people don’t even let their family’s problems drive them into a profession that will help them? You have the biggest heart I’ve ever felt. Look at where I come from. If we are supposed to judge one another on our family history, I should be asking you why it is that you sleep with trash.”

“Don’t you EVER… EVER IN YOUR LIFE EVEN SUGGEST THAT THE MAN I LOVE WITH ALL OF ME IS TRASH!!!! HOW DARE YOU??? HE IS MY EVERYTHING!”

With tears in his eyes, Feitan lowers his bandana from around his mouth. And just stares into the lavender eyes he has fallen in love with over and over again. He just smiled, shook his head, and raised his eyebrow as if to say, “need I say more?” Kalluto just climbed over the viper’s nest of cords and allowed Feitan to cradle him in his arms and kiss him deeply.

The door opened as they kissed, and they were interrupted…

“ErrrHmmm! Excuse me. I came up here to tell you fuck bunnies I got the names and numbers to the trained relief security detail from Milluki-chan. I called them, and they should arrive within the hour. I guess I should be grateful you both still have your fucking clothes on.”

 The couple parted lips giggling at having been caught. Feitan spoke up first.

 “Our apologies Zeno-Sama, honestly it isn’t what it looks like. My Kallu-chan he is really upset by the things that go on in this family, and when he needs me to comfort him, well… there isn’t anything I would NOT do for your precious grandson. I love him with all of my being. I actually wanted to ask you for your blessing that I make it official. I ask for your blessing to make him my partner for life. To make us exclusive forever to the world and beyond it”.

 

_~ Sniffles and gasp! ~_

“Feitan!!”

Kalluto said, with tears rolling down his face.

 “Boy what kind of fool do you take me for? You don’t think I see what this is?? You and Kallu here are JUST LIKE Netero-chan and I. I can see that CLEARLY. You are going to bind yourselves together whether you have my approval OR NOT! Just WHOM are we kidding here? Heh-Heh-Heh! But hey I do appreciate the sentiment. Of course, you have my blessing son. May you two make one another as MISERABLE as Netero-chan and I have for the past sixty or so years. * L’Chaim!”

 And with a wave of his hand he left the small office slamming the door shut behind him. He yelled out loud before he got too far away,

 “Remember the techies will be here in less than an hour. So… TRY to keep your clothes on for their sake! Thanks!”

  _Kalluto and Feitan laughed, they kissed one another feverishly. Then broke apart and began to gather their belongings and awaited relief from the techies so they could go back home and wrap up into one another’s warm love._

********** **♥** **H &I ** **♠** **********

 

**~EARLIER~**

 

_“…He was crude, vulgar. It was so hot… It almost seemed like we came together this time… shock caused him to jolt upward. He said”,_

_“Why you!!! You dare spill your seed in MY cathedral??!!”_

_“Was this wrong of me to do? I was following suit here. I thought this was how you worshiped. I saw you and thought it was customary. I apologize if I read the signal wrong.”_

 

**~NOW~**

 

Hisoka continued his story, while Gem seem outwardly to be enjoying the fact that Illumi was so attentive to his body. Illumi began to wash his back as promised. The more physical Illumi became with Gem, the more he seemed to lose the hissss. Illumi may not have realized it but the more Gem melted into his touch, the more the hissss was lost, the more Illumi healed himself as well. Hisoka was going on about the weeks turning into months of games between he and his ex, while Illumi was still listening, he also was enjoying the response he was getting from the body under his touch. Hisoka was getting to feel more physically, he had yet to realize it because he was engrossed in relaying his experience. A particular touch to the starting top, of the crack of his ass did manage to grab his attention for a moment. It was not only the touch that he did get to experience, but the sound his own voice made, as he was touched there,

“Sssssss ha! Oh Illumi-san, you, touched me in a very sensitive area. It feels like it may bring excitement, you should be careful.”

“Yes, I know. I know this body very well Gem. I love this body. I love the way it tastes, I love the way it smells, I love the way it feels. I could touch this body together to mine alone for the rest of my life and be very happy.”

“Ah-h-h… Illumi-san means this? Gem is afraid, it feels too good. It makes it more intense because Illumi KNOWS he touches GEM and continues. He isn’t going to stop, is he? He isn’t going to stop touching Gem and make a game, right? Illumi-san is going all the way with Gem? He isn’t going to wait fifty years to follow through, right?

This was rare, for Illumi to be moved so much by compassion, but as Gems head draped over the back of that tub upside down, his eyes squelched tight Illumi kissed upside-down the succulent mouth belonging to Hisoka/Gem. Gem’s hands wandered up into Illumi’s hair as it cascaded all around them.

_~EeeerrHeeeem!!! Um HELLO?! ILLUMI… WHAT is going on? You are kissing GEM… Did you forget??? ~_

_~Mmmmmm Kami… I am kissing you. If you would shut up long enough to pay attention, you can feel it and MAYBE try to kiss me too? ~_

_~Right. Sorry I was focused on the original plan… ~_

Hisoka felt the kissing, but he still could not control any movement. The feeling was faint. Like chasing a ghost. It was there, and it was gone, it came back and it was gone again. It began to frustrate Hisoka. He let Illumi know.

_~Illu I know you are enjoying this, but I godda say, it is pretty frustrating to hear all those noises between the two of you and be stuck in here and not be able to feel the FULL effect of what is happening. ~_

_~Mmmm… Right. Maybe this is how Gem feels too? Thus, the Hijacking? ~_

_~WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU ON??~_

_~ Yours, AND YOURS. I told you what I needed. I need ALL of you Hisoka. So, stop acting like your separate and make yourself WHOLE again. ~_

_~ How the fuck am I supposed to DO that??? ~_

_~We are going to proceed with the plan. Instead of talking to me an trying to keep me aroused, I think you need to talk to Gem. Make PEACE with him. I have all but completed my assault on that old memory. You are probably more obsessed with it than Gem is at this point. His Kisses are insatiable, Kami… ~_

_~I WANT MY FUCKING BODY BACK GEM!!!! ~_

_~NOT LIKE that Hisoka, COMPASSION. SHOW HIM THE COMPASSION THAT THE PRICK NEVER SHOWED YOU. THAT is his secret. THAT is what Gem is waiting for. ~_

_~So, your just comfortable with fucking Gem now, so much that you don’t NEED me anymore???~_

_~Hisoka!! GEM IS YOU. YOU ARE GEM. The name may be different, but this is NOT some outside force. You said something about a civil WAR back when you were playing your silly games for centuries with that Effrit? That SPLIT was YOU TEARING. I NEED FOR YOU TO MEND YOURSELF. I have done my part here. GET TO WORK. ~_

_**~ T.B.C. ~** _

* * *

 

**_~ FIFTY x YEARS x TO x TAKE x ME ~_ **

* * *

 

 


	21. ~ x HOLE x~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. The Chapter title says it all NSFW. SMUT. Good lord it is smut time again!!! This Chapter begins an up-hill climb, a crescendo of smut... I hope you brought a change of clothes ladies and gentle-freaks... This ship is going to become a submarine tonight! Oh... And it starts off Fluff... I DO love the way the those two dance...  
> Smut & Fluff.... fu-fu-fu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day fandom!!!! NSFW. ***ADULTS ONLY PLEASE*** OR ***AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LANDS!!***
> 
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> LET'S PLAY.
> 
> ~+(^ y ^)+~

**CHAPTER 21**

**~ x HOLE x~**

 

**HOLE**

noun \ ˈhōl \

1.a. An opening through something.

 

**~LAST TIME ~**

_~Hisoka!! GEM IS YOU. YOU ARE GEM. The name may be different, but this is NOT some outside force. You said something about a civil WAR back when you were playing your silly games for centuries with that Effrit? That SPLIT was YOU TEARING. I NEED FOR YOU TO MEND YOURSELF. I have done my part here. GET TO WORK. ~_

**~NOW ~**

 

Illumi decided to give Hisoka some mental space. A little technique they had been working on while in their makeshift honeymoon suite, to give one another a bit of mental privacy if need be. Illumi felt that it was needed. He felt Hisoka needed to work some things out for himself because it was now clear to him what needed to be done. He promised not to take things to far with his id. He did say that he was not promising not to touch him at all, he needed to keep the confidence open and building between he and Gem.

_~How much opening and building needs to be done still Illu??? I mean he is PRACTICALLY coming in your hands as it is!!~_

_~Are you JEALOUS Hisoka? ~_

_~Huh What?! NO! Never! How could I be JEALOUS IT’S MY BODY RIGHT??! ~_

 

_*slight chuckle*_

 

_~Why are you asking. Is it not factually evident that this is the case Hisoka? ~_

_~Don’t YOU DARE LAUGH A---AHhhhhhhh-ahhhhh damn it!!!! I FELT THAT!!!! I FELT IT BUT… I … GEM didn’t? What the fuck?? How strange… ~_

_~Mmm! I am sorry Hisoka. I could not resist. I have NEVER seen you jealous, it is… adorable. ~_

_~ADORABLE?? ME??! Wait… you- you feel… LOVE. You feel love for me when I make you laugh!!! ~_

_~Irrelevant. Let us focus on the task at hand. ~_

_~ Says whom? HOW do you know it is irrelevant? Why do you always say that when it gets to personal for you Illu? Are you shy about saying you love me? ~_

_~You are attempting to put the spotlight on a shadow. You are doing it in an attempt to avoid being under it yourself. ~_

_~That is not altogether true, and I will tell you why. You WANT me to pull myself, together right? Right. I have been FINE with myself separate until this happened between us. Illu I didn’t even realize HOW split I was. I knew of Gem, but he was just thoughts. He never had the power to take OVER until you came along. So apparently, I love you Illu. Maybe I NEED to know that you love me too so my REASON for pulling myself together will be stronger. ~_

_~Such a smooth talker. I feel your giddiness growing with each word. You enjoy teasing me when I express any form of affection. Why? ~_

_~ Illu… It is because you are so fucking adorable when you are shy. You are always so serious… I admit it. It fills me with GLEE to be the one that paints PINK on that clad Zoldyck black and white world of yours. There. No big deal for me to admit that I care, for me to admit how right you are. Ball is in your court Illu. ~_

_~FINE. If it helps you pull yourself together, it does… give me some kind of intense emotional feeling, when you happen to make me laugh. There. Now be gone. I will give you priv--~_

_~Un -un-un! That is not what I was after. I need it HOT PINK Illu. Not passive barely noticeable. I am a FLAMBOYANT man! I need it RAW and Wriggling!! ~_

_~OH my… you are IMPOSSIBLE!! Ugh! FINE PRICK. When you make me laugh… in my stomach, it reminds me of when Killua was little and he used to blow those rainbow-colored bubbles. I feel like I swallowed twenty of them and they are all popping inside of me at once. THERE HAPPY?!!! ~_

_~My gods Illu really? That… Is so much BETTER than ANYTHING I DREAMED you would say!! Oh… I want to kiss you so badly right now… Now that you described it… the shock I feel coming from your usual deadpan feeling… makes so much sense!!! My beautiful swan… Okay!! Mission ON!! I got this. Thank you, Illumi-Chan. ~_

_~Hmph! You’ve got ten minutes. I will start drying off your body. Gem is very sensitive to my touch, so I cannot promise he WON’T come in my hands by then. Hurry Hisoka. ~_

_~ At this point I wouldn’t care if he did, I KNOW your heart is MINE, but I do want to kiss you myself, so I will hurry. ~_

The link on private mode Illumi thinks freely,

_~How does he have such power over me? He does make me feel like I have come to life out of a “deadpan” state just how he described. I am so addicted to him, almost as much as killing. What a crazy mixture of life. ~_

 

So Hisoka embellished himself while in solitude. If he was totally honest with himself (and at this point he was) he did admit that he was obsessed with the tale of Maliku still. Not so much with Maliku himself as he was with the idea, of WINNING. He wanted desperately to bring Maliku to heel. STILL after all of this time. He thought he was over it. What he found in his deep thoughts, was that he was OVER Maliku, as a matter of fact all he ever had for him was an attraction to his power. His ability was so new to him that it became unique so much that he placed it and him on a pedestal of sorts. That pedestal allowed Maliku to play so many games, so far past his original tolerance level. While some part of him became neglected and impoverished with neglect. That part of him was GEM.

 

On the outside, ten minutes had come to pass. Gem began to really want out of the tub and to move to the next phase.

“Gem is ready to get out. Does Illumi-san want Gem still?”

“Of course. I won’t stop wanting you. I am very committed to us. We shared blood you know. I LIVE because of your blood.”

 

Illumi shared these feelings with Gem as he offered his hand to help him out of the tub. Gem accepted the offered hand. He got lost in the depths of darkness inside of Illumi’s eyes. Mesmerized by how endless they seemed, he did not realize he was leaning towards them as if being pulled in. Illumi felt conflicted about kissing him at this point. He knew He would not do well with fending off the effects of the naked contact of his lover’s body, but he did promise to keep touching that sparked his own arousal to moments where Hisoka was available. At the same time, he did not want to ruin any progress he had made with Gem by rejecting him in any way.

 

_~ Your heart is beating so fast… Are you okay Illu? ~_

_~Thank gods! Yes, I--~_

Their lips connected and hungrily the passionate licking, sucking and touching began… Oh, the page is melting…

 

**~WELCOME x HOME x TAKE x ONE ~**

 

Killua and Gon stopped at the testing gate for a bit and chit chatted with Zebro. They both were very glad to see him, and wanted to see if they could get a heads up about what was going on inside before they actually went in.

 

 **Zebro:** It is so very good to see you Young Master Killua! So, you ended up marrying this one after all I see! Welcome to the family Young Master Gon!! I am so happy you became part of Master Killua’s life long term! It is always a good thing to see good people shine!

 **Killua & Gon:** Thank You Zebro-San!

 **Zebro:** Heh-Heh! Wonderful! You two did not need to come through the training gate area! Why did you not go through the family entrance Master Killua?

 **Killua** : Well, we knew we were kind of expected to go through that way, it is getting late and we thought we would camp out on the estate property for the night… Not to mention we wanted to say hello to you Zebro-San!

 **Gon** : Yosh! What kind of people would we be not to come say hello to one of the coolest people here Zebro-San!!

 **Zebro** : Oh, you boys are too flattering! Heh-heh! What are you trying to butter me up for? What did you need Killua-Sama?

 **Killua** : Zebro-San! I am wounded that you would think my visit was insincere! How heartbreaking!

 **Zebro** : It is just so rare to have genuine guest here… but even still, you MUST wish to know about the goings on around here lately! Hmmm?

 **Killua** : Well if you insist Zebro-san…

 **Zebro** : Haven’t changed a bit besides your height and the length of that hair son! Heh-heh! My goodness it is long! I can barely see you underneath all of that hair!!

 **Gon** : Isn’t it beautiful? I begged and pleaded for him to grow it out for me…He is such a treasure.

 **Killua** : Gon…

 **Zebro** : Heh-Heh don’t mind me! I’m SO desensitized… You can thank your Ojiisama and Neter-Ojiisama for that! Those two are officially banned from public places beyond the testing gate you know?! Banned by the city commissioner himself! The things they do on that dragon!

Gon giggles and Killua blushes.

 **Killua:** Yes… Zebro-San unfortunately I am WELL aware. Growing up with those two in any vicinity of one another, unless they were working seriously was pretty scarring.

 **Gon** : Ha-Ha-Ha! Oh, C’mon I can’t believe you two are so love squeamish! They couldn’t have been THAT bad…

 **Killua** : Gon, YOU were never unlucky enough to see them together except for once! And they were working very seriously on that day! They had Meruem the Ant King to deal with! That is why you don’t know! If you would’ve seen them together after that ordeal was over you would have a different opinion I assure you!

 **Gon** : Oh, c’mon you can just be such a prude sometimes KilluKat, how gross could they be?! They are just two older men.

 **Zebro** : I am afraid this time Master Gon, your “KilluKat” is not being prudish at all. My being straight has nothing to do with it either. I can assure you! Just seeing two older men flying around on a dragon while having oral sex on its back was way more than I ever had hoped to see in my lifetime!

 **Killua** : Aaak!

 **Gon:** Whaaat!!? Really???!!! ON… the Dra--

 **Killua** : STOP. Just STOP IT GON. Don't EVEN. NOT gunna happen not NOW not EVER!!!

 **Gon** : But Killuaaaaaaa….

 **Killua** : Zebro-San has my brother gotten out of that room yet? How are things in the estate? Anything I should know about before we go in tomorrow??

Zebro blushes and chuckles trying to talk over Gon’s whines and tugs at Killua’s arm for attention on the matter. The matter of oral sex on the dragon that was dismissed all to quickly for Gon. Killua’s eyes pleaded for Zebro not to give any attention to his husband who is suddenly acting like a kid in a candy store.

 **Zebro** : Well, Lord Illumi still has not emerged from his quarters. Umm… your brother Master Milluki just went through quite the ordeal that has the family quite shaken up these days. If I may depend on your discretion as usual Master Killua, I might divulge some of what I know so far.

 **Killua** : Of course, Zebro-San! Is Milluki okay? My Ojiisama didn’t say anything about him to me. Which is odd because my phone is in service. He is usually good about communicating when our phones are on.

 **Zebro** : Well I suppose in all _fairness_ it is somewhat recent. He was devastated to learn early yesterday evening that his “son”, young Master Itameru is actually his Otōto.

**Killua & Gon: HIS WHAT?!!!!**

**Zebro** : Yes, I am afraid, it is true Master Milluki and Lord Zeno sort of caught Lord Silva… and Miss Menchi in the act…

 **Killua** : Gon we have to leave… NOW. I am not going in there. FUCK THAT.

 **Gon** : Zebro-San, thank you so much. Your discretion is appreciated as is your warning. We will do our best to disappear now.

 **Zebro** : I do not make it my custom to converse with the wind as usual, young Masters of the air.

 

With that Killua took Gon by the hand and used his Nen ability to blue lightening travel back to the road they came from. They would not be back trekking, because Netero was exactly twenty-four hours behind them and they both knew it. Killua took himself along with Gon to some distant, out of the way woods, not anywhere near close to the estate. Killua crossed state lines running far and fast.

 

“Gon, this spot is good. Will you set our camping home here?”

“Of course. Wherever you want Killua.”

As Gon searched the pill out of his jeans pocket to throw-set it, Killua continued speaking with a far-away look in his eyes,

“Thank you for not trying to convince me to stay.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I guess because you don’t come from a family like this one, I just don’t expect you to always understand my decisions when it comes to dealing with them.”

“Well I can’t and don’t always understand your decisions about your family. That never needs to be the case in order for me to support them. I am here for YOU Killua. Come heaven or hell, all for you.”

“Gon…”

Gon took Killua into his arms, picking him up he kissed him and carried him into their camping home again. Killua was suddenly very grateful for the capsule corp. camp housing technology that Gon invested in. Tonight, they would relax in one another’s arms, and try to push inevitable Zoldyck drama troubles FAR away from Killua’s heart and mind. Tonight, Killua planned on making love to his husband as if it were his last night on earth with him.  

*********H &I*********

**~Earlier~**

Gem… got lost in the depths of darkness inside of Illumi’s eyes… he did not realize he was leaning towards them as if being pulled in. Illumi felt conflicted about kissing him… He would not do well with fending off the effects of the naked contact of his lover’s body, but he promised to keep the kind of touching, that sparked his own arousal to moments where Hisoka was available. He did not want to ruin any progress he had made with Gem by rejecting him....

 

Hisoka:

_~ Your heart is beating so fast… Are you okay Illu? ~_

Illumi:

_~Thank gods! Yes, I--~_

 

…Their lips connected and hungrily the passionate licking, sucking and touching began…

**~NOW~**

 

**_**Mmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!**_ **

Gem attempted to cry out with the ball gag securely strapped into his mouth via his head. Saliva slid out from the side of his mouth as his muscles tensed and trembled in his thighs. Hisoka spoke through the link to both Gem and Illumi,

~ Oh Kami… that is it Illu!!! You hit it just right babe, Mmmm your so good at this. See Gem? I told you I would guide you to ecstasy if you let me help ~

_**Pants ha! Ha!  
_

 

“Yessss…. I can control when I come with the both of you tied up! This is ideal for all perhaps. Gem is the bungee to tight around your wrist?”

~Ideal! Really Illu!? I wish I would have known that before you tied us up! ~

“Oh shhhh! It isn’t like you had a choice, this needed to happen, and you know it. Relax I have every intention of giving your control back …AFTER I….”

Illumi pushed back up with his palms securely behind him, lifting and dropping his lithe body up and down in and out of Hisoka/Gem. He drilled into him over and over, Gems head was thrown back, his wrist bound in front of him, lifted up over his head. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, He wanted to beg Illumi to remove the Colt scrotum choker from his sack, so he could come, but he could barely speak.

 

**_~Flash back/Forward to Chapter 17~_ **

 

_**…Balancing all of his body weight on his heels for two hours was the culprit. He was kept in a rear facing position with the heels of his feet planted into Illumi’s thighs which he kept a shoulder width apart for the majority of it. His wrists restrained and locked together by his very own signature restraints. Those bungee cuffs were attached to a larger bungee gum cord, which was knotted over, under, and through style around a weight training bar, which laid securely across the inside of Illumi’s secret (but currently opened) loft hatch within the ceiling…** _

__

_**~End Flashback~** _

 

Gem/Hisoka was at Illumi’s mercy completely. Illumi was teasing Gem so badly, teasing him to a breaking point. Hisoka noticed the closer he got to coming, the more he could feel. Illumi would hit his spot dragging himself and Hisoka to the brink of spilling and then he would just STOP. This was his routine over and over, He would actually let the arousal settle into an almost painful state for all of them and then he would just BREAK.

The first hour of this was fine. After that the endurance of the assassin kicked in another hour after the others were ready to call it quits. Illumi was kind enough to fountain feed mouth to mouth water sessions in between this lengthy session of pain and passion. They were rounding the end of the second hour, Illumi knew he had to bring the point home for Gem. He wanted three orgasms as the price for releasing Hisoka’s body back to him, Illumi was going to give him three all at once.

_~Illu you are being slightly cruel here. You asked poor Gem if his wrist were ok a while ago, but you did not remove the gag ball to allow his answer. ~_

“He has you does he not? You two have joined link-wise, I am sure he would have reached out to you if it were bad. Right Gem? NOW. This is a swatting spatula. You wanted the three orgasms to let my husband go free right? Well you are about to get your three starting with this spatula, spanking your restrained balls. They have a LOT built up there so tapping them lightly may bring some pain, as I let you out of this cock cuff and ring you will begin to cum for me. Do you understand. It may be slightly overwhelming for you, so feel free to release control back to my husband at any time.”

_~Oh, my Kami Illumi this is hot… ~_

Illumi allowed Gem/Hisoka to balance front facing now as he began his spanking of the swollen scrotum. He caught Hisoka’s nipple between his teeth and twisted his head to the side as he began paddling softly the squeezed sack. Tears streamed down Hisoka/Gems face. He wanted to cum so bad. Illumi finally unsnaps just one of the two buttons of the leather choker.

 

_**Rattle >POP<**_

_*Cries of ecstasy and agony_ *

The head of Hisoka/Gem’s cock throbbed and dribbled out a small bit of ejaculate, Gem/Hisoka’s body shook wanting the full release. This brink was driving Hisoka/Gem mad.

“Oh. Naughty boy. What a mess you are. You want that other button off, don’t you?”

 

Gem found strength to nod his head in a manner that suggested, ‘YES DAMN IT! YES PLEASE.’ Slow and very deliberate, his eyes squeezed so tight, and still tears streamed. Gem knew he was on the threshold of complete satisfaction. He reached out to Hisoka finally and for the first time, through the link.

 

_~Promise Gem, that we KEEP this Swan and SHARE the feelings of sex, by AGREEING to do it with this Swan often. Give me these last two orgasms ALONE and Gem PROMISES' to give the control back to Hisoka. ~_

_~Hmm…You realize by agreeing we won’t be bottom all of the time, right? Illu is a natural bottom. He is just professionally trained in the art of self-control, that makes him top so well. He deeply LOVES, and feels more satisfaction being my bottom. ~_

_~Gem understands. ~_

_~Then as long as you keep the eyes open, so I can see our release… AGREED. ~_

_~What!!?? Gem CAN’T!! It feels to good!!~_

_~Can you give me control over the eyes only? ~_

_~Like this? Did Gem succeed? ~_

_~Very Good. Yes. Illumi, I have control over my eyes now, Gem and I have come to an agreement. Continue please. ~_

 

Illumi nodded. He re-twisted his damp ponytail into a bun and repositioned himself behind Hisoka/Gem once more. He entered Hisoka/Gem with precision slowly massaging his prostate with the hard throb of his cock’s head, his lovers’ body spasmed hard beneath him as Gem pleaded muffled sounds of something that sounded like “Button! Button! Please Button.”

“You want this button undone. You understand that you must cum for me as soon as it is unsnapped correct?”

Again, the slow deliberate head nodding of agreement.

 Illumi reached around First letting his thumb slide back and forth over the slick and sticky slit, Hisoka kept his eyes open and glued on the treatment of his swollen pole. Gem could not take it, just as his noises got to be out of control and his head started to try to move and look away…Illumi pumped in and out just a little faster and

 

_*rattle >POP<*_

Oh, the orgasm that had slowed to a crawl was suddenly empowered into something new. It was jacked all the way back up! There was just a little more to go. Illumi slowed activity and let the orgasm drop until it was almost gone. He then surprised Hisoka and Gem by using one hand to grab the actual bungee cord and used it to brutally slam Hisoka’s body up and down his cock. Just as Illumi finally came himself he snapped through the final cock ring and another orgasm burst forth from Gem. One that felt it had a long line of cousins coming from the tips of his toes. Somewhere in the last of the bliss, control was finally restored to its rightful owner.

 

**_~Flash back/forward Chapter 17~_ **

****

**_…His wrist still bound together with Bungee gum, dropped over the top of Illumi’s head, his arms locking the upper half of their bodies into a close proximity. Hisoka turned his face away from Illumi so the back of his sweat soaked pink locks tickle dusted Illumi’s cheek near his lips. His hair moving in sync with his hard and vigorous breaths. As he gained control of his excitement, he willed himself to take slower deeper breaths. Ultimately to slow his heart down. His ecstasy drowned in concentrated endorphins, his pupils dilated, his skin flush and hot pink in certain areas. He has never felt MORE… ALIVE..._ **

 

**_~T. B. C. ~_ **

* * *

**_~ x HOLE x ~_ **

* * *

**_  
_ **


	22. ~SEX x XXX x ALL x OVER ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crescendo of my Smut &Fluff Feast. With a little bit of plot in between. 85% of this Chapter is NSFW. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labor Day Weekend my fellow friends of the fandom!!! I could not let labor day go by without sending some KINK in your direction! Hopefully you all took notice of the new tags... There is some very sexxxy stuff going on in our little corner of HxH tonight!!! Here is the height of the excitement for this orgasmic climb! Our characters are loving and screwing like bunnies in this chapter, as we come to the precipice of the "rescue" of Illumi from his "nen tomb." There are some funny moments in here (they made me laugh anyway) I tried to keep the comedy down but some of the dialog between some characters seemed funny to me... Meh... It is what it is... Here is my Labor of Love for this fandom presented by me for all of you! Now, my heart felt chapter dedication, a few quick definition reminders, and regular content warnings and then we can play!
> 
>  
> 
> **CHAPTER DEDICATION ******
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> *****♠FOR TOUCHING-SAMA♥*** ******
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **~BECAUSE, YOU are YOU~**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> **QUICK LANGUAGE REMINDER LIST ******  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> ****  
> Ojiisama = Grandfather (+Honorific Japanese)  
>  Otousan = Father (+Honorific Japanese)  
> Oniisan = Older Brother (+Honorific Japanese)  
> Obaasama = Grandmother (+Honorific Japanese)  
> Okasan =Mother (+Honorific Japanese)  
> Musuko = Son (Japanese)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> ****  
> **WARNINGS ******  
>   
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> ****  
> ****ADULTS ONLY OR AGE OF CONSENT BY THE LAWS OF YOUR LAND PLEASE**** XXX LOTS OF NSFW SEXUAL SITUATIONS AHEAD.  
>   
>   
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> **WTBS...**  
>   
>   
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> **LETS.**  
>   
>   
> 
> ****  
> **  
> **PLAY...**  
> **  
>   
> 
> **  
> **  
> **~+(^ . ^)+~**  
> **  
> **  
> 

**CHAPTER 22**

**~SEX x XXX x ALL x OVER ~**

**~ BEFORE ~**

 

**Killua:**

_“I guess because you don’t come from a family like this one, I just don’t expect you to always understand my decisions when it comes to dealing with them.”_

 

**Gon:**

_“Well I can’t and don’t always understand your decisions about your family. That never needs to be the case in order for me to support them. I am here for YOU Killua. Come heaven or hell, all for you.”_

 

_Gon took Killua into his arms, picking him up he kissed him and carried him into their camping home again… Tonight, they would relax in one another’s arms, push inevitable Zoldyck drama troubles FAR away from Killua’s heart and mind. Tonight, Killua planned on making love to his husband as if it were his last night on earth with him._

 

**~ NOW ~**

 

Gon sat at the dinner table, saucer eyeing the feast before him. Whenever Killua was upset by his “dear family” for some odd reason he always felt like baking. This was bitter sweet for Gon because, while Killua could cook very well, the fact that he was baking like Betty fucking Crocker was a sign of distress. Although Gon LOVED to eat all of the delicious things coming out of the oven, he really could not enjoy them because his love was in discomfort, or pain in his heart. He knew better than to pull off Killua’s Kitten oven mitts from his hands or away from his ‘kiss the cook’ apron before he got at least three dishes completed. So, he sat there at the dining table in their camping home (that Gon made SURE was equipped with a REAL oven and not some food replicator,) with a king-sized tray of Lasagna, a king-sized tray of broccoli cheddar and ham, and baked apple pie adorning it. Gon finally took those mitts away blatantly, as Killua prepared to _Flambé_ the _Crème brûlée._ He sat on them right in front of Killua, he took Killua by the hands and pulled him into his lap.

“Gōōōōn! What are you doing? I have to light the alcohol on the _brûlée!_ I need to flambé it properly!”

“I need to flambé YOU properly if you think that I can’t see that you’re hurt. You need me. Why won’t you just come to get me? Just once I’d like to not have to walk you to the water you need so badly. I’d like for you to just come get a drink on your own.”

“Gon, you know it is difficult for me to hint at any weakness… Need, is weakness.”

“So, your saying I am weak because I need you in my lap right now? You think I am weak because I need your lips against mine right now? Am I weak because I need to touch you every day? I guess I am weak for you… my mate. Does that make me less desirable to you?”

Fucking Gon. Why did he have to flambé Killua with his seduction like that every time? He KNEW certain ways, he said certain things melted his thinking circuits! Killua had planned on making a small dinner and making love to Gon anyway. Now Gon and his persistent sex drive will have dinner COLD, and the warmed-up love making pushed off to the side like a whore’s thong… REPLACED by FUCKING WAY too HOT to last. Before the massage oils made it anywhere else but their anus’s!!

Killua tried to raise himself up off of his husband’s lap. Why did he buckle and fall into this lip lock with this sexy ass bronze colored claw crane? Gon expertly plucked the buttons open on Killua’s button fly jeans, as if he were professionally playing a melody on a harp. Before Killua knew it Gon’s fore arm had somehow swept the treys of food back to the edges of the table without being burned, his back was slammed against the table, one ankle was the sole holder of his acid stone washed jeans and his cock was being sucked into the inferno of Gon’s mouth.

 

_~The food… Fuuuuuuck… ~_

 

Was all Killua could think before the intoxication of Gon washed over him, he was powerless to stop this locomotive now. Gon was all over him like ‘white on rice.’ His fingers twisting and pulling, his lips licking and sucking, his hips rolling and grinding. Killua was being BAKED on his own platform, by his massive rolling pin of a man. All he could do was grab the black spiky reins of hair for dear life and hold the fuck on.

“Aaah KilluKat, your ash in thosh jeansh is the BESH thing you stewed for me yet… You tashe  shooow goooood…”

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full Gon...”

“Mmmm… Prude.”

With both cocks nice and hard, Gon picked Killua up off the table. Killua wrapped his legs around Gon, the heels of his feet bouncing off of the round of Gon’s muscular rump as he walked his lover into the bed room. What Gon did next really shocked Killua. Being comrades with electricity, this was not easy to do at all. He expected to be slammed into the bed like he usually did. This time his back hits the wall. Gon had both of their cocks in his hands, precum dripping heavily from both of them. Gon winked at Killua and said,

“Watch this.”

Gon pulled his foreskin over both of their penises. Using the foreskin to lock them tightly together, he began sliding his shaft and Killua’s circumcised rod beneath the slippery sheath of Gon’s foreskin.

 

**Why?...**

 

Did Gon not WANT sex to last? How could he get his thick-headed man to UNDERSTAND that longer endurance meant MORE sex? Was it SO difficult a CONCEPT? FUCK he was so impatient and HOT. BAD combination. Killua had HEARD of dick docking before… but the feeling was far beyond any description he had ever read about. He could not last wrapped in the heat of his husband’s foreskin, the slit of his husband’s cock dripping precum so heavily between their heads. Definitely could not last sliding against one another so raw and abrupt like this… He tried to…

“G-Gōōōn… P-Please… s-s-s-ssssslo-Oh my fucking god! Oh gods!! Oh, fuck I can’t… S-Ssto—"

“Fuck yaaaas!!! Cum on my cock Killua! Cum all over me babe! Fuck yes!! Oh, you feel so good to me… I’m coming Killu… I co—"

Killua suddenly found himself picked up and slammed on the bed, his big lug monster of a man coiled around him tightly. It wasn’t so much the height as it was the girth of him that made him feel so massive to Killua. The ass started snoring in his hair. He felt like some stuffed masturbatory aide of a teenaged girl (probably) some selfish twit that got her rocks off and squeezed her stuffed animal between her knees and fell asleep on it. Rode hard and put up wet.

“The food…”

“No worry Kil… I’ll be starving in few mins k? Love you Kat”

 How can someone fall asleep so fast? He is really snoring in his hair again. Whether Killua admitted it to himself now or not an orgasm and a nap was just what the Gon ordered. and it was the BEST rest Killua ever did get.

_~Bastard. ~_

Killua thought with a smile on his lips before he drifted off to sleep

 

*********H &I********

 

Zeno was making his rounds back through the estate after visiting Kikyo in the infirmary. Her head wound wasn’t that bad, her emotions is what caused her more distress than anything else. The emotional distress caused the healing in her body to slow down. Kalluto and Feitan had left flowers there with her. She’s a tough old bird, Zeno knew she was hurting but also knew she was to bitter and evil to break. He checked up on the two new temporary techies, Rikutsu & Toroshi. They were instructed to tidy up the Vipers nest of cords via video instruction sent over from their boss Milluki, monitor surveillance as they had been taught, and NOT to fuck with Milluki’s toys (not that anyone wanted to). Itameru wanted to spend some time with Milluki, now as his  Otōusan instead of his Musuko to see what if any difference there was, talk about confusing. They spent the evening in their Ojiisama’s retirement wing, and had a few awkward conversations that started a little like this,

 

“Do you hate me now? Like Obaasama Kikyo does? Wait is she still my Obaasama?”

Itameru asked Milluki as they ate dinner together alone.

“I could NEVER hate you son- eh… little brother…Heh… It’s going to take a little getting used to for us all huh? But no, I love you as much as the day you were born, if not more… We are just half brothers instead of Father and son. Who knows, maybe we can even be closer now. I probably wasn’t a very good papa anyways…and Okasan doesn’t hate you… she just doesn’t really like anyone, well except Killua, if you can even call THAT liking... It’s not personal.”

“Actually… you were great. It was hard to keep secrets from you. I am really sorry, I didn’t understand why—"

“You NEVER have to apologize for ANY of that…That NEVER should have been your burden, or secret to keep to begin with. You were just tossed in the middle and trying to do as you were told. That is what a GOOD son does. If I were smarter, I could’ve stopped it. It must have been a lot of strain on you kid.”

“Unless you had ears and eyes on all of us all of the time you couldn’t have known no matter HOW smart you are papa- I mean Brother, you are very smart… Does it hurt you when I call you papa still? Because, I noticed that you sorta winced and it is such a habit I don’t wanna hurt you…”

“Don’t worry about it. Call me whatever makes you comfortable, and I’ll do the same. We’ve earned that much, right?”

“…What will I call Ojiisama now?”

“Sweetie, I don’t—"

Milluki’s voice cracked and tears fell freely… He started to apologize, when Itameru climbed up into his lap. He hugged him tight around his neck.

“Please don’t cry Papa… I love you. You love me. We will ALWAYS be family no matter what. That is ALL that matters right??”

Milluki nodded, he tried to pull himself together. He just wanted to enjoy Itameru’s company without the distressful feelings. So, they cleaned up the dishes and watched their favorite movie together instead. Afterwards Itameru showed Milluki his nen ability, new and improved thanks to his uncle Feitan.

 

\-----------♣ H&I ♦------------

 

Zeno left the two of them in his wing, long before that and for the rest of the night he would not see them. He Strolled through the woodsy hills of Mount Kukuroo near the training hangers, when his ring tone alerted him that he had a video call coming in. He had hoped it was Netero. He slowed down and checked his device. A rare smile creeped over his lips, he ducked into one of the training chambers to take the video call.

 

“Isaac…”

“It’s so good to see your face old man…”

“The pot calls the kettle black?”

“If all pots and kettles are black in your world, your showing your age again my sweet…”

“Heh-heh-heh… Oh I miss you madly...

“And I you love. I can’t wait to touch you tomorrow night.”

“I can’t wait to hold on to your pony tail as you breathe life into my nether regions. Heh-Heh! I am so restless here without you Isaac. When can you come home to me for good?”

“Soon my love, very soon. I tracked my son down here on the dark continent, as you know. He and I are almost done with this little mission here. I’d say three more weeks tops. This mission to come home for our grandson is costing me a week. It would have been two more weeks total had I not needed to come on this rescue mission. You sure I needed to come home?”

“Oh, for the last time YES, I told you, nen has him locked in and I swear I felt his life force go kaput before that barrier went up. If you and I can’t get it down… no one can.”

“Killua and his husband still have not made it home yet Z?”

“No… Not that I am aware of. I was combing the grounds. I was thinking they came in and maybe they were camping out around here for the night. But I get no energy signature at all, no nen force, no tells that they have been on the inside of the estate grounds at all for quite a while.”

“How odd… Do you think Killua found out about Milluki somehow?”

“How could he? I KNOW His father didn’t tell him, Kikyo still isn’t allowed his phone number unless HE gives it to her. Millu certainly didn’t. Kalluto or Feitan were given the silence orders too… I don’t know how he could’ve… No one else has his contact number here."

“Unless…”

“Someone told him FACE TO FACE.”

“Someone…”

“That straddles the fence…See!! THIS is why I need the other half of my brain. I can't figure out the most simplistic things alone I swear. I am a wreck without you.”

“You are a wreck WITH me. Heh-Heh-Heh! The commissioner hates us.”

“Fuck him! He is just jealous because he doesn’t have you on our dragon slobbering on his old wrinkled knob…”

“Yours is the only wrinkled knob for this mouth love…”

“Heh-Heh ASS… My knob is NOT wrinkled!!”

“Sure, it is…your old”

“YOU are older than ME FUCKER! Your sure are one to talk Isaac!!”

“Put up or shut up old man.”

“What!?? PUT… up?! Oh, I’ll show you!!”

“Please do…”

Zeno situated the phone on a bench and reached into his hakama. He stroked himself hard and then pulled his hakama down. He showed his lover, his mate how much he still affected him, even after all of these years.

“Pull your hair out of that pony tail Z. I love the length you’ve let it grow out to. Pull it over your shoulder while you beat that stiff meat for me. Show me… how badly you want me Z… Show me now.”

Zeno came unglued when Netero commanded him in this way, it excited him so much.

“Isaac, I want to taste you, and feel you inside of me so bad that it hurts. Please come home, I can hardly stand it anymore. Please my love I need you. So empty without you Isaac, so very empty.”

Netero always came undone to hear Zeno fuss about needing to be filled. It made him hard with excitement to know he was needed so much in this way.

“Don’t you worry my Z… This pump fills one caboose only… I will use my nen to pray and knock your socks all the way off, and then I will fill you up completely.”

The two lovers sang one another’s praises until they were both panting, trembling and spilling their desires for one another. Then with virtual kisses, and words spoken of well wishes, they bid one another Good night.  

\---------H&I---------

 

Kalluto and Feitan left the infirmary earlier that night after Kalluto was satisfied that his mother was as well as could be expected after the bad news “hit the fan.” They brought her flowers. Kalluto left after she turned her nose up at his engagement and asked why he would fuck his life up as she had done, instead of being smarter than her and Killua. He knew it was as Zeno said. She was just to bitter to be THAT broken.

“Maybe her sourness kept her from real hurt.”

Kalluto said to Feitan. He replied,

“Could be babe, but it kept her from real JOY too. She never claimed happiness for herself, did she?”

“Feitan, maybe YOU should look into being a psychologist yourself. Wow. You say the most amazing things lover.”

“Nah, just hanging around the JOY that I claimed taught me some things. I’m an assassin babe. I was born to do this. We need to get my boss out of that room soon. Hanging out with you, plus no work is turning me into a softie! Ha-Ha-Ha!”

Feitan and Kalluto finally pulled up to Kalluto’s house. They had decided to take a nice long scenic route home. Enjoying the flowers blooming on the hillsides. Now It was dark. Kalluto was about to get out of the car, Feitan grabbed his wrist gently. Stopping him to speak on what was warming his chest.

“Kallu, wait please…”

He got out of the car himself. He came to Kalluto’s side of the car. He opened his door, he dropped to his knee. With both of Kalluto’s hands in one of his, he removed the bandana from around his mouth. He then used both hands to hold both of Kalluto’s. He said,

“We call one another mate, husband, I refer to you as my bride. I’ve gotten your hints about wanting to start a family with me. I hear the emotion in your voice, whenever you say my name. I’ve gotten approval of your Grandfather, and now I need confirmation from you. Will you seriously consider being by my side for the rest of our lives? Kalluto Zoldyck will you marry me?”

He pulled out a box, inside was a white gold band with Diamond and Onyx inlaid stones, sprinkled in the band that formed little hearts all around it. Engraved on the inside of the band were their initials and the words

_**~Infinite Love~** _

 

Kalluto was shocked. He knew they were engaged, they have as Feitan said hinted to one another that they were the one the other wanted forever… He sat speechless for a moment, he then shocks Feitan, by saying,

“Here I have been wondering if it was to mushy, out of place, or weird to do this…”

He reaches up into his hair, he releases a hair pin and unrolls a small braided tail of hair. It is woven around a metal band, also white gold. Kalluto looks at Feitan and says,

“Four days… Feitan. Every day for the past four days, before I leave for work, or leave for the day… I have rolled this up in my hair. Nervous about when, how to say what is in my heart. I am so glad I waited. Yes, my love… I will marry you. It would make me the happiest person on the planet, if you would also wear my ring.”

Kalluto also had his ring engraved, his said:

 

_**~F+K ~Two Hearts One Beat~** _

 

Feitan shook his head and smiled. They put the rings on one another’s fingers. With their foreheads touching they both said yes, and yes, and yes again… before meting into a deep kiss. Feitan scooped Kalluto out of the car. He carried the love of his life into his home. Never once did they stop kissing. All of the emotions, all of the passion… How they got in the door they could not even tell you. They just wanted to be touching one-hundred percent of their skin, with the other.

They got within the privacy of home and the attack of the clothes began! Pulling and tearing at them as if they were on fire and NEEDED them AWAY from their skin. Naked at last Feitan ran his fingers through Kalluto’s long silky hair. Breathing on his lips he said

“I love you so much, you’re the most beautiful soul I've ever had the honor too touch.”

He suckled at his lips caressing them with his tongue. Kalluto wanted to say thank you but his emotions were riding high in his throat. He did not want to cry. Feitan picked him up again and sat him up on the kitchen counter. Feitan licked his nipples, trailed his tongue down to his navel, he swirled his tongue around it and then down his hips and thighs. He squeezed both of Kalluto’s thighs in his hands while hovering heavy breath over Kalluto’s very hard cock, Feitan said,

“Tell me what you WANT.”

Kalluto’s breathing was ragged, he was so turned on and very emotional and wanted not to cry so badly that he couldn’t speak.  He pushed his crotch upwards to Feitan’s mouth as if that would give the answer. Feitan backed away.

“No, I want to hear you say it, I want to hear the emotion I feel you are keeping from me. I know you want to cry already, let it out. Let it out my angel. What do you want me to do? Say my name and give the command.”

As the emotional damn broke Kalluto cried out with his hitched breaths and heart felt words,

“F-FEITAN!!!! SUCK IT. I want you to suck me Feitan!!! Suck me into your mouth. TASTE me and tell me that I am GOOD.”

Feitan took Kalluto into his mouth and sucked as he was commanded, He licked and sucked and came up for air, and said

“You are PERFECT for me. You taste SO good. You ARE GOOD. YOU ARE MINE.”

He continued to suck and lick and fondle his scrotum, until Kalluto came heavily in his mouth. Feitan would not waste a drop. Swallowing every drip. He licked his fingers and worshiped the essence of the one he adored MOST in the world. He carried him to the bed room, laid him on their bed and spread his legs. He asked,

“Can I taste you everywhere tonight?”

Kalluto wanted to please Feitan as well, he never wanted to deny his lover anything. He answered,

“Won’t you bathe with me first? You can’t have all the fun my love.”

“You are right. We spent all night and all day at the estate. I’ll run us a bath. I’ll wash your hair… You wash my back and I’ll wash yours, and then we go from there, okay?”

“Sounds good. Let me make us a snack, we can eat in the bath together, while you make the water right for us okay?”

“I’ll meet you in the bathroom in fifteen minutes.”

 “Perfect…”

**~ T.B.C. ~**

* * *

**~SEX x XXX x ALL x OVER ~**

* * *

 


	23. ~ DO x YOU x SEE x WHAT x I x SEE? ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You missed Hisoka and Illumi last chapter did you not? I did too... What have those two been up too? Everyone is preparing to rescue, Illumi... The scene is setting itself up for the last of this "rescue." Come watch it unfold with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~♣♦ HAPPY HUMP DAY FRIENDS OF THIS FANDOM!! ♠♥~  
> Thank you for joining me again for what seems to be the concluding chapters of this work... If there are no objections to it ending, there will probably be only a few more chapters left. I do have a few ideas to extend it... Maybe we should vote? Depending on the participation, I may extend the fic further... we will see. In the meantime... Enjoy. 
> 
> ***XXX RATED Material ahead. NSFW. ADULTS ONLY OR AGE OF CONSENT, BY THE LAWS OF YOUR LAND***
> 
>  
> 
> LET'S  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> PLAY
> 
> ~+(^ . ^)+~

**CHAPTER 23**

**~ DO x YOU x SEE x WHAT x I x SEE? ~**

**~LAST TIME (CHAPTER 17) ~**

 

~ **_He_** **_was very pleased at the moment, pleased and extremely grateful for the sadistic ways of the Zoldyck assassins training habits. Hisoka never DREAMED that the torture geared mind of Illumi would rescue him in such a way as they did THIS day, he never dreamed that he would ever be overtaken by his own unintentionally ignored desires, lying far too dormant for far too long. He was a fool to think… he could just be railed for a hot ten minutes and the boil would be lowered to a simmer... His ecstasy drowned in concentrated endorphins, his pupils dilated, his skin flush and hot pink in certain areas. He has never felt MORE… ALIVE..._**

~

**~NOW~**

 

The two lovers slept soundly entangled on and through one another. The ordeal they had worked through left them exhausted, sexually and emotionally spent. They enjoyed for the first time since Illumi’s death, a peaceful rest. More than five days past since the dark night that Milluki knocked on the door and yelled at Illumi for being inconsiderate to the rest of the family. Inconsiderate by the loud sex wails and animal sounds he was making, as they echoed throughout the estate family home. To some it was an entire lifetime ago. So much had changed.

Illumi was now a half-mortal unknowingly to **anyone** OUTSIDE of the room. While Itameru was now a brother and tail end of the existing generation instead of Nephew/Son and the start of a new one, to everyone INSIDE of the room.

The barrier seemed to be like a tomb of sorts, a separator of realms and of individual realities. The only one with tools sharp enough to connect the missing party, that indeed WAS the tomb herself was mentally smashed to bits over the betrayal of his wife and father.

Tsubone was waiting in a very non-active state, for the nen signal from Hisoka, a signal indicating that he was done with the use of her ability. The price he offered was half way delivered so far. He did have a hand in getting Killua to cross the dark continent. He knew he would be sent for if Illumi’s nen and life force energy signature were to jump abruptly, cease, and the trailing residual became curiously swallowed up into the room. He purposely amplified, recorded and replayed this distress signal long enough to alert Zeno using a nen recorder. He then inconspicuously placed the recorded nen distress signal into the inseam of the wall, a small space adjoining the rest of the house that led to a laundry chute in a particular bathroom. He set the recorder to play and replay twice along with a trap and then allowed Tsubone to cover the rest of the room. He managed to do all of this, just after Tsubone had the coating of the room to sealed up at ninety-eight percent completion. Tsubone did not know that Hisoka would be holding up his end of the bargain by sending out emotional chaos in that fashion. She had no idea that the Killua she wanted to see so badly was going to arrive in a world of distress. Of course, Hisoka did know that she would not be aware of the condition Killua was coming in. He was more interested in the reaction of the “stoic faced” butler. He wanted so badly to get an emotional reaction out of her because she was strong, and it was “rare” to see ANY Zoldyck employee show emotion any more, plus he knew she was not particularly fond of Illumi.

Later when confronted by Illumi about why he did this, he would merely state that bringing Illumi back to life was necessary dinner, nursing him back to health was dessert, while the reactions of the outside set up was simply “icing on his cake.”

Hisoka had not planned on his “icing” to be extra rich with dripping drama/butter whipped cream… The whole Silva vs. Milluki would be a surprise added chaos and distress for Killua, while Tsubone’s “pay” would be even more shockingly bitter than sweet. Alas, we are getting ahead of the story here.

The final few hours of alone time between Hisoka and Illumi were not spent sleeping alone, Illumi was awakened by Hisoka licking lightly at his lips, softly pecking them with his own, the back side of Hisoka’s hand gliding along his face. Illumi opened his eyes and stared into his eternity, those familiar golden orbs, the cat like slits now gone completely,

“I see you are one-hundred percent back here with me. “

“Job well done, I guess I owe you one.”

“I am not an unfair man. You did bring me back to life with a half mortal bonus. Consider me indebted every year I don’t die from here on.”

“DEAL. That is a very long time you know. I am practically a pedophile here with you Illumi.”

“What is new creep?”

“Ooooh! That hurt… Et tu Illumi? Et tu??”

 

_*Giggles light chuckles*_

 

“Sssss—Oh! I hope I NEVER get use to that. Especially now that I know what it translates into. How did it go again? Swallowing twenty bubbles and having them all **pop** inside you at once?? KAMI…”

“You aren’t making fun. It really is stimulating that I described it this way to you?”

“Obviously. It is unbelievably flattering honestly, and incredibly sexy. I never thought I could do **anything** to elicit such a description from you.”

“Heh… you think everything is sexy.”

"Not true! I definitely did not find it very sexy the way you started to enjoy kissing Gem!”

“Oh, you noticed that?”

“My-my Illumi… have you no shame!? You aren’t even going to try and deny it or logically reason away how ridiculous the accusation is?!”

“Why would I do such a thing? The fact is I was devirginized by you three times in my life, I feel it is fair I got to enjoy and touch a purer, untainted part of you at least once.”

 

_*gasp!!*_

 

“Untainted!?? If I did not know any better Illumi, I would think you see me as, oh I don’t know… **dirty** or something!”

“If the anal beads fit…”

“Why you little shi—"

Hisoka lunged himself at Illumi and they started sparring and wrestling all over the ground. They of course were not genuinely trying to hurt one another, it was banter between them that was all in fun, full of love and cozy to the both of them.

The sparring led to Hisoka’s hands firmly around Illumi’s throat once again, it was like Déjà vu for them both, Hisoka’s blood lust rising with his hands around that delicate throat, watching the air leave Illumi, while he writhed beneath him. The familiar adrenaline rush of having his killer’s hands locked so viciously around his throat. The erection the both of them had, ignited by the actions or reactions of the other. Hisoka licked the side of Illumi’s face and whispered,

“Who is the dirty one now? Look at yourself! Your cock is so hard and weepy for me, just because my hands are around your throat! You look like you want to get FUCKED. YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU, DON’T YOU ILLUMI?”

With such little air supply but just enough Illumi nodded in a way that communicated that this statement was affirmative, and much desired.

 

 _~Welcome back my little “Freak on a leash”_ _♦ ~_

 

**~ FANTASY x FLIGHT x FELLATIO ~**

 

**~ LAST NIGHT ~**

****

**_Killua suddenly found himself picked up and slammed on the bed, his big lug monster of a man coiled around him tightly. It wasn’t so much the height as it was the girth of him that made him feel so massive to Killua. The ass started snoring in his hair. He felt like some stuffed masturbatory aide of a teen-aged girl (probably) some selfish twit that got her rocks off and squeezed her stuffed animal between her knees and fell asleep on it. Rode hard and put up wet._ **

**_KILLUA:_ **

**_“The food…”_ **

 

**~ AFTERWARDS ~**

 

It was a little after nine p.m. when Gon woke up from his one hour “orgasmic power nap.” Gon actually woke one hour earlier then Killua, he tried to stay still to let him rest. The travels over the dark continent was difficult enough on its own, without family drama weighing down on a person’s spirit. Gon laid quietly with his husband in contemplation of Milluki, Silva, Itameru, Menchi, and Kikyo… Kikyo. She was the one that Gon worried about the MOST. She was the one who seemed to have the hardest kind of control over all of the Zoldyck kids. She hurt Killua the MOST. Gon wished more than anything for her bitter reign of terror over everyone’s lives to just end.

Outside of killing her, what could he do? Killing her would bring more pain (at least in the beginning anyways) No, he definitely didn’t want to bring Killua MORE pain, even if it would ultimately free him in the end. When he hit dead ends such as this, he would let his mind drift over to happier topics.

 

_~Oral sex on a dragon in flight… DAMN! That sounds so free, wild, and fun! I wonder if I could talk Zen-Ojiisama into helping me get Killua up there for that? He has been one of our greatest supporters! I’ll ask him once Killua decides to go home. Definitely after we rescue Illu-niisan though! Yeaaa! Oh man… I’ll bet it’s so hot… Mmmm! ~_

 

His imagination drifted away into a fantasy of flight and fellatio. Before he knew it, he was grinding his hips into a certain sleeping beauty beneath him.

“Amm… Gon… Are you hungry?”

 “You could say that…”

Gon kissed Killua’s neck softly, increasing the friction against his naked backside.

 

“You are impossible…”

“You love how impossible I can be.”

“I hate that you are right.”

“Give me this ass.”

“Take what is yours… Just kiss me all the way there… Gon.”

 

Killua leaned his head back into Gon’s chest. Gon engulfed his mouth, swallowed his lips. Fondled his body, turning him into soup behind him. He dribbled so much precum onto his hole, kissing grinding and humping against him, it was more than enough lubrication. Gon was kind and began stretching him with his fingers first however, until Killua moaned and begged him for his full penetration,

“Please Gon, I'm past ready, please fuck hard. Not fast baby… HARD.”

These words use to scare Gon. He knew how powerful he was, he never wanted to hurt Killua… but after their talk before crossing the dark continent Gon KNEW now there was nothing to fear. As he curled his fingers inside once more… He said,

“Killua, understand that I have always held BACK until now. I did not understand the pain is pleasure thing. So, I am going to fuck you harder than I ever have at this point… I really hope you are ready for that.”

“FINALLY. Please… BRING IT.”

Gon slammed into Killua, deep and hard just as Killua had been begging for… They only took a few breaks for Killua to adjust his position, so that Gon’s powerful thrust landed him in a world of electric ecstasy. Killua cried out with each thrust once they found his angle. Gon nearly bit a hole through his lip with this long-drawn-out rhythm, building pleasure so nerve rackingly deliberate.

It was so difficult to show restraint. For Killua, however he WOULD. He helped Killua release so much tension from his body, jacking him off as he fucked him deeply. Killua finally came after what seemed to Gon like forever (twenty-five minutes since intercourse began.)

“Can—I Killu?”

“Yes Gon… please cum inside of m—"

Gon released himself inside of Killua, grinding and holding his body tight…

“Ugn!! **Ugn**!!! KILLU-KAT…. Oh, I love you!! I love you!!!”

Rapture took Gon’s mind up into euphoric heights… He loved when he could listen to Killua… When he could shove his impulse to fuck like a jack-rabbit for three and a half minutes aside and experience Nirvana with Killua. Killua was satisfied and happy when Gon would try also. He hoped someday these euphoric moments would stick. He would gain better control over himself for those quickies.

Twenty minutes later, Killua asked Gon if he was ready to eat. Killua was starving, and they needed to get some rest for the drama reunion tomorrow. Killua salvaged dinner, cold and almost on the floor. It still tasted like a top-quality meal after all was said and done to both of them.

“Gon, I do not know WHAT I would do without you.”

“Killua…”

“I know, a rare weak Zoldyck moment… You definitely screwed that concept out of my brain for the moment… So, enjoy your trophy. Thank You Gon.”

“Well, I don’t know what you are thanking me for exactly… but if you REALLY are feeling grateful, there is this small issue of a dragon ride I wa—"

“Not THAT grateful… NEVER THAT grateful Gon. Stop. Just STOP.”

“But Killuaaaaaaa!!!!”

“Gon I am serious!! The commissioner already BANNED those perves from riding the dragon together anymore!! I don’t even want to show my face in town. Not that anyone knows what I look like, but still… Getting CAUGHT on that dragon… No! Just NO!!”

“See if you would hear me out… All we need is a blanket—"

“Gon.”

The two finished dinner, showered together, and went to bed. Killua let Gon know that he had not run away from his family for good. That they would definitely go, and he would “face the music” first thing in the morning. To which Gon replied before snoring into Killua’s hair,

 

_“I’d run right into hell, already on fire with you if that is your wish. Again, I say Killua, ANYTHING for you.”_

 

  **~ FIVE-HOUR x COUNTDOWN ~**

**~LAST NIGHT ~**

 

**_Zeno came unglued when Netero commanded him in this way, it excited him so much._ **

****

**_“Isaac, I want to taste you, and feel you inside of me so bad that it hurts... so empty without you Isaac, so very empty.”_ **

****

**_Netero always came undone to hear Zeno fuss about needing to be filled. It made him hard with excitement ..._ **

****

**_“Don’t you worry my Z… This pump fills one caboose only… I will use my nen to pray and knock your socks all the way off, and then I will fill you up completely.”_ **

 

**~THE NEXT MORNING ~**

 

Eight a.m. Zeno’s alarm went off. He emerged from the training hanger a new man. A man on a mission. Everyone on the estate property knew it too. He called the butler main line to make sure everything was right. The five-hour count down had begun.

 

“…And the food is to be served HOT damn it! If Netero has to call one of you to heat up one damn thing there will be HELL to pay! You better let Tsubone handle this. She knows best. Why can’t she get to the—Well give her the message A.S.A.P. Thank you.”

 

>END CALL<

 

He arrived at the testing gate as the call ended. He saw Zebro there as usual. He thought about the “missing persons” situation with Netero bouncing ideas over the video call and concluded that the boys likely HAD been there. He bowed to greet Zebro and spoke pointedly,

“Zebro-san.

“Zeno-sama to what do I owe the pleasure of this rare and personal visit today?”

“Just checking energy signatures around the estate, making sure everything goes well for the return of my mate.”

“I see, very good! I heard of the countdown. Less than five hours to go now. I know you are excited.”

“You have no idea. By the way, my grandson did not happen to come this way yesterday by chance, did he? He and his husband should have been here by now.”

_~Damn. Netero-Sama must be really close by… Zeno becomes sharp as a tac when he is close. Can’t hide it now… Sorry boys, hope your vacation from hell went well last night. ~_

“As a matter of fact, he was! He and his husband were clearly newly- weds! Young Master Gon was it? Yes, yes! He seemed extremely impressed about your issues with the Commissioner! He began to inquire as to where the dragon was and insist that they follow in you and Netero-Sama’s footsteps. It seemed master Killua was quite embarrassed and refused to go inside until his mate calmed down. Master Killua in his disconcerted state left quickly with his mate in hand arguing with him about not being humiliated in front of the family or the city. Please Zeno-Sama I did not want to be the cause of further discomfort to Master Killua. He would charge me for gossip if he knew I told you of this… Can we use discretion here please?”

“Of course, of course! My Grandson… Still ever the PRUDE! I believe he gets this from his mother! Certainly not his father… That animal walking around banging the stew out of his own son’s wife… NO SHAME at all! Speaking of which, my, grandson Killua didn’t happen to mention anything about that situation to you did he?”

“Absolutely not Lord Zeno!”

“Very good. We are trying to keep it that way until he arrives. My Grandson spooks easily I swear. Okay then Thank you Zebro-san carry on!”

 

Whew! Mission accomplished! Zebro showed outstanding skill of evasion there! Lying successfully to a human lie detector like Zeno is no easy feat! He smiled inwardly and gave himself a double pat on the back later on.

 

 **\--------** **♠** **H & I** **♥** **\--------**

 

Zeno made a mental check on that situation. Next he sent a text to Killua.

 **Zeno** : You are late grandson.

**> SEND<**

**Killua** : Yes, we ran into a personal problem. We will be there on the estate grounds later this evening. Enjoy Neter-Ojiisama, we will be there to help get Illumi out after your “moments of silence.” I know your five-hour count down has begun.

**> SEND<**

**Zeno:** When did you start acting like the head of this family and giving orders? You refused the position remember? How do you know about the five-hour countdown today anyway?

**> SEND<**

**Killua:** Your “moments of silence” have become a national Zoldyck holiday just about. Any one with a Zoldyck phone line gets a twenty-four-hour alert to clear your wing of the retirement mansion, get any and all business needed to be taken care of with you and Neter-Ojiisama out of the way, so the estate can shut the hell up and listen to your sex wails. To gross. It sounds as if your being ravished by a ghost for a moment… which really is more like a few hours and quite disgusting by the way… If I were not so worried about Illumi I would WAIT, and not show up until TOMORROW. A concept **some** people I know, would do well to **learn**!

**> SEND<**

**Zeno:** I sure was hoping your husband could loosen that knot you keep between your ass cheeks, your boxers shouldn’t be used that way, the chafing is a BITCH.

**> SEND<**

**Killua** : I assure you, my husband has loosened every knot necessary to DEAL with the barn yard animals I was unfortunate enough to be blood related to.

**> SEND<**

**Zeno** : You should then RETURN the favor and take him up for a Dragon ride… I’ll make sure to mention it to him. (> y ^) v

**> SEND<**

 

Killua threw his phone far and hard. Cursing the day, he was born.

 

 **\--------** **♣** **H & I** **♦** **\--------**

 

Zeno had arrived at the pool house at last, texting and walking slowed him down. He would not barge in this time, he pounded his fist along the walls. Hopefully the fiends behind them would stop fucking long enough to have a conversation. He suddenly missed the “stick in the mud” Kikyo always was.

 

_*grunts and moans*_

 

“Mmm yes you love my plump pregnant pussy…yea?… oh yea!!…. Lick that… Oh Kami suck it baby it’s yours… all yours… Mmmm!! Ooh Silvaaaa OOOOh!! It's so sensitive... ”

_*Knocks LOUDER*_

 

“EXCUSE ME PERVERTS!!! I NEED TO SPEAK TO MY SON FOR A MOMENT… WE ARE TWO HOURS INTO THE FIVE HOUR COUNTDOWN HERE!!!”

The banging and loud slurping and vulgarities all quickly cease. Silva emerges with a towel around his waist barely covering his erection.

Zeno shakes his head looks up at the shiner on his son’s eye and says,

“Did you feel bad for a single moment? You broke his heart two nights ago… and still you’re in here screwing his wench like nothing ever happened. How cold can you be?”

“It… is complicated. Yes, I felt bad. Feel bad. I did not even allow Menchi to ice my eye. Truth is I have lived in a state of denial for so many decades… It feels good to release it all. So good I can not put it back right now. Being married and bound to a stick in the mud as you always called her, was HELL. Menchi gives me something I never thought I would touch. It is time I live for ME. Besides it is to late to go back. We are a family. She has bore me another son, and we believe she may be pregnant with another.”

“Disgusting. You two are acting like irresponsible CHILDREN. EVERYONE knows your business; your whore may as well shout out Zoldyck secrets and bank routing numbers every time you pluck her!! This pool house is NOT reserved for this!! Move all of this nasty business out to training hanger J-626M now! Your youngest son has walked upon this pool house three times wanting his mother in the past two days and probably will never look her in the eyes without blushing again!!”

“I am sure he will manage. He has no problem with looking at YOU or petting the Dragon you defile—"

 

_*SLAP! *_

 

“NO. You don’t get too… Your situation is FOUL. FULL OF LIES AND BACKSTABBING PAIN. It is SAD that you don’t even SEE… the disgusting THING that we are REALLY sickened by here. It’s the BETRAYAL SON. MORE than the sex noises… You and that woman LIED to that child his entire LIFE. He has YET to hear the TRUTH from either of his blood parents. Milluki is more of a FATHER to him then you will EVER BE. PACK UP- AND GET OUT NOW.”

Silva covered his face and shut the pool house doors.

 

 **\--------** **♥** **H & I** **♠** **\--------**

With only one more hour left Zeno went into his wing of the retirement mansion. He sent two more text out before he slid into the bath the butlers knew to have prepared for him. One to his son telling him that until Milluki says so, he or Menchi was not allowed to enter into her and Milluki’s old wing. That Milluki and Itameru would be staying there indefinitely. He then sent a text to Milluki making sure the butlers got all of Menchi’s belongings out, and that they had switched rooms and were settling in okay. They were all as well as could be expected. Zeno relaxed his mind, his eyes, and muscles into the bath. It felt like fifteen minutes went by in there, luxurious silk waters caressing his tired flesh. He actually fell asleep. He woke up to kisses on the side of his neck, fingers in his hair…

 

“It’s been to long old man. May I join you?”

 

_*!!!!!!! GASP! *_

 

_**“…Isaac…”** _

 

_**\-------- T.B.C. --------** _

* * *

**~ DO x YOU x SEE x WHAT x I x SEE? ~**

* * *

 

 


	24. ~ “WELCOME x HOME” x TAKE x TWO ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The addictive yummy yaoi sex saga continues to barrel towards the "rescue" climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*'.^@` HELLO AGAIN FRIENDS OF THE FANDOM! @`*'~ It is so great to be here and posting my work again. It has been an entire week since my last post. I got bit by a Brown Widow spider and got really sick. I am weak but strong recovering! I guess all the Fluff and smutty goodness in my blood made me irresistible! I must be a glutton for punishment... because here I am! With MORE Fluff, more smut, I can't get enough of this funky stuff! I WILL go down, with this SHIP BABY!!!
> 
> One tiny side note here:  
> I thought it would be kind of cute, to make a pet names between the lovers in my fics (in case you hadn't noticed lol). So another one is added in this chapter. ZZ stands for Zeno Zoldyck. Isaac Netero refers to Zeno that way, mostly when they are face to face. 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> FOR ♥ TOUCHING-SAMA ♦ Who helps me DREAM my way into a nice REALITY. Thank You... ****
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> 
> 
> ****  
> 
> 
>   
>  ***NSFW. STRONG ADULT CONTENT AHEAD! WRITTEN FOR ADULTS, OR THE AGE OF SEXUAL CONSENT BY THE LAW OF YOUR LAND THANK YOU!***
> 
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> ~LET'S PLAY!~
> 
> ~+(^ . ^)+~

**CHAPTER 24**

**~ “WELCOME x HOME” x TAKE x TWO ~**

 

**~LAST TIME ~**

 

**_FEITAN:_ **

**_“No, I want to hear you say it, I want to hear the emotion I feel you are keeping from me. I know you want to cry already, let it out. Let it out my angel. What do you want me to do? Say my name and give the command.”_ **

**_KALLUTO:_ **

**_“F-FEITAN!!!! SUCK IT. I want you to suck me Feitan!!! Suck me into your mouth. TASTE me and tell me that I am GOOD.”_ **

****

**_FEITAN:_ **

**_You are PERFECT for me. You taste SO good. You ARE GOOD. YOU ARE MINE.”_ **

 

**~AFTERWARDS~**

 

_{Madonna begins to sing ‘Crazy for you’ }_

 

Kalluto and Feitan sank deep into one another and into the bath together. As Kalluto leans back against Feitan’s chest, Feitan scooped his hair up into a bun high upon his head, he kisses the back of Kalluto’s neck. His warm wet tongue lapping softly and so tenderly at the delicate flesh behind his ear, he loves it when his beloved shivers and he gets to see his skin swell with tiny goose bumps, especially in a bath so warm. He knows **his** lips are the cause of the rising pulse rate in Kalluto’s body. He adores the fact that the gentle sucks and bites that he decorates his long ivory neck with, adorns his shoulders and his collar bone with, that those are the cause of his breaths hitching. They are the reason for the quivers in Kalluto’s soul, for the burning in his loins. Feitan’s hands slip beneath Kalluto’s creamy thighs, right where they connect to his bottom. Almost automatically Kalluto raises his thighs to give his lover access to whatever he wants to touch. Excited to be handled by the love of his life. Feitan never hesitated to grope Kalluto with determination. He was always so sure about HOW he wanted to touch him, WHERE he wanted to feel him, so sure about exactly the kind of heated reaction he NEVER failed to draw from the depths of Kalluto’s lungs.

 

“It never ceases to amaze me how well you know my body. Do you even know how _insane_ you drive me Feitan? _MOMENTS_ is all it ever seems to take for you to bring me from a lukewarm to a rolling violent boil. You are just MAGICAL.”

“I don’t mean to boil you over like that babe. I want nothing more to enjoy you properly, to have you melt in my mouth, not in my hands you know? But damn it, you taste so good **everywhere**. Not to mention, the fact of what YOU do Kallu! You MUST know where those sexy little whimpering noises you make…mmm…the ones that usually graduate into your horny moans… Oh gods babe… You have to know where they take me. All I have to do to get it…just one lit--tle… bitty… lick riiii-ght mmm here—"

 

Feitan flickered his tongue soft and fast like a snake at the sensitive skin on Kalluto’s spine at the nape of his neck. He let it dance from the base of his skull all the way down to just between his shoulder blades, dragging the pucker of his hungry lips along for the wet scrumptious ride.

_***S-s-s-s-s-sssssahhhhh!!*** _

 

“Mmmmm damn… See? The way your body deeply responds to my affections… It makes me feel like GOD baby…

“Because, THAT is what you are Feitan. You are MY GOD.”

 

Kami! Kalluto picked up one of the chilled honeydew melon balls that he brought, off of the tray with his lips. He held it gently between his teeth. He wore his honey flavored lip gloss tonight. Feitan loved so very much how the honey flavored lip gloss played so well with the flavor of the honeydew melon. This was an exotic personal favorite, a very special treat for Feitan.

 

Kalluto maneuvered his body around so that his front was now facing the porcelain-based bottom of the bathing tub, his stomach slipping and slithering against Feitan’s with only mineral oiled waters between their lustful heat piqued bodies. His thin fingers groped at Feitan’s tightly toned pectoral muscles. Four fingers pawing his muscular mounds gently, while his thumbs swirled around his light brown nipples. The caressing touches of Kalluto’s fingers thoroughly communicated his feelings of admiration of the stimulation persuasion, for the breathing art form beneath him. It was the way his hands elegantly pressed, twirled, and slid all over Feitan’s chest that played a major part in expressing how hot his build brought him to burn. Kalluto absolutely loved everything about the comforts of his fiancé’s bosom. He admired the masculine quality of Feitan’s sexy body. He loved the perfect amount of soft black virile hair that outlined the bottom crease of his chest. His fingers traced the erotic widened ‘U’ cuff of his taut fan shaped muscle. His eyes and fingers obediently following the happy trail as it seemed to march in a fine, but visible single file line, straight down to the manscaped bush above his thick shapely manhood. His eyes traveled back up his body to the art just beneath the visible line of his clavicle bones. This was one of the other things that Kalluto found extremely arousing, tracing his fingers across it got him tremendously hot. It was a giant tattoo. Four Reaper Scythes, two at the top. The sickle shaped blades curved just beneath his clavicles, while the long connecting handles crisscrossed at his navel. Each Scythe was chained at its handle to its diagonal and upside-down counterpart. Between the two scythe handles, at the top of the stacked packs of defined cut abdominal muscles, the word ‘SHINIGAMI’ (Japanese for Death God, i.e. Grim Reaper) was tattooed into his skin in an old English styled cursive script.

 

With his neck extended, his chin up, he pressed the melon ball to Feitan’s lips. Feitan sucked it into his mouth drawing Kalluto’s mouth in with it. He wrapped his arms around Kalluto, pressing his hands to the small of Kalluto’s back, as he kissed him deeply. His hands could not keep still with the stray, falling, damp locks of his porcelain goddess tickling his face, his lips sucking and slurping so needily, moaning in his mouth so deliciously. His hands wandered down the small of his back, stopping as they arrived at the peach meaty seat of Kalluto’s ass. He squeezed his cheeks gently and said,

 

“Fuckin damn it… Kallu… so soft… so addictive. Stand up babe… I want you in my mouth again… Please…”

“Mr. Greedy… when is it my turn? I need to taste you too!!”

 

Kalluto scooted upward, he grabbed two handfuls of Feitan’s dark damp locks. He kissed him with the full heat of the passion building up in his heart. He leaned back and proceeded to sit on the heels of his feet, balancing his weight between the balls of them and his knees, he requested,

“Please stand and allow me to worship my god.”

Feitan smirked and stood leisurely, the bubbles sliding slowly down the hard curve of his firm thick thighs. The site of those chiseled, powerful thighs driving Kalluto crazy. He squeezed them from his groin all the way down his calves. He took Feitan’s quickly hardening member into his mouth. He sucked up and down his shaft slowly, he got to the tip and flickered his tongue against the pulsing head of his lover’s penis. His breaths were so fast, though his movements were slow. He said,

“These thighs… these powerful beautiful thighs… push me into the center of Nirvana EVERY time. Every powerful thrust of these strong thick muscles makes me loose all control of myself, they make me forget the language spoken to me from the day my BIRTH.”

He suckled his cock again into his heated wet mouth.

“The power they deliver into my body, makes me forget my own NAME.”

Kalluto cupped Feitan’s scrotum, with one hand and used the other to grip his lover by the ass and pull him in and out of his throat. Then both of his hands met in the back of his knees. This was a very sensitive place when Feitan was being slurped and sucked in this fashion. Kalluto, allowed his fingers to press and dance in the horizontal crease of Feitan’s legs. He applied the perfect pressure behind his knees as he orally worshiped at the cock of his beloved fiancé. This special technique was more than too much for Feitan to withstand. He threw his head back and began spilling his seed into Kalluto’s throat.

Kalluto drank him in and thanked Feitan for the gift of his hot seedy love that coated his throat and mixed with the contents of his stomach.

“Nectar of MY god…. Thank you for feeding me your life force. I treasure every drop… EVERY time my love.”

Feitan RARELY understood the full spectrum of the emotion Kalluto communicated as he “worshiped” at his flesh temple. He was always so blown away by the deep love they shared, the way Kalluto expressed his love, as if the secretions of his body, were made of something more precious than gold… it nearly brought him to tears. For someone who felt like trash most of their lives, it was still very overwhelming how VALUABLE Kalluto made HIM FEEL. He had this amazing ability to do this with or without words.

He wanted to say how in love he was with him, but he could not speak. Kalluto understood exactly what this did for Feitan, deep in his heart. He stood and pressed his body flush to the man he wanted and would spend the rest of his life with, Feitan’s lips quivered with astonishment… the perspiration sliding down the side of his face.

Forehead to forehead they stood in the warm bath, their bodies swaying to music of Debbie Gibson as she sang “Lost in your eyes”

 

\-------♠ H & I ♣------

 

**~ LAST TIME ~**

 

**_Zeno relaxed his mind, his eyes, and muscles into the bath. It felt like fifteen minutes went by in there, luxurious silk waters caressing his tired flesh. He actually fell asleep. He woke up to kisses on the side of his neck, fingers in his hair…_ **

****

**_Netero:_ **

**_“It’s been to long old man. May I join you?”_ **

****

**_Zeno:_ **

**_“…Isaac…”_ **

 

**~ NOW ~**

 

“You really are a mess without me. I cannot remember the last time I was able to sneak up on you like this. When was the last time you got eight hours of uninterrupted sleep??”

Netero began to disrobe as he spoke to his mate, preparing to slide into the nice relaxing chamomile, pink rose, and mineral oiled waters. Zeno licked his lips and answered,

“Uninterrupted? Well, let’s see… that would be, the last time you racked my body with pleasurable passion and I drifted off to sleep afterwards with your cock still buried deep inside of me.”

His eyes lidded lustfully at the (now naked) age defiant stud muffin, as he slowly brought one powerfully muscular leg up and over into the tub, followed by its symmetrically beautiful twin. Zeno twirled the end of his damp white Fu Manchu, while slightly chewing at the inside of his bottom lip.

Had Netero been a younger man, a less experienced man, he would have blushed and buckled under the weight of that stare. He would not have been able to maintain such a cool composure while first being visually fondled so intimately, followed by Zeno’s raw unabashed eye fucking. Zeno took in every hot, desirable square inch of his hunk, lingering and towering over him. His head slowly edged upward to meet the eyes of his Isaac. The unshakable power of his building desire projected outward from his icy white-baby blue, wolf focused stare.

After a few very intense moments Netero let a small grin curl one corner of his lips. He reached up into his hair to loosen and remove the cotton stitched elastic ban, that neatly held his extremely lengthy pony tail in place, out of his face was preferable to him while working or traveling. Now, it was play time. His long, white, silky strands fell from the crown center of his head. To Zeno it seemed to happen in slow motion, all of time in all of the worlds; seemed to bow in reverence as his mane flowed freely all around his otherwise bald head.

Netero used his middle finger to slide and hide stray unbound strands, brushing the sides of his face. Cocking his head to one side and still standing, Netero took attentive notice to Zeno’s carotid pulse visibly pumping faster beneath his skin. The steam from the bath water, mixed with the sweat of his pores, thus creating a sheen glossed glow that danced seductively across his skin.

“If I did not know you any better ZZ, I would think I was currently in the presence of a highly dangerous beast in heat, just dying to tear me apart.”

He stood like a Greek god in all his naked glory. His cock inches away from Zeno’s face. Zeno swallowed visibly as his mouth watered heavily. Still twirling the end of his Fu Manchu, he replied,

“Perhaps you should begin questioning the extent of what it is you **think** you know about me Isaac, because the latter is quite accurate I can assure you.”

“You always know exactly what to say and do to excite me, don’t you ZZ? You season your meats with just enough gun powder, to set my loins ablaze, to get me careening towards you so hard and so fast that your mind will be spinning, trying to catch up and figure out just, **when** did its body get bent over, and dragged up and down my “POLE-er-coaster” ride?”

“It is the best kind of high, you have made a junkie out of me Isaac.”

“As much as I want to spread you open and push my rod inside until your milked into exhaustion, it honestly would not be considered any kind of challenge, the enervation lingers heavily around your eyes. This is sleep deprivation my love. Why would you torment yourself this way?”

“Oh. You are not yet aware of my sleeping strike? Isaac you leave me for MONTHS at a time. Year after **lonely** year. I’ll go mad in bed, starving and cracked out for you, dreaming of your next touch!! Why would I torment **myself this way,** you ask??? Why won’t **you** come home and spare me from torment that is far worse!?? There is always ANOTHER adventure, ANOTHER emergency, ANOTHER “necessary” situation… WHAT ABOUT ME???!!! WHAT if you come home from one of your little excursion’s one day… and discover that I have expired? The next day is PROMISED to NONE Isaac, and it isn’t like I am getting any YOUNGER here. You call me “old man” yourself!!”

“I’ve hurt you! ZZ… I am so sorry. I have abandoned you here to raise our family alone. To shoulder all of the responsibility alone… Somewhere along the way I have truly lost sight of my MOST valuable treasure. Taking it for granted. Inside of my mind and heart you… and I … I see us immortal. Maybe because our souls are mates… and time is of no consequence to us in that aspect… We do ALWAYS find one another. You are correct however, the separation, search, and seizure of the other is time WASTED apart. I need to cherish us better. Allow me to SHOW you how much I do miss you.”

“For how long this time Isaac? I cannot REST until I have you every night for the rest of our “ever” after. This time Isaac it is ALL or NOTHING. I mean it”

 

**~FIRE x IN x THE x HOLE! ~**

 

It was like De Ja’ Vu for Killua, except the other dodge-ball players were replaced by the Zoldyck butlers as on lookers. An open laundry chute was the target, in place of the strong massive wall of an ex-con called Razor. Gon was trying to concentrate on the task at hand, he was having a difficult time doing so because he was slightly upset. He felt like Killua was not as serious as he should’ve been. While He was trying to focus his power, build it up in order to deliver an explosive Jan-Ken blow to the barrier through the chute, thanks to a helpful tip by a young Zoldyck who happened to get stuck in there recently.

“It would help me focus SO much better if you would knock that stupid grin off of your face Killua! This is hard enough without watching you ooze into a puddle while replaying your derogatory, misguided, sexual fantasy of Razor while I do this you know!”

Killua tried not to laugh out loud, Gon’s grimaces and his scowl filled tone was having the opposite effect that Gon was after. The truth of the matter is, Killua could not have been more serious. He was very intent on making some progress on weakening the nen barrier, getting all of this business settled once and for all. Gon took one small blush, a tiny slip of a mention of past infatuation… and blew it out of proportion. He was not even thinking about Razor anymore. Gon’s extreme jealousy over Killua’s mini reaction to the mention of Razor kept the smile on Killua’s face. He thought it was so ridiculous that Gon got so angry over a childhood crush. All of this was insane, without Gon acting this way. So, the smile he had on his face was almost contradictory to how he was really feeling inside.

 

**~TWO HOURS EARLIER~**

 

Netero called Killua directly, much to Killua’s surprise.

“Neter-Ojiisama! I never thought you would call me! To what do I owe the honor!?”

“Well, it is good to hear your voice as well grandson! Odd is it not? We both have been over in the dark continent and we can not manage a get together? Anyhow, I did not call to bust your chops about any of that. I saw that you and your Ojiisama got into a spat. Killua, I am here for you. I respect and have always pulled strings behind the scenes to support whatever it is you wanted to do. I am here, at the estate. I have examined the “tomb” your brother is locked in. Things are chaotic here as usual. NONE of this required you and your husband to come down here. Your Ojiisama is ill, sleep deprived… not to mention completely sex starve—"

“UUUUMmm YES OKAY I get… it go on… I don’t need the laundry list Neter-Ojiisama!!”

“Heh-Heh-Heh! Oh yes I forgot about your prudish standards! Seriously, Gon hasn’t knocked a few kinks loose for you ye—"

 “OH, my GOODNESS… I would APPRECIATE it Neter-Ojiisama if EVERYONE would just STAY OUT OF MY MARITAL BED. What goes on or not is NEVER the business of this family or anyone else!!”

“Okay!! Heh-Heh-Heh! Cool your heels son… I’m on your side remember? Okay the point I am trying to make anyway is that your Ojiisama does have a valid concern here with this nen barrier. It is definitely the strangest thing I have ever seen. The lack of sleep did cause ZZ to react erratically. Truth is, if he and I (after he gets at LEAST eight hours of sleep) cannot get it open, It CAN NOT be opened. He USED you to get ME down here when he did not have too. A lot of that is my fault, for being so neglectful… But I can assure you I am in the process of fixing all of that now.”

“Wow! Really?! Your saying I don’t even have to go to the estate, and Ojiisama knew I couldn’t help? It isn’t really a surprise… I think hearing the deceitful plan out loud is more of a shock. Thank you for telling the TRUTH. Now here is a bit from me. I care that my brother is trapped. I am going to come to the estate anyway to assess if I can get him out or not. I will come to offer ANY support that ANYONE may need when I get there HOWEVER, I will NOT move back in. I have NO intention of allowing my mother access to Gon alone. He is the ONE thing she will NEVER be allowed to taint or take from me EVER.”

“I understand. More than you know. So, when will you arrive?”

“Well… I assumed you and Ojiisama would be in the middle… of your… Um moment of silence right now. I was just going to wait until it was approximately over, before I showed up.”

“Heh-Heh-Heh!! This is all my fault. I should not be laughing… It just seems different for me at this age… Young people take things far to seriously. Killua, I put your Ojiisama to bed rather quickly after our bath… I will spare you the details. He and I will not be having the usual lengthy “moment of silence” this time or ever again. Things are going to change around here. Come whenever you like, stay as long as you feel is necessary. No pressure here. Okay?”

“Wow. I am speechless. I hope this isn’t some kind of trick or trap… I assure you I am not weak just because I don’t live there anymore!”

“Son, I’ve been on the dark continent as well… You don’t have to explain to me. I get it.” 

“Alright then, Gon and I will be there in a few hours tops. See you soon. Oh, and thank you Neter-Ojiisama!”

 

**~T.B.C.~**

* * *

 

**~ “WELCOME x HOME” x TAKE x TWO ~**

* * *

 


	25. ~ GENILLU x OF x THE x LAMP ~ PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two full back to back chapters of HisoIllu. Enlightening history mixed with some nauseating fluff stuffs. Hisoka reveals... A LOT to Illumi. We all know how THAT can go when Hisoka comes clean giving REASONS for things... I am tying loose ends that were skittled throughout the fic. I hate endings... So, a more truthful summary would be:  
>  ****
> 
>  
> 
> **MaDDeRHaTTeR dragging feet to the finished line.**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> 
> 
> Enjoy... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿♥‿♥✿ HAVE AN INCREDIBLE HUMPDAY FRIENDS OF THE FANDOM!! ✿♥‿♥✿
> 
> It's me! I am back!! I would apologize for the delays... but I worked very hard to perfect this two chapter back to back double shot for you guys!! It in my opinion is well worth the wait! I could not shovel shit to the friends of this fandom!! This Fandom deserves THEE BEST... but, all I can do is give MY best and hope I get close enough to it! More Plot than Porn this chapter...（◞‸◟） Trying to wean myself off of my hentai addiction here...~+(⊙︿⊙ )+~ Ya know, since we are getting very close to the end! *sighs* (╥_╥) Part II is already written out. I am proof reading it now to weed out errors and put finishing touches on it for you all! SPEAKING of "Touch--es"  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
>  ****
> 
> **~♦FOR TOUCHING-SAMA♥~ UNTIL THE WHEELS FALL OFF MY FRIEND!!  
>  (⌒.−)＝★ ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ( ￣^￣)ゞ**
> 
> ********
> 
>   
>  Let's Play!
> 
> ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> (ᗒᗨᗕ)

**CHAPTER 25**

**~ GENILLU x OF x THE x LAMP ~**

**PART I**

**~ LAST TIME ~**

**_Hisoka:_ **

**_“Job well done, I guess I owe you one.”_ **

**_Illumi:_ **

**_“I am not an unfair man. You did bring me back to life with a half mortal bonus. Consider me indebted every year I don’t die from here on.”_ **

**_Hisoka:_ **

**_“DEAL. That is a very long time you know. I am practically a pedophile here with you Illumi.”_ **

**_Illumi:_ **

**_“What is new creep?”_ **

**~ NOW ~**

 

**_**Heavy Pants**_ **

 

“W-Why… Hisoka? Ha! Ha! W-Why have you… Woooo! Woooo! been H-Holding out on me… A-All of this time!? W-What WAS that???

“Heh-Heh… THAT was the “triple death blow” my dearest. A combination of three death blows, with two hard-resets in-between to be exact! See, what would kill a mortal once during breath play, especially for such an extended amount of time, only hard-resets the critical systems of we half mortals! Up to three times before any lasting damage takes on any permanent effects.”

“Ah! Kami…had I known heaven had even higher planes of existence to ascend, I would have found a way to persuade you into turning me a long time ago.”

“UGH! We **really** DO need to work on your **basic** Djinn vocabulary skills Illu dear. I did not “turn” you. Don’t ever lower yourself to such trashy standards. For now, you should refrain from speaking to anyone besides me about your recent “supernatural upgrades”. Mistakes like **that** one will **definitely** raise far too many questioning eyes and ears, arouse the wrong kind of suspicions, and ultimately alert certain…deities…just…They would get the wrong idea about us. Just treat our blood blended bonding like a Zoldyck top sacred of all secrets for now. Okay?”

“A secret!? Get the wrong idea about us? Are you NOT the very same man that said-- and I quote:

 

“…part of OUR story is being told everywhere. If I were worried about covering my tracks, or about keeping our relationship a dark secret, would I have done a photo shoot for a NATIONAL magazine announcing our engagement?? Asking everyone to celebrate our bonding? Why would a sneaky lying, cheating, creep do something like that?”

 

End quote-- not even a WEEK ago? You need to start making some kind of sense out of this cluster fuck REALLY fast Hisoka. Cough it up. What the hell is going on now?”

“Whaaat?! I didn’t mean keep our MATING a secret! Only the part about our blood blending bond ritual. That and also saying untrue things like “I turned you” …I am only trying too… Illumi… It’s just vulgar. Not to mention clearly wrong! You don’t even smell anything LIKE a Vamp.”

“You ungrateful ass… that’s no way to speak of your mother! What did she ever do to you BESIDES give unwavering support? Don’t you dare use her that way, to try to distract me either Hisoka! Do I appear to be stupid to you suddenly? Do you think I did not hear that part about certain “deities” finding out about us?? SO WHAT IF they DO?? WHO are THEY anyway?”

“Mother! What an excellent idea! Yes! We should—No! We WILL go see her tonight! She does want to meet you in person! Let’s pack now!”

“Hisoka!! You will stop this sneaky evasive behavior and tell me what is going on THIS instant!”

Hisoka took a deep dramatic breath, and he paused to think for a second before he gave in to Illumi’s request to be FULLY let in on what this odd sudden behavior was about. He said,

“Okay… Look Illumi, I can and I **will** fill you in on ALL of the details as we pack. We really need to grab… EVERYTHING that is important to you now though sweetheart… because once we leave… You won’t be able to return for a while. Our time in here is nearly up, and if we don’t act quickly once it is up… Well, all hell is going to break loose, and I would like to prevent that from happening right now.”

Hisoka moved to Illumi’s drawers and wardrobe. Slowly Hisoka’s words sank in, and he realized they were RUNNING away! Not exactly running away right in that second, but after they get outside of this barrier… THIS was Hisoka’s plan for them! Something was hunting them? Illumi wanted answers more than anything else right now. He thought about this carefully, knowing Hisoka as well as he did, he knew that the best way to ascertain accurate information from the only one who had it at this point, was to cooperate. Cooperate at LEAST until he could gather an adequate amount of “fun facts” to either condone, contort, or condemn the current plan in action. With this objective in mind, Illumi went to Hisoka’s side and began to sift through the clothes and items Hisoka had gathered so far. Seeing and grateful for Illumi’s cooperation, no matter how begrudgingly, Hisoka kept his end of the deal and started filling him in on the details of their situation at last.

“Remember a few days ago, when I was telling you about the last time I saw Father? How he was actually very happy to see me at that time? I had redeemed myself by breaking away from the disgraced love-sick curse that shamed him, I broke away from Maliku.”

“Ah, yes. I do recall that. I did not know about Maliku at the time of your disclosure, but yes, I understand now, that he was whom you were referring to. Difficult feelings of frustration and embarrassment because of him, gave way to the brutal dispatching of those hunters that destroyed your mothers nest correct?”

“Exactly. Afterward, I became fascinated with evolving humans and their use of nen, which subsequently led me to an exciting quest. Hunting for particularly strong warriors, battling remarkable warriors of the times. I told father of my thrill-seeking motives for this journey, and he reminded me of my ability to peek into the future. He said my battle skills were far too advanced, that it simply wasteful to challenge humans from our current era. He suggested to me, that if I was looking for **worthy** HUMAN warrior opponents, that I would never find any beast as thrilling as the human of the twenty-first century! He showed me the hunters from this era, I was amazed! I even did a few quick jumps into the future, just to battle a few of them.”

“Yes, I do recall when you told me about your future jumps and battling adventures. That was the first of your encounters with humans from this time period.”

“Right, well the details about WHERE Father’s seer ball/tool came from, HOW it was created… You see, I did not quite get to the part about **how** rare his seer tool really was. I touched lightly on how it was different in the way that it not only could show what WAS to be, but it also had the ability to show what should NEVER be as well… I did not explain it that way before, but I mentioned that his seer tool had dimensional shift possibilities or dsp’s.”

“So, you did. I still fail to completely understand the relevance of that situation and the correlation of what is happening NOW. Hisoka what did you DO?”

 

**~WHAT x SHOULD x NEVER x BE ~**

“Okay, ANYONE with the right mojo, can get and use a crystal ball or any other “normal” seer tool. Even WITHOUT the right mojo all you really need to do is KNOW of a witch or seer and have something of valued trade to get your hands on one. Hardly EVER do you hear about a crystal or anything else that not ONLY shows a future that we can **expect** , but also has the ability to show **many** futures of **alternate** realities! Dimensional possibilities that fail to “exist” within our reach. Parallel shadow worlds made of ALL of the “what-if’s” we otherwise NEVER would’ve known existed at all! Oh, and the BONUS? Not only having the ability to SEE these things, but to actually PHYSICALLY travel and interact for a short amount of time with such a place! Tell me Illumi, WHERE and WHEN have you ever seen or heard of a crystal ball that can do ALL of that??”

 

Illumi frowned for a moment, he thought about exactly what Hisoka was claiming here. It did not take him long to understand that such a tools existence would be absurd and quite dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands. He answered after thinking of the possibilities,

 

“I clearly have not, and for obvious good reason. If anyone could create such tools, they are probably gods. If such gods exist, they would be irresponsible and stupid to create such things. I would hope **seriously,** at the very least that there would not be more than one of these disastrous things out there! The possible paradoxal events could collapse space and time, any and all existence as we know it. This would be infinitely catastrophic.”

 

Hisoka, hearing the rational, mature, calmly thought out response coming from his recently dead, human, and mortal mate (who was **well** under half his age,) well, he suddenly felt…kind of flushed… maybe a tad bit embarrassed… Okay he felt STUPID. Not even bothering to meet up with Illumi’s curious glance turned glare, he kept packing now even more determined than before. Seeing from the corner of his eye that Illumi had not moved from that spot, and knowing he likely would not until he got a proper response, he could only say,

 

“Well… WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY?!”

 

“YOU DID! It is difficult to make me nervous Hisoka, and you know this better than ANYONE outside of my family, but I am remembering bits and pieces of this story that are now beginning to make me feel just so! Hisoka were you talking about ME when you said? :

 

**_“I was “dsp surfing” when I laid eyes on the most BEAUTIFULLY ELEGANT, yet DEADLY creature I had ever hoped to see. This creature caught my attention, my breath, and unknowingly to me at the moment, my HEART. Long coal black hair, porcelain doll complexion, perfect lean muscular body, eyes dark as a moonless night, an ELEGANT, EFFICIENT, STRONG, GRACEFUL, KILLER. I could not believe what I was seeing was human at all…”_ **

 

Hisoka rolled his eyes, while chipping away steadily at the Royal blue nail polish that he seemed to suddenly develop a passionate hatred for. Finally he admitted,

“Well, whom ELSE fits that description?”

“Oooh… Oh no… If that is the case, then what did you MEAN after that when you said:

 

**_“…I asked Father… WHO this lovely creature was and HOW could I get to him? Father worried his lip for a moment as he studied my face with a deep frown. He asked for his seer crystal back, so he could take a look. He felt for the vibrational cords of the creature’s life, then he shook his head sadly and said, “One that should never be.” I asked what he meant and WHY? I told him that had to be a mistake!!! The world should just CEASE to EXIST right then and there if it were NEVER to be graced with the presence of that extraordinary creature...”_ **

 

“I meant, exactly what it sounds like. You’ve pieced it together quite perfectly now black swan.”

Illumi started packing nervously while shaking his head in disbelief, he went on to say,

“Ridiculous. This is nonsense Hisoka!! Complete and utter nonsense! It was just one of your metaphorical stories, that is all. One of your long-winded riddles… I mean Come ON! It MUST be bullshit, you yourself said WHERE have I ever seen or HEARD of a crystal ball or ANY normal seer tool that could do ALL of that!!? The answer was NEVER because they DO NOT EXIST. So, THERE YOU AR—"

Hisoka grabbed Illumi’s wrist to stop him from packing, to look at him for a moment with sincerity, so that he could SEE in his eyes that it was all true. As Illumi’s own eyes widened facing the unwavering truth, a dread came over him. He suddenly felt as if all he held dear, everything he respected and valued even MORE so in this moment if possible, the very existence of his family’s entire legacy was in grave danger of vanishing from existence completely. Sensing his mate’s despair, Hisoka quickly tried to put Illumi’s mind at ease at least about his family,

“Don’t worry Illu, have a little faith in me! I secured your family line long before you were born. It was the only way to get you here. They figured out which line I was after, they just didn’t know when, where, or exactly with whom my desire was burning for. So, my first mission was to travel a distance into the future to secure the family lineage with a bargain, and a bet.”

“What kind of moronic gods, allow their tools to be taken and used without their knowledge so carelessly? Why am I the one who will pay with my existence for their carelessness?”

“Okay, listen first you are NOT going to pay for any of this. We have one tiny task ahead and you’ll be home free. I know this is all new, shocking and enormously overwhelming to you, but please believe me, the WORST parts, the most DIFFICULT parts are OVER. I have gone to great lengths to keep the stressful parts away from you as much as possible. Mother and I have been plotting and planning our way through this literally for centuries! All we have to do now, is get you to my mother. She is ready for us, and she already knows what to do. I even have an idea brewing, about how to tackle our next obstacle, we just need to keep your life force hidden well enough until we get to mother."

**~ AMOR x FATI – LOVE x YOUR x FATE ~**

This was all quite a bit for Illumi to take in. Just the outer layer of crumbs, was all he got to taste out of this entire information rich cobbler. It was already far to rich to handle. Already he was forced to put his fork down, and quietly try to digest what he had inside so far. One tiny taste of the crumb crusted top slowed his question indulgence down to a grinding halt. It isn’t everyday that you find out that the universe thinks you and your entire family are simply sacs of expendable garbage; garbage the world is just a better place without. Needing privacy inside of his thoughts for a few moments, Illumi sat with his link guard up understandably so at his vanity. He gathered up all of his small hair ties and the many blue and red bow ribbons Hisoka had bought for him over the years. He placed each one inside of his white ceramic mini chest. It was shaped like a tiny treasure chest, but instead of splintering wood and bulky pirate nail balls, it was smooth and white with a nice clear glassy gloss finish. It had painted gold trim, and hand painted tiny pink rose buds. He turned it over and ran his index finger across the cursive gold words painted into the ceramic, possibly before it was glossed to a finish. It read:

 

**_‘Treasure for a Treasure’_ **

**_-_ ** **_♥_ ** **_H. Morow_ **

 

It was one of the **myriads** of trinkets, gifts, unrequested, quiet tokens full of deep, secret sentiment, love and adoration. These “things” would always magically “find” their way to him. No matter where he stayed, no matter how tight the “security.” Hisoka ALWAYS found his way in to wherever Illumi might have been. At one point it even became an unspoken game between them. Illumi unlocked and opened one of his secret drawers. This drawer was full of different sized “prizes” or presents that he secretly treasured. He began to individually wrap and pack securely into his travel bag, these special gifts that Hisoka said he won. Illumi would argue how ridiculous it was to offer praise where there SHOULD be punishment. He failed to see how he “won” even when Hisoka succeeded in breaching his supposed “breach proofed” professional security. This was technically a loss. Still, even though he argued, showed resistance to the absurd idea, he would receive a prize every time. Here, he kept them all, glass, plush, ceramic, porcelain, crystal, or onyx swan figurines. All of them black, most of them had the “normal” floating swan on the pond look to them, while a few rare pieces were unique in their posing styles. No matter how plain or exotic the swan figurine seemed, there was something uniquely attributed to each one that made it priceless to Illumi, and that something was in fact the memories that were attached to them all. He remembered where and how he found each and every one. When he focused on any one of them while cleaning it, he could relive each of the moments, he felt with each swan as he received it. He spotted one of his unique favorites in the drawer, he picked it up and began polishing it. As he did the memories of the past came to life for Illumi.

 

**_~ APPROXIMATELY FOURTEEN YEARS AGO ~_ **

 

Illumi was sent overseas on a very high profiled assignment, paparazzi crazed cameras firing light every few feet. News reporters blocking up the sidewalks, so pedestrians could only walk on the opposite side of the street only. The young Scandinavian was an up and coming dictator, with a growing notorious reputation for being a terrifying force to be reckoned with.

This particular week he was in Romania to speak to the country’s leaders, and to the world. It was his very first live press conference. No one knew where he came from exactly, he only referred to himself as ‘The Scandinavian’, that is what made him so dangerous. No one used the word Scandinavia to pin point a location any longer, it was highly irregular for anyone to use it in this way. It made matters worse that he seemed to be so powerful, and yet he could not be located at all. Just a blur that would vanish completely into the blizzard- stricken mountains. The fiery young dictator actually came out to Romania publicly on a dare. He made claims over the internet stating he had taken control over each of the individual monarchies belonging to the Nordic Countries. He made many bold and radical statements over the internet like this one:

 

**_“The world is NEXT. The “Dangerous Island” shall rise once again.”_ **

 

He did however, began to lose attention at some point. People began to call him a coward and a fake because he stayed hidden out there. The rumors began to spread that his threats were “as empty as his balls” and that he “did not have the gall to come out to the world that he claimed he was going to rule.” So out he came. He planned on making his debut to the world for one week, starting with Romania. His mixed military and militia presence were very heavy. His security was so deep and detailed that a fly was notably tasered in front of the cameras the first day of his tour, for _nearly_ landing on the brim of the military militia styled dictators cap. He smirked arrogantly for the cameras, as all of the flashes went off simultaneously again and again. The press erupted with questions for him. Wanting to know everything from his REAL name, to his agenda. From: what his political station and mission was, to: his marital status. From: Why he was doing any of this? To: How far was he really going to try to take it? He stood there with his hands clasped calmly behind his back, the cocky grin from the tasered fly incident cooling quickly into an arctic chill that matched his eyes. After only moments of the “cooling period” a frighteningly dark overcast sat deep behind the orifices that held his eyes in place. As if permission to speak was harshly revoked, a disturbing silence settled over the sea of cameras and microphones. It seemed as if the entire world held its breath in that moment. No one knew what to expect. At last for the first time since he stepped onto the platform he spoke. His words were shocking to most. Exciting to ONE. He said,

“I have heard rumors. Rumors that someone wants me dead SO badly, they went to all of the trouble to PAY professionals to kill me. This is how SERIOUS they are about this, they did not hire just ANY run-of-the-mill professional to do this deed for them. No, this COWARD went ALL out and hired a LEGENDARY assassin from the WORLD Famous, world feared Zoldyck Family in Japan! Honestly, I must say I am FLATTERED. I am also THRILLED at this opportunity to show the world how DEADLY I TRULY AM. Yes, my entourage is MIGHTY but, I AM THEIR GOD. I will prove this to them as well. At midnight tonight, I will force my military, despite their displeasure, despite their advocate warning and reluctance, to LEAVE my side. Zoldyck Assassin, GOOD LUCK to you. I will have NO BODY GUARDS for twenty-four hours exactly. At MIDNIGHT when my men leave me, I will make certain they leave ALL windows and doors UNLOCKED to this motel. I will pay the Establishment owner now to allow me to open this place to WELCOME your attempt, and for the clean up and disposal of your corpse after I defend my life and murder you myself. HOPEFULLY you have left Japan by now and are headed in this direction to take the job. It is four p.m. here in Romania right now. In eight hours, you are free to come and get what is coming to you. HAPPY HUNTING.”

The young dictator walked off of the platform. The press went berserk! He went to check into the fancy motel which had been closed and under strict preparations for their honored guest for twenty-four hours already. They were now being asked to continue the ‘NO VACANCY’ conditions for an **additional** twenty-four hours starting at midnight, with the exception of keeping all adjustable windows and every door within the establishment unlocked and accessible. The owners were happy for the publicity their business was receiving, and therefore quickly and without further prompting or pausing snapped into action to accommodate the dictator to the very best of their abilities.

The dictator’s entourage did in fact object LOUDLY. From the moment he said it at the press conference, all the way into his quarters. As they commenced yet another “thorough” sweep of the entire establishment (now for the **eighth** time since the day before the Scandinavian’s actual arrival,) they steadily continued on trying their best to persuade the dictator to be reasonable.

He put up with their whining and jibber jabbering, on and on they complained for six long hours. From the Check-in counter, to the suite, to the bathroom where he took his first shower, they pleaded with him through the doors like young school children begging the teacher for recess. Through his small late lunch, before and after his conference call to his strategy consultant regarding the travel destinations for the rest of the week, their annoying and constant murmuring droned on and on until it almost became background noise. Before and after his conversation with the Romanian Leaders to confirm that their meeting would resume after this ridiculous twenty-four-hour business with this piss poor excuse of a “secret” assassination attempt was over. It was then **finally,** after it continued throughout his dinner, after he was 6 hours PAST ‘ENOUGH’… that he snapped and said,

“IS THIS A HEN HOUSE? I WAS NOT AWARE THAT I PURPOSELY CHOOSE TO SURROUND MYSELF WITH A BUNCH OF BLEEDING NINNY’S. WHO EVER HAS NO FAITH IN MY ABILITIES, LEAVE. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE IF I AM SO WEAK? I AM SERIOUSLY BEGINNING TO QUESTION ALL OF YOUR MOTIVES. MAYBE IT WAS ONE OF YOU WHO HIRED THIS ASSASSIN? I am going to get my scotch, and soak in my bath for a while. I then plan on taking a short nap because I will not be sleeping for the next twenty-four hours. IF you REALLY were concerned you would all SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME REST SO THAT I CAN WIN. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE OR HEAR ANY of you until a quarter to midnight. At that point the ONLY thing I SHOULD hear out of your WORTHLESS mouths, should sound closer to: “See you in twenty-four hours BOSS.” DO I make myself CLEAR???!!!”

“Crystal SIR!! YES SIR!!”

 After that they left his suite. The dictator ran his bath and poured his drink and finally relaxed into the warm comfortable bubbles. **  
**

**~ T.B.C. ~**

* * *

 

**~ GENILLU x OF x THE x LAMP ~**

**PART I**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to come back tomorrow or later on tonight depending on your time zone, for the thrilling and AMAZING conclusion of this back to back two chapter HisoIllu marathon!!! See you then! Thanks for reading!!!  
> ♥♥♥♥-Thee HaTTeR-♥♥♥♥


	26. ~GENILLU x OF x THE x LAMP ~ PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II As promised! Of this back to back HisoIllu Chapter marathon!! This was so awesome, I really hope you all enjoy reading this revealing chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **Good Evening Friends of the Fandom!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> ******  
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  There is a bit of glossary work I need to place here for your reference purposes. In the beginning segment of this chapter Illumi and Milluki are technically working. Milluki is at home in the Security center, helping Illumi run surveillance for the job. They are communicating through CB radio's to prevent eaves droppers, and in addition to this modernized primitive style of communication they also use code words. The meanings of some are "common knowledge" for the rest the meanings are here as follows:  
>  ****
> 
> ~Zoldyck radio communication Code Explanations~
> 
> ****  
> 1. >‘Shook off your sleeping beauty’ = Wake Up.
> 
>  
> 
> **2. >Jesus time = Three Days.**
> 
>  
> 
> **3. >Hell Cell = Inside of or behind a wall structure**
> 
>  
> 
> **4. >Diarrhea lips = A person running mouth/snitching/dry snitching/ talking publicly about private things ect.**
> 
>  
> 
> **5. >Worker Zero-one = Illumi’s Assassin code name while working.**
> 
>  
> 
> **6. >Home-base = In this case Milluki is ‘Home-base. However, whomever is relaying dispatched instructions to an assassin on an assignment is called Home-base.**
> 
>  
> 
> **7. >The Work = The target or mark the assassin is there to dispatch or take out.**
> 
>  
> 
> **8. >Sencitz = Usually refers to the Zoldyck Senior assassin in charge. It also can refer to any of the Elders/Bosses/Leaders that are in charge of the hit. Comes from the words ‘Senior Citizen.'**
> 
>  
> 
> **9. >ZCC = Zoldyck Code of Conduct.**
> 
>  
> 
> **10. >‘Friendly Fire’ style = Damage from mild to major carried out by one’s own team/party/group/comrades**  
> \-----------------------------------♠ H&I ♥---------------------------------  
> WARNINGS INCLUDE: 1. Depictions of a bloody assassination. 2. Reference to crude Sexual fantasy and actions. 3. Lewd Conduct.  
> ________________________________________________________  
>  ****
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **ESPECIALLY FOR: ♦~TOUCHING-SAMA~♥**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> ******  
> **  
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  ~IF I ever needed another reason...It would be YOU that would push me through. I just can't ever Thank You enough Touching-Sama~  
> \------------------------------------♣ H&I ♠----------------------------------  
> IF I left any thing out... if any definitions are unclear... If you wanna say Hey! or... This Sux! or... This Rox! Comment section is open! Feel free!  
> ADULTS ONLY PLEASE... OR AGE of CONSENT BY the LAWS of your LANDS! THANK YOU!! Without further wait....  
> LET'S...  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> PLAY!!!  
> ɷ◡ɷ  
> （ꉺᗜꉺ）  
> ヽ(ヅ)ノ

**CHAPTER 26**

**~GENILLU x OF x THE x LAMP ~**

**PART II**

**~LAST TIME ~**

**…** Hisoka grabbed Illumi’s wrist to look at him for a moment, so he could SEE it was all true… Illumi facing the unwavering truth, felt dread come over him… Not every day do you find out the universe thinks you and your family are garbage the world is better off without. Needing privacy in his thoughts, Illumi sat with his link guard up at his vanity reliving the past…

**_~ APPROXIMATELY FOURTEEN YEARS AGO ~_ **

**_The Scandinavian:_ **

Zoldyck Assassin…in eight hours, you are free to come and get what is coming to you. HAPPY HUNTING.

**~ NOW ~**

**_~ A LITTLE MORE THAN SIX HOURS AGO… ~_ **

 

**{Seventeen and sixteen-year-old Illumi and Milluki prepare to assassinate The Scandinavian.}**

 

 **Milluki:** Come in Worker Zero-one copy? **_> >Over<<_**

 **Illumi:** Worker Zero-one copy that. Proceed home-base. ** _ >>Over<<_**

 **Milluki:** Just making sure you shook off your sleeping beauty after your Jesus time inside the hell cell. Work just arrived and has diarrhea lips, Hear this! **_> >Over<<_**

 

**“…and doors UNLOCKED to this motel. I will pay the Establishment owner now to allow me to open this place to WELCOME your attempt, and for the cleanup and disposal of your corpse after I defend my life and murder you myself. HOPEFULLY you have left Japan by now and are headed in this direction to take the job. It is four p.m. here in Romania right now. In eight hours, you are free to come and get what is coming to you. HAPPY HUNTING…”**

 

 **Milluki** : Worker Zero-one did you copy? Sounded like an INVITE, right? **_> >Over<<_**

 **Illumi** : Home-base, I am literally TREMBLING with ecstatic elation! THEE Hottest stud in the NATION just asked ME to dance at the party of the CENTURY!! **_> >Over<<_**

 **Milluki** : I am STRAIGHT you buffoon! I don’t know whether to offer you my Desert Eagle and Condolences or to burn ‘The Best of CHER” CD for you and offer Congratulations! Would you mind DE-queering that for me please genius? **_> >Over<<_**

 **Illumi** : Ha-ha-hah aha! Man! I just love working with you! You have an excellent sense of humor! **_> >Over<<_**

 **Milluki** : DAMN… Well, that settles THAT. Definitely the Congratulations option! You think I am funny? Really? Wow! Thanks Il—Worker Zero-one! Er…Uh… **_> >Over<<_**

What Illumi was trying to convey in the slightly awkward conversation more or less, was that his blood lust rose higher than he could ever recall it rising before! That it took everything in his power not to just tear ass right through those walls and right to the man who tickled his fancy, ultimately by challenging him to an adult sized ‘Hide and go Hunt it’… to the death!

 **Illumi** : Home-base, can we run fiber optic test, before I blow my cover. I need to calm myself, his words are echoing through me and teasing my self-control beyond what I can almost bear. **_> >Over<<_**

 **Milluki** : Eww. You know there are probably like a thousand OTHER ways you could’ve said that… I think your starting to hang out with that creepy ass clown to much! Sure, let’s start with the farthest one away from where the work will lay its head… **_> >Over<<_**

 **Illumi** : Copy that, on my way to it now, thanks. For the RECORD… He is NOT a clown, he is a magician. And… your wrong. I am not hanging out with him to much…I actually can’t get ENOUGH of him. ** _ >>Over<<_**

 **Milluki** : WHY? Why do you OVERSHARE like this whenever you get Jesus time amounts of sleep huh? I swear if you make me lose my lunch up here I will kick your ass when you return jerk!! **_> >Over<<_**

 **Illumi** : I am ten feet away from the furthest fiber optic unit. You copy? Speaking of MY magician… were you able to plant the track device on him for me like I asked? I told him not to follow me out here. This is pretty far though, I don’t think he would follow way over here. ** _ >>Over<<_**

 **Milluki** : Copy that. When you arrive, just hit the green test button, I am ready on this end. Copy? And Yes, I made it so that IF he is slick enough to find it, he could not remove it without the device alerting me to its tampering. So far; he has not tampered with it, but he has not left the estate property. He is not inside of the main house. He seems to prefer two training bunkers. He just goes back and forth between them. Wonder what he is doing out there? **_> >Over<<_**

 **Illumi** : Copy. Tester one executed. In route to tester two. Copy? Two training bunkers back and forth huh?... Maybe he is building something for me out there. Or pacing between the two to keep himself from following me out here… Hmm. Interesting. **_> >Over<<_**

Milluki and Illumi continued to test the temporary spy eyes equipment they had set up four days prior to the dictator’s arrival. Milluki remembered to fill Illumi in on the parts of the dictator’s public announcement that he missed. Illumi was not used to anyone behaving in this way toward him. Usually on the very rare occasion his target knew he was coming for them, they either began to cry and plead for their lives, or they became erratically violent. Panic driven movements that usually ended up costing them the very life he came to relieve them of in the first place. NEVER before had anyone called him out so calmly, and really tried to make this out to be some “equal opportunity” killing situation. Illumi almost felt bad that his mark failed to understand the chasm sized difference between them. Just from the public statement he made alone, Illumi knew the dictator was clueless when it came to comprehending HOW elite became LEGENDS. If he truly understood, he would not have stated his **hopes** for Illumi to have already left his country to take the job on time. He would’ve **ASSUMED** that SOMEHOW Illumi was already THERE waiting… Because HE WAS. Four days behind the walls of the motel of his choosing.

 

**_~Poor fool. Have no fear. Tonight, I will educate you on how a REAL death god operates. I will let you take it all in before flipping your lights out. ~_ **

 

**_~Five hours later~_ **

 

 **Milluki** : T-minus one hour and counting Worker Zero-one. Sencitz approves of your decision to complete The Work at your appointed time. The only other thing that was suggested was for you to remember NOT to play with your food. Other than that, you have a green light for ten p.m. Do you copy? **_> >Over<<_**

 **Illumi** : As if I would. I was not even doing that at seven years old, they do realize an entire decade has even passed since THAT point, do they not? Insulting. Copy that. Does Home-base still have The Work in sight? **_> >Over<<_**

 **Milluki** : Yes. The Work is still in conference room. It would appear that The Work is having its nerves grated, ‘friendly fire’ style. The Motel kitchen staff is hustling. It seems they have the order to deliver ‘Last Supper’ in thirty minutes sharp. I do believe Sencitz was just taken by surprise to hear that you were not going to use your ‘normal’ tools to take care of The Work. **_> >Over<<_**

 **Illumi** : Is it breaking some new ZCC I am not aware of if I change salad forks once in a while? I did not realize using a different style fork would be considered “PLAYING” with my salad. As long as it gets done with our standards in tact no one should care about WHICH fork is used. Are they really going to red light me if I do not use my usual method? **_> >Over<<_**

 **Milluki** : Wow… are you feeling okay? It almost sounded like you would be willing to consider disobedience IF they did! RELAX. It was like I said a SUGGESTION not an ORDER. You have a GREEN LIGHT, I said for T-minus thirty minutes from now. The Work is headed into the dining area. His Last Supper has been delivered. **_> >Over<<_**

 **Illumi** : Copy that. I apologize for the outburst. I misunderstood the message. ** _ >>Over<<_**

Illumi continued to get ready for “GO” time, while Milluki kept his eyes and ears on the target from his very remote location in Japan. All of this fuss about salad forks and Zoldyck codes being broken or not was because Illumi decided to treat this target differently than the others, because to Illumi, he WAS different than the others. Instead of the impersonal and USUAL needles, with the tips dipped mostly and heavily in Sodium cyanide and botulinum toxin flying into their bodies from an obscure position (poisons used to paralyze and render the target helpless as they die,) followed by a quick, “NO HOPE” neck snapping, Illumi had something rare and far more intimate planned for ‘The Scandinavian.’ Thirty minutes passed quickly and Milluki informed Illumi that his target was now taking a bubble bath in his private suite. He let him know about the edgy outburst (as if Illumi could not hear the yelling, he WAS just on the other side of the wall.) As soon as Illumi heard the dictator say he wanted to bathe and be left alone in preparation for the next twenty-four hours of cat and mouse with the assassin, Illumi was on the move. He went to the upper in between floors area. He had one light fixture per room set to silently and quickly give him full access to enter every room in his suite. Fortunately, the light fixture he picked was right over the bath tub. Illumi watched him get into the bath. Watched him soak for a while, he saw the dictator lean his head all of the way back. He placed a warm face towel over his face. Five minutes later the dictator was snoring softly. Illumi shook his head and thought,

 

**_~It is your ignorance to true legendary greatness that caused you to underestimate the situation at hand. Unfortunately, that ignorance is about to cost you very dearly. ~_ **

 

Illumi slid the ceiling piece quietly to the side. He released a less than lethal needle quickly, it landed perfectly in the side of the dictators wide open neck. Before any more than a quick thrashing of water could be heard by anyone, the quick acting botulinum toxin caused a calm quiet to settle the waters into a deathly stillness. With the controlled ease of a gold medal winning Olympic gymnast, Illumi unfurls himself it seemed in slow motion. Upside down like a bat, with his ankles buckled into holders which attached to a secure retractable cord. The cord was anchored to a bar deep inside of the ceiling. Rolling his body down and out of the attic space ever so slowly, he stopped his descend just above the bath, where he was face to face with the paralyzed and panic-stricken dictator. The dictator’s face towel was knocked away in the short time he was allowed movement. With his eyes stuck wide open and terror CLEARLY gripping him like a vice, and pumping the toxin even faster through his body, he could do nothing except watch his assassin descend like the angel of death that he truly was. Illumi continued to hang upside down, his face masked except for his eyes. He did what he had never done before and rolled up his face mask. He then whispered to the dictator,

“Today is your lucky day. It is RARE for those in your current position to get to hear my voice and see my entire face at this higher level of awareness. I usually make physical contact by snapping their necks. Were you aware that I do not snap my targets necks to kill them? Many wrongfully assume that it is why I do so. No, the sodium cyanide and botulinum toxin does that, very well for me. My targets are already assumed dead when I do this. So then, why do I snap their necks you ask? The real reason I snap my targets neck is because; a Zoldyck legends work is ABSOLUTE. I do it not to kill. I do it to ENSURE complete passage over into the underworld for my targets. I do it so that there is never enough time for anyone to revive them, they will NOT be brought BACK when this Zoldyck sends them off. It is ALWAYS best to make CERTAIN before we take our leave, that no one can come behind us seconds later, and invite “HOPE” into our flawless relationship. Hope sometimes has this awful ability to undo the entire reason we showed up. As a TRUE death god my accomplice is  “FINAL”. Shinigami, “Final”, and “Hope” will NEVER have a threesome. For the record, I have been waiting for you here, inside of these walls for four days. Now that you understand the difference between a sloppy savage and an elite professional, say goodbye to the world.”

He let his target see the garrote wire in his hands once, he then dismounted from the ankle holder, back flipping onto the floor without making a sound. As he his body was flipping through the air, his hands quickly went to work, double wrapping the razor-sharp piano wire around the dictator’s neck, the garrote then pulled tight just from the landing of Illumi’s body weight. The dictator’s neck, that was begging to be had, finally got the attention it was seeking. The Adams apple that was practically blowing kisses, flirting so heavily with Illumi while he watched it from the ceiling was being slit open, while Illumi’s feet were still making the acquaintance of the pricey bathroom tiled flooring!

Illumi held the dictators head under his own bubble bath for two whole minutes after his carotid artery had already painted the waters a deep crimson. He sent Milluki a text asking for the recorded file to be sent to his device. He went through the dictator’s pants and retrieved his cell phone. Upon retrieval of the dictator’s devise Milluki successfully sent the file requested. Illumi blue toothed the file to the dictator’s device. He then took two pictures. One with his own device, a successful mission with proof to the necessary recipients. The picture was of the time. The dictators cell phone showing the time at 10: 15 p.m. sitting upright on the lip of the bathtub, the dictators head turned toward the camera. He uploaded this image to the dictator’s device and created a file. It was the Picture he just took and the recorded voice of the dictator six hours ago playing on a loop saying,

**“…I am also THRILLED at this opportunity to show the world how DEADLY I TRULY AM…. At MIDNIGHT… I will WELCOME your attempt… HOPEFULLY you are headed in this direction to take the job… In eight hours… come get what is coming to you. HAPPY HUNTING…”**

Illumi let the world, and anyone else who did not fully understand know, that this “game” was OVER long before it STARTED. He normally would not do such a thing. He would most likely be SEVERELY punished for doing this. He knew he should have just done the job normally and not let his teenage emotions get the better of him in this way. BUT… He could NOT let it stand. The fact that the dictator boasted in front of ALL media, throwing around the Zoldyck name like they were just, common killers… NO. He ANSWERED the taunt without leaving ANY other evidence that any Zoldyck was ever there. He KNEW the Zoldyck lawyers could easily get them off if need be. He could hear the defense already… “These things were circumstantial. This tyrant had MANY enemies. Someone just blamed the Zoldyck’s. HOW could they have gotten to him THIS quickly?” Yes, he knew it would not bring any harm to his family, and he knew his prideful gesture of love would never be seen as such by them either. Still he did so anyway.

Illumi went to quietly check the parameters, as usual. Making sure there were no witnesses. Just as he was about to deem this an affirmative “case closed”, as he was just about to turn and leave, an odd black crystal glint caught his eye. He took a closer look up at the countertop and he saw two black crystal swans kissing. The two long cylindrical necks making the shape of one heart as their beaks touched. It sat on top of a bright red piece of paper. He craned his neck to see what the paper said underneath before touching it. Thinking he HAD to be reading this WRONG, he looked around frantically! Just to see no one, anywhere! The red card read,

 

**_“Perfectly and BEAUTIFULLY DONE. As only my Graceful Black Swan Shinigami COULD.”_ **

**_-_ ** **_♥_ ** **_H.M._ ** **_♠_ **

Illumi gasped! He picked up the kissing black crystal swans, and the note they sat on. This was the wrong time or place to be stunned into stagnation.

_~Damn it **Hisoka** **…** WHEN did you slip in here exactly? Somehow, you were able to leave this in **plain sight** without ANYONE seeing you? OR ditch that tracking without Milluki knowing at ALL? Do you **hate** me lover? Somehow, I KNOW you don’t. Then WHY do you **INSIST** on making me feel so INCOMPETENT? What is even **worse** and **strange** … is HOW those repeated actions you take, that prove that **I REALLY AM** incompetent also make me feel tingly, excited, warm, **oh** so good inside? WHAT the **hell** is **WRONG** with me??! I **should** want to find and **MURDER** you for this! Instead, I desperately want to **hunt you down** RIGHT NOW, TEAR off your pants and force your cock inside of me. Oh… I want to feel you **deep inside** of me **again** and **again** **Hisoka** … Oh GODS you’re going to get me **killed out here** **!** I CAN’T get an erection right NOW!! FUCK!!~_

Illumi had no choice except to quickly stuff his curiosity's, his emotions, his heated passions down and return to the bath area. His hardcore training, the discipline he possessed, it all came in handy at that time, even though he felt like a wreck of a mess and could not see that a “normal” person would not have been able to break away from such intense overwhelming feelings so successfully.

Hisoka however DID and COULD see this major accomplishment and shuttered deeply in excitement. As silently as he could over in his OWN crawl space he watched, biting the meatiest part of his palm, as he made a tight white knuckled fist. His eyes WILD with blood lust watching his swan in action! It took everything in **his** own power not to burst through that grate and bend his tight little sexy ass over, right on top of that dictator’s corpse and fuck the living shit out of him… But he knew his swan’s limits and did not want him to be caught. His limits were simply AMAZING compared to any other human he had ever laid eyes on, and he just HAD to press those buttons to see it in action. Why buy expensive fireworks and NEVER set them off?

_~Mmmm!! DELICIOUS ILLUMI… Simply **DELICIOUS**. I KNEW that dictator could inspire and bring your creative prowess to the TOP. A **GARROTE**!!?? Ooooh **KAMI**!! HOW did it **feel** to TEAR into that flesh?? Oh, did you **cum as hard** as I did when you sliced through it?? SO **GRACEFUL** ILLUMI! So **BEAUTIFULLY** Graceful! Did you ENJOY my GIFTS? **The dictator**? Along with my tipping him off? Oh! He did **NOT** disappoint! I KNEW he could work you up… but FUCK not even I saw THIS coming!! Not to THIS level!!!_

**_♣_ ** **_A. REAL. PIANO. WIRE. GARROTE!!_ ** **_♦_ **

**_Ooooh ILLU!!!_ ** _♠!! I almost cried out in **ecstasy**!! I am going to cum again just **thinking** about it!! Oh, and did you enjoy **the swans too**? The fact that **not even** your dear sweet dumpling of a brother can see, catch, or STOP me? **NO ONE** will **EVER** keep me from you. Don’t you understand yet Illu? **YOU ARE MINE ILLUMI. MINE. ~**_

Meanwhile, Illumi was back in the bath area, he had checked the dictator’s corpse once more for “beyond hope” signs. He was satisfied. Mission accomplished. Illumi held and retracted the cord that let him down earlier, back up inside of the walls. He began taking down all temporary set up surveillance items. He got the confirmation text that “Mr. I. Worom’s” wire transfer was complete, and that he was **_VERY_** satisfied with the job he hired the Zoldyck’s to do! After this Illumi was done and truly free to return home, he did so carefully of course, keeping an eye out for any sign of his Magician along the way.

**_~APPROXIMATELY FOURTEEN YEARS LATER ~_ **

Illumi sat there caressing the etched cuts of the black crystal. His eyes shut tight, as he retouched all that he felt on that day… He shuttered and sniffled. His tears made their way out, through shut lids somehow, not caring if he was heard or seen he cried. Hisoka walked up behind him kissed and licked him on the back of his neck. He said,

“I remember that one WELL... One of your favorites too? This one, has it always made you cry my swan?”

“Right now, my tears have mixed meaning. The answer is yes and no, then. It usually calls my tears come, for the same reason I could not let them out on that day, at that scene. While what I did to that dictator that day was scolded, misunderstood, and classified as dangerously unacceptable by my own family, like I always KNEW it would be… It was YOU…you are the ONLY one who understood my actions, who saw the full intention behind them. Always YOU who celebrated FOR me… when no one else could even see me. You made me feel as you always HAVE in the end Hisoka, TREASURED. But NOW… It hurts. It hurts so badly, that I almost started to believe you!! To believe the LIE!! It hurts because NOW I KNOW how FAR from the truth it really is!! The fucking universe THREW ME AWAY!! It thinks I should not exist at all. Why did you pull me out of the dumpster?? Maybe the universe is right about my family and I, even though we DO exterminate the rodents that would’ve likely taken over by now… But our hands are filthy, with their blood so we’re worthless garbage too, right? Whatever.”

“Since when has the **opinion** of others become your BIBLE? Illu dear… ALL of these swans… came from ME… to YOU… BECAUSE I DO CELEBRATE… Not just the actions that no one else understands, maybe now you can understand why I always celebrated, where you swore you should be punished. ALL of these swans represent my celebration of YOU. Period. Every day you DO exist in this world. DESPITE the drunken MISTAKE of some stupid deities! If it were the UNIVERSE that threw you away, there would be NO POSSIBLE way for you to have ever been BORN, don’t you see?! Not born and then moved to some other realm. The realm you were in when I first found you; technically IS still in the universe… it is just a part of the universe that separates YOU from ME. WHICH I REFUSE TO ACCEPT. Since I have SUCCESSFULLY kept you AND your entire family in THIS side of “reality” since MAHA ZOLDYCK…Isn’t that PROOF ENOUGH that something ELSE, BESIDES me is WRONG here? You’re HERE, and the universe has NOT objected yet. Isn’t that important?”

“Hisoka! O-Of COURSE it is important… Since Maha Zoldyck?? Wait…but I don’t… know I am so CONFUSED right now! How does any of this even WORK?? The opinion of some stupid gods that can exterminate you SHOULD matter. Especially when they have already banished your bloodline… You said MAHA?? MY Great-grandfather Maha?? What BIGGER threat could there be, for our family to be STOPPED and separated into “nowhere land” that long ago? Kami!! I am afraid to ask all I need to know! I need to slow down. Okay. Let’s start small… HOW in HEAVEN or HELL can your mother help with something THIS infinite?? What can she DO really??”

“Illu honey, she has really been helping me with you, and this all along. Helping me REALLY stick it to those snobby bitches! She has had a “bone to pick” with them for quite a while now. Ever since she discovered they were NOT metaphorical. After she saw how they operate, how they screwed her over too… Let’s just say we have a common interest here. She has helped us so much babe. She is really almost done! See, your old cord although it is currently cut dangerously short, it is securely spliced into a sort of, linked-force. A tied sharing, by our blood blended bond, your cord with my cord.

The cords, they are anchored to (technically threaded THROUGH) the sphenoid bone inside of our heads. The sphenoid bone protects your third eye a.k.a. your pituitary gland, inside of your brain. The color of our cords limits or allows HOW one experiences LIFE. It enables or disables a creature’s ability to SEE the REALITY of things. It also allows or limits the length of life the creature is allowed. THIS is where the classifications of Mortals, Half-Mortals, and Immortals came from. Mortals have the softer and most restrictive of all cords. The Yellow ones. They are called “yellow” because they are made of gold. Half-mortals like me (and mother too now that she has figured out how to cord splice) have harder, less restrictive cords. They are cobalt blue in color because they are spun, not from gold like a mortal’s cord, but from actual Cobalt. The Pituitary gland gives off a salty substance, thus turning the cords Cobalt blue. We have yet to figure out what an immortal cord is made of. We ASSUME, whatever is created when the gold and cobalt are combined because Immortal cords are Green. Anyway, once mother replaces what’s left of your old cord, with a half-mortal one of your own, you will be practically invisible to Atropos. After all, IF the snobby bitch is even looking for you yet, it is the signature on a GOLD mortal threaded cord she will be looking for, NOT a Cobalt BLUE half mortal threaded cord! Simple! See?”

“W-Wait… **WHAT**!?? Signature spun Cords? Golden Threads? Mortality?? **ATROPOS**?! HISOKA MOROW!! PLEASE **do not sit here and tell me** we are talking Greek DEITY ATROPOS… as in the "inexorable" the "inevitable", the "unturning", THEE cutter of the thread of life Atropos!! You CAN’T mean… the Moirai… **ATROPOS, right?...**

**AS IN THEE FATES** HISOKA???!!?”

 

“LOOK… I know it looks bad… but that is because, you are used to dealing with them as a mortal! Mother and I we’ve dealt with them for e—"

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??!! Ju-Just… Just…

**_WAIT!!!…_ **

JUST WAIT A MINUTE!!! YOU… You are LYING to me somehow Hisoka!! You just HAVE to be!!! KAMI!! OH... I’ll find it. The loose string that unravels the “ ** _bull”_** sweater your trying to knit for me here! I WILL FIND IT!!”

“Swan… Please…”

“Don’t you SWAN ME!!! HISOKA!!!! Kami… Hisoka… are you really looking directly into my eyes here and saying… that it was DECIDED by THEE FATES that I should not EXIST here because WHY again?? Yet, somehow… YOU have circumvented that decision?”

“Technically… YES! FOR YOU. I DID IT ALL FOR YOU!!  I would do it ALL AGAIN. I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ALL THE OTHERS THAT HAD TO DIE. I WILL FACE THEM ALL IN HELL AGAIN AND AGAIN FOR A SINGLE LIFETIME WITH YOU ILLUMI ZOLDYCK!!”

“WHAT? ALL… the OTHERS that had to die? HOW MANY OTHERS are we talking about here? No more secrets. I need to know ALL of what I am facing here.”

“Well, you were right to worry about the family… had I not done what I did the Zoldyck’s would have become extinct a while ago.”

“Oh gods!! Maha! This has SOMETHING to do with him?? WHAT did you CHANGE? WHEN?? What did you DO? I NEED to know!”

“YES Maha Zoldyck. You see the FATES saw that the child that he would father would inadvertently trigger a catastrophic event. No matter how much they CLAIM they tried to intervene. They were drunk a lot in those times and having orgies with Zeus, not paying any REAL attention to things, so the times were already FUCKED. Filled with so much death, suffering, and war. So, Clotho the "spinner" who spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle, she wrote in a quirky cheap impotence spell for Maha, (she simply weakened his sperm pumper so hardly any sperm got out at all.) This way they didn’t REALLY have to try and investigate this interaction gone wrong, the disaster would be averted, and he would still get to live a long natural mortal life. It was damage control. The scales had tipped to far into the negative due to their NEGLIGENCE, that Maha’s line wasn’t the ONLY one they had to “fix” to bring balance back. So, you see it was not ME that completely unraveled the world here!”

“The “Mythical Files!” Kalluto!! OH, MY GODS… It WAS you that night!! Choking my great-grandpa Maha while he was having… his… “MARITAL TIME” with my great-grandma!!”

“Oh Illu! His “ ** _marital time”_**?! What are you ten years old in the eighth century?? Who says MARITAL TIME?! Hahahaha! They were fucking Illu… a boring old fashion missionary Fu—"

“OKAY I get it!!! KAMI. You still have not told me… HOW MANY… died… to get me here for YOU.”

“Why do you want to know Illumi? It won’t change anything. What is done is done. It is NO FAULT of YOURS. THE MOIRAI FUCKED UP!! If ANYTHING, YOU are a VICTIM OF their carelessness!! The fault of those casualties is THEIRS. Listen I have been HONEST with you…BEYOND what I had to be already. PLEASE TRUST me when I say, You DON’T want to KNOW. PLEASE do not FORCE me to tell you.”

This was just BEYOND disturbing now. Illumi had never seen Hisoka’s eyes turn so red, so… watery? He was broken hearted, to pleading… He was going to cry? This scared Illumi more than ANYTHING. He had NEVER seen the pillar of strength get so close to brokenness over anything…

 

_~FUCK… it must be A HELL OF A LOT OF LIVES… Oh my GODS… Hisoka… ~_

 

Illumi could not break him. He would find out… just not from Hisoka, not like this. He did… After all, love him dearly. Above all else, this was the truth. With that decided in his heart, he said,

“Ugh! FINE… So then, what is the plan? To get to your mother? You said we need to hide my life force. Maybe Tsubone can bring us to your mother? Or hell can’t I just suppress my aura using Zetsu to hide from the Fates until my cord can be fixed? Zetsu (絶, suppress; Null) will stop the flow of my aura from my body altogether. By closing all of my aura nodes, I can halt all outflow of my aura like water from a valve, making my presence impossible to sense. Seems like a simple enough solution. Right?”

“These cords are USUALLY hidden from INSIDE of the body, ours are not completely inside of us any longer. Since we are merged, there is a fraction of cord that is outside of BOTH our bodies. Using Zetsu will actually bring odd attention to me, who is currently connected to YOU. It would APPEAR as if I had a half-mortals COLOR with a MORTAL cord length, because the rest of it is connected to you, and your Zetsu suppresses the aura around your half, making both of us appear to have Mortal length cords. I… do kind of have an idea… Tsubone likely isn’t going to be in the helping mood after all of this, You Actually… You may really hate me for this… more than you do already. Let me go grab it.”

Hisoka went into his small bag he had brought in here when they were sealed up in the room. He retrieved a very antique looking golden oil lamp. The kind one would hope to find in the middle east, expect to rub, and gain three wishes from. Illumi’s eyes bugged out comically before he said,

“That is NOT what I TH—You are NOT Suggesting that I…”

“Why do you think Djinn as powerful as us would be shrunk, stuck, and called _Genies_ inside of one of these things? For FUN? No… THIS will conceal your life force the way Zetsu could NEVER do. With nen there is always some condition, with THIS, we can get to mother and NO one not even the FATES would be able to sense your presence.”

“…And it comes down to this. The last corner of my dignity shredded with no mercy. You’ll probably tell me next, that I’ll have to be humiliated FURTHER, by wearing those big white MC Hammer time balloon pants and those gods awful brown curly toed shoes for it all to work next right?”

“No! noooo… Well, only INSIDE of the lamp… and technically the lamp is the one that dresses you that way, since your clothes can only shrink OFF of your body… Also… this is the only enchanted lamp I could find sweetie… and SHE is female, so the MC Hammer? Pants… are pink. There may be a bra top involved, the shoes are also pink rind ston—"

“FUCK YOU. FUCK THAT. NO. NO WAY HISOKA!! I DON’T GIVE A FUCK! I WILL CALL THE FATES HERE! RIGHT NOW IF THAT I—"

_*Laughter erupts*_

“Baby BABE!! CALM DOWN!! Oh... heh-heh-heh!!! I am JOKING!! See it could be WORSE… Right? No wardrobe changes needed. I promise.”

Illumi slumped against Hisoka’s chest, giving in to the fact that once again… He had to just let go, and trust. He had to place into the hands and care of Hisoka Morow… his **FATE**.

  ** _ **~T.B.C.~**_**

* * *

 

**_**~GENILLU x OF x THE x LAMP ~** _ **

**_**PART II** _ **

* * *

 


	27. ~ PROGNOSIS: x BAD x BRAINS ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zoldyck's are all coming together. One prepares to depart? Who's leaving us tonight? Is it Illumi? Maybe Killua? For how long? Where are they off to? Let's find out together now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ ~WELCOME FRIENDS OF THE FANDOM!! THE WEEKEND IS ALMOST HERE!!!~ ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)**
> 
> ****
> 
> **
> 
> ~ ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ SPECIAL THANKS ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ ~
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> **
> 
> ****~ ♥♣ TOUCHING-SAMA ♦♥~** **
> 
> ********
> 
> Thank you for being you!! Thank you for all that you do! So modest, and supportive. You are the fuel of this fic my friend!! Whether you accept that or not! Much respect to you forever!  
>  ****
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **~♣♦ MICHIFETUS ♠♦~**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> ******  
> **  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ******┌(☆o★)┘ 乁༼☯‿☯✿༽ㄏ ~ICE BREAKER AWARD OF THE WEEK!!~******  
>  〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜 (✿☯‿☯✿) Hello Friend of the Fandom!! Just want to say Thank you for your comments! You reached out and lived to tell about it!! OMG! AWESOME!! See... I'm harmless!! LOL!! nUtS... yeees... but harmless!!
> 
> Ok! All major warnings apply! Adults only Please OR Age of Consent by the Laws of your Lands! Thank you! 
> 
> ******Let's******  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
>  PLAY!!  
> ヾ(☆▽☆)  
> (*＾▽＾)／  
> (^o^)/  
> (✿╹◡╹)

**~ PROGNOSIS: x BAD x BRAINS ~**

**~ LAST TIME ~**

**_It was like De Ja’ Vu for Killua, except the other dodge-ball players were replaced by the Zoldyck butlers as on lookers. An open laundry chute was the target, in place of the strong massive wall of an ex-con called Razor..._ **

**_Gon was trying to focus his power, build it up in order to deliver an explosive Jan-Ken blow to the barrier through the chute, thanks to a helpful tip by a young Zoldyck who happened to get stuck in there recently_ ** **.**

**~ NOW ~**

 

 

**“Halt! I wouldn’t do that if I were you!!!”**

Gon and Killua turned around just in time to stop the blast from escaping Gon’s curled up hands, his focused intense power. Killua looked at Gon with a puzzled look on his face. Gon returned the expression before saying,

“Did… **Amane** … Did she just say…?”

“‘Halt.’ Heh! Yeah Gon, she definitely said ‘Halt’”

 

**_*Under the breath chuckling*_ **

****

“Who **says** that Killua?? I don't recall your family having a butler… especially one **her** age that says **_HALT!_** How funny!!”

Killua looked on at Amane suspiciously. The way she walked, skipped, no stumbled towards them… Something was not quite…

“Gon. There is something OFF about her. Look at how she is coming towards us. Amane doesn’t drink like that… especially not on the job… but I swear it seems like she is staggering. Is it just me?”

Gon lowered his hands from his aim at the laundry chute in the large public restroom of the main house. He turned to face the odd, uncoordinated, clumsy furniture bumping, stumbling disaster headed right for them. Amane’s arm lifted awkwardly, uncharacteristically waved at them as if either her wrist was broken, or she was an experimental human puppet gone wrong. Killua recalling his training, decided to use Gyo to see if maybe there were any NEN strings attached. Maybe something invisible to the natural eye was being used? Gon instinctively did the same. After he followed suit he was the first to say,

“Well, that is not the work of Hisoka’s bungee gum that’s for sure.”

“Hmm I didn’t even think of Hisoka’s possible involvement. I was thinking NEN spider web, OR Puppeteer strings, but yeah… nothing seems to be attached that we can see with or without Gyo.”

 

The butler finally manages to get in a closer vicinity to be analyzed more accurately. She had a strange cloudiness in her eyes. Her expression was slack. Her mouth was open slightly. Drool crawling ever so slowly from the corner of her mouth, like a dew drop stuck and glistening in the web of a spider, on an early sunny, spring morning. It seemed her ankle was twisted and dragging along. The way she appeared as she drew closer, was actually **quite** disturbing. Killua and Gon looked upon the moving Michael Jackson "Thriller" reject critically up and down as she got even closer, and then looked at one another. The concern and curiosity growing at an alarming rate. Killua said to her,

“Okay. We’ve… ErrrHeeem… ‘Halted’ What’s with you? Do you have some relevant reason we should not proceed with this rescue… **Amane**?”

“Actually, I do. I have a very relevant reason for needing you to stop this attack! If you proceed… You may very well injure Tsubo— errr…  my very own Grandmother. I can not allow this. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!”

“Ha-ha-ha-ha!! Killua that is from the movie Lord of th-“

“Gon I KNOW what movie it is from! The question is… WHY are you quoting that movie Amane?? What is your problem? Are you drunk?? Why are you only **now** volunteering this information? Have you not seen all of the CHAOS here? It has almost been a week now! Do you think this is some kind of JOKE?”

Suddenly the larger bathroom got a bit more crowded as Feitan and Kalluto walks in to the much-needed aide of poor Amane AND Tsubone. Feitan was the first of the twosome to offer an explanation, while Kalluto hugged his older brother excitedly!

 

 **Feitan:** She isn’t drunk, but she will **die** very soon if SOMEONE does not release her from this trap. Someone MAY wish to get her some **help now** , or they may regret pushing her to much further past her limits. I won’t mention any **names** but looks like someone has taken some recent advice to heart and needs to **reel things back a bit** , if they do not wish to be responsible for an accidental death here. I recall someone saying, they did not want walking dead-dolls like **someone** they are closely related to **remember**?

 **Amane’s voice:** UUUUMmm RIGHT! UNCL- I mean Feitan-san boss… er SIR?

 **Kalluto** : (whisper/squeals to Killua while holding his arm to tight and smiling big and bright) Isn’t he just GREAT with kids Killu? He is going to make the perfect father!! That’s my baaaabe!

Killua now EXTREMELY confused, looked around slowly to see exactly where the ‘kids’ Feitan was “ ** _so great with”_** were, and what his younger and obviously “off his rocker” little brother was talking about. Gon also had a look of twisted misunderstanding, or the feeling that he and Killua got tossed into a bizarre episode of the ‘Twilight Zone’ painfully drawn across his face. He looked on awkwardly as Feitan patted all around Amane’s body. Patting and touching her all over. Down her long legs, back up to her crotch, up and down her lengthy arms, across her breast. As Feitan pawed at her breast Gon’s eyes popped open to an almost comical bulge. Killua gaped his mouth open and closed and back open as if he were a fish out of the water. He looked at his younger brother still clinging desperately at his arm, beaming and glowing as if he were pregnant or had been having some really intense sex lately, before he finally spoke over the shock,

 

 **Killua** : Otōto What the fuck is going ON HERE? Are you all INSANE?? WHY is he TOUCHING HER LIKE THAT?!! ARE you two raping her while you have her under some NEN binding trance or something SICK like that?? I NEVER thought YOU would EVER condo-

 **Kalluto** : OH, MY GODS NO!!! Killua NOOOO Why would you even THINK that WE wou--

 **Feitan:** FOUND IT!!! Oh man babe he switched tools!! That is why we couldn’t find it earlier!! That’s one CLEVER kid man!!

Feitan caught Amane’s lifeless body in one arm while waving around a small object in his hands. From a distance one could only see what appeared to be, a little yellow plastic piece of… is that corn? Two tiny metal prongs parallel to one another sticking out of one end? Yes, he had an actual corn cob holder in the other hand waving it as if it were a small strange trophy. He had a look of pride in his eyes. Gon thought everyone here besides he and Killua were all just SICK beyond repair as he noticed that poor Amane had a ‘ripe’ odor to her. Gon covered his mouth and nose and shouted,

 **Gon:** I-IS SHE DEAD?!!! SHE BETTER NOT BE FUCKING DEAD YOU FREAKS!!! HAND HER OVER NOW!! KILLUA HELP ME CARRY HER AWAY FROM THEM! WHAT HAVE YOU SICK BASTARDS DONE TO HER!!!??

Killua snatched his arm away from his younger brother, he went over to Amane’s aide, supporting the other half of her “dead weight” under his shoulders. Killua suggested that they use the lounge couch to check for a pulse. Feitan had his cell phone out and was calling for the onsite medical practitioner to come to the main house with a gurney, to take Amane to the infirmary. While he certainly not thrilled with the implications bestowed upon he and his ‘Bride-to-be’, he did have his priorities very clear in his mind and choose to place his focus on getting Amane the medical help she needed first, before even attempting to explain themselves and what was going on. Kalluto moved over to Feitan’s side with his arms folded hand to elbow across the upper regions of his stomach. Expressions of concern and passive hurt erupting into an aggressive ping pong tournament across his eyes and face. He looked on as Killua and Gon checked Amane for vital signs, chit chatting quietly among themselves. The quietness of being ‘zoned out’ as everyone’s voices became inaudible white noise, led to Kalluto being startled by the sudden presence of fingers swipe and gathering his hair at the base of his neck. Feitan leaned in close and whispered into Kalluto’s ear,

“Sensei is on his way babe.”

**_*Kisses and pecks to the skin on his neck just beneath his ear lobe He then continues to say*_ **

 

“You jumped when I touched you… you are not okay. Tell me what I can do to bring that beautiful happy luster back into your face. I work TOO hard to put it there for it to be wiped out over some ole’ bullshit.”

 

**_*More kisses, slight licks. Tongue dances lightly behind Kalluto’s ear until Feitan gets his reward, a well-deserved shutter prompting Kalluto’s whispered response, as he throws his head back against his solid masked man*_ **

 

“Hoooooaaa… Feitan… When did you sneak into me, and become such an intricate part of my critical functioning system?”

“Heh! Snuck in? There was no sneaking involved sweetie. You opened the door for me every time, and you know it.”

“That I do. You misunderstand what I am asking though love. Allow me to rephrase. When did I become so DEPENDENT on you, for basic things? I was frozen inside of my own turmoil just before you came and thawed me. I was just wondering how long it would’ve taken for me to snap out of it if I were to show up here without my attentive personal blow-torch to rescue me?”

“You never need to worry about that again. I can always feel you Kallu. My heart is tied to your soul. I will always come for you when you need. I am not sure when it happened either. I can’t recall how we were before we bonded. It feels like we’ve always been this way.”

“It does! So strange… _*sigh*_ What do you think we should do about this situation Feitan? I wish I could be as sharp and decisive as I am clinically in my one on one sessions with my family; then the fumbling emotional idiot I turn into when we are in our normal group setting. One little bump, and I’m frozen again. I revert right back to that stationary little ice sculptured, sneaky princess, hiding wide eyed in the bushes, spying on my Killunii-san with mother close by.”

“Heh-heh-heh! In the bushes babe?”

“Yes, in the bushes! Don’t make fun!”

“Too Fuckin’ cute babe! Ha-ha-ha! Well, WE know Amane isn’t dead. WE know what is really going on here. I say we spend more time on cultivating the responsibility we graciously accepted for this week, and then watch everything else fall into place, around us.”

“You are **_absolutely_** right. Yes, thank you. I needed that my love. A course correction. Heh! I swear I don’t know what I would ever do without you. So, after Sensei arrives for Amane, lets go get our “surrogate son” and set his little tail straight once and for all!”

“As usual, I am with you ALL the way my love.”

**~ FOR x NOW… x YOUR x FIRED. ~**

**_*ONE HOUR EARLIER*_ **

 

**_*Knock-Knock, Door squeaks as it opens*_ **

Milluki slowly pushes the door open, tip toes inside with one hand covering over his eyes. He speaks out loud,

“ZenOjiisama? NeterOjiisama? It’s me Milluki? I am here. I was instructed to knock and walk in… so, yeah… I am here. Anyone here? NeterOjiisama, If I didn’t understand your message right I’ll leave and come back when you’re ready.”

“What the **hell** did you kid’s mother poison you all **with** as younglings? Do ALL of you have that squeamish to natural things issue? Take your hands away from your face so that I can see you boy. I can’t lay eyes on my own grandson? Kami!”

Milluki straightened up, opened his eyes, and bowed respectfully to his other grandfather. He said in response,

“Humble apologies NeterOjiisama!! I am not sure if ALL of us have the squeamish gene or not sir! I think my otōto Kalluto may absolutely have NO trace of it at all! I hear he has some shoes that may even make YOU ill sir!!”

Milluki then stood straight back up from his bow so his grandfather could look at him. Instead of looking his grandson over, he laughed out loud hardily at Milluki’s statement about his younger brother’s erotic footwear!

“Ah! KAMI!! Son, if there are a pair of shoes on this planet that makes you blush… You have the squeamish gene worse than ANY of your siblings! Goodness! What could POSSIBLY be vulgar about SHOES? I mean are they to _SKIMPY_ for ya HA-HA-AHA!! Bare feet give ya a hard-on kid?!”

“Sir no sir!! I just prefer not to ever HAVE to know what my little brother’s anus currently looks like, let alone what he likes to have DONE to it for kicks sir! I changed his diapers as a baby… It is disturbing to know what he has done to it now. Especially now that we all know WHO is doing it to him!”

 

**_*Milluki visibly shivered in disgust and tried to shake the quickly forming mental images out of his head*_ **

 

Netero’s laughter quieted, as he contemplated what he was just told. Now he was confused. He could not figure out what the hell shoes had to do with his “brother’s anus and who was doing what to it.” He stood there with a deep frown stroking at his goatee, before he finally gave in and asked. Milluki informed him of the Stilettos that Kalluto PROUDLY owned. Hoping to gain support to BAN Kalluto from ever wearing them again he also told him how his brother wearing those ‘vulgar shoes’ along with a very small, tight, black, micro-mini skirt, accompanied by a red thong underneath it, had damn near caused a mini revolutionary war in town! Netero listened with bugged out eyes, seemingly shocked by this revelation! Milluki went on to say,

“…And to make matters even WORSE NeterOjiisama, his OWN MAN won’t even stop him! Goddamned Feitan is so **_sphincter spanked,_** that he’ll just LET Kalluto do whatever he WANTS!”

The howl of laughter returned full force!

“D-Did you just say… whoop!! **SPHINCTER SPANKED**??? Oh Kami!! Is that “queer” for Pussy whipped?!! Ho-ho-ho!! Clever! VERY Clever!! I love it!! Ours is better! Catchier any ways! **_Sphincter Spanked!_** Man! I needed that laugh! Wheeew! On a more serious note however, you weren’t serious about Feitan, and that whole “inability to control” your brother, were you?”

“Unfortunately, NeterOjiisama, I was. Very serious about it. Whether the issue lays in the fact that he can’t or that he won’t I don’t know. It MUST affect him though!! People, MEN know my baby brother EVERYWHERE. Just the other day, they were trying to back-track Luniisan’s last known interactions. They ended up calling an American style burger shop. The Manager flipped when he found out Kalluto was the one he was speaking to! He hit on him and everything!! The call was on speaker! Feitan spoke up and threatened the dude… I was ALMOST proud of him, then he gave the guy a “pass” because he said he could “RELATE” to being swept up by Kallu. That staring at him makes him stupid all over again or some bull like that!”

“Son, I hate to break it to you after everything you’ve been through, but that isn’t “Sphincter Spanked” sweetheart, that is love. If it were simply about possession and control… He would not have given the pass. He would have objectified your brother and continued the pissing contest, for the bravado of his own ego! The fact that you BELIEVE that Feitan’s actions or lack thereof is more about his inability to control Kalluto, rather than his ability to allow his own insecurities to be smothered to death by the love of his mate, shows me the depths of the neglect you have endured in that sham of a marriage”

“Did you really call me all the way over here to the retirement mansion to push the pie of failure into my face with a side bowl of cold humiliation to boot?”

“That sort of thing has never been in my wheelhouse son. I know I’ve been absent a lot… but come now, you know me better than that… No, before I effortlessly wore out your ZenOjiisa—"

“No offense, but truly… MUST YO—"

“Mind your tongue boy. You are in my home, I am your boss and grandfather. You will show some respect. NOW as I was saying, we finalized our agreement. Made specific arrangements. We have decided, it is in your and the Legendary Zoldyck Family Assassination Corp’s best interest for you to go on a vacation AWAY from all of this business. AWAY from HOME. It is high time you go fi—"

“WHAT THE HELL??!! YOU GUYS CAN’T DO THI—"

“SON. THE FACT that this is the SECOND time in an HOUR that I need to put you in your place, and discourage your disrespectful actions only strengthens our decision. I am being TOLERANT because of the unfortunate nature of your marital life. It does have its limits boy.”

“Yes Sir. I apologize sir, but may I just say what I feel on this matter??”

“You have not even allowed ME to give you ANY details on this, for you to even have GROUNDS for an objection yet!! Will you JUST LISTEN?”

“Of course, sir. You are absolutely right. Please proceed with my apologies, again sir.”

“ErrrHeeem! As I was saying, it is high time you go and find yourself. NOW… Before you got married, your grandfather and I had heard of a very exclusive cruise line. We tried (to no avail,) to get you a ticket to this ‘Billion-Heirs Boys club cruise lines’ event. As it just so happened it was going to be a bachelor party in your honor. It never worked out, and well now we see why. All things happen for a reason. It was not TIME for you to go THEN, It IS time for you to go now.”

Netero stepped over into his home office area, Milluki shadowing sadly behind him. He gets to his desk as he continued to explain and pulls out a brochure. He hands it to his grandson, smiled, and waited for the news to catch up to Milluki’s mind. The brochure had images of large/very large/ and extremely large men aboard a cruise ship. There were two-three women per large male. Beautiful women from all over the world! These women all had one thing in common, they LOVED LARGE Men! Some of the women were there to meet large wealthy men, while others were hired for kink deluxe package orders. Never ending buffet tables of exotic foods from abroad! Milluki’s eyes got wider as he read on! The brochure said the cruise lasted an entire month. The cruise liner would go to Hawaii Islands and back to Japon Islands. Milluki could not believe such a cruise even existed!! The mixture of food and women, of women feeding the men food, well it was a wet dream come true! Netero could feel the excitement growing as Milluki continued reading the details of the different events this dream cruise had in store. He gained his composure after he realized that he started to slobber slightly. Wanting to show some kind of restraint over his growing happiness as he thought about the potential for an environment such as this, he tried to think of ANY reason why this was NOT a great idea. He tried to think of any reason at all that made this entire thing IMPOSSIBLE to go along with.

 

_~Isn’t it TO soon to be going on a SINGLE man’s cruise? Isn’t there some appropriate wait time after you break up with someone that you MARRIED, before you start desiring and being with different people outside of your fantasies??~_

 

“Huh! Oh. That’s right… **She** already has… yea, pretty much this **entire** time…”

Netero looked at Milluki oddly, trying to decipher what he was talking about. He shuffled about a bit to remind his grandson that he was still there and awaiting the insight that could only come from him.

“Herrrrm! What are you going on about over their son? Are you coming to grips with your destiny?

“Oh! Umm Sir, No sir. I was… It was stupid. Never mind that. The cruise looks very interesting! I just, well I kind of have Itameru alone now, and I couldn’t ask anyone to take care—"

“I was getting to that. As it so happens, the very couple you were bad mouthing earlier, Sphincter Spanked, and Pervert was it? Heh-heh! Those two are wanting a family. They already see the good in one another, to be wonderful parents. They want to see how family dynamics feels as they interact together. They volunteered, they want two weeks, to try. ZZ and I will have two weeks as well. So, your covered. So, if there are no more questions, concerns, you should call the butlers and have them begin packing an entire month’s worth of clothes!”

“Well… I suppose, since you said they are in love and all. There is also the matter of work. I cannot just leave those two that are barely hanging on to sanity in CHARGE of my—"

“Milluki, you’re fired.”

“WHAAA—"

“F.I.R.E.D. FIRED. Milluki Zoldyck, I Isaac Netero elder of the Legendary Zoldyck Family of Assassinations Corporation do herby relieve you of duty. I speak these words to you here and now on behalf of the Sencitz council, vote majority. Milluki Zoldyck Head of Security and Surveillance Monitoring, you are hereby relieved of duty, from this date forward, for a period of one month MINIMUM. During which time, in said month, the required vacation cruise is set forth. Should you REFUSE to depart on the cruise vessel, you shall remain UNEMPLOYED by the Zoldyck Assassination Family Security and Surveillance until you DO depart on a vessel of your choosing for a minimum period of one month. Upon your return you shall be evaluated by resident Psychologist/Psychiatrist Dr. Kalluto Zoldyck. Should Dr. Zoldyck deem your mental state SECURE, then and only then will your previous position be available to you once more. That is an ORDER.”

“Wow… just that fast huh? Now I do understand FULLY why Luniisan went LOONY man. I WAS happy to go on the trip after I saw the brochure, what you just did made it feel like a punishment. How can you sit there and FORCE me to have “fun” or to enjoy myself after the ORDER?”

Netero had turned and began to walk back into his quarters to sleep a bit more with his mate. Never turning around once he said,

 “No one is FORCING fun or enjoyment upon you, that would be impossible. We **are** forcing you to SURROUND yourself with things that **you** would NORMALLY deem ‘fun or enjoyable.’ If you choose to go and never accept a single thing, stay miserable the entire month, that is your loss. Waste it if you want. I am serious! Although, your grandfather will surely feel awful for spending all that money... _*tsk!*_ money that will go…  just go to waste. All for some kink deluxe package order #11… Whatever that is.”

Milluki’s jaw just dropped! He quickly flipped through the brochure to see what the hell his grandpa got for him exactly. It SURE SOUNDED like something he would be a FOOL to go to waste!! Zeno did not disappoint! The number eleven special was all that and more! Milluki bit down on his knuckle as he read the description:

 

 **♦Number Eleven Special Kink Deluxe Includes♦** :

 

  * **One month of GRAND Deluxe Personal suite w/in-suite Jacuzzi ~**
  * **One month of access to ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT Twenty-four- hour Gourmet Buffet ~**
  * **One Month access to facilities of resource, classes, all sexual and non-sexual activities offered ~**
  * **One Month access to daily massage. (Please limit visits to masseur to twice daily only. Thank You) ~**
  * **One set of Twins dying to be **your everything escorts** all month long (see  details sheet for your twins description) ~  
**



 

Milluki, quickly found the 'details sheet' and continued to read about the “Twins” and their specialty. It said they both had a particular love for **heavy set** men eating the foods they really love to eat, off of and from inside of their bodies.

 

**♥ Ming Says: _I love it when a big man has a BIGGER appetite. I LOVE being his plate and or his platter._**

**♥ Ling Says: _I especially love it when Ming is the platter and I am the Vegetable and Fruit cup. Please EMPTY me of all fruits and veggies stuck inside._**

The picture was of the twins sitting back to back, butt naked on a strawberry cake. They were playing in the frosting, which was everywhere and barely covering their robust and naked private parts. Milluki quickly slammed the brochure and order details forms closed! He clinched his jaws tight. He held the crumpled papers down and away from his face, poorly covering his stiffening crotch area, his head thrown back hard, as his eyes rolled upward. He clamped down on his lip harder, not daring to make a sound. He tried desperately to “will-away” his erection that was getting livelier with each passing moment.

 

_~That’s it Milluki deep breaths. Just have to make it out of this wing and house. Need to get home and take care of this. I CANNOT bring “sand to the beach” ~_

He was embarrassed to no end as he suddenly heard Netero say,

“Looks like you had better hurry! What have you got to lose? Go get um’ boy!! Enjoy yourself Grandson!! Heh-heh-heh!!”

**\-------------------------** **♦** **H &I** **♠** **\--------------------------**

 

Pre-Feitan heart to heart talk, about special people, wielding their very own special abilities with grateful grace, Itameru's old NEN ability consisted of four commands. They were:

 

 **DONE:** He had it so that if he stuck a fork into a person, they were done, meaning, their bodies would, take commands as he spoke them into his other Nen enhanced fork (which acted as a conduit communicator between metals.) DONE simply gave him access to a person’s will. They obeyed his other commands without question. The other three were:

 **SHOW:** They were to show him through their eyes, whatever he asked them to look at. Automatically with the DONE command, they were linked up to the visual server and everything they saw was displayed on the mirror-like surface of a Silver serving tray as clear as a high definition flat screen.

 **MOVE TO:** Which ever directional area he asked them to travel in next, as long as there were no obstacles or lack of directional input if the person was not familiar with the whereabouts of a given location.

 **PICK UP:** Whatever object he asked for that was within acceptable parameters of the controlled was available to him with this simple command.

He had definitely been working on the rough edges, now those four pronounced commands were flawless in action! SINCE the encouragement from Feitan his ability had matured, he had grown more comfortable with himself and his nen ability. Not even a week had passed since that eye-opening day. He was ever so grateful for Feitan, who gave him the advice that changed him forever, and with such fast, POWERFUL, and tremendous progress too! One of the first changes he made was his tools. Before he used random forks, which were not special in any way at all. After going back over his written notes his Uncle/brother Feitan had given him in a class a few years back, he realized something he had missed before! He realized that the tools used for manipulation abilities **must** be something that the user has been in possession of for years. It needed to be something the manipulator feels a connected, great personal affinity for, otherwise it will not be as effective! Upon that realization, accompanied with his passion for food, plus the utensils that helped him to consume it, he remembered his Thanksgiving two years ago. It was special, because that year he was given his very own corn cob holders. They were stuck deep into the cob! For the first time his father/brother acknowledged that he was growing up! A BIG boy now! No longer would they grate his corn off of the cob and mash it as if he were an infant. He kept those cob holders close to him. They were very special to his heart. They are, in the words of the young Zoldyck himself,

“PERFECT in every way!”

With his pride and gratitude in-tact, his tool became far more powerful! He now had the ability to add two new commands to his enhanced nen ability. They were,

 

 **DISCLOSE** : The victim spills any secrets asked or any helpful wisdom in their possession when assistance was requested. DISCLOSE followed by any range of questions or instructions, allowed him to become mobile, without asking anyone NOT already under his command control.

 

~And… ~

 **ECHO:** The person under the control of Itameru will basically become his speaker box. Simultaneously relaying whatever Itameru feeds them, through their own voice.

He had wanted desperately to impress his legendary relatives that were visiting. It had been YEARS since he had seen them. He certainly had grown! Not only in physical stature but also in mental awareness, nen powers as well. What he **should** have done, was practice consecutively on different CONSENTING people. He had actually considered doing just so before he accidentally stumbled upon the fact that Amane in fact DID know something regarding the disappearance of his uncle/brother Illumi. Something that she NEVER intended to tell. He discovers much later that out of personal loyalty, even WITH most of her will usurped, that she fought with all of her might not to disclose her secret. The secret turned out to be the biggest lead of information on the disappearance of Illumi yet! The FACT was, Tsubone WAS Illumi’s tomb.

Getting her to explain deeper and even further in, against such a determined will, may eventually have placed her into a light coma. Itameru knew physically something was wrong. As he got ready to release her, he heard his uncles/brothers on their way to his room. They were talking about how excited they thought Itameru would be to see Gon blast through the laundry chute with his Jan-Ken blast! He quickly thought about the implications of what was about to happen out there. He decided that he needed to SAVE Tsubone NOW!

Instead of releasing Amane, he felt SHE would be far more believable, with a LOT less questions. There simply was no time to waste! He pushed. He commanded Amane to RUN to the main house public restroom, specifically to the laundry chute. In damaged coma like conditions her body just was not functioning as well as it would have, due to the poor state of health her mind was in. To save Tsubone however, he ended up running her ragged, and conditions ended up causing her to break her wrist and her ankle diagonal from the wrist she had broken in the process.

 

**~ BEFORE ~**

Kalluto and Feitan chased after her because of how quickly she shot out of his room, and how insane she looked doing it. NOT to mention, the new ECHO feature of his ability was supposed to be a surprise addition. So, hearing her voice misled them tremendously. All they knew is that a butler who had been used for NEN practice, (probably unwillingly) just blasted out of their surrogate son’s room seemingly DRUNK and growling nonsense. Feitan and Kalluto were like dogs after an unexpectedly tossed Frisbee, or tennis ball. No sooner she shot right past them, they glanced at one another for a millisecond and then proceeded to “beat feet” right behind her, REACTION outweighed RATIONAL THOUGHT for them both simultaneously. This turned out to be a very bad thing for Amane. Feitan jumped over the long winding stair case banister, essentially cutting off her path. Kalluto raised his forearm up to his forehead, his elbow set outward to maim and push. He ran at a lower controlled crouch, so that his body became the perfect battering ram set to knock her back into Feitan. They needed to first STOP her, then interrogate her properly. Kalluto shouted a warning before he released more speed and power into his target,

**“AMANE!! STOP! YOU NEED TO STOP, BEFORE I STOP YOU!”**

Amane’s voice said,

“Sorry Uncle—Um… Dr. NO TIME.”

 

***BAM!!!***

 

Amane’s body went flying like a hulk tossed up a ragged doll. She landed on the solid marble stair her ankle twisting at the WRONG time, shattering the bone. Feitan saw how her body flew up and this slowed his reaction. He knew something was not right. He had seen Amane fight before, she took that hit as if she did not even know it was coming. Like she did not SENSE Kalluto’s nen force spike up to brutally push her up and into the air. Kalluto even skidded in his tracks as the contact was made because there was NO resistance. Definitely NO WHERE near the kind he was EXPECTING.

 **Kalluto:** WHAT THE FUCK AMANE?? You feeling suicidal today???

 **Feitan:** Babe… something is WAY wrong here. Did you HEAR her speak to us in HER voice too? I could’ve SWORN she did!!

 **Kalluto** : She DID I heard her too… What are you—

 **Amane** : WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE JUST TRUST ME?!! THERE IS NO TIME!!! TSUBONE’S LIFE IS IN DANGER!!!

 **Feitan:** Itameru?? NEPHEW… Is that YOU?

Amane’s body dragged upward like the living dead, Feitan tried to feel around for the fork, he KNEW that somehow Itameru was responsible. He also knew that something AWFUL had happened to Amane, that she needed help. Panicked and desperate Itameru focused his nen. He honed it into a fine sharp point and forced it through the corn cob holder gripped tight in his fist.

**Itameru: AMANE. MOVE TO: MAIN HOUSE PUBLIC RESTROOM… NOW!!!!!**

It almost seemed like Amane KNEW this had something to do with her grandmother’s safety. She pushed up with one palm firmly into the stair beneath her body, she back flipped over Feitan and the rest of the stair case. Using her good foot, she pushed off into a flip, she then landed upright and back onto it. Feitan did not HEAR Itameru’s command, but he DID feel the driving spike of nen that propelled her body into a series of flips and somersaults. This was a poor attempt to save her ankle from further damage. He yelled at the body in awkward motion,

 **Feitan:** ITAMERU! SHE IS FAR TO DAMAGED TO DO THIS. YOU MUST SET HER FREE! FOR HER LIFE YOU MUST KID!!

 **Amane’s voice:** I’LL EXPLAIN LATER! TRUST ME… NO TIME!!

The last flip off of the stairs did not end well at all. The body weary and damaged, awkwardly misjudged the step angle. Amane consequently went sliding in the wrong direction, her body was accidentally propelled into a solid marble table. Landing directly on her wrist, she did not even attempt to break the fall. She shattered that bone as well! Kalluto winced and covered his eyes.

The body still pressed forward. Feitan wanted to tackle her and find that fork to remove it. He was afraid of how limply she moved. With no defensive muscle resistance in place, the smallest force could cause far more harm than it would under normal circumstances.

 **Feitan:** TALK TO ME KID!! I can help!! Let’s go TOGETHER!!

 **Amane’s Voice:** M-MUST S-STOP GON!!!

With that last PUSH she was propelled like a bat out of hell flying even FASTER to that bathroom

.

**~ NOW ~**

 

 **Amane:** Actually, I do. I have a very relevant reason for needing you to stop this attack! If you proceed… You may very well injure Tsubo—Errr… my very own Grandmother. I cannot allow this. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!

 **Feitan:** She isn’t drunk, but she will **die** very soon if SOMEONE does not release her from this trap. Someone MAY wish to get her some **help now** , or they may regret pushing her to much further past her limits. I won’t mention any **names** but looks like someone has taken some recent advice to heart and needs to **reel things back a bit** , if they do not wish to be responsible for an accidental death here. I recall someone saying, they did not want walking dead-dolls like **someone** they are closely related to **remember**?

Killua and Gon checked Amane for vital signs, chit chatting quietly among themselves. Feitan leaned in close and whispered into Kalluto’s ear,

 

“Sensei is on his way babe.”

The doctor has the Nurse helpers get Amane onto the gurney. They start an I.V. and Oxygen. They quickly get going to the Medical Infirmary. Gon and Killua was about to leave to go with her to the Infirmary, when Itameru showed up in the hallway. Gon and Killua both were very happy to see him! Tussling his hair and taking notice of how much he REALLY did look more like their father than ANY of them. He got serious after the smiles and greetings and said,

“It is really great to see you both again! Congratulations on your marriage. Now, down to business. First, you both owe my uncles Feitan and Kalluto an apology. What you saw there with Amane was all me, my doing alone. I HAD to stop you from blasting that chute, Tsubone is conjuring as an impenetrable barrier with some inside source as fuel. I couldn’t get who was supplying the fuel exactly, but my guess is that it may be Hisoka.”

Killua and Gon looked in shock at Itameru, with so many questions! Also, the FIRST reason that ACTUALLY made some kind of sense! They looked at Feitan and Kalluto and the apologies and teamwork started from that point onward.

  **~T.B.C. ~**

* * *

**~ PROGNOSIS: x BAD x BRAINS ~**

* * *

* * *

 


	28. ~SCHLEMIEL! x SCHLIMAZEL! ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Chapter 1/3 Momentary Lapse of Judgement: The Conclusion!
> 
>  
> 
> Everything is coming together starting now! How DOES a family of assassins conduct a reunion? Ha! Here is a clue:  
> LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEE!!!!! 
> 
> Let's Go!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠♦~ ADULTS. ONLY. OR The AGE of CONSENT by the LAWS of your lands!!! Thank You! ~♣♥
> 
> Schlemiel (a fool) and a schlimazel (one prone to misfortune): A schlemiel is the traveler who spills his coffee on a fellow passenger. A schlimazel is the fellow he spills it on.  
> ~OR~  
> A schlemiel is the cocky half-mortal who gets himself an ILLEGAL black market seers tool ultra powerful, very unique. powered by scraps of "mistake" or "bad decision" golden threads cut and discarded carelessly by an Ancient Greek Moirai known to most as one of three Fates.(BIG BREATH) A schlimazel would be the poor guy who was (unknowingly to him or his family,) one of those discarded threads. Things was okay until the Deity begins to find evidence that someone has been tampering with her work in a very specific way, and subsequently begins to seek out the schlimazel to end his life if he is still breathing. The schlimazel now has to be hidden in a "Genie's lamp"  
> \------------♠♥ H& I ♦♣-----------  
> CHEERS! TO THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS!!  
> (人◕ω◕)  
> ...ENJOY!!  
> Let's  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> PLAY!  
> (✿╹◡╹)  
> (◕ᴥ◕)

**CHAPTER** **28**

**~ SCHLEMIEL! x SCHLIMAZEL! ~**

**~~~** **♣** **LAST TIME** **♠** **~~~**

**Hisoka:**

**_“The cords are threaded THROUGH the sphenoid bone inside of our heads. The sphenoid bone protects your third eye a.k.a. your pituitary gland, inside of your brain. The color of our cords limits or allows HOW one experiences LIFE. It enables or disables a creature’s ability to SEE the REALITY of things…”_ **

**Illumi:**

**_“Don’t you SWAN ME! Hisoka… are you really looking directly into my eyes and saying… it was DECIDED by THEE FATES that I should not EXIST here because WHY? Yet, somehow… YOU have circumvented that decision?”_ **

**Hisoka:**

**“ _Technically… YES. FOR YOU. I DID IT ALL FOR YOU! I would do it ALL AGAIN. I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ALL THE OTHERS THAT HAD TO DIE. I WILL FACE THEM ALL IN HELL AGAIN AND AGAIN FOR A SINGLE LIFETIME WITH YOU ILLUMI ZOLDYCK!!_**

**_~ALSO~_ **

**Hisoka:**

**_…See it could be WORSE… Right? No wardrobe changes needed. I promise.”_ **

****

**_Illumi slumped against Hisoka’s chest, giving in to the fact that once again… He had to just let go, trust, place into the hands and care of Hisoka Morow… his FATE._ **

**_  
_ **

**~~~** **♦** **NOW** **♥** **~~~**

 

“Hisoka for the last time… LET’S just focus on getting to Mama-Kez’s house please?

“HOW…Does one expect another to FOCUS… when one is OBVIOUSLY keeping things, important things away from his own mate? ESPECIALLY waving it in my face like you just did! What? Am I just supposed to IGNORE it and act like you didn’t just SAY that?”

“You are really OVERREACTING., and it is an ILLOGICAL waste of time! Besides I honestly haven't the SLIGHTEST clue WHAT you are going on about anyways! What do you **feel** I am hiding HONESTLY?”

“Okay for starters, your link guard is **UP**. It has remained **UP** since you put it **up** a few hours ago. It is driving me absolutely **_Nut-ty_**! You may as well slap me in the face with a splintered ruler! Then there’s the new “ ** _lovey dove nick name_** ” you throw up so **_casually_** as if it is the most **_natural_** thing in the world to **_say_**. It’s **DAMN irritating!”**

“WOW who knew a bit of private time and private conversation with YOUR dear mother would get your anal beads all in a kink! Why don’t you RELAX a bit and then **maybe** I will feel relaxed enough to SHARE what it is you wish to know?”

 “You know Illumi… My “overly aggressive” behavior, that has my “anal beads in a kink” as you so eloquently put it? It’s all your fault you know? It’s true. **All** … YOUR doing.”

“Is your head alright? I know HOT AIR boils the brains, I definitely am trying to keep a watchful eye on you. Flash steaming brain matter, such _delicate_ business...

“ **You** are being sarcastic with **me!?** What **has** the world come to?!”

“Hisoka, listen… I do not wish to fight with you. It is pointless to do so. Why don’t we both “bury the hatchet” and speak plainly to one another like the adult men/Djinn we are? Tell me how and when I caused your behavior to become overly aggressive. If you are willing to let me try, I would like to attempt to reverse the damages of your stress please?”

 

_*sighs & sarcastic eye-rolls*_

“Akkkk! Leave it all up to you Illumi, to just DRAIN the fun, the dramatic build-up, RUIN all possibility for a HOT, passionate, grudge fuck! Your potential chance to be handcuffed, splayed, and spanked brutally by me now? GONE. Mr. “level headed” mature and rational one… FINE. My behavior is overly aggressive for MANY reasons. The most recent has to do with your having secret conversations with my mother. You don’t even bother to hide it well enough. Seriously Illumi, “Mama-Kez”??? What the hell?”

“She asked me to call her mother when we spoke. I already have a mother, but out of respect for yours we came to a compromise. Technically SHE came up with the compromise. She said she adored the loyalty I have for mother. Why is this bothering you Hisoka? You never expressed any concern regarding my conversing with her, not between now and the first time you introduced me a few days ago. You never objected while she gave me instructions on how to call her. I do not understand why you believe it was secret. We have been locked in here almost a week, how CAN I keep a secret like that?”

Hisoka sighed loudly. The conversation quickly headed for a point of exasperating proportions. Illumi was so damned annoyingly rational, especially (it seemed to Hisoka,) at times like these where the TRUE cause of his distress was a topic, taboo in nature. It felt to Hisoka that Illumi’s rationality affliction became as heightened as the laser red dot of a sharp shooter on his own forehead, it was in those skin crawling moments, a deadly and unseen weapon. Avoidance of the taboo topic, then was best.

“The OTHER thing that is causing my irritation has been building for DECADES. Okay maybe **A** decade… Still you have ignored my MANY request for you to be my manager. I have pleaded my case over and over. You continually and casually just _blow_ me off. Sometimes you don’t even acknowledge my request at all! YET, you will throw in my face again and again how many INCREDIBLE battles I missed over time. Asking WHY I did not, “show up to fight Netero-Sama?!” Or even, “Maybe you DID hear of Meruem the ant King and was just too afraid to fight him.” SO, insulting! I mean seriously Illumi if you KNOW there is a battle I would be interested in, why not just approach them, gain a time slot, and book me? Is it **not** your modus operandi here ANYWAYS? Would it be such a bother to pencil me in? Why won’t you do it for me?”

Illumi tried to hide a light blush that danced giddily across his cheeks, fighting to repress the giggle threatening to burst forth from his gut, as he could clearly see in his memory, the faces and moments where Hisoka **did** make these requests over the years. With a grin ever so slight, he answered,

“Your Manager!? Hisoka, all of this time…you were _serious_ about that!? You always make that… “moon doggie” face whenever you bring it up, so I never took you seriously. Tell me then, why **you make** that face if you aren’t just being …you know… HISOKA??”

“ ** _Moon Doggie face?_**!!♠”

 

_*Ha-ha-ha-ha!! Hisoka laughs and spins around the room like a wicked ballerina*_

Just that quickly, Illumi went on the defense naturally. The blistering heat of sudden self-consciousness had him quickly turning inward. The toe-curling embarrassment traveling quickly from his feet into his liver, where it hardened and climbed even higher. The outward flaccid callousness washed over his flushed cheeks, making his mask flat and expressionless once more. Yes, the magician still had the ability to make him feel so embarrassed. Something as simple as his choice of adjectives, could and would give Hisoka content to turn into his personal side show. The heckling imp is an expert at making a mockery of him in the center ring. Taking advantage of the link safety guards being up, Hisoka thought to himself,

 

**_~Sorry Illu, I mean you no harm baby…but I would much rather you feel as you do right now… then to suffer what you would if you knew the cost of Maha being allowed to create your family. I’d do anything to keep that feeling from you. ~_ **

 

Hisoka felt the urgency rising. He felt the pressing need to get this entire messy business over with **and** somehow, (without Illumi knowing) get a message to his mother. He did not want her to be manipulated into accidentally giving Illumi any information about the devastating and catastrophic events spanning from, 1928-1930. He desperately wanted to forbid her to discuss, the atrocities that stained the world with the harsh **reality** of “HUMANITY” specifically in those years.

“I thought you said TIME was limited? Are you going to stand there and twirl a baton all night clown? How are you going to shrink me enough to fit inside of this ancient relic? The sooner the better! I do believe you and I are suffering from a “cabin fever” of sorts. I need to get out of this room, now.”

“Illu—mi! Wow… You’ve always defended me, when people called me a clown… I…Hmm. Okay then, first things first, understand that there will be no coming out just to stretch your legs, get fresh air… none of that. You will essentially be trapped inside UNLESS I or someone rubs this lamp.”

 

_*Illumi smirks and asked sarcastically*_

“Ha! You mean just like in the movies?!! Am I going to have to provide **_three wishes_** as well?

“Technically one, however only after your three requests are fulfilled.

Hisoka watched Illumi knowingly as he blinked hard a few times, and a sense of familiarity and one of foreboding curiously crept across his features,

“Re—Request? What—and what if I don’t have any? What REQUEST? WHERE do they COME FROM? Why do I get the feeling that you KNOW something BIG and it is all tied to THIS??”

“Just relax now Illumi… Don’t go getting yourself all stressed out. This is simply starting to feel familiar to you. I won’t lie, it feels familiar with very good reason.

“…And you… you know exactly what it is! How did you say you found me again? Where does the request REALLY come from Hisoka? Why does this sound eerily familiar? NO. MORE LIES!!!”

Hisoka walked over to Illumi, put his arms around him. Stroking his hair and trying to bring comfort, knowing he was about to blow his mind at the same time. This was not his idea of **‘fun’.**

 “Okay Illumi… Here it is. The initial choice of request is yours. They come from you. The lamp pulls your deepest desires to the surface. You may not realize it but everyone always wants something. The lamp drags it topside and makes it impossible for the Djinn to ignore. IF the lamp cannot find (within the Djinn) desires big enough to match the size of the last wish granted, the lamp improvises. It weighs out what it knows of its surroundings and judges the extremity of the last wish by comparison. The lamp then takes its OWN request, based on that information and converts whatever it is into the desires of the “Genie” …”

“Okay. I understand. Now I will only ask this once more. WHY does this sound FAMILIAR HISOKA?”

Hisoka waited before he spoke. He had hoped Illumi would remember on his own and he would not have to be the one to “enlighten” him on this subject. Hisoka of course had no such luck, so to make this as “to the point” as possible he finally said,

“Fine, one word then. You will have to figure out the rest yourself. A mind IS a terrible thing to waste after all.”

“Understood. Proceed.”

“Wheeew! What a week. Okay… One word. Here it goes…

**♠** **\-- Alluka --** **♦** **”**

 The silence fell like a dense, oxygen eating fog inside of the room, after the revealing and startling clue. No one moved. No one spoke. Hisoka just sat close beside him, waiting while it all sank in.

 

**~ WHO’S x ZOOMING x WHO? ~**

Milluki galloped softly down the stairs towards the butler packed and placed luggage in the foyer. He had just come from his final check-in with his trained techies, giving them the final instructions until his return. He colorfully caught the eye of Killua, Gon, Feitan, Kalluto, and Itameru wearing his giant light baby blue, Hawaiian Hibiscus flowers and Palm tree printed button-down shirt. To compliment his “vacation islander” look he proudly sported his ridiculously large straw hat which was large enough to grow a garden of Hawaiian style orchids in the brim alone. He had a white finger-painted stripe evenly drying down the bridge of his nose (sunblock.) His pockets were full of assorted snacks, from chips, to cupcakes, from chicken legs, to gummy bears. Everyone stared shockingly at this bright white spectacle, no one had seen Milluki in shorts for years (including the sun apparently.) They watched those large pale legs as they continued thrumming down the stairs. Kalluto, Feitan, and Itameru knew what was happening. They began (after Feitan elbow-nudged them simultaneously snapping them out of the shock,) to applaud in support. Killua and Gon were completely in the dark but they joined in the clapping congratulations anyways. Milluki paused at the last step, he took a little bow and allowed his excited feelings show, through a miniature smile. He was not expecting such a send-off, embarrassed he said,

“Aww! Hey, you guys didn’t have to come and see me off… I kind of didn’t want my boy here to see… ya know… (whispers as if Itameru couldn’t hear him) The T-W-I-N-S!”

He said with a wink. Killua and Gon looked at one another still confused. Feitan standing directly behind Kalluto covered Kalluto’s eyes. Kalluto who was sandwiched between his Fiancé behind him had his youngest brother standing directly in front of him, placed his hands over Itameru’s mouth. Itameru covered his own ears with his hands, successfully replicating the “Three Wise Monkey” pose as Itameru said,

“What Twins dad? Why can’t I meet them?”

Milluki roared in laughter, which triggered laughter from everyone else. The little happy group began to all converse with one another. Kalluto was the first to burst forth with hugs, love and support for their older brother. He whispered words of support so that only Milluki could hear.

“Don’t you worry about a thing Oniisan. You’ve more than EARNED this! You deserve so much more out of life. I am sorry I did not catch onto it sooner… I am sorry that my “expertise” failed you.”

He hugged his little brother tightly, he said with a tinge of sorrow,

“You did what you could. It is not your fault. Itameru even said to me “Dad, unless you were psychic at the time, or watching us all twenty-four hours a day, there is no way you could have known.” And he is right. So, I’m passing his great advice to you, let it go. You aren’t to blame. Please take care of my boy, and for KAMI’s sake PLEASE don’t wear those shoes around him! Don’t even let him SEE them! YOU KNOW which ones I am talking about bro!!”

Kalluto stood flabbergasted by what his older brother just said. Feitan walks up and extends his hand. As Milluki accepts it Feitan says,

“Don’t worry Big bro! I would never allow anything to happen to our family here man. Have a little faith in us okay. We understand what is appropriate for children and what isn’t?”

Itameru joins the handshaking with a side hug for his dad. He assures his dad that they only kissed once in front of him, and barely stopped himself from opening a can of worms, by reminding his dad that his mom and father had shown him WAY more (unintentionally,) but still. Without clumsily stumbling directly into his dad’s wounds, he stopped his point short. Milluki was no fool and caught the gist of what was about to be said. He just nodded and decided that he had better get going before anything else could be said to sink his proverbial ship.

Killua spoke up and said,

“Well I would say something encouraging or cool but I really have no idea what is going on here so… Hi there Millu!”

Milluki laughed and hugged his younger brother. He was chuckling as he patted his back. He had a bigger grin as he pulled them apart and looked his brother over. He said,

“Well, that is just sad that it takes your big bro to get fired for you and your husband to come and see me!”

Gon’s eye’s popped open large and bugging, he said,

“FIRED!!? YOU!!? REALLY? Why!?”

Killua just looked at Milluki, he looked into his eyes and saw it all. His smile slowly faded into a look of despair because, it was all true. Their dad, his wife, his baby brother who was supposed to be his son. The betrayal, the pain, the embarrassment… all weighing down on the big guys **secretly** sensitive heart. Killua shot Gon a look that said “NOT. NOW.” He instead said to Milluki,

“I’m sure they’ll be BEGGING for your return after they are up to their eyeballs in emergencies, close calls, broken cameras, alarms that get stuck and won’t shut off for hours!! Ha-ha! Course corrections that save everyone’s asses, and all kinds of disasters. The miles of files that have that Milluki Zoldyck “ **AVERTED** ” stamped on the cover is a great reminder! Let them MISS all that you do brother. This place is going to fall apart WITHOUT you. Sometimes it is GOOD to let them SEE that. They can be so quick to take us for granted.”

Milluki appreciated the wisdom Killua displayed. To say the right thing at the right time. To keep things lite he said in jest,

 “That is right Otōto! Right now, I am already missing your barber! Do we need to buy you some clippers??!! Your man cannot escort your shaggy ass to NO one in the dark continent who understands the words “hair or cut”? Man! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!! Here I thought my teleport pad accidentally landed me in 1986! I thought I lucked-up and was about to get Rick Savage from Def Leopard’s autograph! I thought I’d get a concert or somethin’! Except it wasn’t Rick it was YOU!!”

Everyone except Gon laughed. Gon quietly offered Killua’s hand a squeeze in support. He had hoped the peer pressure would not cause him to cut it. Killua knew that his brother needed to joke, to keep from breaking down. He laughed along with him. Distinctly recalling now what seemed like an entire lifetime ago, he thought they HATED one another. How they used to be experts at hurting one another. How Kalluto, of all people got them together before he and Gon left to get married (and then teleported to the edges of the dark continent by Alluka,) to play these tricky word games that made them SEE one another for the first time. See that it was NOT one another that was truly hated. That underneath that was something else. Kalluto showed them that the “Hatred” was a MASK. A mask whose job was to hide something MUCH more vulnerable behind it. Itameru was getting antsy and asked,

“So, how long will you be away dad?”

“One Month.”

Gon chimed in,

“Aww pfft! Is THAT all??!! The way everyone is carrying on I thought you were moving out or leaving for a year!! Ha-Ha-Ha!!”

Killua explained,

“As OFTEN as Milluki ever leaves these grounds Gon… a month without him will FEEL closer to a year here. They just don’t realize how much they have come to depend on him yet. Well WE do… that is why we are saying good-bye this way.”

Things settled down to a quiet chatter and everyone knew it was about that time. Just as Milluki was saying his final goodbyes, a not so strange voice called out from upstairs,

“You WOULD just leave on your “whore tour” without even peeking in on the WOMAN who gave you life wouldn’t you Milluki? Oh…and Oooh… WOW… KILLUAAAA!!!! YOU have been here?? HOW LONG?! No ONE came to get me?? NO ONE DIRECTED HIM TO MY BEDSIDE!!!?? Kalluto!! WHAT has happened to you?? YOU were supposed to bring me my CHILDREN!! I WAS IN there waiting ALL alone while you all carried on without me!!?? I am up stairs FALLING APART, BROKEN HEARTED… DYING! YET…NO one could even look in on me?? You all just hanging around down here LAUGHING, LIVING IT UP, ENJOYING THE COMPANY of that ABOMINATION who RUINED MY LI—"

**Kalluto** : MOTHER that is ENOUGH!! We understand that you are hurt but we will NOT ALLOW you to verbally BASH our BROTHER! Itameru is NOT an abomination!! He is a VICTIM. RECOGNIZE that YOU are not the ONLY ONE HURTING HERE!!!

**Kikyo** : HOW DARE YOU!!? SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY IN MY HOME!!? I WILL SAY… WHAT I WANT… WHENEV--

**Kalluto** : No! You will no longer be allowed to just DO, and SAY destructive things to INNOCENT kids or fami--

**Kikyo** : HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!!! WHAT. A. FUCKING. JOKE!!! Did your BABY BALLS FINALLY DROP KALLUTO??? DID YOUR LOVER FINALLY BANG THEM OUT OF YOUR AS--

**Killua** : THIS is EXACTLY why sharing my cell number with you is FORBIDDEN MOTHER!! THIS is precisely why I STAY AWAY FROM HERE!! THIS is why you were not allowed or invited to my wedding!! I stand with Kalluto!!! I also WILL NOT ALLOW YOU to BELITTLE or DESTROY my BROTHERS ANYMORE!!

**Kikyo** : OOOOH My perfect precious boy… My Killua… What will you do my precious perfect one? Come home and RULE me? I DARE you to do it… I will even let you tie me up…You can flog me, Bite or torture me… whatever you want my darling just please come home. If you just come home Killua, I will never bad mouth any of these black-haired bastards again… My fluffy white-haired ANGEL!! Come home take your place on the throne… before that BASTARD THAT FAKE--

**Milluki** : MOTHER STOP IT NOW!!!!! DID YOU HEAR WHAT MY BROTHERS SAID??? WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU T--

**Kikyo** : SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MA-

Meanwhile as the arguing continued, the inside of the laundry chute rumbled beneath the loud screaming, bickering, and shouting! A strange mist shot out and sounds of decompression began to

_***hissssssss...*** _

out from it. The emotions were running so high that no one noticed the NEN energy changes that occurred. No one except for Silva and Netero.

  ** **~T.B.C.~**  **

 

* * *

 

**~♠ SCHLEMIEL! x SCHLIMAZEL! ♦~**

* * *

 


	29. ~ WELCOME x TO x L.I.F.E. ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My INTENTION (๑￫ܫ￩) is for this to be chapter 2/3 of my conclusion... (◕ᴥ◕) After tonight's post I am not certain I CAN end it in one more chapter... I' am trying! Either way... Enjoy!!! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo!!! I made it! I finally get to say once again...  
>  ****
> 
>  
> 
> **♣~♦HAPPY HUMP DAY FRIENDS OF THE FANDOM!!♠~♥**
> 
> ********
> 
>   
>  As I said in the Chapter summary I HOPE this is Chapter 2/3 of Momentary Lapse of Judgement the conclusion! The Muse dove directly into my plans for this chapter! I thought ya know she was done with me, and us... apparently she was just waiting for me to release my Kung Fu grip on that room Hisoka and Illumi has been in for 90% of the story. Now that they are officially OUT, and I am winding towards an end, the muse took control of the story once again and steered it off into uncharted (by my brain anyway) waters! I mean don't get me wrong, my muse of course has EXCELLENT ideas... It's just that, with this much interruption of direction I am not sure if 1 more chapter after this one will suffice. I am working on it believe me! I will let you know by next week Wednesday for sure! IF I don't get the chapter out to you all on time Wednesday, I will at least change the Chapter count from 30 to 31 or there will be a ? again if the muse takes over yet again! I am excited to present this Chapter to you! I may be a silly ninny, but this one kind of made my eyes a bit moist...not in a depressed way... You'll see! lol... I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did enjoy creating it!  
>  ****
> 
> ~♦ SPECIAL THANKS AS ALWAYS TO: ♥~
> 
> ****  
>  ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****~♠ TOUCHING~SAMA ♣~** **
> 
> ************  
> For Always being right there in the Heart of Hiso/Illu love!! I don't think I could've continued on without your unyielding support for this fandom my friend!! A million Thank You's!!  
>  ********** H&I ***********  
> ミ●﹏☉ミ (☝◞‸◟)☞ WARNING: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR CHILDREN.（／．＼） IT IS FOR ADULTS ONLY, OR FOR THOSE WHO ARE AT THE AGE OF CONSENT ACCORDING TO THE LAWS OF YOUR LANDS PLEASE! (-人-) THANK YOU! ◑.◑  
> ********** F&K ***********  
> ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ...NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU..  
> *~*~ ＼(★^∀^★)／ ~*~*  
> . LET'S  
> .. (✿ ♥‿♥)  
> ... PLAY!  
> .... (⺣◡⺣)
> 
> ******♡*｡^‿^｡ ENJOY!!!(*○゜∀。)/☆*。*.・+★** ** **

**~ LAST TIME  ~**

**ILLUMI:**

**Ha! You mean just like in the movies?!! Am I going to have to provide _three wishes_ as well?**

**HISOKA** :

  **Technically _one_ , however only _after_ your three _requests_ are fulfilled... Okay… One word. Here it goes…**

 **♠** **\-- Alluka --** **♦**

  **The silence fell like a dense, oxygen eating fog inside of the room, after the revealing and startling clue. No one moved. No one spoke. Hisoka just sat close beside him, waiting while it all sank in.**

**~ALSO... ~**

**Milluki:**

**MOTHER STOP IT NOW!!!!! DID YOU HEAR WHAT MY BROTHERS SAID??? WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU T--**

**Kikyo:**

**SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MA-  
**

**Meanwhile as the arguing continued, the inside of the laundry chute rumbled beneath the loud shouting... sounds of decompression began to hissssssss. Emotions were running so high no one noticed the nen energy changes... No one except for Silva and Netero.**

**~ NOW ~**

 

**CHAPTER 29**

**~ WELCOME x TO x L.I.F.E. ~**

**~ Lavish + Implementary + Fabrication + Educator ~**

**=**

**L.I.F.E.**

Silva noticed the strange nen surge before Menchi did. He instructed her to wait there, inside of their cozy new abode while he investigated. She objected strongly, it was a very curious feeling and she wanted to go as well. Silva was not about to allow his mistress whom he was about certain was pregnant anywhere NEAR what he sensed. He forbids her to go, demanding instead that she ‘nest’ in their converted bunker way out in the woodsy area. Far out of the way from the ears and eyes of ALL of those they had hurt.

Netero quickly left a note for Zeno, in the slim chance he somehow managed to awaken from his renewed round of quick exhaustion sex, food, hydration, and body washing. A pampering that was needed as much as the slumber. Netero felt so guilty that Zeno was so exhausted. He vowed (mostly to himself) that he would try to handle all of the stressful business without allowing Zeno the chance to know any goings on. Of course, (several times already,) Zeno tried to object but he was quickly silenced as Netero used his nen hover power over him forcing him to just:

**S—I—T...**

Using his nen alone. Without his voice, without a physical touch. Zeno found that his entire body was flush with a nen wall of warmth and attraction. It was like being caressed by a piece of heaven itself. It was impossible to push against it. Zeno found himself retreating ball to heel walking in reverse until he bumped into their bed, his head thrown back in a frenzied need. As Netero leaned and hovered over him, like a predator closing in on its prey, he quenched the burning desire to be touched at last, tenderly pulling selective body parts into his mouth. In between slurps and licks, Netero told him,

“Do not—

**_*slurp*_ **

test me ZZ…

**_*muffled cries*_ **

You will **rest** —

**_*slur-pop*_ **

Until I see you are well past this…

**_*moans; soft cries*_ **

self-inflicted **exhaustion**!

**_*suckling sounds*_ **

After I am **certain** that you are **stronger** —

**_*whimpers; moans*_ **

then and ONLY then will I **take you…**

**_*slurp; gulp-swallows*_ **

Then, I will TRULY **WEAR. YOU. OUT!** ”

Since Netero arrived and saw with his own eyes the effects of his constant absence, guilt persuaded him to utilize this method. Choosing to keep Zeno systematically and successfully, comfortable, tranquilized, and AWAY from all drama. Every few hours like clockwork Zeno would wake up, and every few hours he was greeted with the same treatment. Netero now watched with a grin of accomplishment, hidden beneath his long white whiskers, it played ever so gently upon his soft wrinkled lips. Just as Zeno began snoring lightly after their fourth knock down session of, oral sex, hydration, bath, food, and more sleep; **suddenly** Netero sensed **them**.

Both familiar, one weakened unstable flickering, without a doubt a conjurors nen, and the other an oddly SUPERIOR force. On the surface and on first sensory contact, it closely resembled an EXTREMELY powerful nen, one belonging to an advanced level transmuter. Only after experiencing and dealing with him personally, did Netero have the ability to feel for that dangling thread of a difference. A thread that would eventually lead you, if pulled into a shocking truth! The truth being, the gap, the ACTUAL variation of power difference between what a “normal” extremely mighty transmuter felt like and whatever the HELL Hisoka Morow was. That shocking chasm sized difference was tantamount to one being in a state of awe, at the heights of a grand tall iceberg, only to discover that what was discreetly, cleverly attached underneath, was something closer to the size of a **small planet** by comparison.

Yes, it was him alright. No doubts about that, but as impressive as that inhuman nen was, it was under an unusual amount of strain. Something BESIDES the obvious symbiotic needs of a conjuror was also steadily draining that familiar nen. Nen that could ONLY belong to that old djinn demon Hisoka, and yet the two energy signatures were the **only** two that showed up. The **only** two that he could sense. He scratched his head and stood up. He thought to himself with a serious and curious concern,

 

**_~Alright… Because Tsubone feels wounded, Silva DEFINITELY noticed, of this I am certain. Also, where the HELL IS ILLUMI, and what is so powerful; that it can drain your nen consistently and NOT be detected AT ALL?? SHIT!! I have to go check this out now! ~_ **

 

**~ REUNITED x DOESN’T x FEEL x SO x GOOD. ~**

 

By the time Silva entered through one Grand ball room entry way, Netero entered in through the opposite one, and none of the shouting bickering family noticed their presence, even Hisoka was able to make his way out of the room with Tsubone relying heavily on one side for support, **without** the bicker volume losing a single decibel. While Hisoka supported Tsubone on his free side, his medium sized duffel bag hung on the opposite side by a single thick shoulder strap, it cross-harnessed his body diagonally from shoulder to hip securely. He had to interrupt the bitter words slicing venomously through the air, with a shout a bit more commanding than any other pitch in the room.

 **Hisoka** : LITTLE _HELP_ HERE!!??

The majority of the disgruntled noises stopped. Everyone either gasped or stilled in shock. The shock was not only due to witnessing the emergence of Hisoka and Tsubone from Illumi’s room/office, but that Hisoka came out supporting Tsubone in such a critically drained manner as well! This odd spectacle was over the top with unexpected quandaries, just due to these two alone; not to mention there was NO Illumi anywhere within sense or sight! Killua and Feitan rushed to Hisoka’s side to Tsubone’s aid. Just before they assisted her onto their shoulders, Hisoka whispered into Tsubone’s ear,

“Don’t ever say, that I never did anything for you, young lady. There is your Killua-Kun as promised! ♠”

Tsubone scowled, with her voice scratchy and rough from the lack of fluids she whispered in a gravelly tone,

“You… said a day, maybe two tops. Feels more like a week went by you ass!! Should not have trusted you demon. You better have at least saved Silva-sans son!!”

Killua, and Feitan were trying to get her to a place to lie and rest on the large sofa, when Silva went to Feitan’s side to take over. Kikyo saw him and the laser sight, built into her red dot scope visor lit up bright red as she began to screech loudly; like a banshee on the hunt for fresh boiled brain blood!

 **Kikyo** : WHAT IS **HE** DOING IN HEEEEEERE **!! IT** IS **FORBIDDEN!!** **HE** IS **FORBIDDEN!!** **GET**. OUT. **OUT. OU--!”**

Netero slowly lowered his hands as his power modified prayer, struck Kikyo perfectly on the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious for a short time. Silva looked around wondering why she suddenly and abruptly stopped screaming, only to see a familiar and terrifying sight as he turned his head as if looking over his shoulder. Seeing how close Kikyo’s long black strand of poison dart hair projectile was to entering his neck, sent a small chill through him. He could tell by the end of the strand seemingly frozen in midair, that it was one of Kikyo’s most deadly poisons. Hisoka was walking out the door, when he snatched at the unseen bungee gum wrapped securely around the strange hair follicle. He said,

 **Hisoka:** I’ll just take that off of your hands. Me having this nifty little gift of death is payment enough for saving your life. No need to thank me. ♦”

 **Netero** : Just WHERE do you think you are going Hisoka? Did you think no one would notice that you just strolled out of Illumi’s office rooms WITHOUT him? Do you think MAYBE **we** may wish to know before you **disappear** … Oh I don’t know… WHERE Illumi is for starters? And… Oh, just what the **HELL** is going on here??

 **Hisoka** : I am quite certain that you do. Facts of the matter are, neither of **us** have **time** to fill anyone in. You all are going to have to TRUST that, there IS no other way.

 **Netero:** Hmph! What does that even MEAN? Your “ **sensitive time** ” issue… wouldn’t happen to be directly connected to your strange Qi fluctuating and fading in and out would it?

 **Hisoka:** Ah! So, you’ve noticed. **_Very good_**. To answer your question, yes. I am afraid so. I do wish I had the energy to show you how excited that your noticing did made me Netero-San, alas as I said **time;** truly is of the ESSENCE. So, hopefully my **better half** can take a **MEMO** to **PENCIL** me in some time with you once this is all settled!

Netero looked around the room. Reaching with ‘spirit feelers’ trying to sense this “better half” Hisoka began shouting at. He shook his head and asked had he gone mad? Hisoka just chuckled. He then took on a more serious dark look into his face as he said,

 **Hisoka:** Word to the **_wise_** , no MATTER **who** or **what…** comes asking, calling… even DEMANDING information about **_him_** , about Illumi, you tell her (or them) that, as far as **you** know he is **DECEASED**. Particularly if any female Greek deities in white robes show up, you tell those bitches: The Marid Djinn King that they **HIRED** to DESTROY the **Zoldyck’s** … the BIG Barrel-chested, bastard KING of Mercury, that goes by the name of Barqan Abu al-'Adja'yb (translated it means… “Two Thunders, **_father of Wonders”)_** tell them that you overheard him instructing, HIS SPAWN **Nanika** …YES. That Nanika, your **Alluka** , to return to the ocean’s abyss, located deep inside the seas of the dark continent. Say that he also specified, that she could not return a single moment before she could collect and bring to him, the remains of her dear eldest half-brother Illumi. After all, the ‘three request/one wish’ TRAP was rigged for Illumi specifically, it grew up to be one nasty acid trip, with highly deadly proportions. Couldn’t any of you tell about a decade ago, when Illumi seemed hypnotized by “IT”? It was during the Hunter Re-election right after you faked your death Netero-sama. Anyhow, it did not matter to Barqan WHO ELSE the wishes may or may not have killed, the only corpse that truly mattered, the only one he was interested in, in the end was Illumi’s.

So, tell her that she took his remains to her TRUE FATHER and vanished. Also give her “Nanika’s final warning”, say that you heard her, say something along the lines of “Clotho had better be prepared to pay up… because Barqan-Sama’s patience, is to thin already. He will not except anything LESS than the promised amount.” Of course, you need to do and say exactly as I have just stated, ONLY IF you all wish to LIVE AND want Illumi alive as well. If not… tell them ANYTHING else… Anything at all and watch what happens. If you’re especially suicidal, just go ahead and tell them or HER that Illumi escaped somehow with ME. Assuming you value your lives, WE’LL be in touch somehow… one week from today.

 **Silva** : HOW **DARE** you mention that name in my presence CLOWN!! WHAT could you know of Barqan Abu al-'Adja'yb?? NO ONE under my generation COULD know of that demonic name! I KNOW MY father would not BLAB ABOUT THIS so casually! TELL ME, how you breached our security on this one? **NOW, HISOKA**!

Netero held one finger up indicating to Silva to hold his tongue and temper, while one with much rationale contemplated the information given thus-far.

 **Killua** : D-Dad… What the FUCK is going on? Why are you acting like Hisoka is not playing some weird stupid game… and that you actually KNOW what he is talking about??

Silva threw his head back, and with two fistfuls of his own hair, he dropped to his knees. He could not answer Killua. He just sobbed uncontrollably. Fortunately, Gon had taken Itameru outside to the front of the estate, as soon as Kikyo began hurling insults at the child. After defending his son, and his brothers Milluki joined Gon and Itameru outside. Kalluto was at his mother’s side after Netero knocked her out, just to make sure that there was no permanent physical damage. Feitan had just gotten back from the rear garden area, he left the family to their arguing and called for the butlers to bring water, tea, and soup for Tsubone, the medic to bring her to the infirmary where her granddaughter was also recovering. Kikyo began to stir as she heard in the distance something she had not heard since she became pregnant with… **Alluka** … the familiar and sorrowful wails of a broken-hearted man.

 The center light of her eye visors began to flicker. Kalluto knew it was a sign of Kikyo’s consciousness fighting to return to the surface. Stroking her forehead softly, he braced himself both emotionally, and physically for the onslaught of insults to spill. He rightfully assumed she would pick up, right where she was halted.

It is “funny” how “The **L.I.F.E.”** (the very scarcely known about, super charged, ongoing fabrication of human learning experience program) can surprise a person, no matter how brilliant they become, no matter how many years they might gain inside of it… never does it appear to lose the ability to take any raw natural material, or even a complex fusion of once “natural” materials and pull to its surface; **everything** that **NO ONE** ever imagined could or would be inside of it. It seemingly, is continuously pushing the underlying theory that:

**~ ALL is in ONE and ONE is in ALL ~**

In other words, EVERYTHING by nature is an intertwined duality. Which further suggest that there is NOTHING permanently consistent about anyone, or anything since all are by nature dualistic, or ALL things.

 

Inside the thoughts of Kikyo Zoldyck:

**_~ W-What has happened to m-me? Am I dead? Did they do away with me at last? W-Wait… W-What is THAT? That sound… it is sadly familiar. I know that sound! It is someone near and dear to me… Someone… I-I it is someone I hurt. I hurt someone… I care about. BADLY! W-Who…_ **

**_\---Who is rubbing my HEAD? ---_ **

**_Is the person wailing because they think I am dead? Is that how I hurt them? Well, if that is the case I can reverse the mourning. All I have to do is wake up right? Wait!! No!! Something—else? Something ELSE is causing that pain!! I did something besides DIE, to that… to S-Si-Silva? SILVA!! What have I done?? Maybe I shouldn’t wake up!! Maybe I deserve DEATH!! Oh, that sound… of despair... It tears right into me. How could I, me… one little person in all of the world and outer space be THAT important?_ **

**_\---!! Who the HELL is STILL rubbing my HEAD??!! ---_ **

**_Oh… Silva…To cause anyone pain on this level, someone would have to be invaluable! Or at least BELIEVED to be invaluable by others as well as the self. Is my memory stuck in a loop? For some reason I can hear Silva saying something like… ~_ **

 

**{MEMORY OF SILVA SPEAKING}**

“How could you have had SEX with a DEMON?? You disappeared inside of that genies lamp for an entire week!! While I tried EVERYTHING to get it to let you out, you were in there CHEATING on ME? In their FUCKING HIM? WHY?? Don’t you UNDERSTAND I’ve done ANYTHING and EVERYTHING for you? I pump monster DNA into my body DAILY to satisfy ALL of your macrophilia desires!! You KNOW what I do for YOU! I have mutated myself beyond return to please you! ALWAYS... **_‘BIGGER SILVA… I NEED YOU BIGGER!’_ ** LOOK AT ME!! How can you BETRAY ME KIKYO!??”

**_~ I… cheated on my husband. That was not the extent of it either… I had the gall to ask him to care for what that Genie King left inside of me. It felt like he left a time bomb in there. "IT"... WAS a time bomb!! I gave birth to "IT!" ...And...SILVA!!! He TRIED… To accept "IT" as part of our family…DECORATING "IT's" HOLDING CELL WITH TOYS!! BUT...Why?_ **

**_\---WHO IS FUCKING RUBBING MY HEAD RIGHT NOW!!??---_ **

**_I do not DESERVE to be touched kindly!! STOP IT!!! They NEED to STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!! Noooo! NOOOO!! Ugh!! *sobs* such… such compassion… for-- *sniffles* for such a MONSTER… Who can bear me? Bear to touch me at all??? I MUST awaken! I cannot TAKE this feeling any longer! It burns because it does not BELONG to me!! I think… I see a light? Here!! I’m HERE!!! WHO?? WH--? ~_ **

Kikyo’s hand snapped up to restrain the wrist, attached to the hand that was gently stroking the hairs away from her forehead. She blinked multiple times, she used her other hand to raise her visor… Kalluto was stunned stupid, as he saw his mother’s eyes for only the third time in his life but NEVER looking like this! Giant tears fat with rivulets of emotion traveled heavily down her face. She could only mouth:

_“DON’T… PLEASE…!!!”_

**Kalluto:** M-Mother? What is WRONG?!! Please? You can confide in me!!

Kikyo mouthed again barely above a whisper

**Kikyo:  …**

_KALL-UTO… HELP M-ME **NO**! BETTER YET, **SAVE** YOU—_

**Are you DEAF? Are you BLIND? Or are you ILL? Maybe all three?**

**Kalluto** : I. AM. YOUR SON… and I love you. Isn’t that okay?

Kalluto was now sobbing in place of his confused mother. She turned her head away. She mouthed softly again saying,

**Kikyo: …**

_PLEASE LOCK ME UP BEFORE ITS TO LATE! OH…I AM SO SORRY I- ... I--... LO  
_

**LOVE? I AM A MONSTER. There is NOTHING to LOVE. IF you pay attention to your surroundings, you see CLEARLY, I BIRTH MONSTERS. I BIRTH PAIN. I CREATE to CONTROL, not for LOVE. I desire more than ANYTHING to breed my OWN playground of WHO, AND WHEN, AND HOW, I can DESTROY THEM all. Do you hear your _DA-DD-IE_ WEEPING over there? HEH-HEH-HEH! If you ONLY knew the things... HU-HU-HU!! I made him do in the dark!! Heh-Heh-Heh! That guy would literally DO _ANYTHING_ for me. So stupid! WHERE the hell have YOU been? Have you been "out to lunch mentally," SO BADLY that you FORGOT who I AM? I- Ha-Ha-Haaa! I mean… Hu-Hu-Haaa!! Just… LOOK AT YOURSELF! HAHAHA!!! DRESSED JUST LIKE A WOMAN!!  YOU FUCK LIKE A BITCH TOO!! Hy-Hy-Huuu!! And YET, YOU HAVE AND KEEP YOUR little penis AND baby BALLS!! AHA-HA-AHAAAA!!! WHAT AN ABSOLUTE JOKE I've CREATED…Ha-Ha-Ha!!  A CONFUSED POOR…Ha-Ha-Ha!! FUCKED..**

**UUAH!!—**

 

_* POW! POW! POW-POW!! *_

_..._

_** Feitan **growling, sobbing,** and **punching** **_

_&_

_** Kalluto painfully sobbing **_

**Feitan: SHUT. YOUR FUCKIN'. MOUTH. CUNT!!!** FUCK. YOU. BITCH!!! FUCK—YOU—GO—DIRECTLY--- TO—HEL--

 **Kalluto** : BABE STOP!!! YOU’LL KILL HER!!!

 **Feitan** : GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

Kalluto grabs Feitan’s arm with his entire body. Feitan is shaking, VIOLENTLY with RAGE! He was panting and growling!

 **Feitan** : SOME ONE SHOULD! FUCK HER!!! WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER AFTER SHE JU- SHE JUST…

Kalluto saw the burning love, the pain from Feitan’s heart, streaming down his face. Here Kalluto thought in those painful, evil moments with his mother, that he was all ALONE… Truth is he was never ALONE… As Feitan PROMISED… He was attached to his soul, and he would ALWAYS come for him. He could ALWAYS sense him. Kalluto’s tears continued to fall freely, now for mixed reasons. He was overwhelmed because while he just experienced the GREATEST PAIN he ever felt and yet, he was being comforted by the GREATEST LOVE HE’D EVER KNOWN.

 **Kalluto** : I know baby… I know. I am okay. I have you after all… She isn’t worth it. I J-Just saw for a very brief moment… compassion. She was crying babe… So, I just t-thought… maybe… just for a moment… m-maybe she felt love for me… I understand that this may never be possible. I need to just, let go of that hope. Just, maybe learn to appreciate the INCREDIBLE love I DO have, right in front of me. Right by my side forever. I need to stop being greedy.

 **Feitan** : I love you Kallu… Baby I am so sorry for losin--

 **Kalluto** : Shh… No… No… Shh...

 

_*Tender kisses*_

 

Killua met them at the stair case. He saw what happened. He also understood, even though he also felt torn at the same time oddly. He just said,

 **Killua:** I’ll watch her. Go call the medic. Tell them to bring a straight jacket and a gurney. She is DANGEROUS. Kalluto if you don’t have the stomach to lock her up, I will. I won’t lose Itameru to whatever evil she has planned. I saw her expression. SHE WILL TRY to KILL him sooner or later.

Hand in hand Kalluto trotted down the stairs with the love of his life to call the medic as his Oniisan Killua instructed.

 **Netero** : No WONDER my ZZ is exhausted… I need to retire him elsewhere. You folks are ALL NUTS. Anyways. Wheeew! Hisoka. I have a few questions before you depart. I just want to be CLEAR. While I have you here obviously weakened. If I need to take you out BEFORE you can recharge, I wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity you see?

 **Hisoka** : Spoken like a true WISE human. Proceed quickly, I know the women I spoke of will likely be here VERY SOON. I NEED to get Illumi to safety. It is of the UTMOST importance to me.

Netero looked fascinated, into Hisoka’s eyes as he said this because he saw something he never saw before…

 **Netero** : WOW! Well I knew you two were fucking… but THIS… That there is something MUCH more powerful… You… You LOVE my Grandson. REALLY… REALLY do LOVE HIM. How had I never seen THIS before?... ODD.

Hisoka looked away, not intending to let that bleed forward.

 **Hisoka** : It is a very long story… that crosses TIME and REALITY BARRIERS. There is time-line altering situations, and LOTS of DEATH. I will share the details with you some other time if you will allow us to go… SOON. Please.

 **Netero** : You keep saying US. When all I can see, or sense here is YOU. THIS is my biggest hang up right now, besides the other odd pieces like your reasons for recording the death signature of Illumi. Your mentioning of Greek deities that sound an awful lot like the Moirai… I—

 **Hisoka** : You nailed it. That is exactly who I am speaking of. And In all honesty, Illumi DID die. It was not a trick recording. It was an official S.O.S. to call all Zoldyck’s, in case my plan didn’t work… I was also killing two birds with one stone with that nen recording. I also did this to purposely get those bitches OFF of his trail. They have been trying to kill him since before he was born, believe it or not.

 **Netero** : Don’t get me wrong, I think the WORLD of my family. THEY are worth all of the press, time, attention and MORE… TO ME. WHAT… and WHY? Would three deities as POWERFUL as **thee** **FATES** be interested in snuffing out one measly little life? One as short as a human? I mean he is a bit warped, sure! He is an excellent assassin. Has he killed so much that it warrants a PERSONAL visit and universal manhunt?

 **Hisoka** : Technically, it did not start out about one life. It was the entire Zoldyck line from Maha to all of you today, and forever into the future… WIPED. OUT. The one life is a revenge kill, for me unhitching their plan, and setting the whole wagon on fire afterwards. I brought the Zoldyck family line out of a “waste basket” situation, back into the living realm we are in now. I sealed them into this realm so that they cannot be abolished without the Fates paying a price they absolutely cannot afford, and of course, they had no choice but to agree… So, because I tricked them into making the Zoldyck line "untouchable" they can only kill one Zoldyck every twenty-five years max. The first sister, rather the eldest one held a grudge and made a distinctive line of understanding saying that, the family line could stay, but she vowed to allow me time to find the one mortal I did all of this for; so that she could expedite the first and ONLY Zoldyck TO DIE, in a VERY long time, and for twenty-five more years. Even MAHA will outlive Illumi if she gets her way! So far, she BELIEVES SHE DID get her way. I mean to cover him FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. As you can SENSE, I am ALREADY off to a HELL of a start… BUT It **is** costing me. I need to get us to my… assistant before it is all to late and I lose us BOTH.

  **~ T.B.C. ~**

* * *

 

**~ WELCOME x TO x L.I.F.E. ~**

* * *

 


	30. ~ NEVER X CAN X SAY X GOODBYE ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday wouldn't be complete without some HisoIllu ♥LOVE♥...  
> SO...  
> Happy Holidays! Merry XXX-mas to all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> ****WARNING****  
>  ****
> 
> GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF PHYSICAL CHILD ABUSE. If you are especially sensitive to things of this nature, or can be triggered by such awful topics, I understand... please proceed with EXTREME caution, OR just exit. I'll still love ya!  
>  ****
> 
> **To: The Loyal, the dedicated. Those that were and STILL are... You know your names... With Love, always.  
>  **

**CH 30**

  ** **~ NEVER x CAN x SAY x GOODBYE ~****

  **~LAST TIME~**

**Netero:**

_**WHY? Would three deities as POWERFUL as thee FATES be interested in snuffing out one measly little life?** _

**Hisoka:**

 _**…It was the entire Zoldyck line… all of you… WIPED. OUT. The one life is a revenge kill,** _ **because of _m_ y actions _…setting the whole wagon on fire… I tricked them making the Zoldyck line "untouchable" they can only kill one Zoldyck every twenty-five years… The eldest held a grudge and said… the family could stay, but she would… find the one mortal I did all of this for; in order to expedite the first Zoldyck TO DIE... I mean to cover him FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE… BUT I need to get us to my “assistant” before… I lose us BOTH…”_**

**~ NOW ~**

**Netero:** Hisoka, I understand time is of the essence, yet you MUST understand my position here. Now, while I am inclined to believe you, this decision is STILL a weighty one. This is very disturbing business here… The forces you are toying with… the way you speak of these things so casually, it just raises so many questions and theories to my mind. Even to the point of wondering… WHAT YOU are Hisoka. BUT… that being said, I cannot ignore the fact regardless, that there are things… **secret** things that you have stated to me just now, things that I **know** to be FACTUAL. Specifically, what you mentioned regarding the Marid Djinn King… There, you have plugged in missing and UNKNOWN information TO us. Information that we were all lacking here! Just to clarify, you do mean to say that _the Fates_ , the actual **_Moirai_** …they **HIRED** him to DESTROY **my** family, the reason being because they decided to AGAIN remove their existence from this realm, after you somehow brought them back into it? You are saying these powerful deities were what? …Overpowered? …Tricked? by **you**? …and now they **think** they have taken Illumi’s life as pay-back for you ruining their original plan? Why did they even change their mind about the Zoldyck line of existence the FIRST time??

Hisoka let out a long sigh, indicating his exhaustion as he applied alternating pressure to the temples of his skull. He began rolling his thumbs in firm circles as he answered the best that he could,

 **Hisoka:** As insane as it may sound YES. Those deities, they are very friendly with the Siren, I will explain why this is relevant. Understand, that BOTH groups are very powerful. They consult one another, gossip together, frequently as “normal” cliquish women do. On one particular occasion, they were having one of their little drunk sullen gatherings with these Siren. They were pouting and complaining because they failed to get much needed permission, from Zeus himself, to strike null and void a wager that they lost fair and square. See, they (again were) drunk when they bet me, something that I KNEW they would lose. In turn, they promised me while very drunk (notice the theme) that IF they lost, the findings would REMAIN as is. The details of the conditions were as follows.

 _-IF_ ** _somehow,_** _I could prove that_ _there was_ ** _anything_** _in our current realm, that SHOULD NOT exist according to them; something that miraculously DID exist, DESPITE there “meddling,”_ ** _regardless_** _of HOW it happened… they had to let it STAND. IF, I was mistaken however, they could just kill me early. I offered up my very life. -_

When they SAW the UNDOING, by way of a _certain_ maiden (whose husband’s physiology had been sloppily manipulated at their hands,) was somehow PREGNANT by the HUSBAND they struck with impotence… well, they were INSULTED, ENRAGED and they opted to simply destroy me instead. HOW DARE I a… NON-IMMORTAL toy with the WORKS OF GODS!? That was their initial argument, the secondary reason for the enraged feelings, was BIGGER than one pregnant woman. The RESULT of the pregnancy was what the much bigger deal was. Troubles that was started by this tiny unraveling was VERY bad for them. IF I had not done this, the truth would never be known. The sickening depths, of their sadistic cover-ups would never be known, let-alone called into question. Now I know what you must be thinking,

First- WHY would the Moirai need Zeus’s permission to smite cute lil ol’ me?

The answer is simple, and yet complicated. You see, I found out that, petitions, planning, and approval are required in order to start, discontinue, or make sizable “god-power” changes within the main active dimensions. So, to break an oath of this magnitude, well it is a “no-no,” frowned upon, by all gods on the creative committee. The action is weighed upon the scales of chaos if it brings to much attention to itself. When I said “to break an oath of ‘this magnitude” I mean, if there are too many unbalanced changes, ones that create sizable ripples that occur due to cause and effect factors, if those ripples are causing notable disruption of the time lines, then the ‘unapproved change’ is labeled as “high risk.” High risk changes are quarantined along with the violator(s). Violators having a high ‘probable failure’ percentage rate. Failure meaning the ‘unapproved changes’ and the creators of them, are essentially destroyed. Extreme as it may seem, it is necessary, to prevent paradox created chaos, ensued by poor interaction between existing, approved, and set plans already in motion. For example, the plans that “cooperative deities” have already had approved to enact, or whose plans were in motion for many millennia already being DERAILED, thus creating disharmony on a universal scale.

So, this is why my “bet” with them was so influential and why they needed CONSENT to scatter the Zoldyck’s AND my hide to the four corners of the universe. Secondly, you are probably wondering why I mentioned the Siren next right? Okay here it is,

The Siren… yes thee deep ocean singing, boats lured and crashed on the rocks, sailors dying bloody by the dozens… THOSE Siren, well, they are friends with the Moirai. After their lie to Zeus was exposed, and approval denied to clean up their drunken mess, they cried to their drinking buddy’s and they decided to help the Moirai hatch the almost “perfect plan.” The plan was to hire a very powerful mercenary, Barqan Abu al-'Adja'yb; THEE Marid KING (and technically a high-ranking rebel-god himself.) That King just so happened to live in the abyss not far from the Siren’s private ocean enclosure, which happens to be deep in Dark continental sea territory. King Barqan accepted the bounty and agreed that he would accept payment after the corpse was delivered. King Barqan was initially supposed to do what Alluka had ended up being tasked with doing. There apparently was a change of plans when he saw Lady Kikyo. He must’ve seen an opportunity to have his cake and *tsk* eat it too. Djinn CAN have sex and produce spawn with humans as I am sure you all must be aware of by now, right?

 **Netero:** VERY well aware, yes. These puzzle pieces you have dropped into place fits PERFECTLY. It all MUST be the truth! But HOW??... HOW CAN YOU know all of this?? How did you come to get yourself involved in this messy powerful business? How did you come to know of Nanika’s true origins?

 **Hisoka** : It started when I first sensed Alluka’s powers. I knew she was not a mortal. I began to monitor her powers, trying to figure out HOW something like her COULD be born into a mortal family. I overheard Alluka one night as she slept, she was chanting over and over, “Two Thunders, father of Wonders.” That is when I started piecing things together. That name she chanted, it is what the rest of the Marid Djinn call King Barqan because he is not ONLY their King, He Fathered them ALL. The “All Father” of Marid, if you will. We had to act FAST. Marid Djinn are THEE MOST powerful of ALL Djinn! All of Alluka’s power made SO MUCH sense after I overheard her chanting those words. So, using the same… methods used to find Illumi, and all of the rest of the “hidden” secrets of the Moirai… I was able to confirm all of this by backtracking the origin of Nanika with the piece of information she let slip out in her sleep.

Silva and Killua suddenly interrupted the lower toned conversation, both erupting pyroclastically, with quick snapping anger and vicious shouting. They shouted different things, for different reasons, at the same time. While one “argument bag” was packed; full of “Hisoka is guilty by association” utensils and accessories; the other was stuffed with “WHY are we believing this LIAR? EVERYONE needs to kick Hisoka’s ASS for throwing my sisters name into his crap!” plastic and glassware’s! Silva suddenly turned his outraged burst toward Hisoka as well,

 **Silva:** You mean to say YOU WATCHED THAT DEMON FUCK MY WIFE?! YOU PERVERTED SON-OF-A-BI—

 **Killua:** WHEN EXACTLY did LOYAL INTEGRITY get VAPORIZED away from this family’s CONCEPTS?? HISOKA PRODUCE MY BROTHER AND LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS BULLSHIT!! I am not a kid any more… I assure you I CAN AND WILL DEST—

 **Netero:** SILVA and KILLUA ZOLDYCK!! YOU BOTH WILL BE SILENT! He is trying to SAVE your SON and BROTHER. Silva, he is FAR LESS PERVERTED THAN YOU! At LEAST he did not FUCK and REPRODUCE with his OWN SON’S WIFE!! YOU HAVE NOTHING to say on this. YOU have TAINTED your validity as far as I am concerned. As a matter of fact, GO HOME. GO to your mistress before your WIFE WAKES UP and starts MORE UNNEEDED DRAMA! GO! KILLUA… While I understand your care and concern for Alluka, the TRUTH OF the matter is, Hisoka is NOT LYING about this. As muc—

 **Killua:** NETEROJIISAMA!!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS?!! ALLUKA IS NOT EVIL AND YOU KNOW IT!!! HER MAGIC WAS ONCE USED TO SHIELD YOU FROM THE GRAVE!! HOW QUICKL—

 **Netero:** LISTEN!!!! I AM EXHAUSTED. I APOLOGIZE for the nature of the secrets we’ve HAD to keep from you Killua, but this is the way it has been long before I began working for this Legacy, association! Your very own flesh and blood great grandfather Zig Zoldyck himself hired me over one-hundred years ago!! I was in my prime! It was a wonderful and still VERY secretive setting even way back then!! Sensitive situations of SO MANY kinds! Greasing palms in the dark… It is and always will be the very foundation; the spirit of this business and home. You should not be so shocked by this after ALL of this time son…

Killua hung his head, silenced by that disturbing truth. Tears fell freely from his eyes. He thought being away from the Zoldyck’s, being far away with only Gon, Alluka, and himself that they could live peacefully and not have to ever deal with this corruption again. Yet, here he stood still heartbroken, in disbelief and despair hating that he allowed himself to get roped up into the atrocious behaviors of these sickly, smelling, foul, inhumane, BEAST of BURDEN called “family.” He thought to himself,

**_~ As soon as I am SURE Illumi is okay. We are LEAVING, and NEVER will we return, no matter WHAT, or WHO dies. I am going to have to move Alluka AGAIN, she is ALWAYS the MOST wanted AND MOST expendable family member when the HEAT gets HOT. I WILL NOT allow ANYONE to have her. Not EVEN THE FATES._ **

Hisoka watched quietly, with one eyebrow raised, REALLY wishing at this point he had the energy to enjoy this “spicy emotion filled saga” between Killua and his grandfather by marriage, and especially the Silva “tail between the legs” defeated sendoff segment!! The Zoldyck’s had become one of his favorite live sitcoms’ after all these years. He did not have the extra energy to expend however, and he was intensely being affected by the severe “Nen on tap” situation he was hosting. The lamp began to cause him great fatigue, as his invisible cord was being magically pinched far too tight. The lamp caused such a dense separation between the cord connections within the atmospheric electromagnetic spectrum, that it almost felt to Hisoka like he was being choked out, sliced in half, and electrocuted all at once! Which under BETTER circumstances wouldn’t be half bad in his book, but with the looming threat of The Moirai hanging around his head, Illumi’s life also hanging in the balance, well, it just wasn’t the same. Just as Hisoka was about to emphasize the urgency of his leave, a power surge ripped through him and nearly caused him to lose consciousness after forced super dense energy tore through to the opposite end of the cord. Netero caught him just as his body began to drop like a stone, after suffering sharp hard seizure-like convulsions. He dropped his bag as he went down, in a flash, a glint of tarnished silver caught Netero’s eye as Hisoka’s belongings clanked, clattered and crashed onto the marble flooring.

 **Netero:** WHOA THERE!! Hisoka… you need to… WHAT IS… Oh my gods!! THAT LAMP!! THAT LAMP that just fell out of YOUR BAG!! Is that…??

 **Hisoka** : King Barqan Abu’s Lamp. Yes, it WAS his. He is DEAD now, and someone else is occupying the space temporarily.

Hisoka looked up at Netero, with a look that anyone could see, meant he needed to get to help and SOON. NO one had ever seen Hisoka look as worn out no matter what or WHOMEVER he fought. Netero was no fool. He suddenly realized EXACTLY what was happening. He said,

 **Netero:** That’s it. Your taking our dragon! Let’s go! You are in NO condition to be exerting yourself physically. I will show you how to guide the dragon to the location you need to get to easily. I will give him the return commands right now, so all you have to do is hop off and he will come right back home okay?

 **Hisoka:** At LAST… Thank You!

Netero felt bad, as he witnessed the light blue tint that began to flirt with Hisoka’s lips due to a sudden lack of oxygen, which accompanied the power surge and flux. He felt bad that he interrogated him for to long. He made sure his duffel bag was secure and that Hisoka had water and a good hold on his “GenIllu lamp.” After they were off, flying high into the sky, with extra nen boosters for the dragon’s speed to go even faster than usual, (thanks to the generosity of Netero,) the journey to Kezia was finally in progress.

Hisoka was reclined on the back of the dragon, the duffel bag clutched tight to his chest. He finally felt Illumi’s side of their link open. He reached out to Hisoka through it. Hisoka was extremely relieved to feel him again. He was hoping he would initiate conversation,

“Hisoka? Can you feel me from in here?”

“Yes mate. Very well. Are you okay? Did you get hit with the power flux too?”

“Yes. It was pretty nasty. I think I had a seizure, and I think I passed out!”

“Oh no…Illumi, are you… is there anything you need? Anything I can do? I almost passed out too! Fortunately, Netero caught me… I apologize. I had no idea it would affect us this way.”

“I don’t blame you. How could you have known. Are you walking? Swinging from bungee gum? I feel like we are on water or something.”

“You didn’t hear? What Netero-san suggested?”

“I heard everything up until you had that energy flux. I got a burst of energy while yours was draining out far too fast, then the pocket hit me pretty hard. I am just now coming to. How long had it been since that happened?”

“Not long. Approximately thirty/ thirty-five minutes ago tops. You are just now coming around from that?”

“Yes. Hisoka?”

“I know, I need to see you too Illumi… Maybe I should rub the lamp? We are pretty high and far from Kukuroo mountain now. Thanks to Netero insisting we take your family dragon.”

“Did he!? Amazing! How did you get him to do that!? Wait!

...

 **HISOKA…** will you tell me face to face exactly how you got him to allow us to take the dragon… please?

It would definitely put me at ease… I feel quite anxious in here. Itchy. Claustrophobic even. It wasn’t like this at first. Maybe the surge… changed me somehow…

 

 **HI…** **-** **被** **= v) covert; concealment;**

 **SO… -** **初** **= adj) crafty, cunning**

 **KA… -** **翔** **= v) soar, fly reverse, change, to turn in flight …** **”**

Hisoka did not like what he was hearing. As doubt began to breed with mild panic inside of his mind, he abruptly developed second thoughts about rubbing that lamp, perhaps it was not such a good idea after all. Suddenly he feels the sting of regret, for offering to do that at all, he was deeply concerned about the surge, how differently it hit Illumi compared to how it hit him. With all of those things quickly swimming laps inside of his brain, shock slapped him thrice across the cheeks with the dawning realization that Illumi SPECIFICALLY said and defined his name out loud; and did make an actual REQUEST. The last thing they needed was to take any detours from their current route, or to somehow go alerting the Moirai, informing them of their location with a bright red, neon lit “BULLS EYE” on their backs. An invitation, he is certain they would NOT ignore. He never once thought that he would even HAVE to twist Illumi’s arm into NOT informing them of his “miraculous resurrection.” He quickly entertained the idea of texting Netero, mainly to ask if there was any way, that he could get an estimated time of arrival to their destination, as desperation just decided to crank up the danger dial on this “Hail Mary” pass into safety.

 

**~ UNMAKE x THE x RULES ~**

 

Three requests fulfilled, accepted, and one wish granted. The rules seemed so simple. Whoever would have guessed that those simplistic rules could be the undoing of the whole world as we know it? Hisoka had to be very cautious. He decided to test the limits of his crafty side. It was the best logical choice considering the alternative. Besides, it would feel wonderful to be able to feel his legs again. The pinched cord was really cutting circulation in all of the wrong ways, he had hoped that the dragon would get them to his mother soon. He thought to himself,

_~I just need to stall for time, If I do not respond accordingly to Illumi, who knows… we may not make it to mother at all. Hopefully Illumi will be satisfied with my going into the lamp, instead of him coming out. Damn… here goes nothing, and everything! ~  
_

Hisoka grabbed the portion of his cord that was easily accessible and prepared to “pop the hatch” of the lamp. Meanwhile, Illumi inside of the lamp grew impatient. He paced the floor, his arms tensely crossed over the open front, half vest that otherwise generously exposed his bare chest and stomach. The rustle of the pleat-legged “balloon” pants crinkled and swooshed. Every movement contributing to the irritating sound, a sound Illumi coined -Cristle- … because they whistled and crunched at the same time. His long ponytail sat high atop the crown of his head, added to the already noisy bottoms slapping them right where his thighs joined the trunk of his tall lean muscled figure.

  _ **~ FIRST, he LIES. NEXT, he IGNORES me… He does not KNOW what I can do to him if he really wants a FIGHT… Oh I’ll give him a fight alri-- ~**_

“Illu!!! Heh-Heh-Heh!! What the hell are you wearing??!! Where did you get that outfit!!?!”

Hisoka jovially asked Illumi. Being inside of the lamp, or hell even being outside of the lamp, without substantially unbearable pressures clamping down on one’s life cord, apparently makes magical moments concerning one’s mental health status! The return of blood flow and circulation to all parts of the body, simply had an awesome effect overall on the stability of Hisoka’s mood.

Illumi on the other hand did not seem moved. He was simply paused mid-stride, in the exact same spot, and position he was in when Hisoka suddenly *POPPED* in. Arms still folded across his chest, he was as motionless as an ice sculpture, glaring daggers into Hisoka’s face from over his shoulder. The casual grin slowly fell from Hisoka’s face, as the icy stare focused in his direction, somehow became even colder. The longer he stared into the void, (a.k.a. Illumi’s eyes) The less certain he became that he was even remotely “familiar” with the emptiness staring back at him. He had to try and call the man he loved back to the surface, regardless of how hopeless it seemed at the moment…

“I-Ill u-mi? 

At the sound of his full first name, Illumi’s eyebrows burrowed inward, his gaze lowered toward his bare feet. He noticed a glint of light. It refracted off of the thick newly discovered fourteen karat gold shackles that suddenly appeared around his ankle. With a look of appalling panic Illumi’s eyes looked to Hisoka frantically before he spoke,

“Hisoka…How could you? How could you TRICK me this way???? I TRUSTED YOU. I did not realize that I did fully, until just now, but yes, I am actually shocked. Caught off guard that, you actually would…”

“Illumi… You CAN’T think I had anything to do with this!! RIGHT?!! I SWEAR TO YOU, I have NO IDEA what is even happening right now babe… Please believe—"

“Believe? BELIEVE WHOM? BELIEVE YOU??? HOW COULD THIS NOT be your doing!! This IS YOUR lamp is it NOT? How do you explain the FOREWARNING you gave me back at the estate?? You know, the one about the outfit change you CLAIMED was a JOKE!? It just so happened, that now that we are STUCK out here with this lamp, the VERY thing that you claimed, would NOT happen, JUST happened?? AND NOW I AM SHACKLED? TO WHAT??? The end of this chain just disappears into the flooring of this lamp!! What the FUCK HISOKA??”!

Hisoka shaking his head as if he were ice skating with razor blades, bare foot on the absolute edge of his sanity flew into action. He rushed gathered the tools needed, to make the spirit call to his mother. Illumi interjected before Hisoka could even get his ear-bob from his ear,

“Oh, time to call dear old mom huh? How CONVENIENT. Did I ever tell you how absolutely DISGUSTED it makes me, to watch you, take for GRANTED the woman who gave birth to you? HOW can you sit there and call upon her for HELP, any and EVERY time you are in trouble… and turn around and speak so POORLY of her?? Do you even KNOW how lucky… you are to have her at your beck-n-call ALL of these YEARS? IMAGINE my surprise after my resurrection, when I was able to see the entire world simultaneously. To witness all of times, and every place, all at once! It was mostly a sensing for a lot of it, many things were and still are out of focus… but as my mind became more stable, I began to see my own past with CRYSTAL clarity. So, IMAGINE my SHOCK and DISMAY to understand at LONG LAST that the MOTHER I SWORE ABSOLUTE ALLEGIANCE to was the VERY thing that DID KILL ME. MY OWN CREATOR… murdered ME. YOU KNEW this, and STILL you TAUNT me with slamming your mother with harsh words, with shameful discredits. IF ONLY I had a FRACTION of that… HOW can you take her for GRANTED like you do?? GOOD-FOR NOTHING-SPOILED BRAT!!!”

Hisoka was frozen in pain. He felt as if a vice was locked and squeezing his very heart. The sharp waves of radiation pouring out from Illumi’s hand, and into his chest, flooding is soul again and again. All he could do was look up at Illumi and mouth,

 “I… am… sorry. Ⅰ lov--”

The tears poured down his face. Illumi’s face seemed to flicker back and forth, internally he battled with the power of the lamp, as it attempted to take him over completely. He noticed that the entity seemed tied into his own mind. Any small feeling about anything at all was magnified by THOUSANDS and blown way out of proportion. Then he recalled what Hisoka told him about the lamp a few days ago, before they even left the estate,

_“Okay Illumi… Here it is. The initial choice of request is yours. They come from you. The lamp pulls your deepest desires to the surface. You may not realize it, but everyone always wants something. The lamp drags it topside and makes it impossible for the Djinn to ignore. IF the lamp cannot find (within the Djinn) desires big enough to match the size of the last wish granted, the lamp improvises.”_

  ** _~Ah, yes… that is right! YOU are right Hisoka. Thank you love. ~_**

Illumi quickly snapped back into focus after hearing what sounded like a dying breath confession from his mate, this caused Illumi to realize, that he needed to change his focused desire, and FAST! He cast his gaze toward the Magician he fell for so many years ago… He played back in his mind every little heart-warming thing (logical or not) that Hisoka♦ had done… things that made him hide a smile, inside and out. He recalled the mysterious ways of his magician long before he COULD understand what he really was. His thoughts flashed back to the drawer full of black swans ALL given to him from Hisoka♠, how he managed to ALWAYS let him know whether welcomed or not, he had his back, his front, and BOTH of his sides. He realized Hisoka’s♥ was the FIRST face ever recorded in his memory. Not the face with the visor always attached and ready to maim. His first recollection of his mother actually did not contain a face at all.

“Moth—er… she… sh- no… not SHE… **YOU** MOTHER. I will speak directly to **YOU!!** YOU used to... to dragged hot electric wires across the sole of my foot…for as long as I can recall YOU DID THIS. I WAS A BABY!!!!! Was I NEVER ANYTHING MORE than your CHEW TOY? When I was mortal, I recall asking you WHY? I was a small child… You said for US, to be a CLOSE family, it was needed. YOU said you needed to get used to my sounds, every mother needs to know her own child’s worst pain, so that she will be able to use it, if anyone ever kidnapped me away. If I were to cry out loud, you would be able to find me anywhere. You said I NEEDED this to get me used to my new inherited life-long comrade. You admitted that, my life in this world was ceremoniously dedicated to this FAMILY’S legacy. That first night was a “welcoming” ceremony for my… PAIN. You CLAIMED that the ceremony, broke your heart, that it hurt to do what you were instructed to do… how you WAILED as Father and Grandfather pushed you to complete the acts. All except for the fact… that

  **I. CAN. SEE. YOU. NOW. AND BACK THEN. MOTHER…**

YOU LIED. NO ONE was in my nursery EXCEPT for YOU whenever you did “Hot-wired” training. Oh, and there WAS no WAILING of tears, but chuckles of LAUGHTER. NOT, NERVOUS laughter either, no, this was sadistic laughter. Twisted and dark, laughter that ate and thrived off of MISERY at your hands… You are truly A MONSTER. OH, and let’s not forget how I got the brain aneurysm, you know the one that DID eventually kill me? I see that also. The deprivation training. You INSISTED that you be the one to carry it out. Instead of grandfather inside of the bunker that was rigged to “suggest” real deprivation, in a safer environment… Noooo, no…Instead, you took me to the bath tub and held my head under the water. One arm was all you needed, that is how young I was… You held me under until I stopped flailing and fighting for air. You would then watch the watch on your wrist. Suddenly burst into action. You gave me CPR, successfully reviving me over and over. Until the day that you couldn’t. I was older at that time, old enough to try and fight back. So, you shot me with one of your poison strands of hair blades. Cursed me as I drowned, because one of my nails scraped your flesh, which drew your blood as I fought for my life. You thought about what you had done, just a little too late that day though… Didn’t you? How am I even ALIVE after that??

**…**

**HISOKA** **♣**

Hisoka Morow scooped my lifeless body up out of the water and he FLEW. I cannot recall the trip it was a blur. He was using some kind of time warp, he must have. There was another face… there… Is that?... It IS! Her hair is different, but I remember those eyes. Hisoka is screaming at her… looks like he is saying

**“DO SOME-THING… NOW!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE YOU MUST SAVE MY SHADOW SWAN!!! PLEASE MOTHER!! PLEASE OH GODS I’LL DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR IT!!! ANYTHING AT ALL!”**

The pain… in his eyes… it is GENUINE. The fear of losing me right then and there… the DEVASTATION he began to feel…THIS is an UNDISPUTED TRUTH. Perhaps it is _I_ who have been taking _YOU_ for GRANTED _beloved_ …

**~Hisoka~**

Oh. I have been quite the fool… That changes NOW. I wrote these words, in a journal entry some months ago. My youngest brother of all people pushing me to “explore my emotions.” Heh! MOST in the category are undeserving of its worth, I wrote:

 

**Family = Is first.**

**Family = Is life.**

**Family = Is business.**

**Family = Is law.**

**Family = Is GOD.**

 

I now REVISE this statement…

 

**Hisoka** **♠** **= Is first.**

**Hisoka** **♦** **= Is life.**

**Hisoka** **♥** **= Is business.**

**Hisoka** **♣** **= Is law.**

**♠♦** **Hisoka** **♥♣** **= Is MY GOD.**

 

{For he has given me LIFE MORE times than you EVER did MOTHER…}

There is no one above it. There is no “Living Without it” (sobs) There will be NO defiance of it, for without it there is NO existence…(sobs) There is NO ‘peace of mind’ without it. There is not a thing HE would not do for ME. There is no thing I would not do for HIM.

**So… LIVE FOR ME MY LOVE. LIVE…”**

**~T.B.C.~**

 

* * *

 

**~ NEVER X CAN X SAY X GOODBYE ~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It is decided at last! This officially is the first work in a series!! Thank you to those who hung in and supported the idea of the sequel, and this depiction of the greatest characters ever! This fandom ROX! The ending Chapters will hit back to back over the next few days. No need to wait a week, since there is a whole new part of this series already being worked on! I won't let you regret waiting for these... ever. Unless I no longer draw breath here.  
> Thanks for ridin' the lightenin' with me!  
> ~Thee HaTTeR~


	31. ~ IN x THE x NAME x OF x SOMETHING x BEAUTIFUL ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing Chapters, in progress. The MaDDeRHaTTeR's attempt to... wrap up the first segment, of this series in the making!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you truly, for your patients! In case you all missed the info in the deleted "Chapter 31" and you happened to read Chapter 30 before yesterday, please re-read it. I had some blunders, and I fixed them. I have kept you all waiting far to long already, so I will save any additional notations, for end of the Ch.  
>  ****
> 
>  
> 
> **For Charlie With all my heart!! (⺣◡⺣)♡* So proud of you!**
> 
> ********
> 
>   
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **For Touching-Sama! My ride-o-die Sensei! ✿♥‿♥✿ With so much love!**  
>  ****
> 
> ****WARNING STRONG ADULT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. (｡♥‿♥｡) In case you had not noticed by now, this Fiction is for Adults only, or the age of sexual consent according to the laws of your lands ONLY. Please enjoy responsibly! Thank You!****  
>  LET'S ...  
> .... മ◡മ  
> ...  
> .. ヾ(＾∇＾)  
> .  
> PLAY!!! (ᗒᗨᗕ)

**CHAPTER 31**

**~ IN x THE x NAME x OF x SOMETHING x BEAUTIFUL ~**

**-BEFORE-**

_Netero felt so guilty that Zeno was so exhausted. He vowed (mostly to himself) that he would try to handle all of the stressful business without allowing Zeno the chance to know any goings on. Of course, (several times already,) Zeno tried to object but he was quickly silenced as Netero used his nen hover power over him forcing him to just:_

_**S—I—T...** _

_Without his voice, or a physical touch. Zeno found that his entire body was flush with a nen wall of warmth and attraction. It was like being caressed by a piece of heaven itself... impossible to push against it. Zeno found himself retreating ball to heel walking in reverse until he bumped into their bed, his head thrown back in a frenzied need... Netero leaned and hovered over him, like a predator closing in on its prey, quenching Zeno's burning desire to be touched at last..._

**-NOW-**

**(Foreigner song: “I want to know what love is” plays softly in the background)**

Candle lights flickering; their shadows, hypnotically dancing on the walls surrounding the canopied king-sized bed, in the center of the room. Heavy breathing and deep panting. Those were the sounds that accompanied the rhythmic frolicking of the flame shadow dance. Indeed, they were seductively charming shadows, high up where the walls kissed the corners, appearing to be bent over the ceiling of the body-steam heated, remodeled boudoir.

Damp silk sheets were, fist-squeezed, rung tight, within inescapable white-knuckled grasps. Open mouths, saliva slicked lips painted the silk bedding, with long, hot tracks of re-moistened semen and thick drooling lines of orgasmic passions. Built up passions, releasing at long last, and yet steadily burning hotter between the two men deeply in love with everything that WAS the other… His needy lips managed to pull a corner of the sheet closer to his mouth, then, using only his tongue he twists and pulled the corner in-between his teeth. Stuffing as much as he could cram into his own mouth, it was a much-needed make-shift gag in his opinion. He felt he desperately needed this gag in order to prevent the sounds that threatened to expose in him, a softness in his loins. A vulnerable softness, that he NEVER intended to acknowledge existed himself… let alone SHARE with another living being. Even though he was exposed to his lover decades ago, with his mouth packed with sloppy wet sheets he proceeded to bury his face into his pillow. This was a much-needed assist as he bottomed for the man he loved, with his knees bent so that his body was angled to represent physically and metaphorically a slide. His two rounded rump cheeks becoming handles at the top of that slide, were being gripped firmly, open and closed, as the inner heat of his cheeks pillowed, hugged, caressed, and teased. They also absorbed the bone rattling power emanating from the forceful throws of his lover’s hips, rocking hard to push his cock deeply into his body. He felt all of him as he continued moving through, in, and out of his hot aching body, penetrating it seemed, to the root of his very being. He had been dragged to the points of unabashed undoing so many times, still… he continued the fight against himself, to not give in completely, to the control of PLEASURE… To be exact; he fought against what pleasure had PRESSED him to release. He had to fight it every time they were together. He was completely aware of the futility of his actions and still, with all of the determination he could muster, **still** he tried his best to hold back. He tried to control how much pleasure, he allowed himself to feel. He even attempted to control his response to the tiny increments of pleasure he DID allow himself to feel. The assassin was so disciplined, that he could sleep beneath freezing waters, while maintaining a steady core body temperature… a modern MARVEL to all! Not here however, no, the only claim he could stake in ** _this_** arena, was:

 

**_‘REPEATEDLY defeated by way of the betrayal of his OWN senses!’_ **

 

When it came to this… PARTICULARLY with **him** …he lost all super human strength. Between sessions, and more so when they both lie, spent an exhausted after consuming one another completely he would exclaim, a futuristic victory! Saying confidently how someday he would win. The response usually accompanied laughter and remarks like,

-Chuckles- “Are you STILL set on that silliness? Heh-Heh! Are you sure you really WANT to win? Have you thought about WHAT that means you LOSE out on ZZ?”

“Don’t you dare laugh at me Isaac! You… detestable old wretch! How dare you mock me!!”

The roar of laughter from Netero, became even louder, as he was slapped with insult after insult. This meant two things. One incredibly good thing, the other worse than equally bad thing. As for the good, he knew that Zeno was utterly satisfied **physically,** when he became snappy and crabby. He knew he was sated, his thirst quenched (for now). That meant he did a DAMN good job. For that, he could be proud.

Of course, there were always two sides of a coin, the other end of that, good job he would take pride in, was a deep, shameful, awful reason. Netero never usually stopped, the sometimes, down right cruel things Zeno would escalate to spitting out at him, because he understood deeply… WHY. He knew it was a defensive mechanism that he himself had caused. He accepted this bitter sweet punishment with a smile. He felt he deserved every belittling second of it.

As for Zeno, he habitually continued his verbal assault, not really considering WHY he did it. He mostly felt self-conscious, even after all of these years. Even though he was aware, that he should have known by now. He should have known, that this entire “control for the sake of his PRIDE” was a fruitless venture. Ever since the first-time pleasure dragged him under its submission, he felt its power and he knew. The initial defeat of his control, the intense battle between pleasure, and sheer will, was long lost. The red-hot devastating loss of the on-going, proverbial “arm-wrestling contest” became an ill-fated “chink” in his armor. The war was fought frequently between them, even though the shock factor lost its mocking, humiliating, slap-burn to his masculinity so long ago. Still he often felt ashamed of how weak and needy for Netero he honestly was. How during their coupling, it would show, through the whimpers, the high-pitched “yips!” followed by frenzied heated moans… Oh and for fuck’s sake, the tears… WHY couldn’t he at LEAST deny the tears, flowing access to his face? Was not the body trembling, hyperventilating, squeaking noises, that left his face paralyzed, with his mouth agape, humiliation ENOUGH? He just could not wrap his head around WHAT was so different about Netero. What was it about the way he touched him, that made him lose all composure and control that way? He had bottomed for a few others long ago. Had he just been lucky? Lucky to have managed escape somehow? Escape from a side of himself he **thought** had disappeared along with his childhood? A side **not** to be beaten in such an absolute manner by mere physical sensations? Their very FIRST time together, this resolve to NOT allow this whimpering and eye-rolling pleasure to burst forth, was born and then quickly defeated. The first time he “Let Go...” of his DIGNITY, his PRIDE…

That was the very first time, he heard the unfamiliar sound tear its way out of his very own mouth; that gods awful sound that reminded him of a possessed alley cat carrying on far too loudly. Irritating everyone in a two-and-a-half-mile radius with his yowling whines, all night long, begging for… _something primal_.

**~DEFCON x 3.5 x AND x COUNTING ~**

 

Zeno lay with his nude sweaty backside pressed firm against Netero. Netero held him closely. Listening to Zeno, rant and complain, when Netero thought about the reason for the insults once again. He then, decided to do what he had not done before. He decided to actually STOP Zeno from complaining. He wound his fingers through Zeno’s hair that had grown quite lengthy since their last encounter he noted again, with his other hand he guided his face towards his own. Zeno abruptly stopped his rant, startled because it was so out of character. He allowed the guide anyways, turning his body so he faced the man requesting his full attention. After he made the complete turn in Netero’s arms, he looked directly at Netero, wondering silently in his mind, what all of this was about. Netero wasted no time giving the answers sought to the unasked question.

“I did that, to you. I do not even know if you realize it or not… but it is entirely my fault that you do this love. I am so sorry ZZ…”

“W-What on earth are you rambling about now you old fart? What is it you think you are taking glorious credit for this ti—"

The sentence was interrupted with a deep, mind blowing kiss… Completely leaving Zeno speechless. One would imagine after a kiss like that one, fires would be ignited and burning hot once again. Instead Netero received a hard slap to his face. Zeno gasped after he did it. His face crumbling in emotion and he began to apologize confused within himself.

“O-Oh! Isaac!! I am so-sorry… I don’t kn—"

“Shh…”

Netero kissed Zeno again this time slower and deeper and with an even hotter intensity.

Zeno pushed Netero’s face away with one hand and covered his face and eyes with his other hand. Shaking his head, he tried to fight the hurt that pushed against his rib cage with every breath.

“St-STOP THIS. JUST STOP. What kind of SICK GAME ARE YOU PLAYING??”

“What game would that be ZZ? Tell me what TRULY troubles you, instead of hiding behind indirect verbal assaults. Say what it is you REALLY feel. Or hit me some more… but this time, I will not allow you to pacify your true feelings with this old defense mechanism. It is time to let it go, you do not need it anymo—"

This time he was interrupted. Zeno forcefully pushed Netero by his chest deep into their bedding, he agilely hopped up on all fours. He straddled Netero’s stomach. Once he hovered over him, he pressed his lips to his, lovers. He kissed him as if it were the last time, he was ever going to be allowed to kiss him again. He left Netero breathless and stunned. He then punched Netero in the face left, then right, and then left again. Netero’s lip bled. Zeno cried and kissed his bloody lips. Netero smiled, then nodding slowly with fresh blood staining his gums and smearing onto his teeth, he simply said,

“Again.”

Zeno yelled out in an ancient language, one could describe as a ‘power up scream;’ a sound that warriors bellow out, when beseeching the gods of the heavens for rabid powers. Powers that only they could provide, to defeat their enemies. He began to violently swing his fists into the face of the man whom his heart broke for, his heart longed for, his heart tore for, his heart lived and died for…  a love that slayed him and had hurt him so many times over the years. After the furious beating of countless hammering punches, there were three more power winding down punches, he growled deeply from his chest. Then his eyes came back into focus, he witnessed his own unspoken rage born into the realm of the tangible. The language of arts, dialect: Rage. The damage, the blood drawn all connected one part of the inner self to another. This communication created, a flawless understanding to his conscious mind.

The chaos incited torment that was nestled deep within his psyche, was subsequently “aired out”. The complicated subconscious power broker, called **Rage** , thus reported back to the original seller named, **Pain** :

 

 **Communications** **Target** :

The outer and limited self

 

 **Status/Result** :

**COMPLETE/SUCCESSFUL**

**ACTION(S)** **CURRENT** :

Monitor: Local + Surrounding system levels of toxicity

Assure: Return of Defense Alert Stages to non-lethal status

 

**ULTIMATE GOAL(S)IN CURRENT MISSION:**

**R** aise severity defense sequence level to:

 *****DEFCON 5** ***

…

Zeno, not completely aware of the danger averted, began to weep. Then, in the most sorrowful tone he asked sincerely,

“Why? Why must you put EVERYTHING and EVERYONE BEFORE ME?? WHY don’t you WANT ME the way I WANT YOU?!! WHY DOES IT NOT DESTROY YOU to leave me… the way it DESTROYS ME when you LEAVE?? IT IS NOT FAIR ISAAC! As much as it pains me to admit such weakness for another individual, I am desperate enough to bear humiliation because, I need for you to help me understand you! Do you understand ME? If not, here let me spell it out for you, it is simple, you see… I NEED YOU in order TO LIVE… Hell, I NEED YOU in order TO THRIVE!! I JUST NEED YOU… BY MY SIDE FOREVER LIKE YOU SWORE you would be, WHEN YOU FIRST CONFESSED TO ME!! Otherwise, I will wither and then I will die. WHY DID YOU LIE!!? Am I even WORTH the effort to uphold your OWN PROMISE? Why did it have to come down to THIS? Can you not SEE the state it brings me to, just to be having this conversation with you Isaac?”

He waved his bloodied hands, over the even bloodier face. Shaking his head in remorseful sorrow. He saw both lips busted, nose bleeding, one eye swelling to close. Yet, again like some deranged mad man, Netero smiled. He said,

“Very good. Thank You ZZ. Now, let me assure you that, there is no, viable explanation or excuse here. Nothing can or SHOULD pardon, my neglectful carelessness. I take full responsibility for this pain I have caused you ZZ… I plead for your undeserved forgiveness, with the understanding of only one thing. Please do, understand that I never intended to hurt you, even though by my actions I clearly did. I want to release you from ALL worry, fear, and reluctance to BELIEVE, that I WILL NOT fail you in this manner, for the rest of our lives together, however long that may be. I want to RENEW my promise to you. Reform the broken vow if you will allow and forgive me to that extent. Please marry me again… I will make you proud of the man I have become. Allow your old fool one more chance, please. I completely understand “weight of the world” now. I thought I did before I came home. Now I see that, in trying to SAVE the world in my chosen manner of execution, that I was inadvertently recreating the same, exact type of chaotic issues here. Issues that I fought so hard on the other side of the continents, attempting to destroy them before they could make their way over here and destroy you all. I have never been so blind sighted in my life until now. Please, let me SHOW you that you ARE worth so much MORE than **any** single promise. Allow me the opportunity to show you, that to **me** , you are worth **over** a billion **fulfillments,** in the **very** least my love”.

Netero had pulled himself to an upright sitting position, with open arms, he waited for the answer. Zeno raised his eyes once more, allowing them to drink in everything that was, Netero. After a few silent moments of contemplation, he shook his head and said,

“As IF I could ever REFUSE **anything,** you could request… BUT…Exactly what kind of “set-up” is THIS? You pushed my buttons, broke into my emotions with a crowbar and jack-hammer, **then** you released them into your OWN face! As if that were not masochistic **enough** … you then invite me to a public venue. Do you wish to make a beloved martyr of yourself? Do you wish to raise a HATRED in the heart of the public for me? You truly desire an open party spectacle, for ALL to see…where I will most likely be painted as some monster, who gets his kicks from beating the TAR out of their “conquering hero” and then forcing him to marry me!? NO THANKS. I will consider your proposal SERIOUSLY, AFTER your face heals! Fuck sake Isaac, you really don’t think these things through, do you?!”

He fell into Netero’s arms and they both laughed. Zeno, then continued in a serious tone,

“…but all jokes aside, you KNOW that I will. However, PLEASE understand Isaac, THIS time, I give you my life… KNOW that you hold a fragile thing in your very palm. I honestly cannot TAKE any more of this isolation you have subjected me to. The next time you break my heart, you **will** be taking my life’s flame and extinguishing it for good”.

“Yours, and every living thing for about one-hundred and fifty miles of your “ground zero” … Understood Love”.

“What? I would never hurt pe—”

“Oh, believe me, I know you would not **_intend_** to. Just trust me, I understand that “fallout” is hardly ever the intended or original purpose of an explosion of this sort… but it is a **repercussion** of a consequence… a consequence, I could not live with at all”.

Zeno was confused about the words Netero spoke, he did however, find a comfort in them. He was okay with being “OVERSTOOD”. He did not comprehend the looming threat proposed, how close he came to the utter annihilation of himself and of many unsuspecting lives around him. He was only glad that, for whatever the reason, Netero seemed to place the importance of his needs right up there with the “safety of the entire world”. He then thought to himself, with a smile,

 

**_~Better Late than Never. ~_ **

 

Using his nen sensors, Netero kept a “close eye” on Zeno’s internal melt-down timer. For approximately thirty minutes Netero continued his soothing, pampering, and altogether comforting sentiments by way of, body massaging, tender kissing, sensual whispering s of romantic desires and hopeful conversation about **their** plans for future events. Discussions such as these now made Zeno even more calm and comfortable, because he was now not only consulted for his opinion but included as well. After the thirty minutes ended, Netero noted to himself that Zeno’s DEFCON levels reached a “safe” place of “minimal risk”, Netero felt it was now safe to tell Zeno about the important events that took place while he was asleep. The time had come to reveal all matters to Zeno. Matters that developed in between the tactical issuance of his feedings, hydrating, and of the oral pleasure receiving sessions he was “forced” to endure.

Netero began to debrief Zeno, starting with what he learned of Hisoka and Tsubone, how they worked together sealing Hisoka and Illumi up together, in the three interconnected rooms of Illumi’s living suite. He told him about, how Hisoka together, with Tsubone’s nen energies turned that entire area into an impenetrable undetectable vault. Seeing the questions, doubt, and concern build up mountains beneath Zeno’s eyebrows, take form of mouthed words unsung upon his lips, Netero held up one finger and nodded once slowly, indicating his acknowledgement of his curiosities, and also asking that he please hold his questions for just a bit, as there simply was so much more to tell him.

Netero then continued the debriefing, filling him in next about the brutal interactions between Silva and Kikyo, between Kikyo and… well EVERYONE really. That particular accounting led into telling the details about Milluki’s sendoff gift, how he had to “fire” him temporarily and how he reacted to his gift, including the xxx-large “bright white outfit” that had everyone in the room blinded. He laughed as he recalled those legs so unfamiliar with sunlight, hoping Zeno would imagine and laugh as well. Upon the Three monkey’s pose performed by Feitan, Kalluto, and Itameru, Zeno was laughing. This was very vital to the information disclosure. Netero had to play the conversation like a tightrope walker. Navigating his path, his focus, sharper than a tack point. The nimble direct steel rooting itself deep within the very essence of balance itself. Even within his very hands, in the form of a large heavy impact pole, balance had to be applied delicately. When dealing with someone, having been so close to meltdown with a DEFCON status impact… well it would be unwise and suicidal to crank the hard emotions back up without any buffering. So, in and out of better parts, then threading to uneasy parts Netero carefully weaved. He thought after Zeno laughed,

 

**_~Good, laughter is always the best medicine. Still, very carefully I must proceed. ~_ **

 

Cautiously, he did proceed, as if he were a specialist trained in the art of explosives handling, tending flawlessly to the wires needing to be snipped avoiding catastrophic disaster. He came back into seriousness, the smile slowly fading from his lips as he told Zeno of Killua’s outburst, which had to disclose the reason. Zeno’s eyes widened in telling shock/horror cringe expression, at the chilling fact, that the Marid Kings name had been so casually spoken out loud, in a common dining area **full** of “under generational members”, not to **mention** butler staff, possibly medical staff technicians, and probably Milluki’s temporary security stand-in’s… **none** of which, having said proper security level clearance to speak of… NONE of them were EVER supposed to hear of this! Shaking his head in utter disbelief, he suddenly understood, after that shocker, why Netero was in fact “beating around the bush”. His face tensed up, the worry lines sagging heavily upon his face. Netero hated that his mate had to deal with ANY of these stresses. He knew however that it was at least things he did not have to deal with ALONE anymore. After a moment of allowing the bone jellying nightmare, to settle into its very own solid reality, Netero tried to bring the debriefing news into a lighter place. He attempted to “kill two birds with one stone”, (information exchange  & mood stabilization) by placing the focus on the happier and more positive points, of the next informative disclosure. He told Zeno of Kalluto’s broken, exposed heart and the masked man; whose love, to him, was (not only eerily familiar) but ferocious. It was, in Netero’s observational opinion, ferocious enough to hold **all** of Kalluto’s pieces together, in the midst of a Tornado with an F4 ranking of severity… three miles wide. Recalling how the two love birds moved him, he said,

“You should have seen it ZZ… He MUST be telepathically or empathically connected to Kalluto somehow! BEFORE Kalluto could even begin to outwardly show his distress, Feitan appeared out of nowhere frantically searching for him. He bolted up those stairs faster then anyone else could even REGISTER WHY. Kikyo had not even gotten out all of her destructive words! He could not have POSSIBLY heard her from where he was! He was on his phone outside requesting and informing the medics of their newest pick-up patient, which was Kikyo. His powerful nen presence, felt more formidable then I ever knew it could be! ZZ it honestly gave me the chills. I had no idea they were in love like this! On that level, they remind me of a certain couple… a couple I am still madly in love with today, a couple I was once, awfully familiar with… once upon a time”.

“You… felt it too? It… made you MISS… us…didn’t it?”

“Love, I never needed to be prodded to miss us. What they showed openly, shocked and burned off the padding I secured around my heart. While away from you, I could not hide my own tears or grief from that man in the mirror. The misery of not having you by my side completely, and for oh so, very long on top of that… did all but consume me. That is why I came in here after the last mission the way that I did. My loins are always ABLAZE for my lover. My arms always ache when you are not within my reach. I have touched madness over it I can assure you. I punished myself, convinced myself, selfishly I now realize, that because I had kept you waiting previously, I did not deserve to touch you at all. It was a “snake eating its own tail” kind of predicament that I found myself lost inside of”.

“Isaac… I had no idea you were suffering like that. Why did you keep this from me? I had a feeling in my heart, that more was wrong than you were saying. When I asked, you shined me on, which in turn placed even MORE distance between us, more than physical. Yes, I believe Kalluto and Feitan are reminders, sent by none other than the gods themselves, to us. A reminder of the type of love we have shared together. A gentle nudge to our hearts, of what we were, and are STILL are capable of. Imagine being reminded of that magic everyday for a year, and NOT having any access to your other half at all… Seeing Kalluto and Feitan grow together in love… was complicated for me. While I have felt incredibly happy for them, there was also an unexpected tinge of loss and sadness for me. I noticed it one day, when I just so happened to enter the family study, in time to catch them just seemingly stuck or frozen in time. They appeared to be reaching for the same book and Kalluto’s hand was on the spine first, Feitan’s fingertips were barely touching the back of Kalluto’s hand. I could not tell you how long we all stayed frozen in there. It felt like I was caught inside of some strange time/space vacuum, warm and complete…I was in there with them, but I was not with them, in there if that makes any sense. Something in the familiarity of how they were entangled together, so lost inside of one another’s eyes… well, it caused me to recall when I was under that same type of trance, entangled somewhere in time, with you. It started happening between them more frequently as the weeks went on. I would catch myself gasping for air, and clutching my chest, just deeply hankering for… for **us** , for **that** , for **you** Isaac… The build of that yearning, it grew into unbearable proportions. It was heart shattering... Now, as I informed you over the video chat, Feitan, asked for our blessing to marry Kalluto! I am so thrilled now, that I will be able to fully enjoy this beautiful occasion!”

“Oh dear, if by “fully enjoy” you mean anything closely resembling the way you “fully enjoyed” yourself during, before, and after Silva-Chan’s wedding… May the gods have mercy upon ALL of our souls!!”

They both laughed and kissed some more. Then the seriousness returned to Zeno’s face. He asked if it were alright to ask the questions he waited patiently to ask, now? Netero agreed with the exception of understanding that there was still more to tell.

“Pace yourself ZZ…”

“Yes, yes old man worry wart… So, first things first… WHY in all of HOT HELL would Tsubone work with HISOKA?? Since the “impenetrable fort” is now discoverable, WHERE IS ILLUMI???”

“According to Tsubone, by her own words, delivered in raspy, dehydrated sounds, in an overall weakened state of health, it was to help save Illumi. Her desert dry mouth tried to spit angrily at Hisoka, calling him a demon, and saying how it was supposed to be for a day or two at the most…that it should not have felt like an entire week!”

“Oh… no! She really was covering that ENTIRE TIME!! Oh Kami-Sama… He could have killed her! …But… WHY? To save Illumi from WHAT exactly? What kind of emergency took THIS long to fix in the first place? Do not stand here and tell me Tsubone was duped! Then again… as a scheme goes, it would be **far** to elaborate, even FOR Hisoka. I mean this took a LOT, of strange stage planning to pull this off RIGHT underneath our noses… And for what? All for the sake of having a decent place to screw uninterrupted? Isaac, what else aren’t you telling me?!”

“Far to elaborate a scheme indeed love… As a matter of fact, when all of this is settled, and you get a “casual” moment alone with Hisoka, whether Illumi is present or not… just make simple mentions, irrelevant conversation about Illumi and watch Hisoka’s eyes carefully, as you engage him in questioning…I do not want to ruin the surprise of that one. I will however, let you in on what this was all about, although you may want to sit down for this… This “bigger picture” will knock you flat on that sexy caboose of yours!”

“Wait! Before I have to go back into silent mode again, I did have a few more questions Isaac!!”

“Alright, quickly love. I need to… Errum! WE need to go check on Tsubone and her granddaughter!”

With a faint smile, and joy flirting heavily with his heart at Netero’s self-correction he asked,

“Did you really have to _FIRE_ Milluki? Didn’t you at least _try_ to tell him, better yet show him the brochure with the butt naked twins playing in the strawberry cake? Also, I already have a feeling my next question is a heavy one… likely connecting all of the dots, so I will just hint at my curiosity. Hisoka KNOWS about the Genie, and about Nanika you said… What you did NOT say was HOW, he knows. Furthermore, why would that even come up!? What does any of that have to do with the whereabouts’ of Illumi, which you have yet to, reveal”.

“Alright, first the answer to your question, regarding Milluki. You sounded like your grandson Killua for a moment. You guys still do not believe, that I do have a compassionate side? Goodness! Yes, I showed our grandson the brochure. He absolutely loved the twins, he practically nutted on himself in our work study when I left him alone with it for a few moments! While you all seem to see me as incapable of empathy, for some reason, I DID need to push the chunky bird out of the nest. I see a wounded young man that deep down punishes himself regularly. Only the GODS know WHY, but had I not taken the bullets OUT of that gun, he would have USED it to punish himself AGAIN. So, the answer is YES love, I HAD to **temporarily** fire him. As for Hisoka, Illumi, Nanika, and that Djinn King, you are absolutely correct. It has everything to do with the whereabouts of Illumi, it is quite a story so far… and I do not even have ALL of the pieces of that puzzle for myself yet… I will tell you what I did find out so far. So, get comfortable, it is quite the doozy!”

Netero moves forward in his disclosure at last, sharing the odd and twisted tale about gods, and goddesses that were at the heart of all of the insanity. About reality dimensional relocation, and the erasure of the entire Zoldyck line. He told Zeno of the bet between Hisoka and the Fates, of the Siren, and even of Zeus. He stated the notes of his observation, on how Hisoka seemed to be just as ragged and even worse at certain points, physically then Tsubone was. Those things led to the information, relay of the life cords. The colors, of them, the meanings of each cord as far as the levels of the type of mortality each creature has. This in turn, jogged his memory to convey Hisoka’s warning about the possible visitation of the Fates, looking to retrieve Illumi’s cord, as proof of the successful assassination of Illumi! He repeated word for word, the message Hisoka said to give them should they show up, and how if they decided to divert from this “pre-planned explanation” would mean certain death for them all. He explained how, because of an invisible clamp down of Hisoka’s cord, he practically had a seizure right there near the rear exit of the estate. He went on to tell about King Barqan Abu’s own lamp! About how it fell out of Hisoka’s bag, as he practically lost consciousness. How Hisoka would not say DIRECTLY, but he hinted at the fact that, he desperately needed to hide Illumi from the Moirai. He spoke of the feeling he gave off, indicating that somehow, he had him hidden INSIDE of that very lamp. He shared about how Hisoka, claiming that SOMEHOW the former occupant, King Barqan Abu was now DEAD. Lastly, he told him how he sent Hisoka, his flickering, waning nen powers, his lamp, and belongings off to his assistant on their dragon after whispering record/transmit/and return commands into the dragon’s ear. He disclosed to him, how he gave Hisoka water, and instructions on how to command their dragon in order to get to them both safely to his assistant quickly.

Meanwhile, as the two former leaders discussed these things in the privacy of their rooms, Killua, Gon, and Itameru was given permission to camp out far up in the Kukuroo Mountains for the next few nights. Killua wanted to really get to know his quickly maturing brother better. To bond with him as it would be the last time, that they would likely interact for a long while.

Milluki, ended up doing quite a bit of sulking, on his extremely quiet, lonely limousine ride. He could have sworn, the brochure said the twins were both going to be in the limousine that picked him up, that they would escort him up to the cruise ship and all the way back home as well! After the horn honked, the butlers hustled and bustled around the bags, quickly taking them to the trunk of the expansive vehicle. Milluki nervously sweating with each step he took towards the rear of the long car. Before he could clearly see his reflection in the mirror tinted windows, another butler swung open his door simply announcing…

“Master Milluki Zoldyck!”

Apparently to… no one, because there was NO ONE in the back of that car at all. He looked up at the butler, holding the door, hoping to get an explanation. Definitely NOT willing to ASK… He did not wish to hear the sound, that exposed his truest emotions and deepest opinions of himself at this point. He felt he needed no EXTRA proof that he was a desperate loser, he knew it well enough already without hearing his own whining complaint about WHERE his “PAID for” twin distractions were located. WHY were they not back there waiting for him, as he was certain that he read, in the contract? After no response to the unasked question came from the, far TO professional butler, who did not seem to be capable of looking directly at him at all; he did the only thing his bashed in pride would allow. He took a deep breath and just scooted into the car. The door shut abruptly, and he was suddenly completely alone with his thoughts. He seriously wanted the limousine to make its twenty-minute, tourist route decent down Kukuroo mountain, so that he could silently tuck and roll out along the way, hopefully breaking his neck long before his corpse could even hit the bottom of the mountain. With his head hanging low, he knew he was far too big a coward to do it seriously. So, he sat. He even went so far as to contemplating, what would happen exactly, if he really did not go forward with the cruise. He fantasized momentarily about, just losing himself deep in the dense thicket filled forest of Japon, never returning to the estate, never setting eyes on a familiar face ever again. Until he realized how hungry he would probably get, out there all alone. Not to mention it seemed that his “biological” father was not going to be investing much time with his (now technically) youngest brother. He then quickly became even more depressed and drenched in hopelessness, as he thought about the “bang-up” job he had done so far as a “father” himself. Just as he felt he was simply going to drown, with all of the awful negativity that filled him with a disturbed sense of despair, the limousine unexpectedly stopped at a location where there was no boat or water in sight. They had descended from the mountain; the estate was nowhere in sight. Was this?... He found the switch that let the mirrored separator between him and the driver down to ask,

“Ah no… excuse me… are we at an airport??”

“The driver did not speak. He could not see their face at all. Just a uniformed cap, which only quickly nodded, indicating an affirmative answer to his inquiry. Milluki looked around the huge empty seemingly abandoned airport. He remembered that there was indeed an old airport that had been out of service for at least ten years. It was not to far from the road that led up the mountain to the estate. After recognizing that they were obviously not waiting for an aircraft of any kind, and that there was no reason to just sit there, he asked,

“I am sorry to bother you, but what exactly are we doing here? I am supposed to be taken to the beach port, near west end I believe… Are you sure you picked up the correct passenger? Now that I think of it, this was NOT the ride, I was told to expect”.

The driver merely shrugged, indicating uncertainty of… everything? Milluki frowned deeply. He was quickly becoming annoyed with this entire thing. This stupid trip he did not even WANT to go on, was already FALLING APART. He did not know what he should do. Getting lost in the forest was sounding better by the moment. He rolled up the separator watching the driver’s body jerking up and down oddly, almost as if they were silently… laughing? He sat back there, fuming. Weighing his options. Should he just call home? Demand explanation? Should he get out and drag the useless chauffeur out of the driver’s seat, beat the holy hell out of them and steal the limousine and drive himself back home? Drive up the road to Kukuroo mountain only to spin out midway, floor it off the side, plummeting tragically to his early death? He chuckled darkly as he fantasized of the newspaper headlines, and imagining his own father suddenly realizing that he could NEVER apologize to the son he wronged so thoroughly, while choking the life out of Menchi. Menchi not even trying to stop him as the tears streamed down her face KNOWING she deserved this, clutching the newspaper in her hand as she died… mouthing

 

**~ I am sorry Millu… so sorry ~**

He HEARD himself chuckling darkly at the scene that played out in his mind, yet he felt tears drop onto his clenched fist. The moisture startled him out of his fantasy. He looked around and saw that somehow, while he had “spaced out” a second limousine had pulled up in front of the one he was in. Quickly he wiped his face as he saw the chauffeurs door swing open wide. The small figure in uniform stood in front of the car, he could only see the door of the second chauffeur swing open as well. He sighed in somewhat of a relief and thought to himself,

~Wheeew! Maybe there was just a mistake… Seems like they straightened it all out… I’ll bet those twins are in the back of **that** one, waiting for me. ~

 

**~ T.B.C. ~**

* * *

**~ IN x THE x NAME x OF x SOMETHING x BEAUTIFUL ~**

* * *

 

 


	32. “FOR RICHER… x FOR POORER… x IN SICKNESS… x AND x ...IN GENOCIDE?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 Back to Back post! This is truly the end of the first fiction, in this series. These next 2 Chapters I flip on ALL of the lights for you fandom!!The knots are coming undone, as the twist and turns unravel! This chapter segments are as follows:
> 
> **1\. Illumi's Personal Journal Entry. Major details of Hisoka's atrocities revealed!**
> 
>  ** **2\. Milluki's Journey Continued from last chapter. Does he ever make it to the cruise ship? Find out!****
> 
>  ** ** **3\. Back Tracker! What ever happened to the rest of Hisoka & Illumi's ride on the dragon to Kezia's helping hand? Did they ever make it to her? Find out!******
> 
>  ** ** ** **4.Lastly in this segment, we return briefly to Kukuroo Mountain! This interesting, scene will have you teetering on edge! Characters involved here are Lady Kikyo Zoldyck, Netero and Zeno Sama, Oh... and a shocking visit, from someone or something... MORE powerful than anything this estate has ever hosted to date! This scene is a doozie! ************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, at long last!!! I am very excited to present to you The ending Chapters of this first fiction of this new series!! ＠＾▽＾＠ No it isn't a typo, it is Chapter(s) plural! I apologize, but I could not wrap it up in one more chapter! I tried folks, but there were simply to many "loose ends". The great news is I did try to write one chapter... but when all was said and done, I did not feel right submitting a chapter THAT long. So, it technically got broken up into two nice sized chapters, and one Epilogue under six-hundred words! This means they are all done NOW! Yippee!! No more waiting!!! lol! Eh... what can I say... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I couldn't half ass it... This fandom deserves no stone unturned! lol! So, This Chapter is complete, edited to the best of my ability, the second one is already written as well, and editing is just about complete. The Epilogue should not take long at all! So, looks like you all will have an awesome first weekend of your 2019 Valentine's month! Happy Early Valentine's Day Fandom!! Here are some quick Notes pertaining directly to this chapter!  
> 1.Tag warning has been added due to this chapter alone! Oooh Sorry folks, in the second segment of this Chapter... ) ゜o゜( (I was HONESTLY shocked about this myself!) ummm... (ʘᗩʘ’) I kind of wrote... a kind of "racy" scene that does involve umm... |д･) sibling incest... �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川 *WTF?* *runs and slides under the couch waiting for the club to the back of the head* OooF! （/｡＼) I swear... I did not plan this. Umm... It is not like... super descriptive, the way I can get super ... you KNOW how I can get! but... no It isn't THAT descriptive... ʅ(́◡◝)ʃ They DO kiss some... maybe... make out a little, their kinda naked in some parts...｜ｏ゜） there is MENTION of some encounters...(∩╹□╹∩) but I did not plummet into those depths with them! No worries, they are O.C.'s not any of our beloved characters belonging to Togashi-Sama!( ఠൠఠ ) *like that is the point...omg.* So, yeah the Hatter is indeed Madder than usual, right at the end here!（／．＼） lol You've been warned. ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌ love yooooooze! fu-fu-fu!
> 
> 2\. A/N I shall add this to the bottom as well. It is simply for clarity of timeline purposes.This pertains to the places where A/N and **'s refer you to this area for explanation!
> 
> **A/N 1.**  
> **To avoid confusion, the first segment of this chapter jumps one year into the future. The second and segments following, are considered “present time”, they pick up in time where the last "normal" timeline ended and continues forward to ultimately “meet back up” with the first segment, unless specified. (I hope I did not confuse you, while trying to NOT confuse you! (☉౪ ⊙) )**
> 
> ***A/N 2 ***  
> ***This timeline is continuing from where it left off, in the previous chapter, unlike the segment above!***

**CHAPTER 32**

 " **FOR RICHER… x FOR POORER… x**

**In SICKNESS…**

**x and x**

**...In GENOCIDE?”**

 

**~~~♣ LAST TIME ♠~~~**

 

**Hisoka:**

**“** ** _Technically… YES. FOR YOU. I DID IT ALL FOR YOU! I would do it ALL AGAIN. I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ALL THE OTHERS THAT HAD TO DIE. I WILL FACE THEM ALL IN HELL AGAIN AND AGAIN FOR A SINGLE LIFETIME WITH YOU ILLUMI ZOLDYCK!!_** ”

**&**

**Illumi:**

_“…IMAGINE my surprise after my resurrection, when I was able to see the entire world simultaneously. To witness all of time and every place… all at once! It was mostly a sensing for a lot of it at first, many things were and still are out of focus… but as my mind became more stable, I began to see my own past with CRYSTAL clarity...”_

**~~~♥ NOW ♦~~~**

 

-One Year Later-

**Journal Entry 5**

**I.Z.**

**Personal Log Entry**

**{Set on Auto-send to Hisoka if P.W. KEY entry not correctly received every forty-eight hours.}**

At last, I discovered how to activate the “private entry” setting. It is interesting, as I look back on older entries, how much a being can change in such a short amount of time. I am again, impressed by my brother Dr. Kalluto Zoldyck. He was persistent enough about enforcing the issues, pertaining to the importance and effectiveness of journaling. I can practically hear his voice now, carrying on about heart vs. mind and how effective a tool such as journaling can be. He would say,

“The mind has many tools it uses at will, for the benefit of its “self-expression”. The quiet complex core of a person however, namely one’s heart, does not isolate itself inside of an eight-pound remote and insulated throne, encased in bone. Sounds so anti-socially unapproachable right? It is not like the mind, where visitation is only allowed if you can climb a steep spiny ladder made of even more bone, and then somehow find your way through an unending maze. No, the heart sits right in the center, surrounded by other members of the body. It is approachable and easily accessible. It is highly communicable with its life force. Where it resides, it associates more directly with others on the inside. Through specific writing conditions, such as “free journaling” or the arts, it associates with its host on the outside”.

I do not think my brother could have known how much this journal would come to mean to me today. Or how that interesting analogy about the personality differences between mind and heart gave me much needed pause, in critical decision-making moments such as this one. This journal is a piece of raw sincerity, connecting me to emotions that mostly went unacknowledged by me. Contrary to popular belief, just because a creature has what humans refer to as “supernatural life-spans”, does not automatically ENSURE **emotional** maturity. It simply appears so, when in actuality there is simply more time given, to practice the eloquent balance needed. Balance to master the limitations of emotion-based communication. Even now, as I contemplate my next “big change”, I am hesitant to act upon it. If not for the reminder here, in my earlier entries, of how manipulatively convincing my mind can be, proof of how it ushered my actions in directions, based on wrongful assumptions… I would have no second thoughts. Yet as I reread what I wrote, regarding my jealous and envious feelings towards, my precious Killua, well I see how blind, how wrong I was. I now give Killua full permission to be away from the estate, because I understand now why Killua wants to stay away. Not only because of this supremely dysfunctional family, a lot of his reasons are because of ME.

Was I blinded by envious emotions in my recent past? Yes. Was I burdened and deprived of reason, because of unnecessary jealousy? Absolutely! I almost find my past-self, somewhat comical looking back. So wasteful of my energies I was. How inflamed and uptight I could be, for what seems (considering now,) like no good reason at all. Inside of my broken mind it felt like I had a genuine reason, to be constricted by fear. A relevant reason, for great concern. Now… I look to those things… and wish with all of my heart I could return to those simpler problems, with only a fraction of what I know now. Facing the present issues now, while taking in the effects of my mistakes in the recent past, I do not wish to repeat the obsessive overthinking of issues. Those old behaviors only led to poor decision making. Although now, I am half Vetalan, I am still Illumi Zoldyck. I cannot help but to wonder if the emotions I struggle against today, are also blown far out of proportion. Is it the same as it was, with the older emotions that I struggled against? The emotions in the previous entries of this journal? I do not know for certain. This, it just, it is so much bigger than those issues. I mean to say that… things… truly went to hell for me this time. Of course, a particular magician has SO MUCH to do with this…AGAIN.

Hisoka Morow, how can all Heaven and all things Hell be wrapped up into a single being? It seems impossible by nature, and yet that is exactly what you are to me. You bring me such delightful satisfaction, in so many different ways. If I sit here and dwell on your touch, for mere seconds longer, then I know that I should right now, my face will burn in heated flushful lust. You have such a swift and deliciously terrible impact on my body… My mind right now if it chooses to focus on your wicked tongue, all the naughtiest things it has done to me… It could march my heart and all the rest of my organs, in a single file line, right back into your arms again. Yet, if I consider other aspects of life, like, going back to THEN… with ALL that I know now… It certainly would cause me to slit my own wrist. Of course, AFTER I went back in history and fixed the truly horrendous past. A historically catastrophic past, that could have been averted, had you HISOKA Morow, **not** made the choice to selfishly thwart the plans of the Moirai.

How IGNORANT I was, just a little over one year ago, to worry so frequently, about any possibility of losing you Hisoka. Losing your friendship, your presence in my life. Now that I have discovered the magnitude of your sins to keep me by your side, I understand that there was NO possible way, that I **could** lose you Hisoka Morow. It could not have been easy, to knowingly allow **ten Million people** , not to simply… oh, Kami… not just die… but suffer tremendously and then die… Just to have me, by your side. Just to have me in this realm with you.

 

Ten. **Million**. People.

 

Not even I am that callous, or egotistical to think of myself in such a regard, to be more important than THAT many lives． It is sickening, it is unbearable. It MUST be reversed… There MUST be another way to fix things so that we can be together, without that kind of weight attached to my conscience.

Oh, it is all so interesting and quite ridiculous to learn, that most people are often shocked to learn that assassins (not all but definitely plenty,) do have a conscience that they feel compelled to abide by. Albeit some lighter ruling or heavier ruled by it than others, but yes, we are hardwired as most of you are. We only see things and are tasked, differently than “regular people” are. This atrocity committed by you Hisoka, it affects my livelihood in the oddest manner. In my head, (because I certainly cannot vouch for the inner workings of anyone else…well, other than my husband… SOMETIMES) there is an object that is similar to an old Mercury filled thermometer. Like its doppelgänger, it too has numbers and a horizontal red line. The mercury levels rise and passes along side of the red line, as it travels inside of the glass tube. My object is similar by most of its components, except the mercury inside of my “built-in-meter”, only moves in one direction. UP. Every time I finish a job, the mercury line moves. It grows taller inside of the glass tube. I do not know what would have happened to me had I filled the line to the extent of the glass with my own two hands, or if it truly MATTERS to any power higher than myself, whether I exceed the limits of the tubing, or even if a quota is to be kept, before I leave this realm myself? Who knows…? The point is, now that I am a half mortal also, I can clearly see that once upon a fluid time, my meter was not over spilling inside of my mind. There WAS indeed a time when this “Kill-meter” felt more aligned with how many kills I actually have under my belt. In this timeline however, the burden is great. At this point it is exceedingly difficult to KNOW that… every kill, executed by my own hand, has marked a stain on my soul. Recalling my own hand, doing my work…  it now sickens me. Watching myself commit, to such gross acts of disturbing murder. The more my brain healed from aneurysm and death, the more I began to understand the glitching inside of the time line. Like crashing symbols against the inner recesses of my mind, there is no peace for me. I am able to switch views, I see clearly how my hand was once steady, not trembling at all as I completed an assignment. Now, as I watch my actions remotely through my memories, my hands tremble. To my half mortal eyes any kill in this lifetime real, imagined, or recalled is already crossing the line. “Overkill,” because somehow, my kill-meters mercury BURST far over the red line BEFORE I was BORN. It is like, my entire mission in this life was never assigned. It is as if, instead of an elite assassin, I am simply a supreme killer. What is the difference you may ask? The answer is quite simple.

**_Assigned responsible DUTY._ **

**_Vs._ **

**_Arrogant sloppy DESIRE._ **

Elite Assassin are the “trash men” of the gods. To most assassin, from standard up to elite, my sudden staggering and OBSCENE kill number is past immoral. It travels deep into “depraved territory”. Under these circumstances, even referring to myself as an Assassin feels, disgusting and is senselessly depreciative, to the title itself where it was once a badge of honor. This dreadful dense doom, emitting from my soul, will not fail to grab the attention of some mighty power or deity I am afraid, because of me, an unignorable imbalance has made an impact on TIME itself... I carry a strong sense of GUILT for crimes I did not even commit. Guilt for every assigned assassination I have executed, because technically I have executed (even unknowingly) far more than I was ever allowed or assigned to. It makes my work of being an assassin, a shameful, dishonorable act against creation. That in itself, is heartbreaking.

Hisoka, if you are reading this, it means that I most likely have gotten extremely close to my goal. The point of no return, so you may as well not attempt to find me. Did you REALLY think you could keep it from me Hisoka? Despite our blood bonding, the mental and emotional attachments that were forged between us? Did you honestly think of me, to be so cold a killer that I would simply be okay to learn of the blind sacrifices, you insured, simply to have me here?

**_Did you ONCE, STOP and think about WHAT this would COST ME exactly?_ **

Or were you that consumed by your own desires? You HAD to know…that I would eventually find out… How did you **think** this would end?

 

**-END OF JOURNAL ENTRY 5-**

**~~~♣ LAST TIME ♠~~~**

**Regarding: Milluki.**

_…There was NO ONE in the back of that car at all. He looked up at the butler, hoping to get an explanation… NOT willing to ASK… He did not wish to hear the sound, that exposed his deepest opinions of himself… a forlorn loser, whining a desperate complaint about WHERE his “PAID” twin distractions were; and WHY were they not back there, waiting for him?_

~~~ **♥ THEN** **♦~~~**

_~Wheeew! Maybe there was just a mistake… Seems like they straightened it all out… I’ll bet those twins are in the back of that limo, waiting for me. ~_

**~~~♣ NOW ♠~~~**

*****SEE A/N *****

The driver of his limousine crouched down slowly. Were they checking the tires or something? Milluki wondered, maybe this car was not **only** the wrong one, but perhaps it was broken as well. With his silent driver no longer blocking his view, he saw out of his side-view window, that the driver side door belonging to the other limousine, was still open, but he saw no driver. His impatience began to peak once more, when finally, he saw movement on-top of the other car. A large round roof was opening, and a great deal of steam was practically rolling off of the top, like one of those old school fog machines! A second circular styled window was opening also, on the extremely large limousine ahead. Even MORE foggy steam began pouring out from the top of the vehicle. Very curious, there was MUCH more fog coming from the second one… It almost made him think the vehicle was on fire! Just as he was about to open his door, wide eyed and ready to investigate the strange nature of this scene, that seemed to grow stranger as it developed, a… person? Yes! A person just, popped right up out of the steam. The thick vapor seemed to envelop the figure, before he could accurately validate, what he thought his eyes had showed him. He strained to see through the dense mist once more, when his driver stood up with their back facing him still. Milluki sighed and wanted the idiot chauffeur to get the hell out of the way! He reached over to his door handle, he had more than enough of this ridiculous shit! He was about to pull the exit latch, when his driver dropped down, very quickly once more. This time the figure that he was almost certain that he had saw, pop up out of the rolling white smoke, on top of the other limousine ,was MUCH CLOSER and was… very clearly a naked woman, (except for the twelve-inch stiletto high heels, that unfortunately… now reminded him of his brothers…Eww), she was now slowly strolling toward the vehicle he was in. Milluki gasped! He thought to himself how unbelievably beautiful she was!

**_~…WHY is she coming over here!!? She can’t actually SEE me in here… CAN she?? ~_ **

He felt excited and panicked all at once, she seemed to be staring right into his eyes! Just as he gulped, and she was getting so close to the hood of the limousine he was in, his chauffeur popped up extremely fast once more! Were they doing the splits or something? He wondered. There was a smooth oddness to the way they kept dropping and rising!

“MOVE IT DAMN YOU!”

He shocked himself by saying out loud… too loud! Embarrassed he clamped his hand over his own mouth. The next few moments, would be so shocking and incredible… that he would never forget them. They would serve as a reference point to his personal “most intriguing moments ever” top memories to keep. Suddenly, there were slender and nimble fingers, that suddenly clasped around the bulky uniformed coat of Milluki’s chauffeur. His jaw dropped as he watched those fingers move seductively around the bulky coat. He thought about it and realized he could not exactly say WHAT his chauffeur even LOOKED like! They were awfully small in stature for a male… but he was taller and bigger than most people around him… hmm? He never heard a sound or saw a face. Now the naked woman who came out of a vat of steam from the other limousine was kissing?... HIS driver! He suddenly felt almost jealous! The naked woman he was CERTAIN had been looking right at him! Then again that was non-sense, the piece in the center was up, it was mirrored so no one could see through it, and he was peeking out from the side of his barely opened window. It sure FELT to Milluki that they were having some sort of eyeball sexual connection. He thought,

**_~I will be able to tell better, if I roll this center piece down! ~_ **

He wanted to try because even as the woman groped his driver and was kissing him/her clearly… the woman STILL appeared to be looking directly at him! Gathering ALL of his courage, he rolled the mirrored center piece down. As he shifted his angled side window view to directly down the center of the windshield of the Limousine the naked woman’s eyes shifted WITH HIS!!!

“Ya—Ta!!!”

He accidentally yelled out loud! ECSTATIC and yet, embarrassed, he once again, quickly covered his mouth. Soon, he lowered his hands. He had an incredibly happy smile on his face. The naked woman who continued to stare him down, curled her finger in a motion that signaled for him to… “Come here”. He smiled and beamed even brighter, his tightly rounded cheeks, burning hot with embarrassment, he pointed to his own shiny "burstable" face and mouthed… “Me?” … She simply nodded affirmatively. Now, Milluki was confused. Why was she kissing him? Her?... er… the other person if she wanted Milluki?

**_~ Oh hell! I hope she doesn’t think I am going to be making out with my own driver! WAIT! MY DRIVER is on DUTY! I can DEMAND that they quits KISSING my mystery woman!! Yea! ~_ **

With his new found resolve intact Milluki exited the car, ready to fire that driver and get in where he fit in! He sounded off as he reached for the shoulder of the driver and said sternly,

“Hey pal, YOU ARE on DUT—"

He did not get to finish the sentence as he spun the driver around and discovered, that SHE had a face IDENTICAL to the one, that had been making “come fuck me” eyes at him, ever since she popped up naked out of that other car! Instead he said,

“Ooh!! Oh GODS…. ITS YOU!!! AND YOU!!!!”

The “driver” removed her hat, long luxurious black hair fell from beneath the frumpy cap. The other already naked and very wet woman began to remove the other woman’s clothes. Milluki was totally shocked. The “driver” asked him if he was pleased with what he saw. He could only nod a slow and shocked “yes”. He saw bubbles that were drying and fizzling out on the first naked woman’s body, she seemed to shiver slightly. He took the opportunity to behave like a gentleman and asked if she wanted to wrap up in his HUGE Hawaiian printed shirt. The woman was surprised by this kind gesture… Never did she expect, the kindness received, to EVER involve clothing shares, no matter HOW much she shivered. This excited her. She declined and said instead she only wanted to return to the Jacuzzi with a naked Milluki and her naked sister.

~DAMN… I think I may enjoy the HELL out of this after all!!! ~

He thought. The trio reached the other limousine and Milluki saw that the first vat that had opened was a twenty-gallon deep vat of Shrimp Fettuccine with Alfredo sauce. Melted cheese galore!! He gasped and said,

“GOD DAMNED!!! CLASSY AS FUCK!!! THANK YOU OJIISAMA!!!!”

 

~ **♦TWO x IS x COMPANY x**

**THREE x IS x FAMILY♥ ~**

 

Once inside of the roof top Jacuzzi of the super-wide-stretched deluxe limousine, Milluki asked who was going to drive them to the boat? He was curious about how oddly all of this seemed planned.

The original driver who was Ming, sat on Milluki’s left side. She looked at her lover, who was also her sister Ling. Ling looked a bit worried, but soon after, without any verbal communication, she suddenly nodded in agreement. Milluki was confused by this odd telepathic communication ability, being displayed right in front of him. He was about to interrupt, when Ming with Ling’s obvious approval, began to explain the situation at hand. She said,

“Milluki Sama, my… sister and I had to call and hire a driver of our own at the last minute. You see we were… well we…”

Ling interrupted saying,

“We QUIT, this job. We quit and we have a proposition for you. We took a great risk entering and exiting an agreement such as this, the way we did… We just HAD to try. When we heard your story… about your father and ex-wife, son/brother we…”

Milluki turned BRIGHT red again. So embarrassed, so humiliated. He interrupted,

“NO. No they didn’t actually TELL YOU about THAT did they!!????? PLEASE SAY THEY DID NOT TELL you about THAT”.

“Master… please… Do not be angry!! Look at us please!!”

They both left Milluki’s side and stood in the warm bubbles in front of Milluki. Each taking a hand of Milluki’s and placing it on their chests. Ming began to explain about how, when ordering these types of exclusive escorts, for the deluxe package, questionnaires are MANDATORY in order to weed out psychotic individuals. The objective was not nosiness, but to steer clear of those, who may be too unstable, in order to limit real HARM from coming to the escorts. They explained how their handler, was against accepting the Zoldyck money because first, the family **was** thee WORLD RENOWNED assassins. Secondly, that the REASON for the needed vacation, was different then the FIRST occasion which ended up, being canceled. They explained how the first time, (years before Ming and Ling worked for the service,) the Zoldyck’s only were declined based on the fact, that the bachelor in question belonged to the Assassin family. This time, several years later the job was almost accepted. The reason the agreement was almost reached was because, Zeno Zoldyck Sama, had drawn up an insurance clause, for an EXTRA 2.5 billion jenny, should ANY harm come to either twin by Master Milluki Zoldyck’s hand.

“He was basically ASSURING that you were as gentle as a lamb. That you were never the type to hurt a woman for any reason. The deal was ALMOST sealed, when our handler (who just so happens to also be, widely unknowingly to most, our older brother) asked for the NEW reason for the service. When he heard of the divorce, from the woman the original bachelor party surrounded, our brother became worried that there might be too much pain involved. He pressed Zeno Zoldyck Sama for more details about the divorce. In the end, too much pinned up aggression, due to the bitterness of a marriage enduring over five years, coming through such an atrocious betrayal, and then ending so abrupt and so tragically. This was the reason for the final ruling against doing business with your family”.

“Great. So, what? Before you both set off to see your “stable” client you had to come see the giant wounded man for yourselves or what? Why are you HERE if you quit? Why are you HERE and NAKED WITH me if you QUIT?”

Milluki tried to pull his hands away from the twins. They resisted the pull and pleaded for him to listen to the fore mentioned proposition. They explained how they were so moved by the underlying kindness that it seemed he had. How they had only recently became employees for their brother’s escort service, but always watched him work with the cruise lines since they were little girls. They explained about how he rescued them from prison and put them to work for his old escort business. They were scorned and ridiculed, crucified in the public eye, for being in love with one another. For having a serious sexual relationship as blood siblings in their country. They were both attempting to date a guy who turned out to be a Lawyers son. They always knew they had to be careful about the closeness of their relationship. It seemed things was going to work out with that last boyfriend. He seemed excited to have twins together.

“While it was all pretend inside of his mind, he was FINE with it. Sex with twins seemed to be a common sexual dream encounter. We found out rather quickly… that what is ACCEPTABLE in fantasy, is often DETESTABLE in reality. He came over to visit us within the first week of our union, he said he wanted to surprise us. He walked into our home and found us making love. He dropped the twin bouquets of flowers he brought. We did not notice him standing there at first, so we honestly do not know how long he stood there watching us. When we did notice him, he was looking at us with an enraged jealous look… almost like he wanted to hurt us. I asked what was wrong… I asked if he wanted to join us. He was always welcome to join us. He just spit at us, he started screaming about how disgusting we were! How he was going to have us locked up and away for incest. He claimed that he thought that we were only touching one another the way we were, because he was there. Like it only happened when we were with HIM, and when we were both aroused and wanting a man. That we shared everything, so we were willing to share a man as well. Which IS mostly TRUE. The whole truth is that my sister and I are deeply in love. We are soulmates. We do, indeed crave a man’s touch, as much as we crave the touch of each other. We do not want to be separated for any reason. We even want children together. We want our children to be brothers and sisters, not cousins. We know the kind of family we want… We think you… with all you have been through, how you handled yourself according to your grandfather would be the perfect mate for us and perfect father for our children!”

“What kind of sick joke is this!?? Did Killua put you up to this? He DID read my journal as a teenager… I told him it was JUST a story I made up! Geeze! He did say I would never live it down…but this is extreme even for him”.

The twins went on desperately, trying to convince Milluki. They showed him the paperwork they circumvented, forged, and replaced. They showed him pictures and a detailed worksheet, with a changed profile. They showed him the other handlers acceptance letter, which they switched out of the MAIN welcome package from the cruise liner. They showed him, the tickets they **bought,** to go on the cruise. Not as escorts, but as paying guest. The kind of guest searching for a big beautiful man, except they had already skillfully scoped out and quickly homed in on exactly the one they wanted, which was one that had a hardened “bad boy” exterior for show, but honestly was a deep well of true tenderness and patience, just beneath the surface. This big surveillance boss/member hailing from an elite assassin family, fit the bill perfectly. They showed him the profile of the “fake twins” he would have been set up with instead. Milluki cringed at the picture of the alternate set up. He suddenly felt, that not only had he seriously, “Lucked Up” but he also, began to feel that these two, went through a lot of trouble, to simply be lying. Were they actually telling the truth about all of this? Suddenly it dawned on him and he had to clarify,

“Wait… So, we… the three of us are PAYING to sit here, in this Jacuzzi… together? The three of us naked as Jay-birds…here together? You two are NOT being PAID to be here with me at all? You… two… the BOTH of you really want me?”

Ming and Ling both giggled and began to kiss and touch Milluki… they whispered “Yes” in stereo, one sister per ear. He was suddenly incredibly grateful that those “straw-heads” in the picture were not the women he was going to meet up with. They were simply not his type at all! He also thought about the other women he saw in the rest of the brochure, how Ming and Ling seemed to stand out from the rest. Also, how Ming and Ling were NOT in any of the other shots of the cruise advertisement. How he did see the “cringe-worthy” fake twins in the brochure. Just about then a small car pulled up. A tall thin older male hopped out of the passenger seat. He went to the driver’s side door of their limousine. He was dressed like a chauffeur and behaved like one. He simply went inside of the driver’s cab part of the extreme vehicle and just waited quietly and professionally. The smaller car then took off. Milluki knew then without a doubt that HIS girls were indeed telling the truth.

“Well then… it seems the “proof is in the pudding”, as the old saying goes. I do not know why… but I sure love pudding. So, we have an entire month to sort this out. I am guessing you two want me to experience life with you as a relationship trio, to see if I can handle walking in while you are having sex together, without me, because the reality is, that you will. You need to be sure that I am okay with an equal opportunity sex feast, **only** (hopefully) between the three of us; without anyone becoming jealous… Is that right?”

“Yes, we definitely hope also that you will, if you decide you are okay with this, to be with us exclusively as well. It would feel as if you cheated on us, for you to share your body with any other woman, other than us… as we would never sleep with another man. Just you, you alone. Also, we both need to walk in separately at random unannounced times to see you having sex with the other twin, alone… to make sure we are both okay with seeing and feeling that as well. A month of living together on a cruise liner of that size should be perfect for such a thing. Even WE need at least a short walk away from one another sometimes… although it is never longer than one hour that we’ve ever been apart”

Ming answered, and then Ling chimed in,

“Forty-five minutes… for me, it was forty-five minutes I was apart, away from my sister. It felt like a slow cold hand reaching up from a grave to claim my very life. I could not even breathe”.

“Ling…”

Ming turned towards her twin and kissed her deeply. Milluki lowered his head, he smiled and blushed, as the women moaned and licked one another. He felt excitement sing a familiar tune through his veins, he was all too surprised when the two women reached for him, again at the same time… Pleading for him to be theirs, for him to become part of them. To taste and sample their love, and if he enjoyed it… to contemplate making them a permanent part of his heart.

**~~~♣ BEFORE ♠~~~**

 

_**Illumi:** _

_**“Oh, time to call dear old mom huh? How CONVENIENT. Did I ever tell you how absolutely DISGUSTED it makes me, to watch you, take for GRANTED the woman who gave birth to you Hisoka? HOW can you call upon her for HELP, EVERY time you are in trouble…? Do you even KNOW how lucky… you are to have her at your beck-n-call?"** _

**~~~♦ AND ♥~~~**

_**"…MOTHER. I will speak directly to YOU!! As an infant, YOU dragged hot electric wires across the sole of my foot…"** _

**~~~♣ THEN ♠~~~**

_**“…There is NO ‘peace of mind’ without him. There is not a thing HE would not do for ME. There is no thing I would not do for HIM.** _

_**So… LIVE FOR ME MY LOVE. LIVE…** _

**~~~♦ NOW ♥~~~**

 

While Illumi went off on a tangent, flickering back and forth between himself, and an entity belonging to the Marid Djinn lamp itself, whose power threatened to consume him, Hisoka continued trying to connect his initial spirit call, to his mother. Although he could not speak, while his throat was being squeezed, and electrical power currents attacked his chest, he attempted to telepathically send the signal to her to hopefully open a channel for them. Fortunately for him, Kezia did sense Hisoka’s danger and was able to reach out on her end. The call was connected just in time for Kezia to see the odd flickering of Illumi and the unfortunate state her son was currently in. Knowing it was best not to speak out loud, seeing the delicately dangerous situation Hisoka was in, she thought to herself instead,

_~Did NOT see that coming… looks like the lamp has chained Illumi to it. It appears to be attempting to bind itself to Illumi’s soul! This is an attempt at a hostile take-over!! DAMN. There is only one source I know of, that can break these kinds of bonds… Damn it Hiso-Kun… this is going to cost us dearly. I need to scry and see how much time I have left before they touch down here… Hang on son. ~_

She then sent out a telepathic feeling to Hisoka letting him know that she intercepted his distress call, that she saw the situation, and was preparing help. Hisoka practically slumped into unconsciousness only for a brief moment. Again, fortunately for him, this time it was Illumi himself that recalled apparently what Hisoka told him about how the lamp works. Illumi suddenly changed his focus of desire to his own mother. Hisoka heard some of the things the lamps entity growled out loud about. Things he never heard Illumi admit out loud before, things that, under normal circumstances he would have been far too young to remember. Rubbing at his throat Hisoka whispered to himself, and hopefully into the heart of his mate,

“Thank you love, hang in there please…”

Hisoka managed to slightly pop open, the inner seal-covering inside of the lamp, while Illumi turned his focused intent upon his own Mother. He did this so that Kezia would have access to the inside of the lamp, once the dragon landed where she was, without having to summon, the disturbingly powerful “GenIllumi” inside. He had no idea HOW his mother could help, all he knew, was that she had connections. Connections whose source, was never fully divulged to him. She was the one after all, who supplied the tool he used, to suspend the life of King Barqan Abu in the first place.

**~ ♠UNFORGIVEN♣ ~**

Kezia used her seers’ tools to scry for their current location, to get an estimated time of their arrival. Hisoka prepared to receive and help his mother, in any way that he could. Neither noticed that after Hisoka slightly cracked open the inner seal-covering of the lamp, that parts of Illumi’s body, transformed into a thin smoke like substance. It crept out of the barely visible slit, that led to the outer spout of the lamp. This was normally achieved by a rubbing the outside of the lamp with a hand, paw, claw, or talon. Any living soul, with an intention other than a Marid djinn. As soon as the entity of the lamp hit open air, it blasted so fast across the skies. In a blink, it was back on Kukuroo mountain. It traveled far, so fast, and directly into the infirmary. No one ever saw exactly why, Kikyo started screaming, kicking out violently! The Nurses and doctors tried to sedate her further, to no avail. No matter what they tried she would not go under sedation. She fainted a few times, only to wake screaming at the top of her lungs again and again. This went on for hours, when at last Netero and Zeno who just so happened to be checking up on Tsubone and Amane, took the advice of Tsubone and went in to see why Kikyo was screaming uncontrollably like she was.

“What the hell is going on over here staff? Why has Lady Kikyo not been given any medication to calm her? Will we need to fly her out to a mental health hospital specialist or something?”

Zeno asked the head nurse in charge. Netero was attempting to possibly use nen to silence her without causing further damage. The nurse explained how the doctors had successfully sedated her, when she suddenly seemed to snap out of it. How the only thing that seemed to silence her, was when she fainted, which happened often. Just as Netero was about to push a nen spike, into the part of her head, that would hopefully render her unconscious, he noticed blood suddenly dripping on the ground. He looked around for the source. He noticed smears on the walls that appeared to be foot prints. Kikyo’s socks were black but if one were to look closely, they would see that they did appear to be damp. Netero tapped Zeno, who was still barking inquiries at the nurse, on his shoulder to grab his attention. He looked over his shoulder at his mate, and then in the direction his mate pointed out to him which so happen to be the feet, belonging to Kikyo who was currently and once more in a state of unconsciousness having just fainted again moments ago. With deep furrows of concern in his face, he saw the drops of blood coming from what appeared to be Kikyo’s socks. Zeno frowned and then instructed the nursing staff to carefully remove her socks. All eyes went wide in horror as they all witnessed electrical sparks digging deep and tracing over and over into the souls of her feet, One sole read in small bloody burn marks:

**UNFORGIVEN.**

**M ~~other  
~~**

**ONSTER.**

The other foot spelled out clearly in the same bloody burn digs:

 

**ILLUMI.**

**REMEMBER.**

 

They witnessed what appeared to be hard slaps to either side of her face to wake her. Netero finally spoke up,

“It appears that someone…something… will not allow her to rest. There is a terrible slightly familiar feeling to this energy. Do you feel it as well my love?”

Zeno nodded in agreement and said,

“Indeed. He lives, but as WHAT? What can we even DO about this? I cannot be certain, but it feels like a… mutation… it feels like…”

He was suddenly interrupted by an unknown voice of a woman that suddenly appeared in the hospital room. She said,

“…Like King Barqan Abu, but NOT. Perhaps they have a kinship with the King. What is going on here exactly?”

All heads whipped around to see a very tall woman in white just standing in the locked personal hospital ward hosted room as if she were always there. Zeno gripped the back of Netero’s shirt, trembling at the very ancient, and terrifying force, that began emitting from this large, incredibly powerful woman. A few nurses fainted, as the sparks kept tracing into Kikyo’s feet. Netero, having prepared for this moment mentally, was the only one fit to answer.

“Clotho-Sama I presume? The young one mentioned to me, before terrorizing the Zoldyck’s here of your possible daunting and gutsy arrival. They do not seem all too pleased with you either”.

“Little one? Gutsy arrival? **They** do not seem pleased? What nonsense are you sputtering about **human**? Yes, by the way, I am Clotho. Since you seem to be familiar, I suggest you begin answering my questions immediately”.

Suddenly Kikyo began to scream once more. This time however, the sparks left her flesh, instead her voice began to fade in and out as if she were gurgling water in her lungs. Air strongly scented with sea salt suddenly filled the room, Clotho watched in intrigue as Kikyo began to vomit water all over. Her face appeared to be pushed in, her arms and legs, flailing about as if she herself were being held under water.

Netero, noticed the tall deity flinch as the salt water being expelled splashed her way. He took courage in that and continued his extended version of Hisoka’s planned story. He used what was happening to prove further that Illumi was dead and she was about to become hunted herself. He spoke out,

“I would not be so quick to call this non-sense if I were you… the “little one” we are referring to happens to be none other than the SPAWN Nanika, spawn of the very King you obviously have had dealings with recently. It left here tasking its birthing Mother with the painful plague of relaying a message to YOU. PERSONALLY, I am GLAD you finally have arrived, maybe now that this message is about to be relayed, all of this terrorized screaming can come to a stop. Yes, Nanika called your arrival here gutsy indeed. When it said that it could no longer wait to answer its Father. He had been calling for it to bring him the body of its half-brother. It had quite the tale of power and purpose for us to hear. It had apparently been forewarned, of the possibility of your dodging payment for the body of its half-brother and was suggesting strongly, that you would disappear without fulfilling your end of the agreement. Yes, THEY, meaning the King and the spawn left in his stead to carry out his part of the mission. The King that made a deal with YOU. A deal you both agreed upon. Well, since you failed to show up before King Barqan Abu after the death of our Illumi, Nanika waited for you to show up here, with his corpse! When you failed to show up here after a few days, its father summoned it home, instructing it to bring the corpse with it to him. It claimed to be displaying the rage of its creator, when it etched this message that will not stop repeating just for YOU into the bottom of its birthing mother’s feet. DO you see this? WHY have you chosen to torment us? What have we done to deserve this!??”

Clotho’s eyes widened as this scene revealed itself to her as almost a warning, of the hunting down of her own life. She always knew that King was unstable, but this was ridiculous! She was thinking about the agreement. Scouring her mind for any mentioned planned period, given, or discussed, to exchange payment. Other than the unspecified “after Illumi was killed” became the only time-frame discussion she could recall, she felt slightly panicked as her eyes again slowly, swept across Kikyo’s wet, salt water, burned, bloody feet.

**UNFORGIVEN.**

**M ~~other~~**

**ONSTER.**

**ILLUMI.**

**REMEMBER.**

_~ How interesting that those words originally put there for Kikyo, has an entirely different and very convincing meaning for Clotho. ~_

Zeno thought to himself, as he watched on, hoping the deity would buy this makeshift very CLEVER argument. Clotho realized she had spent to much time there already. She suddenly feared that the King and or his spawn left this odd power source here as a trap! It did say UNFORGIVEN. She suddenly felt the need to leave and FAST. She said to Netero after he stood staring and waiting for an answer,

“Errr... I d-do not NEED to answer to any HUMAN. I am a goddess… I may have wronged you… and I assure you as long as you do not inform the King or his spawn of my being here, I will work continually on fixing this error. Simply remain silent of my being here and I will pull powerful strings to restore your lives as they once were.”

With all the cocky supreme arrogance that she popped in with, she popped out just as quickly. She obviously had no intention of ever returning their lives nor to the estate ever again. Netero smiled broadly as he turned in time to see, Zeno shadow-shout out “YEEEEES!” with a "hell yes" type of forearm flexed fist pump action. They turned and kissed one another deeply. Zeno said,

“You were great my hero… How did you manage to utilize this situation so cleverly, you were efficient so quickly and also how did you manage stay calm facing such a foreboding power? I have never felt ANYTHING like that, before”

“I had my family to protect. It has always been my source of great strength, in the face of any adversity ZZ... It has become a habit. On the dark continent there are MANY powers, unrealistically strong out there. My source of strength has always been the same… It all begins and ends with you”.

“…Isaac…”

He pulled Zeno close

“You save me, unknowingly, again and again ZZ…”

Holding his body close, he kissed him once more. They noticed soon after, that Kikyo had stopped screaming. Was she dead? They both approached her, checking for a pulse. They sighed in relief when they found one. They would wonder later on just, HOW Illumi managed to do what they KNEW… but could not prove, he had done. For now, they just focused on unlocking the door; to go find help, for the luckiest… unlucky woman they had ever known.

**~~♦ MEANWHILE ♣~~**

The dragon landed at last, in short walking distance to Kezia’s lair. She was prepared with an adjusted tool. It looked similar to the one she acquired for Illumi, in order to suspend the life of King Barqan Abu. This tool was different, it was modified to disturb and trap electrical energy. This essentially was the equivalent of “removing the bullets from the gun”. That proverbial “gun” belonging to the entity, currently wrapping itself around Illumi’s soul. As Kezia approached the dragon, she whispered into its ear. The dragon submissively laid down, awaiting more commands. She needed for the dragon to wait in a relaxed state, because she saw the suspicious, dark liquid smoke emerging as a dry stream, from what appeared to be a duffel bag. She was impressed by the trail, that seemed to endlessly streak in one direction across the sky. Unlike anything she had witnessed in her time, the smoke appeared to thicken, instead of thin out, with more distance gained between its head, (or tail-end,) and its source. It seemed to hover in one direction in the air, without any dissolution, or any sign of weakening. A person could easily take a balancing pole and stride across it, as if it were a professional line pulled taut, for a miraculous tightrope walk, way up high through the air, to… who knows where.

Catching a glimpse of the old lamp, sitting inside of the bag, on the back of the dragon, she pointed the weaponized staff in that direction. She then pushed and held a button, near the sure grip handle support. Suddenly a deep-pitched whirring sound came from inside, bouncing off of the thick walls, of the hollow bamboo. It vibrated her hands and body as the sound traveled up the sturdy rod. At the very end of it, there was a bulbous shaped item, which appeared to be made of a dense, clay-like substance. The bulb grew soft and moved with the guided direction of the sound emanating from deep inside of the instrument, firm within her grip. The “smart-sound” sought out its seemingly natural rival. In all actuality, they were the opposite of rivals. The sound was simply a natural magnet, to water born electrical currents. These just so happened to be the exact components, of essence belonging to the nen, of Marid Djinn.

**~T.B.C. ~**

* * *

**“FOR RICHER… x FOR POORER… x IN SICKNESS… x AND x ...IN GENOCIDE?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case...  
> **A/N 1.**  
> **To avoid confusion, the first segment of this chapter jumps one year into the future. The second and segments following, are considered “present time”, they pick up in time where the last "normal" timeline ended and continues forward to ultimately “meet back up” with the first segment, unless specified. (I hope I did not confuse you, while trying to NOT confuse you! (☉౪ ⊙) )**
> 
> ***A/N 2 ***  
> ***This timeline is continuing from where it left off, in the previous chapter, unlike the segment above!***
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! The next Chapter is already 3/4 edit completed!! It will be ready before Monday Morning P.T. Soooo... Please stay tuned! I am working diligently on this editing, to get this dramatic ending to my fav fandom, with love! Thank you again for sticking by me... For being so awesome!!! See you shortly!!! ...☆=(ゝω･)/  
> (人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°  
> ヾ(*′○`)ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆☆*。  
> ★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ  
> ~HaTTeR, M. ~


	33. ~ TO x FIND x ME: x SEARCH x YOUR x HEART x AND x SOUL ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me... I am late, I know. This rain storm keeps my internet flipping in and out!! I am so Sorry!! I am not asleep on you... I am right here with you!! Buckle up!! It is time. Grab some tissues, snot rags... whatever keeps ya comfy... maybe I am old... but it feels like a tear jerk to me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ FOR TOUCHING-SAMA~
> 
> Thank you so much, for enjoying this ride with me. Without your continued support... I KNOW it would not have gotten THIS far. 乾杯！To part 2!! 
> 
> ~FOR CHARLIE~ 
> 
> Because you are YOU!!! Never give that up Charlie!! your friend always... Me.
> 
> okay... quick notes here because it is just to good to keep to myself!!!
> 
> ***A/N REFERENCE***  
> ***Title credit, to Brian Adams, it is a verse in his song “(Everything I do) I Do it for you” The title this chapter is inspired by that song, and there is a subtitle marked with three asterisk also. It is a named after a few words in a verse in this song as well.***
> 
> **A/N REFERENCE**  
> {A/N **We saw said entry in the last chapter, I will highlight points from it here for you once again. P.S. “The Reason” by Hoobastank began playing in the background At this point for the character. Some lyrics will interrupt dialog, bracketed as this note is. **  
> {'...Lyrics a few lines of lyrics from ~The Reason~ will interrupt looking like this'}

**CHAPTER 33**

**~ TO x FIND x ME:**

**x SEARCH x YOUR x HEART x AND x SOUL ~**

**~~~♠ LAST TIME ♣~~~**

~ _Hisoka had no idea HOW his mother could help, all he knew, was that she had connections. She was the one after all, who supplied the tool he used, to suspend the life of King Barqan Abu in the first place… Catching a glimpse of the old lamp, sitting inside of the bag, on the back of the dragon, she pointed the weaponized staff in that direction... The sound was simply a natural magnet, to water born electrical currents. These just so happened to be the exact components, of essence belonging to the nen, of Marid Djinn...  
_

 

**~~~♥ NOW ♦~~~**

 

Similar to fresh-water eel, Marid were originally water born. They were endowed with electrified powers. Unlike their weaker distant cousins, they reigned supreme, over every kind of water, fresh and salt alike. The clay bulb was ruled and moved by the low-pitched vibrations. If the sound traveled forward, making a sharp left turn, then the bulb stretched out becoming more pliable, moving as fast or as slow as the sound traveled. If the sound hovered in one spot

for too long, the clay would harden, where the sound grew stagnant. The sound acted as the perfect conductor between the earthen clay, and the electrostatic force, of a Marid Djinn’s nen. The harmony usually created beautiful effects; however, this amazing tool was currently being used, as a weapon. The sound began to guide the clay-like earth, over the electrical water source. The black liquid smoke retreated very quickly back into the lamp. It was familiar with the sound. Kezia quickly followed only needing to move a few feet at a time. As long as she held the button, the smart-sound and clay-dirt would stay closely, trailing the tail of the entity. As Kezia closed in on the duffel, she began tossing surrounding clothes and other obstructive items aside and away from the lamp. She touched the lid and was sucked inside. She watched as the clay began hovering around Illumi. The entity attempted to seep itself into the interior gold lining of the lamp. It could have possibly escaped that way. It was unwilling to let Illumi go, which turned out to be its down fall. As it tried to drag Illumi with it, Hisoka was ready. He began to quickly dip and fling his cards. First a dip into the earthy bulb then, flinging them with deadly accuracy, one after another, at the smoke solid chain that locked itself onto Illumi’s leg. The chain that appeared to be solid, that entire time suddenly became like, weakened liquid smoke. Flimsy and shrieking in pain, away from the offending cards being chucked mercilessly at it. The entity finally realized that it was no longer beneficial, to concern itself with consuming Illumi. So, it let go and attempted to make its escape into the golden lining of the lamp alone. Hisoka rolled beneath muddy drizzle, just as it began showering the lamps insides heavily. to collect his limp swan in his arms. He wiped the mud spray away from his swan’s lovely face, he pressed his lips to his dark swans hoping his eyes would open on their own. He whispered into his ear,

“Illumi… don’t leave me babe… We have come too far for you to quit on me now… Illu… were safe… Please be okay. … Illu? Please open your eyes for me. Let me fall into your abyss again.”

Very weaken from battling the forceful entity’s powers, and still sharing power with a very drained Hisoka as well, he could barely open his eyes. Yet he managed to get out a few words,

“Must it always end up this way? I saw it all Hisoka, I saw how many times you and your mother were actually there for me. I saw how many times you actually HAD to save me. When there WAS no one else. Can you not see that my very existence is cursed? You really should STOP… Let me go. I have caused enough pain.”

Hisoka’s eyes shocked open with fear, fear for how much Illumi ACTUALLY DID see… How much he now KNEW. Still he shook his head, no. He still proceeded to say regardless of the fact that Illumi obviously knew far MORE, than he had hoped he would ever learn,

“I am sorry, but I will NOT do that Illumi. I can NOT do that. You are just tired. You have been through so much today…You’ll see mother and I are going to fix you right up! She loves helping… It is not like she has anything better to do… Right mother?! Tell Illumi that it is okay, mother. Please tell him”.

Illumi had tears in his eyes, when he said

“I do not want to live like this. All of this time, I was so foolish. Allowing myself to believe that I was the “death bringer”, that It was I who chased and captured death, delivering it accordingly. It ironically turns out, that it has been death who has been chasing and toying with me. I understand fully, that it does this, because I do not belong here. Can’t you see that? I am tired of running. So tired of the near misses. Now, to top it off, I cannot even dance to muerte’s tune anymore…Hisoka, what kind of hell did you build for me? Why did you bring me here?”

“Illumi! What does that mean?! Dancing to muerte’s tune? Please, listen!! Whatever that means… I will fix this! I swear it! PLEASE? You must understand Illu… this place, it WAS hell without you in it… and now it is better, better than any heaven, that any angel, would love to call home… You just have no idea, how bleak, how ugly, it was without you in it… It was a SIN against ALL living things on the planet, to never even get the opportunity, to exist beneath your shadow. Listen, if I have to relocate you to your realm, I will follow you there… just please let me try… I cannot be without you. I adore you. From the very first moment, that I ever laid eyes on you… you became my messiah. You became the reason I could fly. Don’t you love me? Were made for one another…Illumi. What is a me… without a you?”

Illumi’s eyes drifted shut. Kezia tapped her son on his shoulder to get his attention. Hisoka caught and squeezed her hand. He looked over his shoulder into her eyes. She squeezed his hand. He never had to say a word. She knew what was happening, what HAD to be done. She simply said,

“You boys seriously keep a weak spot inside of me that will likely be my undoing someday. Undead are not SUPPOSED to feel. Yet there has always been something about you two…as much as I hate to admit it, that keeps the stone that is supposed to be cold in my chest, lukewarm and beating somehow. Pick up your bride son, bring him inside. You need your rest. There is MUCH work to be done. I cannot perform this surgery with you at half power. You both will need to sleep for about four days minimum, before we can begin. You are both too weak for surgery right now. Let us go.”

With those words and hope in his heart, he did again, scoop Illumi’s now, unconscious body up from off of the ground. They exited the lamp. Kezia had the lamp trapped from the inside out. The tool whose clay-like earth bulb followed the sound, even as the lamp was being vacated, had begun to take form of a cage. The earthen clay thus decommissioned the electricity into a non-lethal state of existence.

**~~~♦ A x RESTLESS x FEAR ♥~~~**

Illumi slept very deeply over the next three days. Hisoka slept for twenty-four hours and became very restless afterward. His body was still in need of much rest, especially with the complicated brain surgery, still needing to be completed. Yet, his Gemini mind of unrest, would not surrender for more than twenty-four hours at a time. He just could not shake the dreadfully painful feeling that Illumi, knew far too much for him to salvage and to hide. He had seen far too much to trim, tuck, and tailor away at the nasty truth, for him to ever be the same again. He did not leave his and Illumi’s bed when he was awake. He laid there, in turmoil staring into the face of his most beautiful, most desirable dream come true. He had to admit to himself honestly, that he was truly for the first time in his life…afraid. He was afraid that he would be damned to exist in a realm, without being able to caress the face of his graceful death god. He lost track of how long he just stared. Where he had learned to pray exactly, and whom he was even praying TO, was pure mystery to him. He was suddenly made aware, by the piercing shock of sharp early morning sun, that darkness was ever even present. It was baffling to him that, when first his eyes had opened, the sun was out and now what seemed to be mere moments later, the sun was rising anew. Somehow this was a brand-new sun. An entire new day was already upon them, it seemed without ever experiencing nights fall.

Before he began to muse further over this damning situation, upon how helpful it could be, if somehow, the same type of event, he had just experienced with the sun, if it could somehow miraculously be harnessed, and used to help Illumi… to maybe pass over the dark spots in his memory, to shine so much concentrated light into his mind, that darkness could not exist inside at all… his mother knocked on the cabin door. Not wanting to wake Illumi, he nudged her mentally, grabbing her attention. Upon her telepathic acknowledgement, he sent an array of colors, a burst of light hues he had demonstrated to her mind, indicating that it was safe to enter. She came in bearing treats inside of food baskets, refilled jugs of water, some with juice and of course a slice of wisdom with a pinch of tough love.

 

**~~~♣ NO x MORE x BEATING x AROUND x THE x BUSH ♠ ~~~**

 

As Kezia entered the room, she whispered to her son,

“You both, should be rested enough for some food. Balance between rest and nutrition is best to ready yourselves for brain surgery. Have you worked up an appetite yet?”

Still not willing to remove his eyes from Illumi, he was half-way propped up with the temple of his head resting in the palm of his hand, his lower half only covered with the bedding they shared, he whispered back,

“Honestly mother, no. I have no appetite at all. I feel ill. My stomach, it is too full of despair, to consume anything other than the answers I seek to this puzzling question. I apparently, did not even sleep last night”.

He had not even noticed that she crossed the room. He was startled into a jerk, as her finger slid against his forehead, guiding a small cluster of cropped pink hair away from the view of his eyes, to rest behind his ear. Only then did he make eye-contact with her. Although her heart felt a twang of pain, she smiled. She said to her only son,

“I remember when my hair was this color. How you managed to keep yours pink, without it turning blood red like mine did, is beyond me. You do, take after me, even more-so emotionally, especially in my previous form. After all, I did carry you as a full human, as you are well aware”.

Of course, he answered her sarcastically,

“You have dreadful timing, for vacation-planning mother”.

She looked at him raising a single perfectly shaped brow curiously. He answered the question not asked, with another question

“…You know, your trip down memory lane?”

She chuckled, shaking her head at her beautifully obnoxious son. Then she sat on the edge of their bed and said,

“Yup! That is all me in there alright… Smart-ass/Asshole _extraordinaire!_ Down to the bloody end. Yet, you did manage somehow, to keep that light pink color. I wonder if it is because you are half Vetalan? Ah… I remember so well, how I used to let my own desires, my own judgment of how things “should be” devour me as well. I allowed it to consume me to points and places sometimes, that ended up tempting me with choices that inevitably folded in on itself. Almost like an intentional, **natural _trap_**. It was my undoing in the end. It all whipped around on me full circle.

What I initially wanted was never evil, or even wrong… but it was the places I was WILLING to go… the lines I was willing to and DID cross… there… that is where my greatest regrets lay. When I became… OBSESSED… there was no boundary, there was no distance I was unwilling to travel… to obtain whatever it was I was after”

Hisoka had resumed his “Illu gazing”, he was however, fully attentive to Kezia’s words. Again, his reply did not exactly sound like it was born of a kind hearted nature. He said,

“Remind me to polish your “Vamp-mother of the millennium” plaque when all of this is settled okay? I do appreciate your “handing down” that do-or-die trait. I see why father was attracted”

Again, Kezia shook her head and chuckled before she tackled the hard stubbornness once more, with a direct blow of inescapable TRUTH.

“Goodness child, you do know how to present that mirror, don’t you!? Dear son of mine, I do not request a plaque or any other type of reward. If anything, I owe you an apology. I feel the fault is my own, that you have such a crippling disorder in your heart. My own fault that you cannot see anything, other than yourself when DRIVEN. Even to the point of detriment, to the VERY thing you desire”

Hisoka’s head whipped around, his eyes practically bore holes into those of his mothers. With a sharp breath he barked at her. Feeling both shocked and betrayed,

 **“Crippling**? **Disorder**? Have you completely bumped your head? Drank some tainted mortal, lately have you? Who are you speaking of here? My motives are **far** from SELFISH. I LOVE HIM MOTHER! I THOUGHT that you understood this! Is it not WHY you have been helping me these past few hundred years? How can you sit here in front of him and SAY that?”

Kezia, had braced for this response. She knew she would receive resistance to this council, still she proceeded,

“Far from selfish you say? Then ask yourself before answering me this. Can you honestly, wholeheartedly, and with a clear conscience say, that what you are considering doing right now… that… next BIG plan to “fix this” … considering Illumi’s words **before** he lost consciousness, is it doing what is best for **you** or what is best for **him**? Because son at this point, it is clear to me that the distance YOU are willing to travel, far EXCEEDS your mates by a long shot. Somewhere inside, even if it is but a whisper…

**YOU. KNOW. THIS.**

Which is why you cannot rest. Your battle is against your SELF right now. Not the Moirai, not against ME, it is with YOU. Before you throw me out, why not have a look for yourself? See what kind of life, you and Illumi will have in just one years’ time, should you continue down this path. All you have to do is ask it specifically. Ask this ball to show you effected events, from now, up to one year from now, should NOTHING change, and all things between you and your mate remain, as they are **right** now. Ask it to show you continued time, on this path **specifically**. From THIS **exact** moment, forward. See for yourself Hisoka”

Kezia stood and walked towards the door. She sat one of her oldest, most powerful crystal balls on the table near the door. There it sat, daring to be asked, right next to the untouched food, and juices. She quietly exited the room. Hisoka seethed angrily. He had sat to a FULL upright position. He breathed sharply, his eyes red and hot. They dropped crocodile sized tears, carrying rage in liquid form, down his cheeks. His fist squeezed, white knuckle tight. He trembled violently, until he broke down at last. He did not need the stupid ball. Her damning truth filled words, took root in the fertile flooring of his heart. And those roots, were sharp and hooked. The truth had never been so painful. He hung his head, buried his face in his own hands, and he wept. Defeated. Alone…

**~or so he thought~**

Illumi woke up during the short, intense conversation. Quickly he masked his arousal from sleep, luckily his husband’s emotions were running so high, that he had a few seconds to hide his state of awareness, before it signaled to Hisoka that he was actually awake. He listened intently to Kezia, then to Hisoka, and then to Kezia again. By the time Kezia left the room, he felt torn. On the one hand he still felt sickened. Disturbed and angered, to be exact. He felt this inner turmoil and wondered why was it that the Moirai had chose HIS family’s bloodline to pluck out, in order to correct their own neglect. During the short time he spent as an all-powerful occupant of the Marid lamp, he was able to see far more of time in the fluid viewpoint than ever before. While he was not exactly in control over many actions as an occupant, he was able to experience a boost up, so to speak. An even larger glimpse at the “bigger picture”. Although it was all still very confusing, the key points that were flagged in his memory as ‘relevant’, is where he knew he needed to turn his focus toward now. This confusion was part of the second bundle of emotions he experienced, the other torn half was confusion and hope. He was not only confused about the memories of what he saw, their relevance to his problem, but he was also confused about why he felt any hope at all. As he thought silently about it, he only knew that he was indeed hoping to find an answer to satisfy both of his major needs. One of his needs being a joint need, between him and his husband Hisoka, because they needed one another. He pushed the distress, he felt coming from Hisoka’s heart aside for as long as he could, as he felt he had to focus on those marked proceedings. A solution was somewhere in those events, that he saw leading up to this pivotal moment, in their current messed up timeline.

*****~ THERE’S x NOWHERE x UNLESS x YOU’RE x THERE ~*****

 Illumi focused like never before on the tagged memories he now held, these were the images he sorted through, in search of their solution. First, he saw the careless transgressive behavior of the Moirai, (one sister in particular) and the first wave of consequence thereafter. He saw the many near-misses of this behavior over time, leading up to the catastrophes. One instance of time, however, was a direct hit, the difference he noted was that this particular time, due to ALL THREE Fates being drunk, all at once, disastrous doors were blown wide open. In the past, the ‘near-misses’ were averted due to at LEAST one of the sisters remaining sober. The designated “Fate on duty”. When disaster hit earth, Clotho, the youngest, accidentally intercepted a heads-up, a message intended for Zeus as she left him asleep in the banquet hall, still drunk from all night Mead consumption. As Clotho herself stumbled out of the great banquet hall, she recognized a voice of an acquaintance, to be exact, an acquaintance of one of her closest friends, the Siren. It was King Barqan Abu. He was storming up to the hall, in search of Zeus. He was terribly angry. He was sputtering on about the damage done to his shield, that Zeus swore it would be protected, about how he was going to pay! She listened as he fumed and complained before he actually reached Zeus in the banquet hall. He was also saying something about someone being held responsible for all of the earthly projects, that were destroyed since last night. She stopped him and got all of the information. Information she ended up, ultimately lying to the livid King about. As she went on falsely assuring him, that she would without delay, relay these atrocities to Zeus herself! She did this to get a head-start on the news that would travel to Zeus sooner or later. She gained the Kings trust, by offering to advocate on his behalf. So, he entrusted her with the task, starting with a full report of what was happening on earth exactly. She ended up listening with great fear, understanding that the described disasters were not only her fault, but that the magnitude of what was told here greatly, affected the one that the sisters were drinking with in the first place. It affected him very personally. After hearing, promising, and dismissing King Barqan Abu, Clotho snuck back into the banquet hall. She quickly and very quietly aroused both of her sisters from sleep. She knew there was not much time left. They needed to get the hell out of there **fast** , discuss this disturbing matter in detail, and come up with some kind of **life saving** plan, seriously. Outside of the banquet hall, Atropos immediately pointed her finger into her sister Clotho’s face. She could not hold back her anger, as she began to accuse her blatantly. She shouted at her, telling her that she was to blame! She further accused her of KNOWING that it was her watch, because they had discussed the fact, that she was the one who was designated to be ‘Fate on duty’ last night.

To an immortal, partying all night long, Friday after work and waking up Saturday afternoon with a hangover, was no big deal. To mortals on the blue planet below, however, one-hundred earth years would have passed, in that same amount of “weekend binge” time for the gods. For humans, to go on for one-hundred years, with NO fated course, meant that no one died from “natural causes” within the neglected frame of time. The LACK of guided demise for one-hundred years, well, it was beyond pure chaos. No economy system in the entire world was equipped to handle such a massive influx of people! It may have seemed like a miracle for many within the first three years, however, the buckle and stress upon everything, reared its head in as short as four years later.

Illumi witnessed the swell of humans, as so many went on living far longer than humans were ever intended to. He witnessed the global massive tragedies, due to the very real effects, of what ACTUAL over population looked like. He saw that how, world leaders began to deal with the issue, led to MANY projects by multiple gods being destroyed. He had no idea that the remedy for the overpopulation would inadvertently cause a prominent figure to die. The nations had to come up with some solution to the hundred-year neglect of the Moirai. So, they gathered together and decided this solution was best for the “greater good”. This is how the ‘Mandatory Offset Raffled Executions, for the Abridgment of Longer Lives’ or the M.O.R.E. – FOR - A.L.L. committee was born. He was initially, just shocked to see the formed acceptance of a monthly raffle which MANDATORY participation was enforced. One-hundred numbers were called out, by raffle number, from each country, every month. When a person’s number was called, they had to report to the M.O.R.E. - FOR - A.L.L. center via phone call, within forty-eight hours. Subsequently, within five days after the publicized raffle reading, the unfortunate were to board the ‘Death Shuttle’ of their city and state. These shuttles would then be sent out, traveling throughout the lands, collecting the sacrifices to be made by the bus loads. It became a tradition to pick the people up, in a celebration type of parade. Their last big “Hurrah!” thanking them, honoring them as heroes. They were escorted as comfortably as possible, after the caravans exited the main city limits, bringing them back to the M.O.R.E centers, where they were all put to death. The bodies quietly incinerated directly afterward.

During a particular raffle, an extremely important guard was executed on the spot, at pointblank range for treason, non-participation in the MANDATORY raffle. The importance of this one guard, was the fatal turning point for the Moirai. See, it was this guards end, of an important force field shield that was dropped. Illumi then saw, that the execution of the guard, caused the drop of one of the shields. This seemingly irrelevant incident would lead to the death of the Moirai for certain. That one guard, Illumi noticed was executed by a Zoldyck, who was commissioned by the states to enforce these punishments for treason! That one guard also, was key to the success of personal plans, plans drawn up and executed in particular increments, due to the fragile nature of the existence of another key individual. These extremely detailed pieces that had been “zoned off from tampering”, directly belonged to none other than Zeus himself. With those plans being squandered, came an unspeakable side effect of neglect.

Zeus’s absolute favorite lover of all time, his personal immortalized lover, whose name was Ganymede was dead. When Zeus fell in love with him, he was mortal. Due to the destructive jealousy of Hera, (Zeus’s consort) he had to sneak visits, protect, and hide Ganymede on earth. He also could not use normal means to make him immortal, because there were not so many immortals that stayed on earth, that his lover could be hidden from Hera effectively enough. Had he been found by her, eternal torture, and hidden isolation away from Zeus, by Hera’s own hand would have been his future. So, he kept his lover cloaked, and protected by means of two magical force field like shields, that were meant to be held up at all times around him. Generations had trained for the honorable appointed position held over time. It was known among that particular tribe/family, that the shield bearers were granted, suspended states of aging, for simply staying in one centralized location, holding up these shields, for a set, shared, and voted upon period of time. The force field created by the standing shields, magically KEPT Zeus’s catamite hidden and forever youthful, as long as the post was held, by no less than two trained specialists at all times.

The first time he saw this, while he was being used by the entity in the lamp, Illumi was not aware that the execution of the guard, held an importance of such magnitude. He recalled intently now, how the other guard froze in shock as he witnessed Ganymede, age over five-hundred years in an instant. Within a few more seconds, only a pile of golden dust remained, and it blew away with the wind.

On what seemed to be merely interesting to Illumi, turned out to actually be a particularly important side-note. Illumi noticed that in this scene, as well as in many other, alternate realities, that he could view, whether they currently existed or not, that his family was always involved. Whether part of a team, or exclusively selected, his family was the executioners or assassins of choice. It seemed after feeling-out the different scenes before him, in those moments, the Zoldyck’s were apparently appointed by something, or someone in **all** of **every** time.

It was unclear to him, by whom or what had such an authority, that they COULD appoint such a thing… deities perhaps? Either way it was a validation, for him somewhere inside, that in fact his family was elite because of something much bigger than he previously imagined. It explained a lot about his family’s unexplained legal immunity in this world and in others. It also explained to him why it was such a high honor in his heart, even though it was at many points in his youthful years, something necessary, yet undesirable, and eventually, something he felt he could not successfully part from.

The Second “bigger picture” memory marked event that caught Illumi’s attention, was the WAY the Moirai dealt with this entire massive error. Instead of coming clean, of course they had to ACT. They were all very well aware that their father, who was Zeus, when confronted with the death of Ganymede, would take the news so horribly that, the “whom” part of the explanation, would fall completely upon deaf ears. At the end of the day, they ALL knew that it would not matter at all to Zeus, who the designated “Fate on duty” was supposed to be. They could tell, just by how their father was, with his catamite.

The simple facts were, that their father, a highly sexually charged and promiscuous god, had scores of lovers. From Immortals, to half mortals, all the way down to mortals. Of all of his lovers, over all time, he never discussed any of them outside of their presence. None except for Ganymede. At the mere mention of his name Zeus averted his eyes and face toward his feet. He became as bashful as a school-boy over his first crush. He felt his face flush with heat. His cheek coloration immediately betraying his truest feelings for the young man. Luckily, he had facial hair to hide the smile, that also threaten to reveal a most joyous feeling emanating from deep inside of his heart. Anyone watching closely, upon mentioning the catamites name could see, that the god’s heart rate picked up. One could almost hear the pounding in his chest, only for a few moments, as he had learned to curb his enthusiasm, due to Hera and her relentless spiteful ways.

Among other tell-tell signs, Zeus had never before offered, not to the mortal, nor half-mortal mothers of his children, not to any mortal or half-mortal lovers, not even to any half-mortal children he fathered, no, to none, except for Ganymede had Zeus ever personally offered immortality. The situation he kept him in, was delicate and meant to be a temporary fix, because to HEAR Zeus even make mention of such an exclusive offer, let Hera know that Zeus was madly in love, with the mortal male. In her heart she knew, that should she allow it, Zeus would exalt that boy, higher than she could ever stand in his eyes.

Although no such promises were ever made to her, to be held in such a high place in his heart, she felt that if she could not have that place, NO ONE ELSE would. This was the SOLE reason that Ganymede was not by his side, or in Zeus’s lap for the rest of all time. EVERYONE was aware of this.

The Moirai knew they had bought themselves, Hera, their own mother, not to mention any others that were in the remote vicinity of his Ganymede’s death, a one-way ticket to disembowelment, skinning from the crown of their heads to the soles of their feet, a hanging upside down to be hoisted up on a steak, then marched through all towns bare and shamed, all the way to Hades gates. He would knock once and jab their steaks into the dirt in front of his brother’s realm, and then walk away.

“No. Fucking. Way… Will we go through that HELL because YOU screwed up Clotho!!”

Lachesis the middle sister practically snarled out, while foaming at the mouth to her youngest sister. So, they decided very quickly, along with their comrades the Siren, to reverse time and clean this mess up before their father stripped them of their powers out of rage. Since THEY created the time line, THEY were the only ones who COULD fix it, since the act was completed, and no paradoxal event, derailed the incident directly. If Zeus stripped them of power, they would be at his mercy until he realized he needed them alive to undo their mistake. He would then likely rewind the new torture timeline, which HE created, back to where he stripped them of their powers. He could forcibly make them relive the painful torture many times before restoring their powers. So, they had to undo what had been done. This would take so much time, considering the fact that as King Barqan informed them, MANY gods projects had been destroyed due to this INFLUX of humans, and due to the damage control events executed BY humans themselves. This meant research. LOTS of research and sorting of who had to stay and who had to go. A sifting process that was not as simple as rewinding time to the night before. There was someone who KNEW of their mistake and put a clamp on time rewind actions to prevent such an “easy fix”. It was obviously a deity. A powerful one, at that. They could not figure out whom it was, nor did they have the time. All they could do was take a shortcut, which was to slip through the rewind cracks, which was not powerful enough to make such a massive change immediately. The power being in a clamp only allowed for small streams of power over longer periods of time. Almost like a bottleneck situation. They could get through to the segment at least where Ganymede had disintegrated. They could go back to just before the guard who dropped the shield was executed. If they pressed change much further than that more damage could be caused. They HAD to go back further however, to prevent the influx of people, because who knows who put the clamp on major event time travel, and who knew what changed to piss them off to prevent the easy fix. So, they were forced to use a different means of time travel altogether.

Illumi watched the memories like a movie. He noticed the scrambling they were doing, he saw them eventually come up with a far less accurate means of time travel, a means that landed them and everyone much further back in time than they needed to go. He then witnessed them concoct the plan of balancing, the best number projection they could, to prevent the influx, by picking and choosing interactions, that would kill masses of people in the past. They only had to be careful not to kill anyone who was attached to any god’s major plans at those times. Those plans were much less, and far simpler than any futuristic plans. Lachesis being the natural allotter was great with numbers. She quickly counted up exactly the amount of living people were unintentionally responsible for the unnatural influx that caused all of the troubles. She came with a staggering one-billion people. So, Clotho who naturally was the spinner began to highlight groups, places, and times carefully avoiding key persons (key to any god plans) in that time, to be wiped out. She started with Natural disasters. Getting sent back that far, they had far more mobility. They had landed near the time and era many humans referred to as 2105 B.C.

Clotho went as big as she could without creating too much notable damage. She made a means of escape for creatures and a couple of handfuls of humans. She visited several key scattered family heads, senior male pack leaders in dream states taking the form of a god-like-male. She showed them what she was about to do. She went on instructing them on how to escape death. It was difficult for many to believe, because it had never rained as much as the floating containers, she instructed them to build was suggesting. It was perfect because while there was a way out, many would parish, due to the ridiculousness of the claim. She quickly melted enough ice glaciers with a gust of her breath to cause salt water to pour through an already deepening channel known then as the Black Sea basin. That gush created a waterfall two-hundred times the volume of Niagara Falls. In a single day, enough water came through the channel to cover Manhattan to a depth of two times the world trade center, and the roar of the cascading water could be heard one-hundred miles away!

“Well, that took care of about 480,000 humans…Still such a long way to go”,

The eldest sister Atropos exclaimed. She was the cutter of the threads. The unmovable one that brought the inevitable end. Disaster after disaster moved them back up through the times. For every group that was expelled balance was restored. The mistake that Illumi saw clearly now, was they did not account for two things. One was that one billion people was quite a bit. So, they ended up back traveling, and starting wars to up the death toll, to gain more freedom access to propel forward through time.

The second thing they seem to have had overlooked was that the clamp time travel freedom, although loosened was still on, the only reason that would be the case, was if the god whose plan was already in play before the time of the first mass “nature killing” was STILL offended. Their freedom to move through time was going smoothly, getting easier until they hit a snag somewhere around 1929 A.D.

They went back and searched for the offending event that again slowed their progress forward. Wanting desperately to get back to their time, they came up with multiple scenarios, plotting death in bigger and more sophisticated ways as man began to engineer ways to escape death by nature, yet create death more massively as time got closer to their current time. They finally found the offending snag, a seemingly simple band of people they assumed, at first was helpful to their cause, without their intervening. These people were known as Assassins. The Moirai was currently kill focused. The assassins were also killing focused. Kismet, right? What could possibly go wrong? They discovered through repeated trial and error, that this now mettlesome Zoldyck line that SEEMED to be helping their cause as it were, turned out to actually be the OPPOSITE of helpful! They discovered that instead of the previously assumed “random flukes of nature”, that happened to be aligned with their current task, that they were in fact appointed counterbalance killers instead. They were used, (unknowingly to themselves), at that time to kill in an effort to actually slow the Moirai down, thus eventually preventing them from getting home. It was in their final three attempts to execute their big kill plan, to hatch a second world war, that they had “zeroed in”, on exactly how their plans continued to be thwarted. They discovered that it was either by Maha Zoldyck, whom they now were aware, was tagged as a “god project”, or by his offspring. They tried to delay Maha’s sexual relations with his wife, they even tried to keep Maha from marrying at all in the second rewind. When even that failed, they decided to make him impotent and they could then go forward with their plan for a second world war, thus propelling them home even faster. The second world war was supposed to begin with a British man named Rocky, by 1931 in the first run through. He created a drought as part of his grooming, but he kept being killed by a Zoldyck by 1930 in multiple timelines no matter what. This cost the Moirai the bump of at least one-hundred million balancing deaths needed to propel them forward.

They ended up leaving Maha impotent, and the plan with Rocky abandoned, because since Maha was a tagged god plan, and impotent, the “counter Fate action” caused Maha to kill Rocky even earlier than 1928. The Moirai instead moved over to the USSR and groomed an entirely new champion, thus delaying their original plan by ten whole years, but this new champion yielded OVER the original projected death toll. Their new champion not only hit a staggering 120 million balancing deaths upfront, but it also created a gruesome death echo. That echo laid down so much disaster aftermath residue, that it would yield collectively, more deaths than they could even tally, for decades to come.

Illumi did not see any of that, as a mortal, or as a half-mortal. All he could focus on from that point, was the interference of one Hisoka Morow. His interference, which undid the sloppy, make-shift impotence spell of the Moirai, that was performed on his great grandfather Maha, thus allowing his Shadow Swan to be born…

**\--BUT--**

…It also allowed Rocky to live past 1928. Although Rocky was still killed in 1930 again by Zig Zoldyck, however, it was too late to intervene in the result of Rocky’s malevolence. The drought he created, by strategic means of damming and redirecting the course of MUCH needed waters, resulted in the deadly and infamous Northwest China famine, of 1928-1930 where approximately ten million people starved to death.

Unknowingly to Illumi, as he was deep in a trance reviewing the facts of his existence, Hisoka had left their bed at last. He chose to gaze into the crystal ball his mother left on the table. He felt he needed to know, exactly what his mother saw to cause her to “gut punch” him with the truth, the way she suddenly did. He already knew what she said was true, he just needed solid closure. He needed to see the damages already done. He asked the ball the exact questions, his mother instructed him to ask, and the ball not taking into consideration, what Illumi was learning, gave the answers, as if Illumi had not yet fully examined the facts at his disposal. This is what was shown:

Hisoka saw himself, frantically crashing Kalluto and Feitan’s wedding. As they gazed into one another’s eyes promising the world and all of the love in it to one another, in front of any family who could attend, Hisoka ragged began to shout as he burst in the doors,

“WHERE IS HE!!!?? WHERE IS MY BRIDE? ILLUMI!!!?? GET OUT HERE! STOP THIS INSANITY PLEASE! ILLUMI I NEED YOU! DO NOT UNDO WHAT I HAVE DONE! It is NOT just YOUR Happiness at risk!! LOOK AT THIS WEDDING!!! IT WILL CEASE TO EXIST IF YOU DO THIS!! Your GRANDFATHER!! What about his and Netero’s UNION?? Netero will not be affected, but Zeno will be moved to the alternate dimension and HE WILL REMEMBER NETERO!!! WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THAT?!! PLEASE STOP THIS!!”

Hisoka dropped to his knees, and his tablet dropped out of his hands. He was ragged and helpless. Carried off by Netero and Zeno together.

The Hisoka outside of the crystal ball, gazed deeper and he zoomed in on the tablet that his “future self” dropped as he tried to shrug Netero and Zeno off of him. That tablet which clattered onto the ground and was left behind. He got a perfect angle, he saw that it was a forwarded journal entry. Intentionally forwarded to Hisoka.

{A/N **We saw said entry in the last chapter, I will highlight points from it here for you once again. **}

It read:

 

_“Journal Entry 5_

_I.Z._

_Personal Log Entry_

_(Set on Auto-send to Hisoka if P.W. KEY entry not correctly received every forty-eight hours.)_

_At last, I discovered how to activate the “private entry” setting..._

_Of course, a particular magician has SO MUCH to do with this…AGAIN. Hisoka Morow, how can all Heaven and all things Hell be wrapped up into a single being? It seems impossible by nature, and yet that is exactly what you are to me…_

_HISOKA made the choice to selfishly thwart the plans of the Moirai… Hisoka Morow knowingly allowed Ten Million people … not just die… but suffer tremendously and then die… Just to have me by his side. Just to have me in this realm with him. Yes, that is correct_

__

_ Ten. Million. People _ _…”_

 

{‘…There’s many things I wish I didn’t do, ~ but I’ll continue learning ~ I never meant to do those things to you…’}

 

Hisoka, broke into mourning upon reading this, he chanted over and over as he wept,

“He knows… he knows… oh gods he knows all of it… its over… It is really over…”

He forced himself to read a bit further…just hoping for some miracle…

 

{‘…I’m sorry that I hurt you, ~ It’s something I must live with everyday…’}

_“…there is an object that is similar to an old Mercury filled thermometer… Every time I finish a job, the mercury line moves. It grows taller inside of the glass tube… The point is, now that I am a half mortal also, I can clearly see that once upon a fluid time, my meter was not over spilling inside of my mind  
_

_…In this timeline however, the burden is great. At this point it is exceedingly difficult to KNOW that… every kill, executed by my own hand has marked a stain on my soul. Recalling my own hand, doing my work… it now sickens me. Watching myself commit, to such gross acts of disturbing murder…, there is no peace for me..._

{‘…I wish that I could take it all away, ~ And be the one who catches all your tears…’}

 _…To my half mortal eyes any kill in this lifetime real, imagined, or recalled is already crossing the line. “Overkill”, because somehow, my kill-meters mercury BURST far over the red line BEFORE I was even BORN…_ _I carry a strong sense of GUILT, for crimes I did not even commit…”_

Then The voice of his mother added the final nail in the coffin belonging to his own conscience,

_“…ask yourself before answering me this. Can you honestly say wholeheartedly, and with a clear conscience say, that what you are considering doing right now… that next BIG plan to “fix this” …considering Illumi’s words before he lost consciousness, is it doing what is best for **you** or what is best for **him**? Because son at this point, it is clear to me that the distance YOU are willing to travel, far EXCEEDS your mates by a long shot. Somewhere inside, even if it is but a whisper...YOU. KNOW. THIS. Which is why you cannot rest. Your battle is against your SELF right now. Not the Moirai, not against ME, it is with YOU…”_

 

{‘…I found a reason for me, ~ to change who I use to be…’}

 

“OH GODS!! I DID THIS TO HIM! ME!! I DID THIS!! I HU-RT MY SWAN! FUCK ME DEAD!!! I HURT HIM SO BADLY!!!”

He launched the crystal ball across the cabin dwelling Kezia set up just outside of her lair. Hisoka sank to his knees and continued to wail and speak out loud.

“OH, MY GODS I AM SO SORRY BABY… I DO NOT DESERVE YOU AT ALL ILLUMI!! I just want to DIE. I will not bring any more harm to you I swear it. I will remove myself from your precious life! I refuse to harm you anymore. I do love you Illumi. MORE than MYSELF… I will prove it to you, even though I know now that I do not deserve to be with you… My one TRUEST love...”

 

**_{‘…A reason for all that I do, ~ And the REASON is YOU’.}_ **

 

**~FIN ~**

* * *

****~ MOMENTARY x LAPSE x IN x JUDGEMENT ~****

* * *

* * *

...

* * *

 


	34. ~EPILOGUE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAAAAK.... It isn't edited yet... but I just CANNOT do it to you fandom... I'll fix any errors after I get a nap or something family...  
> I DID say "Happy Ending.." I can't do you guys like that...   
> (⋟﹏⋞)（>﹏<）(⋟﹏⋞)(ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just LOVE um' toooo much to keep up the hurt...

**~EPILOGUE ~**

 

Hades appears to both men, inside of their minds. He creates a shared space, where they can actually SEE one another. This shared experience will prove to be the glue that proves it was not a dream. For, even though they are blood bonded, they still most times, anyway, have separate dreams. He speaks to both men saying,

“Neither of you will do any such thing as ridiculous as punishing yourselves. Neither will either of you be taking any drastic measures to “fix” what is not broken. Illumi Zoldyck, you are hereby granted by my own hand IMMORTALITY. Hisoka you are also hereby granted by my own hand, IMMORTALITY. I HOPE you both meant those words of eternal love you spoke to one another, For one cannot gain Immortality alone when there is a blood bonded mate. This Immortality upgrade is initially awarded to Hisoka Morow. I do tis because whether you realize it or not you interceded on my behalf. Preserving the Zoldyck line, despite the SELFISH Moirai, who attempted to extinguish MY work, to cover up THEIR own wrong doing. The Zoldyck line has been appointed by me, since the dawning of man. They unconsciously ARE my wielders in the physical realm, of balance. To keep my world in order. Hisoka you were not far wrong when you called him a Shinigami. Illumi, now that your cord is an immortal one you will notice your death indicator has changed and you are not even close to a half way point of works that you personally must provide for me. Even though you are now immortal, you still belong to me, I am your creator. Now arise the both of you. Hisoka pull yourself together for the journey and sake of your mate, for you both will need one another greatly very soon. Hisoka Morow, you have received much assistance from someone very close to your bloodline as of late. Since you helped me preserve my work, even unknowingly so, the love you harbor for my work is worth its weight with me. I shall now help you even further, as you just showed willingness to lay down your own life so that my creation can continue to thrive. Your Mother. Where is she now Hisoka Morow? Illumi Zoldyck, your slumber is at it’s end. Arise, hold and give yourself fully to your mate. Bring him to a point of extreme ecstasy, to complete the blood-bond under your immortal cord covenant. Afterward, allow your husband to rest. Stay by his side, you will need to put more weight into your kill meter, and the opportunity certainly has arisen. Kezia now need you BOTH, at FULL Immortal power. I will keep my hand personally on her current situation, insuring her stay within your world for the time being. After you both have followed my instructions, sealing your measures of life into immortal status together, you will need to start in her lair. Gather information on her whereabouts. As, I said she needs both. Now…

 

**~GO.**

**RISE IN LUSTFUL POWER, ALSO IN ENDLESS LOVE.**

**~GO**

**FORTH TOGETHER, NOW, AND FOREVER.**

**WITH THE BLESSINGS AND REWARDS OF YOUR GOD**

**HADES, OF THE UNDERWORLD ~**

 

* * *

**Thank You! ~MaDDeRHaTTeR~**


End file.
